


Wen you Sé  Nothing at All

by IRGayShark



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 146,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRGayShark/pseuds/IRGayShark
Summary: The childhood bestfriends WenSé AU that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. FOREWORD

**Author's Note:**

> I'll begin this when BD is complete. 
> 
> Mej matagal pa yun gaiz. Teaser muna to. :D

Dalawampung taon nang magkapitbahay ang pamilya nila Roseanne at Seungwan. 

Nagkakilala nang madapa ang batang-kalye na si Roseanne sa harap ng isang bahay kung saan may batang nagpa-practice ng piano sa garahe at agad na tumili nang makita ang (Athtig!) na faceplant niya. 

Nagsimula sa isang simpleng kwentuhan habang hinihintay na magamot ang galos sa tuhod at baba ni Roseanne. 

"Why do you talk that way?" Tanong ng batang tumili at tumakbo papunta sa kanya. 

"Anong way?"

"Yung lisp mo."

"Lithp?"

"There. That one. You can't say 'S' properly."

Ngumiti si Rosie. Pinakita lahat ng ngipin. Kulang ng isa. Sa gitna.

"Kathi natanggal yung ngipin ko nung nadapa ako nung ithang araw!" Proud sa sarili na kwento niya. 

Umiling ang bata na kausap. "Uhh..Do you always fall down? You should be more careful when you go out to play."

Nagkibit-balikat si Roseanne. Tinanggal ang cap niya (regalo ni Mommy Tiffany. Rainbows.) tapos binaligtad. "Ayoth lang. Di mathaya maglaro kapag di nathathaktan." Madiin na sabi. 

"I guess."

"Ano pangalan mo?" Tanong ni Roseanne.

Naglahad ng kamay ang bata. Ngumiti. 

"I'm Seungwan. Nice to meet you."

Kinuha ni Roseanne ang kamay ng bata. Inalog. "I'm Rothie. Nayth to meet you too!"


	2. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One.
> 
> It begins. 
> 
> If you came from BD, I want to say..That this isn't going to be as chill as that one. There would be conflicts. Kasi there's plenty of history between characters involved. What I can promise, is all of them would be as reasonable and close to irl conflicts as I can manage. The gang would be nothing like their BD selves either so please do not expect that. 
> 
> Is this one a slow burn? Yes. The slowest. Angsty at times? Maybe. WenSé endgame? They're bestfriends. That's all I know. The thrill is watching them go endgame if they would be. 
> 
> It should be fun though. So if you're up for the ride..Thank you. Buckle up. 
> 
> Enjoy. The only similarity with BD this story has is that I would still love it if you tell me what you think like you do for that one. :D

_"Batang-kalye si Roseanne." Bungad ni Taeyeon sa asawa niyang si Tiffany._

_Suminghap ang kinausap. Tinakpan ang tenga ng batang katabi niya._

_Naka-maong na jumper, baliktad na cap na may rainbow na design, at kumakain ng lollipop. Tinitignan lang ang mga magulang._

_"How dare you say that about our child?!" Reklamo ni Tiffany._

_Bumuntong-hininga si Taeyeon. Tumingin sa anak niya at ngumiti bago bumalik sa pakikipag-usap sa asawa._

_"Pani..Alas-sais na..Kung hindi ko pa nadaanan sa kabilang kanto yang si Rosie eh hindi pa uuwi yan." Paliwanag niya._

_Lumuhod si Tiffany para makausap ng maayos ang anak niya na ibinulsa lang ang stick ng ubos na lollipop tapos ngumiti sa kanya._

_"Rosie..Diba sabi ko sayo you go home kapag 5PM na?" Nakasimangot na tanong niya._

_"Thabi po ni ate Theulgi eh four thirty palang daw." Kwento ni Rosie. May kasama pang kamay na nakataas sa number four._

_Kumurap-kurap si Tiffany. Lumingon papunta sa sofa, sumigaw. "Irene!"_

_Gumulong mula sa pagkakahiga sa sofa ang tinawag na ten-year-old. Tumakbo papunta sa kanila. "Yeah, Mom?" Tanong niya._

_"Tell your bestfriend to PLEASE stop pranking your little sister." Sabi ni Taeyeon._

_Kumunot ang mukha ni Irene. Halatang nagtataka. "What did Seulgi do this time?"_

_"Sinabihan tong si Rosie na four palang daw when it was actually 6. Na-late tuloy ng uwi."_

_"Luh..Uhmm..Di po marunong tumingin ng oras si Seulgi."_

_Natawa ang mga magulang niya._

_"You can't be serious." Comment ni Tiffany. "Pinagtatakpan mo lang yata eh."_

_"Hindi po kaya!" Giit ni Irene. "Pramis, Mom! She says it confuses her!"_

_"Kakausapin ko yung si Yul. Ten years old na yung anak eh di pa marunong tumingin sa oras." Natatawa padin na sabi ni Taeyeon._

_"Mommy..di na ba ako pwede lumabath ng bahay?" Umiyak si Rosie. "Hala! Mamimith ako ng mga frendth kooooooo!! Maglalaro pa kami nila Jichu ng pogth bukaaaaath!!"_

_Tatlo silang tumitig sa bunso ng pamilya na ngumangawngaw na sa gitna ng sala._

_Sinalo ni Taeyeon bago makapaglupasay tapos niyakap ng mahigpit. "Tahan na, Rosie. We'll get you a digital watch yes?"_

_"And then I will teach you to read time!" Presenta ng ate niya na si Irene. "Para you're better than Seulgi at something!"_

_Suminghot-singhot si Rosie. Inabot ang kamay para lumipat sa yakap ng isa pa niyang nanay. "Moooooommmmmy!!!!"_

_"Shhh babe..Tahan na tahan na..Sorry Mommy was mad okay? It's all good, we're all good." Sabi ni Tiffany. Tinatapik-tapik ang likod ng bunsong inuuhog na sa balikat ng blouse niya._

_"What'th for dinner?" Tanong ni Rosie. Pinangpunas ng uhog ang braso._

_Ngumiwi ang lahat._

_"Pasta, dear. I made Pasta." Sagot ni Tiffany. Binitbit na ang anak papunta sa kusina._

_"YAY! FAVORITE KO PATHTA! THANA LAGI AKO NAPAPAGALITAN PARA MAY PATHTA! Sigaw ni Rosé. Tumatalbog na sa arms ng nanay niya._

_Nagtinginan ang naiwan sa sala na sila Taeyeon at Irene._

_"Ma..Rosie is gonna take over this planet someday. You know that right?" Sabi ni Irene._

_Tumawa si Taeyeon. Tinapik ang tuktok ng ulo ng panganay. "Yeah..I kind of got that when she was born. Ka-cute eh. Tiklop ang mundo."_

_Saglit na nag-isip si Irene. "My job is to help her do that right?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Okay." Determinado ang tango ng ate. "First..I will teach her how to tell time."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

Gumulong sa kama si Rosie. Tumingin sa bedside alarm clock. Eleven AM. 

Bumalikwas ng bangon. Hinablot ang cellphone. Nag-dial. 

Sumagot ang tinawagan. "Hello?"

"Nasaan ka?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

"Papasok na ng gate sa school. Ikaw ba?"

"Nasa kama. Kakagising ko lang."

Saglit na natahimik ang kausap. "Late ka na."

"I am aware."

"Bilis. I'll cover for you."

"Nah. Wag ka na pumasok. Tambay nalang tayo somewhere."

"Magagalit nanay ko!"

"Ang pussy mo! Dali na kasi! Libre kita."

"Rosie, I can't just do that!"

Naiimagine na ni Rosie ang kunot ng mukha ng kausap niya kahit hindi niya nakikita.

"Please?" Sabi ni Rosie. Sakto nang baby voice. "For me?"

Dinig na dinig ang buntong-hininga ng kausap niya sa phone kahit inilayo nito.

Natawa si Rosie. 

"Fine. Pero libre mo and you're taking the heat if my Mom gets pissed."

"Sure. See you sa usual meet-up!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Konti nalang nasa base na si Roseanne. Ilang hakbang nalang. Pinump niya yung legs niya, huminga sa ilong._

_And promptly falls on her face. Sa harap ng isang bahay kung saan may batang tumili mula sa garahe._

_Narinig ni Rosie ang tunog ng bumukas-sara na gate at mabilis na yabag ng paa na lumapit sa kanya._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Tanong ng bagong boses._

_Nag-angat si Rosie ng tingin. Bumungad ang mukha ng isang bata na nakaluhod sa tabi niya at nakangiti ng awkward. Nagkakamot ng batok._

_Ngumiti narin siya. Umayos ng upo sa kalsada._

_"Ohno! You're bleeding!" Sigaw ng bata. Nakaturo sa tuhod niya na may gasgas, suminghap. Tumuro nadin sa baba niya na not gonna lie, medyo mahapdi._

_Hinawakan ni Rosie ang baba niya. Tinignan ang kamay pagkatapos. May dugo._

_Nagtitigan sila ng bata. Umiyak siya._

_Lumikot yung mata ng batang kaharap niya. Tumayo tapos tumakbo papasok sa loob ng bahay nito._

_Lalong umiyak si Rosie._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sigaw niya._

_Lumabas ulit ang bata. May hila-hila na babaeng takang-taka sa ganap._

_"She's here, Mom!" Sigaw ng bata. "Eto siya. Mommy, she's hurt! Help her!"_

_"Okay okay okay. Calm down, Seungwan." Sabi ng babae. Lumuhod sa harap ni Rosie at tinignan siya ng nakangiti._

_Suminghot si Rosie. Nagpahid ng luha. Walang nabago. Tumutulo parin naman._

_Naglabas ng panyo mula sa bulsa ang babae tapos pinunasan ang mukha ni Rosie. "What's your name, little one?" Tanong niya habang ginagawa._

_Suminghot ulit si Rosie. Sinabi ang pangalan niya. "Rothie po."_

_Tumango ang babae. "Okay, Rosie. Where do you live?"_

_Sumenyas si Rosie sa direksyon ng bahay nila. "Thomewhere there po. Block 2 Lot 7." Paliwanag niya._

_Napaiyak ulit nang madampian ng panyo ng babae ang sugat niya sa baba._

_"Mhmm. Are your parents home, Rosie?" Nag-move on sa paglilinis ng dumi mula sa gasgas sa tuhod ni Rosie gamit ang panyo._

_"Yeth po. Mommy Tiffany is probably cooking thomething tapoth mommy Taengoo is probably drawing thingth again." Paliwanag ni Rosie._

_Nakatitig lang sa kanila ang batang si Seungwan. Iniikot-ikot ang dalawang kamay niya sa kaba._

_Natapos ang babae na punasan ang tuhod ni Rosie. Tinapik siya sa pisngi bago lumingon sa anak nito. "Seungwan?"_

_Dumiretso ng tayo ang tinawag. Full attention. "Yes, Mommy?" Sabi niya._

_"Can you help Rosie up and bring her inside? Labas mo na din yung first aid kit, and please wait inside while I speak to her parents?" Tumayo na ang babae tapos naglakad papunta sa direction na tinuro ni Rosie._

_Tumango si Seungwan. Mabilis. Tapos lumapit ulit kay Rosie at tinulungan siyang makatayo. Lumuhod para hipan ang gasgas niya sa tuhod ng nakangiti tapos nilahad ang isang kamay sa kanya._

_"Lika na muna? My mommy Seohyun will drop by your house and tell your Mom what happened for sure. Dito muna tayo sa loob while we wait. I have juice!" Aya ni Seungwan._

_Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Rosie nang marinig ang salitang juice. Tumango-tango na siya._

_Kinuha ang kamay ng bagong kaibigan at masayang sumama._

_Dun nagsimula._

\---------------------------------------------------------

Humigop si Rosie ng orange juice na order niya. Tinawanan ang nakasimangot na bestfriend niya na nakapwesto ng upo sa harap niya. 

Nasa isang karinderya sila na madalas nilang tambayan dahil mura lang ang student meals at masarap ang 'fresh fruit juice' na tinda. 

Hinubad ng bestfriend niya ang salamin nito. Ibinalibag sa lamesa na naging dahilan ng pagtalbog nito at pagkahulog sa lapag. 

Lalong natawa si Rosie. "Frustrated na frustrated ka diyan ah." Sabi niya sa kasama. 

Yumuko ang bestfriend niya para pulutin ang nahulog na glasses. Ibinaba ng maayos sa table pero pinitik parin ng mahina sa inis. "Napakahirap kasi ng formula nato. Ano ba yan. Sino ba nagpauso ng Trigonometry?" Reklamo nito.

"Wendy, darling..Your course is Mathematics. Di ka pwede magreklamo, ikaw pumili niyan." Pang-aasar ni Rosie. 

Umiling si Wendy. "Don't you have an exam of your own to study for?" Tanong niya.

Kibit-balikat. "I could give a shit right now." 

"Your grades need you to give a shit."

"I'll study when I get home."

"Pshh. I doubt it. Umayos ka kaya. Hihimatayin sila tita if they find out the sort of shit you get up to."

"I have one more semester to fix myself. Saks na walwal muna. I should at least get the feel for college life before I graduate right?"

"Walang graduation if you flunk out ngayon palang kakawalwal mo." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Ano kamo?"

"Wala wala. Mag-aral ka na, parang awa. Nakakahiya kila Tita Taeyeon tsaka Tita Tiffany."

"Bagay kayo ng ate ko." Banat ni Rosie. "Killjoys."

Tinitigan siya ni Wendy. Umiling tapos bumalik sa tinatrabaho. "Talagang magiging KJ yung ate mo. Linggo-linggo yatang pinapatawag sa school yun dahil sa kalokohan mo eh. Istorbo ka sa buhay niya."

Tumawa si Rosie. "Diba naging crush mo yung si ate? Sayang. Hindi siya ang Peter Pan mo."

Pinukol siya ng lapis ni Wendy. "Mag-aral ka na! Dami mong alam, wala namang bisa!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Ate?"_

_"Yes, Rosie?"_

_"How'd you know you liked ate Seulgi?"_

_Ibinaba ni Irene ang hawak niyang picture frame. Nilagay sa loob ng kahon na may label na 'apartment shit' at ngumiti._

_"What's up with you, Rosie Pasta?" Tanong niya._

_Naglaro lang ng loose thread sa bedsheet ni Irene ang tinanong. "Am I not allowed to ask now? Just curious is all." Mahinang sagot._

_"Hmm." Tumabi si Irene kay Rosie. Bumuntong-hininga. "I've known Sluggie bear since we were in diapers. Every milestone..andun siya..I don't know when it started changing from loving her as my bestfriend to something more than that."_

_"Weird naman nun. There HAS to be a trigger."_

_Ngumiti lang si Irene. "I swear, Rosie. Di ko alam. All I know is..I want her to be with me all the time. Maybe because I'm used to her presence? Maybe it's because she's the best at giving hugs? Maybe because every single thought and feeling I have I want to share with her? Ewan. Basta ang alam ko lang..Is I love her. In every sense of that term. Best friend, lover..wife maybe..in the future..Sluggie makes my everyday. That's it."_

_"San yung trigger dun?"_

_Binatukan ni Irene si Rosie. "Ang kulet. Wala ngang trigger! Bakit ba sobrang curious ka? Is there something you wanted to make sense of with yourself? Did you catch feelings for Seungwan by any chance?"_

_Natawa si Irene sa offended na sputter ng kapatid niya. "H-hoy! Di kaya! Curious lang talaga ako! Kasi bigla nalang kayo mag-jowa ni ate Seulgi, mygahd ganun na lang ba agad yun?!"_

_"Weh?"_

_"Oo nga! Kaka-on niyo lang tapos magsasama na agad kayo too. Excited lang?"_

_"Fine. Seulgi kissed me the night of my recent birthday. Said something about how she'd always wanted to do that but couldn't risk the friendship pero naalakan siya nung gabing yun so she got brave. Oks ka na?"_

_"Was that when you guys went missing from the party for hours?! Moms were looking for you."_

_"I went up to the balcony to get some air. Umingay yung party and I got a bit overwhelmed." Nilingon ni Irene ang nakasabit na polaroid sa taas ng kama niya. Selfie nila ni Seulgi from the night in question. "As always..Nakaramdam si Slug and she went looking for me..Nag-uusap lang kami nung una and then..yun..She suddenly kissed me. Cute pa nga kaka-sorry eh."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Wala. That's it. She kissed me. Said sorry when it was done. Umiyak kasi daw baka she made me uncomfortable or some shit. I realized..I'd love more of those kisses. I realized..na every single time I feel negative about anything..Seulgi is there to calm me..Kahit ano gawin niya..She's my safety. So I went and kissed her too para masaya. Kasi we both wasted so much time dancing around each other growing up..I figured..Pwede na siguro ngayon since we're both proper adults now."_

_"You guys are weird."_

_"Ewan ko sayo. Did this talk help with whatever's in your head?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe?"_

_"Kausapin mo yung crush mo."_

_"Wala akong crush."_

_Lumingon si Irene sa pintuan. "Oi, Seungwan! Andito ka pala?"_

_Mabilis na tumayo si Rosie. Aligagang lumingap sa paligid, nag-ayos ng magulong buhok._

_Humagalpak sa tawa si Irene. Napahiga na sa kama. "Lul wala daw siyang crush!" Pang-asar na sabi in between laughter._

_"Para kang tanga, ate!"_

_"Tuloy mo lang yang denial mo, Pasta. Tuloy mo lang. Slug and I are going to have a lot of fun watching you make a mess of yourself."_

_"HINDI KO CRUSH SI SEUNGWAN! BESTFRIEND KO YUN!!"_

_"Sino ba nagsabing si Seungwan yung tinutukoy kong crush mo? That came from you."_

_"YOUR MINDGAMES ARE FUCKED UP!!"_

_"Language! Sumbong kita kay Mommy Fany!"_

_"She swears more than both of us and Mommy Taeyeon combined!!"_

_"Tru."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Where's your boyfriend?" Tanong ni Wendy sa kumakain ng baconkalog na bestfriend niya.

"I have a boyfriend?" Takang sagot ni Rosie.

"What. Yung guy na parating nakasabit sayo? Di mo ba boyfriend yun?"

"Who? Chanyeol?" Sabi ni Rosé. "I don't even know why he's so attached to be honest. Freakin' one night stand gone wrong yes, pero boyfriend? Hell no. I don't do relationships."

Kumunot ang mukha ni Seungwan. "Pawalan mo na kung ganun. Kawawa na eh."

"Sakto nadin lang sa attention. Alam naman niya what the deal is."

"Kahit na. Daming fangirls nung kuya na yun. Baka matamaan ka ng rage kung sakali."

"I can take it."

"Ewan ko sayo. I don't get why you like trouble coming at you all the time. Ayaw mo ba ng tahimik na buhay?"

"And be boring like you? Wag na."

Hinubad ni Seungwan ang salamin niya. Ipinatong sa lamesa, kumindat sa bestfriend. 

"You'd be surprised, Rosie. You'd be surprised."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"This isn't going to end well, Rosie."_

_"Ang corny mo, Lisa. Di ba pweds mag support ka na lang?"_

_"Bakit? Ang messed up ng idea mo, tanga lang su-support."_

_"Isusumbong kita kay Jennie. Sasabihin ko yung jowa niya eh hindi matinong kaibigan."_

_"Sakalin ka nun pag nalaman kung bakit kita pinipigil."_

_"Pakadaya."_

_"Rosie. It's a dumb idea. All this bad girl schtick won't help you forget whatever it is you're feeling for your bestfriend. Believe me, I tried that with Jennie, it didn't work."_

_"I could get a different result than you though."_

_"Bakit kasi di ka nalang umamin?"_

_"What and ruin the friendship? Can't just toss away all those years you know."_

_"Still. Malay mo naman trip ka din ni Wendy? You're wasting time sa ginagawa mo ngayon."_

_"I doubt Wendy feels the same way. Kilala ko yun. She would have said something by now. As it stands..All I hear from her is mas masaya siya sa studies niya. Dating is far from her mind."_

_"Napakalabo. You two need to talk."_

_"Not about this."_

_"This isn't going to end well, Rosie."_

_"Thanks. You already said that. I don't give a shit. I'm going for it. Should be fun."_

_"Bahala ka sa buhay mo. Ewan ko sayo. Tagatawa nalang ako if I get proven right."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Yo."

"Sup, Seungwan?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"Hmm?"

"Darating yun in an hour. I want you to be on your best behavior. She has to be impressed."

"Anong trip mo?"

"Classmate ko siya sa Calculus. Her name is Joy. Her name is Joy..and I think I'm in love."


	3. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.
> 
> Tumatakbo na ang bagong kwento. 
> 
> I hope you guys can get behind this. Let me know what you think please! :D

Kumurap-kurap si Rosie. "Nugu?" Tanong niya kay Wendy.

Hinawakan ni Wendy ang straw ng orange juice na nasa kamay ni Rosie. Niliko ng slight para mai-shoot sa bibig ng bestfriend niya tapos tumango. "Joy kako." Sabi niya.

"Sino yun?"

"Ohmygod. Pay attention, Rosie." Exasperated na sabi ni Wendy. "Classmate ko siya sa calculus."

"Classmate ko si Jisoo sa Asian Lit pero di naman siya nakikitambay satin dito sa karinderya. Anmeron sa Joy?"

"Tangina naman nito eh."

"Uso kasi yung isang bagsakan ng information, Seungwan. Ikaw yung tangina eh. Pa-suspense pa."

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Hinawi ang buhok.

Naubos yung iniinom na juice ni Rosie. Nag 2x speed kasi siya ng inom dahil sa nakita. Worth it yung brain freeze.

"Crush ko siya. Gotta tutor her on the subject according to our prof kaya napagusapan namin na dito nalang magkita." Paliwanag ni Wendy.

Natulala si Rosie. _Tangina._

"Huy ayos ka lang?" Tanong ni Wendy sa itsura ng bestfriend niya. 

"Brain freeze." Sagot ni Rosie.

Tumango si Wendy. "Kailangan chill tayo orayt? Dapat ma-impress si Joy kasi mataas standards nun. I plan to use this tutor thing to get closer..tapos liligawan ko siya."

"Pota naman."

"Problema mo?"

"Wala. Ubos na juice ko. Juice..ko."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hindi na sila nagusap ulit. Nagsimula na kasing mag OC levels ng ayos sa table si Wendy. Tamang labas ng laptop, labas ng libro sa Calculus, labas ng ilang worksheets, pili ng maayos (at pinaka-mahal) na ballpen mula sa pencil case, ayos ng buhok, punas ng salamin.

Umorder si Rosie ng tapsilog at kumain. 

Nag-ping ang nakapatong na cellphone ni Wendy sa lamesa. Mabilis na hinablot ng may-ari tapos tinignan. Insta-pula. "Shet. Shet andyan na siya sa labas. Puta. Wait. Di ako prepared." Panicked na sabi.

"Ako din di prepared." Bulong ni Rosie.

"Ha?"

"Wala."

Tumango-tango si Wendy. Mabilis. Parang bobblehead. "Oks oks." Huminga ng malalim. "Susunduin ko siya. Dito ka lang ha. Pabantay ng gamit. Game na."

Umalis si Wendy. 

Tumingin sa ceiling si Rosie. Bumuntong-hininga. "Bakit naman ganun, Lord?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_Matangkad din ako. Di ka special._

Unang pumasok sa utak ni Rosie nang dumating na ang bestfriend niya sa lamesa kasama yung crush nito na si Joy.

"Rosie. This is Joy. Joy, this is Rosie my bestfriend." Nakangiting pagi-introduce ni Wendy sa dalawa.

Tinignan ni Joy si Rosie na parang sinisipat yung pagkatao niya. 

Naturally, nag-panting siya kaya tumayo siya at nag-offer ng handshake na tinanggap naman ni Joy sabay irap pagkatapos.

 _Ganda ka teh?_ Isip ni Rosie. 

Umupo si Joy sa in-offer na seat ni Wendy sa tabi nito.

"I thought we should start with the first worksheet sa chapter for the week." Sabi ni Wendy kay Joy. "Para makuha natin yung uhh..feel ng susunod na classes?"

Nag hairflip si Joy. "Parang di ka sigurado. Diba dapat ikaw may alam nun?" Sabi niya. 

"Attitude ka?' Sabat ni Rosie. 

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Joy. "Bakit ka ba nandito? Makiki-review ka din? Or ikaw yung tipo ng bestfriend na clingy?"

Binaba ni Rosie yung hawak niya na kutsara't tinidor. "Eh ano naman kung ako yung bestfriend na clingy? Is that pertinent? Care mo?"

"Care ko kung makakaistorbo ka sa effort ko na itaas grades ko." Mataray na sagot ni Joy.

"Sure ka na ba dito, Wan?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Ohshit." Bulong ni Wendy. "Uhhhm.."

"Tangina. Ewan na nga. Bahala kayo diyan. I'm off to find something to do that's not this." Sabi ni Rosie. Dumukot sa bulsa para sa ilang bills na nilapag niya sa lamesa. "Share ko sa pagkain. Bye." Sabay walkout.

"Trip nun?" Tanong ni Joy kay Wendy. Lumingkis sa braso ng kausap na namula naman sa ganap. 

"Di ko alam." Sagot ni Wendy. "Uhh..aral na tayo?"

"Talinuhan mo ha. Para cute. Kaka turn on utak mo sa classes eh."

"Ohmaygulay."

"Pag pumasa ako sa prelims jojowain kita. Para sureball na din grades ko sa finals. Sabay tayong mag-aral." Mapang-akit na bulong ni Joy kay Wendy.

"OHMAYGULAY."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lasing ka na. Uwi na." Sabi ni Lisa sa kaharap niya sa lamesa sa isang budget beerhouse malapit sa university nila. 

"Di pa ako lasheng." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Lasheng ka na." Sabi naman ni Jennie.

"Tsk. Pakadaming KJ sa Earth."

"Para kang tanga." Sabi ni Lisa. "Bakit ka ba nag-iinom?"

"Crush daw ni Sheungwan yung kaklase niya sa Calculush. Bitchs naman." Tumungga lang ulit si Rosie ng alak. 

"Ooooooooh!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Ayan na. Threatened na siya. Sabi sayo walang magagawa yung pa bad girl keme mo eh. Iba parin naman yung napansin."

"Lam mo? Ang tangina mo." Sagot ni Rosie. Sumenyas ng pakyu. "Pakyu ka. Kaibigan ka ba talaga? Bushet."

"Umuwi ka na, Rosie. Hatid ka na namin ni Lisa. Drinking won't exactly help." Offer ni Jennie.

"Helpsh me not think."

"Kahit?"

"Keri na. I'm fine. Hahanap nalang ako ng iba." Sabi ni Rosie. Tumango. Tinungga ang baso ng alak ni Lisa. "Madaming iba. They shay if you need to move on eh get under someone elsh. Kaya ko yun. Walang problema." Tumayo mula sa upuan tapos sumuray papunta sa banyo.

Nagtinginan sila Lisa at Jennie. "Pigilan mo." Utos ni Jennie sa girlfriend. Tumango si Lisa. Tumayo nadin pero umupo ulit. 

"Too late." Sabi ni Lisa. Tumuro sa kaliwa nila. 

Kung saan naglalakad na papunta sa labas ng beerhouse si Rosie na hila-hila yung kaklase nila sa Asian Lit na si Jisoo na takang-taka pero nagpapakaladkad naman.

Binatukan ni Jennie si Lisa. "Para ka namang tanga, Lisa!" Pikon na sabi niya. 

Tumayo silang dalawa para sumunod sa kaibigan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anmeron?" Curious na tanong ni Jisoo sa humihila sa kanya. 

"Wala. I want to fuck. Dali pumara ka ng takshi." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Dahell? Uhhh..diba may jowa ka?"

"Shino bang jowa pinagshashashabi niyo?!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Hinablot yung ulo ni Jisoo sabay halik. 

Matagal din silang ganun lang sa gitna ng sidewalk sa labas ng beerhouse. "Wala akong jowa. Pumara ka na ng takshi game na!" Sabi ni Rosie.

Wala sa sariling kumumpas ng kanang kamay si Jisoo para sa dumaadang mga taxi sa kalsada. Naghahabol padin ng halik. 

Saktong kakasakay nila Jisoo at Rosie sa cab nang makalabas sa beerhouse sila Jennie at Lisa.

"Tsk. Taena naman, Rosie." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Bait bait ni Jisoo yun pa yung napagdiskitahan." Sabi ni Lisa. "Sana naman nagawa na nun yung homework natin para makakopya padin ako bukas."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Urrrgh pota my head." Reklamo ni Rosie pag-gising niya kinabukasan. Gumulong siya sa hinihigaan. May natampal sa tabi niya na tao na umungol lang tapos tumahimik din.

Dumilat siya. Wala siya sa kwarto niya sa bahay, wala din siya sa kwarto niya sa dorm. Tinignan ang katabi. 

"Ay tangina." Sabi niya. 

Tulog na tulog si Jisoo. Nakadapa. May ilang kalmot sa likod, nakahubad.

"Well shit. Nice." Sabi ni Rosie. "Mukhang masaya pa ah. Sana naalala ko." Umiiling na comment. 

Maingat siyang bumangon tapos lumingap sa paligid para hanapin ang mga nakakalat na damit niya. Isa-isang sinuot. Hinihigpitan niya ang belt niya nang magising ang kasama niya sa kwarto.

"Aalis ka na agad?" Antok na tanong ni Jisoo. Nagkakamot ng mata.

"Uhh..Yeah." Sagot ni Rosie.

"At least stay for some food. Saks na ba pancakes? I make a mean batch." Offer ni Jisoo. 

Umiling si Rosie. "I don't..even know why I stayed the night." Sabi niya.

Kumurap-kurap si Jisoo. "Wow."

"I'd say sorry but.."

"I get it. Oks na. Should have expected that."

Huminga ng malalim si Rosie. "I thought you had an idea."

"Doesn't hurt to hope." Seryosong sagot ni Jisoo. 

Tapos na magbihis si Rosie. "Uhh..I'm going. Bye?" Sabi niya para lang makaiwas sa tingin ng kasama niya.

"Sara mo nalang yung pinto. It locks itself." Sagot ni Jisoo. Dumapa nalang ulit sa kama tapos nagtalukbong. 

Tumango si Rosie. Tahimik na umalis. 

Matagal siyang nakatayo sa hallway sa labas ng pintuan ng apartment ni Jisoo. Iniisip kung bakit may pitik sa puso niya yung tingin ng kaklase niya. 

_Wag na uulit, Rosie._ _Walang dulot. Lalo ka lang malilito._

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di ka umuwi kagabi." Bungad ni Wendy pagkapasok ni Rosie sa apartment na share sila. "I spent freakin' hours calling you saan ka ba nagpunta?!"

"Got held up partying. Spent the night somewhere safe. No worries." Tipid na sabi ni Rosie.

"You need to stop partying around too much. Wala namang dulot." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Last na." Sagot ni Rosie. Iniisip padin ang itsura ng iniwan niya nung umaga.

"Sure it is."

Binaba ni Rosie ang bag sa kitchen counter. Naisipang lalo pang saktan ang sarili kaya inilabas ang namumuong tanong sa utak. "Kamusta tutor session niyo nung Joy?"

Kumislap ang mga mata ng bestfriend niya. Ngumiti ng malawak. "Dami naming natutunan. Oks na. Sabi niya..eh nakaka turn on daw talino ko kaya jojowain niya ako pag pumasa siya sa prelims. Tamang goal setting."

"What. What the fuck. That's dumb." Di napigilang comment ni Rosie.

"Lakas mo makasabi ng dumb ah! Inggit ka yata kasi magkakajowa na ako." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Wow. Di mo ba naisip na ang suspish nung jojowain ka niya kasi trip niya na magpatulong para sa grades niya? Keri naman gawin yun ng di kayo mag-jowa."

"Naisip. Pero ayos na yun. Not like di ko siya liligawan padin kahit sure na."

"Ang tanga tanga. Seryoso. That's not gonna end well. She doesn't seem like the type who gets tied down."

"Di naman siya magsasalita ng ganun if what you're saying is true."

"Yes she can say shit without meaning it. Malala yata tama mo dun sa Joy, di ka nagiisip ng maayos."

"Enough, Rosie. I don't want to argue about this. Okay ako. I can manage."

"I'm not trying to argue, just trying to look out for you. Ayokong ma joken hearted ka sa ginagawa mo. She's using you. Siya na mismo nagsabi ayaw mo lang intindihin."

"Keri na magpagamit sa simula. With my charms..I can get her to like me for realsies. Ayos na yung chance."

"Please don't."

"Wala kang magagawa."

"Tangina naman, Wendy. Makinig ka naman. Please?"

"Bakit ba against ka na magka-jowa ako? Is it coz I won't get to hang out with you as often kung sakali?"

"Di naman ako against na magka-jowa ka. I'm just against you..being mag-jowa with her. Kasi nga I noticed na she's not the type for you. Iba yung galawan eh. Masasaktan ka."

"You'd know that type of galawan noh?" Banat ni Wendy. Kita na unti-unti nang napipikon sa usapan.

"What." Sabi ni Rosie. Napaurong siya.

"Sabi ko..you'd know that galawan. Kasi ganun ka din diba?"

"Luh?"

"Hayaan mo ako sa trip ko, Rosie. I understand we're bestfriends and you're trying to look out for me. Oks. Salamat. Pero don't get into this. Mas kilala ko si Joy kesa sayo."

Suminghot si Rosie. Huminga ng malalim. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Sabi niya. "And thanks for telling me how messed up I am by lumping me with her. I needed that." Padabog na hinablot ang bag niya sabay punta sa kwarto niya.

Nagface palm si Wendy. "Fuck." Bulong niya. "Sumobra yata ako dun." Mabilis na tumayo para humabol sa bestfriend niya tapos kumatok sa naka-lock na pintuan. "Rosie, open the door. Sorry na. I was out of line."

"Ayos lang, Seungwan. I'm hungover from last night. Matutulog nalang ako maghapon." Sagot ni Rosie mula sa kabilang side ng pinto.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di mo padin ba ako kakausapin?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie. 

Lunes. 

Magkahiwalay silang dumating sa paboritong karinderya bilang sa bahay ng mga magulang niya naglagi ng weekend si Rosie.

"Kinakausap naman kita." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Tipid tipid."

"Usap padin."

Binaba ni Wendy ang dala niyang bag sa floor. Umupo sa harap ni Rosie tapos hinawakan ang kamay. "Sorry na kasi." Sabi niya.

"Wala na yun. Bahala ka na." 

"Forget about it?"

"Forget about it. Wala din naman akong tatayuan to give you advice and stuff."

"That's not what it is, Rosie. Sorry I implied that."

"Kala ko ba forget about it?" Ngumiti si Rosie ng pilit. Binawi ang kamay mula sa pagkakahawak ni Wendy tapos itinaas para umorder ng baconkalog with extra rice. "Ayoko na pag-usapan. Tama na, I don't want to fight."

Tumango si Wendy. "Okay." Kamot-batok. "Uhh..We have another session in a few minutes. May quiz kasi kami mamaya." Balita niya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "Lemme guess..ayaw niya na nandito ako." 

"Sabi niya ayaw daw niya ng distractions eh."

"Tsk." Tumayo si Rosie at kinolekta ang mga gamit. "Take out ko nalang pagkain ko."

"We can go and hang out nalang mamaya after school? Punta tayo sa overlook." Offer ni Wendy.

"G." Sabi ni Rosie. Ngumiti na gaya ng inaasahan ni Wendy kapag name-mention ang isip spot nilang dalawa. 

"Bawal talkshit ha." Banta ni Rosie. Nakaturo sa bestfriend niya.

"Oo naman! Peksman." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Oks. See you later then. Antay ako dito."

"See you, bestfriend!"

"Mhmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Natuod si Rosie pagkapasok niya sa classroom.

Wala kasing bakanteng upuan..na hindi katabi ni Jisoo.

_Putangina naman the Lord is testing me._

Nakita na siya ng prof sa labas ng building. Di na pwede mag cutting. Umiling siya. Bahala na.

Tahimik siyang umupo. Tahimik din na nilabas ang mga gamit na kakailanganin para sa klase. 

Di siya pinapansin ni Jisoo. Gets niya kung bakit.

Lumingap siya para hanapin ang mata ng magkatabi sa bandang harap ng room na sila Lisa at Jennie. 

Sumenyas si Jennie ng usap pagkatapos ng klase. Tumango si Rosie. 

Dumating ang prof. "Lapag niyo nalang yung papers niyo sa Epic of Gilgamesh here on my desk. Pass forward everyone." Announcement nito.

Tinampal ni Rosie ang noo. "Fuck me." Sabi niya. Nakalimutan niya na yun sa kadahilanang humilata lang siya sa bahay buong weekend kasi 'hungover' siya.

Nakarinig siya ng mahinang tawa mula sa kanan niya kung saan nakaupo si Jisoo. Mabilis siyang lumingon. "Judgy mo." Sabi niya.

"Ikaw ba tinatawanan ko?" Sagot ni Jisoo. "GGSS ka lamoyun?"

"Sino pa ba tatawanan mo eh ako lang naman narinig mong nagsalita?"

Tinapik siya ng nasa likod niya na si Mina. "Huy eto na papers namin. Pay attention naman." Biro nito.

"Shet. Sorry." Sabi ni Rosie. Inabot ang papel ng mga kaklase tapos akmang ipapasa sa nasa harap niya. Tanggap na na wala siyang homework at malaking kaltas nanaman sa grade niya. 

May lumapag na papel sa lamesa niya galing sa kanan. 

"Next time..clear mo muna schoolworks mo bago mag-request ng fuck me." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Tinignan ni Rosie ang papel. Analysis ng Epic of Gilgamesh na nakapangalan sa kanya.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Rosie.

"Ipasa mo na. One night stand lang yan ha. Di na mauulit." Comment ni Jisoo na diretso lang ang tingin papunta sa harap ng classroom.

Pinasa ni Rosie ang papel. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pakawala kang babae ka!" Akusa ni Jennie na lumapit sa upuan ni Rosie pagka-alis na pagka-alis ng prof nila.

Napahawak sa dibdib si Rosie. "Luh?" Sabi niya.

"Tae ka. Binulabog kami buong magdamag ng bff mo kasi di ka daw umuwi letse ka, Rosie." Reklamo ni Lisa.

Tahimik na tumayo si Jisoo sa upuan nito. Napalingon si Rosie. Pinanuod niyang dumukot sa bag para sa wallet tapos umalis ng classroom.

Tumayo din siya. "Mamaya na tayo mag-usap teka muna." Sabi niya.

Nagulat naman sila Jennie at Lisa. "Trip mo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Mamaya na, Jennie." Sagot ni Rosie. Sinundan palabas ng classroom si Jisoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Alam kong nakasunod ka. You're not slick." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tumigil sa paglalakad.

Natapilok si Rosie. "Tae naman. Tumutugtog na Mission Impossible sa utak ko eh." Nakasimangot na comment. Lumapit siya kay Jisoo.

"What do you want?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Saan ang punta mo?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Bibili ng Marlboro sa labas."

"Ahh. Sama ako?"

"Mag-aamoy yosi ka."

"So?"

"Bahala ka sa buhay mo."

Naglakad na si Jisoo. Sumunod lang si Rosie sa kanya hanggang makalabas sila ng campus at makarating sa isang tindahan. 

Bumili ng kalahating kaha ng sigarilyo si Jisoo at dalawang bote ng Pepsi. Inabot ang isa kay Rosie.

"Salamat." Sabi ni Rosie.

Nagsindi ng yosi si Jisoo. Tahimik na nakatayo lang sa harap ng nakaupo sa bench sa gilid ng tindahan na si Rosie. 

Kamot-batok si Rosie. Humigop ng Pepsi, huminga ng malalim. "I'm sorry." Sabi niya kay Jisoo.

Tuloy lang ng paninigarilyo si Jisoo. "Para saan?" Tanong niya.

"Was fucked up how I brushed you off like that..you were just being nice." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Mhmm." Sumenyas si Jisoo. "Yaan mo na yun. Gets naman."

"Still."

"Hmm."

"Uhmm..I was going through shit. Sorry for that too. Nasabit ka pa."

"Sex is sex, Rosie. Don't apologize. I have several scratch marks on my back to prove you enjoyed it at least. Glad to be of service." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tinapon ang tapos na na yosi tapos inubos ang Pepsi.

"Salamat sa paper. I would have been fucked without it." Sabi ni Rosie. Tumayo na mula sa inuupuan tapos ibinalik ang bote sa bantay ng tindahan. 

"Fucked either way." Biro ni Jisoo.

Natawa si Rosie. "Actually. But you know what I mean." 

Nag peace sign lang si Jisoo sa kanya. "Ayos na yun. Like I said, one time bigtime lang na salo sayo. Wala nang ulitan."

"Bilis naman pala mag forgive."

"Yung pogs ko nga na sinunog mo nung bata tayo eh na-forgive ko..Ito pa kaya?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Swerte mo mabait si Soo." Sabi ni Lisa kay Rosie.

Nasa KFC sila. Tamang kain habang break between classes.

"Kaya nga. Kung natyempo ka pa sa mga tipo na makuda eh sira rep mo sa school." Sabi ni Jennie. "Wala ka bang plano na tumigil sa ganung keme mo?"

"Meron." Sagot ni Rosie. "Yoko na. Last na. Di na masaya."

"Buti naman." Sabi ni Lisa. "Focus ka na lang sa school or something."

"Hmm."

Lumingap si Jennie. Tumaas ang kilay. "Diba si Yeol yun?" Sabi niya habang sumesenyas sa direksyon ng tinutukoy.

Lumingon sila Lisa at Rosie. 

"Yeh." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Binreak mo na ba yan?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Wala namang kami."

"Aynako, Rosie."

"Saks na. We talked over the phone nung weekend. Agreed na itigil na ang kalokohan..Di na masaya."

"Laking effect sayo nung keme ng bff mo noh?" Biro ni Jennie.

"Sabihan ba naman akong kaya alam ko galawan nung Joy eh kasi ganun din ako? Sakit kaya. I mean..may point. Pero tangina. Could have said it nicer." Paliwanag ni Rosie. Sumubo ng french fries. "Anyway. Sige. Fine. I'm determined to change that view. Balik normal tayo dito para di na ako masabihan ng ganun."

"If you hadn't started that whole shit eh di aabot sa ganito." Comment ni Lisa. "Sabi sayo eh."

Pinalis siya ni Rosie. "I had fun. Pweds na. Why regret?"

"Sabagay." Sabi ni Jennie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lika dito, Seungwan. Usap tayo." Aya ni Rosie mula sa counter ng karinderya. "Saks na habang namimili ng ulam."

Lumapit si Wendy. Diretso sa isang malakas na batok galing sa bestfriend niya. "Aray putangina?" Reklamo niya.

"Bakit mo kasama yung Joy?" Pikon na tanong ni Rosie. 

"We're getting to know each other." Sagot ni Wendy. "Napag-usapan namin kanina habang nag-aaral na keri na ligawan while doing it." 

"Proud ka na niyan?"

"Bakit hindi? I knew my brains would get me somewhere."

"Ang awks kasi with her around." Sabi ni Rosie. Tinuro ang tapa sa mga naka-display na pagkain tapos sumenyas sa ate na naka-abang ng order para sa dalawang extra rice. "She doesn't like me. I don't know why either..looks at me all weird like she does. Not to mention sinabihan ka din niya na she doesn't want me around diba?"

"Awks lang kasi di pa kayo magkakilala masyado. And she doesn't look at you weird..baka naman kinikilala ka pa din niya. Ayos lang yan." Paga-assure ni Wendy. "Kapag nakahanap kayo ng common ground eh tuloy tuloy na. Would mean a lot if tropahin mo siya since magiging jowa ko na siya soon ACK KINILIG AKO!"

"Tangina naman this lyf." Bulong ni Rosie. 

"You'll at least try diba?" Tanong ni Wendy. "I know you, Rothie. You can be friends with anyone..why stop now?"

"Tsk. Bahala na nga. Ewan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Labas tayo sa Sabado." Utos ni Joy kay Wendy. "May trip akong puntahan samahan mo ako."

Tumango-tango si Wendy. Nilagyan ng chili garlic ang siomai niya tapos sumubo. "Game ako." Mabilis na sabi. 

"Luh?" Sabi ni Rosie.

Nilingon siya ni Joy. Tinaasan ng kilay. "Ano nanaman problema mo?" Mataray na tanong.

"Wala." Sagot ni Rosie. "Uhh..nalimutan lang siguro ni Wendy na may gawain kami pag Saturdays." Paliwanag niya. 

"Importante ba yan?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Slight."

"Shet oo nga pala." Sabi ni Wendy. Hinarap si Joy. "Rosie and I babysit on Saturdays." 

Matagal silang tinignan ni Joy bago ito tumawa ng malakas. Tawang mapang-asar. Tawang pang-gago. "Babysit amputa. Para saan?"

"Para sa ate ko." Sabi ni Rosie. Nakasimangot.

"Pang extra cash ba yan? Di niyo naman yata kailangan. Lalo na si Wendy." Sabi ni Joy.

"Di naman for extra cash." Paliwanag ni Wendy. "Saks na we do it so her sister could spend a day with the wife."

"Ditch mo na." Yakag ni Joy.

"Hahanapin ka ni Yerms." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Isang araw lang." Tuloy na comment ni Joy.

"You've never missed a day." Dugtong ni Rosie.

Umiling si Wendy. Huminga ng malalim. "I..will go out with Joy." Sabi niya. 

Nag fist pump si Joy. Tumayo tapos hinalikan sa pisngi si Wendy na nabilaukan sa iniinom na Mirinda.

"Galeng." Sabi ni Rosie. "Ikaw mag text kay ate Irene na di ka makakapunta ha."

Tinignan ni Joy si Rosie. "Tamad ka ba? Diba ate mo yun? Bakit di ikaw magtext?" 

"Aba'y potspa yata." Pikon na sabi ni Rosie. "Ako ba yung mawawala sa lakad? Bakit ako yung magpapaalam?"

"Tangina. Parang jowa kung makaasta ah."

"Nakakapikon ka na ah!"

"Totoo naman. Pawalan mo si Wendy. Di naman sayo kung maka-utos kala mo may pinanghahawakan."

"Luh gago ka pa-"

"Enough you two. Saks na. Tetext ko si ate Irene, Rosie. Tama na pikunan." Awat ni Wendy.

Inirapan ni Joy si Rosie. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Boring naman dito. Ganito lang ginagawa niyo? Wala man lang beer or tugtugan." Comment ni Joy.

Kinaladkad ni Rosie si Wendy papunta sa likod ng sasakyan. "This is OUR spot. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tanong niya kay Wendy.

"Getting to know each other nga diba?" Sagot ni Wendy. "If I bring her here she'll get to see what I usually do tsaka where I go if I need to think and stuff."

"All she'd done since we got here ONE HOUR AGO was insult everything about the place!"

"Nagko-comment lang naman siya, Rosie. Boring nga naman talaga paminsan."

Suminghap si Rosie. "Tangina naman. Ang lala ng tama mo. Ang lala. Fuck, Wendy. Nakakabadtrip na."

"Nu bang problema mo? Di naman exclusive sayo tong overlook. I'm allowed to bring who I want kasi nakikitambay din ako. Lalo she's a prospective jowa."

"I didn't say that..I just..this is our spot."

"So? It could be her spot too."

"Yeah I doubt it."

"First time lang niya. She'll see the appeal eventually."

"Ano bang pinaguusapan niyo diyan?" Sigaw ni Joy mula sa hood ng kotse kung saan siya nakaupo. "Boring na nga eh nagsarili pa kayo."

Ngumiti si Wendy kay Rosie. Tumango. "Tara na?" Aya niya bago lumakad papunta kay Joy.

"Ang sakin lang..di naman ako nagdala dito ng mga nilalandi ko." Bulong ni Rosie. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Bili tayo ng alak tapos balik tayo dito." Aya ni Joy. "Kita ko na appeal ng lugar. Mas fun siya pag ginawang inuman."

"Di kami nagiinom dito." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Di ko hiningi opinion mo."

"Seungwan?" 

Nakatitig lang si Wendy kay Joy.

 _Hulog na hulog amputa._ Isip ni Rosie.

"G." Biglang sabi ni Wendy. Dinukot sa bulsa ang susi ng kotse tapos tinulungan makababa mula sa hood si Joy. Pinagbuksan pa ng pinto sa passenger seat. 

Naiwan si Rosie na mag-isang sumakay ng kotse sa likod. 

"Tamang beer lang tayo. Pag sakto nang lasing eh momol." Biro ni Joy. 

Namula si Wendy. Tahimik na ini-start ang kotse. 

Lumarga na sila.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Huminto sila sa tapat ng isang building sakto dahil stoplight. 

Nag-decide si Rosie nang makita ang nagyoyosi sa labas ng building.

"Hazard mo, Wan." Sabi ni Rosie. "Tapos tabi ka ng slight."

"Ha? Bakit?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Bababa ako."

"Bakit?"

"Masakit tiyan ko. Uwi nalang ako from here." Excuse ni Rosie.

"Sayang naman. May beer na tayo eh. Tambay na ng legit. May gamot ako sa glove box. Keri na siguro diba?"

"Deh. Uuwi nalang ako."

"Hayaan mo na, Wendy." Utos ni Joy. "Tayo nalang tumambay. Makakapag-usap tayo with no distractions."

"Rothie?" Tanong ni Wendy. Nakasilip sa tinawag gamit ang rearview mirror.

Nag-green ang ilaw. 

Ngumiti ng pilit si Rosie sa bestfriend niya. "I can tell when I'm not welcome." Sabi niya.

"Achievement unlocked." Comment ni Joy.

Bumusina ang nasa likod nila na kotse.

"Enjoy kayo sa bestfriend spot namin ni Wendy. Bye." Bumaba si Rosie. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ten seconds. Bumusina ulit ang nasa likod ng kotse ni Wendy.

Umalis na yung bestfriend niya kasama si Joy. 

Nilapitan ni Rosie ang tao na naninigarilyo sa labas ng building na binabaan niya. 

Tinaasan siya ng kilay. 

Suminghot siya. "I need a hug."

Tumango ang tao. Pinatay ang yosi tapos binuksan ang arms para saluhin ang umiiyak na na si Rosie.


	4. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. 
> 
> Mygahd. Sabay sabay tayong ma frustrate. 
> 
> I'd say sorry for how this is going so far pero kailangan lahat ng to for the story to flow. May kapalit to na good things eventually. Pramis.

_ "Auntie Wosie? Is you and ate Wandy like my mommies?" _

_ Nabulunan sa lunch na kinakain sila Wendy at Rosie dahil sa tanong ng batang nakaupo sa high chair na nasa harap nila.  _

_ Tumawa yung nanay ng bata na nasa gitna ng paglalagay ng ulam na Nilagang Baka sa mangkok. Dinala ito sa lamesa tapos umupo sa tabi ni Rosie. Pinunasan ang nagdi-dribble na Cerelac sa gilid ng labi ng batang nagtanong tapos nagsalita. "Sagutin niyo yung tanong ni Yerms." With matching pang-asar na taas ng kilay kay Rosie.  _

_ "Uhhh." Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "Ate Irene isusumbong kita kay Mommy Fany." Banat ni Rosie.  _

_ Nang-belat si Irene. "Samahan pa kita." _

_ "Auntie Wosie answer me quwestion pwease!" Sabi ni Yeri.  _

_ "Why are you such a curious child?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Yeri. _

_ "Bcoz Mommies tot me to aways ask quwestions!" Proud na sagot. _

_ "Uhhmm..Rosie and I are bestfriends, Yeri." Sagot ni Wendy.  _

_ Bumukas ang main door ng bahay na kita nila mula sa kusina. Pumasok si Seulgi. Dumiretso lang kay Irene. Humalik sa noo tapos lumipat sa anak niya na binuhat niya mula sa high chair tapos pinaulanan ng halik sa mukha habang tumatawa ang bata.  _

_ Ngumiti si Irene sa dalawa.  _

_ "What did I miss?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Umupo sa kanan ni Irene pagkatapos ibalik sa high chair si Yeri at subuan ng Cerelac. _

_ "Tinanong ni Yerms sila Wendy at Rosie kung katulad daw ba nila tayo." Sagot ni Irene.  _

_ Natawa si Seulgi. "Ayos!"  _

_ "Wag nga kayong ano!" Reklamo ni Rosie. "Ginagawa niyong awkward eh." _

_ "Mhmm." Sabi naman ni Wendy. "Rosie's not even my type. I like those kinda bad girl vibes? Tipong..Red Velvet in the Bad Boy MV kinda style." _

_ "Buti naman pala masyadong goody goody si Rothie then." Biro ni Irene. _

_ "Yep. Kaya hanggang bestfriends lang talaga kaming dalawa." Sabi ni Wendy. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di ko gusto yung pinagtatawanan." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Rosie.

Tuloy lang sa tawa si Jisoo. "Tangina. So ano? Nag G ka ng bad girl keme keme mo kasi sabi ng BFF mo ang type niya eh bad girl? Bobo amputa. Galeng."

"I'm starting to regret talking to you about this."

"Sumobra na nga yung bad girl mo..Iba pa yung napansin ng BFF mo."

"I know."

"Saya ba?"

"Tangina mo."

Lalong tumawa si Jisoo. Dumukot sa bulsa para sa yosi niya tapos nagsindi ng isa. 

Pinalis ni Rosie ang usok na binuga sa mukha niya. 

"Anong trip mo ngayon?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosie. "Balik normal I guess. Mag-aayos ako."

"Tama na din lang." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nagtaktak ng upos sa ashtray na nasa lamesa. "Maaga pa naman. Mahahabol mo pa grades mo."

"Hmm."

"Anong plano mo kay Wendy?"

"Wala. Balik sa normal din. Hahayaan ko nalang."

"Saket."

"Ano pa ba gagawin ko? Kesa naman sirain ko trip niya..mas malaking gulo pa."

"Saket."

"Wala eh. Sira na ako sa kanya coz of that dumb move I pulled. Lie low nalang."

"You regret any of it?"

"Still got scratches on your back?"

"I got a couple that scarred."

"Then I don't regret anything."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Kausapin mo naman ako." Sabi ni Wendy kay Rosie. 

Nasa karinderya nanaman sila. Tambay sa usual table as always.

"Can't Wannie. Gotta finish this paper on The Tale of Genji real quick." Sagot ni Rosie. Naka-half ponytail, gulo-gulo ang itsura. Halatang magdamag nang nagtatrabaho kung based sa eyebags na hindi kayang takpan ng salamin na suot. 

"Gotta admit..It's nice to see you back to your usual self." Comment ni Wendy. "Nakaka-rattle yung phase mo ng walwal eh."

"Mhmm."

"You want some juice?"

"Please."

Tumayo si Wendy. Nagpunta sa counter para umorder ng usual na drink ng bestfriend niya. 

Bumuntong-hininga ang naiwan sa table na si Rosie. Hinubad saglit ang salamin tapos kinuskos ang mata bago isuot ulit at bumalik sa trabaho. 

Nag-ping ang cellphone niya. Saglit siyang nagpa-distract at tinignan ang pumasok na message. Galing kay Chanyeol.

_ "Party daw sa may Taft mamaya. Sama ka?" _

Umiling si Rosie. Ni-lock ulit ang phone, balik sa trabaho. 

Dumating si Wendy sa lamesa. Ibinaba ang dalang juice sa harap ni Rosie. Nakasimangot. 

"Problema mo?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

"Nag-text si Joy." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Oh?"

"She's dropping by. Ayaw maniwala na ikaw kasama ko and we're studying."

"Hmm."

Humigop si Wendy mula sa sarili niyang juice. "Lam mo? Parang..ano.."

Nag give-up na si Rosie sa tinatrabaho niya. Pinili nalang na kausapin ang bestfriend na halatang may dinadala. "Parang ano?" Tanong niya.

"Wala lang. Parang ang selosa ni Joy ng very very light."

"Jowa mo eh."

"Di mehn..Ewan. Di lang naman sayo ganun yun. Pati sa iba kong classmates na babae. Pag nakikita niya or naririnig niya or namemention ko na kinausap ko or what? She blows up mahn. Legit."

"Damn."

"I know..Ayaw siguro niya na maagaw ako ng iba."

"Tangina?"

"Yep..oks. I shall just take it that way. Siguro eh mahal na ako nun and she just doesn't want to lose me to anyone."

"I'm not just anyone though." Bulong ni Rosie.

"Ha?"

"Wala."

Tumango si Wendy. Binunot ang charger ng laptop ni Rosie tapos niligpit. Sinama nadin ang ibang gamit ng kaibigan. 

"What..are you doing?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

"Joy's dropping by." Sagot ni Wendy.

"So?"

"Uhhh..You need to not be here."

"Wow."

"Eh nagagalit nga kasi siya! Keri na para maging smooth sailing relationship namin..Wag na lang kayo magpang-abot."

"I'm your bestfriend." Deadpan na comment ni Rosie. 

"Exactly!" Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy. "Bestfriend kita. Kaya konting tulong mo nalang to sakin, Rothie. Please?" Nag-pout na. "I really want Joy and I to work."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Hinubad ang salamin tapos suminghot para mapigil ang iyak. Tahimik at mabilis niyang niligpit ang laptop sabay siksik nito sa backpack niya at tumayo. 

"Salamat." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Tinitigan lang siya ni Rosie. "Wala yun..bestfriend mo ako eh." Malungkot na sabi bago umalis.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Sasama ako. Pick me up at 7, babe?" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it." Sabi ni Jennie. "Matalino naman si Wendy. Bakit parang ang tanga nung galawan niya since Joy?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosie. 

"Diba ganun daw yun?" Entry ni Lisa. "Kapag daw matalino sa life and academics and all that shit..tanga sa pag-ibig."

Nagkibit-balikat ulit si Rosie. Uminom mula sa hawak na red solo cup ng Vodka na kinuha niya nang dumating sila ni Chanyeol sa party isang oras na ang nakalilipas. 

Nakaupo silang tatlo nila Jennie at Lisa sa isang couch sa gitna ng living room ng condo na pinag-gaganapan ng party. Iniwan ni Chanyeol si Rosie thirty minutes ago para makipaglaro ng beer pong sa mga nakita na kaklase nito. Tinawagan niya ang dalawang kasama sa couch ng mangyari para meron siyang makakausap habang nagiinom.

"Anong plan mo?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Rosie.

Nagkibit-balikat nanaman siya. "Wala."

"Luh?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Di pwedeng wala! Bestfriend ka nun. Dapat eh saks na gisingin mo siya kasi pag nagtuloy-tuloy yung keme na kinukwento niya sayo..baka ma toxic pa siya kay Joy tapos mas matinding problema yun."

"Ayoko manghimasok."

"Di ka naman manghihimasok. Tamang usap lang para naman maliwanagan si Wendy kahit papano." Comment ni Lisa.

Inubos ni Rosie ang alak. Tinitigan ang baso. "We nearly had a fight when I tried nung una palang diba? Matigas ulo ni Seungwan. I know her..pag gusto niya..and tingin niya eh worthwhile..di siya papapigil kahit kanino..and..ayun nga..I don't have a leg to stand on."

"Yes you fucking do." Sagot ni Jennie. "Pag ganung possessive shit..meron. Ang di ka lang naman credible eh sa ganitong party party shit eh. Even that you managed to curb. Ngayon ka nalang ulit lumabas."

"Kahit na."

"Di ka pa talo, Rosie." Sabi ni Lisa. "Bestfriend ka pa din. Makikinig yung si Wendy sayo basta ipaintindi mo. Sure kami ni Jennie."

"Hmm."

Dumating si Chanyeol. May dalang isang plato na may nakapatong na tatlong cup ng alak. Inabutan niya ng tig-isa ang mga nakaupo sa couch with matching tanong, "okay pa kayo?"

Umiling si Rosie. "Uwi na ako, Yeol." Sabi niya. 

Sumimangot si Chanyeol pero tumango. "Pasensya na di kita naasikaso masyado, Rosie."

"Ayos lang. Salamat sa pagsama sakin anyway. I needed the drinks." Sabi ni Rosie. Inubos ang bagong bigay na baso ng alak sa kanya. "I..have papers due anyway."

"Back to the usual grind huh?" Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Yup."

"Well okay then." Ngumiti si Chanyeol. "Sagot ko na grab niyo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"OHSHIT!" Sigaw ni Rosie pagkapasok niya sa living room ng apartment nila ni Wendy. 

"FUCK!" Sigaw ni Wendy na nasa ilalim ng nakahubad na si Joy.

"PUTANGINA NAMAN LORD!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Nagtakip siya ng mata tapos nangangapang naglakad papunta sa kwarto niya. 

"KASAMA MO SIYA SA BAHAY?!" Dinig niyang sigaw ni Joy pagkasara niya ng pintuan. 

Sumandal lang si Rosie sa door. Huminga ng malalim tapos naglakad papunta sa desk para hablutin ang headset at isuot.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosie?" Tawag ni Wendy mula sa kabilang side ng pintuan. "Please open the door."

Kunyari di narinig ni Rosie. Wala siya sa mood makipag-usap. Tinrabaho nalang niya lahat ng exercises sa lahat ng school books niya para lang may magawa habang nagkukulong sa kwarto.

Kumatok ulit si Wendy. Nag-ping ang cellphone ni Rosie. Nag-message din pala ng isang sad emoji at mga katagang  _ "please open the door, I know you're still awake." _

Na-seen niya. Putangina. Tumayo nalang siya at pinagbuksan si Wendy. Nadatnan niyang nakatayo ng awkward sa harap ng pintuan niya, nagkakamot ng batok. 

Tumalikod si Rosie tapos nag indian sit sa kama niya. Sumenyas kay Wendy na pwede na siyang pumasok sa loob. 

Sumunod si Wendy. Umupo sa harap ni Rosie tapos lumunok ng tatlong beses. "Sorry you had to see that." Mahinang sabi nito. 

"See what?" Sabi ni Rosie. 

"That..when you walked in..uhh..yeah."

"Mhhm. Forget it. Jowa tingz amirite?" Pilit na biro ni Rosie. 

_ Gotta be normal. Wag kang iiyak. _

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Yeah..jowa tingz..about time too..uhh..based on what Joy said."

Kumurap-kurap si Rosie. "What..were you somehow pressured into that?" Tanong niya.

Iling naman ang ginawa ni Wendy. "No no..No pressure. Sakto lang tanong kung bakit wala pa so gumora nadin ako para naman di siya mag-isip na baka ayaw ko sa kanya or what." 

"That kinda sounds like pressure..I mean..from you..to you..Di naman obligation yung sex?"

"If it makes her happy then I think kahit minor eh obligation padin."

"That's dumb." Di nanaman napigilan ni Rosie ang bibig niya. 

"Luh?"

_ Ugh. Might as well tuloy-tuloy na.  _ Isip ni Rosie. 

"That's dumb, Seungwan. Bakit lahat ng naririnig ko sayo eh puro ikaw naga-adjust or gumagawa ng paraan para mapasaya si Joy?"

"Kasi ganun dapat?"

"What does she do for you then?"

"Uhhh..Be there?"

"Be there like how exactly?"

"Uhh..Well.."

"Uhh..Well?"

"Ganto nalang..what do you guys do on Saturdays pag lumalabas kayo? Sagot ba niya yun at least? Kahit alternate kayo bilang you ditched a tradition for those dates."

"Sagot ko yun lahat." Sagot ni Wendy. "Diba mark of a good jowa yung pag ikaw sumasalo sa gastos niyo on dates?"

"Ang tanga nun ha. Yung totoo?"

"It makes her happy!"

"Pukingna talagang it's gonna make her happy! Hindi siya gumagastos eh! Ganto..if you're doing all that kasi you think it's a mark of being a good jowa..does that mean di good jowa yung si Joy kasi di siya gumagasta sa inyong dalawa?"

Napaisip si Wendy. "Huh. Oo nga noh?" Sabi niya. 

"Hmm." Sabi ni Rosie. 

"Well..Ayos lang sakin yung part na yun. Established habit na eh. I can let it slide." Sabi ni Wendy.

Exasperated na tinaas ni Rosie ang dalawang kamay sa langit. "God!" Sigaw niya. 

"Ano bang problema mo?!" Tanong ni Wendy.

"What..does Joy do for you? Tell me something great about her. Please, Wendy."

"Uhhm..Ayun nga..Joy is there all the time. Maayos siyang kausap kaya. May insights din siya na panalo..like..uhh..last Saturday! Nag-usap kami about motorbikes!"

"Motor..bikes."

"Yeh!"

"Like..how they work and stuff?"

"Well..not really..mostly about how she thinks it's hot if you own one. Pero ayos yung usapan! Tapos she introduced me to a few friends of hers na okay din. We've been going out with them parati..expanded my social circle massively!"

"Kamusta grades mo?"

"Di mo alam?"

"No."

"Could have sworn I talked to you about them lately."

"Nope. You haven't. Kasi di ka na umuuwi. For the past two months..all you did..was arrive here on Sunday evening, get clothes and shit, tapos leave again to spend the week with her. This is the longest conversation we've had since you two started being official, barring yung usapan kanina sa karinderya that got cut short kasi pinaalis mo ako para di siya magalit sayo."

"Ahh. I see..that's what you're bothered about." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Putangina? Yun lang na-retain mo sa buong spiel ko na yun?"

"Kala ko ba oks lang sayo na tulungan ako? This is my first shot with a relationship. Dapat full support ka kasi bestfriend kita."

"Not when all signs are pointing to my bestfriend getting taken advantaged of."

"Didn't I tell you before that I can handle myself?"

"Kamusta..grades mo." Ulit ni Rosie ng naunang tanong niya.

Kamot-batok si Wendy. "Joy's grades are going brilliantly." Awkward na kinumpas pataas ang kamay sabay "woosh!"

"Di ko tinanong grades niya, wala akong pakialam dun. Kamusta yung sayo?" Sagot ni Rosie. 

"Slipped a bit.." Sagot ni Wendy. "Pero nothing I can't get back!" Mabilis na dugtong. "I just need to get used to a decent schedule between working on Joy's coursework, being her jowa, and working on my own coursework. Keri na pareho naman kami ng inaaral ang challenge lang is to make everything different."

Kumurap-kurap si Rosie. "Putangina?! You do all her shit too?!" Sigaw niya.

"Yup!" Sagot ni Wendy. "I volunteered. Di niya yun hiningi bago ka magalit sa kanya. I volunteered. Titigil din ako kapag maayos-ayos na grades niya enough to leave her with it."

"Tangina, Seungwan!" Sigaw ni Rosie. "Masyado kang mabait ginagago ka na hindi mo padin nakikita!"

Tumayo si Wendy. "Wag kang ganyan oi! Di ako ginagago ni Joy! Bakit ba ang laki ng problema mo sa kanya?!"

"Kasi tangina naman!" Sagot ni Rosie. "Wala kang kinukwento sakin tungkol sa kanya na hindi red flag! Tapos magtatanong ka sakin kung bakit ang sama ng tingin ko sa kanya?"

"Di naman red flag yung mga kinukwento ko sayo! Ikaw lang tumitingin ng ganun about them!"

"For fuck's sake, Seungwan! Ang lala ng tama mo sa Joy na yun putangina ang bulag bulag mo! That's not how a normal relationship works!"

"Makasalita to kala mo alam niya how a normal one is eh ikaw yung si Miss 'I don't do relationships' sating dalawa!"

"My fucking one night stands treated me better than how Joy treats you!"

"Hindi naman ikaw ang girlfriend ni Joy para makapag-judge agad how she treats people!"

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "Bestfriend mo ako..I worry about you, Seungwan. Ayokong tuwing naguusap tayo about her eh nagaaway tayo..Gusto ko lang masigurado na nasa maayos ka. If you really think she cares about you the way a normal jowa does..try and talk to her about everything we talked about tonight. If she really does care about you..magbabago lahat ng kwento mo sakin..if she doesn't..well.."

Padabog na binuksan ni Wendy ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Rosie. Huminto sa bungad bago lumabas. "You're wrong. You'll see." Sabi nito bago lumabas. Padabog din na sinara ang pintuan.

Tumingin sa ceiling si Rosie. "God I fucking hope I'm wrong too."


	5. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. 
> 
> Maaayos nila ang lahat. Tiwala lang. 
> 
> Tell me what you think please! Labyu gaiz! :D

_ Nasa overlook sila. Napagtripan na tumambay pagkatapos ng isang maghapon ng pagbe-babysit sa pamangkin ni Rosie na si Yeri.  _

_ Nakain na ang baon na pagkain. Inuubos nalang ang dalang mga softdrinks at tig-isang gawa ng mga homework for the week. Paminsang nuod sa ilaw ng mga buildings sa baba ng bundok.  _

_ Tinitigan ni Rosie si Wendy. Hindi mawala sa isip ang tinanong sa kanila ng pamangkin niya earlier during the day. Bumuntong-hininga siya. Lumingap sa paligid, pinanuod ang bawat kilos ng katabi niyang nakaupo sa hood ng kotse gamit ang ilaw ng portable lamp na dala nila. Nag-decide siya.  _

_ "Seungwan?" Tawag ni Rosie.  _

_ Nag-angat ng tingin si Wendy. Nginitian siya. "Hmm?"  _

_ "I.." Umayos ng upo si Rosie at hinarap ng maayos ang bestfriend. Bumuntong-hininga ulit, nagpadala ng dasal sa langit. "I love you." Sabi niya.  _

_ Kumurap si Wendy. Lalong ngumiti. Tinapik sa braso si Rosie. "Saan galing yun?" Natatawang tanong. "I love you too, bestfriend!" Masayang dugtong bago bumalik sa ginagawang assignment.  _

_ Umiling si Rosie. "I'm serious though..like..I'm in love with you." Sabi niya.  _

_ Tiningnan siya ulit ni Wendy. "Luh?" _

_ "Yeah..that..I'm in love with you." Ulit ni Rosie. Tumatapang na dahil wala pa namang hindi magandang reaction mula sa kausap. Tanggap niya na nagtataka. Given yun. Pero ipapaintindi niya.  _

_ "Seryoso ka?" Tanong ni Wendy.  _

_ Tumango-tango si Rosie. "Yep. Serious as can be." _

_ "Uhh..you mean that bestfriend style right?" Kamot-batok na tanong ni Wendy.  _

_ "Nope. I mean it. For realsies like..I'm in love with you not in the bestfriends style." _

_ "Shet..di kaya nadala ka lang dun sa tanong ni Yerms kanina? Where did that come from?" _

_ "No, Seungwan. This has nothing to do with Yerim's question earlier..I really am in love with you..matagal na actually..Yerms just gave me the idea to tell you." _

_ "Uhh.." _

_ "Bakit..di natin i-try na tayo nalang?" Hindi na sinubukan ni Rosie na itago ang konting hope sa boses niya nang magtanong.  _

_ Matagal bago nagsalita ulit si Wendy. "Rosie we're bestfriends.." Mahinang tugon.  _

_ "I know..that's the fun part..right?" _

_ "Baliw ka na yata..We're bestfriends..and.." Awkward na tumawa si Wendy. "Di kita type." _

_ Kumurap-kurap si Rosie. "So? Di rin naman kita type ah! Do you think I'm joking or something? Di ko naman ni-plan na main-love sa bestfriend ko pero andito na..and..Bakit hindi? Tayo nalang, Seungwan. Nobody knows both of us more than each other anyway.." _

_ "I just..tangina..ang baliw..uhmmm.." _

_ "Ayaw mo ba?" _

_ "Di naman sa ayaw pero..I don't see how it will work, Rosie." _

_ Tinuro ni Rosie si Wendy, tinuro din ang sarili. "Wannie, we're a perfect match. Everyone we know says so..Even little Yerimie saw it..We could be brilliant together..Why not give it a shot?" _

_ "I don't see you that way, Rosie." _

_ Napa-urong ng slight si Rosie sa narinig. Sandaling naramdaman na parang may tumusok na ilang daang karayom sa dibdib niya. Napapikit siya.  _

_ Hinawakan ni Wendy ang kanang kamay niya. "I'm sorry, Rosie." Bulong nito. "I just can't see you as any more than my bestfriend..I love you..pero hanggang dun lang yun. Ayokong sumubok tapos di mag-work out kasi..wala nang babalikan kung sakali." Paliwanag ni Wendy.  _

_ Suminghot si Rosie. "Holyshit." Sabi niya. Humawak na sa dibdib, pilit ba nagpigil ng iyak.  _

_ "Thank you for telling me still..and..ayun..I'm so sorry, Rosie..I hope telling me helped get that out of your chest..pero wala eh..I want to keep you as my bestfriend longer." _

_ Tumalikod si Rosie nang magsabi ulit ng sorry si Wendy. Hinayaang tumulo ang luha ng ilang minuto tapos pinunasan din agad.  _

_ "Please be okay.." Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "I..yeah..sige.." Sabi ni Rosie. Nakatalikod padin. "Forget it..fuck..forget I said anything."  _

_ "Was gonna ask you that..ayoko lang na mag-dwell ka..I mean..I'm not rejecting you completely..I'm just rejecting the idea of risking our friendship over something like that." _

_ Di napigilan ni Rosie na humikbi. "Fuck..sorry about that." Sabi niya. "Shit..I don't know why I'm crying." _

_ Kasinungalingan yun. Alam niya kung bakit siya umiiyak. Masakit.  _

_ Di kita ni Rosie pero tumango si Wendy. "Come here then..uhhhmm..sakto na hug para tumahan ka..bestfriend style." Offer ni Wendy.  _

_ Pinunasan nalang ulit ni Rosie ang mga pumapatak na luha. Humarap sa bestfriend niya na nakangiti sa kanya at nakaabang ng yakap.  _

_ Sumiksik siya.  _

_ "Ayos tayo, Rosie..we'll be alright..we're brilliant together pero only if we're bestfriends." Sabi ni Wendy.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"WANDA ANG TANGA TANGA NG SET-UP!" Sigaw ni Joy na kasunod ni Wendy na pumasok sa apartment.

Tumalon sa gulat dahil sa lakas ng boses ang nagtitimpla ng kape sa kusina na si Rosie. Napalingon sa naguusap sa living room at hindi nakakapansin sa kanya na sila Wendy at Joy. 

"Joy, I'm sorry..pero kasi yung parents namin ang nag-set up ng ganito na kami magkasama." Paliwanag ni Wendy sa girlfriend na padabog na umupo sa sofa. 

"Hindi ko gusto." Sagot ni Joy. "Bakit di ka umalis nung naging tayo?"

"Why..do I need to do that?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Kasi may girlfriend ka na! Di maganda yung may kasama ka sa bahay na ibang babae kaya!"

"Rosie's my bestfriend?"

"So?"

"My parents love her and they've known her since we were kids..I can't just leave her here."

"Edi siya paalisin mo!"

"I don't see the problem?"

Tumayo si Joy. Niyakap si Wendy. "Temptation padin yun. Nilalayo lang kita."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Iniisip mo lang yan kasi 'bestfriend' mo siya. Nadinig mo na ba the sort of stuff I've heard about her?"

"The partying? I know..Rosie tells me everything..what does that have to do with it?"

"Alam mo naman pala eh. I just worry na baka anuhin ka nun kapag umuwi ng lasing or what."

"I doubt it..and hindi na lumalabas si Rosie ngayon..balik sa dating gawi na puro aral lang inaatupag..come to think of it..feels nice to have my actual bestfriend back."

"Isa pa yan na kinakatakot ko. Ayokong maliko ka or some shit. Akin ka lang."

Halatang kinilig ang kayakap ni Joy dahil sa narinig. "Uhhmm..di ka dapat mag-alala dun. Di ko type si Rosie that way."

"Ayoko padin i-risk. Kahit nagbabawi eh di natin alam. Nandun padin yung possibility na mag relapse yun tapos ikaw pa mapagdiskitahan. Di pwede."

"Uhhh.."

"Iwan mo." Utos ni Joy.

"Luh? Bestfriend ko yun!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"So?" Bumalik sa pag-upo sa sofa si Joy. "Jowa mo ako. Bestfriend mo LANG siya. Sino sa tingin mo yung dapat mas matimbang?"

"Uhmm.."

Nagtaas ng kilay si Joy kay Wendy. 

"Jowa?" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Lam mo naman pala eh. Wendy..walang ibang makakapag-pasaya sayo like your jowa. Kahit bestfriend mo. Bago ka lang sa relationship and stuff kaya naiintindihan ko na di mo alam yun..but now that you do know..Sana eh alam mo na kung anong dapat mong gawin."

Di na inintay ni Rosie kung ano ang sasabihin ng bestfriend niya. Nakita niya yung tango. Alam na niya kung anong ibig sabihin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I tried talking to Joy like you asked me to." Bungad ni Wendy kay Rosie pagkapasok niya sa front door ng bahay nilang dalawa. "Dun ako galing."

Nakaupo sa sofa si Rosie. Gumagawa ng homework. Nag-angat siya ng tingin sa nakatayo na sa harap niya. "Hmm?"

Padabog na umupo sa couch si Wendy. Tinuro si Rosie. "I don't know what you're playing at." 

"Wh-what?"

"Naging away pa. Ang sabi sakin eh sino ka daw ba para magsabi sakin ng ganun. Hindi naman daw ikaw ang nasa relationship."

"O..kay?"

"May point siya." Sabi ni Wendy. "Wag ka sumawsaw."

"Why are you suddenly angry at me? I was just trying to look out for you kasi bestfriend mo ako. Bawal ba?"

"Don't forget..na hindi ko sinabi kay Joy that you confessed to me."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Can't help but think na you're doing all this because of that."

Binaba ni Rosie ang ballpen niya. Sinara ang libro, tinanggal ang salamin tapos tinignan sa mata si Wendy. "I can't believe you'd be so willing to think that low of me.." Mahinang sabi.

"What else would your reasons be?!"

"Putangina naman!" Binalibag ni Rosie ang coffee table. Napatalon si Wendy ng slight dahil sa tunog. "Putangina mo, Seungwan! Ikaw yung kupal na nagsabing kalimutan na nating dalawa yung sinabi ko sayo nung gabing yun pero ikaw yung nag-uungkat! Putangina..nakakapagod. Pagod na ako. Mahirap yung nagtatago pero mas madali yun kesa nagsabi nga ako sayo kaso lahat naman ng gawin ko binabaligtad mo. Ganun na ba ka-importante sayo yung si Joy para tratuhin ako ng ganito?"

"Girlfriend ko yun!"

"Bestfriend mo ako! Twenty fucking years, Seungwan. Twenty fucking years..tapos ganito lang ending?"

"Ngayon ka lang umasta ng ganyan!" Sigaw ni Wendy. "Kung kelan nagka-girlfriend na ako tsaka ka naman kireng-kire tungkol sa lahat ng ganap samin! Tama lang si Joy na mag-hinala kasi may basis naman, partida hindi ko pa sinabi sa kanya yun ha!"

"You..have no idea..what I do just to make sure na masaya ka.."

"I don't need you to. Joy does enough."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tangina ha." Galit na sabi ni Jisoo. "Napupunyeta na ako sa katangahan ni Wendy."

Sumenyas si Rosie ng kalma sa kausap. "I expected it, Jisoo." Tahimik na sabi ni Rosie.

"Wala akong pakialam whether you expected it or nah."

"Galit na galit?"

Pinatay ni Jisoo ang hawak na sigarilyo sa ashtray. Nag-sindi ng isa pa. "Ang insensitive, Rosie..sobrang insensitive na ni Wendy." Stressed na sabi ni Jisoo.

"Jisoo, she's in love..understandable."

"Hell no it isn't." Sabi ng kakadating lang sa lamesa at may dalang alak na si Jennie. Tinaasan lang ng kilay ang nakita na kaharap ni Rosie. 

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Jisoo. "Third opinion ako dito kaya pinatawag." Paliwanag niya. "Sorry late. Si Lisa?"

Dumating ang hinanap. Nakipag-high five kay Jisoo tapos umupo sa tabi nito. 

Tumabi si Jennie kay Rosie. 

"Bakit parang ang close niyo agad agad?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Rosie at Jisoo. "Di naman pwedeng dahil lang may naganap na kababalaghan sa inyo."

"Kalaro ko ng pogs yang si Jisoo nung bata pa kami." Sabi ni Rosie. 

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Ako dapat BFF niyan kaso wala eh..nagkagalit kami kasi sinunog niya yung pogs ko nung natalo siya one time..tapos nakilala niya si Wendy kinabukasan. Ngayon nalang kami nagpang-abot ulit."

"Huh. Okay." Sabi ni Jennie. Humarap kay Rosie. "Yung problema mo." Comment niya. 

"Di yun problema." Sagot ni Rosie. "Trip ko lang i-kwento."

"The fact na kinuwento mo means problema siya for you." Sabi ni Lisa.

"No it's not." 

"The fact na tinawagan mo ako for a third opinion means problema siya sayo." Entry ni Jisoo.

"Di ba pwedeng kaya ko lang kayo tinawagan eh dahil gusto ko kayo ilibre ng inuman?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Nope." Sagot nila Jennie, Jisoo, at Lisa.

"Tsk." Umiling nalang si Rosie tapos inubos ang baso ng beer. 

Nag-ehem si Jisoo. "As I was saying..yung bestfriend mo." Sabi niya kay Rosie. "Ang insensitive na. Di na tama. Nakaka-punyeta na. Do you want me to do something about it? Kakausapin ko siya. Or kahit si Joy. Para di ikaw ang nadedehado."

"No. Don't, Jisoo. Do not do that. Ayoko nang makagulo sa kanila. Relationship nila yun." Saway ni Rosie. 

"Jisoo has a point, Rosie." Sabi naman ni Jennie. "Di pwede yung tanggap ka lang ng tanggap..fuck.."

"Kahit sabihin na natin na di nila alam na narinig mo yung minsang away nila..ang badtrip padin nun mehn..puta..dinepensahan ka nga ni Wendy ang half-assed naman." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Tsaka di maganda yung nagagamit yung mali mo against you lalo pa't nagbabawi ka naman na. Mas maayos ka pa nga ngayon kesa dati eh!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Enough guys." Sabi ni Rosie. "Ayokong makasira, ayoko nang mangialam."

"Umamin ka na din lang.." Sabi ni Jennie. "Bakit hindi mo subukang ulitin?" 

"No, Jennie. Di ko gagawin yun. Bala pa. Tsaka ayokong lalong isipin ni Wendy na kaya ko lang siya sinusubukang gisingin eh dahil dun..kasi hindi yun ang intention ko."

"Kawawa ka." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"I don't care." Sagot ni Rosie. "Bestfriend ko si Seungwan..tama lang na tulungan ko siya."

"Rosie naman." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Tsk." Sabi ni Jennie. "Masokista ka."

"Sigurado ka na talaga?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

Tumango si Rosie. "If doing what I'm about to do would help na hindi lalong ma-toxic si Wendy at yung jowa niya na mahal na mahal niya..Then by god, I'll do it."

"Hmm..Sige..kakausapin ko sila Tita Taeyeon. Kilala pa naman ako ng mga yun diba? Dun ka na muna sakin."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Aalis ka?" Takang tanong ni Wendy sa bestfriend niya na nagsisimulang mag-impake ng mga gamit sa kwarto nito. 

"Huh? Uhh..Yeah." Sagot ni Rosie. 

"Hanggang kelan?" 

"For the rest of college most likely."

"Bakit?"

"Uhmm.."

"I mean..also, saan ka lilipat? Babalik ka kila tita?"

"No, Wannie..uhh..I'm sharing with Jisoo. Pero you have nothing to worry about. Saks na I'll finish this month and give you my share in full." Paliwanag ni Rosie. 

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Uhh..mas malapit condo ni Soo. Walking distance kesa mamasahe ako everyday."

"Pwede naman kita ihatid. Diba sabay naman tayo usually?"

"When's the last time na nagsabay tayo? Magkaiba na sched natin, Wan. Ayos na this arrangement."

"Ah oo nga pala kay Joy na ako nanggagaling lately."

"Mhmm." Nilagay ni Rosie ang iba niyang items sa isang kahon. 

Kamot-batok si Wendy. "Uhmm..I..want to apologize."

"For what, Wendy?"

"Yung argument natin a few weeks ago..I said some things that are out of line soooo..sorry."

"Wag mo na isipin. All good. No problem." Mabilis na sagot ni Rosie. 

"Di eh. I..realized you have a point naman. I was a bit blind."

"Mahal mo eh. Gotta do what you can to keep her happy. I get it. May mali din ako."

"Rosie.."

"Forget it, Wendy. I promise we're okay. Kelan ba tayo nag-away na matagal?" Pilit ang ngiti pero ngumiti si Rosie sa bestfriend niya.

"Sure?"

"Yup."

Tumango si Wendy. Umupo sa kama ni Rosie tapos huminga ng malalim. "Good. Uhh..I suppose ayos nadin na ganito arrangement."

Alam na ni Rosie kung saan pupunta ang usapan. Nagpaka-busy siya lalo sa tinatrabahong pagiimpake para mapigil ang sarili. 

"Anmeron?" Tanong niya padin. 

"Ayaw din kasi ni Joy na may kasama ako sa bahay eh." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ahh. Bakit daw?"

"Wala lang..uhhm..kasi daw..you..kind of have a rep..and with you being in love with me and all..basta..di rin ideal na magkasama tayo sa bahay."

"Hmm. Pasensya na."

"Deh okay lang..nakapag-decide ka naman diba?"

"Yeah."

"Ayos. We could still see each other naman. Sa karinderya or sa school, tsaka there's the overlook. We don't have to not do that kasi lang lumipat ka na ng bahay. Think of it as a better way for us to be bestfriends. Makaka-move on ka pa tsaka labas ka na samin ni Joy completely."

"Mhmm."

"Ayos. Need help with packing?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Auntie Wosie? Where ate Wandy?" Tanong ni Yeri. 

Isa nanamang Sabado na nakatambay silang dalawa sa kwarto ng bata. Naglalaro ng Lego. Si Rosie lang ang seryosong naga-attempt na magbuo ng something. Pinupukol lang ni Yeri kung saan saan ang mga pieces.

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Rosie. Naghalungkat sa kumpol ng Lego para sa isang square na pula. 

Pinukpok siya ni Yeri ng Lego sa ulo. "Where ate Wandy?" Tanong ulit. 

Kalmadong hinawakan ni Rosie ang kamay ng bata. Kinuha ang hawak ni Yeri tapos sinaway niya. "We don't hurt people, Yerms."

"Sowy." Nakasimangot na sagot. 

Ngumiti si Rosie. Niyakap ang pamangkin. "Cute mo."

Nagpumiglas si Yeri. Nagtanong ulit. "Where?"

"Di ko alam eh. Sorry din." Sagot ni Rosie.

"I miss her. She makes dah bwest woosh."

"I know, Yerimie. I miss her too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You're moving out?" Takang tanong sa kapatid niya na kasamang kumakain sa dining table. 

"Yeh ate." Sagot ni Rosie. Nilaro lang ang pasta sa plato niya. 

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Mas malapit sa school yung lilipatan. Tipid sa pamasahe."

"Diba di ka naman talaga namamasahe kasi sabay kayo ni Seungwan?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Uhh..Di na ngayon. Magkaiba na kasi kami ng schedules."

"Do Moms know?"

"No..di ko pa nasasabi."

"Hmmm." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"May di ka sinasabi. You and Seungwan are practically attached at the hip. Something happened that made you do this, Rothie. Ano yun?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"And does it have anything to do with why Wendy doesn't drop by with you on Saturdays anymore?" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Don't think we haven't noticed..ilang buwan na."

Tumingin si Rosie sa dalawang ate. Umiyak.

Napatayo si Irene mula sa upuan niya tapos niyakap ang kapatid. "Rothie? What's wrong?" Tanong niya. 

Hinablot ni Seulgi ang tissue na nasa kabilang side ng lamesa tapos inabot sa asawa niya. 

"I..Ate I messed up." Humihikbi na sabi ni Rosie. 

"Ha?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"I messed up." Ulit ni Rosie. 

Kinuwento niya ang mga ganap ng nakaraang buwan. Mula sa pag-amin niya kay Wendy, sa phase niya ng pagwawala para magpapansin, yung pagpapakilala ni Wendy kay Joy sa kanya, yung gabing may nangyari sa kanila ng dati niyang kalaro sa pogs, yung lakad kung saan dinala ni Wendy si Joy sa spot nilang mag bestfriend, lahat ng argument nila ni Wendy. Lahat ibinuhos niya sa ate niya sa gitna ng pag-iyak niya. 

Di namalayan na nailipat na pala siya nila Irene at Seulgi at sa sofa na sila nakaupo ng ate niya. 

"Rosie..what?" Tanong ni Irene nang matapos magkwento ang kapatid niya. 

"I messed up.. I went apeshit trying to fit the image she wanted pero di naman gumana..I messed up..kasi marka na sakin yun..I can't even be a bestfriend to Wendy without that over my head.." Umiiyak padin siya. 

"By the sound of it..Parang ang toxic na jowa nung Joy girl kay Seungwan." Comment ni Seulgi. "Does her parents know?"

"Not yet I think." Sabi ni Rosie. Tinanggap ang in-offer sa kanya na tubig ni Seulgi. "Please don't tell them. I don't want Seungwan to have more reasons to doubt my intentions."

"Let me get this shit straight." Sabi ni Irene. Namumula na. "Nagwalwal ka..for a couple of months..parties..one night stands..grades on the decline..just to try and see if Seungwan would notice you kasi sabi niya trip niya bad girl?"

"Yes?" Sagot ni Rosie. "Pero I stopped..I swear, ate. I stopped..and it's not full walwal..I..I didn't go and sleep around..one one night stand on the last night I went hard sa inom kasi nga Wendy introduced Joy and..it hurt..pero that was it..I don't even know if it counts kasi si Jisoo yun and I remember nothing."

"You and Wendy were talking about a Chanyeol guy nung minsan." Entry ni Seulgi. "I overheard you guys. Sabi mo he was a one night stand gone wrong and you don't do relationships."

Binatukan ni Irene si Rosie. "Ang tanga tanga mo." Sabi niya. 

"Chanyeol is a good friend." Sabi ni Rosie. "I went to a party with him one time and..got wasted..so hinatid niya ako pauwi. Walang nangyari samin, everyone just thought there was so we both ran with it."

Binatukan ulit ni Irene si Rosie. "Ang tanga tanga tanga tanga tanga mo."

"Calm down, Irene." Sabi ni Seulgi. Hinawakan sa balikat ang asawa tapos nginitian. "Let Rosie explain. It won't help saying that..kita mo naman na sising-sisi na."

"Ate.." Sabi ni Rosie. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. Niyakap lang ulit si Rosie. 

"Di niya ako pinigilan." Sabi ni Rosie. Naiyak ulit. "Pero..kung sabagay..tama nga naman. Bakit niya ako pipigilan eh benefit pa sa kanila ni Joy yun..Tama lang naman na gawin ko to diba?"

"Rosie.."

"I messed up. Marked na ako. Doesn't matter what I do next..andun na yun..I..wanted to try and make the most of it at least..Kasi I still learned a few things sa walwal..enough to see toxic shit from miles away..Gusto ko lang naman maging maayos na bestfriend kay Wendy kaya ko siya kinakausap..kaya ko pilit pinapaintindi sa kanya what's going on..I..don't want my bestfriend to get hurt." Paliwanag ni Rosie. "That's all..I need someone to believe me when I say that..everyone thinks na kaya ko ginagawa kasi I have feelings for Seungwan pero di ganun yun eh..I can toss that away if it means I get to keep my bestfriend."

"Alam mo ba.." Sabi ni Irene. "That Slug and I..nearly fell apart before we got together?"

Kumurap si Rosie sa ate niya. "Huh?"

Tumango si Seulgi. "Irene's right..kamuntik na kami mag F.O dati." Natatawang kwento. 

"H-how? You two are literally the most stable relationship I've ever seen that are not my moms."

Natawa si Irene. "Actually." Sabi niya. "Pero yeah..we fell apart and it was fucked."

"What.."

Nag-abot ulit ng tissue si Seulgi kay Rosie. "Dumistansya ako." Sabi niya. 

Uminom ng tubig si Irene. 

Tuloy lang sa kwento si Seulgi. Kibit-balikat. "Wala eh. Ampogi nung naging jowa. Filthy fucking rich too. Kengena wala akong panlaban noon kaya lumayo ako. Tsaka tuwing nagkikita kami puro away lang..pikunan..clouded judgement ko eh, tipong di ko makuhang matuwa para sa kanya kasi deep down..alam kong I can treat her better kahit bestfriend lang ako..so I left instead..para kako pweds silang maging mag-jowa ng walang istorbo. Tumagal din ako ng kalahating taon akalain mo yun?"

"Kasi hinabol ko yang hayop na yan when I noticed na parang may kulang." Sabi ni Irene. "Looking back, I realize..na kaya ko din siguro ginawa yun is because I knew..na di ko kaya without her."

"What..does that have to do with Seungwan and I?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

"Wag mo ako gayahin is what I'm trying to say." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Kasi ngayon palang alam kong mahihirapan ka."

"Mahihirapan siya lalo pag di siya lumayo though." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

"Kung sabagay.." Comment ni Seulgi. Humawak sa baba na parang nag-iisip. "Yung anim na buwan ko din naman na hindi ka nakikita eh madami akong natutunan kahit paano."

"Mhmm. Like what?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Shit like how to use a washing machine." Biro ni Seulgi. 

"Pakyu ka po." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Sana lahat ng na-fall sa bestfriend eh kasing swerte niyo diba?" Sabi ni Rosie. Nagmamaktol. 

"Ano ba talaga gusto mo mangyari?" Tanong ni Irene. "Malabo ka din eh."

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "I want things to go back to normal with Seungwan and I."

"Di na magiging normal ulit, Rosie." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Nangumpisal ka na eh. Tapos nagka-girlfriend pa si Wendy. May mababago at mababago talaga."

"Nakakainis. Dapat pala di ko nalang ginawa kung ganun din lang kahihinatnan."

"Lilipat ka talaga? Sure na?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"50%?"

"Panindigan mo. Gandang idea yan. Malay natin hanapin ka din ni Wendy. Kahit as a friend right?"

"Di naman na ako umaasa ng mas malalim pa dun."

"Kung ayaw niya edi wag. Dun siya kay Joy." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Best thing to do is to let her think on her own, Rosie. Wendy will come around. Matalino yun..bulag lang for now."

"Ayokong masaktan siya bago siya magising."

"Wala ka na magagawa dun, Rothie.." Sabi ni Irene. "She has to learn lessons by herself..You both do. Time apart will help."

"Hmm."

"You tried everything you could..she made her choice. Let her." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Tanga ka kasi." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Babe.." Saway ulit ni Seulgi. 

"What? Don't stop me, Slug. Totoo naman na ang tanga nung galawan. Pero okay nadin. At least you're thinking of how to sort things out now."


	6. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.
> 
> Tumatalino na ulit si Seungwan. 
> 
> We switch to her POV on the next chapters, I shall work on them all before starting to upload. 
> 
> In the meantime..I hope Rosie's side is all good. 
> 
> Tell me what you think yeah? Salamat guys!

"Ui." Bati ni Wendy. "Ngayon lang kita nakita ulit dito since lumipat ka."

Tumingin si Rosie sa umupo sa harapan niya. Ngumiti. "Namiss ko baconkalog dito so I thought to drop by." Paliwanag niya. 

"Paano ka nagre-review without your orange juice?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Tsaka..saan?"

"Jisoo brought JenLisa and I to this cool café she usually goes to that has frakin amazing fruit shakes and shit." Kwento ni Rosie. "The four of us actually make a pretty fucking awesome study group din..kaya ginawa na naming HQ yung café. Reserved table and all."

"Hmm."

"Buti nakadaan ka sa karinderya today. I've had ate counter tell me na hindi ka na din daw niya nakikita dito lagi."

"Ahhh..Well..Madalas nasa bahay lang kami ni Joy eh. We go to restaurants and clubs mostly pag lumalabas."

"Cool." Bumalik lang sa inaaral na module si Rosie. 

Kamot-batok si Wendy. "You uhh..you look good." Comment niya. 

Nag-ayos ng salamin si Rosie. Saglit na nilingon si Wendy. "You look like shit. Get a haircut. Tsaka kumakain ka ba?" Sabi niya. 

Hinawi ni Wendy ang buhok. "Yeah..saks na. Joy likes the hair..and..uhh..diet?"

"Okay."

"Kanina ka pa dito?"

"Couple hours. Jisoo dropped me off bago siya magpunta ng library. Said she'll pick me up in a bit too."

"Hmmm."

Natahimik sila. Matagal. Walang maisip na conversation topic si Wendy, busy sa pag-aaral si Rosie.

Umorder nalang ng pagkain para sa kanilang dalawa si Wendy. Kasama ang paborito nilang mga juice para lang may magawa. 

Nagtanong si Rosie nang ibaba ni Wendy ang tray sa lamesa. "You usually bring something to work on. Saan na? Sabayan mo nalang ako mag-aral as usual." 

Umiling si Wendy. "Uhh..Tinago ni Joy yung stuff ko." Sagot niya. "Masyado daw akong nakatutok sa pagbabawi ng grades and nauubusan na ako ng time sa kanya. Imposed a ban on studying for the week."

Nagpigil si Rosie pero di kinaya. Napa-comment padin. "It's finals week."

Naubo si Wendy. "I know. Uhhh.."

"Try telling her you can study together. Keri na pareho pa kayong papasa." Suggestion ni Rosie. 

"She doesn't like it when I tell her what to do."

"Suggest lang naman. Bahala ka."

Natahimik nanaman sila. Isang oras din ang lumipas. Lumingap si Wendy sa labas ng karinderya nang mag-buzz ang cellphone ni Rosie. Saktong nakita niya na bumaba mula sa isang kotse across the street si Jisoo. 

Pinulot ni Rosie ang cellphone at binasa ang text. Tumango tapos nagsimulang ayusin ang gamit. 

Pinanuod lang ni Wendy si Jisoo na sumandal sa gilid ng pintuan ng kotse nito tapos nagsindi ng sigarilyo. 

"Smoker." Comment niya. 

"Huh?" Sabi ni Rosie. 

"Si Jisoo kako. Smoker." Ulit ni Wendy. Pasimpleng sumenyas ng ulo sa direction ng pinapanuod niya sa labas. 

Lumingon si Rosie. "Sira-ulo talaga yun." Sabi niya. "Kaya pala take your time yung text kasi andito na siya."

"I don't..trust yung galawan. Sigurado kang good influence yan? Nagyoyosi." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Tumitig si Rosie kay Wendy. "So?"

"I mean..Baka maliko ka."

"Keeps telling JenLisa and I that it's a dumb habit she doesn't want us to try. Probs her last stick for the week too. She's been trying to quit."

"Hmm."

"Problema mo? Nakakunot noo mo diyan."

"Wala lang. Baka kasi ma-BI ka nung mga kasama mo lately..I mean..smoker yung isa..tapos Jennie and Lisa kind of have a rep for being the rich kid party people."

"Onga noh?" Sabi ni Rosie. "Tuwing nainom kami sa condo ni Soo sagot lagi nung JenLisa."

"See! Baka mag-spiral ka ulit dahil sa kanila."

"Di naman siguro. All four of us tend to be studying more than we're drinking. Been three months and tatlong beses lang kami uminom saks na per end of the month."

"Baka naman di mo lang napapansin."

"Di yata nagpe-pay attention. I mentioned earlier I've been acing everything since I started hanging out with them."

"Mediocre isn't acing."

"Top four out of whole class seems like it is. Running for the Dean's list kaming lahat. Ikaw ba?" Sagot ni Rosie. Halatang napipikon na sa direction ng usapan. 

"Top..ten si Joy." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ikaw tinatanong ko."

"Uhh.."

Nilagay ni Rosie ang modules niya sa backpack. Huminga ng malalim. "They treat me well. Helps a lot na pareho pa kami ng course kaya mas madali yung review sessions."

Tumawag si Jisoo kay Rosie. Mabilis na sinagot. 

"Oi." Sabi ni Rosie sa telepono. 

_ "Ang tagal mo. Dali na! Inaantay tayo nung mag-jowa matutunaw na daw yung Strawberry frappe mo!" _ Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Kala ko ba take my time? Andito si Wendy."

_ "Take your time pero pakibilis. Napapayosi ako and I can't." _

"Wow naman dedicated."

_ "It's an expensive habit I want to break. Hurry up." _

"Teka lang!"

_ "Pag ako nakatatlong stick dito magtetext ako ulit sayo tas gora na ha." _

"G."

_ "Oks." _

Binaba na ni Rosie ang tawag. Binalik ang attention sa bestfriend niya. 

"Demanding." Comment ni Wendy.

"Madugo yung Asian Lit na tatrabahuhin namin tonight. Atat ang lahat kasi ayaw namin abutin ng closing sa café." Sagot ni Rosie. 

"Hmm. Di makaintay? Bestfriend mo kausap mo."

"Madugo yung Asian Lit na aaralin namin tonight." Ulit ni Rosie. "Set up this review session two days ago. Muntanga pag kami pa ni Soo yung late eh kami may dala ng references."

"Trip niyo after?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Uhh..Kakayanin ba pag sinundo kita tas punta tayo sa overlook?" Aya niya.

"Baka diretso uwi na kami lahat. Hmm..hapon naman exams bukas. Pwede."

"Sige..I'll text you? Bestfriend time..I..missed it."

Ngumiti si Rosie. "Alright. See you later I guess."

"Bye.."

"Bye."

Nag-ring ulit ang phone ni Rosie. Sinagot nanaman. "Ang bilis nung tatlo ha!"

_ "Di na ako nanigarilyo ulit. Limang piso isang stick amputa. I can't. Pang-fishball natin yung barya ko kaya kukulitin nalang kita." _

"How sweet."

_ "Dalian mo pukingna naman!" _

"Eto na, babe. Miss mo naman ako agad eh."

Kumunot ang noo ni Wendy sa narinig. 

_ "Lul." _ Sagot ni Jisoo. Binaba ang call.

Natawa si Rosie. Binulsa ang cellphone tapos yumakap ng mabilis kay Wendy bago sinukbit ang backpack sa likod. "Get a haircut, Seungwan. You're looking unkempt. Tita Seohyun would blow a gasket pag nakita ka nun." Umalis nadin. 

Tumango sa hangin si Wendy. Lumingon sa labas sakto na para makita si Rosie na yumakap kay Jisoo tapos humalik sa pisngi nito. 

Binaling niya ang attention sa naiwan na juice niya. Ininom. Nag-iisip.

Tumawag sa kanya si Joy. Sakto na para di niya marinig ang sigaw ni Jisoo mula sa kabilang kalsada.

"Para kang tanga Rosie, layuan mo nga ako! Jowa ka ba?! Makahalik amputa kadiri ha!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"May mga plano ba tayong mag Samurai?" Tanong ni Lisa sa mga kasama niya sa table. 

Tumingin ang lahat sa kanya. 

"Ha?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"How you like that?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Pakyu." Comment ni Jennie. 

"May mga plano ba kako tayong mag Samurai." Ulit ni Lisa. "Di ko maisip kung anong silbi nitong pesteng Book of Five Rings na to pinapagtripan nalang yata tayo nung prof natin eh."

"Pinagti-tripan or not..nakasabit padin grades natin dito." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Saks na learn some discipline." Sabi ni Jennie. "Bawal gayahin ha! Yun na sagot ko sa essay pag meron. Tamang keme na teaches you discipline and shit."

"Kainis naman yun." Sabi ni Rosie. "I'm gonna end up pulling shit out of my ass like teaches you cool tricks with a sword or something." Sumimangot.

"Magdala ka ng katana." Biro ni Jisoo. "Palo mo kay Maam Sooyoung baka bigyan ka ng bonus points."

Nag-ping ang phone ni Rosie. Kita ng lahat ang text preview galing kay Wendy.

_ "Ayaw akong payagan ni Joy. Pero ta-try kong tumakas. One hour?" _

"Lalabas kayo?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Rosie.

Sumagot si Rosie pagkatapos mag-reply ng okay sa text ni Wendy. "Yeah. Nagkita kami sa karinderya kanina eh. Nag-aya na tumambay kami sa spot namin. Saks na din..I missed doing that anyway."

"Ayos yan!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Makakapag-catch up kayo ng maayos sa mga ganap niyo sa buhay since nag-hiwalay kayo ng ilang buwan."

Tumango si Jisoo. "Panigurado madami kayong magandang mapaguusapan."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "Sana." Sabi niya. "By the looks of it..Seungwan's in a bad place. Di niya lang name-mention..pero she seems weird itsura palang. Ganun yun pag madaming iniisip eh. Nakakalimutan magpa-gupit, malnourished."

"Kamo eh ilang minuto palang kayo magkasama kanina napansin mo agad yun?!" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Duh. Bestfriend ko si Wan. I like to think na kahit matagal-tagal kaming di nakapagsama kasi na-focus sa ibang bagay..alam ko padin galawan niya."

"Mago-open up yun sayo mamaya." Sabi ni Lisa. "Saks na makinig ka nalang with zero side comments para maiwasan na mag-away nanaman kayo."

"Pakahirap kasi magpigil amputspa." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Wala kang magagawa. Choice niya padin ginagawa niya. Suporta ka nalang. Baka sakaling maliwanagan siya ng kusa." Sabi ni Jisoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Isa-isang yumakap si Rosie sa mga kasama niya sa table nang makita sa labas na pumarada ang kotse ni Wendy. "Una na ako, guys." Paalam niya.

"Text mo kami pag nakauwi ka ha!" Bilin ni Lisa.

Inabot ni Jisoo ang isang set ng photocopied na modules kay Rosie. "Malimutan mo pa to." Sabi niya. "Ingat kayo ni Wendy!"

"See you guys!" Pinulot ni Rosie ang backpack, shinoot ang bigay ni Jisoo tapos lumingon sa labas. 

Sakto pa na sumandal sa gilid ng kotse niya si Wendy, nag-ayos ng salamin, dukot sa bulsa para sa phone, hawi ng buhok. 

Umupo ulit si Rosie. Binatukan siya ni Jennie. 

"Tignan mo tong babaeng to!" Sigaw ni Jennie. "Marupok ka din eh!"

Sumenyas si Rosie sa labas. Namumula. "Bakit naman kasi may ganun?! Diba pwedeng dumukot ng phone without being so gwapo?! Nakakainis." Huminga ng malalim. Umiling. "Bestfriend mo yun, Rosie. Bestfriend mo. Best. Friend." Sabi sa sarili. 

Natawa si Jisoo. Tinulak palabas ng booth nila si Rosie. "Hala na lumarga ka na! Nang makauwi ng maaga! Madami pang aaralin!" Sabi niya. 

Tumawag si Wendy sa cellphone ni Rosie. Sinagot niya habang kumakaway sa mga maiiwan. "Hello? Yeh Seungwan. Palabas na. G."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tahimik silang bumiyahe ng tatlumpung minuto. 

Umubo ng slight si Rosie. Napalingon si Wendy. 

"I've got some water sa backpack ko. Saks na clear your throat." Offer ni Wendy. 

"Salamat." Sagot ni Rosie. Kinuha ang tinutukoy na water bottle tapos uminom bago ibalik sa bag. 

Tahimik ulit. 

Nag-ehem si Wendy.

"Baka ikaw naman may kailangan sa tubig." Natatawang comment ni Rosie. Akmang dudukutin ulit ang water bottle. 

Umiling si Wendy. "Uhh..I just..why is it awkward?" Tanong niya. 

Stoplight. Nagtinginan silang dalawa. 

"Di ko alam." Sabi ni Rosie. "Bakit nga ba?"

"I'm sorry, Rothie." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakasimangot. Halatang malungkot.

"Don't be, Seungwan." Bulong ni Rosie. "Forget it. We're okay. I just want us to be okay again."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Inabot ni Wendy ang isang baso ng orange juice sa nakaupo sa hood ng kotse niya. 

Nakangiting tinanggap. "Salamat."

Tumango si Wendy tapos pumuwesto nadin sa tabi ni Rosie. 

Sabay silang humiga.

Tahimik na pinanuod ang langit.

"What have you been up to lately?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

"Hmm? Uhh..Nothing much. Just..Joy." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"As expected."

"Hmm."

Tahimik ulit. Bumaba si Wendy mula sa tinatambayan. Takang bumangon si Rosie tapos nilingon ang bestfriend niya na naglalakad papunta sa likod ng kotse. 

"Seungwan?" Tawag niya. 

"Saglit lang." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Naghintay si Rosie. Saglit nga lang talaga. Pagbalik ni Wendy ay may dala ng dalawang gitara. Inabot ang isa kay Rosie.

"Saks na jam sessions like before." Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy. "Toss out the awkward kasi stupid."

Tumango si Rosie. Sinimulang i-tono ang gitara. 

Sinukbit ni Wendy ang gitara sa sarili. Nagsimulang tumugtog.  _ "Tila ibon kung lumipad!"  _ Kanta niya. 

Natawa si Rosie. Sumabay sa tugtugan. "Tuloy mo." Yakag niya sa bestfriend.

_ "Sumabay sa hangin ako'y napatingin! Sa dalagang nababalot ng hiwagaaaaaa!!!" _

Hinayaan lang ni Rosie ang trip ng bestfriend niya. Tamang tawa nalang sa mukhang tanga na sayawan nito, strum lang ng gitara para punan ang mga hindi matugtog ni Wendy dahil sa hand movements na naisipang ipasok sa 'interpretative dance' nito.

Nag-ring ang cellphone na nakapatong sa tabi ni Rosie. Kita niya ang caller ID. Joy na may green na heart. Sumimangot siya.

Mabilis na inikot ni Wendy ang gitara papunta sa likod niya. Lumapit kay Rosie tapos dinantay ang kamay sa tuhod ng bestfriend. Tumingala ng slight para maabot ng tingin ang mata ni Rosie. "Hourly tawag checking up on where I am..baka kasi trip lumabas or something..but..I can ignore it, Rosie." Bulong niya. 

_ Nag aabang sa langit, sa mga ulap sumisilip. Sa likod ng mga tala, kahit sulyap lang darna. _

"Don't. Seungwan. Baka mag-away pa kayo." Sabi nalang ni Rosie. 

"Sure ka?"

Tumango lang ulit si Rosie. Pinulot ang cellphone ni Wendy tapos inabot sa may-ari. "GG na, Wan." Sabi niya.

"Sorry."

"Ayos lang nukaba. Sagutin mo na dali!"

Sinagot nga ni Wendy ang tawag. Naglakad palayo habang nakikipag-usap.

Tumugtog lang ulit si Rosie habang naghihintay. Nag-iba ng kanta. Saks na. Kamikazee din naman.

_ Pahamak yan si kupido. Di naman asintado. Tinamaan nga ako pero haging lamang sayo. Hanggang tingin na lang. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakasimangot na bumalik si Wendy sa sasakyan.

"How was it?" Tanong ni Rosie. "Mej matagal din yun ah."

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. Nag-strum ng malungkot na tune sa gitara na nakasukbit padin sa kanya. "Yelled at me for going out without her." 

"Hmm. Kelangan mo na umuwi?"

Mabilis ang iling ni Wendy. "No!" Sigaw niya. 

Kamuntik na mahulog si Rosie mula sa pagkakaupo niya dahil sa gulat. Napahawak pa siya sa dibdib niya. "Luh?"

"Uhh.." Sabi ni Wendy. Balik normal ang boses. "No..I..uhh..di ako uuwi. Uhmm..bahala siya dun..I..missed my bestfriend. And I want to spend more time with her.."

"I don't want to be the cause of another problem."

"I can deal with it."

"Seungwan."

Hinawakan ni Wendy ang kamay ni Rosie. Nginitian siya. "It's okay, Rothie. Don't worry about it. I've been stupid the past few months. Neglected you and shit..Kailangan ko bumawi. Let me yeah?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been worrying over you the past couple months." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Lumingon si Rosie mula sa pagtitig niya sa view. "Huh?"

Nakatitig lang si Wendy sa langit. "Di ko alam. Di kasi tayo nakakapagusap nadin lamoyun? I..felt you pulling away and..not gonna lie..hurt my meow meow." Sabi niya.

"Seungwan."

Tiningnan nadin ni Wendy si Rosie. "I'm glad I saw you sa karinderya earlier. I really am. Di mo nadin kasi nasasagot mga tawag and messages ko since you left our place and I was itching to talk.."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I know why you were doing it. I should be the one saying sorry. Masyado akong naging tanga and I pushed you away."

"You kind of have to. May girlfriend ka na eh. Takes more importance."

"No..it doesn't. It shouldn't. Nagpadala ako dun sa idea ni Joy na puro siya lang dapat..which..isn't exactly wrong pero..bestfriend kita. I should have fought for your place harder."

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosie. "Nangyari na eh. Ayos na yun. I have to sort myself pati..saks na we go on our own for now."

Suminghot si Wendy. Pinulot ang gitara at nagsimulang tumugtog. 

Nakinig lang si Rosie. Pumikit tapos huminga ng malalim at tumingala. 

Kumanta si Wendy.  _ "I don't think you have to leave if to change is what you need, you can change right next to me. When you're high, I'll take the lows. You can ebb and I can flow and we'll take it slow and grow as we go..Grow as we go." _

Matagal na tahimik. 

Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Rosie. Dumilat tapos tinitigan si Wendy na nagsa-strum nalang ng random chords sa gitarang hawak niya padin.

"Pa-fall ka din eh no?" Biro ni Rosie. 

"Gwapo masyado." Sagot ni Wendy. Ngumiti kay Rosie tapos inayos ang salamin. 

"Ewan ko sayo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kayo ba ni Jisoo?"

"What. Where did that idea come from?"

"Wala lang. Tinawag mong babe kanina nung sinundo ka eh. Tas ang sweet nung pahalik mo when you reached her."

"Stalker ka."

"Not my fault I can see you two from the window seat."

"Hmm."

"Kayo ba?"

"Selos ka?"

"Bakit? Di noh. Just want to know para I can grill her bestfriend style."

"You don't have to protect me from her."

"So kayo nga."

"Nope."

"Kala ko ba you don't do relationships?"

"I don't."

"Eh bakit jinowa mo si Jichu?"

"Di ko jowa yun ang kulit ng nanay mo."

"Bakit may pahalik?"

"Kasi trip ko and she hates it. Tamang asar mag-tropa."

"Di mo naman ako ginaganun eh mas tropa tayo."

"Gusto mo ba?"

"Joke lang to naman."

"Mhmm."

"Di talaga?"

"Di nga. I don't do relationships."  _ Kung di rin lang ikaw..bakit pa? _

"Weh?"

"Ano naman ba kasi sayo kung sakaling jowa ko nga?"

"Have to go through the bestfriend first. Isn't that a rule?"

"Not really. Di naman ganun yung case niyo ni Joy."

Natahimik si Wendy. Walang maisagot sa point ng bestfriend.

"Burn." Asar ni Rosie. Ininom ang natitirang coke tapos bumaba na mula sa hood ng kotse. Tumingin sa wristwatch. "Lika na. It's late and I have 5 World History powerpoints to review still."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nag-aayos sila ng paligid bago umuwi. Gaya ng nakagawian.

Biglang may ingay mula sa kalsada. Nagtinginan sila. Sabay na nagpunta sa likod ng kotse para tignan ang ganap. 

May ilang pick-up truck na dumating. Nang makaparada ay bumaba si Joy mula sa isa. Kasama ang ilang mga maiingay na taong kanya-kanyang kuha ng coolers mula sa likod ng mga truck. 

"Shit." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Nagsimula nang pumarty ang mga tao. May nagpatugtog ng Hayaan Mo Sila ng Ex Battalion mula sa speaker ng isang pick-up. Nag-woo yung mga tao. 

"Tangina. Is this what I think it is?" Sabi ni Rosie. "Jeje nung soundtrip ha. Pang-jeep na may malalang bass sa ilalim ng upuan."

Lumapit si Joy sa kanilang dalawa. Inirapan si Rosie tapos hinila papunta sa tabi niya si Wendy. Ma-dramang niyakap tapos hinalikan sa pisngi. 

"Sabi ko na dito kita makikita eh." Sabi ni Joy kay Wendy. "Nagdala ako ng tropa. Party party sagot na namin alak. Missed you, BABE." 

Pointed yung babe. All caps na sinabi habang nakatitig kay Rosie na parang nang-aasar. 

Di na pumatol si Rosie. Inintay nalang ang gagawin ni Wendy. 

"Uhh..Joy." Sabi ni Wendy. "Di tayo pweds mag-party dito."

"At bakit?" Mataray na sagot ni Joy. 

"Kasi spot namin to." Di napigilang comment ni Rosie. 

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Joy. "Di sayo yung lugar."

_ GG na putangina.  _ Isip ni Rosie. "Was here first though." Sabi niya.

"Kahit na." Banat ni Joy. "Wala akong pakialam sa mararamdaman mo. I'm claiming this kaya magpa-party ako. Umiyak ka sa kung kanino mo trip umiyak, wala kang magagawa."

"Joy." Saway ni Wendy. "Wag naman ganyan makipag-usap kay Rosie. You don't have to be mean. She has a point. This is our spot. Just coz I showed it to you doesn't mean pwede ka na magdala ng kung sino-sino sa lugar without at least telling either Rosie or I about it."

Sumasayaw si Rosie sa utak niya. How You Like That. Blackpink. Yung part na nage-angry walk sila.  _ YASSSS SEUNGWAN SHOW THAT BACKBONE. _

Suminghap si Joy. Hinawakan sa magkabilang balikat si Wendy tapos inalog. "Nagpapalamon ka nanaman sa katangahan!" Sigaw ni Joy. "Girlfriend mo ako baka nalilimutan mo! Hindi ka ba masaya na nandito din ako?" Biglang lambing. 

_ Baliw yata to amputa. _ Isip ni Rosie.

"Masaya akong nandito ka, Joy." Sabi ni Wendy. "Pero di ako masaya na nagdala ka ng gulo."

"Hindi to gulo, Wendy. Tsaka kailangan mo ng matinong social life." Sabi ni Joy. "Di yung puro yan lang malandi mong 'bestfriend' yung kasama mo."

"Di malandi si Rosie."

"Haynako. Di mo lang nakikita. Inaagaw ka na ang clueless mo padin." Tinapik ni Joy sa pisngi si Wendy. Nilapitan si Rosie tapos tinignan ng masama.

"Layuan mo jowa ko. Ang dami daming pwedeng landiin na hindi siya." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Di ko nilalandi si Wendy. Bestfriend ko yan. Bakit ba selos na selos ka?" Banat ni Rosie.

"Kasi sakin lang yan. Ayokong may ibang nagbe-benefit sa presence niya."

"So benefit lang habol mo?"

"Wag mo akong inaakusahan. Baka ikaw yung ganun."

"Teh..Di ko kailangan si Wendy kung benefit lang ang usapan. Di ba nga sabi mo madami akong pwedeng landiin?"

"Tumigil nga kayong dalawa!" Sabi ni Wendy. Sumiksik sa gitna ng nagbabangayan niyang bestfriend at girlfriend. "Para kayong ewan."

"Siya nagsimula eh." Sabi ni Rosie. "I was just here minding my own business being a bestfriend tapos she goes and accuses me of stupid shit."

"Wendy. Inaaway ako. It doesn't matter who started it. Sakin ka dapat nakakampi." Sabi ni Joy.

"Toxic mo teh, who hurt you?!" Sigaw ni Rosie kay Joy. "May sariling utak si Seungwan wag mo siyang diktahan!"

"Teka muna putangina!" Sigaw ni Wendy. "Jesus Christ." Stressed na pinisil ang bridge ng ilong niya. "Why..can't you two get along?"

"Kasi di kami dapat mag get-along." Sagot ni Joy. "You have to make a choice, Wendy. Kasi di pwedeng you have both."

"Why not though?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Kasi sabi ko. Magkaka-problema kapag pareho kaming nasa buhay mo. It's either you have a girlfriend..or you have a bestfriend. Rule kaya yun di mo ba alam?"

"From which rulebook?!" Di namaman nakapagpigil si Rosie. Tamang shit nalang siya sa utak nang mailabas yung sigaw.

"Alam mo bakit parang ang tangina mo?!" Sigaw ni Joy kay Rosie. "Wag kang epal! Epal ka! Primera kang nakakagulo ng utak ni Wendy lahat ng away namin dahil sayo eh!"

Inalog nanaman ni Joy si Wendy. Tinitigan sa mata. "Mamili ka. Yung jowa mo na pinapasaya ka..or yung 'BFF' mo na nakakagulo lang sa pagpapasaya sayo nung jowa mo."

Kumurap si Wendy. Umiling. "Ayoko."

"Wendy. Isa." Banta ni Joy.

"Rosie's my bestfriend." Sabi ni Wendy sa girlfriend niya. "She has been for twenty years now..I can't function properly without her, it's like losing a limb."

Alam niyo yung Stay ng Blackpink? Yun kasi yung tumugtog sa utak ni Rosie nang marinig ang sinabi ni Wendy.

"Girlfriend mo ako. Mahal mo ako diba? Choose." Sagot ni Joy. 

"I..fuck." Sabi ni Wendy. Umiiling-iling. Kumurap. Nilingon si Rosie, binalik ang tingin kay Joy.

Nag-screech yung tugtugan sa utak ni Rosie. Nakita niya kasi yung dumaan sa mga mata ni Wendy nung magtagpo ang tingin nila. Lungkot. Confusion. Yung mga tipo ng bagay na ayaw niyang nakikita na dumadaan sa mata ng bestfriend niya.

"Wendy." May warning na sa boses ni Joy.

"I do love you, Joy..I just.." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Yun naman pala eh. Mamili ka ngayon."

_ Last. Ditch. Effort.  _ Isip ni Rosie. "Seungwan don't." Sabi niya. "You don't have to choose. It's not a requirement and it's not an obligation. That's not how love works."

"That's how our love works." Banat ni Joy. "Epal ka nanaman tumahimik ka nga!"

"Seungwan.." Bulong ni Rosie. 

"Joy.." Sabi ni Wendy. "Ayokong pumili."

"Edi break na tayo." Sagot ni Joy. 

"What.."

"Ayaw mo kamo eh."

"What the fuck.."

"Either or lang, Wendy. Bakit ba hirap na hirap ka? Mahal mo ako, mag-jowa tayo. Matagal mong inasam na maging jowa ako..Di ka nga masabihan ng I love you niyang bff mo tapos magpupumilit kang isama siya sa buhay mo? Nabigay ba niya sa twenty years yung saya na naibigay ko sayo nung naging tayo? Di naman diba? Anong mahirap?"

"Iba naman yun.."

Bumuntong-hininga si Joy. Hinarap ulit si Rosie. "Umalis ka na. Kita mo naman na naguguluhan diba? Bakit hindi ikaw ang lumayo para matigil na? Para di niya kailangang mamili." Mataray na utos niya.

"Bakit di ikaw?" Sagot ni Rosie. "Dalawa tayong choices diba?"

"Pilosopo pa ang putangina. Jowa ako. I'm not backing down."

"Bestfriend ako. I'm not backing down either."

"Stop." Sabi ni Wendy. "Both of you stop..just..fuck..stop..Rosie..please get in the car..ihahatid na kita pauwi..para matapos na."

Napaurong si Rosie sa narinig. Dumulas ng slight ang sneakers niya sa lupa kaya napasandal siya sa trunk ng kotse ni Wendy. 

Ngumiti si Joy. Ngiting pang-asar, ngiting gago, ngiting panalo sa away na naimbento. "Dinig mo yun?" Sabi niya kay Rosie. "Umalis ka na daw."

Tumingin si Wendy kay Rosie. "Please get in the car, Rothie..we'll talk on the drive."

"Di mo siya ihahatid." Utos ni Joy kay Wendy. 

"Luh putangina?" Sabi ni Rosie. Nakalimutan ang sakit galing sa sinabi ni Wendy dahil sa narinig niya mula kay Joy. "Tanga yata. Paano ako aalis?"

"Maglakad ka."

"Pababa ng bundok?! Boplaks ka ba? Madilim tanga! Ang dumb bitch ng jowa mo, Seungwan sigurado ka na ba diyan?"

"Rosie naman." Sabi ni Wendy. Kita sa mukha na tumanda ng ilang araw sa ilang minutong away na kinasangkutan.

"Maglakad ka." Utos ulit ni Joy kay Rosie. "The fact na pinapauwi ka na ni Wendy means ako na ang pinili. Di ka na kailangan ihatid."

"That's not what that meant, Joy." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Wala akong pakialam. Di mo siya ihahatid. Dito ka lang. Bahala siya sa buhay niya." Sagot ni Joy. 

"For fuck's sake." 

"May reklamo ka?!"

"Madami I hope." Sabi ni Rosie. 

"Di tayo matatapos dito." Sabi ni Wendy. Napipikon nadin. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Tumingala nalang at nagpadala ulit ng dasal sa langit. For safety. 

Binuksan niya ang pinto ng backseat ng kotse ni Wendy. Kinuha ang backpack niya, dinukot mula sa bulsa nito ang earphones, sinuot sa tenga, sinaksak sa phone. "Fine. Maglalakad ako. Kasi matino akong tao at ayokong nase-stress ang bestfriend ko. Fine. Fine. Tigil na. Ayoko na."

"Rosie." Saway ni Wendy. "Stop. Ihahatid kita." Hinawakan sa braso si Rosie na nagpumiglas.

"Wag na, Seungwan. Please. I want you to be okay. Dagdag stress pa sayo pag hinatid mo ako. Sige na. Go party with your girlfriend and her friends. I'll just call Jisoo and have her pick me up sa bandang fork sa baba."

"Wendy halika na dito hayaan mo na siya!" Sigaw ni Joy. 

"You know that's not what that was..right, Rothie?" Bulong ni Wendy. 

Pasimpleng tumango si Rosie. "I know, Seungwan. Sige na. Bye." 

"I'll make it right. I promise. Aayusin ko. Di ako namili, I can have both."

"Sure, Wendy. I'll see you when I see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three songs featured here:
> 
> Narda - Kamikazee  
> Hanggang Tingin - also by Kamikazee  
> and Grow as We Go - Ben Platt
> 
> Salamat sa mga nag-suggest from twitter!


	7. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.
> 
> Start na ng POV ni Wendy. Samahan natin siya sa kanyang operation bawi. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Tell me what's up like usual please! Helps me with ideas on what to write next. Salamat sa pagbabasa! :D

_ Umaakyat silang dalawa sa jungle gym ng playground ng subdivision nila.  _

_ Nauuna si Rosie habang nagsa-struggle ng slight si Wendy bilang di sanay ng laro sa labas ng bahay.  _

_ "Bilith, Theungwan! Ambagal! Mahahabol ka ng kalaban!" Sigaw ni Rosie.  _

_ "Na-saan..ba yung kalaban na yun?" Hingal na tanong ni Wendy. Pilit inaabot ang bar sa harap niya.  _

_ Tumuro si Rosie sa may bandang likod nilang dalawa. "Ayun oh! Thi Jichu! Di niya tayo pwede maabutan kasi babarilin ako nun ng pellet gun!"  _

_ "Bakit ka niya babarilin ng pellet gun?!" _

_ "Kathi nga galit thiya dahil dun sa pogth niya! Lika na dito tha taath bilith!" _

_ Tahimik sila parehong umakyat. Puro hingal lang ni Wendy ang naririnig sa paligid.  _

_ Dumating sa ilalim ng jungle gym si Jisoo sakto pagupo ni Rosie sa pinakatuktok nito.  _

_ Dalawang palapag pa ang layo ni Wendy.  _

_ "Hoy Roseanne!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. "Bumaba ka dito palitan mo yung pogs ko kung di susumbong kita sa tatay ko!" May pagturo pa gamit ang hawak na pellet gun.  _

_ Nang-belat si Rosie kay Jisoo. "Ewan ko thayo, Jichu!" Sigaw ni Rosie. "Madaya naman pogths mo tama lang thunugin!" _

_ "Jisoo pangalan ko!" Binaril si Rosie.  _

_ "Nye nye di naman ako tinamaan!" Asar ni Rosie.  _

_ Binaling ni Jisoo ang tingin niya kay Wendy na tahimik nalang na pinapanuod ang ganap. Tinutukan ng baril. "Holdap to." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Akin na laman ng bulsa mo. Ipangbibili ko ng pamalit na pogs dun sa sinunog ni Roseanne." _

_ "Wala akong pera." Sabi ni Wendy. "Can't you just leave Rosie alone?" _

_ "Englisher." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Paki-translate, Roseanne." _

_ "Layuan mo na daw ako." Sunod ni Rosie sa request.  _

_ "Di pwede! Palitan mo muna pogs ko!" Nag-stomp si Jisoo.  _

_ "Wala akong ipapalit sa pogs mo!" _

_ "Ang daya!" Nagsimulang umakyat ng jungle gym si Jisoo. Paminsang binabaril ang nasa taas, palapit ng palapit kada shot. _

_ Tumili si Rosie. Stuck sa tuktok, walang pupuntahan.  _

_ Mabilis na nag-isip ng rescue plan si Wendy. Umikot siya sa pinupwestuhan papunta sa kung nasaan si Jisoo tapos hinarangan. "Wag ka na umakyat!" Pigil niya.  _

_ "Tumabi ka, Wendy!" Sabi ni Jisoo. Hinawi si Wendy. Di nagpatinag. Ginantihan pa siya.  _

_ Mabilis na bumaba mula sa kabilang side si Rosie habang nagkakagulo yung dalawa.  _

_ Napalakas ng slight ang tulak ni Jisoo kay Wendy. Napabitaw tuloy. Hinablot siya kaya pareho silang nahulog.  _

_ Tumili ulit si Rosie nang bumagsak sa harap niya yung dalawa.  _

_ "Aray! Ahhhhhhh!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Umalis ka sa ibabaw ko!" Reklamo ni Wendy. Tinulak si Jisoo palayo tapos mabilis na bumangon at tumakbo papunta sa harap ni Rosie.  _

_ Gumulong si Jisoo. Tumayo nadin. Pinulot ang napabayaang pellet gun niya tapos tinutok kila Wendy at Rosie. "Para to sa pogs ko, Roseanne." Sabi niya.  _

_ Tinaas ni Wendy ang dalawang kamay niya pangharang sa nasa likuran niya na si Rosie. "Di ako papayag na saktan mo si Rosie." _

_ Suminghot si Rosie. Yumakap nalang kay Wendy tapos pumikit. _

_ Pinutok ni Jisoo ang pellet gun. Walang bala. "Ay sayang. Nubayan. Teka magre-reload ako. Diyan lang kayo ha." Sabi niya. Dumukot sa bulsa para sa isang maliit na plastic ng bala na kulay blue.  _

_ Dumilat si Rosie. Nakitang distracted ang kaaway kaya sinugod. Hinablot niya yung plastic ng bala tapos tumakbo palayo.  _

_ "HOY AKIN NA YAN!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. _

_ Naghabulan silang tatlo sa buong playground. Hinahabol ni Jisoo si Rosie para mabawi ang bala niya ng pellet gun, hinahabol ni Wendy si Jisoo para pigilan.  _

_ Nasa harap sila ng mga swings nang ma-tackle ni Jisoo si Rosie. Natapilok si Wendy sa isang bato kaya nadapa siya tapos nadaganan ng dalawang gumugulong-gulong sa lapag at nagaagawan ng bala ng pellet gun.  _

_ "Aray ko Jichu isusumbong kita sa tatay mo namamalo ka ng baril-barilan!" Sigaw ni Rosie.  _

_ "Akin na yung bala ko! Manga-agaw ka kasi eh! Susumbong din kita sa nanay mo, ARAY! Wag kang manipa!" Sagot ni Jisoo. _

_ "Sandali muna nadadaganan niyo na ako!!!" Reklamo ni Wendy.  _

_ Ilang minuto silang nagpapaluan sa floor. Tamang gulong-gulong, nabalot na ng putik at dumi. _

_ "Psst. Ayos lang ba kayong tatlo?" Tanong ng isang babae na dumating sa harap nila.  _

_ Tumigil sila sa pagaaway-away. Tumingala sa babae.  _

_ Nakangiti ito sa kanila. Nagsalita ulit. "Mukhang nagkakapikunan na kayo ah." _

_ Naunang bumangon si Jisoo. Yumakap sa legs ng stranger. "Ate inaaway ako nila!" Sabi niya. _

_ "Thumbungera ka Jichu! Aheychu!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Inayos ang cap na suot tapos nagpagpag ng damit.  _

_ Bumangon nadin si Wendy. Nag-bend over tapos umubo-ubo dahil sa matagalang takbuhan.  _

_ May dumating na isa pang babae. Tinabihan ang naunang kumausap sa kanila tapos tahimik silang tinignan. "Chip ansabe mo? Sumbungera ako? Ha?" Sabi nito sa naunang ate.  _

_ Natatawang umiling ang naunang ate. "Ignore it, Chu..It seems..the nickname isn't as unique as I thought." _

_ Tinapik-tapik ni Rosie ang kamay ng ate. "Ate ate!" Tawag niya. "Yung nakayakap sa legth mo eh binaril kami ni Theungwan ng pellet gun!" Sumbong niya. Pinakita ang hawak. "Inagaw ko bulleth niya para di na niya kami mabully." _

_ "Sinunog mo pogs ko, Roseanne! Kahit sorry wala akong narinig gusto ko lang naman palitan mo!" Sabi ni Jisoo.  _

_ Dumapa sa floor si Wendy. "Ayoko na tumakbo. I should have stayed home to read Harry Potter." Sabi niya. _

_ Nagsimulang tumawa ang dalawang adult na kausap nila.  _

_ "Legit ba naririnig ko, Chip?" Sabi ng isa. _

_ "Sounds legit, Chu." Sabi ng ate na tinawag ng Chip. _

_ "Ate Chip ate Chip!" Sabi ng naka-recover na na si Wendy. Tumakbo papalapit tapos nakiyakap nadin sa isa pang leg ni Chip. "I can tell you what happened better." Offer niya. "Please help us! I just want Jichu to stop bullying my bestfriend!" _

_ "Nanininiwala na talaga ako sa alternate universes." Sabi ng isang ate na tinawag na Chu. _

_ Pinukpok ni Jisoo ng pellet gun sa ulo si Wendy. Umiyak tuloy.  _

_ "Hala!" Sigaw ni Rosie. "Bakit mo pinukpok thi Theungwan?! GG na!" Tumakbo tapos tinackle si Jisoo.  _

_ Bumagsak nanaman silang dalawa sa lapag. Nagsuntukan.  _

_ "Luh?" Sabi ni ate Chu. "LT amputspa buti di tayo ganyan noh Chip?" _

_ "Umawat ka nalang kaya?!" Sigaw ni ate Chip. _

_ Tumatawa padin si ate Chu na lumapit sa dalawang nagsasapakan. Pinaghiwalay niya. Nasuntok pa siya sa legs ni Rosie.  _

_ "Aray ko ha." Reklamo niya. "Bakit lahat ng Roseanne na kilala ko masakit manapak?!" _

_ "Dito ka lang muna ha." Sabi ni ate Chip sa umiiyak padin na si Wendy. Pinunasan ang luha. "Tahan na. I know a Seungwan who's the bravest. Dapat ikaw din."  _

_ Pasinghot-singhot pero tumahan din si Wendy. Walang nagawa kundi tumango. Ganda ni ate Chip eh. Nabighani siya ng very light. Insta-crush sa murang edad.  _

_ Lumapit si ate Chip kay ate Chu. Kinuha si Jisoo tapos niyakap para di maabot ng suntok si Rosie na hawak naman ni ate Chu. _

_ "Mag-sorry ka nalang kay Jichu mo para matigil na." Sabi ni ate Chu kay Rosie. _

_ Nang-belat si Rosie. "Yoko nga! Cheater yan maglaro ng pogth eh! Bully pa!" _

_ "Bully ka pala eh!" Sabi ni ate Chip kay ate Chu. _

_ "Luh?" Sabi ni ate Chu. "Baka ikaw!" _

_ "Hala ates wag kayo mag-away!" Awat ni Wendy. Pumagitna.  _

_ Natawa ang dalawang ate. "Kahit saan talaga pacifist." Sabi ni ate Chu. "Sige na, Wendy. Di na kami mag-aaway ni ate Chip. Bati na kami."  _

_ "Mhmm." Sabi ni ate Chip. "Dapat kayong tatlo din bati na. Balik mo na yung bullets ni Jichu mo, Roseanne." _

_ "Ang daya!" Sigaw ni Rosie. "Di naman ako nagthimula ng away!" Pinukol kay Jisoo ang plastic ng bala.  _

_ Tumalbog sa noo ni Jisoo. "Yung pogs ko din!" Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Wala nga akong pambili ng bagong pogth makulit ka!" _

_ "Tigas ng ulo mo, Chip." Biro ni ate Chu. _

_ "Pakyu po." Sagot ni ate Chip. _

_ Suminghap si Wendy. "Ay bad word!" Sabi niya. "Sana adult nadin ako para pwede mag bad word. Ganun ka, Jichu!" _

_ "Ewan ko sayo!" Sagot ni Jisoo. "Ganyan ka naman nauna ko kayang friend yang si Roseanne! Nang-aagaw ka lang eh!" _

_ "Luh oo nga!" Sabi ni ate Chu. "Sasabihin ko din yan sa boss ko." _

_ Binatukan siya ni ate Chip. "Bakit ba ang gatong mo?!" _

_ "Nakakatawa eh." _

_ "Sabagay." _

_ Lumapit si Rosie kay Jisoo. Sinipa ng mahina sa tuhod. "Ikaw kathi eh. Bawal magcheat nekth time ha." Sabi niya. "Friend padin naman kita." _

_ "Ayieeee!" Sigaw ni ate Chu. "ACK KINILIG AKO!" _

_ "Sira-ulo ka!" Sigaw ni ate Chip.  _

_ "Pero ako bestfriend mo diba, Rosie?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Diba? Sabi mo yun nung umiinom tayo ng juice nung isang araw eh." Lumapit nadin kila Rosie at Jisoo. _

_ "Oo naman!" Sabi ni Rosie kay Wendy. "Thempre!" _

_ "Yung pogs ko." Sabi ni Jisoo. Umiyak na. _

_ "Thorry na kathi, Jichu." Sabi ni Rosie. "Hingi nalang tayo ng pera kila ate pambili ng pogth mo na bago!" Offer niya. _

_ "Luh mapapagastos pa." Sabi ni ate Chu.  _

_ Lumapit kay ate Chu si Rosie. Yumakap sa legs tapos tumingala para magtama ang tingin nila. "Ate Chu bilhan mo kami ng pogth plith?" Sabi niya. _

_ "GG na. Marupok yan, Roseanne." Biro ni ate Chip. _

_ Bumuntong-hininga si ate Chu. Kumurap-kurap. Naghawi ng buhok tapos binuhat si Rosie. "Tara na. Libre ko nadin kayo ng kwek-kwek." _

_ "Yehey!" Sigaw nila Wendy, Jisoo, at ate Chip. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't have to talk to her that way." Sabi ni Wendy kay Joy. 

Kakauwi lang nila sa apartment ni Wendy galing sa party. Alas-tres. Lasing si Joy. Binuhat lang ni Wendy mula sa kotse hanggang sa living room kung saan niya inihiga sa sofa. 

"Bakit naman hindi? I can talk to her the way I want to talk to her." Sagot ni Joy. 

"I don't understand why you have to hate on every single person who comes near me, pati bestfriend ko dinadamay mo."

Bumangon si Joy. Sinamaan ng tingin si Wendy. "Bakit ba hindi mo makuha na ginagawa ko lang naman lahat ng yun para mailayo ka sa gulo? Ayokong mapunta ka sa situation na mate-tempt ka ng iba or di kaya eh ma take advantage ka."

"Ang lagay eh wala kang tiwala sakin sa ginagawa mo eh."

"Talagang wala." Sabi ni Joy. Tumayo tapos inakbayan si Wendy. "Wanda..I'm doing all that to make sure na safe yung relationship natin."

"I have zero people kasi you either threatened them to stay away from me..or made me stop being friends with them. Ayos lang sana eh..kaso iba na. Why are you like this? You have to have a reason. Did you get hurt before all this? What's the trigger?"

"Wag na madaming tanong. Sumunod ka nalang. Para naman sa ikabubuti ng relasyon natin eh. Ayaw mo ba ng ganun?"

"Gusto..pero Joy..ang lala na. It's not right. You have to let me function on my own. Sayo nalang umiikot mundo ko, even my grades are borderline failing and I can't have that..holyshit..I barely survived this semester..my moms are gonna be so disappointed."

"Who cares about grades?" Tanong ni Joy. "You have me. That's all you need."

"I care about grades." Sagot ni Wendy. "I need them to stay in great shape para may ipapakita ako sa parents ko when I introduce you to them like 'here moms! I managed to have great numbers kahit may girlfriend ako aren't you proud?' Ganun."

"Lam mo? Ano naman pakialam ng magulang mo? Why tell them about us? Baka mamaya sabihan ka pa ng mga yun na hiwalayan ako or something. Di natin sila kailangan."

"Eto nanaman tayo eh. They're my moms. It's only right to introduce who I'm dating to them. Tsaka at the rate my grades are going talagang sasabihan ako ng mga yun na wag magpa-distract."

"Ayun naman pala eh. Edi wag mo ako ipakilala. Easy solution."

"Easiest solution is for you to let me do my own thing and TRUST that I will be yours still."

"I'm not fucking risking that." Sing-song na sabi ni Joy. Lumakad na papunta sa kwarto kahit pasuray-suray. "Lika na at matulog. Baka sakaling pag-gising mo eh nagiisip ka na ng maayos. Kaya ayaw kitang pinapasama sa kung sino sino eh. Napo-poison utak mo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Masaya silang tatlo na kumakain ng kwek-kwek habang naguusap ang dalawang ate sa tabi nila.  _

_ "I should call Yerms to check how Twix is doing. Wala akong tiwala dun eh." Sabi ni ate Chu kay ate Chip. _

_ "Grabe ka. May credibility naman si Yerim, inalagaan naman nun ng maayos yung dalawa niyang kapatid." _

_ "Hmm." _

_ "Relax, Chu. Ngayon nalang tayo nakapag-date ulit since James was born tapos you spend half the day worrying about him." _

_ "Di ba dapat?" _

_ "Magtiwala ka nalang. Andun naman si Saeron." _

_ "If you say so." _

_ "Penge ako ng buko pandan, Roseanne!" Request ni Jisoo.  _

_ Tumango si Rosie. Inabot ang hinihingi ng kaibigan.  _

_ Nakalimutan na ang away dahil binilhan na silang tatlo ng pogs nung dalawang ate. _

_ "Masarap pala tong orange balls." Sabi ni Wendy. "Sasabihin ko kila mommy na gumawa ng ganito para parati natin makakain, Rosie." _

_ "Ay gutho ko yan! Thige! Thalamat, Theungwan!" Sabi ni Rosie. _

_ "Sana ako din may bestfriend." Sabi ni Jisoo. Sumubo ng kwek-kwek. _

_ "Thali ka thamin!" Sabi ni Rosie. _

_ "Di pwede eh. Lilipat na daw kami ng bahay sabi ni Daddy Yunho." Malungkot na comment ni Jisoo. _

_ "Hala! Kelan daw?" Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "Spill the tea, sis." Sabi ni ate Chu. Binatukan siya ni ate Chip.  _

_ "Samakalawa daw eh di ko naman alam ibig sabihin nun." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Sa Lunes, erp." Sabi ni ate Chu. _

_ "Hala malapit na pala yun!" Sabi ni Rosie. _

_ "Kaya hinahabol ko na bagong pogs kasi di na kita makikita ulit after today." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pero baka sa lilipatan namin eh makahanap ako ng bestfriend din diba?" _

_ "Ang tragic bigla." Comment ni ate Chip. _

_ "Alagaan mo si Roseanne, Seungwan. Kundi eh babarilin kita." Banta ni Jisoo. "Sayo na yan." _

_ "Kanya naman talaga ako." Sagot ni Rosie. _

_ "Labo naman ng alternate universe nato, Chip. Buti nalang nabawi kita dun sa isa." Sabi ni ate Chu. _

_ "Pweds nadin, I've got zero complaints." Sabi ni ate Chip. _

_ "Of course you don't." _

_ "Pramis aalagaan ko si Rosie!" Sabi ni Wendy. "Di ako papayag na ma-bully siya ng iba!" Pangako niya kay Jisoo. _

_ "Pinky swear para totoo." Sabi ni Jisoo.  _

_ Nag pinky swear nga ang dalawa.  _

_ "Yan. Wala nang bawian." Sabi ni Wendy. "Kahit paglaki namin ako magpo-protect kay Rosie!" _

_ "Cute." Comment ni ate Chip. _

_ "Actually." Sabi ni ate Chu. _

_ Tumango si Jisoo. Tumingin sa relo na suot. "Kailangan ko na umuwi. Hahanapin na ako ni Daddy Changmin. Tandaan mo pinky promise mo, Seungwan. Aasahan ko yan. Bye! Sana eh makita ko kayo ulit!" Nakangiting kumaway sa kanilang lahat bago lumarga. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sa wakas natagpuan din kita." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Wendy. 

Umupo sa harapan niya sa isang desk sa loob ng Math section ng library ng university nila.

"Ha?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Isang buwan na akong umaaligid dito sa section nato at nagaabang sayo." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Uhh..bakit?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Dahil gusto kitang kausapin."

"Okay?"

"Tungkol kay Roseanne."

"Anong meron kay Rosie?"

"Wala. Malungkot lang sa bahay simula nung huli kayong lumabas nung isang buwan. Gusto kong malaman galing sayo kung bakit."

Napakamot ng batok si Wendy. "Shit. Uhhh."

"Bilisan mo magkwento, Wendy. May lakad pa ako."

"Ano kasi eh..ganto.." Nagkuwento si Wendy ng ganap nung lumabas sila ng bestfriend niya. 

Tumango si Jisoo. "Bakit ganun girlfriend mo?" Tanong niya.

"Di ko alam. Ang sabi niya eh pinoprotektahan niya lang daw relationship namin."

"Sobra na." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Wala naman siyang dapat problemahin kay Rosie tsaka bestfriend mo yun. Bakit di mo makuhang ipaglaban?"

"Uhhh.."

"Takot ka kay Joy?"

"Hindi?"

"Takot ka kay Joy."

"Takot akong mawala si Joy."

"Wala namang magandang dulot sayo based on what I know."

"Ano ba alam mo?"

Nag-lean si Jisoo papunta kay Wendy ng slight. "Madami." Sabi niya. "I have friends everywhere, Wendy. I hear things. Di ka nga ma-flex nung jowa mo sa socmed kahit slight pero ang lala ng pagka possessive."

"What."

"Brags about so many things..except you. Bakit?"

"Di naman important socmed."

"Kamusta grades mo? I heard you've been slipping. Sayang yung tatlong taon na matino, kung kelan graduating tsaka pa nagulo."

"Ano bang problema mo?!"

"Problema ko yung malungkot si Roseanne." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Binabali mo pinky swear natin nung bata tayo. Naaalala mo? Dapat matagal na kitang binaril nung una palang na pinaiyak mo yung isa."

"Tangina mo."

"Bad word."

"Di ko siya nilalaglag. This is my way of protecting her, who are you to judge?"

"Yung way mo ng pag protect eh mali. Ano bang plano mo? Ikaw lang sasalo ng lahat para di siya magulo? Nalulungkot sa ginagawa mo. Alam mo naman na ayaw nun yung nadedehado ka."

"Paano mo alam? Wala ka naman na nung lumalaki kami ng magkasama."

"Kasi sinabi niya sakin." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Nakakasaya ba sayo na yung jowa mo eh kung ano anong gulo lang ang dala sa tahimik mong buhay?"

"Di lang naman gulo dala ni Joy."

"Sure, Wan."

"Pakyu."

"Nagyoyosi ako nung isang araw. Sa labas ng school."

"Anong gagawin ko?"

"May idea ka ba kung sino yung ginoodbye kiss ng jowa mo na hindi ikaw? Nakita ko kasi eh."

"Ano kamo?"

"Try mo tanungin si Joy. Baka part yun ng possessive keme niya."

"Wag kang gumagawa ng kwento, Jichu." Sabi ni Wendy. Namumula na. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Di ako gumagawa ng kwento. Share ko lang yun."

"Bully ka padin hanggang ngayon noh?"

"Lahat ng pangbu-bully ko si Roseanne ang dahilan. Pansin mo?"

"Putangina mo."

"Kausapin mo si Joy. Tapos umayos ka." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Walang mawawala pag si Joy ang nang-iwan sayo pero iiyak ka pag si Roseanne ang gumawa. I know plenty people who would kill to have someone like Rosie caring for them the way she does with you." 

"Isa ka na dun noh?"

"Nope. Pero masisisi mo ba ako kung sakaling oo?" Tumayo na si Jisoo tapos tinapik sa balikat si Wendy. "Kilos kilos tayo, Seungwan. Nasakin padin yung pellet gun ko..wag kang maghintay na gamitin ko sayo. Mas maayos na aim ko ngayon."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Thalamat tha kwek-kwek thaka tha ayth cream, mga ate!" Masayang sabi ni Rosie. Pinangpupunas ang t-shirt sa kamay na natuluan ng hawak na Cornetto. _

_ Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Oo nga!" Entry niya. "Parati ba kayong nasa playground? Baka makita namin kayo sa susunod para kami naman ang manglilibre!" _

_ Natawa ang dalawang ate.  _

_ "Di namin alam kung kelan kami makakabalik eh." Sabi ni ate Chip. _

_ "Thayang naman." Sabi ni Rosie. _

_ Inayos ni ate Chu ang cap na suot ni Rosie. "Saya sana noh?" Sabi niya. "Kaso may Twix kaming kailangan alagaan." _

_ "Diba chocolate yun?" Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "Oo nga naman. Chocolate yun." Deadpan na comment ni ate Chip. "Hindi pangalan. Like James. James is a perfectly good name." _

_ "Theungwan anong orath na?" Tanong ni Rosie. "Baka hinahanap na tayo." _

_ Tumingin sa relo niya si Wendy. Kumunot ang noo. "Uhhh." _

_ "530, Roseanne." Sabi ni ate Chu. _

_ "Thirty minith pa." Sabi ni Rosie. Bumalik sa Cornetto. Tinanguan siya ni ate Chip. Tinulungan na magbalat para mas maayos niyang makain ang cone. _

_ "Psst. Wendy." Tawag ni ate Chu.  _

_ "Hmm?" Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "Samahan mo ako. Tingin tayo ng baon niyo pauwi na chichirya." Aya ni ate Chu.  _

_ Tumango si Wendy. Sumama. _

_ Pumasok silang dalawa sa loob ng supermarket. Tahimik na naglakad papunta sa chips aisle.  _

_ "Wendy." Sabi ni ate Chu. _

_ "Po?" Sagot ni Wendy. _

_ "Yung pinky swear niyo ni Jichu."  _

_ "Po?" _

_ "Wag mo babaliin yun ha." _

_ "Pinky swear yun, ate. Di pwede!" _

_ "Kaya nga. Lam mo kung bakit?" _

_ "Kasi mababali pinky mo?" _

_ Natawa si ate Chu. "Probs." Sabi niya. Lumuhod para pantay sila ni Wendy. "Pero pwede rin na baka kasi malungkot si Roseanne." _

_ "Di ako papayag!" _

_ "That's the spirit!" Nakipag-apir kay Wendy. "Lam mo ba na magkapangalan sila ni ate Chip?" _

_ Napa-oh yung bibig ni Wendy sa narinig. "Weh? Galing naman! Bestfriend mo din ba si ate Chip?" _

_ Tumango si ate Chu. "Oo naman! Bestfriend kung bestfriend. Mahal na mahal ko nga yun eh." _

_ "Wow. Sana ganyan din kami paglaki namin ni Rosie." _

_ "Alagaan mo para oo. Kasi yung mga Roseanne sa Earth sobrang precious niyan. Kakaiyak pag nawala." _

_ Sumimangot si Wendy. "Ayoko nun." _

_ "Same." Sabi ni ate Chu. "Kamuntik na mawala yung akin eh. Di ako papayag na maging problema mo yun. Mahirap magbawi ng nagawa na. Meant to be kayo sa universe na to kaya wag mo papawalan." _

_ "Pramis ate Chu!" Determinadong sabi ni Wendy.  _

_ "Pinky promise ka din sakin para legit."  _

_ Nag-pinky promise sila.  _

_ "Yan." Sabi ni Wendy. "Promise ko kay Jichu na poprotektahan ko from bullies si Rosie tapos promise ko sayo na di ko siya papawalan! Gotta remember." _

_ "Gotta remember, Wendy. Make a note." Nakangiting sabi ni ate Chu. "Sulat mo sa balat ng Piattos para di mabura. Pagkakatiwala ko sayo si Roseanne ha?" _

_ "Maaasahan mo ako, ate Chu!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Joy." Bungad ni Wendy sa girlfriend niya. 

Nakatambay sila sa living room ng apartment. Kakauwi lang ni Wendy galing sa library kung saan siya kinausap ni Jisoo. 

Di man lang siya pinansin ni Joy na busy sa pagtetext. 

"Joy." Tawag niya ulit.

Pikon na binaba ni Joy ang cellphone sa coffee table. "Ano?!" Sabi niya.

"May itatanong ako sayo."

"Ano naman yan? Istorbo ka pa eh."

"May nakita daw kasi si Jisoo nung isang araw."

"Sino?"

"Si Jisoo. Uhh..kaibigan ko."

"Tangina naman. Nakikipagusap ka nanaman kung kani-kanino diba sabi eh wag mong gawin yun?"

"Siya lumapit."

"Wala akong pakialam. Sana umalis ka."

"Di na importante yun. Tatanong ko lang sana sayo kung sino yung nakita niya daw na hinalikan mo sa may labas ng school."  _ Tangina. Deny it, Joy. Please.  _ Isip ni Wendy.

Nag hairflip si Joy. "Si Sungjae siguro." Sagot niya.

Natulala si Wendy. "What..the..fuck." Sabi niya.

"Problema mo?"

"Bakit..you..may girlfriend ka."

"May boyfriend din ako."

"Putangina?"

"May reklamo ka?"

"Why?"

"I like to keep my options open." Sagot ni Joy. "Daming tanong."

Napatayo si Wendy. Humawak sa buhok, umiling-iling. "Putangina..putangina.." Sabi niya. "I..You..Stop me from talking to anyone..kasi sabi mo you're protecting our relationship and ayaw mo akong mag-cheat or whatever..but..ikaw yung cheater..what the fuck is this?!"

"Is it really cheating though?"

"What the fuck?!"

"Kaya ako ganun sayo eh kasi gusto ko may fallback ako kahit anong mangyari. Ayaw mo ba nun? Choice ka padin."

"Putangina mo?!"

"Wow galing. Lumalaban na siya." 

"Holy shit.."

"Wag ka mag mental breakdown diyan. Simple lang naman ang set-up. You stick with me..I stick with you."

"May jowa kang iba!!"

"Jowa padin kita."

"Putangina naman!"

"Ayaw mo ba?"

"What the fuck?! I spent fucking MONTHS doing everything I can to keep you happy tapos ganun pala ginagawa mo behind my back?! Naubos oras ko..Holy shit..I lost my friends..yung grades ko ohmylord..fuck.." Napaluhod na si Wendy.

"Ayaw pa yata."

"I should have listened to Rosie..ohno..Rosie..holyshit."

"Yan ka nanaman sa Rosie na yan pukingna nababadtrip na ako ng sobra dun ha. Lakas makagulo sa set-up."

"WITH GOOD REASON!"

"KUNG AYAW MO EDI WAG! BAHALA KA!" Sigaw ni Joy. "Di kita kailangan, I can find a better fallback na hindi lumalaban."

"You're fucking crazy. Work on that!"

"Ayoko." Sagot ni Joy. "Break na tayo. Bye." Binulsa ang cellphone tapos naglakad papunta sa pintuan. "Yung gamit ko eh kukunin ko sa Linggo. Bahala ka diyan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

May nagbaba ng bag sa lamesa na tinatambayan ni Wendy. Napatingin siya.

"Hey." Bati niya. Malamya. Nakasimangot.

Tinignan lang siya ng umupo sa harapan niya. "Usap-usapan sa school na hiwalay na daw kayo ni Joy. She's been telling people na cheater ka daw pero no one's really believing her. Which..I suppose is a good thing. Your reputation as the good kid holds out."

"This is the part where you say 'I told you so.'" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Bakit ko gagawin yun?" Sagot ng kausap niya. 

"I messed up. Paying for it now. Di ako nakinig eh. Sacquet din pala yung na-realize mong nagpakatanga ka na nga..you got cheated on padin." 

"Mhmm. Kaya di na ako magsasalita."

"I'm sorry, Rothie." Nakayuko na sabi ni Wendy. Nagpipigil ng iyak.

"Don't be, Seungwan." Tipid ngiti na sagot ni Rosie. "Ganun talaga eh. Nangyari na. Gotta move forward. Aral nalang tayo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sembreak. Anong trip mo? Usual?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie makaraan ang ilang oras na tahimik lang silang nagaaral. 

"Huh?" Nag-angat ng tingin si Rosie mula sa cellphone kung saan meron siyang katext.

"Trip mo kako." Ulit ni Wendy. "Kasi if you don't mind..I'd love to take you out on a trip like we always do pag sembreak. I'll take it as an opportunity nadin to remember na..mabuti na yung hiwalay na kami ni Joy kasi walang pipigil."

Saglit na natigil si Rosie. Umiling. "Uhhh.."

"Is there a problem?" Worried na tanong ni Wendy.

"Wala naman..pero kasi.."

"Rothie?"

Binaba ni Rosie ang cellphone. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Wendy na nakapatong sa lamesa. "Okay..uhmm..here's the thing..remember that night a month ago sa overlook with the whole away with Joy thing?"

"Uhhh..yes? I don't think I'll be forgetting that soon..Pakabobo ko nung gabing yun eh..I'm still sorry for it."

Umiling si Rosie. "Oks na yun, Seungwan..uhh.."

"Anong meron?"

"Nagpasundo ako kay Jisoo sa baba ng bundok sa may fork like I said I would..tapos.."

"Okay?"

"Kasama niya yung pinsan niya."

"Okay?" Ulit ni Wendy. 

Nag-buzz ang cellphone ni Rosie. Mabilis na kinuha ng may-ari tapos nag-reply sa message bago bumalik sa paghawak sa kamay ni Wendy. "Okay..uhmm..yung pinsan ni Jisoo."

"Anong meron sa pinsan ni Jisoo?"

"She's dropping by here."

"Here? As in dito sa karinderya? Bakit? What does that have to do with our usual lakad?"

"I need you to meet her..kasi..we're kind of dating and I REALLY like her." Sagot ni Rosie. "Usual lakad has to be scheduled well between all three of us para fair sa dates namin..if that's okay."

"Whaaaaaat." Sabi ni Wendy.

"You'll like her I think..Her name is Suzy..and she's super nice. Like..nakakainis na nice lamoyun? Ewan..you'll see."


	8. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. 
> 
> Kaya nila to. Kasi bestfriends sila. 
> 
> Enjoy reading guys. Lemme know what's up like y'all do. 
> 
> Labyu ebribadi!
> 
> PS: Walang same age tropa si Wendy na hindi si Rothie kaya maglalapag tayo ng cameos para sa kanya. Sana tanggap niyo.

"Suzy this is Wendy..Wendy..this is Suzy." Pakilala ni Rosie sa dalawang nagkakamayan sa karinderya.

"Nice to meet you!" Nakangiti na sabi ni Suzy kay Wendy. "Rosie tells me na bestfriend ka daw niya. I hope it's alright with you na ligawan ko siya. I understand I gotta go through your approval first."

"Uhhh.." Sabi ni Wendy.

Pumalakpak si Rosie. "Okay great. Uhh..order tayo?" Sabi niya.

"Cool." Sabi ni Suzy. "Ako na punta sa counter. Anong trip niyo? Sagot ko na."

"Samahan na kita." Sabi ni Wendy. "I can order for Rosie."

"Di ba siya maba-bother?" Tanong ni Suzy.

"May usual siya." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ahh cool. Pero baka iba yung trip niya."

"Rothie?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Umiling si Rosie. Nanunuod lang sa kanilang dalawa. "Uhh..usual." Sabi niya.

Ngumiti si Suzy. Tumango si Wendy.

"Okay great. I can get tips from Wendy too while we wait for the food. We can get to know each other pati." Sabi ni Suzy. "Saglit lang ha?" Dugtong niya kay Rosie na tinanguan lang siya. 

Naglakad sila Wendy at Suzy papunta sa counter. 

"Math daw course mo?" Tanong ni Suzy kay Wendy habang nakapila sila.

"Huh? Uhh..Yeah. I like numbers." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Cool. Mahina ako diyan eh. I'm a History major."

_ Mag-effort ka, Seungwan. Bawi mo nalang kay Rosie nice naman kausap mo so far.  _ Isip ni Wendy. "Nice. Can't do memorization well." Sabi niya.

"It's not all memorization. Pero mostly it's dates and stuff..yeah..memorization." Natatawang sabi ni Suzy.

"Mhmm. Uhh..pinsan ka daw ni Jisoo?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Suzy.

"Yep. I met Rosie through her nung nakaladkad ako to pick her up from some mountain. I don't know what happened there but she was crying and I felt bad so I struck up a conversation. Bonded over her Literature courses and my History ones."

"I guess it's a humanities thing." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Wendy.

"Not gonna lie..I thought galing siya sa breakup kaya di ako agad pumorma. Didn't want to seem like a creep."

"Hmmm."

"Buti nalang hindi daw." Sabi ni Suzy. "Your bestfriend is just too pure huh? Strange how someone can just make her cry like that. I'd like to know kung ano man reasons nung tao na gumawa nun sa kanya. Mean."

_ Napakabagal ng pila today order na order na ako puki naman.  _ Isip ni Wendy.

"I hope you'd let me take care of her." Sabi ni Suzy kay Wendy. "Tulong tayo. Bestfriend style sayo..tapos if she allows me..girlfriend style sakin."

Naligtas si Wendy sa pagsagot nang makarating sila sa harap ng pila.  _ Thank you Lord Susej!  _ Isip ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayos lang ba sa inyo na maki-aral ako dito?" Tanong ni Suzy kila Rosie at Wendy. "Ganda ng spot niyo eh. Masarap pa yung mga juice."

"Sige lang." Sabi ni Wendy. "Try mo yung baconkalog nila. Masarap din."

"Para pang di karinderya yung style bakit karinderya tawag niyo?" Sabi ni Suzy.

"Ewan." Sabi ni Rosie. Kibit-balikat. "Oo nga naman. Bakit karinderya?"

"Yoong Tapa has been here since forever." Sabi ni Wendy. "Baka kaya karinderya kasi presyong karinderya?"

"Probably." Sabi ni Suzy. "Really nice place though."

"Wendy likes it here kasi kamukha ng Moms niya yung mga may-ari." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Talaga ba? Cooooool." Sabi ni Suzy. 

"Mhmm." Tumango si Wendy. "Which reminds me..Gotta call my moms later. Uuwi ako sa sembreak eh."

"Gora mo na bago mo pa malimutan." Sabi ni Rosie kay Wendy.

Ngumiti si Suzy. "Galing ng friendship niyo. Twenty years and counting. Siguro alam niyo na lahat ng pupwedeng malaman about each other noh?"

"Saks nalang din." Sabi ni Rosie. "Sawa na ako sa mukha niyan ni Wendy eh." Biro niya.

"Nahiya naman ako sayo." Banat ni Wendy.

"Lakas ng loob porke't alam na na-in love ako sa kanya one time." Sagot ni Rosie.

Natawa si Suzy. "Talaga ba?" Tanong niya. 

_ She can joke about it now. Naka-move on na nga. Good for you, Rothie. _ Isip ni Wendy.

Tumango si Rosie. "Yup." Sabi niya kay Suzy. "Pa-fall din kasi si Seungwan. Ewan ko ba diyan. Di naman ako sinalo." Natatawang humawak sa dibdib. "Awtsu."

"Your loss." Sabi ni Suzy kay Wendy. "Hopefully..my gain."

"Mhmm." Sabi nalang ni Wendy. Uminom ng orange juice niya. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't desherve her." Slurred na sabi ng lasing na si Wendy sa bartender ng tinatambayan na bar. 

Mag-isa siyang napadpad sa establishment. Naisipang maglasing, nagbabakasakaling malimutan ang sariling katangahan. Walang bisa kahit nakakatatlong San Mig Light na siya.

"Lightweight amputspa." Sabi ng bartender. "Beer lang ininom neto ha." Dugtong sa kasama. 

"Puta ka." Sagot ng isa pang bartender.

"Puta ka din kinginang to. Paki-abot yung isang baso, Puta."

"Puta amputa." Sabi ni Wendy. "Pangit ng tawagan."

"Cut-off ka na ng alak ha!" Sabi ng bartender. "Pati tawagan namin ni Siopao kino-comment mo na, kanina ka pa eh!"

"Siopao naman ngayon. Bakit pang-ewan tawagan niyo?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Kasi siya si Cardo." Sabi ng lumapit na bartender na tinawag na Siopao.

"Cardo what the hell? Y'all are weird. Yoko mag jowa ulit kung ganyan din lang tawagan." 

"Heartjoken ka noh?" Sabi ng bartender na tinawag na Cardo.

Nagsenyas si Wendy gamit ang kanang kamay. Pinagdikit ang pointer at thumb tapos nagsquint ng mata. "Slight." Sabi niya. 

"Yown." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. Tumingin sa relo. "Last call mo na, Cardo. Mukhang kelangan nito ng kausap."

Tumango si bartender Cardo. Humawak sa mic tapos nag-announce ng last call kahit alas-onse palang ng gabi.

Nagbaba ng isang baso ng tubig si bartender Siopao sa harap ni Wendy. "Problema mo?" Tanong niya.

"Yung bestfriend ko." Sagot ni Wendy. "Si Rosie."

Lumingon si bartender Cardo. "Sino daw? Kelan nagkaroon ng college aged na bff si Chip?" Tanong niya kay bartender Siopao na binatukan siya.

"Di lang naman si Chip ang Rosie sa mundo!" Sigaw ni bartender Siopao.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Wendy. "I don't desherve my bestfriend." Ulit niya. "She's been nothing but nice to me..taposh tinapon ko lahat just for someone like Joy na cheater pala."

Nagtinginan ang dalawang bartender. 

"Anong pangalan mo, erp?" Tanong ni bartender Cardo. 

"Wendy. Baket?" 

Natawa ang dalawang bartender. Nag-apir. "Galeng naman." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "May lapag na ulit tayo sa tropa na isa nanamang kwentong bar na pantanga."

"Sabi ko na magandang business to eh!" Sabi ni bartender Cardo. 

"Excuse me lang po." Sabi ni Wendy sa dalawang bartender. "Kala ko ba tutulungan niyo ako?"

"Demanding tong Wendy sa universe na to ah." Comment ni bartender Cardo. "Kwento mo problema mo erp, tignan natin kung ano magagawa namin."

Tumango si Wendy. Nagkuwento. Inabot din ng ilang minuto dahil GG siya sa details bilang lasing. Mula pagkabata nila ay inilapag niya sa dalawang kausap. Ubos na ang mga tao nang matapos siya. "So ayun..laki kong bobo kasi dinisregard ko care ni Rothie..Sana pala nakinig na ako nung una palang..tapos ngayon..may jowa na siya..di ako makabawi kasi ayokong isipin nung jowa na pumoporma ako."

Tumango si bartender Siopao. Ni-refill ang baso ng tubig ni Wendy. "Manliligaw palang. Di pa jowa. Tsaka pwede ka naman bumawi basta klaruhin mo sa kanya tsaka sa dun sa kay ate mo Suzy yung ganap. Make it clear na galawang bestfriend lang."

"Saan na ba si Conyo Jesus? Kailangan yun ni pareng college Wendy." Sabi ni bartender Cardo.

"Nasa States kasama yung jowa niya hu toks layk dis por sam rison." Sagot ni bartender Siopao. 

"Wow."

Binagsak ni Wendy sa lamesa ang ulo. Kumalabog pa dahil sa lakas. Nagulat ang dalawang bartender. 

"Baka sabihan nanaman ako ni Rosie na pa-fall. Ayokong guluhin mundo niya..she JUST moved on from the whole in love sakin thing." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Hirap ng napo-fall sa bestfriend." Sabi ni bartender Cardo. Tumatango-tango. "Parang may idea ako sa nafeel ni college Rosie." Humawak sa dibdib. "Oof. Sacquet."

Binatukan siya ni bartender Siopao. "Drama mo. Nag-work out naman may reklamo ka pa?"

"Shempre wala! Masaya tayo dito, Puta couple for the win!" Sagot ni bartender Cardo.

"Tawagan mo si Twix tas tanungin mo kung kamusta yung mga bata. Kailangan sulitin binabayad natin na babysitting fee, ten years old isang libo per hour? Anong gagawin niya sa pera?!" Utos ni bartender Siopao.

"Pinangbibili niya yun ng videogames. Lakas maka influence ng SaeRi. Pikon si Chu eh." Sagot ni bartender Cardo. "Tsaka pampalubag-loob nalang natin sa kanya, the woes of being the eldest spawn sa tropa."

"Kinawawa ko ng matindi si Rosie sana pala I just tried when she asked..para di umabot sa ganito." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Di rin maganda yung pinupwersa, college Wendy." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "Mas kawawa si Rosie kung ganun ginawa mo."

"May mali din si college Rosie though." Sabi ni bartender Cardo. "Masyado siyang GG sa method niya ng pagkausap di naman agad-agad yung results. Di masisi si college Wendy na maging suspicious lalo na nangumpisal din pala siya."

Napaisip si bartender Siopao. "Kung sabagay.."

"Should have still fought harder for her though. Kahit as a bestfriend na lang." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Yun." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "Oo nga naman. Sana ganun nalang ginawa mo like..gurl..I know hot si Joy pero really? Ang toxic niya sa universe mo dapat di mo na inintay na mag cheat."

"Di naman lahat ng tao eh nage-expect na may mangyayaring ganun sa kanila." Sabi ni bartender Cardo. "Nagmahal lang si college Wendy. Di na niya kasalanan na nabulag siya."

"Kahit na." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "Wala ka bang sense of self-preservation?" Tanong niya kay Wendy. "Di mo talaga napansin? Kasi napansin ko na agad the second you mentioned na sinabi niyang jojowain ka niya para pumasa."

"Minahal ko nga! Kulet!" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Aba'y tangina nito ah!" Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "Ikaw na nga tinutulungan."

"Sorry." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Mhmm."

"Anong plano mo ngayon?" Tanong ni bartender Cardo kay Wendy.

"Wala." Sabi ni Wendy. Uminom ng tubig. "Or..ewan. Di ko pa alam eh. Babawi? Pero paano?"

"Klaruhin mo nga yung ganap! Nice naman kamo yung Suzy i-gora mo na." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. 

"Baka nga daw ma-fall ulit si college Rosie ang tanga naman eh!" Sabi ni bartender Cardo kay bartender Siopao. 

"Kingina mo." Sagot ni bartender Siopao. "Di mangyayari yun pag klaro ang reasons!"

"Di naman mapipigilan yung ganung feels." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Ikaw yata takot na ma-fall eh." Sabi ni bartender Siopao kay Wendy. "Kasi pag nagbawi ka eh technically..nangliligaw ka nadin sa bff mo."

"Issue ka." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Weh?"

"Tangina neto ni Puta." Natatawang sabi ni bartender Cardo. "Sinapian ka ni bunso?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try. Feeling ko meant to be sila sa universe na to eh. Push lang kelangan nito ni college Wendy." Sagot ni bartender Siopao.

Inubos ni Wendy ang tubig niya. Naglapag ng perang pangbayad ng ininom sa lamesa tapos tumayo. "Issue kayo..Ewan..Ewan ko ano gagawin ko..Dito lang ba kayo lagi?" Tanong niya.

"Bar namin to." Comment ng dalawang bartender.

Tumango si Wendy. Kumapit sa counter dahil sa hilo. "Oks. Babalik ako..Pero ita-try ko muna yung sabi nung talking Siopao. Tapos babalik ako para magkuwento kung anyare."

"Talking Siopao amputa." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "Sige na umuwi ka na!"

"Teka muna.." Sabi ni Wendy. Tinitigan ang dalawang kausap. "Kamukha niyo yung tropang kaklase ni Rosie na mag jowang Jennie at Lisa..Sigurado ba kayong nasa age na kayo para magkaroon ng sariling bar?"

Natawa ang dalawang bartender. Matagal. Tig-isa ng palo sa counter bago nahimasmasan. 

Nagpahid ng luha si bartender Cardo. Naiyak na sa tawa. "Hay pota! To be college again. Saya saya naman."

"Taga ibang universe kami, college Wendy. Pero LT yung observation mo ha. Buti naman college palang eh going strong na JenLisa sa universe mo. Umuwi ka na. Tulog mo nalang yang lasing mo." Sabi ni bartender Siopao.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Unang ginawa ni Wendy ang tumawag kay Rosie pagkagising niya palang kinabukasan. Di ininda ang sakit ng ulo dahil sa pinang-galingang inom.

_ "Hello?" _ Sagot ni Rosie sa tawag.

"Nasaan ka?" Tanong ni Wendy.

_ "Out with Suzy..bakit?" _

"Ahh. Was gonna ask if trip mong magpunta sa zoo today eh..or just..hang out."

May kaluskos. Dinig ni Wendy na nag-usap ang dalawang nasa kabilang linya. Saglit lang ay bumalik na si Rosie.

_ "I can go bandang hapon. Suzy said hatid nalang daw niya ako sa bahay nila tita. Ayos lang ba?" _ Sabi ni Rosie.

_ Kengena apaka-nice nga naman talaga. _ Isip ni Wendy.  _ Ibang-iba kay Joy. Sana all. _

"Sige game. Pakisabi sa kanya sorry singit ako sa date niyo." Sabi ni Wendy.

_ "Seungwan you're my bestfriend." _ Sabi ni Rosie.  _ "Ayos lang yun. Pag hindi I'll give her a piece of my mind." _

"Mhmm. I'll see you later yeah?" Sabi ni Wendy.

_ "Yup. Love you, Seungwan. Bye!" _ Masayang sagot ni Rosie. Binaba na ang tawag.

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Naisip bigla ang sinabi ng bartender sa kanya nung gabi. 

_ "Ikaw yata takot na ma-fall eh." _

"Tangina. Hindi. Kawawa na si Rosie. Bestfriend lang ako. Di ako mang-gugulo." Bulong niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ingatan mo ha." Biro ni Suzy kay Wendy. "Mamahalin ko pa yan."

_ Pinagbuksan ko lang naman ng gate bakit kailangan may ganun? _

Tumango nalang si Wendy. "Mhmm. Ingat na ingat." Sabi niya. 

"Sige una na ako. Have fun guys!" Paalam ni Suzy. Lumakad na papunta sa kotse niya tapos umalis din agad pagkasakay. 

"Juice muna?" Aya ni Wendy kay Rosie. 

"G." Sagot ni Rosie. "Wala sila tita?"

"Nag bakasyon na sarili nila. Anniversary and all that."

"Ahhhh. Happy anniv kamo sabi ko."

"I'll let them know."

Pumasok silang dalawa sa loob ng bahay. 

Dire-diretso lang si Rosie paakyat ng hagdan habang si Wendy naman ay nagpunta sa kusina. Kumuha siya ng isang pitsel ng fresh na orange juice mula sa ref tapos dalawang baso. Natigil pa siya sa harap ng ref kung saan may nakapaskil na picture nilang dalawa ni Rosie nung graduation nila sa grade school. Kasama ng ilang magnet mula sa kung saan saang lugar at ang unang unang report card ni Wendy mula kindergarten na laminated.

Umakyat siya ng hagdan at dumiretso sa kwarto niya. Natagpuan na nakahiga si Rosie sa kama at nagpipipindot sa cellphone. 

"Eto na po juice mo, kamahalan." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Salamat, aliping saguiguilid." Sagot ni Rosie. "Ipatong mo nalang sa lamesa yan at makakaalis ka na."

"Grabi."

"Lika na dito, Wan." Natatawang sabi ni Rosie. Umayos ng higa sa kama tapos tinapik ang space sa tabi niya. 

Sumunod si Wendy. Humiga sa tabi ni Rosie tapos bumuntong-hininga. 

"Problema mo?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Wala naman. Bawal mag sigh?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Di naman bawal..Tunog dala mo kasi yung buong mundo dun sa sigh na yun."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and Joy..Bitch siya na legit but I still kind of rooted for you guys. Figured dapat magtagal para worth it kahit papaano."

"Thanks, Rosie. I'm sorry I was dumb and didn't listen to your warnings."

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Meh. GG din ako masyado eh. I realized it's not that easy for you to accept what I want you to accept considering mas kilala mo nga talaga si Joy."

"Gaaaaah!!" Sabi ni Wendy. Hinablot ang isang unan tapos tinakpan ang mukha bago nagsisigaw. 

Natawa si Rosie. "Labas mo lang yan." Sabi niya.

Binaba ni Wendy ang unan. "I was so blind."

"Nagmahal ka lang. Keri na. Don't blame yourself too much."

"Buti nalang di umabot sa point na nalaman nila Mom. I don't think I'll be able to survive the inquisition dahil lang sa kabalbalan na yun."

"I won't tell them then." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Were you planning to?!"

"Slight. Considered it for a bit nung ayaw mo talaga makinig pero ate Seulrene said I should just let you do your thing." Humarap si Rosie kay Wendy. "Tsaka ayoko din isipin mo na lalo akong nakikisawsaw."

Humarap nadin si Wendy. "Sorry about everything I said, Rosie. You didn't deserve all that. Trip mo lang naman tumulong the way a bestfriend would and minasama ko."

"Ayos na nga yun ang kulit mo. Keri na. At least we don't have to worry about her anymore."

"I guess."

Natahimik sila. Nagtititigan lang. 

"Will you be honest with me?" Pabulong na tanong ni Wendy. 

"Kelan ba hindi?" Sagot ni Rosie. "Why are we whispering?"

"The whole time..Wala ba talagang part sayo who did all that just because you had feels for me?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Natahimik si Rosie. Kumurap ng limang beses (binilang ni Wendy). "Nung simula yeah." Sabi ni Rosie. "But then after the first fight I thought about how I wanted you out of that situation more coz bestfriend kita and ayokong nasasaktan ka as opposed to just coz nagseselos lang ako na may napansin kang hindi ako."

"Hmm..I..thank you for being honest."

"Sure, Seungwan."

"Tara na?" Aya ni Wendy. "Gotta drive pa saks na we go now para di mapagsarhan ng zoo."

"Okay."

Bumangon silang dalawa. Nagkatinginan.

Di sila nakapunta sa zoo nung hapon na yun. Di rin nakapunta nung umaga.

Naubos ang oras nilang dalawa sa kama.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pakabobo. Ano ngayon trip mo sa buhay?" Tanong ni bartender Cardo kay Wendy. 

Uminom lang si Wendy ng beer. 

Dumating si bartender Siopao. "Problema niyan?" Tanong niya kay bartender Cardo.

"Ayaw na ulitin yung kwento pero the gist is she slept with her bestfriend." Sagot ni bartender Cardo. 

Pumalahaw ng tawa si bartender Siopao. "Smart." Asar niya kay Wendy. "Inom celebrate ba yan or inom 'ang tanga tanga ko'? Kasi feeling ko yung second option yan."

Pinakyu ni Wendy ang dalawang bartender na pinagtatawanan siya. "Nakakainis kayo." Sabi niya.

"Ang kalat ng WenSé sa universe na to bakit ganun?" Sabi ni bartender Cardo.

Nag-angat ng tingin mula sa phone niya si bartender Siopao. Pinitik sa noo si Wendy. "Ang sabi ng WenSé sa universe namin eh wag daw kayong bobo. Mag-usap kayo about it whatever it takes."

"Pinamalita pa amputa." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Source of entertainment kayo ng tropa namin lately eh." Sabi ni bartender Cardo. "Saks na nagse-speculate kami kung hanggang kelan kayo magiging tanga."

"Nakakairita. Penge pang beer." 

"Diba tatlo lang limit mo? Pang-lima mo na to." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. Inabutan padin naman ng beer si Wendy.

"Nais kong magpakalasing." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Dahil tanga akoooooo!!" Pang-asar na kanta ni bartender Cardo. "Gagueh. Smart move. Ang LT niyo talaga."

"Paano ko ngayon aayusin to?!" Tanong ni Wendy sa dalawang bartender.

"Kausapin mo nga bestfriend mo!" Sagot ni bartender Siopao. 

"Di sumasagot sa tawag, di sumasagot sa text, di sumasagot sa messenger, di sumasagot sa twitter DM, di sumasagot sa insta DM, di sumasagot sa telegram, di sumasagot sa whatsapp, di sumasagot sa wechat."

"Pakadami namang socmed ng bestfriend mo." Sabi ni bartender Cardo. "Messenger lang meron kaming barkada di pa nagsisisagot ang mga putangina."

Tinungga ni Wendy ang beer. "What am I gonna fucking dooooooo?!" Sabi niya pagkatapos. Inuntog nanaman ang ulo sa counter.

"Siniseen ba messages mo?" Tanong ni bartender Siopao. 

"Nope." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ayun lang." 

"Pero nakakapag-tweet, nakakapag-post sa insta ng aesthetic shots ng dates nila nung ate mo Suzy."

"Selos ka na niyan?"

"Bakit? Gusto ko lang kausapin si Rothie."

"Kausapin para sabihin ang ano?" Tanong ni bartender Cardo.

"Ewan."

"Anong ewan? Bobo amp. Kelangan may sasabihin ka. Alangan aayain mo makipag-usap tapos wala ka namang gagawin. Ano yun magtititigan kayo?" Sabi ni bartender Siopao.

"Ewan." Ulit ni Wendy.

"Diretsahin mo nga kami!" Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "Ginawa mo ba yung ginawa mo kasi trip mong tignan kung may potential na ma-fall ka sa bestfriend mo? Kasi sasampalin kita ng bote ng Tequila kung oo."

"Luh?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Di kaya! It just..happened! Walang ganun na I did it coz I wanted to prove something or nah! Pramis!"

"Good. Kasi ang stupid ng malala ipapaligpit kita sa bouncer namin kung oo sagot mo."

"Ka-violent." Comment ni Wendy. "Paano ka nakakatagal diyan?" Tanong niya kay bartender Cardo. 

Kibit-balikat siyang sinagot. "Sanay nalang."

"May napala ka ba sa nangyari?" Sabi ni bartender Siopao kay Wendy.

"Meron naman." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ano yun?"

"Nalaman kong nangangalmot bestfriend ko."

"Tangina ang baboy. Seryoso kasi pukingna naman!"

"Seryoso naman sagot ko ah!"

Inabutan ni bartender Cardo ng tubig si Wendy. "Lasing ka na. Sagutin mo ulit yung tanong pagkatapos mong ubusin yang tubig na yan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ano okay ka na?" Tanong ni bartender Cardo kay Wendy. 

Iniwan siya ng dalawa sa counter na lumalaklak ng tubig for thirty minutes.

Tumango si Wendy. Nahimasmasan na ng slight, nakatatlong balik na sa banyo. 

"Sagutin mo ulit yung tanong." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "Anong napala mo?"

Umiling si Wendy. "Di ko alam."

"Malalaman mo ba pag pinanguya ko sayo yung baso?"

"Teka muna Puta." Awat ni bartender Cardo. "Lalong di magsasalita yan sa gawa mo eh!"

"Naiiirita na ako." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "Lahat ng Wendy na kilala ko eh mga di marunong mag-articulate. Sarap konyatan."

"Ganto nalang." Sabi ni bartender Cardo. "Ano nalang nafi-feel mo sa nangyari?" Tanong niya. "Wag bastos na sagot ia-unleash ko si Siopao sayo sumige ka."

"Ewan how to say it.." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Try." Yakag ni bartender Siopao.

"It felt different." Sabi ni Wendy. "Di bastos ha! It felt different. Not sure if it's coz isa lang naman benchmark ko or what..pero..iba."

"Hmmmmmm." Sabi ng dalawang bartender.

"Laking tulong ng hmmm." Comment ni Wendy.

Inabot ni bartender Siopao ang cellphone niya kay Wendy. "Play mo yung voice message." Utos niya.

Kinuha ni Wendy ang phone. Nakabukas sa Messenger. May voice message nga galing sa isang contact na nagnga-ngalang 'Chip'. Pi-nlay niya. 

_ "KAUSAPIN MO BESTFRIEND MO!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Rothie. Pick up the damn call." Sabi ni Wendy sa cellphone niya. 

Isang linggo na ang nakalilipas mula ng nangyari ang mga pangyayari. Isang linggo nadin siyang sumusubok na tawagan ang bestfriend niyang naglaho ng parang bula. 

_"Hello?"_ Sagot ng nasa kabilang linya. 

_ Salamat dyusko!  _ Isip ni Wendy. "Rothie!" Sabi niya.

_"Yes?"_ Sagot sa kanya.

"Rothie..I..can we talk? About what happened? Can we please talk?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Matagal na tahimik bago niya narinig ang salitang _"Overlook?"_ na sinabi ni Rosie.

"One hour? I'll pick you up."

_ "Okay. See you, Seungwan." _

"Thank you, Rosie."

_ "Don't worry about it." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakaset-up na silang dalawa sa overlook. Upo ulit sa hood ng kotse ni Wendy as usual.

"I told Suzy." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Shit." Sagot ni Wendy.

"She was bummed about it. Which makes sense but not really kasi di naman kami..but still kinda makes sense coz exclusive dating is a thing."

"Fuck.." Stressed na nagpahid ng mukha niya si Wendy.

"Yeah..fuck. Pero okay na kami ulit. She said we can move past it..and she can't be too bummed considering manliligaw ko pa lang naman siya, her words not mine."

"Rosie I'm so-" 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Rosie para pigilan ang sasabihin ni Wendy. "Don't." Sabi niya. "If you say sorry..it means you regret it and it meant nothing. Do you?"

"I..I'm not sorry." Nakayukong pag-amin ni Wendy. 

"Okay. Coz neither am I." Sagot ni Rosie. "We'll just agree to forget about it but also acknowledge that it meant something when it did."

"If it meant something..why forget?" Sincere na tanong ni Wendy.

Ngumiti si Rosie. "Kasi ayokong pilitin natin just coz something happened. That's not right. And I want to be fair to Suzy..She takes care of me and I really really like her. I don't want to spiral again, Seungwan. I've moved on."

"Hmm."

"Mali din talaga na may nangyari pero andun na eh. Chalk it up to nadala lang tayo pareho or whatever..ewan. Tsk. Ewan."

"I don't want that to ruin us, Rothie."

"It won't, Seungwan. Don't worry. We dealt with Joy. Kaya natin to."

Natawa silang dalawa. Tumango nalang si Wendy. "Okay. Sige. If you say so..you've always been the smarter one when it comes to emotions anyway. I'll trust you."

"Not really smart..I fell in love with you didn't I?"

"Awtsu." Natatawang comment ni Wendy. "Ganun ba ka stupid tingin mo sa idea na yun? If I remember correctly..you asked if we could try."

"Lipas na, Seungwan." Sabi ni Rosie. "It was dumb kasi sobrang wrong timing."

"Rosie I..regret saying no. Just thought you should know that." Bulong ni Wendy.

"I regret you saying no too, Seungwan. Pero mali na ngayon tayo susubok kung kelan wasak ka kay Joy and I have Suzy who's trying SO hard kahit..di naman niya kailangan gawin kasi she's really easy to learn to love."

"I..hate myself. Kung alam ko lang when you confessed..I could have saved us both."

"That's forcing it though. Ayos na yung lahat ng ganap after. We both learned things out of it..I hope."

"Hmm."

"I..don't hate you. You're my bestfriend, Wendy. You'll always be. Ayos tayo. Stop worrying."

"You're too pure, Rothie. I've been an asshole. I used you. Magalit ka naman."

"Can't. Also I'm not pure. Rep states otherwise. Sa lahat ng kalat since I confessed to you..you're the only one that came out squeaky clean."

"Like I give a shit about what they think."

"They're thinking anyway. Whether we give a shit or not. Tsaka madami din akong mali. I handled things wrong too."

"Tsk."

"We should forgive each other."

"Hmmm."

"GG na, Wan. May dumadaan na shooting star. Thirty seconds lang for the wish to count."

"Where'd that rule even come from?!"

"I made it up. Game na. I forgive you, Wannie. Make a wish." Sagot ni Rosie. Pumikit tapos tumingala.

Gumaya nadin si Wendy. 

_ I wish..to grow old with Rothie in any way the universe would allow me to.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Nakausap mo?" Tanong ni bartender Cardo kay Wendy. 

Tumango si Wendy. "Yep. We agreed to forget about it but also acknowledge that it meant something when it happened."

"Gora na kayo?" Tanong ni bartender Siopao.

Umiling si Wendy. "Nope. Wasak ako kay Joy and she has Suzy. Can't. May point. Baka nagulo ako kasi nga may ganap..and she has to move on. I have to be her bestfriend in this situation. Not anything else."

"Did she decide that?"

"We both did. We both decided na we're bestfriends. We'll stay that way. Ewan na what the future holds but for now..we're bestfriends. Both of us aren't willing to risk that anymore, masyado na kaming naalog."

"Hmmmm." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "Maghahanda kami ni Puta ng isang case ng beer labeled 'Wendy' balikan mo nalang pag kailangan mo na."

"Ambaho talaga ng tawagan niyo."


	9. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight. 
> 
> Tumatakbo utak ni Seungwan. Ang tanong..tamang direction ba ang tinatakbuhan?
> 
> Enjoy guys! Comments are appreciated! :D

"Hello, Wendy." Bati ng kasama ni Rosie na si Suzy.

"Hullo." Sagot ni Wendy. 

Medyo awkward. 

"I'd say sorry but.." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Rosie said it's not a big deal. All good." Sabi ni Suzy. "Wag na umulit though. Please. Usapang bro."

"Hmm."

"Iwan ko na kayo ha. I gotta run to the library for my own study group." Paalam ni Suzy. Hinalikan sa noo ang nakaupo na na si Rosie. "I'll pick you up tell me when yeah?"

_Ginagawa ko din yan dati._

Ngumiti si Rosie kay Suzy. "I'll text."

"Okay. See you guys!" Umalis nadin si Suzy. 

Nakangiti padin na humarap si Rosie kay Wendy. "Kinilig ako normal ba yun?" Tanong niya.

"Parang di nagkaka-crush amp." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Luh siya? Grumpy mo." 

"Seatmate ko kanina si Joy."

"Ay pota. Ganap?"

"Wala. Seatmate ko siya. Di niya ako pinansin, di ko siya pinansin. Tinry niyang mangopya sa quiz namin."

"Sinumbong mo?"

"I'm not that cruel."

"Boooooooo."

"I put wrong answers in everything and then changed it last minute."

"NICE!"

Nag-apir sila.

"Hayaan ko nalang siya. I'm over it." Sabi ni Wendy. "Kakatamad na mag-aksaya ng panahon na mag-isip."

Tumango si Rosie. "If you say so then." Nagsimulang ilabas ang mga aaralin, inayos sa table. 

Gumaya na si Wendy. "Kamusta study group niyo nila Jichu? Baka resbakan ako nun sabihin eh inaagaw nanaman kita." Comment niya kay Rosie habang nagpupunas ng salamin.

"I'm with them Tuesdays and Thursdays. Saks na." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Do I get MWF?"

"You get MW. Suzy gets Fridays and some of the weekend if she has a good enough reason."

"Tulog days noh?"

"Yassssssssssssss."

"Can I borrow you on Saturday?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Anmeron?"

"Date tayo. Legit na tara sa zoo."

"The last time you asked if we could go to the zoo..we ended up having sex." Deadpan na sagot ni Rosie.

Nabilaukan sa sinubong french fry si Wendy. "I thought you said forget about it?!" Sigaw niya.

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosie. "I realized the potential for mischief." Nakangisi na banat. 

"Dear god."

"Keri na, Wan. Joke lang. G ako sa zoo date."

"Mygahd. Fine. Sige. I'll pick you up around 9-ish?"

"Umaga?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh."

"2PM then. Afternoon but not really afternoon. Okay ka na? You can still sleep in."

"Yup. G."

"Oks."

Nagsimula silang magtrabaho. Pinalipas ang ilang minuto na tutok sa kanya-kanyang coursework para sa panibago nanamang sem. 

Normal na gumising si Wendy nung umaga. Normal na pumasok sa school, normal na nag-attend ng classes, normal na nag-lunch, (kahit mag-isa) normal na naglakad papunta sa Yoong Tapa, normal na inintay na dumating ang bestfriend niya. 

Abnormal na di mapigilang sumulyap-sulyap sa kaharap niya sa lamesa, abnormal na inobserbahan lahat ng kilos, abnormal na naisip ang mga ganap na hindi dapat maisip, abnormal na napansin niya pati ang liwanag ng araw na nakadampi sa mukha, abnormal na tinitigan ang mga labi na nagpa-pout tuwing nakakahagip ng kumplikadong part sa binabasang module.

Umiling-iling si Wendy. _Tangina. Problema mo? Umayos ka._ Isip niya. Pilit ibinalik ang attention sa sarili niyang worksheets. 

Gumana naman. Payapa siyang nakapagtrabaho ng ilang minuto. 

Binaba ni Rosie ang lapis na hawak. Na-distract nanaman si Wendy. Pinanuod na umangat ang dalawang kamay, pinanuod na naglugay, pinanuod na nagpusod ulit, pinanuod na nagstretch. Napako ang titig niya sa gitna.

"Eyes up here, Seungwan. Ang manyak mo." Sabi ni Rosie.

Nagka-eye strain pa yata si Wendy sa bilis ng iwas ng mata niya mula sa tinititigan.

Tumawa si Rosie. "Yan tayo eh!" Asar niya kay Wendy.

_Putangina naman Lawrd._

"S-sorz." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Mhmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**SATURDAY**

"Come on, Seungwan. Touch the snake. Nagpalingkis ka nga kay Joy tapos hawak lang sa actual ahas di mo magawa?" Asar ni Rosie kay Wendy. 

Sumimangot si Wendy. "Iba naman yun." Sabi niya. 

"You're right. Joy was worse." Sagot ni Rosie. 

"Tangina mo." Sagot ni Wendy. Dahan dahan na inabot ang kamay papalapit sa ahas na nakasukbit sa balikat ng bestfriend niya. 

Ginalaw ni Rosie. Mabilis na inilapit ang mukha ng ahas sa pisngi ni Wendy. Nadampian tuloy si Wendy ng dila nung ahas. 

Kinilabutan si Wendy. Kumunot ang mukha. Tumili sabay takbo palayo. 

Humagalpak sa tawa si Rosie. Inabot sa caretaker ang ahas tapos humawak sa tiyan sabay bend over para makatawa ng mas maayos.

Pikon na bumalik sa harap ni Rosie si Wendy. "Nakakagago trip mo." Sabi niya.

Tumatawa padin si Rosie. "Yung.." Nag-snort. "Yung tili mo ang epic. Nadinig yata hanggang sa bahay niyo yun!" Asar niya.

"Para namang tanga eh!"

Hinayaan lang ni Wendy na tumigil ng kusa ang tawa ni Rosie. Pinanuod niya lang ang bestfriend. Sinaulo ang ngiti. 

_If I said yes..this would have been a perfect date._

Tumayo na ng diretso si Rosie makaraan ang ilang minuto. Natatawa-tawa padin pero hindi na kasing lala ng initial na bugso. Inakbayan si Wendy. "Tara na, bestfriend. Hanap tayo ng ibang animals na kamukha nung ex mo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Gusto ko ng ganyang isda." Sabi ni Rosie kay Wendy. 

Nagpapakain sila ng mga Arapaima. 

"Where would you even keep it?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Sa bathtub mo."

"Very funny, Rosie."

"Hmm. You're right. Di rin pwede. Di kasya."

"You're actually considering it aren't you?"

"Duh. I take fish seriously."

"Kamusta si Joohwang?" Tanong ni Wendy. Nag-flinch ng slight dahil sa splash ng tubig mula sa isda. 

"Ayos naman. Still Joohwang. Got fat kasi spoiled ni Jisoo sa pakain." Sagot ni Rosie. Naghulog ng isa nanamang piece ng food sa tubig.

_Move back in with me. I promise I won't spoil your pet fish._

"Set the same feeding schedule we had sa bahay dati." Sabi nalang ni Wendy.

"That..is actually a good idea." Sabi ni Rosie. Tumingin sa hawak na bucket. "I'm out of meat. Tara at maglibot ulit."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakasakay na sila sa kotse. Pinapainit lang ni Wendy ang makina bago sila lumarga pauwi. 

"I had fun today." Sabi ni Rosie. "Probs coz I missed going on bestfriend dates with you."

_I missed you._

"Same." Sabi ni Wendy. "Ngayon palang nagiisip na ako ng next na trip."

"Akyat tayo ng bundok sa Christmas break?" Aya ni Rosie.

"I don't want to die." Sagot ni Wendy. Pinindot ang hazard lights, nag-shift na ng gear at nagsimulang umurong paalis ng parking spot.

"Cardio, Wannie. Very important."

"Mhmm. Where'd you get that?"

"Ewan. Felt like I should say it for some reason. Fits though."

"Sure."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nasa highway sila. 

Kinakalikot ni Rosie ang radyo sa kotse ni Wendy. Palipat-lipat lang ng station, naghahanap ng matinong tugtog. 

"Natutunaw utak ko sa static, Rothie." Saway ni Wendy. "Pick a station and stick with it or I'm tossing you out of my car."

"Alam mo napaka-arte mo!" Sabi ni Rosie. "Ganyan ka palagi sa radio ng auto mo, kasalanan ko bang walang nagpapatugtog ng matinong music ng ganitong oras?"

"There were legends.." Biglang sabi ni Wendy. Animated na ang boses, tunog magkukwento ng something epic.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Rosie. "Sige, I'll bite. Anong legends yan?"

"Legends..of a brilliant radio station. My moms tell me about it all the time whenever I drive them to somewhere."

"Okay? Anong ID?"

"NU 107.1 daw. Must be from a bygone era. Moms are old."

"Susumbong kita tinawag mo silang old." Sabi ni Rosie. Nilipat ang tuner ng radio papunta sa 107.1 na tahimik lang. "What sort of music did it play daw?"

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "OPM daw eh. Basta astig daw na station yun dati sabi nila Mom."

"Sayang naman."

"Meh. Try 105.1." Comment ni Wendy. "I'm in the mood for some jazz. Tama pang night drive."

Sumunod si Rosie. Tumango nang makita ang station, tumango sa tunes na nagsimulang tumugtog. "Neat."

"Mhmm." Binaba ni Wendy ang bintana nila pareho. Pinatay ang aircon.

"Mooooooood." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Right? Ganda ng vibes."

Tuloy lang sa pagmamaneho si Wendy. Nakatitig sa labas si Rosie. Gumagalaw ang ulo sabay sa beat ng tugtugan. Paminsang hawi ng buhok dahil sa hangin. Sumakto ng pikit habang may maliit na ngiti sa labi right when they passed a streetlight.

_I should have looked more closely._

"Gutom ka na ba?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Bakit? Magda-drive thru ka?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Hanap tayo ng kainan."

"G. Gusto ko yung may view."

"As you wish, maam."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Galing naman niya. Naghanap talaga ng restaurant with a view." Asar ni Rosie habang umuupo sila sa table nila.

"Shempre. Ako pa ba?" Sagot ni Wendy. Proud sa sarili.

"Tinulungan ka ni pareng Google noh?"

"Duh. Anong alam ko dito sa lugar nato?"

Tumawa silang dalawa. Inabot ni Wendy ang isang menu kay Rosie. "Sagot ko na."

"Awow reach kidd."

"Kakatext lang ni Mom na pumasok allowance ko for the week."

"Yun naman pala. Di ako titingin sa price." Masayang sabi ni Rosie.

"Tumingin ka sa price parang awa. Student budget tayo dito." Pigil ni Wendy.

"Para namang tanga to eh." Sagot ni Rosie. "Sana nag Mcdo nalang tayo diba?"

"Sabi mo trip mo yung may view eh."

"Wushoo. Careful, Seungwan. I might think you're treating this as an actual date."

_I kind of am. FUCK._

"Haha. Um-order ka na. 500 per tao. Saks na yun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Rosie." Tawag ni Wendy.

Nilunok ni Rosie ang nasa bibig na pasta. Nag-angat ng tingin. "Hmm?"

"Naaalala mo yung one time na may nanglibre satin ng kwek-kwek sa may playground nung bata tayo?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Saglit na nag-isip si Rosie. Tumango. "Yeh. Vague. But yeah. Anong meron?"

Nag-twirl si Wendy ng pasta sa tinidor niya. "Wala lang. Pumasok kasi sa isip ko yun a few weeks ago. After Joy and I broke up."

"Okay?"

"Yung isang ate from back then..I made a pinky promise to her."

"Oooh. Spill the tea."

"Promised the lady I won't let you go."

Nakangiting humawak sa dibdib niya si Rosie. "How noble." Sabi niya.

Tumango si Wendy. "Kamuntik na nung naging kami ni Joy. I'm sorry for that."

"Yan ka nanaman. Ayos na nga yun."

"Buti nalang di nangyari. Ayokong mabalian ng pinky."

_Ayokong mawala ka._

"Overdue ka kaya. Ingat ingat." Sabi ni Rosie. 

"Ha?"

"You broke your other pinky promise. Kay Jichu. Hinayaan mong ma-bully ako." Sagot ni Rosie. "Lagot ka, Seungwan. I-bubble wrap mo na pinkies mo."

"Pakyu po. Nagbabawi ako, baka sakaling magre-align ang universe." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Sure. Goodluck."

"Thanks. I'll work hard."

"Love you, bestfriend." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosie. Bumalik sa pagkain.

"I love you too, Rothie."

_Bakit nalilito ako sa ibig sabihin?_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sinagot ni Rosie ang tawag sa cellphone niya. "Hello? Hmm? We're having a late dinner. Resto with a view, Suzy. We should go here sometime. Uhuh. Cool. Saan? Okay. Can we go ng afternoon? I wanna sleep in. Great. See you tomorrow! Bye, babe!" Binaba. 

Binulsa ni Wendy ang cellphone niya. Nilabas lang naman kasi niya para di siya awkward habang kausap ng bestfriend niya ang manliligaw nito.

"We're going to a museum exhibit on World War II bukas." Kwento ni Rosie kay Wendy.

"Ayos yan." Sabi ni Wendy. "Uhh..lots to learn."

Tumango si Rosie. "Kaya nga eh. Sayang kasama ni Suzy. Usually we go to the educational shit, saktong-sakto on both our courses I get bombarded with cool facts."

"Sometimes I regret taking up Maths instead of Accounting." Comment ni Wendy.

"Yaan mo na. Tatlong taon mo ng kina-career ngayon ka pa gumanyan kung kelan isang sem nalang graduating na." Sagot ni Rosie.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Speaking of that..anong plan mo after? We should coordinate."

"Pre-law yung Asian Studies, Seungwan." Sabi ni Rosie. "I'm REALLY leaning in that direction. You think I can swing it?"

"Fuck yeah you can swing it. Ikaw pa ba?" Sabi ni Wendy. "What's another four years to you eh mahilig ka naman mag-aral."

"Right? Damn. I might go for it. Pero I'll use up the summer break as time to actually think. Baka try ko din mag working student para naman maligtas sila Mom."

"You'd be great at anything, Rothie. Matagal pa naman eh. We'll know better by the time we graduate."

"Mhmm. Ikaw ba? Anong plan mo?"

"Di ko alam eh. Baka mag masters ako. Or teach like Mommy Seohyun. Right now, I'm leaning towards teaching."

"You'd be the hot Maths prof that everyone has a crush on."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Gwapo mo kaya. Charming too..and maalaga. I know for sure that care would translate to your students kung sakali."

Inayos ni Wendy ang salamin niya. Di alam kung saang depth ng impyerno nakuha ang lakas ng loob pero kumindat siya kay Rosie. "Gwapo daw. Di nga?" Banat niya.

"Tangina mo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Uwi na tayo?" Aya ni Rosie. 

Napadpad sila sa overlook. Along the way nadin lang kasi so might as well.

"Alas-onse na." Dugtong na comment ni Rosie.

_Gusto kong pahabain ang gabi. Bakit?_

"I'll take you home before 1AM." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Skin care takes at least half an hour, 2AM na ako makakatulog. I have a date tomorrow." Sagot ni Rosie.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. Nag-strum sa hawak na gitara. "Skip skincare. Maganda ka naman na." Sabi niya.

"Don't be like that, Seungwan." Mahinang sagot ni Rosie.

"I'm just complimenting my bestfriend."

"Mhhm. What are you playing at?"

Natahimik si Wendy. "Di ko alam."

"Hmm."

"Sorry."

"You should really stop saying sorry. Nakakapikon na."

"Uhh..sorry?"

"Uwi na tayo."

Binaba ni Wendy ang gitara. Bumaba nadin mula sa hood ng kotse tapos nag-offer ng kamay pangtulong kay Rosie. 

Tinanggap ni Rosie. Tahimik na bumaba tapos nginitian si Wendy.

_Ayokong bitawan kamay mo. Bakit?_

"Saan kita ihahatid?" Tanong ni Wendy. "To your mom's or to Jisoo's place?"

_Sakin ka umuwi. Kahit ngayon lang ulit._

"To Jisoo's." Sagot ni Rosie. "I haven't gotten around to introducing Suzy to my Moms yet. Baka malunod kami sa tanong pag nakita nila yun."

Tumango si Wendy. Binitawan na ang kamay ni Rosie tapos naglakad papunta sa pinto ng passenger seat ng kotse niya. Pinagbuksan ang nakasunod sa kanya na si Rosie. "Lika na po, kamahalan." Aya niya.

"Salamat, aliping saguiguilid."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dire-diretso lang na pumasok sa establishment at umupo sa paborito niyang seat sa bar si Wendy.

Walang masyadong tao dahil alas siyete palang ng gabi. 

"Am I attracted to my bestfriend now that something happened? Kasi I don't like it, please help me make it stop." Mabilis na sabi ni Wendy sa bartender. 

Hinarap siya. 

"Ohshit." Sabi ni Wendy. "Fuck. Sorry tangina. Uhhh..Kala ko ikaw yung usual na nakatayo diyan. Yung Siopao? Shet."

Tumawa ang babae. "Psst. Snuggle. Eto yata yung kinukwento nung mga Puta eh." Sabi niya sa kasama niya. 

Lumingon ang tinawag tapos lumapit. "Mukha nga. I heard what she said from there." Tumuro sa pinang-galingan na kabilang dulo ng counter. 

Namula si Wendy. Iniiwas ang mga mata sa titig ng dalawang bartender na napagkamalan niya.

"Ang dilim dito kinginang yan." Reklamo ng unang bartender na kumausap kay Wendy. Saglit na lumuhod tapos may nag click. May ilaw na yung hanging lamp na nasa taas ng ulo ni Wendy. 

"Too bright for a bar, Bunbun. They use that lamp for when this place is a restaurant in the daytime." Sabi ng bartender na tinawag na Snuggle.

"Who gives a shit." Sagot ni bartender Bunbun. "Keri na para makita ko mukha ng kausap natin."

"Lumalabo na mata mo." Sabi ni bartender Snuggle.

"At least hindi bulag katulad mo."

"Pakyu."

"Pakyu ka din. Get laser surgery, Snuggle. Or some glasses. Maybe then you'd FINALLY be able to tell the twins apart."

"Uhh..Bago kayong employee dito?" Tanong ni Wendy sa dalawa.

"Deh. Na-bored lang kami sa bahay kaya nandito kami. Kaw ba?" Sagot ni bartender Bunbun.

"Regular ako dito kasi mas mura ang bayad ng alak at kumausap ng bartender kesa sa actual therapist." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Makes sense." Sabi ni bartender Snuggle. "What's your poison then?"

"Beer."

"Ang pussy mo. Mag whiskey ka." Sabi ni bartender Bunbun. 

"Wala sa budget ko."

"On the house. Keri na." 

"Sira-ulo ka talaga. Sasakalin ka nung may-ari pustahan tayo?" Saway ni bartender Snuggle kay bartender Bunbun.

"Yaan mo sila. Walang palag yung mga yun." Sagot ni bartender Bunbun. Naglapag ng isang baso sa harap ni Wendy tapos binuhusan ng kalahating Whiskey. "Game na tayo. Ano nga ulit yung tanong mo kanina?"

Umiling si Wendy. "Di niyo ba kailangan ng backstory?" Tanong niya.

"Nakwento na nung dalawang puta samin." Sabi ni bartender Snuggle. "They were right. You do kind of look like our Wendy. A lot dumber too like they mentioned."

"Parang trip kong hintayin nalang na dumating sila bago magkuwento." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Di sila darating. Nag-bakasyon sa New Zealand yun kasama yung anak nila." Balita ni bartender Bunbun.

"Sayang naman." 

"Inumin mo na yang Whiskey. Discounted. Sayang." Yakag ni bartender Snuggle.

Ginawa ni Wendy. "Am I attracted to my bestfriend kasi may nangyari na samin? Make it stop." Abridged na ulit niya ng naunang tanong habang nakatitig sa ibinaba na basong wala ng laman dahil ini-straight niya yung alak.

"Hmm." Sabi ni bartender Snuggle. "Why do you think you might be attracted to her?"

Kibit-balikat. "Ewan. Lately kasi I've been seeing her different. Para bang nagre-replay sa utak ko yung ganap, also I've caught myself randomly daydreaming about what it would be like kung sakaling um-oo ako when I could." Paliwanag ni Wendy.

"Ayain mong umulit sa kama tapos assess mo kung masaya ka habang nangyayari." Suggestion ni bartender Bunbun. "Kapag nasiyahan ka, ibig sabihin oo attracted ka sa kanya."

Kumunot ang noo ni Wendy. "Uhhh.."

"That is a bad idea." Sabi ni bartender Snuggle. "No. Do not do that." Dugtong niya kay Wendy. "Don't listen to whatever Bunbun tells you, she's nuts."

"Bahala ka kung ayaw mong makinig." Sabi ni bartender Bunbun. "Ang sakin lang eh that's the easiest solution."

"I don't..think so?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Kasi honestly speaking..kahit dalawa lang ang basis ko..I think I can say there's no way I won't enjoy sex. I mean..who doesn't right?"

"People who aren't married to Snuggle most likely." Sagot ni bartender Bunbun.

"How..many times..do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers about our sex life?" Naka-facepalm na sabi ni bartender Snuggle kay bartender Bunbun.

"Keri na." Sabi ni bartender Bunbun. Hinalikan sa pisngi si bartender Snuggle. "Yan ka nanaman sa pagiging prude mo eh." Humarap siya kay Wendy tapos ngumiti. "Paturo ka dito para kung sakaling i-gora mo yung suggestion ko eh sumabog utak nung bestfriend mo."

"Tangina naman, Bunbun. Dun ka na nga!" Sabi ni bartender Snuggle. Hinawakan sa magkabilang balikat si bartender Bunbun tapos ni-steer papunta sa harap ng isang pintuan na nasa gilid ng section na pinagtatrabahuhan nila. "Wala kang dulot eh." Dugtong niya tapos tinulak papasok sa loob ng pinto si bartender Bunbun. 

"Think about what I said, college Wendy! Fun for both of you if ever!" Pahabol na sabi ni bartender Bunbun bago tuluyang nawala sa paningin ni Wendy.

Umiiling na bumalik sa harapan niya si bartender Snuggle. "Sorry about that." Sabi nito. "The years did nothing to stop her crazy. Lumala pa yata." Ni-refill ang baso ni Wendy ng whiskey, kumuha ng baso mula sa ilalim ng counter, nagbuhos para sa sarili. "Talk to me, bro. You remind me of my bestfriend. I'll do my best to help."

Nag-sip si Wendy ng alak. Tumango. Tinitigan lang ulit ang baso habang nagsasalita. "Ayun nga..I've been seeing Rosie all different lately. It's strange. Tsaka lumalala yung regret sa dibdib ko na hindi ko siya binigyan ng chance. Dati eh saks na regret kasi nga ang daming kalat na nangyari after I rejected her pero ngayon parang..iba na."

Tumango si bartender Snuggle. Inubos ang hawak na alak, nag-refill ng baso. "Hmm. So your problem is di mo alam if you're legit falling for her already or is it just because may nangyari sa inyo?"

Tumango si Wendy. "Yep. Also di ko rin maalis sa isip na I promised her I'd be her bestfriend this time..kasi nga..meron na siyang Suzy. Di ako pwedeng sumapaw dun kasi mali. Magugulo mundo niya."

"Hmmm.."

"I'm so confused." Sabi ni Wendy. Inubos ang alak. "Di pwede to. Tangina. Di pwede."

"I heard na super nice yung manliligaw." Sabi ni bartender Snuggle. Ni-refill ulit ang baso ni Wendy, inubos ang hawak pagkatapos para sabay sila. "What do you think of that?"

"Are you allowed to do that?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Alin?"

"Drink on your own while at work."

"This isn't work for me, college Wendy."

"Sana all."

"You'll get there."

"Hmm. To answer your question..oo. Super nice nung Suzy. Legit. What do I think about it? I think it's great. Rosie deserves someone who would take care of her."

"Any bad feelings?" Tanong ni bartender Snuggle.

"Bakit?" Sagot ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si bartender Snuggle. Ni-clink ang hawak na baso sa baso ni Wendy tapos nagtaas ng kilay as signal na straight shot. Ginawa nila pareho. "Humor me." Sabi kay Wendy pagkatapos. 

Nag-isip saglit si Wendy. "Wala akong bad feelings..well..hmm."

"Well hmm?"

"Sometimes I think..no one is THAT nice..tsaka since the whole seeing Rosie different thing started..parang..naiisip ko na lamang padin ako kasi ako yung bestfriend. Normal ba yun?"

"Normal naman. But not really kasi bakit mo naiisip yun?"

"Di ko alam." Umiiling na sabi ni Wendy. "Para bang..lamang ako kasi bestfriend and I can treat her better if I went for it instead of being dumb."

"Regrets huh?"

"So many."

"Hmmm."

"You mentioned I remind you of your bestfriend." Tanong ni Wendy sa kausap.

Tumango si bartender Snuggle. "Ganyan din yun eh. Prone to overthinking. Makes up problems in her own head."

"You think that's all this is? Overthinking?"

"Could be. May nangyari sa inyo eh. Na-stuck sa utak mo so now you're making shit up. Then again..I could be wrong..kaso it's also too early to tell if it's legit just overthinking or nahuhulog ka na talaga."

"Di pwedeng mahulog."

"Di talaga lalo if you're determined to just be a good bestfriend. Except..mapipigilan mo ba kung sakaling oo nahuhulog ka na?"

Diretsong inubos ni Wendy ang alak. "I'm gonna try my hardest to stop falling. For sure."

Inubos nadin ni bartender Snuggle ang alak niya. Kinolekta ang baso ni Wendy tapos nilagay sa ilalim ng counter. "I wish you all the luck on that, college Wendy. There's a crate of beer waiting for you sa likod kung sakaling di mo kayanin. Hurry up kasi baka inumin ng bestfriend ko. Wendy rin pangalan nun eh."


	10. NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.
> 
> Nagka-alaman na. 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think as always! :D
> 
> PS: Salamat sa nag-imbento ng "Song One." kung nagbabasa ka man..all credits to you for that one.

"Where are we going this Saturday?" Masayang tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy pagkadating na pagkadating niya sa lamesa nila sa 'karinderya'.

Napangiti si Wendy. "Di ko alam. Saan mo ba trip?" 

"Are you leaving the planning to mwoah?" Sabi ni Rosie. Ma-dramang nakahawak sa dibdib. 

Tumango-tango si Wendy. Nakangiti padin. "Mhmm. Lunes palang excited ka na eh. Use that for something useful, natatamad na akong mag-plan ng ganap."

_That's a lie. Di na ako mapapagod ulit basta mapapasaya lang kita._

"I have to plan something really cool." Sabi ni Rosie. "Yung past bff dates natin were all amazing..Can't break the winning streak."

"Kaya mo yan."

"I've a whole week to think of something that would beat the zoo, a whole weekend in Tagaytay, the trampoline place, and last week's Hongkong Disneyland." Nakakunot mukha na comment ni Rosie. 

Uminom ng juice si Wendy. "If this is a legit competition, Disneyland palang talo ka na." Asar niya.

"Para kasing bobo. Hanggang ngayon inaantok padin ako. You asked me to pack for the weekend on Friday night, lumipad tayo ng Saturday..tapos late na kagabi tayo nag-land. Where..was sleep? Who the hell randomly decides to take her bestfriend to Disneyland?"

"You had fun though."

"Duh. The part where you puked after the rollercoaster was the highlight of the whole trip."

"Mhmm."

"I'll figure something out."

"Goodluck."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**SATURDAY**

"Rothie." Bulong ni Wendy. Tahimik na pumasok sa loob ng kwarto ng bestfriend niya. 

Nakasara lahat ng kurtina, madilim ang paligid, halatang tulog ang nasa kama. 

Binuksan ni Wendy ang lamp na nakapatong sa study table sa tabi ng pintuan kahit hindi na kailangan. Memoryado niya ang buong kwarto gawa ng ilang taon na pagtambay niya sa loob kasama ng may-ari. 

"Rothie. Your moms sent me here to wake you up. Alas-singko na. Ng hapon. Bumangon ka na daw. Buhay ka pa ba?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Inalog na niya si Rosie. Galit lang na umungol tapos gumulong. Tulog padin. 

"Huy gumising ka na. Sayang araw. Akala ko ba may lakad tayo?" Lalong nilakasan ni Wendy ang pag-alog. 

"Natatamad ako." Bulong ni Rosie. Half-asleep. 

Tumawa si Wendy. "Yan tayo eh. Dali na bangon na. Tita Tiffany made pasta."

"I..love Pasta..but I love sleep more. Lika dito tabihan mo nalang ako." 

"Hmm."

"Seungwan."

Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy. Hinawi ang kumot na nakabalot kay Rosie para makahiga din siya ng maayos gaya ng request ng bestfriend. 

_JESUS I FORGOT SHE SLEEPS IN HER UNDERWEAR._

Natigil si Wendy. Naka-angat ang kanang kamay, hawak padin ang nakataas na kumot. 

"Malamig pusang ewan naman, Seungwan!" Reklamo ni Rosie. "Ano bang trip mo?!"

No choice na si Wendy. Humiga na siya. Dahan-dahan na ibinalot ang kumot sa sarili. 

Tamang titig sa ceiling, binilang ang nakadikit na glow in the dark stars kahit alam naman niya na kung ilan. Sila nagdikit nun nung 10 years old sila.

Gumulong si Rosie. Yumakap kay Wendy tapos dinantay ang legs sa kanya. Hinead-butt ang balikat ni Wendy. "Move." Bulong ni Rosie.

Inangat ni Wendy ang kaliwang arm. Umakbay kay Rosie na sakto nang ginawang unan. 

Nanglalamig si Wendy. Pero para din mainit. Hindi niya alam kung bakit. 

"Stay still. Itutuloy ko tulog ko. Thirty minutes." Bulong ni Rosie. Humikab. Tulog agad.

Naiwan si Wendy na gising. Gulong-gulo. Nagdadasal ng magliligtas. 

Malikot matulog ang bestfriend niya. Malikot hanggang sa punto na gugulong-gulong lang hanggang makahanap ng matinong pwesto na tuwing magkatabi silang nakakatulog ay madalas nasa ibabaw ni Wendy.

_Ang init. Send. Help._

Fifteen minutes. Tumunog ang cellphone ni Rosie na nakapatong sa bedside table katabi ng isang bluetooth speaker na korteng isda, at isang pair ng salamin.

Inalog ni Wendy ang natutulog sa ibabaw niya. "Rothie." Bulong niya. "May tumatawag sayo."

"Hmm?"

"May tumatawag sayo."

"Sagutin mo."

"Why?"

"Probs Suzy." 

"You have to move. I can't reach."

"You're too comfy."

"I know, Rothie. But you have to move."

"No." Humigpit ang yakap. "Take me with you."

"What's with you? Clingy mo."

_Please stop. I can't._

"Tired from the week. Want to sleep in. Take me with you."

Dahan-dahan na umusog si Wendy. Dala padin ang nasa ibabaw niya, ingat na hindi niya magising lalo. Naiiwan. Niyakap niya ng buo gamit ang dalawang arms. 

Naramdaman niyang tumango si Rosie tapos sumiksik pa lalo sa yakap niya. Ramdam din niya yung buga ng hangin galing sa pinawalan nitong hikab, rekta na sa gitna ng leeg niya. 

Kinilabutan si Wendy. 

_Jesus almighty._

Naabot na niya ang cellphone. Sinagot niya ang tawag. "Hello?"

 _"Rosie?"_ Sabi ng nasa kabilang linya. Si Suzy nga.

"Uhh..no..Wendy."

_"Oh cool. Is Rosie around?"_

"She's sleeping right now."

_"Ahh. Pag gising niya can you please tell her to call me back? If she says no just..basta. I need to talk to her."_

"I'll pass it on."

 _"Oks. Salamat, Wendy! I hope you guys are enjoying your bestfriend day!"_ Binaba nadin ni Suzy ang tawag. 

Tahimik na ibinalik ni Wendy ang cellphone ni Rosie sa bedside table. Pagkatapos niyang titigan ang wallpaper na selfie ng tumawag at ng nasa ibabaw niya.

Maingat siyang umalis mula sa ilalim ni Rosie. Inayos nalang niya ang higa ng bestfriend niya pagkatapos. Nilagyan ng unan sa tabi na pwedeng yakapin. 

Bumuntong-hininga siya habang nakatingin sa tulog na mukha ni Rosie.

_Ayoko ng guluhin ka ulit._

\------------------------------------------------------------

**SUNDAY**

_"Bigla kang nawala kahapon."_ Sabi ni Rosie sa telepono.

"Tulog na tulog ka eh. I figured di na tayo tuloy so umuwi nalang ako." Sagot ni Wendy.

_"Sana natulog ka na lang din. You usually do that anyway."_

"Meh."

_"Labas tayo today."_

"Where to?"

_"Roadtrip. Ewan hanggang saan. As long as may gas yung kotse..tuloy lang."_

"That's your plan?"

_"Yep."_

"Okay. I'll pick you up."

_"Love you, Seungwan."_

"Love you too, Rothie."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Full tank si Song One. Saan tayo?" Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy kay Rosie na sinundo niya sa harap ng bahay ng mga magulang nito. 

Kita niya mula sa bintana ng living room na kumakaway sa kanya sila Tita Taeyeon at Tita Tiffany. Kinawayan din niya. 

"Pick a direction." Sabi ni Rosie. Seryoso.

"Anong meron sayo?" Ramdam ni Wendy na may iba. 

"Wala naman. Just pick a direction."

"Hmm..North."

"Okay. We go north." Sagot ni Rosie.

Pinagbuksan ni Wendy ng pintuan si Rosie na tahimik lang din na sumakay sa kotse.

_What's wrong, Rothie?_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tahimik ka. Something's up with you." Sabi ni Wendy. Nasa NLEX sila. Walang destination. 

"Been thinking." Sabi ni Rosie.

"About what?" 

"Stuff."

"Okay? Ayos ka lang naman kahapon..what happened?"

"Suzy asked if sasagutin ko na siya. We kind of..got into a disagreement kagabi because of it. I couldn't give her a straight answer and I could tell she was sad about it. I feel dumb."

Bumilis ng slight ang kotse. Natapakan kasi ni Wendy ang accelerator. Buti nalang di napansin ng kasama.

"Uhh..okay?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Bakit ka di makasagot? Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm actually really happy she asked. Kahit..di ako sumagot sa tanong niya."

"You don't sound like you are."

"Naisip ko lang kasi..what if sinagot ko na siya..tapos naging kami.."

"Edi kayo na."

"Fucking DUH, Seungwan. Malamang."

"Di ko kasi gets kung ano pino-problema mo."

"Paano kung sagutin ko siya tapos I end up like you with Joy?"

"Huh?"

"Yun bang..wala ng time sa bestfriend niya kasi may jowa na and all. Ayoko mangyari yun."

"Mas matalino ka naman sakin."

"I know."

"Nice one."

"Pag sinagot ko siya..this would be my first relationship. I don't know how that works."

"Edi learn with her."

"I don't want to disappoint her."

"Bakit siya madi-disappoint sayo? If she really likes you as much as she said she does..she'd be there to help you out sa stuff na di mo alam."

"Hmm."

"Wag mo itapon, Rosie. Sayang. Andun na eh. Take that shot. Malay mo naman sumaya ka ng legit and you don't have to have any other relationship?"

_Putangina. Bakit lasang kalawang yung mga salitang yun?_

"I suppose."

"Mhmm. If it helps..I can tell Suzy wouldn't give you the sort of shit Joy did to me."

Tumango si Rosie. Unti-unti ng ngumiti. "Thanks for talking me out of dumping her, Seungwan."

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Don't worry about it. Ano pang silbi na bestfriend mo ako?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Halfway mark on Song One's gas tank." Balita ni Wendy sa katabi niya. 

"Nasaan na tayo?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"I have no idea."

"Nice."

"May pasok bukas."

"Let's ditch. Grades can take it. Naka-ahon ka naman na diba?"

"A day won't hurt."

"Cool. Find a place to eat, find a place to sleep, explore?"

"Nawawala tayo. I don't know why you think this beats Disneyland."

"I pulled the idea out of my ass this morning."

"Of course you did. Wala akong dalang damit."

"Same."

"Goddammit."

"Saks na we sleep naked. Not like we haven't seen all that before. Perks of being childhood buddies amirite?"

"That's dangerous territory."

"Pinagnanasahan mo ba ako? Maka dangerous territory ka diyan ha!"

_Yes. Fuck. No..Yes?_

"Lul. Asa ka." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Di na ako uulit noh."

"Lalo ako."

"Talaga."

"Oo nalang."

\------------------------------------------------------------

May tumili mula sa banyo. Napabalikwas ng bangon si Wendy tapos tumakbo papunta sa pintuan. Kumatok. "Hoy! Ayos ka lang ba diyan?" Tanong niya sa nasa loob.

"MAY IPIS!" Sigaw ni Rosie. 

Tumawa si Wendy. "Anong gagawin ko?" 

"PATAYIN MO!"

"Buksan mo yung pinto."

Thirty seconds. Nakarinig si Wendy ng kung ano-anong kumalampag mula sa loob ng banyo bago bumukas ang pintuan. Sumilip sa kanya si Rosie. 

"Nakasabit sa shower curtain." Pabulong na balita ni Rosie.

Pumasok si Wendy sa banyo. Lumingap sa paligid para makahanap ng pwedeng ipamalo. 

"Wag mo gagamitin yung bote ng shampoo, sasakalin kita." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Ang pussy naman nito." Sabi ni Wendy. "Ipis lang eh."

Sinara ni Rosie ang pintuan sa likod ni Wendy. Kumapit sa balikat ng bestfriend niya, yumakap.

"You're wet." Comment ni Wendy.

"Bastos mo." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Gago ka ba?! Baka ikaw yung bastos. Ang ibig sabihin ko eh di ka man lang nagpunas bago ka nagtapis. Nababasa din ako eh."

"Lul. Naaakit ka noh?"

_Oo. Hindi pwede. Tumigil ka._

"Sumbong kita kay Suzy." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tangina mo. Ohsige. Samahan pa kita. Nananahimik ako ditong nagpapa-patay ng ipis sayo, ikaw yung green minded." Banat ni Rosie.

Pinakyu ni Wendy si Rosie. Sinagot siya ng isang masigabong "You wish" at ng sariling middle finger.

Umiling si Wendy. Hinubad ang suot na hotel slippers tapos dahan dahan na lumapit sa shower curtain. Nakayakap padin si Rosie sa kanya. Nagtatago.

Hinawi ni Wendy ang shower curtain. Inalog. Walang lumabas na ipis.

"Luh putangina." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Niloloko mo lang yata ako eh." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Bakit kita lolokohin?" Sagot ni Rosie. "May ipis nga. Legit. Size of my freakin' palm, Seungwan. Scary shit."

"Eh nasaan?"

"Malay ko. Nandyan lang yun last I looked."

"Para namang ewa-"

Nagpakita na yung ipis. Lumipad galing sa gilid ng bathtub na hindi nila naisip tignan pareho. 

Dumapo sa mukha ni Wendy tapos lumipad ulit saks na paikot-ikot sa ilaw ng banyo.

Tumili sila pareho ni Rosie. Kanya-kanya na ng takbo palabas sana. 

Natanggal yung doorknob nang hablutin ni Rosie. 

Lalo silang tumili. 

"THIS IS IT. OHMYGOD THIS IS HOW I WOULD DIE!!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Umiyak na.

"Potanginang ipis to." Reklamo ni Wendy. Inaabot ng palo yung lumilipad na magaling naman palang umiwas.

"AHHHHH! MOMMY!" 

"Rosie, shut up!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE NAKED IN A DINGY HOTEL BATHROOM WITH MY BESTFRIEND!"

"For fuck's sake." Tumapak na si Wendy sa edge ng bathtub tapos umakyat. Sinubukan niya ulit paluin yung ipis. Direct hit. 

Kaso malambot yung tsinelas ng hotel. Napalis niya lang yung ipis papunta sa bestfriend niya na lalong umiyak nang matamaan ng insekto. 

"Shit. Sorry, Rosie." Sabi ni Wendy.

_Gusto kong tumawa._

"F.O NA TAYO, SEUNGWAN PUTANGINA MOOOOO!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kinse minutos na silang naghahanap ng ipis sa loob ng banyo kung saan sila nakakulong. 

Stressed na umupo sa nakasarang toilet si Rosie. "Gusto ko lang naman maligo ng maayos." Sabi niya.

"Di ko tanggap na natalo ako ng isang hamak na ipis." Comment ni Wendy na nakaupo naman sa ibabaw ng counter.

"Paano tayo lalabas?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Ewan. Na sayo ba phone mo? Tawagan natin yung hotel."

"I'm naked. May nakikita ka bang cellphone sa counter na inuupuan mo?"

"Tae naman." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tsk." Tumayo si Rosie. Tinanggal ang tapis. 

"HOY PUTANGINA MO!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Napatitig sa ilaw ng banyo makaiwas lang ng tingin. Di bale nang mabulag sa liwanag.

_Mas mabubulag ako pag tumingin ako sa alternative._

"Itutuloy ko nalang ligo ko. Kung dito ako mamamatay eh at least mabango yung bangkay ko." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Parang tanga!" Reklamo ni Wendy. "If we decompose in here bago tayo makita, walang kwenta yung ligo mo."

"Bahala na."

Bumaba si Wendy mula sa pagkakaupo. Humarap sa pintuan ng banyo para di niya makitang naliligo si Rosie. Nagsimula siyang mag-inspect ng pintuan, baka masolusyunan. "Naririnig kong tumutunog phones natin sa labas." Balita niya kay Rosie.

"Tanginaaaaa." Sabi ni Rosie. "Sabi ko tatawagan ko si Suzy after ko maligo. Panigurado that's her calling me coz I missed my window. Damn cockroach."

Bumukas ang shower.

Sinundot ni Wendy ang butas na naiwan ng natanggal na doorknob gamit ang daliri niya. "Tsk. I gotta find whatever pulls this open."

"Goodluck." Sabi ni Rosie. "Pass the shampoo."

Naglakad ng paurong si Wendy papunta sa counter. Kinuha ang bote ng shampoo tapos patalikod din na inabot sa bestfriend niya.

Babalik na sana siya sa harap ng pintuan ng tumili ulit si Rosie. Kumalampag. Tapos may yumakap na ulit sa kanya.

"NAKADIKIT SA BOTE YUNG IPIS HOMAYGAHD!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakahiga na silang dalawa sa single bed ng hotel room nila.

Napatay ang ipis sa loob ng banyo nang ialay ni Rosie ang kaisa-isang bath towel para ipamalo. Nabuksan ang pintuan pagkatapos sipain ni Wendy para makagawa ng butas sa plastic at maabot ang doorknob sa labas.

Naituloy ang ligo ni Rosie, natawagan nadin si Suzy. 

Tamang channel surf nalang silang dalawa sa TV habang nakatambay sa bed.

"Tingin mo may surot yung kama nato?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy.

"Malay ko. I hope the fuck not though." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Tru. Kaso mej makati yung kumot eh."

Tinanggal ni Wendy ang nakabalot sa kanilang dalawa na kumot. "I know. Was waiting for you to say something."

"Malamig naman pag wala. Buset. Why is this the only hotel in the area?"

"Ewan."

"Tsk."

Balik channel surf si Wendy. "May dala ka bang readings?" Tanong niya kay Rosie.

"Wala. Kainis nga eh. Bored na ako."

"Same."

"Inom tayo?"

"Saan tayo bibili ng alak?"

"May 7-11 malapit sa hotel. Five minutes siguro. Nadaanan natin yun eh."

"Sige tara." 

Bumangon sila pareho. Tig-isang pulot at bulsa ng cellphone tapos lumabas na ng kwarto.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Saan mo natutunan yang mix mix ng alak na yan?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy.

Nakasalampak sila sa floor ng hotel room. Nakapatong sa maliit na coffee table ang mga nabili nilang alak. Naghahalo si Wendy ng Whiskey at Pepsi. 

"Everyone knows this, Rothie." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Not you."

"Picked it up from a couple of bartenders I talked to nung naglasing ako after namin mag-break ni Joy."

"Yown."

Natapos ni Wendy ang halo. Inabutan ng isang baso si Rosie. Nag-toast sila tapos ininom ng straight ang alak. 

Naghalo ulit si Wendy. May kumatok. 

"Room service." Sabi ni Rosie. "French fries saks na pulutan." Tumayo tapos kinuha ang in-order. 

Tinanggap ang bigay na baso sa kanya ni Wendy nang makabalik. 

"Kamusta ka?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy. 

"Alam mo naman." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Gotta have something to talk about."

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Maayos ako. Pramis. Weird nga na ang bilis kong maka-move on from that whole mess eh. Makes me think na baka di ko talaga minahal yung si Joy and it's just heightened infatuation."

"Probably." Sabi ni Rosie. 

"Kamusta kayo ni Suzy?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Apart from the whole thing you mentioned earlier, I mean."

Si Rosie naman ang nagkibit-balikat. "Maayos naman. Super. No red flags so far. Which is strange..you think it's coz nangliligaw siya and she has to put her best foot forward?"

"Baka hindi. Why be suspicious over nothing kung okay naman?"

"Sabagay." Uminom si Rosie. "Part of me thinks..na kung sakaling sagutin ko siya..maituturing ba na rebound ko siya from you? Kasi I don't want that. Baka kaya hesitant din ako."

"Di naman naging tayo."

_One of my biggest regrets._

"Thanks for fucking reminding me." Biro ni Rosie.

"Just telling the truth, hun."

"Mhmm." Inubos ni Rosie ang alak. Siya na ang naghalo ng sariling refill habang nagsasalita. "I don't know what to tell her."

"Kala ko ba sasagutin mo na?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I'll talk to her."

"You're being stupid. Don't string her along. This isn't like Chanyeol, Rosie. You're going to end up hurting someone this time."

"I know. Kaya nga nababadtrip ako eh. I want to keep her pero I don't want to also be her jowa ng ganun lang kabilis. Pota nakakainis."

"Talk to her about it. She'll understand. Ask for more time if that's what you need."

"Nubayan. Why am I like this?!"

"Kaya mo yan. All this is just new to you siguro kaya ganyan knee-jerk reactions mo."

"Paano naging kayo ni Joy ulit?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Uminom si Wendy. Naghalo ng refill. "Wala. She just went and said 'tayo na' one day and I rolled with it."

"Gawaing pangtanga."

"Thanks. I know."

"Kakausapin ko si Suzy. You're right. I have to clear things up with her. Ayoko siyang saktan."

"Mhmm. Goodluck with that."

Tuloy lang sila sa inom.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Umamin ka nga sakin." Sabi ni Rosie kay Wendy. 

Kalahati na sila sa pangalawang bote ng Whiskey. 

"Huh?" Sabi ni Wendy. Lutang na siya. Di naman siya malakas uminom. Pinipilit lang niyang sumabay sa bestfriend niyang hasa sa alak dala ng phase nito ng walwal.

"May pinoproblema ka lately." Sabi ni Rosie. "Ano yun? Don't think I haven't noticed, ang jumpy mo sa paligid ko tsaka you keep staring at me weird. It's creepy. Anong problema mo?!"

"Luh?"

"Umamin ka. Isa."

"Uhh.."

"Dalawa."

"Rothie.."

"Tatlo."

"I think I might actually be falling for you this time." 

Natulala si Rosie. "Ha?"

"Don't make me repeat it."

"Tangina mo?"

"I'm sorry, Rothie..this is all from that one time we had sex and I just..can't stop thinking about what if lamoyun? Every trip with you..I end up noticing things na alam ko naman kasi nga bestfriend kita pero parang may kulay na lahat. Putangina. I hope you know I don't want this. Ayokong guluhin ka ulit kaya pinipigil ko..kaso mahirap.."

"Putangina mo?"

"Ayoko namang iwasan ka kasi alam kong you won't like it if I do that..Di ko alam gagawin ko..fuck..I'm sorry."

"Holyshit?"

Tinungga ni Wendy ang hinablot na bote ng Whiskey. 

Mabilis naman na dumukwang si Rosie at inagaw ang bote mula kay Wendy. "Tangina mo. Hoy. Wag ganyan." Saway niya.

Umiyak si Wendy. "Jesus..I'm so sorry, Rothie..Tangina..Maling mali ako. Shit." Nag head down na sa lamesa.

"Dami mong regrets na bitbit."

"Actually."

"Fuck, Seungwan."

"I'm sorry."

"We can't. I can't. Ayoko. I moved on.." Bulong ni Rosie.

"I know..I'm not even asking you to try. I won't do that to you."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Di ko alam."

"Tangina, Wendy. Yan tayo eh."

Humiga si Wendy sa floor. Pumikit. Pakiramdam niya dinuduyan siya dahil sa lasing. "Lasing na ako." Balita niya.

"Duh."

"I have to distance myself."

"Bakit?"

"Para di ako makagulo sayo. I don't want you to end up where I was with Joy na kailangan mo mamili."

"Di kailangan. Di ka makakagulo. I know what to do."

"Anong gagawin mo?"

"Make that choice on my own."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**SATURDAY (AGAIN)**

"Kamusta ka na, Seungwan?" Tanong ni Tiffany sa bestfriend ng bunso niyang anak.

Nasa isang private room sila sa loob ng isang upscale na Japanese restaurant. 

Anniversary ng magulang ni Rosie. Regular attendee si Wendy bilang bestfriend siya ni Rosie na kasalukuyang hindi pa dumarating mula sa kung saan ito nanggaling.

"Ayos naman po ako, tita." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Getting closer to graduation." Sabi ni Taeyeon. "Any plans?"

"Might go teach like Mommy Seohyun..might go for a doctorate like Mommy Yoona..I don't know..Weighing my options. Ilang buwan pa naman."

Bumukas ang pintuan ng private room. Pumasok ang ate ni Rosie na si Irene. Kasunod ang asawa nito na si Seulgi. Bitbit ni Seulgi ang natutulog na si Yeri. 

"Sup, Seungwan." Bati ni Irene habang umuupo sa tabi ng dalawa niyang nanay na hinalikan niya sa pisngi at inabutan ng regalo with matching bati ng "happy anniv, moms."

Kumaway si Wendy. "Hullo." Bati niya.

Maingat na inihiga ni Seulgi sa gitna nilang dalawa ni Irene si Yeri na tulog na tulog padin. "Si Pasta?" Tanong niya kay Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "I..actually don't know. Di siya sumabay sakin eh. Said she has something to do real quick."

"Hmmm." Sabi ni Irene.

Bumukas ulit ang pinto. Sumilip si Rosie.

"Yun pala eh. Speak of the devil." Sabi ni Taeyeon.

"Come sit, Pasta." Aya ni Tiffany. 

Kita nilang lahat na bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "There's someone I'd like the fam to meet." Sabi niya.

"Nugu?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Hu dat?" Tanong ng nagising na si Yeri. Bumangon tapos tumuro sa tao na nasa likod ni Rosie.

Binuksan ng mas malaki ni Rosie ang door.

"Everyone..this is Suzy. My girlfriend."


	11. TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.
> 
> Last of Seungwan's POV for now. 
> 
> They're off to the real world, bestfriend style. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Lemme know what's in your minds like always.

"Wendy."

"Hmm?"

"Pwede ka ba makausap saglit?"

Nilingon ni Wendy ang nakapila sa counter ng Yoong Tapa na si Rosie. Tinignan ang nakatayo sa harapan niya na si Suzy. Tumango. 

Ngumiti si Suzy. Ibinaba ang bag sa lamesa tapos umupo. "Ganto kasi..uhh.." Sabi niya. 

Sumenyas si Wendy ng go on. 

Nag clear ng throat si Suzy. Uminom mula sa tumbler na nakalagay sa gilid ng bag. "May tatanong sana ako sayo." Sabi niya.

"Anmeron?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Hiramin ko sana si Rosie on Saturdays." Paalam ni Suzy.

"Uhh..bakit ka nagpapaalam sakin?"

"Kasi bestfriend ka niya and you guys usually spend whole weekends together?"

Napaisip nanaman ulit si Wendy na ang bait bait ng kausap niya. Di na makatarungan. Gusto niyang mainis pero para saan at bakit?

"Ayos lang yun, Suzy. Di mo kailangan ipagpaalam sakin si Rosie, may sarili naman yung isip." Sagot ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si Suzy. "Courtesy nadin. I don't want to seem like I'm taking her away from you now that kami na." Sabi niya.

_ Come fucking on. Do something panget naman parang awa. Para may reason ako. _

Napansin ni Wendy na naglalakad na pabalik sa table si Rosie. May dalang isang tray na may tatlong juice at tatlong order ng baconkalog. Ngumiti nang makita si Suzy na kumaway sa kanya.

"Don't worry too much, Suzy. Between the two of us..I should be the one making way." Sabi ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

_ "Hoy. Namimiss na kita. Magpakita ka naman." _ Sabi ni Rosie sa telepono. 

Kamot-batok si Wendy kahit di siya nakikita ng kausap. "Uhh..Sorry." Sabi niya. "Na-busy na. Lam mo naman. Graduating na tayo."

_ "I feel like it's been YEARS since I last saw you, Seungwan. Iniiwasan mo ba ako?" _

"Di kaya. Weeks lang naman."

_ "Di mo sinagot yung tanong." _

"Rothie.."

_ "Seungwan." _

"Di ako umiiwas. Busy lang talaga ako pramis. I'll make it up to you yeah? Kelan ka pwede?"

_ "Parati naman akong pwede pag ikaw ang nagaaya." _ Mahinang sagot ni Rosie. 

_ Di na pwede yung ganun, Rothie. _

"Osige..uhh..Labas tayo. Kelan mo trip?"

_ "Bawal talkshit ha. Saturday." _

"Walang talkshit. Saturday...Susunduin kita."

_ "I'll look forward to it." _

"Cool."

_ "Love you, bestfriend!" _

"Samedt, Rothie."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Uy. Wendy." Bati ni Suzy.

"Oi. Sakto ka. Fresh yung delivery nila ng mangga pang juice." Sagot ni Wendy. "Matamis. Yun order ko eh."

"Talaga ba? Ayos."

"Hmm."

Binaba ni Suzy ang bag niya. Nilabas ang mga readings. Umupo tapos nagtrabaho na din kasama ni Wendy. 

"Aga mo ah." Comment ni Wendy.

"Pinauna na ako ni Rosie." Sagot ni Suzy. "Nag-extend prof nila sa Asian Lit eh."

"Ahh."

"Saks na din may itatanong ako sayo."

"Oh?"

"May lakad ba kayo ni Rosie sa Sabado?"

"Meron. What's up?"

_ Yan. Tama yan. Magtanong ka. Tapos lapag mo yung status niyo. Paalala mo usapan natin. Remind me of my place. _

"Ayos yun. Rosie kept telling me she misses hanging out with you. Buti naman eh nakapag-set kayo ng labas." Nakangiting sabi ni Suzy.

_ Namputangina naman. Bakit ang bait bait mo?! _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**SATURDAY**

"You're spacing out." Comment ni Rosie. 

Nakasakay sila sa ferris wheel. Parehong napagtripan na pumunta ng Enchanted Kingdom.

Gabi na. Pinapanuod ni Wendy ang view habang dahan-dahan na umiikot ang sinasakyan nilang ride papunta sa tuktok. Pilit iniiwas ang tingin sa kasama. 

"Kanina ka pa." Dugtong ni Rosie. "Is something bothering you?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy. "Wala naman. Just thinking." Sabi niya.

"About what?"

"Graduate na tayo next month."

"Hmm."

Bumalik lang si Wendy sa paglingap sa paligid. 

"Bilis." Sabi ni Rosie. "Four years na agad."

"Time is a strange thing."

"Is that the only thing in your mind?"

"Part of it."

"Ano pa?"

"What's gonna happen to us?"

Ngumiti si Rosie. "Ano ba sa tingin mo?"

"The real world is a bitch." Sabi ni Wendy.

_ I don't want to lose you in all that chaos. _

"I heard." Biro ni Rosie. 

"Hmm."

Lumipat ng upo si Rosie papunta sa tabi ni Wendy. Hinawakan ang dalawang kamay niya tapos ngumiti ulit. "We'll manage. Tayo pa ba?" Sabi niya.

"There's a teaching post lined up for me at a High School." Balita ni Wendy.

Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Rosie. Inakbayan na si Wendy. "I'll be in Law School." Masayang sabi. "Look at us having plans and shit. The real world ain't got nothing on Theungwan and Rothie."

Nangiti nadin si Wendy. "You think so?"

"Nukaba. I know so. We're fucking awesome, Seungwan."

"Hmm."

Sumimangot si Rosie. "There's something else you're not telling me."

"I just..Rosie.." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Seungwan?" Tumango si Rosie. Tinaas ang kilay pang-prompt na ituloy ang sasabihin ng kausap.

_ Bestfriend mo yan. Kausapin mo. _

"I'm scared I'll lose you." Bulong ni Wendy. Nakayuko. "This'll be the first time we'd go separately since we met." Tuloy niya.

Napaisip si Rosie. "Why would we let that happen?" Tanong niya. 

"Di naman tayo may hawak nun, Rothie." 

"Kahit na. Why would we consider that a problem?"

"Ewan ko ba kung bakit ko naiisip yung ganung bagay." Nahihiyang comment ni Wendy. 

"Deh. It makes sense naman." Sagot ni Rosie. "Ang sakin lang..we could make it work."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Wendy. Not gonna lie, naiisip ko din yang ganyang stuff. Pero I try and think positive still. Let's just pinky promise we won't drift apart. Okay na yun."

"I should take a page out of your book."

"Yeah you really should."

"Hmm."

Natahimik sila pagkatapos ng pinky promise. Natapos ang ride. Kinuha ni Rosie ang isang kamay ni Wendy nang makababa sila. 

Hinila siya papunta sa bago nanamang trip. 

_ Ganito lang lagi. Ganito lang dapat.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**GRADUATION**

"Congrats, baklaaaaaaaaa!!!!" 

Malawak ang ngiti ni Wendy. Binagalan niya ang lakad niya. Sinalo ng yakap ang tumakbo papunta sa kanya na si Rosie.

Binuhat niya pa tapos ni-twirl. "Salamat, Rothie Pothie!" Sigaw din niya. "Bukas yung sayo!"

"Ayos tayo diyan!" Masayang sagot ni Rosie. Nakipag-apir kay Wendy nang maibaba na siya. 

Lumapit ang parents ni Wendy. 

"You looked like lovers just now." Biro ni Seohyun. 

Namula sila Wendy at Rosie. Saglit na na-awkward.

"Ngayon pa kayo nahiya." Sabi ni Yoona. "Since when have you been conscious sa affection niyo? Nagli-lips to lips pa nga kayo nung bata kayo eh."

"Ma!" Reklamo ni Wendy. 

Natawa si Rosie. "Naku, tita. Kung alam niyo lang." Sabi niya.

"Wag ganyan, Rosie. Umayos ka." Banta ni Wendy sa nakangisi niyang bestfriend. 

"Spill the tea." Sabi ni Seohyun. 

Huminga si Rosie. 

"Over lunch." Sabi ni Yoona. "Para masaya."

"There is no tea to spill!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"There is no war in Ba Sing Se." Sabi nila Seohyun at Yoona.

Kumunot ang mukha nila Wendy at Rosie. "Ha?" Tanong nila. 

"Kids these days." Umiiling na sabi ni Seohyun. "Di alam yung Avatar. I'm disappointed in you, Seungwan." Nagsimula nang maglakad papunta sa parking. 

"Teka muna!" Pigil ni Yoona. "Picture taking muna para remembrance!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Send mo sakin yung photos." Request ni Rosie kay Wendy. 

Nakaupo sila sa restaurant. Tamang intay ng orders. 

"You're both so grown up." Comment ni Yoona kila Wendy at Rosie. 

"Saks lang po, tita." Nahihiyang sagot ni Rosie. 

"I heard you have a girlfriend." Entry ni Seohyun. 

Ngumiti si Rosie. "Mhmm. Yes po. Bago lang naman..almost seven months." Kwento niya.

"No lie, Seobb and I were rooting for you and Seungwan." Sabi ni Yoona. Natatawa. Pang-asar pa.

_ Minsan talaga parentals mo pa mange-ewan sayo eh. _ Isip ni Wendy.

Natawa nadin si Rosie. "No lie, titas. Ako din at some point eh." Biro niya. "Kaso di ako daw ako type ni Wendy. Akalain niyo yun? Natupad sana pangarap niyo."

"Anak ng patola." Bulong ni Wendy nang suminghap ang mga nanay niya. 

"How dare you!" Sabi ni Seohyun. 

"Na-disappoint ako ng malala. Mas malala pa sa disappointment na mafi-feel ko kung di ka grumaduate." Comment ni Yoona. 

"Pahamak kang tunay." Sabi ni Wendy sa katabi niyang nagso-snort laugh na.

"Explain yourself." Nakaturo kay Wendy na utos ni Seohyun. 

"Isusumbong ka namin sa moms ni Rosie." Sabi naman ni Yoona. 

"Grabe. Grabe ha. This is supposed to be a congratulatory lunch for my graduation." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Wendy. 

_ Di na nga ako makatulog sa bigat ng regret na yun eh.  _

"Di tama yung timing, moms." Sabi nalang ni Wendy. 

"Yan. Yan ang problema mo." Sabi ni Yoona. "You hate taking risks."

"Should have gone for it. Perfect couple sana." Asar ni Seohyun. 

Tumigil ang tawa ni Rosie. Nilingon kasi siya ni Wendy. Tinitigan. 

"I know. Sayang. I live with that regret everyday." Sabi ni Wendy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Kung di ka sakin yayakap..Kay ate Seulgi nalang. _

Kay Suzy dumiretso si Rosie. Mirror na mirror pa yata ng ganap nila ni Wendy nung nakaraang araw. 

"Psst." Tawag ng katabi ni Wendy na si ate Irene kay ate Seulgi. 

"Oh?" Sagot ni ate Seulgi.

"Twirl mo din ako." Request ni ate Irene. 

"G."

Pang-asar na nakigaya sila tita Taeyeon at tita Tiffany. 

Ilang segundo din na napalibutan si Wendy ng mga mag-jowa. 

_ Edi kayo na. Pota. _

May humila sa dulo ng t-shirt niya. Tumingin siya. Si Yeri. "Ate Wandy twirl." Request nito. 

Ngumiti si Wendy. Binuhat si Yeri tapos inikot-ikot. "Ikaw nalang meron ako, Yerms." Sabi niya. "Sorz matagal akong nawala ha."

Tumango si Yeri. Hilo. "Iz okeh ate Wandy." Tinapik ang noo ni Wendy. "Tita Wosie has girlpren now..I'm sowy too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Wag ka makikipag-break sakin ha." Biro ni Suzy kay Rosie. "Para di masayang yung couple shots natin sa graduation mo."

"Ayieeeeee!" Asar ng lahat ng nasa lamesa kay Rosie na namula naman tapos mahinang pinalo si Suzy. 

Di kasali si Wendy sa asaran. Tine-take advantage kasi niya ang reputation na pagiging tahimik sa pamilya ng bestfriend.

Nakikipaglaro siya ng silent 'nanay-tatay' kasama si Yeri. 

"Pth! Pathta! May nakalinya ba kayo ni Wendy na own celebration?" Tanong ni Irene kay Rosie.

"Meron. Lalabas kami mamayang gabi kasama yung classmates ko na sila Jisoo, Lisa, tsaka Jennie." Sagot ni Rosie.

"We are?" Takang sabi ni Wendy sa narinig. 

"Di mo alam?" Tanong ni Suzy kay Wendy. "Ayos tayo diyan. Di man gumana yung pa surprise ko na party kay Rosie, nadali naman bestfriend niya. Panalo padin."

Tumingin si Rosie kay Wendy. "Unless you have other plans.." Sabi niya. 

"No no..I'm free later. GG lang." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Yun oh!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THE PARTY**

"OYEAH LEZ GET DRUNK BITCHESSSSSSSS!!" Sigaw ni Rosie pagkapasok na pagkapasok nila sa bar. 

"Napaka-ingay mo talaga putangina naman." Reklamo ni Jisoo. 

"GOTTA BE LOUD AT A PLACE LIKE THIS, JICHU!" 

"Namana niya yan sa isa niyang mom. Gahd is tita Tiffany LOUD." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Sagot ko tonight guys! Happy graduation sating lahat!" Sabi ni Suzy.

"Yun oh! Dapat eh matagal mo na pinakilala tong pinsan mo kay Rosie eh!" Sabi ni Lisa kay Jisoo. 

"First time na hindi kami gagastos ni Lalisa sa inuman! Let's goooooo!" Sumasayaw-sayaw na na sabi ni Jennie.

Naghanap sila ng table. Kanya-kanyang pulot ng drinks menu at hanap ng tipo. 

"Babe." Tawag ni Suzy kay Rosie. "Cocktails or nah?" Tanong niya.

"Cocktails muna, babe." Sagot ni Rosie. "We go for the harder stuff later." May pagkindat na dugtong. 

_ Babe amputa. Yak.  _ Isip ni Wendy. Naghahanap nalang ng ikaka-badtrip kahit alam na di naman dapat. Nilingon siya ni Rosie.

"Are you going for a beer?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Yeah. Beer muna." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Cool. Pilsen. GG na."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ganyan lang ba kayo parati pag na-aalakan?" Pikon na tanong ni Jisoo kila Jennie at Lisa na naghahalikan na sa harap niya. "Ang lantod. Ililibre ko na kayo ng pang-motel basta tumigil lang kayo."

Kumalas si Lisa sa labi ni Jennie. Pinakyu si Jisoo sabay salita, "tangina tol. Di namin kailangan ni Jennie pang-motel mo. Afford namin hotel."

"Afford naman pala eh. Bakit di kayo dun mag-gapangan?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

"Tinatamad kami." Sagot ni Jennie. "Inggit ba kayo? Makipaghalikan din kayo sa katabi niyo."

Nag-isip saglit si Rosie. Tumingin sa katabi niyang si Wendy na umiiling. "Game." Nakangisi na sabi. 

"Di ba pwede mag-bargain na yung kaharap nalang ni Rosie ang gapangin niya?" Sabi ni Wendy.

_ Puki ng ina, Suzy. Magsalita ka! Back me up! Jowa mo yung parang gago pigilan mo! _

Nagkibit-balikat si Suzy. "Oo nga naman. Bargain nalang. Mukhang iiyak na si Wendy eh." Natatawang comment.

"Naknampucha." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Bakit ba kino-consider niyong tatlo?" 

Natawa si Rosie. "Trip lang namin. Suzy knows I won't really go for it anyway."

"Oof. The trust." Sabi ni Lisa. "Anyway, peace out. Bahala kayong tatlo diyan, ang sarap ni Jennie eh. Balikan ko lang."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lasing ka na ba?" Bulong ni Rosie kay Wendy. "Kasi ako mej."

Naghahalikan padin ang JenLisa. "Di na yata mga humihinga amputa." Comment ni Jisoo bago umalis papunta sa CR kasunod ng pinsan niya. 

Wala na sa wisyo si Wendy. Kahit madalas siya sa bar nung Cardo at Siopao, hindi padin tumataas yung alcohol tolerance niya. 

Masyadong malapit ang bulong. Kinilabutan si Wendy. Pasimpleng umusad palayo ng konti. Umiling siya. "I..am drunk." Sagot niya sa tanong ng bestfriend. 

"Cool. Kasi pagbalik nila Suzy we're moving to her condo. Di makapagwalwal dito eh. We're getting drunker. Fun!"

"Tangina, Rothie. Legit ba?"

"Happy graduation to us, Theungwan!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**GRAB RIDE**

"Umusad ka ng konti, Lisa. Matutulog ako saglit." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Keri na pasandal sa balikat."

Sumunod si Lisa. Inayos ang tulog sa kaliwang balikat niya na si Jennie tapos tinapik sa ulo ang nakihiga sa kanan na si Jisoo.

"Ako din makikisandal. Umayos ka, Wan." Sabi ni Rosie. Di na naghintay ng sagot, hindi sumandal. Kumandong. 

_ DUN KA SA JOWA MO PARANG AWA NAMAN!  _ Limang lamesa na ang nafi-flip ni Wendy sa utak niya simula ng dumating ang grab car at tumawag ng dibs sa shotgun seat si Suzy sa di malaman na dahilan.

"Ayos pa ba kayong lima diyan sa likod?" Tanong ni Suzy. 

_ HINDI NA. HINDI NA AKO MAAYOS. MAYDAY. PALIT TAYO NG UPUAN. _

"Ayos pa, babe." Sagot ni Rosie. "Naptime muna kami, malayo pa naman tas traffic." Lalong isiniksik ang sarili kay Wendy.

Lumingon si Suzy sa pwestuhan ng mga kasama niya. Ngumiti. "Ayos ah." Comment niya. "Napagkasya. Yakapin mo muna saglit si Rosie, Wendy. Baka malaglag sa kandong niya sayo eh. Likot pa naman matulog niyan."

_ ALAM KO. COLLECT UR JOWA PLS. BAKA DI KO TO MATANTSYA. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**CONDO NI SUZY**

"Turns out..Tequila lang ang alak na meron ako." Kamot-batok na announcement ni Suzy sa mga kaibigan na kanya-kanya ng pwesto sa living room niya.

"Yun oh." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Game na yan! Alak is alak is alak."

"What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?" Comment ni Jennie. 

"It means alak is alak, Jennie." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Ayos ka pa ba diyan, Wendy?" Tanong ni Suzy. 

Nakahiga kasi si Wendy sa sofa. Pinapatungan ng tulog padin na si Rosie. Saglit lang kasing nagising ang bestfriend niya. Tamang energy para makaakyat sa condo, makapasok sa pinto, maitulak ang naka-alalay na si Wendy papunta sa sofa tapos daganan sabay tulog ulit. 

Nanunuot na ang lahat ng klase ng hindi magandang feels kay Wendy dahil sa ganap. Pero nag-ok sign padin siya kay Suzy. "Pasensya na ha." Comment niya. "Rosie just..she has this habit of sleeping on top of me since we were kids." Paliwanag niya. Nakatitig kay Suzy. 

_ Humindi ka. Raise hell. Sabihin mo hindi pwede, erp. Bawiin mo jowa mo kasi ayokong sumabit, nakainom tayo. _

Tumango si Suzy. "Oks lang yan mehn!" Nakangiting sabi. "I'll just wake her up pag ready na lahat. Alagaan mo muna ha!" Bago umalis pabalik sa kusina at magsimulang maghanda ng drinks at yung pulutan na binili nila sa isang kainan sa baba ng condo.

_ The Lord is testing me. _ Litanya ni Wendy sa utak niya.

Bumuntong-hininga siya. Tumingin nalang sa ceiling. 

Lumingon sa kanila ni Rosie si Jennie. Kumunot ang noo. Tahimik na nagtanong kay Wendy. "Di ka ba na-aano?"

"Ha?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Di ka ba kako na-aano.."

"Watchu mean?"

"Pareng Wendy.." Sabat ni Lisa. "Hot kaya ni Rosie. Free pass ko yan eh."

"Tangina?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "What the fuck is a free pass even?"

"Free pass. Yun bang..pag hinarot ni Lisa eh di ako magagalit." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Para kayong tanga." Comment ni Jisoo. 

"What does free pass have to do with your question?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Jennie. 

"Wala lang. Naisip ko lang kasi..simula kanina sa bar palang..the drunker Rosie gets, the clingier she is. Ayos naman yun kasi ganun talaga siya. Paborito niyang target si Soo pag nagiinom kami eh. Kaso iba yung clingy niya sayo. Di naman niya pinapatungan si Jisoo." Sagot ni Jennie.

"One time..she totally did." Bulong ni Jisoo. 

"Nukamo tsong?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Wala. Back to you, Wendy!" Nakaturo kay Wendy na sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Ayun nga. Ang tanong ko eh..kahit minsan ba di ka naano kay Rosie?" Sabi ni Jennie kay Wendy. 

Di na nakasagot si Wendy. Dumating na kasi si Suzy na may dalang isang tray na may dalawang bote ng Tequila, anim na stacked red solo cups, at yung plato ng pulutan nila.

"Game na ulit!" Aya ni Suzy. 

_ Oo. Anong-ano na ako sa bestfriend ko. Tulungan niyo ako. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anong mga plano niyo?" Tanong ni Suzy sa mga kasama sa inuman. 

Tumatakbo na ulit ang inuman. Nakakatig-tatlong shot na sila. 

Nagtinginan sila Jennie at Lisa. Sabay na nagsalita. "Gap year ang trip namin."

"Travel travel muna bago mag-start ng job hunt." Dugtong ni Jennie.

"Regalo ng parentals ni Jennie samin for graduating. Gandang opportunity sayang pag dinelay pa." Paliwanag ni Lisa.

"Makatanong to akala naman di niya alam eh." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Suzy. "Pero oks nadin for everyone's info..ako..ay napasok sa advertising. Saya. Pangarap kong sumulat ng matinong jingle para sa isang shampoo brand na tatalo sa 'Walang Sabit' kung LSS lang ang hanap."

"Paano ka napadpad sa advertising eh Asian Studies course niyo?" Di mapigilang tanong ni Wendy. 

Buhay na siya ulit. Naipasa na kasi niya ng maayos si Rosie sa jowa nito at dun na nadikit. Keri na ulit ang takbo ng utak niya, feeling niya eh maayos na ang daigdig. Kahit lasing padin siya.

"Kasi yung advertising agency ang hiring." Deadpan na sagot ni Jisoo. "Mamimili pa ba ako?"

Tumango si Rosie. "Oo nga naman."

"Ikaw ba anong trip mo?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Rosie. 

"I..am going to Law School." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosie. "I have a nagging feeling I should be a Lawyer."

"Galing mangarap ng mahal ko eh." Comment ni Suzy.

_ Ambaho naman nung banat. _ Isip ni Wendy.  _ Tangina. Shet. Sorry. Joke lang yun. Anuba. Bakit kasi ganto ako puta naman.  _ Pahabol ng utak niya. Umiling siya.

"Seungwan's gonna be a hot Maths teacher." Proud na balita ni Rosie sa mga kaibigan.

"Ayun oh!" Sabi ni Jennie. "Ayos tayo diyan, Wendy. Shaping young minds and shit."

"Saks lang." Sabi ni Wendy. Kibit-balikat. 

"Own it mahn!" Comment ni Suzy. "Astig kaya yung maging teacher. Mad respect to them. Pag wala sila eh wala lahat."

"Tru tru." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Niliko nalang ni Wendy ang topic mula sa sarili niya. "Ikaw ba?" Tanong niya kay Suzy.

"I'm taking a post at my Dad's company." Sagot ni Suzy. "Corporate."

"May jowa akong working girl." Biro ni Rosie. 

_ Eew.  _ Umiling nanaman si Wendy.  _ Pukingnang utak to.  _ Pilit ang pagpigil sa pagiging judgy. Supportive bestfriend ang role niya. 

"I know right?" Sabi ni Suzy kay Rosie. Hinalikan. "I'm spoiling the fuck out of you after ng unang sahod ko." 

"Landeh." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pweds ba magyosi dito?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy ikaw!" Sigaw ni Jennie kay Wendy. Sinampal pa siya ng slight dahil pumipikit-pikit na siya. 

"Huh?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Di mo sinagot tanong ko!"

"Anong tanong?" Sabi ni Rosie. 

"Ay oo nga!" Sabi naman ni Jisoo. "Kala mo siguro nakatakas ka na noh?"

"Anong tanong?" Sabi ni Suzy. 

Umiling si Wendy. Nagdasal na di na habulin ni Jennie ang topic. 

"Yung tanong ko kanina nung tulog si Rosie." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Ilan ba tinanong mo? Yung isa ba?" Sabi ni Jisoo kay Jennie. 

"Anong tanong?" Sabi nila Rosie at Suzy.

Di tinupad ni Lord ang dasal ni Wendy. 

"Yung tanong ni Jennie kung di ba na-aano si Wendy kay Rosie kasi hot na nga bff niya, clingy pa sa kanya." Sabi ni Lisa. Pumapalakpak, halatang nag-lag ng slight ang utak bago makuha ang ganap.

Mabilis na hinalikan ni Jennie sa pisngi si Lisa. "Tama! That question. That one." Sabi niya. "Proud of you, babe. Labyu!" Humalik ulit tapos humarap na kay Wendy. 

Na nilalaklak ang baso ng chaser niya.

"Sagot, erp!" Gatong ni Jisoo. "Silence means yes sige ka."

"Parang trip ko din malaman." Sabi ni Suzy. Nakangiti. 

"Tangina??" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Yes or no lang naman, Wendy." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Nilingon ni Wendy si Rosie na tahimik na nakatitig sa kanya. 

"Hoy pota." Sabi ni Lisa. "Game na anubayan! Kahit minsan ba hindi ka naakit kay Rosie?"

"Guys wag niyong pag-tripan si Seungwan." Awat ni Rosie. "Umiiyak yan pag di alam kung ano sasabihin." 

_ Salamat, bestfriend.  _

"Panigurado naman yes ang sagot niyan ni Wendy." Sabi ni Suzy. "Right?"

_ Eto na. This is what I wanted to hear.  _

"Why would you sleep with someone you're not attracted to?" Dugtong ni Suzy. "Should I be worried?" Tanong niya sa hangin.

_ Thank you Jesus, she finally said something! _

"Ni-reject ako niyan ni Wendy." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Tanga talaga amp." Bulong ni Jisoo. 

"Eh?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Wala. Back to you, Wendy!"

"Kingina naman." Sabi ni Wendy. "Bakit ba ako naisipan niyong pagtripan?"

"Kasi ikaw lang naman dapat namin kilalanin dito sa inuman nato." Sagot ni Jennie. "Ngayon ka lang nasama samin eh."

"Hmm."

"GG na." Gatong ni Lisa.

Nagtinginan nanaman sila Rosie at Wendy. 

Tumango si Wendy. Lasing na lasing na siya. Isang strand nalang ang nakakabit sa sanity niya. Pero hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang sinulid. Inikot sa daliri para di maputol.

"I..no..di ako na-ano kay Rosie kahit super clingy siya." Sabi ni Wendy. "Sanay na."

"Bullshit." Sabi ni Jisoo. "You guys had sex."

"Di ba pwedeng nadala lang?" Sagot naman ni Rosie. "People make dumb decisions all the time. Nagkataon lang na sabay kami ni Seungwan na naging stupid."

"Eto nalang." Sabi ni Jennie. "Simula nung nangyari yun..wala ka na bang kahit anong thoughts for a repeat?" Tanong niya kay Wendy. 

"Puta." Sagot ni Wendy. "Ano ba to? Truth or truth pero si Wendy lang ang target?" Reklamo niya.

_ Tangina nitong tropa mo, Rothie ha. _

"Ako meron." Bulong ni Jisoo.

"Eh?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Wala mehn. Bakit ka ba eh ng eh? Back to you, Wendy!"

Umiling si Wendy. Kinuha ang inabot na shot sa kanya ni Suzy tapos tinungga. Ibinaba ang baso. Tumingin sa bestfriend niya. 

Ilang segundo. Nakapag-usap sila gamit ang mata dala ng ilang taon na pagiging mag tropa.

_ Rothie. _

_ Wag kang sasagot. _

_ What the fuck am I supposed to say? _

_ Please, Seungwan. _

_ I'm drunk. _

_ Samedt. _

"Nope." Sabi ni Wendy. "Ayos na. And she has Suzy. Ayokong mang-gulo."

Pinalo ni Jisoo ang lamesa. "Ayaw mang-gulo!" Sigaw niya. Nakaturo kay Wendy.

"Putangina naman Soo, nakakagulat ka!" Reklamo ng nakahawak sa dibdib na si Jennie.

"Ayaw mang-gulo." Ulit ni Jisoo. 

"Ibig sabihin pag walang magugulo eh G ka sa repeat?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Pukinangina." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tama na kaya kayo!" Awat ni Rosie. "Yung direction ng tanungan niyo eh parang may hinahabol kayong sagot."

"Tropa style lang naman si Wendy kay Rosie eh." Sabi ni Suzy. "Kasi kung may feelings yan na iba edi sana matagal na siyang kumilos diba?"

_ I don't deserve you defending me. Dahil kaya lang ako di gumalaw noon kasi nakapikit ako..at hindi ako makagalaw ngayong dilat na dahil nandyan ka. _

"Hmm." Sabi ni Lisa. Nakasingkit na ang mata sa direksyon ni Wendy. 

"Mehn wag mo ako titigan." Sabi ni Wendy. "Scary."

"Psst. Soo." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Ano?" Sagot ni Jisoo. Di nakatingin. Dumudukot kasi sa bulsa para sa lighter.

"Halikan mo nga si Rosie." Utos ni Jennie.

"Tangina niyo?!" Sigaw nila Jisoo at Rosie. 

"Anong kagaguhan?" Dugtong ni Jisoo. May nakasabit na sigarilyo sa labi.

"Teka muna teka muna." Awat ni Suzy. "Wag naman ganun. Pinsan ko si Soo. Baka taluhin pa girlfriend ko eh di na tama yun."

_ BAKIT PAG PINSAN MO GG KA MAGSALITA NG GANYAN PERO SAKIN HINDI?! MAS MATINDI DIKIT SAKIN NI ROSIE ANUBA?!  _

"Di na ako papatikim ulit diyan noh!" Sabi naman ni Rosie. 

"Sayang naman." Asar ni Jisoo. "Trip ko pa sana padagdagan ng dalawa yung peklat ng kalmot mo sa likod ko eh. Para OT4 tas papangalan ko sa BlackPink."

"Putangina mo." Sagot ni Rosie.

_ BlackVelvet yung akin nyeh nyeh.  _ Pang-asar ng utak ni Wendy kay Jisoo.

Tumawa si Jisoo. Sinindihan na ang sigarilyo. "Ulul ka, Lalisa. Issue kayo ng jowa mo." Sabi niya.

"Sana ginora mo. Dun makikita eh." Comment ni Lisa. "Ayaw mo. Ibig sabihin takot ka din na baka may magising na feels."

"Pakyu ka. Si Wendy target dito hindi ako." Sagot ni Jisoo. Hinawakan sa batok si Rosie. Kinabig tapos hinalikan ng malalim. 

Nabuga ni Suzy sa mukha ni Wendy yung iniinom niyang shot.

Binitawan din agad ni Jisoo si Rosie. "Ayos na kayo, JenLisa?" Sabi niya. "Ang tanga ng metrics."

Mabilis na humablot ng tissue si Rosie tapos pinunas-punasan ang labi. "Kadiri amputa." Reklamo niya. "Para namang tanga tong si Jichu, patola ka din eh! Kinginang yan." Sabi niya.

Sinapak ni Suzy si Jisoo. "Pakyu ka tsong pakyu ka ng isang-daang porsyento plus one million!" Sigaw niya.

_ Tangina ng inuman na to amputa.  _ Litanya ni Wendy sa utak niya nang makitang tumingin ang lahat sa kanya.

"Di kami naniniwala na walang bitbit si Wendy." Sabi nila Jennie at Lisa.

"Wala nga kasi talaga ano ba yan." Sabi ni Wendy. "Bestfriend ko si Rosie. Best. Friend. Nothing more, nothing less."  _ Eto nanaman tayo sa lasang kalawang na words. _

"Twenty years mo nang kilala tapos wala kahit minsan? Eh galawang mag-jowa kayo ever since? Impossible. May mahuhulog." Dugtong ni Jennie. 

"I thought we already established na ako yun dati?" Sabi ni Rosie. 

_ Ikaw dati. Ako naman ngayon. Letseng buhay. _

Binaba ni Wendy ang hawak niyang tissue (pinamunas niya sa spit take ni Suzy) sa lamesa. "Wala guys. Parang awa, wag na kulayan friendship namin. Keri na."

Pinatay ni Jisoo sa ashtray sa lamesa ang yosi niya. Tumitig kay Wendy. "Ibig sabihin GG lang kayo mag-lips to lips parang yung trip niyo nung bata tayo pag hinahatid mo si Rosie sa bahay nila?"

"Alam mo putangina mo bully ka." Sabi ni Wendy kay Jisoo. "Tanginang to."

"Ay ang gentleman naman pala."Asar ni Suzy.

"Jowa ba kita or tropa?!" Aggravated na tanong ni Rosie kay Suzy. 

"I just trust you a lot." Sagot ni Suzy kay Rosie. "Things you guys did as kids aren't a big deal. Why make it into one? Oks nga yun naalagaan ka ni Wendy ng maayos eh..kasi when I met you..perfect ka na."

"Ayieeee kinilig!" Asar ni Lisa kay Rosie. 

_ Ayieeee eeew! _ Sigaw ng utak ni Wendy. Tumayo siya. Sumuray ng slight. "I need air." Announcement niya. Nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa balcony.

"Kiss mo muna si Rosie pang-goodbye!" Asar ni Jisoo.

"Pakyu ka to infinity and beyond." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Magsi-CR ako." Announcement ni Suzy. 

"Jisoo pengeng yosi." Request ni Wendy.

"Pagkatapos mo akong murahin?!" Sagot ni Jisoo. Inaabot ang kaha at lighter kay Wendy.

Naglakad na si Wendy papunta sa balcony. Sinara niya ang pinto sa likod niya nang makalabas. Nag-lean siya sa railing tapos sinindihan ang sigarilyo. Mabilis na nasanay. Tahimik niyang tinitigan ang paligid. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pangalawang stick na niya nang marinig na bumukas-sara ang pintuan. Lumingon siya. 

Lumabas si Rosie. 

"Ui." Bati ni Wendy.

"Sup." Sagot ni Rosie. "Kala ko ba bad habit yosi?" 

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Figured I need it." Sagot niya.

"Hmm."

Matagal na tahimik. "Pack up na daw after sobering up." Balita ni Rosie.

"Cool. Sabay ka sakin pauwi? Two stops." Offer ni Wendy. 

"Uhh..Dito ako matutulog."

"Even better. Di ka na mahihirapan sureball pang safe ka."

"Pasensya na sa kanila kanina." Sabi ni Rosie. "I don't know why Jennie picked on you like that."

"Ayos lang yun." Sabi ni Wendy. Tiningnan ang hawak na kaha ng yosi, dumukot ng isa pa tapos sinindihan. "Remind me to buy Jichu a new pack."

Natawa si Rosie. "Sige. Text ko sayo mamaya." Sabi niya.

"Thanks, bestfriend."

"Bestfriend na talaga?"

"May Suzy ka."

"I know. Di naman ako liliko. Gusto ko lang malaman.."

"Bestfriend, Rothie..It doesn't matter what we think..yun lang gusto ibigay satin ng universe."

"Funny noh?" Sabi ni Rosie. "Nung nangumpisal ako sayo.." Kinuha ang yosi ni Jisoo, dumukot ng isa, kinuha ang lighter, nagsindi. Humithit. "May Joy ka..tapos ngayong ikaw naman ang may dala..I have Suzy." Binuga ang usok papunta sa langit.

Kinuha ni Wendy ang sigarilyo mula kay Rosie. Pinatay. "Wala akong reklamo. I at least know Suzy treats you well. Also, don't smoke. Di bagay. How the fuck did you talk without blowing smoke at the same time?!"

"I'm fucking awetham that's how." Sagot ni Rosie. Tumango. Lumingon sa bintana na nakaharap sa loob ng bahay kahit may kurtina na nakatakip. "She does treat me so well..I think..I might actually be in love already. Parang kaibigan pero jowa eh."

"Will you do me a favor?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Ano meron?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Stick with her yeah? Hangga't kaya. Kasi sayang. Ang perfect ng combo."

"Masokista ka."

"I'll manage, Rothie."

"Hmm."

"Balik na tayo sa loob." Aya ni Wendy. "Baka maubos ko yosi ni Jisoo maging second coming pa ng pogs incident."

Hinawakan ni Wendy ang doorknob. Hinawakan ni Rosie ang kamay niya. "Seungwan." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Hmm?" Lumingon si Wendy. 

Malapit. Masyadong malapit ang bestfriend niya. 

"Rosie. Don't." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I moved on." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Good for you. Please step back. Like..two steps ganun."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rosie. I understand."

"I want to know something."

"Whatever that is please don't. Nakainom tayo."

Hinatak siya ni Rosie. Hinalikan siya. 

Nakalimutan ni Wendy yung fact na pwede mo nga i-twirl sa daliri ang sinulid para di maputol..pero di mo rin pwede hilahin kasi mapuputol padin. 

Ten seconds pero parang isang habangbuhay. 

Kumalas sila. 

"Seungwan I'm sorry." Ulit ni Rosie. Paiyak na. Nakadantay lang ang noo sa noo ni Wendy, umiiling.

"Ayos na, Rothie..Ayos na." Sabi ni Wendy. Niyakap ang bestfriend. "I get it. I'm sorry too."

_ Kasi ayokong naguguluhan ka. _


	12. ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.
> 
> We're back to Rothie..a whole year after graduation. What's going on?
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D I'd love to hear your theories.

"You seem troubled." Sabi ni Suzy kay Rosie. 

Nasa isang restaurant sila. Late dinner pagkalabas ni Suzy sa trabaho. Sinundo siya ng girlfriend niya mula sa school tapos inayang mag-dinner bilang anniversary nila ng araw na yun.

Umiling si Rosie. "Wala yun. No big deal. Iniisip ko lang kung paano ko iraraos yung quiz sa Lunes on Criminal Law." Sagot niya. 

Tumawa si Suzy. "Pre sembreak kayod huh?"

"Kind of."

"Hmm. May plans ka ba for the sembreak?"

"Wala pa. Bakit? Lalakad tayo?"

"Figured we can go somewhere for our anniversary. Kahit deferred celebration. Ayos lang ba?"

"Oo naman. Basta let me know."

"Cool. I'll see if I can swing some vacation days."

Nagsimula silang kumain. Tahimik dahil sa ginagawa. 

Sumubo ng steak si Suzy. "Are we going to do a get together before or after our trip?" Tanong niya pagkatapos.

"Depends on what's convenient for everyone." Sagot ni Rosie. "I know Seungwan has papers to grade over the weekend."

"Galing naman. Alam the schedule." Biro ni Rosie.

"She tells me stuff." Kibit-balikat na sagot ni Rosie. 

"That's nice."

"Mhmm. Overshare na minsan pero keri lang."

"I'll try to do the same."

"Di naman obligation."

"Still."

Balik sa kain. 

"Hey." Tawag ni Suzy. 

Nag-angat ng tingin si Rosie mula sa tinutwirl niyang pasta sa tinidor. "Hmm?"

"Thank you for having dinner with me." Nakangiting sabi ni Suzy. Hinawakan ang nakapatong sa lamesa na kamay ni Rosie. "I know I haven't been consistent with making time for you and all. Pasensya na ha. Work shit."

Ngumiti nadin si Rosie. Pinisil ang kamay ni Suzy. "Ayos lang yun. Gotta earn some cash for dates and stuff." Biro niya.

"Mhmm. Happy anniversary, Rosie. I love you." Sabi ni Suzy.

"Sweet naman. I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anong trip mo?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Suzy. 

Binabagtas nila ang kalsada along Manila Bay. Tumutugtog sa radyo ang mahinang tunes ng '1989' na album ni Taylor Swift. Bukas ang mga bintana, tamang dama ng hanging amoy ewan. 

"It's a surprise, Rosie. Antay ka lang diyan. Gonna be good, I promise." Sagot ni Suzy. Inangat ang hawak na kamay ni Rosie tapos hinalikan. 

"Pupunta ba tayo ng CCP? Masyado nang gabi para mag-jogging." Sabi ni Rosie. 

"Daming tanong ah."

"Excited lang."

_ Anong pakulo mo? _

Di na nagsalita si Suzy. Tahimik nalang na nag-drive. 

Kibit-balikat na nilakasan ni Rosie ang radyo. Sakto sa simula ng 'Style.' Tumingin siya sa labas ng bintana. 

"Lakas makasira ng vibes nung traffic sa totoo lang." Comment niya. 

Natawa si Suzy. "Kaya nga eh. Ewan ko ba sa Pilipinas."

"Keri nadin."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Kumurap. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "YOU'VE GOT THAT JAMES DEAN DAYDREAM LOOK IN YOUR EYE!" Kanta nila pareho ni Wendy.  _

_ Sinundo siya ng bestfriend niya bandang hapon. Isang Sabado pagkatapos ng unang linggo nila as college students. Proud na proud na iniyabang ang nakaparada sa harap ng bahay nila na bagong (second-hand dahil 90s na 90s ang itsurahan) Nissan Sentra. Roadtrip daw sila dahil break-in.  _

_ "AND I'VE GOT THAT RED LIP CLASSIC THING THAT YOU LIKE!" Feel na feel na ni Rosie ang chorus.  _

_ Nalubak sila ng slight. Nag-screech ang radyo. Tumigil ang tugtugan.  _

_ "Tapon mo na kotse mo, Seungwan." Reklamo ni Rosie. _

_ "Luh parang tanga." Sabi ni Wendy. Kinalikot ang radyo. Pinalo. Nag-start ulit ang kanta. "Ganyan talaga yan. Di ko pa napapapalitan yung radyo ni Song One eh. Ipon ulit pang-deck out." Paliwanag niya.  _

_ "Song One amputa. Smart." Asar ni Rosie. _

_ Ngumiti si Wendy. Nilingon si Rosie, nag-shift ng gear. "Witty diba? First car ko to. Kelangan may pangalan na fit na fit sa may-ari." _

_ "Kotseng pakboi, Wendy."  _

_ "Judgy mo. Eh sa kung ito yung mura eh bakit ba? Kahit second-hand at least may sasakyan." _

_ "Fifteenth hand na yata tong kotse na to eh. Amoy tsaka mukhang two years old palang sila mommy nung lumabas." _

_ "1993 Nissan Sentra." Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "Ohmygahd." _

_ "Good condition pa naman kaya! Tsaka swak sa ipon ko swerte nahanap ko online yung nagbebenta." _

_ "Ayos." _

_ "Maging proud ka naman! Ikaw unang pasahero ni Song One." _

_ "Obligado ka nang i-date ako kung saan saan dahil may kotse ka na." _

_ Hinawi ni Wendy ang buhok niya. Nakangisi na tumitig kay Rosie. "Kahit biyaheng langit pa sige dadalhin kita." Biro niya. _

_ Hinampas ni Rosie ang balikat ni Wendy. "Para kang gago!" _

_ Tumawa silang dalawa.  _

_ "Kinilig ka noh?" Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ Oo. Bakit? Luh..bakit? _

_ "Ang kapal ng mukha mo." Sabi nalang ni Rosie. Pinalo ulit si Wendy. _

_ "Wushoo!" _

_ "Lul." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Dito na tayo." Sabi ni Suzy. "Nawala ka ng ilang minuto, nag-out of body experience ka na ba?" Biro niya. 

Umiling si Rosie.  _ Ano ba yun. Bakit ko naisip yun?  _

Bumaba si Suzy ng kotse. Umikot tapos pinagbuksan ng pintuan si Rosie. Kinuha ang isa niyang kamay para alalayan tapos hindi na binitawan. 

"Anong ginagawa natin dito sa Yacht Club?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

"Surprise nga. Kulet." Sagot ni Suzy. 

"Huy baka di tayo pwede dito."

"Ayos lang yan pramis. I know someone."

Dinala siya ni Suzy sa harap ng isa sa madaming nakaparadang yacht sa harbor. "Dito tayo." Sabi ni Suzy. Tinulungang makasakay sa yacht si Rosie.

"Kabado bente ako ha." Comment ni Rosie. "Anong pakana to?"

"Part lang ng anniversary keme ko. Diyan ka lang ha. Upo ka saglit." Sabi ni Suzy. Inupo si Rosie sa isang bench na nakalinya sa paligid ng tinatayuan nilang yacht tapos nagpunta sa bandang harap. Maya-maya lang ay may umilaw sa paligid. Bumalik si Suzy. "Tara na." Aya niya. Hinawakan ulit ang kamay ni Rosie tapos hinila siya papunta sa mailaw na part ng boat.

"Ohwow." Comment ni Rosie nang makita ang destination. May table sa gitna na may full setting tapos mga nakasabit na ilaw-ilaw. 

Kamot-batok si Suzy. "Uhh..Kaya di ako umorder ng dessert sa resto kanina..naisip kong pa-special naman ng slight yung part na yun. Hiniram ko sa tropa ng tatay ko yung yacht. Saks na we spend the night here kung ayos lang sayo."

Kumurap-kurap si Rosie.  _ Ang effort. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Hoy nagugutom na ako." Sabi ni Rosie kay Wendy. "Wala ba tayong plano kahit drive thru man lang?" _

_ "Sandali." Sagot ni Wendy. "Diyan ka lang. Kakain tayo pero wait muna." _

_ "Nubayan." _

_ "Atat ka." _

_ "Nagugutom na ako!" _

_ "Pramis sasaya ka pagdating natin sa destination." _

_ Ang daya. Wag kang ganyan. Alam mo naman na lagi naman akong masaya basta ikaw kasama ko.  _

_ "Pag tayo talaga, Wan." Sabi ni Rosie. _

_ "Trust me, Rothie. You'd love it. Lapit na tayo. Saglit na lang." Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ui ang sarap ng macarons!" Sabi ni Rosie pagkatapos tikman ang laman ng tupperware na nilagay ni Suzy sa lamesa. "Ikaw nag-bake?" Tanong niya. "Galing naman, love."

Ngumiti si Suzy. "Deh..uhh..Nagpatulong ako kay Wendy. Siya gumawa niyan."

"Luh?"

"Yeah. Lam mo naman na I know nothing pag luto na so I asked for help. Tinuruan niya ako ng tips and tricks."

_ Buti ka pa nasolo mo bestfriend ko. _

"Kinumusta ka sakin ni Wendy nga pala. Kala ko naguusap kayo?" Dugtong ni Suzy.

"Chat nalang madalas..di na kami nagkikita nung isang yun." Dismayadong sagot ni Rosie.

"Busy nadin sa pagtuturo?"

"Sabi niya."

"Nakakasama naman pag lumalabas tayo kasama sila JenLisa tsaka Soo."

"Parating sakto lakad barkada sa free time niya eh."

"Swerte."

"Yeah I suppose..Swerte."

Tumango si Suzy. "Tara?"

"Saan tayo pupunta?"

"Sa dagat."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Saan ba tayo pupunta? Ang liblib na dito Seungwan, hindi na ako natutuwa." Sabi ni Rosie. _

_ "Teka.." Sagot ni Wendy. "Left nga ba sa fork?" _

_ "Malay ko sayo!" _

_ Paakyat ang kotse na sinasakyan nila sa isang bundok. Di na tanda ni Rosie ang direksyon na pinang-galingan nila bilang pasikot-sikot ang kalsadang binagtas.  _

_ "Eto! Eto nga. Tama. Left sa fork tapos five minutes. Wait." Sabi ni Wendy.  _

_ Bumiyahe sila. Five minutes gaya ng sabi ng bestfriend niya tapos pumarada. Mabilis na bumaba si Wendy ng kotse tapos umikot para pagbuksan si Rosie. Hinawakan ang kamay niya tapos excited siyang hinila papunta sa destination.  _

_ Edge ng isang cliff. Kitang-kita ang view ng city sa baba. Makulay ang mga ilaw. Tahimik. Tunog lang ng hangin ang BGM.  _

_ "Wow." Sabi ni Rosie. _

_ "Cool diba?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Tinuro to sakin nila Mommy. Ang sabi eh na-discover daw nila to nung college pa sila. Dito daw sila lagi natambay pang-wala ng stress sa school and stuff." Nakangiting paliwanag. "Pinamana sakin yung sentiment so I thought to bring you para we have our own bff spot." _

_ "This is so cool. You can park your car sa may gilid tapos we can just sit there and stargaze." Excited na comment ni Rosie. _

_ "Right? I should do that now. May ni-prep akong picnic set din eh. Kain tayo sa hood para cool." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ambaho ng Manila Bay." Sabi ni Suzy. Nakakunot ang mukha. 

Bumabyahe ang sinasakyan nilang yacht further into sea. 

"Lakas makapanira ng romantic vibes na habol ko." Dugtong niya.

_ I appreciate it anyway.  _ Isip ni Rosie. Hinawakan ang kamay ng girlfriend. "Keri na. Maybe it gets better when we get further out?" Sabi niya.

"Hopefully." Sagot ni Suzy. Nginitian si Rosie. "If you lie down sa bench and look up ang ganda ng langit." Humiga gaya ng suggestion tapos hinila si Rosie patabi sa kanya. Inakbayan tapos kinuddle close.

"You didn't have to do all this." Sabi ni Rosie. "Ayos na dinner palang eh."

Kibit-balikat si Suzy. "I have to do something for our anniversary. Di naman pwedeng ganun lang yun."

"Hmm."

Humarap si Suzy kay Rosie. Bumuntong-hininga. "Uhh..I want to say sorry."

"For what, Suzy?"

"Di na kita nailalabas lately..Since I got a job I felt like I've been slacking off sa relationship natin. I'm..actually amazed you stuck with it for a year."

"Busy din naman ako with school." Sagot ni Rosie. "Don't worry too much. We can figure out ways to spend time with each other like we always do."

"Hmm."

"Di important dates."

"They are. I'll try and do better."

"Bahala ka what you think. Basta ako ayos lang."

Natawa si Suzy. Hinalikan sa noo si Rosie. "I love you yeah?" Sabi niya.

"Love you too." Sabi ni Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "May tanong ako sayo." Sabi ni Wendy.  _

_ Binaba ni Rosie ang iniinom na coke. Nilingon ang bestfriend. "Hmm?" _

_ "Kamusta commute mo papasok ng school?" _

_ "Ang random naman nun..uhh..ayos lang. Bakit?" _

_ "Di ba mahirap? Magastos? Malayo?" _

_ "Yes to all of that pero kaya naman. Ano meron?" _

_ Tumango si Wendy. Humiga ulit sa hood ng kotse saks na nakasandal ang ulo sa dalawang palm. Dumikwatro.  _

_ Tumawa si Rosie. "Para kang tanga. Comfortable much?" Asar niya.  _

_ "Feeling ko dapat ganito peg natin pag natambay dito eh. Relaxed na relaxed dapat." Pabirong sagot ni Wendy.  _

_ Gumaya si Rosie. Nagulat nang bigla siyang hilahin ni Wendy tapos kinulong sa yakap ng isang arm nito. _

_ "Huy." Saway ni Rosie.  _

_ "May tanong ako sayo." Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "Oh?" _

_ "Gaano ka-okay sayo na ako kasama mo araw-araw, gabi-gabi?" _

_ "Ha?" _

_ "Magsasawa ka ba sakin?" _

_ "What kind of question?" _

_ Hindi. Kasi bestfriend kita.  _

_ Humigpit ang yakap ni Wendy kay Rosie. "Sana hindi." Sabi nito. _

_ "Problema mo?" Tanong ni Rosie. _

_ Tumawa ng mahina si Wendy. "Ewan." Sagot niya. _

_ "Sira-ulo ka." _

_ "May tanong ako sayo." _

_ "Kanina mo pa sinasabi yan." _

_ Umayos ng higa si Wendy para makaharap siya kay Rosie. Ngumiti. "Tara?" _

_ Kumurap si Rosie. "To where?" _

_ "Everywhere." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Move in with me?" Tanong ni Suzy kay Rosie. 

Nakangiti. Hopeful. Expecting. 

"I realize..it would be great to come home to each other araw-araw..would be great to never have to wait for weekends just to see each other..yung..pag-gising ko ikaw..pagtulog ko ikaw padin." Dugtong ni Suzy. "I..hope you feel the same way and say yes?"

Kumurap-kurap si Rosie.  _ I'm supposed to be over the moon. Why am I not over the moon? _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Can't really think of anything more awesome than having my bestfriend around all the damn time. Right?" Bulong ni Wendy.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"We can get to know each other even better. I can be that girlfriend who would cook breakfast for you and shit..Yung nang-gigising with kisses and nang-gigreet pagkauwi mo with even more kisses..domestic stuff would be amazing."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Imagine the movie nights, Rothie! Yung kalat sa kusina everytime we try to cook something for sustenance would be worse than how it usually is sa bahay ng parentals natin. We can do whatever we want! We can argue about who gets to use the bathroom first and shit like we always do. Tapos pillow forts would be even cooler kasi di na siya stuck sa bedroom lang! Pwede natin i-extend sa buong bahay!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been a year and I thought it's the right time to ask you this..Next step right?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "The late night talks na pang-tanga would be amazing!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't mean to put pressure on you okay? Ayos lang if you need time to think about it. I just thought to ask so you'd know that I'm ready for more with you."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "We're useless without our parents. I don't know paano tayo mabubuhay, I imagine it would be a trainwreck but..it should be fun right? Just bestfriends taking on adulting together..sort of.." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I..asked ate Irene what she thinks and she said that it doesn't matter what she thinks kasi mas important daw yung sayo. Her wife said that I should be sure about it before I ask you..don't really know why she said that but..please know I'm sure. I really am. I want this. I want..to come home to you."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Ate SeulRene said we're both gonna die and they made a bet on how long we would last on our own before we ask for help. Parents said no..Pero fuck that. Kaya naman natin diba? Theungwan and Rothie can show them how it's done." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"It's gonna be hard. We have to adjust to each other's preferences about things..pero ayos lang. I'm willing to work it out basta ikaw. I love you. I should."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "You don't have to waste load calling me just to ask kung nasaan ako whenever you need a personal heater kasi I'm right there..just barge into my room and pass out on top of me like you always do. Convenient." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"My flat is closer to both my work and your school. Commutes won't be a bother anymore. Convenient."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "I can drive both of us to school everyday now that I have a car. Di na tayo kailangan magsadyaan sa bahay ng parentals natin tuwing umaga para lang makapagsabay papasok sa school." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"We can spend day-offs doing nothing together but still be comfortable with the silence..cool right?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "We can even plan weekend adventures better! More room for spontaneous shit kasi pag may naisip na trip for the day eh we can just go." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Please say yes?" Tanong ni Suzy. 

"Suzy.." Sabi ni Rosie. 

Tumango si Suzy. Nakangiti padin sa kanya. 

_ Why am I having doubts? I can't be having doubts.  _ Isip ni Rosie.

"I.." Sabi niya. 

"Think about it if you must.." Sabi ni Suzy. "No pressure naman. I can wait for your answer..ang sakin lang basta you know I'm ready for it anytime..ayos na."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Ewan why I'm trying to pursuade you." Natatawang comment ni Wendy. "Alam ko naman na yes na agad sagot mo eh. Tinatry ko lang i-bold italic yung yes I think." _

_ "Para kang tanga." Natatawa nadin na sabi ni Rosie. _

_ "Ano? G?" _

_ "G. Les do this, Seungwan. Bawal magkasawaan ha!" _

_ "Shempre naman! Ilang taon ng puro ikaw eh. Ngayon pa ba ako magsasawa?" _

_ "Endless sleepovers with the bestfriend." _

_ "Gonna be lit." _


	13. TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12.
> 
> Decisions are being made. The kwento is at another crossroad. 
> 
> What would this mean to our favorite BFFs?
> 
> Sana magustuhan niyo this chapter. Lemme know what you think pls! :D

Maingat na pinunasan ni Wendy ang lens ng salamin niya. Kinukumbinsi ang sarili na makakatulong kahit paano ang ginagawa kahit alam niyang hindi na talaga sukat ang ginagamit na glasses sa mata niya. 

_ Rosie would be yelling at me to get new ones by now. _

Umiling siya. Bumalik sa quiz ng mga estudyante na gine-grade. 

Nag-ring ang cellphone niya na nakapatong sa sofa sa likod niya. Sinagot niya ang tawag. "Hello?"

_ "Seungwan?" _

"Yeh mom. Who else would it be?"

_ "It's Saturday. I assumed you're with Rosie and you had her pick up your phone again." _

"I'm.." Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "She's not with me, Mom." Sabi niya.

_ 52 Saturdays ko na siyang hindi nakakasama.  _

"You could call her directly if you wanted to talk to her?" Offer ni Wendy.

"No no. I wanted to talk to you. Yoona and I both do." Sagot ng mommy Seohyun niya.

"Okay?"

_ "We have a proposal for you." _

Binaba ni Wendy ang hawak na ballpen sa kabilang kamay. Tumayo mula sa pwesto niya sa floor tapos lumipat sa sofa para makahiga. "What's up, Moms?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Gabi na. Alam ni Wendy dahil kita niya ang dilim ng langit mula sa bintana sa sala ng condo niya. 

Nakahiga padin siya sa sofa. Umaga tumawag ang mga magulang. Maghapon ang naubos niya kakaisip ng conversation na yun. 

Bumangon siya nang marinig na kumalam ang tiyan. Papunta sa kusina, diretso sa ref na binuksan. 

May isang tupperware ng tirang macaroons mula nung isang araw na dumaan si Suzy at tinulungan niyang mag-bake. Meron ding dalawang kahon ng Chinese takeout. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy. Dinukot ang isang box tapos binuksan. Inamoy ang laman. Lo Mein. Panis. Sumimangot siya. Tinapon sa basurahan ang box tapos dinukot ang isa pa. Inulit ang gawain. Egg Fried Rice. Expired nadin. "Pota." Sabi niya. "Mapapaluto pa yata." 

Nagpunta siya sa cabinets niya para maghanap ng pupwedeng i-Macgyver na pagkain. Walang laman. 

_ Rosie hates it when this happens. _

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Kinuha nalang yung tupperware ng macaroons mula sa ref tapos bumalik sa living room. Sumalampak siya ulit sa lapag. Binuksan ang TV papunta sa HBO kahit hindi niya alam ang palabas. 

Pang-ingay lang para masabing meron. Tanggap na wala na yung original na taga-gawa ng ingay sa condo na tinutuluyan niya. Sinimulang kainin ang macaroons. "Galing ko talaga mag-bake. Lasang pang-martyr. Happy anniversary sa pinagbigyan ng hindi scraps." Comment niya. Natawa sa sariling joke. 

Nag-ring ang cellphone niya. Matagal niyang tinitigan bago sagutin. Specialized kasi yung ringtone. (This Guy's In Love With You Pare. Parokya ni Edgar. Pang-asar na sinet ng tumatawag.) Sinagot niya.  _ Talagang di kita matitiis.  _ "Hello?"

_ "Theungwan?" _ Sabi ng nasa kabilang linya. Tahimik. Problemado. 

Binalik ni Wendy sa tupperware ang macaroon na kakagatin niya sana. "What's wrong, Rothie?" Tanong niya sa kausap. Pigil na pigil ang urge na tumakbo at puntahan para mayakap.  _ Wala kang karapatan.  _ Matigas na saway niya sa puso at utak.

_ "I..need someone to talk to..Can we go to the overlook?" _

"Rosie?"

_ "Please? I know you're hella busy and shit but..I need my bestfriend.." _

Tumayo si Wendy. Huminga ng malalim. "Where are you? I'll pick you up."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see the problem?" Sabi ni Wendy sa katabi niya ng upo sa hood ng kotse niya. 

"Kailangan ilapag sayo?" Sagot ni Rosie. 

"Yes?" Kibit-balikat.

"I'm having doubts." Sabi ni Rosie. "Like..about my relationship. Why? It scares me." Yumuko. 

"Bakit?"

"Kakasabi lang na di ko nga alam, Seungwan. Active listening naman tayo diyan, uso yun."

"No no..I mean..bakit? Eh ang stable niyo kaya ni Suzy." Sabi ni Wendy.  _ As you should be. _

"Ewan ko ba." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Rosie. "Like..she asked me to move in with her and instead of being happy, I was just terrified. What the fuck." Umiling-iling. Tinapik ang sariling noo. "Ang bobo. Nakakainis."

"Mhmm."

"You're not supposed to agree with me!"

"Mej dumb naman nga kasi talaga na mag-iisip ka ng ganyang bagay."

"Tsk..ewan if it's because moving in together at this stage is SUCH an adult thing to do or what kaya ako nagkakaganito..I mean..mahal ko si Suzy. Why can't I go when I'm supposed to go?"

"Di naman obligation diba? Binigyan ka ng oras mag-isip. Use that then."

"Ayoko. Unfair sa kanya yun. Ready na siya tapos ako na lang hinihintay..di ko pa ba bibilisan? Naiirita ako na natatakot ako. Bakit?"

_ Sagarin na natin ang sakit, self. Time to find out if we can do better. _

"Lam mo?" Sabi ni Wendy pagkatapos bumuntong-hininga. "Hindi worth it ang isang bagay kapag di ka takot." 

Tinitigan siya ni Rosie. "Ha?"

"Heard of Star Wars?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Duh. We used to hit each other with Lightsabers all the time. Don't think I forgot you chose the Dark Side by the way, Sith Lord Seungwan." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosie.

Natawa si Wendy. "Mhmm. Damn right. Jedi Rothie." Comment niya.

"Anmeron sa Star Wars?"

"Carrie Fisher..said something. One of my favorite quotes. 'Stay afraid, but do it anyway.' Has a nice sentiment right?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Hmm." Nag-isip si Rosie. "Di naman ganun kadali yun."

"Well yeah..kaso what to do? If you just stay the way you are without moving forward..what's the point? Try and think of it as a good thing..like..ayaw mo ba nun? Serious jowa mo sayo kasi she asked you to move in together. Means she's looking into a future with you." Paliwanag ni Wendy. 

"Hmm."

"Look, I'm not here to convince you to go for it or nah. Choice mo padin yun. I think it's a great idea to still take time and think..pero I'm just saying.."

"I get what you mean, Seungwan."

"Cool. Ayos ka na?" 

"Not completely."

"May point ba usapan natin?" 

Natawa si Rosie. Humiga na sa kotse. "Nakatulong naman..I think know what to do now."

"Good. That's good. I'd hate to find out I wasted gas and laway for this outing." Biro ni Wendy.

"Tangina ka. Ngayon na nga lang tayo nakalabas ng tayo lang after a whole ass year tapos ganyan ka pa." Banat ni Rosie. 

Natigil si Wendy.  _ Kailangan eh. Pasensya na. Masaya ka naman diba? Yun lang ang end goal. _

Tinampal ni Rosie sa pisngi si Wendy. "Hoy ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong niya.

Umiling si Wendy. Pang-gising. "Yeh. Ayos lang. Uhhh..I just realized I still have papers left to grade." Excuse niya.

Sumimangot si Rosie. "Hinay-hinay naman sa pa-quiz sa mga students mo, Wan. Parang di ka na nauubusan ng iche-check, wala ka nang oras for anything else." Sabi niya.

"Deh..Weekly lang naman..I just..put them off."

"Hmm."

Tumabi na ng higa si Wendy kay Rosie. Tinitigan nila ang langit. 

"I miss you, Seungwan." Bulong ni Rosie.

_ I'm sorry. You didn't have to miss me and all this..wouldn't need to happen if I fell in love with you when I could. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Kamusta buhay mag live in?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

Nasa isang lamesa sila sa isang bar para sa bi-monthly barkada catch up night. 

"Ayos naman." Sagot nila Jennie at Lisa. 

"Di kayo tinatanong ko." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Epal eh."

Binatukan ni Jennie si Jisoo. Natawa ang ibang mga nasa table. 

Uminom si Wendy mula sa beer bottle na hawak. 

"We're getting the hang of it." Proud na balita ni Suzy. Inakbayan si Rosie. 

Uminom ulit si Wendy mula sa beer bottle na hawak. Paborito niyang past time yun tuwing sumasama siya sa ganitong klaseng lakad. Self drinking game, take a drink if nag-lambingan yung bestfriend niya at yung jowa nito. 

Maayos naman ang kinahinatnan sa isang taon niyang gawa. Tumaas-taas na ang alcohol tolerance niya. Ang siste lang ay mas madami siyang nagagastos sa alak para lang makaramdam na ulit ng buzz.  _ Necessary evil.  _ Pinangatwiranan sa pamamagitan ng pagiisip na di bale nang lasing siya kesa sober niya papanuorin ang lahat. Less pain dahil less awareness per drink, di pa siya obligadong magsalita kaya bawas din ang chances na may masabi siyang katangahan.

"Just this evening while we're preparing to go here.." Kwento ni Suzy. "Di kami nag-away sa banyo like we tend to do."

"Bakit..kayo magaaway sa banyo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Di ba mas masayang mag-away sa kusina? Mas dramatic." Comment ni Jennie.

"Di naman away-away." Depensa ni Rosie. "Naguunahan kasi kami sa timing ng ligo. Hirap i-adjust yung oras na nakasanayan eh." 

Tumango-tango si Suzy. "Ngayon eh we found a happy compromise."

"Oh?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sabay na kami."

Nagtawanan ang lahat. Kanya-kanyang asar kila Suzy at sa namumulang si Rosie. 

Nag tune out si Wendy sa mga ganap. Nawili na sa panunuod ng mga 90s and early 2000s music videos na nagpe-play sa pader na nasa harapan niya kasabay ng tugtugan. A1 ang current peg. Like a Rose.

Bumalik siya sa wisyo nang tapikin siya sa balikat ng katabi niyang si Jisoo. 

"Ayan ka nanaman!" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Every other month na nga lang tayo nagkikita-kita eh GG ka padin sa pagtahi-tahimik mo. Mag-ambag ka naman kahit kwento lang!"

"Ano ba ikukwento ko?" Tanong ni Wendy. "You don't get too much adventure as a teacher."

"Kahit ano lang keri na basta magsalita ka." Sabi naman ni Lisa.

Natawa si Wendy. "Uhh..sige..mag-iisip ako." Sabi niya.

"Ayos kayo ng bestfriend mo noh?" Sabi ni Suzy. "Isang teacher tapos isang student."

"I suppose." Sabi ni Rosie. "Supply mo na yung kwento from the other side, Wan. Apparently..just my Law school shenanigans bore them." Pabirong dugtong.

Nagpalit ng tugtog ang establishment. Seal. Kiss From a Rose.

_ Nang-aasar ang putanginang DJ sino ba nang masapak? _

"May jowa ka na ba?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Eto nanaman tayo sa putanginang..ako nanaman target mo eh!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Hoy valid question kaya!" Sabat ni Lisa. "Ikaw lang ayaw makisakay eh!"

"Wala akong jowa." Deadpan na sagot ni Wendy. Uminom ulit. Nakita kasi niyang hinalikan sa noo ni Suzy si Rosie. 

"Laro tayong Never Have I Ever?" Aya ni Suzy. "Para maubos natin agad tong pitsel ng Tequila Sunrise bago ma-dilute ng yelo."

"Game." Sabi ng majority. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pangalawang pitsel. 

May amats na si Wendy.  _ Ayos. _

"Never have I ever had sex with my bestfriend." Bato ni Jisoo. 

"Tangina mo talaga." Sagot ni Rosie. Pinakyu si Jisoo. Tinungga ang tokang alak. "Walang ungkatan ng past para namang tanga eh!"

Ininom ni Wendy ang alak niya. Di na nag-react. 

"That's..literally the point of this game?" Sabi ni Lisa sa hangin. 

Napansin ni Wendy na nagpalit nanaman ng tugtugan. Bon Jovi. Bed of Roses. 

_ Tangina naman. _

"Ikaw na babe." Sabi ni Suzy kay Rosie.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand with anyone in this table." Banat ni Rosie. "Pakyu ka, Jichu."

"Weak naman nun." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Uminom ka din, tanga!"

Tumayo si Wendy. "CR." Announcement niya. Tamang iwas sa direksyon ng laro. Konting lakad lakad pang pawala ng amats.

Kinalabit niya si Jisoo na inabot sa kanya ang sigarilyo. Tumango siya sabay alis.

Naghilamos siya sa banyo. Walang tissue kaya pinunas nalang sa pantalon ang basang kamay tapos sa laylayan ng tshirt ang mukha. Di bale nang dugyot. Nasa point na siya ng lasing na ayos lang ang lahat. 

Nagsisindi siya ng yosi sa labas ng bar ng may kumalabit sa kanya. Lumingon siya. Nakasabit lang ang yosi sa labi. 

Isang babae. "Hi." Sabi nito.

"Uhh..Hi?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Nag-abot ng isang papel ang babae kay Wendy. Tumuro sa isa pang ate na nahihiyang kumaway nang magtagpo ang mata nila ni Wendy. "My friend Sejeong over there thought you were cute." Sabi ni ate girl. "Her number's on the paper. Nahihiyang lumapit para ibigay sayo on her own eh. Text mo daw siya." Bago umalis.

Tinitigan ni Wendy ang hawak na papel. Binulsa. 

_ Something for sober Wendy to think about. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

May nangbatok sa kanya. 

"Hoy! Bente minutos ka nang nawawala sa inuman andito ka lang pala putanginang yan." Si Jisoo. Hinablot ang kaha ng sigarilyo mula kay Wendy tapos nagsindi ng sarili. "Anong trip mo?" Tanong niya.

"May ateng nagbigay ng number niya sakin." Kwento ni Wendy. Umiiling. 

Natawa si Jisoo. Sinapak sa balikat si Wendy. "Ayos yan! Maganda ba? Gora mo na para di ka na papagtripan ni Jennie sa inuman kasi wala kang jowa."

"Wala ka din namang jowa. Ikaw kaya gumora?"

"Yak. Wag na. Masaya akong mag-isa. Sarili ko nga di ko mabuhay tapos magjo-jowa ako? Wag na oi. Tara upo tayo dito sa bangketa para cool."

"I don't do relationships." Sabi ni Wendy nang makaupo sa tabi ni Jisoo. May yosi na siyang nasindi sa wakas. 

"Lul. Di ka si Roseanne para magsalita ng ganyan." 

"May lahi ka bang basag trip?"

"Slight. Sa side ng biological nanay ko."

"Tangina mooooooo!"

Tumawa silang dalawa. Nanigarilyo lang. 

Pangalawang stick na nila nang magsalita ulit si Jisoo. "Seryoso mehn. Anong problema mo? Parati kang ganito sa inuman sessions. Nawawala sa gitna para magmuni-muni sa labas. Mag-ambag ka na kaya ng pang-yosi natin pareho para fair?"

"Wala naman akong problema." Sagot ni Wendy. "Ganto lang trip ko pang-pawala ng amats. Bumabalik naman ako sa loob pag oks na."

"Di eh. Kala mo ba di ko napapansin?"

"Ang alin naman?"

"Umiinom ka tuwing naglalambingan yung pinsan ko tsaka si Roseanne. Kaya ka parating may bucket ng beer na solo mong inuubos." Humithit si Jisoo. Nagbuga ng ilang bilog na usok tapos ngumiti ng pang-asar kay Wendy. "Nahulog ka noh?" Sabi niya.

_ Bata palang dapat natutunan ko nang hindi to kaibiganin. Pota. _

"Lul. Issue ka." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Lul. Tama ako. Ayaw mo lang i-confirm. Pero oks nadin. Nangumpisal ka ba?"

"Tangina mo."

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Sarap ba lasa ng sariling mali?"

"Nauubusan na ako ng imumura sayo. 넌 멍청해."

"Nag-adik na yata sa K-drama kakalayo kay Roseanne dahil feel maging martyr." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Actually."

"Putangina. Ang lala."

Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy. "Paano mo alam?"

"Di ko alam. Ikaw nagsabi."

Sinapak ni Wendy si Jisoo. "Tangina ka talagang tunay tsong isusumbong kita sa tatay mo. Bully kang hayop ka!" 

"Aling tatay? Busy si Daddy Yunho sa business. Kay Daddy Changmin mo dalhin complaints and suggestions mo."

"Wala kang kwentang kausap." Tumayo na si Wendy. Hinila siya ni Jisoo sa braso para maiupo ulit. 

"Mehn. Namimiss ka ni Roseanne. Parati kong naririnig yun na sinasabi niya. Bakit ka lumalayo?" Seryosong tanong ni Jisoo. 

Tinitigan ni Wendy ang kaibigan na nakatingin sa kabilang side ng kalsada at naninigarilyo padin. Bumuntong-hininga siya. Kumuha ng isa pa ulit yosi. "Kailangan. Para di ko magulo isip niya. Kasi di ko kayang hindi kulayan lahat ng kilos ko sa paligid niya." Sagot ni Wendy pagkatapos ang matagal na tahimik niyang kinakalahati ang hawak na yosi. 

Tumango-tango si Jisoo. "Hmm..Martyr nga."

"Pinsan mo pati yung madedehado kapag nakagulo ako. Di ka ba thankful na iniiwasan ko yun?"

"Bakit? Anong pakialam ko sa relationship woes ni Suzy?"

"Selfish ka. May nagsabi na ba sayo nun?"

"Meron. Si Roseanne nung di ko siya pinagalaw that one time back in college."

"Putangina mong baboy. Ang hayop."

Binulsa ni Jisoo ang yosi. Tumayo tapos nag-pagpag ng pantalon. Tinulungan si Wendy. "Tropa din naman kita kahit ganito ako. Ang sakin lang..Bestfriend mo si Rosie. Paliwanag mo sa kanya kung bakit ka nawawala kesa nagiisip siya."

"Ayos na yung ganito mehn. Ayos na yung ganito. Nagpapakita pa naman ako..di nga lang solo lakads..Pag sinabi ko kasi sa kanya kung bakit..Lalo yun magiisip. Counter productive kung ang goal is maging masaya siya sa kung anong meron siya."

"Labo mo mehn. Sasaktan mo sarili mo?"

"Bestfriend ko si Rosie."

"Gora mo yung ate na nagbigay ng number sayo. Kahit usap lang. Baka naman yun ang kailangan mo para maka-move forward." Suggestion ni Jisoo. "Ako na nahihiya para kay Suzy eh. Mukhang sagabal pa tuloy yung pinsan ko." Pabirong dugtong. 

Natawa sila pareho. "Ayos lang ako, Jichu. Wag mo ako problemahin. Mamaya isipin ko ako crush mo sige ka."

"Manghilakbot ka naman sa pinagsasabi mo, erp. Mas crush ko pa si Roseanne kesa sayo eh."

"Yan tayo eh. Sabi ko na nga ba."

"Keri nadin. Tara na nga. Wasakin nalang natin si Suzy as ganti."

"Putangina ka talaga, Jichu. Putangina ka talaga."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"May sagot ka na ba sa offer namin?" Tanong ni Yoona kay Wendy. "It's a good opportunity."

Nasa dining table sila sa bahay ng parents niya. Family dinner. 

"50/50, Ma." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Seohyun.

"Wala lang..I mean..I have a life here."

"Takot?"

"Mej."

"Did you talk to Rosie about this? That bestfriend of yours has good insight." 

_ I can't. Kasi siya yung 50% na kayang pumigil sakin. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Seungwan?"

Bumangon si Wendy mula sa pagkakatulog. Kumurap sa pintuan ng kwarto niya kung saan nakatayo si Rosie.

"What the fuck. How?"

"You never took my keys back."

"Okay? Why are you here?"

Lumapit si Rosie. Umupo sa kama tapos pumatong kay Wendy. 

_ Oh shit here we go again. _

"Trip mo?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Nag-away kami ni Suzy." Balita ni Rosie. "I need to talk to someone."

"So nagpunta ka dito?"

"Ikaw lang maayos kausap eh."

"Ano ba pinag-awayan niyo?"

"Ewan kung anong pinagsimulan eh. Basta lately..super late na siya nauwi lagi. Kung kelan magkasama na kami in one place tsaka pa kami di nagkikita. Worse than when we weren't living together..Kanina eh I said something about it tapos ewan if we're both just wound up coz of stress and shit pero she snapped..so I snapped back..tapos next thing I know nagsisigawan na kami."

"What in the hell."

"I can't spend the night there. So I went here."

_ Di ka pwedeng tumakbo sakin. Di pwede. Kasi baka ma-demonyo ako tapos agawin kita. _

"Saks na I can spend the night right? With my bestfriend? Or mali yung umalis ako?" Dugtong na tanong ni Rosie.

"Mej..mali yung umalis ka." Sabi ni Wendy. "Made it look like ayaw mo makipag-ayos."

"Hmm."

"Is that the case?"

"No. Mainit lang talaga ulo namin pareho and ayokong lumala."

"Can't run from the problem though."

_ Isa kang malaking hypocrite, Wendy. _

"I should go back huh?" Sabi ni Rosie.

"Yeah you should..I mean..di sa ayaw kong nandito ka ha.."  _ Stay forever if you want to. Dito lang. Sa yakap ko. Kasi pangako di na kita sasaktan ulit..Kung pupwede lang.  _ "It's just..it might send the wrong signal to Suzy and I know you'd regret it if that goes south."

Tumango si Rosie. "I love her."

_ Alam ko. Kaya dun ka na.  _

"Right? Teka magsa-sapatos ako. Hatid na kita."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Anong meron?" Tanong ni Suzy kay Wendy. 

Tinawagan niya ang girlfriend ng bestfriend niya para makipagkita sa Yoong Tapa. Kakadating lang ng nagtanong sa isang lamesa na may nakahaing usual order nila nung college at madalas na tambay ng lugar.

"Wala lang." Sabi ni Wendy.

Humigop si Suzy ng mango juice. Tumango. "Is this the bestfriend talk?" Sabi niya. "The part where you yell at me kasi I got into a fight with Rosie last night?"

"Not really."

"Eh ano to? You don't ask me to meet up na tayo lang."

"Bestfriend talk..but not the kind you're thinking of."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakipag-fist bump si Suzy kay Wendy pagkasakay nito ng kotse. "Salamat, Wendy. I'll try and keep what we talked about in mind." Nakangiting sabi. "Ingat ka pauwi ha?"

"Wag try, Suzy. Gawin mo. Sure-fire na yun walang talo. Bakit subok lang? All out na." Sagot ni Wendy. Nakangiti. Sarili niya lang ang nakakaalam kung gaano ka pilit.

Natawa si Suzy. Tumango. "Osige sige. I'll do it. Una na ako. Surprise date. Tip #1 amirite?" Paalam niya. Lumarga nadin. 

Sumakay si Wendy kay Song One. Nag-dial sa cellphone habang pinapainit ang makina. Inipit sa mukha ang phone nang sumagot ang tinawagan tapos nag-shift to reverse paalis ng parking. 

"Moms? May sagot na ako."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Napadpad siya sa bar ng Siopao at Cardo nung gabi. 

Mag-isa nanamang mag-iinom, naghahanap ng makakausap na magsasabing tama ang decision niya sa direksyon ng buhay.

Umupo siya sa bar. "Isang bote ng San Mig Light." Order niya. 

Humarap ang bartender. 

"Hoy putangina mo, tsong! Kala ko ba sa advertising ka nagtatrabaho?!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Problema mo?" Sagot ng kinausap. "Di kita kilala oi. Engineer ako pinagsasabi mong advertising? Lasing ka na ba bago magpunta dito?"

"Parang gago naman tong si Jisoo eh." 

"Luh? Ingat ka mehn. Baka ma tokhang ka."

"Ano yung tokhang?"

May lumabas na babae mula sa pintuan sa likod ng bar. Lumapit sa kausap ni Wendy. Pumalakpak nang makita siya tapos sinampal yung kinakausap ni Wendy. "Chu! Eto yung sinasabi nung dalawang puta na college Wendy daw!" Sabi ni ate. 

"Tong si Ligaya parang gago. Lakas makatawag ng Chu, si Chip ka ba? Wala kang karapatan." Sagot ni bartender Chu.

Sumimangot si bartender Ligaya. "Ang grumpy mo. Buti nalang masayahin yung asawa't mga anak mo noh? Nice the balance." Asar niya. 

Binuksan ni bartender Chu ang lamp na nasa taas ng ulo ni Wendy. Napasinghap tuloy si Wendy nang makita ang dalawa. 

"Luh putangina." Sabi niya.

"Oo na." Sabi ni bartender Ligaya. "Alam kong shooketh ka kasi kamukha ko yung ex mong di deserving ng pangalan."

"Puta?"

"Parang pamilyar ka.." Sabi ni bartender Chu. "Nakita na kita somewhere. Saan?"

"Yung boss natin na jowa ko. Kamukha niya." Sabi ni bartender Ligaya.

"I ended up with you in your universe?!" Sigaw ni Wendy. "Ohno. Eeeeeeew."

"Maka-eww to. Hoy! For your information, I'm the better Joy in every universe." Sabi ni bartender Ligaya. "Your Joy WISHES she can be me." With matching hairflip. 

Nasampal ng buhok si bartender Chu na suminghap. Pumitik sa mukha ni Wendy. "Ikaw yung batang nakita namin ni Chip na nakikipagsapakan sa playground dati!" Sabi niya.

_ Ay putangina. GG na. Eto na yung babali ng pinky ko. _

"Ah..ehh..Aalis na ako. Shet. Maaga pa pala ako bukas." Excuse ni Wendy. "Bye."

"Deh deh." Sabi ni bartender Ligaya. "Di ka pwede umalis. Umorder ka muna ng maayos tapos maglapag ng pinproblema. Requirement. Corkage."

"Isusumbong kami ng may-ari kay Chip kapag pinaalis ka namin ng walang ambag. Ayoko nase-stress asawa ko pag di ako ang may kasalanan." Sabi ni bartender Chu. 

Napilitang bumalik sa pagkakaupo si Wendy. Bumuntong-hininga nalang siya. Wala nang kawala. Might as well.

Nagbaba si bartender Ligaya ng isang shot ng Tequila sa harap ni Wendy. Ngumiti. "Anong maitutulong namin, college Wendy?" Tanong niya.

"Di na ako college." Sabi ni Wendy. Ininom ang alak. Refilled agad ni bartender Chu. 

"Wala kaming pakialam." Sabi ni bartender Ligaya. "College Wendy is good nickname. Kesa Wendy Wendy yung itawag ko sayo eh mas matalino yung Wendy ko ng di hamak."

"Pahiram naman kako ng life niya." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Bagal naman maglapag ng kwento." Sabi ni bartender Chu. "Hanggang alas-onse lang ako dito, yung lapag mo na lang gagawin kong bedtime story ng bunso ko."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So ayun..That brings us to here..where I have this thing..That I have to do para maayos ang lahat." Sabi ni Wendy. Kakatapos niya lang i-kwento ang lahat ng ganap ng isang taon niya halos na pagkawala. 

Nakatitig lang sa kanya ang dalawang bartender. 

"Bubble wrap mo na pinky mo." Sabi ni bartender Chu. 

Umiling si Wendy. "Mabali na kung sa mababali. Kailangan ko to gawin." Sabi niya.

"Psst." Tawag ni bartender Ligaya kay bartender Chu. "Anong paboritong bulaklak ni Chip?"

"Bakit mo kailangan malaman?" Tanong ni bartender Chu kay bartender Ligaya.

"Bibilhan ko siya as congratulations kasi sa lahat ng universe..patay na patay kayo ni Wendy sa kanya."

"Uhhh."

"Wag mong sabihing roses kasi tatawa talaga ako."

"Roses naman talaga?"

"Luh gago legit ba?"

"Yeh bruh..The white ones. Said they brighten up her mood. Lakihan mo na bouquet, bayaran kita."

"G."

Humarap ulit ang dalawang bartender kay Wendy.

"Ang tanga ng plan mo." Sabi ni bartender Ligaya.

"Kailangan."

"Kailangan and tanga move are two different things."

"Kailangan." Sabi ni bartender Chu. 

Nabuga ni Wendy ang iniinom na Tequila. "Luh?" Sabi niya with matching pahid ng bibig gamit ang sleeve. 

"Kailangan." Sabi ni bartender Chu. "Alam ko nasa isip mo, college Wendy. Iniisip mong kailangan para di ka makagulo. Kailangan para lumaki kayo pareho. Kailangan para luminaw lahat ng malabo."

"Paano mo alam?!"

"Kasi nang-galing na ako diyan. Diba sabi ko sayo dati kamuntik na mawala yung sakin?"

"Nagkakaintindihan naman pala." Sabi ni bartender Ligaya. "Babalik na ako sa kusina. Kayo nalang mag-usap diyan. Ivi-video call ko yung Wendy ko. Kakamiss eh." Umalis nadin. 

Naiwan nga sila bartender Chu tsaka Wendy. 

Kumuha ng baso si bartender Chu mula sa ilalim ng counter. Nagbuhos ng Whiskey. Dalawang yelo. Uminom tapos tinapik ang lamesa. "Tingin mo.." Sabi niya kay Wendy. "Kakayanin mo na maitawid ang plano mo?" 

"Hindi."

"As expected. Pero ipipilit mo?"

"Oo. Kasi gusto ko lang naman masaya siya. Pag umaligid ako..di mangyayari yun..habang buhay lang kaming malilito..Binibigyan ko ng fighting chance yung relationship niya kasi yun yung nakakapagpasaya sa kanya..tsaka..magandang opportunity yung nakahain..sayang pag pinalagpas."

"Paano ka nakakasigurado na yung relationship na yun yung kailangan niya at hindi ikaw?"

"Kala ko ba kakampi kita? Ginugulo mo utak ko eh!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Sinasabi ko lang. Para mag-ingat ka din. Wag ka padalos-dalos. Kasi baka masabit mo din siya sa bagay na pipilitin niya lang kahit hindi na dapat."

"Yun ang meron siya ngayon. Mahal niya. Alam ko dahil sinabi niya sakin."

"Hmm."

"Kailangan ate Chu.."

"Sige. Ride ako sa trip mo. Basta kausapin mo siya. Ilapag mo lahat ng nasa isip mo. Di ko alam kung paano lumaki yung Rosie mo..pero as far as I know with mine..Anghel sa lupa..Maiintindihan niya. Basta ipa-intindi mo. Panindigan mo."

"Ang sakit sa dibdib."

"Ganun talaga. Pinalagpas mo nung pwede eh. Wala ka nang magagawa. Andun na. Ang siste is paano mo sasakyan." Kinlink ni bartender Chu ang baso niya ng Whiskey sa hawak na shot glass ng Tequila ni Wendy. "If it helps..Pakiramdam ko ikaw ang nakasulat para sa Roseanne ng universe mo."

"Paano kung mali ka? Paano kung wala na akong babalikan?"

"Andito padin sa likod yung naka-reserve na alak mo. Pumunta ka dito. Patawagan mo ako pag hindi ako ang bantay. Para dadamayan kita sa paglalasing mo."


	14. THIRTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.
> 
> Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

"Yo. Napatawag ka?" Sagot ni Rosie sa cellphone niya. 

_"What are you up to?"_ Sabi ni Wendy. 

"I've got a two hour break between classes. Spending it chilling dito sa Yoong Tapa. Anmeron? Kaw ba?"

_"Lunch time at school. Wanted to know what you're up to this Saturday so I called."_

Sandaling nag-isip si Rosie. "Suzy and I are going on a post anniversary trip." Sagot niya. 

Fifteen seconds na tahimik sa kabilang linya. _"Cool. Saan?"_ Sabi ni Wendy. 

"She won't say. Might have to pack for every possibility, all I know is we're off for a week."

_"Ayos..I suppose di ka rin pwede next Saturday?"_

"Yeah. Baka chill day kami sa bahay nun eh. Post-vacation pahinga."

_"Cool cool..Uhh. Sige. I'll call you back yeah?"_

"Seungwan?" _You sound like it's urgent._ "I can make time. Been a month since we last saw each other anyway."

_"Deh. You don't have to. Di naman important. There's uhhh..there's other chances."_

"Sure ka?"

_"Yup! I'll call you back, Rothie. Let me just figure something else out."_

"Okay. Take care yeah?"

_"You too, Rosie. Stay happy."_

Binaba na ni Wendy ang tawag. Tinitigan ni Rosie ang cellphone niya. _Something's wrong._

\------------------------------------------------------------

"At least give me a clue, babe." Sabi ni Rosie. 

Sinundot ni Suzy ang tip ng ilong ni Rosie. "Nope."

"Dali na. I don't want to end up packing our whole house."

"I won't let you do that."

"Tsk..kahit word clue lang..please?" Lumingkis si Rosie. Tamang lambing. Baka mag-work.

"Yah! I know what you're doing. Stop seducing information out of me. It won't work."

"Weh?" Naghubad si Rosie. 

Kinilabutan si Suzy. "It's cold."

"Yeah that's what the AC is for."

"No..that's..your clue..uhh..it's cold?"

"Di ka sure?"

"Sure." Sagot ni Suzy bago siya halikan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tagaytaaaaaaaaay!!" Cheer ni Rosie pagkalagpas nila sa arch na 'Welcome to'.

Ngumiti si Suzy. "Tagaytay. Figured we need a week to recharge. Sembreak naman eh."

"Ayos! Thank you, love."

"Gonna be fun."

Sandali lang din na biyahe at nakarating na sila sa hotel. Escala. 

"Fancy." Biro ni Rosie habang nakaupo sila sa lobby at naghihintay na ma-ready ang room nila. 

"Right?" Proud sa sarili na sabi ni Suzy. "Spent weeks trying to get a reservation."

"I would have been happy anywhere."

"A girl like you deserves a fancy place, Rosie."

"I'm sooooo spoiled."

"I like to think dalawa tayong magbe-benefit anyway."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"What..is there to do?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Nakatambay sila sa bed. Nanunuod ng TV si Suzy. National Geographic. 

"Stay here and finish this documentary on Aztec culture." Sagot ni Suzy.

"Punta tayong Sky Ranch." Aya ni Rosie.

"Rosie I wanna finish this documentary..interesting na eh..we can go tomorrow?"

"Hmmm."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Hinalikan siya sa noo ni Suzy. "Thank you, love. Nap ka muna diyan. I'll just room service dinner. Pasta sound good?"

"Di tayo lalabas?"

"Kinda just want to lounge around to be honest."

_Parati naman ganyan trip mo eh._

"Okay." Sagot nalang ni Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"In fairness sa allowance natin." Natatawang sabi ni Rosie._

_Nakatayo silang dalawa ni Wendy sa 'lobby' ng hotel nila sa Tagaytay._

_Napag-tripan on a random Saturday na bumiyahe at tumambay._

_"Three stars. Not bad." Comment ni Wendy. Kinukunan ng picture ang Japanese style na stone lamp sa isang garden sa tabi ng front desk._

_"Bet this place would be our go to kada punta natin dito." Biro ni Rosie._

_"May free massage kasama nung coupon eh. Talagang go to." Sagot ni Wendy._

_Dumating ang receptionist. "Ready na po room niyo." Sabi niya kila Wendy at Rosie._

_"Ayos! I wanna pass out so bad. Yung kaunting hinto natin para kalikutin yung makina ko was a doozy." Sabi ni Wendy._

_"Sabi ko naman kasi sayo itapon mo na si Song One eh." Sagot ni Rosie._

_"Lul. How about no. Wag ka nga magsalita ng ganyan! Tropa yung si Song One. Baka marinig ka tas magtampo." Tumingin si Wendy sa kotse niya na aninag nila sa parking ng hotel._

_"Mas mahal niya yung kotse niya kesa sakin." Sabi ni Rosie sa ate receptionist na tumawa._

_"Luh?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Di kaya! Binili ko nga yun para madala kita sa kung saan saan eh. Wala na akong mas mahal pa kesa sayo."_

_"Yieeeee kinilig ako!"_

_"Sira-ulo ka."_

_"Cute niyo po." Sabi ni ate receptionist. "Sana eh magka-jowa din ako na ganyan."_

_"Ay!" Sabi ni Rosie. Tumatawa. "Di ko yan jowa ate. Bestfriend ko yan."_

_"Eh? Parang di naman. Niloloko niyo yata ako eh."_

_"Oo nga ate! Bestfriends kami. Mula pagkabata kaya sanay na." Sabi ni Wendy._

_"Game naman ako na jowain tong si Wendy.." Sabi ni Rosie._

_"Luh! Sure ka na ba?"_

_"Oo naman! Bakit hindi? Boto na si ate."_

_"Yan tayo eh."_

_"Madami po kayong oras para pagisipan yan." Sabi ni ate receptionist. "Single bed naman room niyo eh."_

_Binatukan ni Rosie si Wendy. "Di ka nanaman nagbasa ng fine print sa coupon."_

_"Kala yata natutuwa akong isa lang yung bed. Likot mo kaya matulog!"_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Move, Rosie..You're hogging the space again." Mahinang comment ni Suzy. May kasama pang mahinang tulak.

Nagising ng slight si Rosie. Groggy na gumulong palayo with matching comment. "Ayaw pa yatang nakadikit ako."

"It's okay..at a certain degree. Pero ang lala. Likot mo sobra. Can't be still even while sleeping."

"Hmm."

"Try and chill yeah?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Naalala mo nung unang sleepover natin?" Tanong ni Wendy._

_"I have a scar on my elbow to remind me." Sagot ni Rosie. Umayos ng pwesto. Humigpit ang yakap sa kanya ni Wendy._

_"Sorry I pushed you off the bed."_

_"Meh. Di mo naman alam na edge na pala yun."_

_Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "I got used to you eventually right?"_

_"Only took two more sleepovers pero pwede na."_

_"Is it just me or did you gain weight?"_

_Pinalo ni Rosie sa collarbones si Wendy. "How rude."_

_"Or baka naninibago lang ako ulit?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Been a while since you topped."_

_Natawa si Rosie. "That sounded SO wrong."_

_"What else would I describe this as?" Tumawa nadin si Wendy._

_"Matulog na nga lang tayo!"_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Gumulong si Rosie sa kama para makaharap ng maayos kay Suzy. 

"It's been three days." Sabi niya.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Suzy. Hininaan ang volume ng TV.

"We haven't gone anywhere except this room and the hotel restaurant, di man lang natin nakikita pa yung pool despite it being RIGHT outside our door..you..said punta tayo ng Sky Ranch for rides and stuff pero di naman natuloy..what's up?"

"Do we even need a swim? I mean..we can do that sa condo may pool naman dun..Sky Ranch..why? Rides aren't really my thing, Rosie. Honestly, I'd rather spend the vacation chilling in here."

"All we're doing is go somewhere we have to pay to do the exact same stuff we do sa condo on day-offs."

"Not really..we get food cooked for us, we don't have to do the dishes pati..even laundry is taken cared of. I think leagues better than sa bahay. This is how a vacation should go."

"We could at least go sightseeing."

"Nakita na natin lahat ng nandito sa Tagaytay eh. Not like it's both our first time here."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Bumalik nalang sa pagpipindot sa cellphone. Walang panalo as always. _To think I'm training to be a lawyer._

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Good morning, Seungwan!" Sigaw ni Rosie sa tenga ng bestfriend niya._

_"Good morning to you too, bitch." Nakasimangot na sagot ni Wendy. "Anong trip natin today?"_

_"Breakfast buffet, Sky Ranch, that thing at the top of the thing, there's supposed to be a puzzle museum somewhere here, bili tayo ng espasol tsaka buko pie, find a decent coffee shop, go ziplining tapos back here for a massage oyeah!"_

_Kumurap si Wendy. Ngumiti. "Oyeah! Let's go!"_

_Nag-apir sila. Tapos sabay na tumayo para mag rock-paper-scissors kung sino ang mauuna sa banyo._

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Yo."_

"Sup, Seungwan?"

_"Uhh..Pauwi na kayo from wherever your trip is?"_

"Yup. Just stopped by one 7-11, Suzy wanted a slurpee."

_"Cool..uhh..are you free this Saturday?"_

"I was supposed to be..but then I cooked up a plan. Wag ka maingay with Suzy. I set up a cool date we can go to with all sorts of stuff like hikes and shit. Make up for spending literally a week doing nothing."

_"Uhh..What?"_

"So we went to Tagaytay right?"

_"Did you? Nice."_

"Yeah. It is. Except..wala."

_"Watchu mean?"_

"Parang normal day lang. Literally nothing new..like it had been the past year..tumambay lang kami sa hotel the whole time..and did exactly what we do on a normal day."

_"Baka naman gusto lang talaga mag-unwind ni Suzy."_

"Seungwan..that's all we've been doing the whole year we've been together..nothing..dates..are ALWAYS dinner dates at the same restaurant we had our first date in, we go home and sleep..repeat the next day..nothing..new."

_"Kinda hard to think of something new off the fly."_

"I can."

_"That's what you're doing this Saturday huh?"_

"Yup. I'm going to try and ease Suzy into some spice. Kasi..wala nun eh. It's like..we're so comfortable with each other wala na. As in. Now that I think about it..ganito naman talaga ever since."

_"I doubt it."_

"There are some moments before we started..pero since naging kami..wala na. Seriously."

_"Hmmm."_

"I love her though. I gotta do something right? Keep this alive."

_"Well alright. Have fun then!"_

"I'll see if I can swing the next Saturday yeah?"

_"Please, Rothie."_

"Okay..Ayos ka lang ba? You sound like you REALLY have to see me..pwede ko naman i-move yung thing with Suzy and go to you instead."

_"No no no no no don't do that..I'm fine, Rosie. I'm fine. Sorry if it sounds like it's urgent. It's really not. Sige lang. Spend time with your girlfriend. You need to get that spark back and all that."_

"Sure ha?"

_"Yup. I'll see you when I can see you."_

"Okay then. Love you, bestfriend!"

_"I..love you too, Rothie."_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosie..stop..I..can't." Hinihingal na sabi ni Suzy. 

Trekking. Basic level. Saks lang para makarating sa next stop ng zipline adventure nila for this Saturday.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Rosie.

"This is hard as fuck."

"It's a short walk. We can do this, Babe!"

"There's a cool second part to the docu I was watching last week. Supposed to premiere tonight..I..think I'll end up missing that coz of this. Ugh."

"Are you really gonna pick that over spending a day with me?"

"We could have spent the day sa bahay. Di pa tayo pagod. Also, if you wanted a date..you should have said something..the resto is a fifteen minute drive."

"Hmmmm."

"Uwi na tayo..ayoko na."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'm approximately fifteen seconds away from barfing." Announcement ng nakadapa sa floor na si Wendy._

_May nahanap si Rosie na isang tour package that includes a few mountain hikes. Napagtripang ayain ang bestfriend para sa isa nanamang weekend._

_Lumingon si Rosie. "Luh?" Sabi niya._

_"Saglit..lang..Mauna ka na..I'll..I'll catch up..pero teka muna."_

_"Tara na nga at umuwi. Parang papanaw ka na eh."_

_"Deh deh..Ayos ka pa ba?"_

_Tumalon-talon si Rosie. "Ayos pa naman."_

_"Cool..that's what matters. I'll catch up in a bit."_

_Tumingin sa watch niya si Rosie. "Pag nagtagal ka diyan, we'd miss that football match you wanted to see."_

_"Ohshit.." Sabi ni Wendy. "Meh. Ayos na yun. There's youtube for the highlights." Dugtong pagkatapos ng ilang segundong tahimik._

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I..am on my way to a Vigan trip with the whole family." Guilty na sabi ni Rosie sa phone. 

Kasalukuyan siyang nakasakay sa isang van. Smushed sa gitna nila ate SeulRene, napapatungan ng kalahati ng legs ng natutulog sa lap nilang tatlo na si Yeri. 

_"Ahhhh."_ Sabi ng kausap niya. 

"I'm sorry, Seungwan."

_"All good, all good. There's..always next Saturday."_

"Legit na pramis. Walang talkshit." Pangako ni Rosie.

_"Don't worry about it too much."_

"I feel bad..di na nga tayo nakakalabas..I keep saying no whenever you ask pa."

_"Gotta spend time with your girlfriend, gotta spend time with your family. I get it. All good."_

"Hmmm."

_"Kamusta nga pala thing niyo ni Suzy last time?"_

"She hated it. Nag-ayang umuwi agad. Ended up getting take out from the usual restaurant and then I..napped while she nerded out over a documentary series she tuned into."

_"Hmmmm."_

"Ayos na din. Means I gotta think of something else to do that fits more up her alley."

_"That's the spirit. Look for the chill types of activities."_

"I'm thinking go-carts."

_"Yeah..no..try something a little bit more chill."_

"Watching people ride go-karts."

_"Yeah okay..It's your relationship."_

"I'll figure something out."

_"Alright then."_

"See you next Saturday?"

_"If the Universe lets it happen."_

"Hugot. Sorry na nga diba?"

_"Joke lang. Sige na. I'll see you. Bye."_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Saan nga tayo nagpunta last time?" Tanong ni ate Irene kay ate Seulgi.

Nasa restaurant silang anim. Stopover bago tumuloy sa biyahe.

Saglit na nag-isip si ate Seulgi. "Japanese Restaurant number 2 sa mile-long sa Makati. Bakit?" Sagot niya.

"Is that a thing you two do now?" Tanong ni Mommy Tiffany kay ate Irene. 

Tumango si ate Irene. "Yup. Sluggie put together a list of every single Japanese Restaurant sa mile-long. We're using up all our date nights until we finish the whole list."

"Admirable goal." Comment ni Mommy Taeyeon. "Anong trip niyo pag natapos?"

"We're switching to Korean restaurants." Sagot ni ate Seulgi.

"Nice." Sabi ni Mommy Tiffany.

"Kayo ba?" Tanong ni ate Irene kay Mommy Taeyeon. "What's the tea?"

"Fany wants to run Asia like we're still teenagers."

"Luh?"

"Yep." Nakangiting sabi ni Mommy Tiffany. "We're going for the whole traveler schtick. You children are grown enough to be left alone for a bit. Tama na kami naman ang mag-vacation. Gonna go for the whole vibe we had when we were still dating."

"What's the point if you've already done it?" Biro ni ate Seulgi.

"Wala." Sagot ni Mommy Taeyeon. "Should be fun though."

"Makes sense."

"Tita Wosie!" Tawag ni Yeri. 

Lumingon ang nakikinig at nanunuod lang sa ganap na si Rosie. "Hmm?" Sagot niya.

"What you and ate Swuzy do?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Onga naman." Sabi ni ate Irene. "What do you guys do? Wala kaming naririnig na kwento ng adventures mo with your jowa."

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. Sumubo ng pagkain. "Wala namang pweds ikwento..uhh..normal stuff."

"Like what?" Tanong ni Mommy Tiffany.

"You talk about your friendly dates with Wendy more than you talk about your dates with Suzy." Comment ni Mommy Taeyeon.

"Uhhh.." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Is it boring?" Tanong ni Yeri.

Kita ni Rosie na nagpigil ng tawa ang katabi nito na si ate Seulgi bago sinaway ang anak. 

Umiling siya. "No, Yerms..it's not boring." Sabi niya.

"Then waht?"

"Wala..it's just..normal."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"BEHOLD!" Sigaw ni Wendy._

_Weekend. Tambay sila sa condo doing roommate stuff. Kakatapos lang pareho gumawa ng homework kaya sila parehong nasa living room instead of nakakulong sa kani-kanilang kwarto._

_May roleta sa tabi ng bestfriend niya._

_"What now, Seungwan?" Deadpan na comment ni Rosie._

_Nag jazz hands si Wendy. "THIS. IS THE WHEEL OF FATE!"_

_"Isn't that a TV show?"_

_Nag-isip saglit si Wendy. Umiling. "That's Wheel of Fortune."_

_"Ah. Okay. Forgive me for being mistaken."_

_"GG na!"_

_"Ano nanaman pakulo mo?"_

_"I thought of this in the middle of thinking about what to do to reward ourselves for another week of surviving college and life in general."_

_"That's a lot of thinking."_

_Pumitik si Wendy. Kumindat. "Keri na."_

_"So ano nga yan?"_

_"Wheel of Fate nga! Kulet!"_

_"No. I mean..what's it for?"_

_"We spin this thing..and it tells us what to do."_

_"Okay?"_

_"So I went on google and searched up cool shit to do with your bestfriend and then wrote them down here." Paliwanag ni Wendy. Tinuturo ang pies sa mahiwagang roleta. "We spin and then we do whatever it lands on."_

_"Ooooooh!"_

_"Exciting right? The best part is it's all vague stuff like 'go eat' or 'go on a roadtrip' or 'go fishing.' Ewan. I forgot half of them already. Basta this has half of the sort of shit you like and half of mine. Para fair."_

_"We're going to still be so confused."_

_"Ayos na yun! Part of the fun is meeting the wheel's expectations! The best best best part..is the day always ends at the Overlook."_

_"Can't wait then. What's for today?"_

_"Spin and find out."_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it huh?" Tanong ni Irene.

Tumango si Rosie. "See? Normal girlfriend stuff." Sabi niya.

"You go on dinner dates every night?" Tanong ni Mommy Tiffany.

"Yup."

"At the same restaurant where you two had your first date." Comment ni Mommy Taeyeon.

"Yup."

"Every night." Sabi ni ate Seulgi.

"Yup. She picks me up from school after she's done with work..or I grab it and then meet up with her sa resto na mismo if she has to overtime or if my class runs late."

"Hmmmm." Sabi ni Mommy Taeyeon. 

"Don't you guys have that bi-monthly thing you do with your college squad?" Tanong ni ate Irene. 

Tumango ulit si Rosie. Nangiti na ng konti. "Yeah we do. Different bars depending on kung saan malapit yung in-charge. We switch between ourselves." Paliwanag niya.

"Why not make it a monthly thing?" Tanong ni Mommy Tiffany. "All 9 of us college buddies do that. Easier and also mas fun talaga."

"Suzy..hates those outings." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Luh?" Sabi ni ate Seulgi. "Can't imagine anyone hating a drinking session with their bestfriends. I still let Irene hang out with hers, even if kasama yung ex niyang ang sarap sapukin na si Sehun."

"Why..do you hate Sehun so much?!" Tanong ni ate Irene kay ate Seulgi.

"Something about his face." Sagot ni ate Seulgi.

"Ay!" Sabi ni Mommy Taeyeon. "May ex din si Fany na ganyan. Yung di mo maintindihan bakit nakakagalit makita. Ano nga pangalan nun? Si Nichkhun. Sarap konyatan eh."

"Nice." Sabi ni Mommy Tiffany. Deadpan. Poker face. Sumundot ng isang piece ng pork mula sa plato tapos nagtanong kay Rosie. "Did Suzy tell you why she doesn't like going out?"

"Monthly yun dati eh. Siya yung nagsabi samin na bi-monthly nalang daw. Something about how she doesn't like bars being too loud."

"Hmmmm." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. "May alternative eh."

"Sa bahay. Jisoo tossed that idea out." Kwento ni Rosie. "Kaso Suzy shot it down too. Something about how it would make the house messy."

"Hmmmmm." Sabi ni ate Irene.

"Ayos na yun. Whatever we have going works." 

"Hmmmmmmm." Sabi nila Mommy Taeyeon at Mommy Tiffany.

"I assume there's at least something new on the weekends. I know you." Sabi ni ate Irene. "Di ka makali. Gotta be doing something all the time. Layas ka eh. Kahit nung bata pa tayo. If you hadn't met Wendy, baka hanggang ngayon eh ako padin yung hinihila mo kung saan-saan."

"Well.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

 _"This..is fourth of my weekly phone calls."_ Masayang bati ni Wendy kay Rosie mula sa telepono. 

Lunes.

"Yeah it is." Sabi ni Rosie. _Sana di ka tumigil._

 _"Sana libre ka na."_ Sabi ni Wendy.

"Looking good so far."

_"Nice."_

"What's the plan?"

_"Di naman overnight..I..was actually just thinking of going to the Overlook again."_

"Haven't you been?"

_"I don't really go there without you, Rothie."_

"Huh..okay.."

_"I'll pick you up?"_

"All day?"

_"If you want then yeah. I can bring stuff for us to do."_

"Sige. See you!"

_"See you!"_

\------------------------------------------------------------

**SATURDAY**

"I'm surprised di ka hinatid dito sa baba ni Suzy. She usually does that." Bungad ni Wendy.

Nadatnan siya ni Rosie na nakasandal kay Song One at nakangiti. 

"Suzy's at the office." Sagot ni Rosie habang pinagbubuksan siya ng pinto ni Wendy.

Tumango lang ito sa kanya. Umikot para makasakay sa driver's seat. "It's Saturday." Comment pagkaupo.

"Yeah..may project daw or something tapos kailangan all hands on deck so she has to put in overtime."

"Okay then." Kibit-balikat na sagot ni Wendy. Binuksan ang aircon sa kotse, tinaas ang mga bintana tapos binuksan ang radyo. 

"Overlook na talaga tayo maghapon?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"I thought of something on the way here." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Oh?"

"Something dumb but could also be fun." Nagsimula ng mag-drive si Wendy.

"Okay? I'm listening." Sabi ni Rosie.

"How..would you like to try out swimming?"

"I've..already done that?"

"At a public resort."

Natawa si Rosie. "Legit?"

"Yeah legit. One hundred twenty pesos entrance fee, spend all day there. We can even rent out our very own bahay-kubo and grill shit. There's some meat in a cooler sa trunk."

"Ohmygod."

"Still not marinated though. I imagine part of the fun is trying to prep those with a bunch of strangers passing by our space."

"May waves ba yung resort?"

"Duh. Only the best for us."

"Ayos! Let's go!"

"Coolbeans."

Saglit silang natahimik. Nagsalita ulit si Rosie. "Shit though. Wala akong dalang pang-swimming."

"Hiniram kita kay ate Irene."

"Trip mo lang yata akong bosohan eh!"

"Luh? What the fuck?"

"All ate Irene has are bikinis!"

"Tru ba? Well shit. I guess we're passing by a mall for rash guards then."

"Mhmmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Humahalakhak padin silang dalawa na bumalik sa bahay-kubo. 

"Yoko na lumangoy ulit." Sabi ni Wendy. "Tangina. Di na wave ng tubig yung nakakalunod sakin eh. Wave na ng tao."

"Ohmygod." Sabi ni Rosie. "The way you dissappeared under that giant guy was the funniest thing I've watched all year!"

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. Tara na! Grill na natin yung liempo. Masarap yun pag after lumangoy eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumawag si Suzy kay Rosie sa gitna ng jam session nila ni Wendy. 

Binaba niya ang gitara tapos sinagot ang tawag. "Hello?"

_"Hey babe. I'm done with work. Pauwi ka na ba?"_

Tumingin si Rosie sa bestfriend niya na nagkakalikot sa tuner ng acoustic nito. "Not yet. I might be late. Kasama ko si Seungwan eh."

 _"Labas sana tayo."_ Aya ni Suzy.

"Uhhh.."

_"The usual has a new dish I wanna try."_

Tumango ang pinapanuod niya na si Wendy. Nagsimulang tumugtog.

"I..kind of want to spend the day with my bestfriend." Sabi ni Rosie. 

_"Tuloy niyo nalang lakad niyo next Saturday. I assume you're dropping by your guys' spot mamaya?"_

"Yeah we are."

_"Andun padin naman yun next week."_

"Hmmm."

_"GG? I kind of want to shake off today's overtime with my girlfriend."_

"I'll call you back yeah?"

 _"Okay. Best to ask Wendy what she thinks first. Sige. See you!"_ Paalam ni Suzy. Binaba nadin agad ang call.

Tumitig si Rosie kay Wendy. Tinawag niya. "Seungwan?"

Nag-angat ng tingin sa kanya ang bestfriend niya. "Hmm?"

"Suzy's asking me out."

"Cool! Saan daw?"

"Usual restaurant. Said there's a new dish she wants to try."

"Neat!"

"Uhh..tonight."

May dumaan sa mata ni Wendy. Mabilis. Di mahuhuli ng ordinaryong tao. Pero bestfriend niya ang kausap niya. Alam niya kung ano yun. Lungkot. Hesitation. 

"I can say no." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Why?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"This is the first day we managed to spend together since we graduated, Seungwan."

"That's your girlfriend."

"So?"

"Uhhh..mas priority?"

"Not really..I spend everyday with her anyway. What's the difference?"

"Kahit na."

"Hmmmm."

"Di sa tinataboy kita ha! I..want this to go longer..pero I have to return you eventually anyway."

"I know what this is about." Sabi ni Rosie. 

"Eh?"

"Finally..gets ko na. Umiiwas ka. You have been for a whole year. Why?"

"Di ako umiiwas."

"Yeah you are. Kaya ngayon lang tayo lumabas ng solo. Why?"

"Rosie..I'm not."

"Seungwan..please don't lie.."

Binaba ni Wendy ang hawak na acoustic guitar. Umiling. "I have to."

"Why?"

"Kasi may girlfriend ka na."

"So?"

"Wala. Yun lang. Ayokong sumapaw sa oras na dapat eh kasama mo siya."

"Meron pa eh."

"Wala na."

"Seungwan.."

Umiling si Wendy. Pinulot ang mga gamit tapos tumayo. "I..promise there's nothing else in there, Rosie. I'm sorry I've done all that..I'll..try not to again okay? Uhh..magsa-shower na ako. You should too. Tapos I'll..drop you off at your favorite restaurant."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tahimik sila sa sasakyan. 

Nakasilip lang sa labas ng bukas na bintana si Rosie. 

Naka-set ang radyo sa isang random na station na nagpe-play ng OPM na tugtugan. Nagmamaneho lang si Wendy.

 _"May mga bagay talaga na mas mabuting tanggapin nalang."_ Sabi ng DJ sa radyo. _"Kesa masira ang mga hindi dapat masira. Here's Kundiman by Silent Sanctuary!"_

"Tara." Sabi ni Rosie. Pinatay ang radyo.

"Huh?" Kunot-noo na sabi ni Wendy.

"Sa overlook. Tara."

"Maghihintay jowa mo."

"Finish out the whole plan at least..please, Seungwan."

"Hmmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Iba. Iba ang pakiramdam ni Rosie. 

Nakahiga silang dalawa sa hood ng kotse ni Wendy. Tahimik na nanunuod ng langit. 

Hindi bago. Pero iba ang pakiramdam ni Rosie. 

"Tingin mo.." Biglang sabi ng katabi niya na si Wendy. "Where..would we be in two years?"

Lumingon si Rosie sa bestfriend niya na nakapikit. "Di ko alam." Mahina niyang sagot. 

"I think..we'll be even better than we are now."

"Pwede."

"Nice."

"Why..are you suddenly so philosophical?"

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. Nakapikit padin. "Wala lang."

"Hmmm."

"Kamusta?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Same old." Sagot ni Rosie.

"I hope it gets better."

"Ikaw ba?"

"Same..old."

"Hmm."

Matagal na tahimik. Bumalik siya sa pagtitig sa langit. Narinig niyang bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Nilingon niya ulit. Nahagip ang pagbaba ng left arm. Tumingin pala sa relo.

"Seungwan?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Wendy. "My moms.." Sabi nito.

"Okay?"

"Set up something for me."

"Uhuh?"

"A scholarship but not really."

"Oh cool! For Math still?"

"Yep..parang an opportunity to pursue my Master's degree."

"NOICE! Huli ka ng isang taon pero oks na! At least we're both students again! Saan daw?"

"Sa Canada."

Napabangon si Rosie. "Eh?"

Natawa si Wendy. "Exactly. Eh. Canada."

"What the fuck.."

"Should be okay. Not like I haven't been. I'm basically just going back to my roots before we moved here." Sabi ni Wendy. Bumangon nadin. 

Umiling si Rosie. "Soooo..okay..Canada. Uhh..for how long?"

"Mabilis lang. I don't know how they managed to find something that lasts for two years instead of the usual four pero that works to my advantage. Just gotta work twice as hard to finish on time I suppose..pero pweds na."

"Two..years.."

"Yup."

"Kelan..ka aalis?"

Bumaba si Wendy mula sa hood. Nag-offer ng kamay kay Rosie para matulungan siyang bumaba. 

_Warm. Please don't let go._

Hindi nga bumitaw. Hanggang makasakay sila pareho sa kotse. 

Hanggang makarating sila sa restaurant. Hindi bumitaw si Wendy sa hawak sa kamay niya. Pero hindi rin nagsalita. 

Natanaw ni Rosie na kumakaway mula sa usual na window table nila si Suzy nang makaparada na sila ni Wendy sa harap ng restaurant. 

"Seungwan." Bulong ni Rosie nang nakatayo na sila sa labas ng kotse.

Pinindot ni Wendy ang kamay niya na hinawakan ulit pagkatapos siyang pagbuksan ng pinto. Bumuntong-hininga. 

"I'm flying tomorrow, Rosie. Sana ikaw din." Sabi ni Wendy bago bumitaw.


	15. FOURTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. 
> 
> Short. 
> 
> Kasi tatakbo na.

Napadpad siya sa bar nila Cardo at Siopao pagkatapos niyang ihatid si Rosie. 

Tahimik na umiinom ng Whiskey sa paborito niyang spot.

Kinalabit ni bartender Siopao si bartender Cardo. Nadinig ni Wendy na naguusap pero di niya pinapansin.

"Sinira mo yata yan eh." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. 

"Luh?" Sagot ni bartender Cardo. "Ganyan na yan pagdating. Ayaw magsalita. Baka pag nalasing eh dadaldal ulit."

"Hmm."

Balik inom lang si Wendy. Joke's on them, di na siya madaling malasing. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Matagal ang dalawang taon." Sabi ni bartender Cardo. "Trip mo bang inumin na ngayon yung naka-reserve sayo?"

Tumango si Wendy. Isang oras na simula nung dumating siya. Isang oras, tatlong baso ng Whiskey. Hugas na bago siya lumarga.

"Sigurado ka bang di ka uuwi kahit once a year lang?" Tanong ni bartender Siopao. 

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Para ano?" Tanong niya.

"Madaming pwedeng mangyari."

"Alam ko."

Binaba ni bartender Cardo sa harap niya ang isang bote ng beer. Nagbukas ng sarili, nagbukas para kay bartender Siopao.

"Malay mo naman tumakbo ang Universe para sa trip mo." Sabi ni bartender Cardo.

"I gotta stop thinking like that." Sabi ni Wendy. "Umaasa ako sa abstract eh. Makailang beses na akong nasabihan na baka si Rothie yung para sakin sa Universe nato, blah blah, pero right now..it doesn't look like it. Nakakabadtrip. Pero what to do?" Tinungga ang beer.

"Ngayon ka pa nagpaka-realistic." Sabi ni bartender Siopao.

"Kelan ba dapat? No time like the present."

Biglang kumaway-kaway si bartender Cardo sa isang something sa likod ni Wendy. Nakangiting sumigaw. "Sakto yung paborito naming taste tester!"

May umupo sa tabi ni Wendy. "I'm your only taste tester, Lisa." Sabi nito.

Lumingon si Wendy. Kamuntik nang mahulog sa upuan. 

Tumawa si bartender Siopao. "College Wendy, meet Chip. Chip, say hi to College Wendy. Labas ko yung bagong pulutan. Usap muna kayo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard things have been running smoothly since we last saw each other." Biro ni ate Chip. Tumungga ng beer.

Namula si Wendy. Ewan kung bakit.  _ It's like I'm talking to my Rosie but not really. Holyshit.  _

"Uhhh..yeah?" Sabi nalang niya.

"Weh?"

"Uhhhh.."

"Uminom ka nalang muna."

Sumunod si Wendy. Inubos na niya ang hawak na beer. 

"Better?" Tanong ni ate Chip.

"Slight." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Hmm."

Matagal silang di nagsalita ulit. Tuloy lang sa inuman. Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy pagkatapos ng pangatlong bote niya ng beer. Nilingon ang katabi na nagsusulat sa isang papel habang kumakain. 

"Alam mo?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Nag-angat ng tingin ang kinausap. "Hmm?"

"Bakit ang hirap? Bakit di sakto yung timing? Bakit kung kelan okay ka na..tsaka naman ako yung hindi? Bakit parang naghahabulan lang tayo? Bakit kailangan kong lumayo para di ako makagulo? Bakit di ko kayang tignan ng normal ang lahat? Bakit..kailangan pa kitang pawalan para magkaroon ng opportunity na makuha ka ulit? Paano kung walang dumating na ganung opportunity? Habang-buhay na lang ba akong titingin mula sa malayo?"

Kumurap-kurap ang kausap ni Wendy. "Ang daming bakit." Sabi nito. "Pero una sa lahat, di ako yung Rosie mo."

Sumenyas si Wendy ng bahala na. Umiling. "Ganun na din yun." Sabi niya.

"Not really. Are you drunk?"

"I might be."

"Goodluck sa flight mo bukas."

"Meh."

"Di masayang sumuka sa airplane toilet. Trust me. I know."

"How..did you even end up barfing in a plane toilet?"

"Jamie brought the fun kind of nausea when I was pregnant with him."

"Ohmygod." Sabi ni Wendy. Inuntog ang sarili sa counter. "This is what my future looks like."

"Ang pessimist mo. Malay mo naman hindi?"

"Part of me doesn't want to leave her..kasi..I never had since we met..ayokong bumitaw. Pero a bigger part..needs me to do it. Di na para samin eh. Just for myself. I have to be selfish paminsan right?"

"Yup. Gotta grow separately."

"Yes! That one. That one..that's the plan. You think it'll work? What I'm doing?"

"Plans like that usually do. Lahat naman ng tao naggo-grow eh. It's going to happen anyway. I assume you're only leaving kasi ayaw mong sumabit siya sa vines mo."

"Exactly." Uminom si Wendy ng beer. 

"Admirable. Pretty big deal sacrificing your own happiness for hers."

"Going separately..might help us find happiness na hindi naka-attach sa isa't-isa..mahirap kasi yung ganun eh. You tend to get stuck tapos confused na lang kayo forever."

Ngumiti si ate Chip. "I don't know why everyone says you're a dumber version of Wannie. Same deal lang naman pala eh. Lamang lang ng cooler Ligaya yun."

"Hmmm."

"I wish you well on your Canada thing, College Wendy. I hope you drop by here pag nauwi ka."

"I don't really plan on coming home for the whole two years."

"I've a feeling you'll change your mind when you have to."

"Hopefully for something good."

Lumabas mula sa kusina sila bartender Siopao at bartender Cardo. 

"Kamusta kwentuhan?" Tanong ni bartender Siopao. 

"Saks na." Sagot ni ate Chip. "Yoong Tapa sisig is still leagues better than yours."

Tumawa si bartender Cardo. "Of course it is. Acceptable naman ba yan?"

"A bit salty..but then again..kung pang-pulutan..may makakapansin pa ba?"

"Just the answer we wanted." Sabi ni bartender Siopao. "I'll tell the chef to lay off the salt. Uwi ka na?"

"Yep. Three kids to feed."

"Dalawa lang anak mo." Sabi ni bartender Cardo. "Unless nagwasakan nanaman kayo ni Soo?"

"Ah nope. I was including Jichu in the count. Gets whiny without me. Clingy amputspa. Adorable but also annoying."

Tumawa ang tatlong pinapanuod ni Wendy. Kumaway ang dalawang bartender kay ate Chip na lumapit lang sa kay Wendy tapos yumakap. 

"I hope you grow well, College Wannie. See you." Bulong sa kanya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE YEAR LATER**

_ "Wala na sila."  _

"Oh anong gagawin ko?"

_ "Umuwi ka na. Now's your chance." _

"Kelan pa?"

_ "Kahapon." _

"Hindi ako hayop, Jichu."

Lumabas si Wendy sa front door ng apartment building niya. Tamang talon-talon para panglaban ng malamig na hangin bilang winter tapos nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa paborito niyang coffee shop.

_ "Ang sakin lang. Naiyak kasi dito si Roseanne sa bahay. Ewan kung bakit. Di naman ako naghihiwa ng sibuyas."  _ Sabi ng kausap ni Wendy na si Jisoo.

"Kaka-break lang sa jowa. Dalawang taon din sila ng pinsan mo. Magka-simpatya ka naman kahit paano." Sagot ni Wendy.

_ "Lam mo kung ano kailangan nito?" _

"Ano?"

_ "Yakap ng BFF niya." _

"Hmmm."

_ "Umuwi ka." _

"Di pwede. Exam week."

_ "Alam ba niya?" _

"I put it on the email I send her every week."

_ "Wala kang kwenta lamoyun?" _

"Hmm."

_ "Isang taon tsong. Ayos pa dati kasi nasa Pilipinas ka padin eh. Kaso ngayon..literal na malayo ka na. Kailangan ka ng bestfriend mo." _

"Hmm."

_ "Uuwi ka..or aagawin ko to?" _

Binuksan ni Wendy ang pinto ng coffee shop. Dumiretso sa dulo ng pila. Feel niya mag Cappucino ngayong umaga. "Anong klaseng threat yan, Jichu? Umayos ka naman."

_ "Yung tipo ng threat na may laman. Wag ako, Wendy. Di lang ikaw ang may gusto kay Roseanne." _

"Di siya prize on some dumb competition."

_ "Ang honorable mo masyado. Nakakainis. Umuwi ka parang awa. Baka sabihin ng kapitbahay eh ako nagpaiyak dito." _

"Hmmm."

May kaluskos sa kabilang linya. Sumisinghot ang nagsalita pero kilalang-kilala ni Wendy kung sino. 

_ "Seungwan?" _

May nag tsk na customer na nasa likod ni Wendy. Natigil kasi siya sa mismong tapat ng counter. Ngumiwi siya. Umalis sa pila tapos bumalik sa dulo. 

_ "Seungwan? I know it's exam week and all..I'm sorry..can you call when you're free? Kahit..wag ka na umuwi..just..kausapin mo lang ako." _

Pumikit si Wendy. "Give me two hours yeah?"

_ "Okay..thanks, bestfriend." _

"You're welcome, Rothie..I'll..catch you later."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Namumugto ang mata ng bumungad sa kanya sa skype call. 

Pumintig ang puso ni Wendy. Umangat ang kanang kamay para abutin ang pisngi ng kaharap. Punasan ang luha na hindi dapat nasa mukha. 

_ "Hey."  _ Tipid na bati sa kanya.

"Hello." Sagot niya.

_ "I'm probably cutting into your review time huh?" _

"No, Rothie..you're more important."

_ "Hmm." _

"Talk to me."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Suminghot. Kumuha ng tissue mula sa labas ng frame.  _ "Suzy broke up with me." _ Tawang fake. Tawang 'haha okay lang ako..jokes'.

"Did she at least say why?" Tanong ni Wendy. Nagdadasal ng matinong rason. 

Kibit-balikat si Rosie.  _ "She's lined up for a promotion at work." _

"Okay?"

_ "Wala. Yun na yun. She said she doesn't want to end up hurting me kasi alam na niyang mauubusan siya ng oras for anything else as soon as she takes the job." _

"Legit..ba?"

Ngumiti si Rosie. Pilit. Pero ngumiti.  _ "At least she took that into account. Makes sense. Magiging panget nga naman yung ending kapag time na ang kalaban diba?"  _ Sabi niya.

Kumurap si Wendy. "But.."

_ "Hurts a lot still. I mean..two years din yun..and I love her. Stings like a bitch not gonna lie..pero what to do?" _

"I can try and talk to her? Maybe get her to change her mind. Madaming options kung time lang ang problem..There has to be a way."

_ "What for, Seungwan? Let it be..if you talk to her and it goes well tapos we get back together..lalabas lang ulit yung issue in the future. She seemed intent to break things off..I know..because I already tried talking her out of it.." _

Pinagmasdan ni Wendy ang bestfriend niya. Isang taon din kasi na hindi niya nagawa. Isang taon na email lang tsaka chat ang communication nila bilang oras din ang kalaban. Oras at distansya. 

Sina-ulo niya ulit ang lahat ng pwedeng isa-ulo. Tinatak sa utak lahat ng nagbago, ginising ang utak para makita ang hindi. 

Kumurap si Rosie. Nahuli ni Wendy. May tick ang bestfriend niya kapag nagsisinungaling. Nauunang kumurap ang kaliwang mata kesa sa kanan.

"There's something else you're not telling me." Sabi niya.

Umiling si Rosie.  _ "That's all there is to it.." _

"Rosie.."

_ "Seungwan.." _

"Please talk to me.."

_ "I already did..and as always..you've proven to be a better conversation than Jisoo who just laughed at Suzy and I and then said something about how love is stupid..or something.." _

Dinig sa background ni Rosie si Jisoo na sumigaw.  _ "Talkshit ka, Roseanne! Di naman ako parating tumatawa atsaka stupid naman talaga yang pag-ibig keme na yan!" _

Ngumiti ulit si Rosie. Pilit padin.  _ "See? You're a big help, Seungwan." _

"No..there's something else..please, Rosie.." Sagot ni Wendy. "I can help you better if you tell me everything..bigay mo na sakin to..I'm too far away to do anything else.."

_ "I know..malayo ka masyado."  _ Tumawa ng mahina. Umiling ulit.  _ "I told you everything..ayos na ako..just seeing and talking to you is enough. Pramis."  _ Nagpunas ng mukha si Rosie. Tumango.  _ "I'll let you go now..Exams mo. Don't want to cut into your review time, I know how important that is to you. Ingat ka diyan ha? Love you, bestfriend!"  _ Kumaway tapos pinutol ang tawag bago pa makasagot si Wendy.

Sinubukan niyang tawagan ulit. Di na sumagot. 

Bumuntong-hininga siya. Sinara ang laptop. Tumayo mula sa kama. Bumuntong-hininga ulit.

"Okay.." Sabi niya. Tumango. "Okay.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir..I'm sorry for this..I really am..but..can I ask for a week? Something came up."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Jisoo."

_ "Trip mo?" _

"Pupwede ka ba sa Sabado?"

_ "Para saan?" _

"Ganto kasi yan.."


	16. FIFTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. 
> 
> Anong ganap kay Rothie while Theungwan was away?
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts on this as usual!

"I'm just saying..we're supposed to be grown ups already, Rosie. That's the whole point of graduating and all that. It's been a year. I would have thought you'd outgrown all that 'fun' stuff already." 

"Growing up I understand, Suzy. I really truly do..it's just..the way I see it..growing up doesn't mean getting stuck doing the exact same thing all day everyday for the rest of your life. I know a lot of grown ups who still manage to have 'fun' every once in a while."

"We're having fun aren't we?"

"Suzy.."

Tumayo ang kausap ni Rosie. Hinawakan siya sa magkabilang balikat tapos hinalikan sa noo. "Let's not fight about this..what's wrong? Absolutely nothing.." Bumuntong-hininga. "Listen..there's a party sa office tomorrow. We should go. I can introduce you to everyone nadin tsaka that should count as our thing for the weekend right? Ayos na."

Umalis nadin si Suzy para magsimulang mag-prepare for bed. Bumuntong-hininga nalang si Rosie. Sumunod nadin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"No phones in bed, Rosie. We talked about this. It's 9PM." Saway ni Suzy.

Binaba ni Rosie ang cellphone sa nightstand. Di napigilang mag-comment. "You're on your phone right now."

"Yeah but this is last minute work stuff. What do you do on your phone other than play games?"

Tumalikod si Rosie kay Suzy. Nagtalukbong.  _ Playing games is the only fun I get in this joint nowadays. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes well, I like to think my love is just a little bit not ready for corporate yet." Nakangiting comment ni Suzy. 

Nasa company party sila. Kasalukuyang nakikipagkuwentuhan sa isang grupo ng mga 'executive' katulad ni Suzy. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Rosie. "Uhh..I'm in Law school." Sabi niya.

Mahinang pinisil ni Suzy ang bewang niya kung saan ito nakakapit. 

Tumawa ang isa nilang kausap. "Still a student." Sabi nito.

Tumango si Suzy. "Yup."

Lalong sumimangot si Rosie. Para kasing mali.

"Studying when you could be working already seems a bit like a delaying tactic. At least, my father tells me." Sabi naman ng isa pang kuya executive. 

"Same thoughts." Pagsang-ayon ni Suzy. "But I can excuse Rosie on that one. Sometimes you just can't let go of university life."

"I suppose." Sabi ng naunang kuya. 

Umiling si Rosie. "Not really. What if you just wanted to further improve yourself?"

Isa nanamang pindot galing kay Suzy. Nakasimangot na. 

Ngumiti ang kuya na nagsabing delaying tactic lang ang lahat. Patronizing. Ngiting nakakainis. Ngiting mayabang. Ngiting 'I'm better than you.'

"Not really. You can improve yourself in corporate better than you can as a student." Sabi nito.

"With all due respect, corporate isn't the only job option either. I can try other industries if I really wanted to..I just wanted to be a Lawyer first." Sagot ni Rosie.

Tumawa ang lalaki. "Other job options?" Comment nito. "What else is better? Earnings palang eh. I don't suppose you're one of those people who think jobs like customer service are something to write home about?" 

Sasagot na sana ulit si Rosie kaso sumingit si Suzy. Fake tawa style.

"Sorry about Rosie." Sabi ni Suzy sa mga kausap nila. "She's headstrong." 

Natawa ang mga lalaki. "Keep that in check, Suzy." Sabi ng isa. "Going to get in trouble one of these days."

"I will I will." Sagot ni Suzy. Nakangiti. Humarap kay Rosie. "We should go get something to drink." Aya niya kay Rosie. "Excuse us for a bit." Sabi sa mga executive bago hilahin si Rosie.

Naglakad lang sila hanggang makarating sa isang corner na malayo-layo sa pinanggalingan. 

"Rosie, what the hell was that?" Sabi ni Suzy nang magkaharap na sila. 

"What? I had to say something. Those guys were talking like they're sooooo great or some shit just coz they work at an office." Sagot ni Rosie.

Napahawak sa bridge ng ilong niya si Suzy. 

"I can't just let them talk down on me like that." Dugtong ni Rosie.

"Minsan hayaan mo nalang pag ganun." Sabi ni Suzy pagkatapos bumuntong-hininga. "Wala kang laban sa kanila kasi may point naman. No one here is going to take what you'll say seriously kasi nga student ka pa lang naman talaga."

Suminghap si Rosie. "Eh bakit mo pa ako sinama kung ganun pala?"

"I was hoping you'd let me do all the talking."

"All you did was agree to everything they were saying..kahit mej naba-badshot ako oo ka lang ng oo." Mahinang comment ni Rosie.

"Kasi nga may point naman sila."

Nilabas ni Rosie ang nasa isip niya like she always does. "You really think that huh?"

"You're a student still, Rosie. Law school or nah. At this stage..you're kind of nothing without experience. Especially at this kind of environment."

"Wow."

Tumango si Suzy. Ngumiti. "Don't worry about it..balik nalang tayo sa loob..I think I can still save it. Just let me do all the talking from now on yeah?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"There's an exhibit this weekend sa Planetarium. Can we go?" Aya ni Rosie kay Suzy. "Should be cool right? Can learn stuff along the way pati."

Hininaan ni Suzy ang volume ng TV. "Why?" Tanong niya.

"I just thought it would be something cool to do as a date of sorts. I can buy the tickets and all just tell me yes."

"Rosie..that's.."

"Hmm?"

"That's kid stuff."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Kindergarteners go there to learn about stuff they don't know. Alam na natin yang planets shit na yan eh. Waste of money if you ask me."

"There's always something new to learn."

"Not with this one." Sagot ni Suzy. Binalik sa original volume ang palabas.

"Well..okay..naisip ko lang lumabas sana for a change." Bulong ni Rosie. Umupo sa tabi ng girlfriend niya. 

"Google can tell you all that. Or Wikipedia."

"Hmm."

"Kung gusto mo lumabas we can just have dinner sa usual. Walk around the mall for a bit. Shop."

"Not really my thing, shopping. What's there to get that I don't already have?" 

"I'm sure you'll find one."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to be that person but..why..do you sort your side of the closet like that?" Tanong ni Suzy kay Rosie.

"Because that's how I always do it?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"It bothers me..also, ang colorful ng stuff mo."

"So?"

"Wala lang. I would think you'd be over all the colors..you have too much Pink."

"What's wrong with Pink?"

"Wala naman. Just..kinda immature."

"Since when did color ahdhdgajak?!"

"Just saying. Try and go for more neutral stuff yeah? Better option."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Bumangon si Rosie sa kama. Wala na si Suzy. Maaga nanamang pumasok sa trabaho kung papakinggan ang iniwan na note. 

Kinapa niya ang salamin niya sa nightstand. Naalala ang usapan nila ng girlfriend nung gabi bago matulog.

_ "Get Lasik surgery." Sabi ni Suzy. _

_ "For what?" Tanong ni Rosie. _

_ "For your eyes?" _

_ "I'm alright. Expensive mag pa surgery kesa glasses. Sanay nadin." _

_ "Specs make you look like a kid." _

_ "Cool then. Takes years away from the actual age." _

_ "Hmm." _

_ "What's up?" _

_ "Wala lang." _

_ "Talk to me." _

_ "One guy sa office made a joke about me dating a nerd. Doesn't sit right." _

_ "But..I am a nerd." _

_ "Don't let anyone hear you say that." _

Binuksan niya ang google sa cellphone. Tamang search ng pros and cons ng laser surgery. Can't be a nerd according to the jowa. Ayos na din lang. Maganda naman ang kahihinatnan.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Umuwi siya sa isang romantic dinner set-up.

Nangiti pa siya bilang buong akala niya kasi ay nalimutan ni Suzy na anniversary pala nila ng araw na yun. Nag-message naman siya ng greeting. Tumawag din nung umaga para bumati pero binabaan bilang nasa meeting daw. Oks na. Gets naman niya. 

_ May bawi naman. _ Katwiran niya sa utak. 

"Suzy?" Tawag niya sa condo. "Babe?"

May lumabas mula sa banyo. Susugurin na sana niya ng yakap kaso si Jisoo.

"Eh?" Sabi niya.

Lumingon si Jisoo. "Oi! Andito ka na pala! Guest of honor. Upo ka dali." Aya ni Jisoo. Humugot ng isang upuan sa dining table tapos nag jazz hands sabay sindi ng kandila gamit ang lighter na nahirapan pang dukutin mula sa bulsa ng skinny skinny jeans.

Umupo si Rosie. Taka padin. Nagtanong na. "Bakit ka nandito?"

"Proxy ako ng pinsan ko. Kasi daw eh di siya makakauwi dahil may malalang project keme keme sa office nila na hindi ko inintindi kung ano at para saan. Free food? I'm down. Kahit ako yung nagluto." Sagot ni Jisoo. Saglit na napaisip. "Parang lugi ako dun ah..kasi ako din bumili ng ingredients..pero meh. Keri na. Ang instruction sakin eh i-date daw kita." 

Kumurap si Rosie sa kausap na nakangiti padin sa kanya. "Ikaw..ang date ko." Sabi niya.

"Yep." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Wag kang mahulog ha! Ako lang to. Dabest sa luto ng Kimchi Fried Rice."

"Kimchi..Fried..Rice.."

"Wag kang judgy oi! Top class samgyupsal ingredients niyan galing Puregold! Tara na at chumibog, Roseanne! Gutom na ako eh. Tagal mo umuwi galing school, full load ka ba? Sampalin mo nalang prof mo para mabawasan classes for the day."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigurado kang oks ka na iwan mag-isa?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Rosie. Nagsusuot na ng sapatos sa foyer ng condo. 

"Ayos na ako, Chu." Sagot ni Rosie. "Mukhang atat ka na din eh."

"Actually. Kung wala akong nakasabit na nilalarong PC game eh magtatagal pa ako..Kaso kati na akong ma-100% yung Final Fantasy VIII ulit eh."

Natawa nalang si Rosie. Pwede nadin kasi. Bagong kausap, bagong usapan na hindi tungkol sa corporate kineme na hindi naman niya kahit kelan maiintindihan. Pwede na. "Sige na, Jichu. Salamat sa pag-proxy para kay Suzy. You didn't have to."

Ngumiti si Jisoo. Tumayo na ng diretso tapos tinignan sa mata si Rosie. Malalim. "Lam mo?" Sabi niya. "Kung may gusto kang sabihin or kung may gusto kang kausapin na hindi yung pinsan ko..eh game naman ako. I imagine..may something eh..di ka lang nagsasalita.."

"Wala naman." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Meron eh..Kasi..kahit sino naman..kahit ako na walang interes sa pagjo-jowa..eh alam na mej dick move yung magpadala ng proxy para i-date yung girlfriend mo sa anniversary niyo."

"Ayos lang yun. Busy yung pinsan mo. Adulting amirite? Pero ano masasabi ko tungkol dun eh di naman ako relate coz student."

"Hmm."

"Sige na, Chu. Balik ka na sa Final Fantasy mo. Ayos lang ako pramis."

"Sigurado ka ha?"

Tumango-tango si Rosie. "Yep. Sure na sure."

"Oks..goodnight, Roseanne. Sleep tight..sana wag mo akong mapanaginipan."

"Lul. Baka ikaw."

Kumindat si Jisoo. "Wag kang ganyan magsalita ng tapos. I've a feeling na sa ibang universe eh ako yumayanig sa mundo mo."

"Tangina mo umuwi ka na hayop. Ganda na ng gabi sinira mo pa eh!"

Dumukot si Jisoo sa bulsa. Nilabas ang kaha ng yosi tapos kumuha ng isa na inipit sa likod ng kaliwang tenga. Kumaway. "Paalam, Roseanne." Humawak sa dibdib. "Masakit mang iwan ka eh--"

Sinarhan ni Rosie ng pinto sa mukha si Jisoo. Tumatawa na kasi siya. Di dapat makita dahil di titigil sa pangungulit tapos maninisi na siya yung may kasalanan pag na-late ng uwi. Kilala na niya ang tropa. 

Umiling nalang siya tapos umupo sa sofa. Binuksan ang TV. Napag-pasyahan na intayin na din si Suzy para kahit paano ay magkita naman sila sa anniversary nila.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Di sila nagpang-abot. Dalawang araw kasi na di umuwi si Suzy.

Tinanong niya kung bakit. Nakitulog na lang daw sa break room ng office. Malala ang 'project' all hands on deck, wala sa kanilang nakauwi, ayos na may pagkain naman daw. 

Hinayaan nalang niya. Humingi naman ng pasensya. Pinaliwanag na kailangan gawin para may ipakitang pinatutunguhan ang pagsasarili. Nag-suggest na humanap siya ng part time para naman kahit paano eh makapag-ipon na siya ng ipanglalaban sa 'real world.'

Kibit-balikat. Nagsimula siyang mag google ng options kinabukasan pagkatapos ang usapan. 

Para nga naman dalawa na silang may ambag sa buhay magkasama sa bahay.

Kahit kuryente nga naman. Siya naman ang pinakamadalas gumamit bilang mas madalas siya sa bahay dahil may pasok araw-araw at madalas overtime si Suzy. 

In charge nadin sa luto, in charge sa laba (tnx for the lessons on 'how,' ate Irene), tagalinis ng buong condo, tagadilig ng mga halaman, (namulaklak na yung isang cactus ni Suzy.) taga-check ng mailbox. 

Di niya alam paano aayusin sa schedule ng chores kasama ng classes kung sakaling makahanap ng trabaho pero pwede na. Gagawan nalang niya ng paraan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anniversary dinner nila Moms tonight." Sabi ni Rosie kay Suzy. 

Rare Sunday. Pareho silang nasa bahay. Walang rest day overtime si Suzy, tapos na lahat ng homework ni Rosie. 

Nakatambay silang dalawa sa sofa. Nagcha-channel surf si Rosie, may binabasang papeles si Suzy. 

"Pick a channel and stick with it, Rosie. Your switching gives me a headache." Comment ni Suzy. 

Pinatay nalang ni Rosie ang TV. Wala namang magandang palabas. Kinalabit niya si Suzy. "Hey." Tawag niya.

Binaba ni Suzy ang hawak na ballpen. "Yes?" Tanong nito.

"Anniversary dinner kako nila Moms mamayang gabi." Ulit ni Rosie.

"Do we have to go?" Tanong ni Suzy.

"I go every year.."

"Anong oras?"

"Seven daw. At this one Korean restaurant na natagpuan nila ate Seulrene sa Makati."

"Ayos naman ba yung restaurant? You know how we are with new places.."

"Well yeah..I assume it is. Di naman magre-recommend sila ate without it being proven good."

"Hmm. Sige. We go..pero ayos lang ba na uwi din tayo agad? I've got these contracts to peruse."

"Uhhh..those usually last until late."

"Tsk..Rosie.."

"Ayos lang yan. Family thing naman."

"Tapos ka na kasi sa lahat ng requirements mo and you get to start late tomorrow kaya you can say that. Di tayo pareho ng workload remember?" Sabi ni Suzy. "Hmm..sige. I'll just toss in overtime nalang bukas for these then." Tumayo tapos hinalikan sa noo si Rosie. "Una na ako sa banyo. Matagal ka eh. I can use the time you're prepping to try and finish at least half of the papers." Umalis nadin. 

Counted na as victory ni Rosie ang nangyari. Nag fist pump. Minsan lang mapapayag na lumiko sa routine si Suzy. Pwede na.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening." Nakangiting bati ni Suzy sa mga naabutan nila sa table ng restaurant. 

Kumaway ang mga magulang ni Rosie. Kumaway sila ate Seulrene, binelatan ni Yeri si Suzy.

_ Good one, Yerms.  _ Isip ni Rosie.

Umupo sila sa seats across sa parents ni Rosie. Kumuha ng menu si Suzy. 

"Do they have salad options?" Tanong ni Suzy.

"This is a Korean restaurant." Deadpan na comment ni ate Seulgi. "Gusto mo ng salad? Umorder ka ng Kimchi." 

Bumungisngis si ate Irene. Tinago sa pamamagitan ng super obvious na ubo. 

Di sila pinansin ni Suzy. Tuloy lang sa usap kay Rosie. "You liked that avocado salad thing na last natin inorder sa usual eh."

"Since when did Pasta like avocados?" Tanong ni Mommy Tiffany. "Used to barf at the sight of those when she was a baby. I imagine hanggang ngayon."

"Called me the other day just to rant about how she hated them." Sabi ni Mommy Taeyeon. "Wala ka bang ibang kausap? Bakit hindi si Suzy yung binulabog mo? Kala yata di ko alam lahat ng pinagsasabi niya. Anak kita remember?"

"Well.." Sabi ni Suzy. "I've managed to sway her. Staple na yung salad na yun every dinner namin since we discovered it." Kwento niya.

Tumingin si ate Irene kay Rosie na umiling lang sa kanya ng pasimple.  _ Wag mo nang itanong. _

"Hmmm." Sabi ni ate Irene.

Tumuro si Yeri kay Rosie. "No pink?" Tanong nito.

Nilingon ni Rosie ang bata. Nginitian. "Sorry, Yerms..I-"

"Mentioned how neutral options are best." Sagot ni Suzy para kay Rosie. "Para naman mag mature ng slight kahit style right?"

Sumimangot si Yeri. "I like Pink..fun guessing what Pink you're wearing this time." Sabi niya sa tita niya.

"Nawalan na ba ng dila yung baby ko?" Tanong ni Mommy Tiffany. Pabiro pero obvious sa mga nakakakilala na mej pikon sa nakita. "Let her talk."

Pasimpleng hinawakan ni Mommy Taeyeon sa kamay si Mommy Tiffany para pakalmahin. "Order na tayo." Sabi nalang niya.

Nag-ehem si ate Seulgi. "Yeh. Tama. Uhh..order nalang tayo. Uhh..Yerms..tita Rosie just isn't feeling Pink today yeah? Let it go." Saway sa anak.

"Booooo." Sabi ni Yeri. "Who doesn't feel Pink?"

"Grown-ups." Biro ni Suzy.

"You saying I'm not a grown up?" Banat ng naka all pink ensemble na si Mommy Tiffany.

"Oraaaaayt!" Sabi ni Mommy Taeyeon. "Paki-sindihan na po yung grill sa harap namin parang-awa!" Sigaw niya sa dumadaan na waiter. Tinapik na sa balikat ang asawa.

Tumango si ate Irene. "GG paramihan makaubos ng samgyup, Pasta?" Aya niya kay Rosie.

"Gotta have vegetables, Rosie." Saway ni Suzy. "Diet tayo pareho remember?"

"What's wrong witchu?" Tanong ni Yeri kay Suzy.

Mabilis na tinakpan ni ate Seulgi ang bibig ni Yeri. Binuhat mula sa upuan tapos fake tawa na inalog ang anak at nagpaalam. "Labas muna kami. Hehe..Hyper nanaman si Yerim..Sorz." Humalik sa noo ni ate Irene bago umalis.

"Pasta." Sabi ni ate Irene pagkatapos panuorin hanggang mawala sa paningin ang mag-ina niya. "We're going for it. Fuck diet plans. Cheat night."

"Uhh.." Sabi ni Suzy. "No cheat nights..magsusunod-sunod and then the goal would be pointless."

"Wala kang opinion." Sagot ni ate Irene. Pikon nadin ng slight kung pagbabasehan ang twitch ng kilay. "This is a sibling thing at a family dinner. You're a guest."

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Suzy. Tumawa. "Well alright. Don't attack me. I was just trying to at least make Rosie's health better for the long run."

"Hmmm." Inabutan ni ate Irene ng chopsticks ang nakangiti na na si Rosie. "Go nuts." Utos nito.

\------------------------------------------------------------

May nag-ring na cellphone sa gitna ng kwentuhan. Tumayo si Suzy. "Sorry..work. Gotta take this. Excuse me lang." Bago umalis.

Nagtinginan ang lahat sa naiwan na si Rosie. Pati si Yerim na nasa gitna ng pagdede.

"What?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"What the hell was that?" Tanong ni Mommy Tiffany.

"What?"

"All that." Sabi ni Mommy Taeyeon.

"Alin?"

"Nawalan ka ng spark dun." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. 

"Parang sumasakay ka na lang eh." Sabi ni ate Irene.

"No Pink." Opinion ni Yeri. "Boooo." Balik sa pag-inom ng gatas.

"That's normal, guys." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Since when did not having any say on things become normal?" Tanong ni Mommy Taeyeon.

"I have opinions, Mom. I just got used to not saying them out loud."

"What in the world." Sabi ni Mommy Tiffany.

"Suzy hates it when we go against the routine. Ayos na yun. I'm used to it."

"That's not how.." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. Sumubo ng samgyupsal, ngumuya. "Pag ginawa ko kay Irene yung ginagawa sayo ni Suzy eh sisindihan ako ng asawa ko!" 

"Talaga." Sagot ni ate Irene. "Pag na-deads ka eh huhukayin pa kita para lang magawa ulit yung pagsindi. Lagyan kita ng fireworks sa buhok."

"Rosie.." Sabi ni Mommy Tiffany. "Ates are right..nawalan ka ng spark. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, guys." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Masaya ka pa ba?" Tanong ni Mommy Taeyeon. "Kasi you don't look like it."

"That's the grown up look, Mom."

"Ayos nga naman palang puro tayo mga children dito kasi di tayo kasing haggard ni Pathta." Sabi ni ate Irene. "Ka-age ka na namin, Yerms. Aren't you happy?"

Shinoot ni Yeri ang bote ng gatas na walang laman sa pouch na nakasabit sa stroller niyang naka-park sa tabi ng table. Ngumiti. "Yay!" 

"What are we celebrating?" Tanong ng bagong dating na si Suzy. 

"Our anniversary." Deadpan na sagot ni Mommy Tiffany.

"Ahhh. Congrats!" 

"Dear god." Sabi ni Mommy Taeyeon.

"Ansabe sa tawag?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Suzy. 

Nginitian siya ng girlfriend. Pag kumurap siya ng mabilis at nag-imagine hard enough eh makikita niya yung ngiti nung una silang nagkakilala nung college. 

"Glad to see you're interested now." Sabi ni Suzy.

Kibi-balikat si Rosie. "Saks na lang." Sabi niya.

Naubos ang ilang minuto na kanya-kanyang tango ang lahat ng nasa table para kunyari eh gets nila ang kwento ng girlfriend niya. Alam na ni Rosie ang galawan na yun. Ganun naman parati ang reax ng lahat ng nakakarinig. Kahit kapag lumalabas sila para sa bi-monthly inuman. Tinulugan pa nga ni Lisa nung minsan, tinaktakan ng upos ng yosi ni Jisoo sa tuktok ng ulo the other time, binara ni Jennie nung huling inuman.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Mommy Taeyeon. Sumenyas ng bill out sa nakakitang waiter. 

Tumango si Suzy. "Was just about to ask when." Sabi nito. "I've got a bunch of stuff to sort out pagkauwi sa bahay eh. Contracts and all that. Been working twice as hard kasi single income lang household namin eh." Biro nito.

Ngumiwi si Rosie. Nagdilim ang mata ni ate Irene. Mabilis itong nahawi ni ate Seulgi. Tamang yakap tapos tapik sa tuktok ng ulo with matching "Shhhh antok na ang baeby! Yieeee tulog naaaa! Buhatin ko nalang kayo ni Yerms papunta sa kotse."

Tinulak ni ate Irene palayo si ate Seulgi with matching "putangina mo. Pantanga yung trip."

"Can't imagine being like that with Rosie. Isn't respect one of the pillars of a stable relationship?" Comment ni Suzy sa nakita.

"Why do you not stop?" Tanong ni Yeri kay Suzy.

"We literally have a child together." Deadpan na sabi ni ate Irene kay Suzy. 

Tumayo si Rosie pagkatapos tumingin sa relo niya. Kunyari nalang para maligtas ang girlfriend sa nakikita niyang pagsabog na namumuo sa mata ng Mommy Tiffany niya. Hinila niya si Suzy. "I literally JUST remembered a paper on CORPORATE law that I forgot to work on. Suzy you can help me out since it's CORPORATE. Sorry parentals, sorry ates, sorry Yerms..We gotta go." Hinatak na si Suzy paalis.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dalawang linggo ang lumipas mula nung dinner nila kasama ang parentals ni Rosie. 

Namimili siya ng damit na nakapatong sa kama. Tamang hanap ng pupwedeng isuot para sa na-score na job interview kahit part time. 

Pumasok sa kwarto si Suzy. Poker face.

"Hey babe!" Masayang bati ni Rosie. "Help me pick out what to wear? I've scored a job interview."

Umupo sa edge ng kama si Suzy. Bumuntong-hininga. "We should break up." 

"Eh?" Nabitawan ni Rosie ang hawak na hanger. "Ano kamo?"

"We should break up."

"Wh--Bakit?"

"I got an email from the office."

"Okay?"

"I'm up for a promotion."

"NICE! We should celebrate! Sa usual. We can go for the full course steak meal and the salad!"

Umiling si Suzy. "No, Rosie..it's uhh..it's okay. We don't have to celebrate."

"Achievement yun! Gotta mark it!"

"No..di kailangan. It's not an achievement. It's a stepping stone." Humawak sa noo si Suzy. "We should..let's..let's break up."

Umupo nalang din si Rosie sa kama. Di niya gets. Kaya nagtanong siya like she does. "Why?"

"Kasi nga I'm up for a promotion."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"I'm taking that job."

"Okay? We don't have to break up."

"Yes." Sagot ni Suzy. "Yes we do."

"At least tell me a decent reason." Sabi ni Rosie. "This came out of nowhere, I thought we're okay? Perfect..well-oiled..routines.."

"No, Rosie..I..mauubusan ako ng oras lalo sa relationship natin once I formally accept that post."

"We can always find a way still.."

"No..it's not worth it..at this point..di nadin tayo compatible eh."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means..that we.." Tinuro ni Suzy ang sarili. Tinuro si Rosie. "Don't fit together anymore..I'm focused on going up that ladder, Rosie..you're stuck on being a kid still. With your Pink and all your dumb games for everything..tsaka your scatterbrained ideas..I can't have that..it's gonna hold me back."

Suminghap si Rosie. Di napigilan ang singhot at tulo ng luha. "You could have said that nicer." Sabi niya. "I'm trying, Suzy. Sinusubukan ko naman sumabay..I was literally telling you just earlier that I landed a job interview. Part time..but still a job right?"

"On where, Rosie?" Sabi ni Suzy.

Tumingin sa floor si Rosie. "There's this start-up.."

"That's..does that even count!? Start-up..at least find a part time somewhere more established."

"Why are you like this?! This isn't you!"

"I'm far from me when you met me, Rosie! I grew up! Ikaw nalang ang hindi and still stuck in college! That's TWO years ago! Grow up!"

"Holyshit."

"I..listen..I'm sorry. Pero this isn't gonna work anymore..let's..let's just break up. Quietly..with zero fuss."

"Break-ups tend to have a lot of fuss."

"Curb the sarcasm. I get it. Oo na. Ako na yung mali."

"No no..di ka mali..I just think..we can still work this out. That's two years Suzy, are we really gonna just toss that out? It's not like we're unhappy..we have great times."

"The greats do not outweigh all the other not great things we have to deal with. It's final, Rosie..I won't change my mind..My career has to come first. Future ko yun."

"You're..going for a work promotion..and breaking up with me while you're at it."

"Yes. I'd prefer going at it alone. Kasi with you..I'll have more unnecessary stuff to worry about."

"You don't mean that.."

"I don't mean..how harsh that sounded. I'm sorry..but the idea still stands."

"Please tell me this is a prank. I'll laugh it off, don't worry. Oks lang. Go, Suzy. Hahaha..issa prank..right?"

"You know what I think about pranks..why..would I do one?"

"Pranks are inane and childish..yeah..I get it.."

"I'll have Jisoo drop by bukas to help you move out..I'll be at work so I won't disturb you."

"There has to be something else..please, Suzy..di pwedeng yun lang yun..there's something else.."

"Wala na, Rosie. Wala nang reasons..wala na ding tayo."

"We're you somehow bothered about my family's comments nung dinner? I can tell them off..I already did..pero I can do worse." Offer ni Rosie. Umiiyak na. Di na niya alam kung kelang part ng usapan nagsimula pero di bale nang ugly cry. Justified naman.

Inabutan siya ng panyo ni Suzy na dinukot sa bulsa. "I'm not bothered about what your family said. At the end of the day..alam ko naman na maayos intentions ko. It's just..mahirap yung pinipilit and that's what we're doing. Like I said..Di na tayo match. I'm growing and you're stuck. I can't be dragging you up kung ayaw mong sumama."

"I..don't you see I'm trying?"

"Not fast enough. Di ka aabot..better to quit the race while you can."

"Di naman instant yun."

"Hmmm."

"Suzy.."

Umiling ang tinawag ni Rosie. Tumayo. Naglakad papunta sa pintuan ng kwarto. "I'm sleeping sa sofa. Jisoo should be here around 1 in the afternoon..I suppose you'd be awake by then? I'm sorry, Rosie.." Bago lumabas.

Naiwan si Rosie na nakatitig sa mga damit na nakalatag sa bed.  _ Welp..looks like I don't need these anymore. _

Tahimik niyang niligpit. Di na sa closet. Diretso na sa maleta na hinila niya mula sa ilalim ng kama.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nagising siya sa sigawan na nagmumula sa bandang living room.

_ "Putangina mo rin eh noh?! Anong trip mo?!"  _ Boses ni Jisoo.

_ "Mga tulad mong sige-sige lang sa buhay eh di magegets reasoning ko!"  _ Sagot ng boses ng girlf-ex niya.

_ "Lakas ng loob magsabi ng ako yung sige-sige sa buhay amputa! Nakapagtrabaho ka lang sa kumpanya ng tatay mo kala mo na kung sino ka na!"  _

_ "Shut the fuck up, Soo. Dad's company is what it is kasi he worked hard to grow it. Why wouldn't I be proud working there?!" _

_ "Your Dad HAS a company to grow because my Dad GAVE him the money for it. Wag kang mayabang, Suzy. Dugo tayo. I can remind you of this mistake everyday for the rest of your life!" _

_ "That's old news, Jichu. Di na ako papabully sayo..I'm higher up now. And I keep fucking climbing. This isn't a mistake career wise!" _

_ "Have fun growing old with your career then!"  _ Banat ni Jisoo.  _ "Tangina neto. You had the BEST person..the BEST person..na GG lang baguhin buong pagkatao niya para ma-accomodate yung trip mo sa buhay..na ayos lang na pangalawa siya sa career na mahal na mahal mo..tapos tatapon mo ng ganun ganun lang..real mature. Have fun with the regrets." _

_ "That isn't gonna change my mind." _

_ "I wasn't trying to make you change your mind, dumbfuck! I was just telling you what's gonna happen kahit di mo deserve malaman. Tanginang to. Walang nagbigay sayo ng karapatan na saktan ng ganun kaibigan ko." _

_ "What makes you think she's hurt even?" _

_ "Putangina mehn. Ewan ko sayo. Labo mo kausap, sana masarap yung feeling ng nilamon ng 'career.' Lul. Pakyu." _

Nadinig ni Rosie na may naglalakad papunta sa bedroom. Mabilis siyang pumikit. Nagtulugtulugan sakto pagkabukas ng pintuan. 

"Psst. Roseanne." Tawag ni Jisoo. Sakto sa padabog na pagbukas-sara ng front door. Umalis na siguro yung ex niya.

Di nag-react si Rosie. Naramdaman niyang umupo sa gilid ng kama si Jisoo at bumuntong-hininga. "Alam kong gising ka." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pero sige oks lang. Wag ka na muna magsalita. Gets ko. Ligpit ko na gamit mo ha? I assume sayo yung mga may kulay at hindi boring..isipin nalang natin..eh ayos na tong ganito..kesa lalo ka pang masakal ni Suzy kasi feeling ko lalala pa yung pagiging ewan nun eh..pasensya na..kasalanan ko..kung alam ko lang talaga..sana di ko na sinama nung gabing yun.."

Tumayo nadin. Narinig niyang nagsimulang magkaluskos sa paligid, bukas-sara ng drawers, closet, pinto ng banyo. Nadinig niya ang bukas ng ilang zipper ng ilang bag, tunog ng paglagay ng masking tape pang reinforce ng mga kahon, tambak ng gamit. Suminghot si Rosie.

"Tulog mo nalang yan, Roseanne. Tapos na ako dito pag-gising mo. Tatawagan ko na din si Wendy para balitaan." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Dumilat si Rosie.  _ Seungwan.  _ Isip niya.  _ Would be so disappointed in me. Grabe pa naman pag-ship nun samin ni Suzy..Moms..would be disappointed..ate Seulrene would be disappointed. tsk. Yan tayo, Rosie eh..can't even do your ONE relationship right. _

Napagdesisyunan na wag nang i-kwento ng buo kahit kanino ang ganap. Humarap siya sa naglalakad sa paligid na si Jisoo. Nag-ehem. "Jichu." Tawag niya.

"Oh?" 

"Wag mo na ikwento kay Wendy lahat pag tumawag ka." Request ni Rosie.

"Eh? Bakit?"

"Madi-disappoint yun. Can't have that. Ako na bahala..uh..kahit sa family ko..ako na bahala."

"Sure ka?"

"Yeah..sure."


	17. SIXTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16.
> 
> The BFFs are reunited.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you right now." Bungad ni Wendy sa dumating sa table na inuupuan niya. 

Tumango lang sa kanya si Suzy. Umupo sa seat sa harap niya. "You're not the type." Sagot nito.

"I can make exceptions."

"You won't."

"Tell me what happened then."

"Why not ask Rosie?"

"I will when I'm done with you."

Tumango ulit si Suzy. Bumuntong-hininga. "I got promoted."

"Congrats. I heard. Why'd you make my bestfriend cry?"

"Mauubusan ako ng oras sa kanya. I had to let go."

"She's not a loose end."

"I know she's not. Pero di na kami pareho masaya."

"Pareho kayo or ikaw lang? She wouldn't cry if she wanted it to happen."

"Nobody wants a breakup to happen to them."

"Point. Still though. You're perfectly okay..and Rosie..is in pieces. Tells me ikaw lang may gusto makipaghiwalay. Anong legit reason mo?"

Matagal na tahimik. Uminom lang si Wendy ng kape habang naghihintay. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Suzy. "I have to go up and she was holding me back." Sabi nito.

"Final answer?"

"Final answer."

Kumurap si Wendy. Binaba ang hawak na coffee cup. Tumango. "Did you tell her that?"

"I did."

"Okay. Salamat sa pagsasabi sakin."

"I know I promised you when I first talked to you about Rosie that I..won't hurt her..pero some things are inevitable."

Tumango ulit si Wendy. "I suppose." Sabi niya. Tumayo na. "I'm off. Only home for a week..lots of things to do."

"I'm sorry Rosie got hurt..but..I'm not sorry for my reasons on why."

"Fat lot of good that sorry does." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lam mo ba? Na it takes 21 days to form a habit?" Tanong ng nagmamaneho na si Jisoo sa nakaupo sa passenger seat na si Rosie.

"Hmm." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Gagamitin natin yung idea na yun to break all the habits you formed around Suzy."

"Hmm."

"Uso magsalita."

"Can't distract you from driving." 

"Di ako yung ex mo."

"Hmm."

"Right. Okay.." Binuksan ni Jisoo ang radyo. "Eto nalang. Para di nakakabingi yung tahimik sa kotse ko." Sabi niya.

Pinatay ni Rosie. "Loud." Tanging paliwanag bago tumingin ulit sa labas.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Bulong ni Jisoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta?" Tanong ni Wendy sa kausap sa telepono.

_ "Tsong..swerte na more than two words.."  _ Balita ni Jisoo.

"Tsk..I should have punched your cousin when I could."

_ "Actually." _

"Gotta get the old Rosie back."

_ "Di kaya ng isang linggo." _

"Alam ko."

_ "Anong plano mo?" _

"Just gotta get her to talk. Na-drop off mo na ba?"

_ "Yeh mahn. Ganda talaga ng ate nito ni Roseanne noh? Mygahd..Sana all pinagpala tulad ng asawa niya." _

"Kala ko ba ayaw mo mag-jowa?"

_ "Wala kasing aabot sa standards ko tbh." _

"Ano ba standards mo?"

_ "Si Roseanne tsaka yung ate niya." _

Binabaan ni Wendy ng telepono si Jisoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Legit?" Tanong ni ate Irene kay Rosie.

"Yep."

"Huh." Sabi ni ate Seulgi.

"It's okay tita Rosie. I don't like ate Suji anyway." Sabi ng nakaupo sa high chair na si Yeri.

Natawa sila ate Seulrene. "Think of it this way, Rothie." Sabi ni ate Irene. Hinawakan ang kamay niya. "Di para sayo..kasi..nawawala ka sa kanya eh."

"Don't really know what that means." Sagot ni Rosie.

"It means..nawawala ka..like..ewan..basta parang di ikaw." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. "Ang labas kasi eh inadjust mo lang personality mo sa trip niya eh."

"Di ba dapat ganun yun?"

"Not really..not to that extent at least." Sabi ni ate Irene.

"The right one will also be willing to give way kapag kailangan." Tumatango na comment ni ate Seulgi. Nakatitig kay ate Irene.

"Hmm. Saan ang lakad niyo?"

Ngumiti si ate Irene. "Pupunta kami ng EK." 

"Kasi wala lang. Gusto lang namin mag theme park ng hindi kasama si Yerim." Dugtong ni ate Seulgi.

"Hope you have fun then."

"Oh we will." Sabi ni ate Irene. 

"Diretso SOGO pagkatapos kaya all day sched mo ng babysitting. Salamat ha!" Sabi ni ate Seulgi.

"Eew." Busangot na comment ni Rosie.

"Makakahanap ka din ng willing na i-randomly SOGO ka kasi wala lang." 

Pinalo ni ate Irene sa balikat si ate Seulgi. "Pakabastos!" Reklamo niya. Tumingin kay Rosie. "Point though..andyan lang yun, Pathta. Sa paligid-ligid."

"Sure."

"Iwan ka na namin kay Yerms ha!" Paalam ni ate Seulgi. Tumayo na. 

"May kasama kang volunteer babysitter." Nakangiting dagdag ni ate Irene. "Train mo na lang."

Kumunot ang noo ni Rosie. "Luh?"

"Mabilis naman yun matuto. Legit." Sabi ni ate Seulgi.

Nag-ring ang doorbell. "Andyan na yata." Sabi ni ate Irene. "Papuntahin nalang namin dito sa kusina para di ka na tatayo. Sige na, Pasta. I'll talk to you later."

Umalis nadin ang dalawang ate. Tahimik lang na pinanuod ni Rosie ang kumakain na si Yeri. 

Maya-maya lang ay biglang ngumiti ang bata. Kumaway sa isang tao na nasa likod ni Rosie.

"Ate Wandy!!!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

Mabilis na lumingon si Rosie. 

"Yo." Bati ng nakangiti sa likod niya na si Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Shhh, Rosie..why are you even crying? Isipin ko pa na ayaw mo makita BFF mo." Biro ni Wendy. 

Wala sa oras na naibaba para patulugin si Yeri. Saks na para lang mailipat niya ang atensyon sa umiiyak niyang bestfriend. 

Nakahiga sila sa sofa. Usual pwesto. Tamang patong lang at mahigpit na yakap si Rosie sa kanya. Basa na ang t-shirt niya sa luha pero ayos lang din.

"Bakit..ka..umuwi?" Tanong ni Rosie sa gitna ng paghikbi.

"Got lots of things to do here." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Exams mo."

"Asked for a week. Good enough student to be able to swing it."

"I'm sorry, Seungwan."

"Para saan?"

"Umuwi ka."

"Di lang ikaw ang reason noh! Malay mo may jowa ako dito na kailangan din puntahan?"

Bumangon si Rosie. "Di nga?" Tanong sa kanya.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Joke lang." Sabi niya. "Keri na yun nukaba. Bestfriend duties."

"Di required. Istorbo pa ako sa buhay mo sa Canada. Not right."

"Are you gonna send me back?"

Dumagan ulit si Rosie kay Wendy. Matagal na tahimik bago umiling. "No."

"Good. Kasi dito lang ako..until ayos ka na ulit."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayokong magalit ka kay Suzy." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Pinaiyak ka niya." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Kahit na."

"Spoiled ka sa lahat tapos gaganunin ka lang?"

"It doesn't matter..she treated me as well as she could."

"She molded you into this!"

"I have to grow up anyway."

"Sure..pero..di yung ganyan. That's your personality, Rosie. Pwede ka naman maging grown up but still you."

"I am still me."

"What else? Tell me everything I missed while I was away. Yung mga wala sa emails mo."

"Wala na."

"Magkwento ka."

"Yun na yun."

"Rothie naman..ano pang ginawa sayo?"

"Theungwan.."

"Tsk.."

"Fine..I..ako in charge sa bahay while she's away alright? Like..laba, luto, ganun..which is perfectly alright! I learned a lot of cool skillsets! Like..I know how to do proper laundry, ate Irene style now! Also, I can make a mean salmon fillet."

"Legit ba?"

"Yeh mahn. I'm a better cook than you are now..I think.."

"I have to see this to believe it."

Bumangon si Rosie. "GG let's raid ate Seulrene's fridge?" Tanong kay Wendy.

"Game." Sagot ni Wendy. Nakangiti. Masaya na andun na ulit ang glimpse ng bestfriend niya bago ang lahat ng ganap na iniyakan.

Sumimangot si Rosie. Umupo sa edge ng sofa. "Wag na pala shet." Sabi nito.

"Luh?"

"Baka magalit sila ate."

"Parati naman natin pinapagtripan kusina nila pag nandito tayo."

"Yeah that was kind of a dick move on our end."

"Since when? Sila na nga nagsabing pagkain lang maibabayad nila sa pagbe-babysit natin kay Yerms diba?"

"Kahit na."

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "Ano nanaman yan, anak ng patola naman."

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Pinag-awayan namin ni Suzy yan dati.."

"Dafuck."

"Mhmm..something about how ayaw niya isipin ng iba lalo na nila ate Seulrene na di daw niya ako pinapakain. So ayun..di na ako pinayagan mag babysit."

"For fuck's sake."

"I suppose it's a pride thing. Gets. Shempre wala namang jowa na gusto yung ang tingin sa kanila nung family ng girlfriend niya eh di niya kaya mag provide diba?"

"I have zero words." Sabi ni Wendy.

Ngumiti si Rosie. "That was four words though."

"Nice." 

"Ayos na yun, Seungwan..legit." Sabi ni Rosie. "Ayokong may magagalit sa kahit kanino.."

"Nakakainis kasi, Rothie..it sounded like you just adjusted your entire orbit around what she wanted. Sabi pati ni Jisoo you don't even turn on the radio sa kotse..or talk..trademark mo kaya yun!"

"Kaka-distract kaya sa driver." 

Umiling si Wendy. "If the driver gets distracted by you singing along sa radio or talking..it just means they weren't a good driver in the first place."

"Di rin."

"My opinion."

"Sure, Seungwan.."

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. Tinapik sa balikat si Rosie. "Tara na pota. Break na kayo ni Suzy. Fuck what she thinks, pikon ako sa kanya kaya maghahasik tayo ng lagim sa kusina ng ate Seulrene."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Corned beef na hinalo sa pasta.

Nakaupo sila sa harap ng TV sa living room. Naglalaro sa tabi nila si Yeri at paminsan na nakikikain. 

Nilunok ni Rosie ang kinakain. "Seungwan?" Tawag niya.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Wendy. Tumingin. 

"Suzy.."

"Oh?"

"Treated me well..and I loved her. I REALLY did. Please believe me."

"She treated you so well..kamuntik ka na niyang ipareho sa kanya. You REALLY loved her..enough to let it happen."

"Maayos naman intentions niya."

"Mali yung execution."

"Hmm."

"I get that whatever process or habits she has..works for her. Pero di naman pare-pareho yung tao."

"Still."

"Rosie..sana maintindihan mo din..na hindi naman galit yung mga tao sa intentions ni Suzy. Legit. Maayos naman talaga siya eh. Pikon lang ang lahat kasi nga ganun..pinatay niya spark mo. Naubos ka just trying to keep her happy. Not cool. Buti sana kung pinanindigan ka eh. Pinaiyak ka din naman in the end. Dafuck was that? Gawaing pantanga."

Tumango si Rosie. "Ganito nalang..any chance you'd agree to not hold any grudges?"

"Di siya worth it."

"Thank you, Seungwan."

"You're too nice."

"I'm not. Ayoko lang na bitbitin pa ng matagal."

Balik sila sa pagkain.

"I'm only here for a week." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Back to Canada?"

"Have to."

"Okay."

Hinawakan ni Wendy ang kamay ni Rosie. "Four more days."

"Yep."

"Anong trip mo?"

"Baka may errands ka pang iba ha..unahin mo na. Dalawin mo nadin sila tita."

"All done. No problem..I'm all yours."

"Four days huh?"

"Four days..tapos kahit forever pa. Bestfriend amirite?"

Ngumiti na si Rosie. Malawak. "Yep. Bestfran." Sabi niya.

"Sama ako?" Tanong ni Yeri na lumapit at tinapik ang tuhod nila Rosie at Wendy.

"Di ka kasama nyenye!" Asar ni Wendy sa bata na pumalahaw ng iyak.

Binatukan siya ni Rosie. "Ayan ka nanaman eh! Pakahirap pa naman patahanin niyan!" Reklamo niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**FOUR OF FOUR**

"Good morning, Rothie!" 

Mahinang pinalis ni Rosie palayo ang tumalon sa kama niya na si Wendy. Pikon.

"Gising na hoy!" Sigaw ni Wendy. "Got lots to do!"

"Leave me alone, Seungwan." Sagot ni Rosie. "Masyado pang maaga."

Humiga si Wendy sa tabi niya. "Daya naman. Madami ngang trip! Gotta start early!"

"This is the first time I can wake up later than 10AM in two years." Bulong ni Rosie.

"Eh?"

"Suzy used to call around 9AM to check if I'm up. Said mark of a decent adult is good sleeping habits. No phones in bed after 9PM, bedtime is 10PM pag magkasama kami. Otherwise..I tend to sleep alone around 11. Nagalit when I waited for her to get home one time..something about rules and if you bend them..dadami instances until the rule ends up being pointless."

"Motherfu--"

"Ayos na yun. Just let me sleep, Seungwan."

Tinapik nalang ni Wendy sa likod ang nakadapang si Rosie. There's this one spot. Sa gitna. Off button ng bestfriend niya. Tap it enough times, guaranteed sleep. 

Tinitigan niya habang natutulog. May bakas ng luha ang unan. Mukhang inumaga sa pag-iyak. Bumuntong-hininga siya. 

Inangat ang isang arm ni Rosie tapos dahan-dahan na pumailalim. Naramdaman na tumango si Rosie tapos sumiksik sa yakap niya. 

Natulog nalang din si Wendy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THREE OF FOUR**

"Charaaaaaaan!" May jazz hands na bungad ni Wendy sa sinundo niyang si Rosie. 

"Wow new car." Comment ni Rosie. 

"Yasssssssss. Regalo nila Moms." Kwento ni Wendy. Pinagbuksan ng pinto si Rosie. "I have proudly christened as Song Two." Announcement nang makaupo na sa driver's seat.

"Song..Two.." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Yep! Nakaparada si Song One sa bahay nila Mommy. Trip ko i-break in tong si Song Two kasama ka so roadtrip!"

"Of course you kept Song One."

"Clunky car served me well." Sagot ni Wendy. Nagsimula nang magmaneho. "Sentimental value pati. Most of our coolest memories are with that piece of shit Nissan Sentra. Kahit yung mga pang-ewan na momol with Joy."

Tiningnan ni Rosie si Wendy.

"Can let go of the car..but can't let go of the memories." Dugtong ni Wendy. Di nakatingin sa nakangiti sa kanya na si Rosie. 

"Pick a direction, Rothie." Prompt ni Wendy nang makalabas sila sa village.

"Surprise me, Theungwan." Sagot ni Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO OF FOUR**

"Your hands." Comment ni Wendy. 

"Hmm?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

Nasa overlook sila. Di pareho sinasabi sa isa't-isa na namiss nila ang ganung bestfriend tambay. Gets na din kasi. Di na kailangan ng salita.

"Your hands..feel different." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Still the same hands, Seungwan." Sagot ni Rosie. 

Binitawan ni Wendy ang hawak sa kamay ni Rosie. Binaligtad para maiharap ang palad tapos kinapa. Pati yung mga daliri ay inikot-ikot tapos tinitigan. Umiling. "No."

"Labo mo." Binawi ni Rosie ang kamay niya. Pinatong sa hood ng kotse na inuupuan. 

"If I bring out your guitar from the trunk and gave it to you..will you still be able to play it?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

Natawa si Rosie. "Walang lumiligtas sayo noh?" Sabi niya.

"Since when?"

"The last time was the day before you left for Canada."

"Why?"

"Not for lack of trying..but..something about noise and how it's gonna bother her pag may tinatrabaho siya."

Tumango si Wendy. Bumaba mula sa hood. "Too bad you're gonna have to learn how to make music again." Sabi nito. "Sorry in advance for the kalyo."

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Muscle memory..tsaka..I missed the sound of an acoustic anyway."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naubos ang oras na inaaral lang nila ulit pareho ang tugtugan na madalas nilang trip kapag magkasama sa spot nila sa bundok.

Parang walang nabago. Parang hindi sila nagkahiwalay ng isang taon. Parang dalawang mag bestfriend na nagsayang lang ulit ng oras kakatawa sa paborito nilang lugar kasama ang paborito nilang katawanan.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE OF FOUR**

"Last." Sabi ni Rosie sa nakaabang sa harap ng bahay nila at kumakaway sa parents niya sa loob na si Wendy.

"Last." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Anong plano mo?"

"Wala."

"Wing it?"

Kibit-balikat. "Wing it."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tahimik silang bumibiyahe. Pa North. Walang destination gaya ng nakagawian pag magkasama. 

"Suzy called." Balita ni Rosie.

"Ansabe?" Sagot ni Wendy.

Napansin ni Rosie na bumalis ng slight ang takbo ng kotse. Di na siya nag-comment. "Asked if we could talk."

"Hmm."

"Said she just wants to apologize for breaking up the way she did."

"Hmm."

"I told her she was a bit mean about it..pero..okay na."

"Hmm."

"Di na kailangan. I imagine we'd still be broken up anyway after that talk."

"Paano kung hindi lang apology ang trip? Babalikan mo?"

"Steady yun eh. Kahit ganun."

"Hmm."

"Ate Irene yelled at me when she asked the same question and heard the same answer."

"I assume it has something to do with how it looks like you're willing to settle."

"Malay mo naman kasi forever na diba? Felt like it."

"When it was good you mean."

"Even when it wasn't..Suzy..is a square I managed to learn how to be stable with sticking to. Square. Stays in one spot, di pagulong-gulong..di kumikilos..predictable."

"Except bilog ka. Won't fit kahit anong subok mo."

"Hmm."

"Lam mo ba kung bakit bilog yung manholes?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Bakit?"

"Pag hindi kasi bilog eh dapat ikutin pa the exact way para kumasya. Corners and stuff. Pag bilog.. di mahuhulog sa butas..di mawawala."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Wala lang. Square kamo si Suzy eh. Bilog ka. Di match."

"Galing ng reach."

"You get what I mean."

"I don't."

"Remember what I said before I left?"

"Said a lot of things."

"Point..but..I said you should be happy."

"Hmm."

"We're you?"

"I was. With the little things."

"Small victories?"

"Yep. Like how Suzy gets occasionally swayed for some ice cream after dinner. Or kapag game siya mag-try na kumain sa ibang restaurant whenever I find one..may reklamo..pero game padin. How she sometimes plays rock-paper-scissors with me to decide if she would let me pay for the week's groceries..ganun."

"One word."

"Ano?"

"Putangina."

"Lam mo ang gago mo!" Reklamo ni Rosie. "Di naman lahat ng relationship perfect."

"True..pero..iba naman kasi yung sa inyo, Rosie..Were you happy about the big things?"

"I have to be. Worth naman."

"Basahin mo yung sign na paparating. Nasaan na tayo?" Request ni Wendy. Nag-menor tapos switch lanes sa shoulder para makalapit.

Nag-squint si Rosie. Lumagpas sila sa sign. "Pampanga. 5 miles."

Tumango si Wendy. "Pangasinan yun. 2 miles. Where are your glasses?" 

"Iniwan ko sa bahay."

"Sa tatlong araw na kasama kita..hindi ko nakitang sinuot mo. You've been squinting at everything, it was cute the first two days and then it just somehow got sad. Bakit mo iniwan sa bahay?"

"Suzy said they make me look like a nerd."

"You ARE a nerd."

"Meh."

Binuksan ni Wendy ang glove box. Tamang turo sa isang glasses case na nasa loob. "Not sure if they still fit pero pwede na until you can put on your usual pair. Big things, Rosie. Para makita mo na what I mean."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ZERO OF FOUR**

"Buti naman pumayag ka na ng hatid sa airport this time." Sabi ni Rosie kay Wendy. 

Nakatayo sila sa parking ng NAIA. Tamang sukbit lang sa balikat ng dalang backpack si Wendy. Pabalik na sa Canada.

"Walang maguuwi kay Song Two." Sagot ni Wendy. "Ibangga mo para masaya. Shit ka pa naman magmaneho."

"Grabe siya sakin."

"Did you somehow get better while I was away? PLEASE tell me nabadtrip sayo one time yung ex mo tapos had you take proper driving lessons."

"Tangina mo."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Just the driving lessons part.."

"Nakanangputa."

"Said I was a menace and should never attempt driving."

"Well whatever. GG na. Pag-praktisan mo nalang si Song Two while I'm away, sayo na muna yan. Nang magamit."

"Bakit di si Song One?"

"Baby ko yun eh. Masakit sa hart pag na-damage ni 'I am SPEED, but shit at cornering'."

"Nice."

Nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa departure area. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Tahimik na kinuha ang isang kamay ni Rosie para hawakan. 

"Ubos nanaman ang oras." Biro ni Rosie pagdating nila sa destination. 

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Hindi rin.."

"Same idea."

"Isang taon nalang."

"Mhmm."

"Master of Math na ako paguwi ko."

"Lawyer nako."

"Professional BFFs oyeah!"

Nag-apir sila. Saglit na nagtinginan bago yumakap ng mahigpit si Rosie kay Wendy tapos umiyak.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Thanks for coming home, Seungwan."

"Don't worry about it."

"Babawi ako."

"Sana hindi for the same reason..litsi..ayoko nang mabembang ulit ng jowa na katulad nung kay Joy na HOLYSHIT!" Sabi ni Wendy. Biglang nagtago sa likod ni Rosie.

"Eh?" Takang tanong ni Rosie.

"Si Joy."

"Oh?"

Tumuro si Wendy sa general direction sa harap ni Rosie. "Ayun oh!" 

Lumingap si Rosie. Nakita nga si Joy na nakakapit sa isang kuya na nakasimangot.

"Jowa pa yata." Comment ni Rosie.

"Wala akong pake." Sagot ni Wendy. "Papunta dito, itago mo ako."

"Luh?"

"Lam mo naman dramatic yan. Baka umeksena."

"Try niya lang. Moment natin to noh."

Natawa si Wendy. Inikot-ikot lang si Rosie habang dumadaan ang busy sa pakikipagusap sa kuyang kasama na si Joy. Saks na para di siya makita.

Sabay silang huminga ng maluwag nang makalagpas.

"Parang tanga." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Ayos! Crisis averted." Sabi ni Wendy. Bumalik na sa harap ni Rosie tapos ngumiti.

"Sabay parehong eroplano pala kayo ng sasakyan noh? Ayieeeeee! Muling ibalik ang tamis ng pag-ibig~~"

"Pakyu."

Natawa sila. 

Tinapik ni Wendy ang back pocket kung saan nakasiksik ang passport at ticket niya. 

"Go." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Now that I'm here..parang ayoko." Sabi ni Wendy.

"You kinda have to."

"Yeah I do.." Yumuko si Wendy. Suminghot.

"Wag kang iiyak! Nakakahawa ka eh!"

"This is exactly why I didn't let you come with last time." Reklamo ni Wendy. Pahid ng luha gamit ang panyo mula sa isa pang bulsa.

"Hugs nalang, Seungwan..baka maiwan ka pa ng flight mo." Offer ni Rosie. 

"Will you be alright?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Keri na. Andyan naman sila ate, tsaka..saks na last year ko na din sa school eh. Tamang ayos ng sarili."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, Seungwan."

"Hmm." Yumakap na si Wendy. 

Ilang minuto din sila na ganun lang. Buti two hours before the flight pa ng magpunta.

Naunang humiwalay si Wendy. Tumango. "Bounce na ako, Rothie. I'll try and skype you when I land. Sumagot ka pag gising ka pa."

"Doubt it. I'm sleeping the moving on stage away." Sagot ni Rosie.

"There's my bestfriend!"

"Sige na, Seungwan! Mag-email ka nalang like you do."

"Oks. See you in a year, besfran!"

"See you!"

Sumaludo si Wendy kay Rosie bago naglakad palayo. 

Tumatawa padin si Rosie na bumalik sa kotse. Nakita na nakapatong sa passenger seat ng auto ang usual na pair ng salamin niya. May kasamang note. 

_ "Wag nang bulag para I don't have to talk to my scary bald professor anymore. See you in a year, besfran! :D" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**8 MONTHS LATER**

"May kwento ako sayo." Sabay nilang sabi pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng skype call. 

Natawa sila. 

"Ikaw na una." Sabay ulit.

"Rock paper scissors?" Offer ni Wendy. 

Tumango si Rosie. "Game." 

Naglaro sila. Best of three. Panalo si Rosie. 

"Go ahead then." Sabi ni Wendy.

"So I was walking around campus kanina right?" Kwento ni Rosie.

"As you do. Tapos?"

"Guess who I ran into."

"Mama mo."

"Come on, be serious."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Ewan. Kwento mo nalang para ako naman!"

"KJ neto eh."

"So sino nga?"

"Chanyeol."

Kumurap si Wendy. "Okay?"

"Guy was actually studying at the same uni kaso med school naman. Akalain mo yun? Apat na taon na nasa iisang lugar lang kami tas ngayon lang nagkita. Funny shit. We had a good laugh."

"Ngayon lang daw dapat sabi the Universe." Comment ni Wendy. Tumatango habang kumakain ng orange. 

"I know right? Anyway, nag-aya na lumabas so we can catch up. Which means I'm not available on the usual skype timing next Saturday coz I said yes. Namiss ko din kalokohan nun eh."

"Neat! Noted then. Ako naman may kwento."

Nagbukas ng chips si Rosie. Sumubo ng isa tapos sumenyas ng go ahead.

"There's this seatmate of mine on advanced advanced Trigonometry." Kwento ni Wendy.

"Maganda?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Parang artista na model na ewan."

"Ayos tayo diyan! Tapos?"

"Talked to me kanina and asked me out."

Pumalakpak si Rosie. "Yun oh! Didja say yes?"

"I did."

"NICE ONE!"

"Pero friendly date lang."

Sumimangot si Rosie. "Para namang tanga."

"Kaw ba? Yung lakad mo sa Sabado with Chanyeol? Date date?"

"Nope. Di muna ako gogora ng ganun. Mygahd. Di muna..pero..kung sakali..Chanyeol's not bad." Sagot ni Rosie. "Baka legit na this time." Pabirong dugtong.

"Additional kwento.." Tinitigan ni Wendy ang hawak na kalahati ng kinakain na orange. "I've got someone in mind already.." Bulong niya. 

"Yieeeeeee!! May crush na si Wannieeeeeee!!" Tinapon ni Rosie out of frame ang balat ng naubos na chichirya. Nagsasalita padin. "Swerte naman nung nasa isip mo." Nakangiting bumalik sa view ni Wendy. 

"The luckiest. Ang perfect ko kaya. Lalo para sa kanya."

"Love the confidence." Biro ni Rosie.

"Liligawan ko." May pakindat na declaration ni Wendy. 

"Yun oh! Goodluck, besfran!"

"Thanks, besfran! Gonna be great..it's gonna be GREAT."


	18. SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17.
> 
> So sino talaga ang may pakulo?
> 
> Enjoy guys! Lemme know your guesses sa comments. :D

"Look at you." Nakangiting bati ng kakarating lang sa restaurant na si Chanyeol. Hinila patayo si Rosie tapos niyakap ng mahigpit. Ni-twirl pa.

"Para namang ewan to eh!" Natatawang sagot ni Rosie nang maibaba siya ng kaibigan. 

"Namiss kita mygahd!" Sabi ni Chanyeol. Tinapik sa balikat si Rosie. 

"Kala naman di kami nagkita nung isang araw." Biro ni Rosie.

"Saglit lang yun eh! Sorry for that, by the way. Atat mga kaklase kong mag-inom. Had to go right away." Umupo na si Chanyeol sa harap ni Rosie. Nagtaas ng kamay para tumawag ng waiter at humingi ng menu.

"Saks na, Yeol. Kamusta ka?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Eto..few months into graduating Med School..not at all excited for the boards. I might just want to set off on a gap year before taking it. Idk mahn. Kaw ba?"

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Samedt except Law ya'know? Kinda just want to get it over with."

"Kamusta yung jowa mo na History major ba yun?"

"Broke up like 7? 8? months ago. Legit tuloy ayoko na mag-jowa ulit for a very long time."

"Oof. I'm guessing that wasn't on you..you hate shit like that. I remember you cried while 'breaking up' with me and it wasn't even a legit relationship."

Pinalo ni Rosie sa braso si Chanyeol. "Naalala mo pa yun?!" Sabi niya.

"Oo naman! Ang laughtrip kaya!" Sagot ni Chanyeol. Hinihimas ang part na pinalo ng kausap.

"Grabe. Feels like a hella long time ago." Sabi ni Rosie.

Tumango si Chanyeol. "It has been a long time ago, Rosé."

"Ikaw lang tumatawag sakin niyan."

"Gotta be fancy here. Doesn't it remind you of wine nights we didn't have kasi Tequila yung poison natin dati?"

"Lul."

"Tara na nga at kumain!" Aya ni Chanyeol. 

Tumawa nalang si Rosie. 

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa menu. "Anong trip mo? Oy shet! May calamares sila dito fack! Remember how we used to chibog sa kanto sa labas ng school nung college?" Masayang sabi.

"Duh. I still haven't thanked you for always waiting with me dati until Seungwan arrives."

"Wala yun! Trip mong wag dito kumain?"

"Eh?"

"Balik tayo sa suki natin. Sarap nung suka dun eh. May pipino. Mura pa. Di katulad dito na magbayad kang 100 mahigit di ka padin busog."

"Legit ba?"

Tumayo na si Chanyeol tapos nilahad ang kamay kay Rosie. "Tara na mehn! Libre ko na!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Yung pithngi mo bakit ganyan?" Tanong ni Rosie sa kasama niyang nagsuswing na si Wendy._

_Napahawak tuloy sa pisngi ang kausap. "Huh?"_

_"Thukwishy."_

_Tumawa si Wendy. "You're never going to not have a lisp noh?"_

_"I hate theeth bratheth." Nakasimangot na sagot ni Rosie._

_"I think they're nice. Good for you naman eh."_

_"I'm juth going to think ith kewl coth I can change the colorth. Pink is nekth on my lith! Baby Pink not Hot Pink coth Baby Pink ith the cooleth Pink."_

_"Sure, braceface." Asar ni Wendy._

_"Lam mo? Ang yabang mo! Juth coth you hab perfect teeth ganyan ka na!" Pagmamaktol ni Rosie. "At lith di ako chubby cheekith!"_

_"Ano kamo?"_

_"Chubby. Cheekith!"_

_Sinipa ni Wendy ang swing na sinasakyan ni Rosie. Gumanti. Ilang sandali silang nagsipaan._

_"Tama na nga!" Saway ni Wendy. "Why are we even fighting?!"_

_Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Ewan. I'm think I'm gonna call you 'Cheekith' from now on."_

_"Bahala ka. Basta ang nickname ko sayo 'Braceface 3000'."_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy, Roseanne!" Sigaw ni Jisoo habang naglalakad pabalik sa sofa.

Sabado. Tambay sila pareho sa bahay. Off ng housemate ni Rosie kaya ginamit para magsayang ng oras at maglaro ng Playstation. Nakikinuod si Rosie. Tamang pahinga mula sa matinding pag-aaral dahil hell week sa school for some reason.

"Ano nanaman kinakana mo?" Tanong ni Rosie. "Nananahimik ako dito eh."

"Haliparot ka!" Sagot ni Jisoo. Pinukol ang dalang isang malaking bouquet ng sunflowers kay Rosie. 

"Luh? Ano to?" Tanong ni Rosie. "Manliligaw ka ba? Di tayo talo mehn. I don't do bestiality."

"Pakyu." Banat ni Jisoo. "Di kita type."

"Weh?"

"Shempre joke lang yun. Gusto mo ba?"

"Eew."

Sumalampak si Jisoo sa sofa katabi ni Rosie. Pinulot ang controller ng Playstation tapos tinuloy ang nilalaro. "Maka-eew to. Bahala ka. Your loss." 

"I can deal." Banat ni Rosie.

"Kanino galing yung pa-flowers?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Malay ko sayo. Ikaw tumanggap eh."

"Para namang tanga. Silipin mo baka may card." 

Tinitigan ni Rosie ang hawak na bouquet. May card nga. Nakasiksik sa gitna ng dalawang centerpiece na puting roses. Dinukot niya tapos binuksan para basahin ang note na printed.

_"I'm sorry it's hell week. Stressed ka na for sure so I hope your favorite flowers make you smile at least."_

"Swet." Comment ni Jisoo sa narinig na binasa ni Rosie. Nilingon ang katabi. "Luh kinikilig amputa! Yak." Natatawang asar.

"Siguro talagang pinanganak ka para maging panira noh?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Actually." Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo. "Pero di mo padin alam kung kanino galing. Unahin mo muna yun bago ka kiligin diyan."

Binaligtad ni Rosie ang note. Nakaprint sa likod in small font ang mga salitang _"From C."_

"Sinong kilala mo na 'C'?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

Saglit na nag-isip si Rosie. "Chanyeol is the only one that comes to mind." Sagot niya. Inamoy ang bulaklak.

"Chanyeol? Tall, lanky, guy who used to always have a guitar, Chanyeol?" 

"Yep."

"Luh. Ayos tayo diyan."

"Hmm."

"Parang di ka masaya. Kanina lang eh kilig na kilig ka ah."

"Alam naman kasi nun na di ako game mag-jowa ulit..at least..for now."

"Baka naman ang trip eh ligawan ka hanggang ready ka na."

"Probably..ewan..di naman nagsabi."

"Defeats the purpose kung secret admirer ang peg niya."

"Hmmmm.."

"Magkikita ba kayo ulit?"

"Sa Friday ng gabi. Chillnuman daw kami at this one bar he found sa Makati."

Tumango-tango si Jisoo. Ngumiti ng pang-gago. "Ah..oks. Malandi ka."

"Tangina mo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hello." Tipid na bati ni Wendy kay Rosie na nakaupo sa gilid ng paborito nilang playground jungle gym._

_Kumaway si Rosie. Tipid din ang ngiti._

_Tinabihan siya ni Wendy. "What's wrong, Rothie?" Tanong sa kanya._

_"I can't come out the house for a week." Malungkot na sagot ni Rosie._

_"Eh? Bakit? Are you grounded?" Tanong ni Wendy._

_"Nope. Not grounded. I just have tons of stuff to study. Back to back Uni entrance exams."_

_"Huh."_

_"Gonna be hellllllll." Umiiling na dugtong ni Rosie._

_Tumango lang si Wendy tapos umalis. Iniwan siyang taka dahil wala man lang pasabi._

_Paalis na sana si Rosie dahil pikon siya sa ganap nang makabalik si Wendy._

_"Trip mo?" Asar na tanong ni Rosie._

_"Di rin ako makakalabas this week eh. I came to tell you that..looks like pareho tayo ng ganap." Sabi ni Wendy._

_"Why leave then? Kala ko iniwan mo na ako, sira-ulo ka."_

_Nilabas ni Wendy ang kamay na nakatago sa likuran. May hawak na ilang bulaklak na inabot kay Rosie. Dalawang puti na roses, isang sunflower._

_"Went and picked these from aling Bebang's garden. Wag ka maingay sa kanya ha! I just thought I should give you something to look at for the week na di tayo magkikita. Para when you see it..maalala mo na your bestfriend is rooting for you kahit di niya sinasabi." Nakangiting declaration._

_"Luh..wala akong ibibigay.." Sabi ni Rosie. "Teka ha!" Tumakbo siya. Dinig na tumawa si Wendy._

_Inakyat niya pa yung puno ng kapitbahay nilang si Mang Jose pero pweds na. Pagbalik niya kay Wendy ay may dala na siyang ilang mangga._

_"Yan." Sabi ni Rosie habang inaabot kay Wendy. "Keep that for the week. Kakainin natin yan dito after our final college entrance exam."_

_"Sana di mabulok." Natatawang biro ni Wendy._

_"Di yan! Hilaw pa naman."_

_"Cooooool."_

_"GG na, Seungwan. Uwi na ako. I can feel my phone vibrating in my butt pocket. Probs ate Irene about to yell at me." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Rosie._

_"Oks. Next week then. Basta dito. Intayan nalang kung sino mauna?" Sabi ni Wendy._

_"Yep. See you, besfran! Tago mo yung mangga ha!"_

_"Keep the flowers. Don't let them wilt yet okay?"_

_"Sure thing."_

_"Love you, Rosie."_

_"Love you too, Seungwan."_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmmmmmmm." Comment ni Chanyeol. Nanghingi ng extra bagoong sa tindero ng mangga.

"Lasang kalsadaaaaaaaa." Sabi ni Rosie.

Tumawa sila ni Chanyeol. 

"Part of the charm though." Sabi ni Chanyeol.

"I know right?" Sagot ni Rosie. 

"Mehn namiss ko ganitong foodtrip natin legit!" 

"Samedt. Kaso di na tayo college. I feel like kailangan natin ng legit na dinner bago mag-inom mamaya."

"Di na kaya ng katawan natin.."

"Diba?"

"Ano bang trip mo?"

"Ewan. Kaw ba?"

"May piso ka?"

Dumukot si Rosie sa bulsa. Naglabas ng piso. "Anmeron?" Inabot kay Chanyeol.

"Nice!" Inikot-ikot ni Chanyeol ang piso sa daliri. "Here's what we'll do..heads, gagastos tayo for legit hapunan. Tails..and we go buy some kanin sa karinderya and look for a barbecuehan for ulam. Game?"

"Teka muna. Anong legit hapunan ibig mong sabihin?"

"Mini stop. Yung toppers nila na chicken na paborito niyo ni Jisoo."

"Tanginaaaaaaaa! Game!"

"Heads..sagot ko. Tails..sagot mo?"

"Wow may paganun." Comment ni Rosie.

"Gotta be fair bruh." Sagot ni Chanyeol.

"GG na!"

Finlip ni Chanyeol ang coin. Pinanuod nilang lumipad sa ere. Sinalo tapos flip ulit sa palad. 

"Call it, Rosé." Prompt ni Chanyeol.

"Heads. Ayoko gumastos." Sagot ni Rosie.

Ni-reveal. Nag-fist pump ng malupit si Rosie. "YUN OH! MINI STOP!"

"You got lucky this time." Biro ni Chanyeol. Binalik ang barya sa may-ari. "Tara na. Sagot ko nadin tong mangga."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nag-ring ang cellphone ni Rosie habang nasa banyo si Chanyeol. Tinignan niya ang caller ID. Saglit pang kumurap dahil sa kaunting lasing at gulat. 

Suzy. 

Dumating si Chanyeol. Sinundot siya sa tagiliran kasama ang isang sigaw ng "boo!" Napatalon pa tuloy siya sa upuan. Nabitawan ang cellphone na nahulog sa sisig plate. 

Tinitigan niya ng masama si Chanyeol. 

"Tangina?" Sabi ni Rosie.

Tumatawa padin si Chanyeol na umupo sa harap ni Rosie. "Sino ba yung natawag?" Tanong sa kanya.

"Si Suzy."

"Yung ex mo? Hala teh. Baka na-realize na ang katangahan tapos trip makipagbalikan. Pro-tip..don't." 

"Hmm." 

"Pero sagutin mo padin yung tawag or i-off mo yung phone mo..your choice. Ang sakin lang..eh nagva-vibrate yung sisig natin. Kakatakot kainin."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Lumabas ka na diyan sa stall, ngayon ka pa nahiya!" Sigaw ni Rosie mula sa inuupuan na counter ng hotel bathroom._

_"Pantanga naman kasi tong itsura ko!" Sagot ni Wendy mula sa loob ng isang stall. "Bakit kasi ganito trip mo?!"_

_"Take your complaints to my parents! Halloween party nila to!"_

_"Parang ewan..parang ewan."_

_"Wala ka namang kilala dito, ako lang. Tsaka sila ate Irene tsaka ate Seulgi..tas yung parents ko. GG na, Seungwan! Ang arte!"_

_"May pa-matching pang nalalaman eh!" Bumukas ang pintuan ng stall na kinalalagyan ni Wendy. Lumabas ang occupant. Nakasuot ng costume._

_Tumawa si Rosie. Nahulog pa mula sa counter. "Ampanget mo!" Sigaw niya._

_"Sure. Laugh it off. Nakakainis ka. Sana di nalang ako sumama." Deadpan na sagot ni Wendy._

_"Shet..mukha tayong tanga." Sabi ni Rosie. Inakbayan si Wendy tapos hinila para pareho na silang nakatayo sa harap ng salamin at pinagmamasdan ang mga sarili._

_"Back out na tayo mehn. Sabihin nalang natin ang costume natin eh 'ordinary person in a city where there is a superhero'..or some shit." Sabi ni Wendy._

_"Andito na tayo eh." Sabi ni Rosie. "Halloween's the one night every year na walang magja-judge pag mukha kang tanga."_

_"Tsk."_

_Kinaladkad ni Rosie si Wendy papunta sa mismong venue kung saan nagaganap ang Halloween Party. Diretso sa table kung nasaan ang family niya._

_Kumaway si ate Seulgi (naka Pooh Bear na onesie, match sa ate Irene niya.) kay Wendy._

_Kumaway pabalik ang bestfriend niya._

_Tumawa si mommy Taeyeon nang makita silang dalawa. "What are you two supposed to be?" Tanong nito._

_"I'm Peanut Butter." Sagot ni Rosie. Niyakap ang nakasimangot na si Wendy._

_"I'm supposed to be the 'Jelly' here." Sabi ni Wendy._

_"You went as a PB &J sandwich for Halloween." Sabi ng kakadating lang na si mommy Tiffany. _

_"Yup! Neat right?"_

_Isang taon na bitbit ng bestfriend niya ang nickname na 'Jelly'. Napalitan lang nang dumating ang sumunod na Halloween. 'Juliet' naman. Kasi napagtripan ni Rosie na mang-asar kaya kinuha ang costume nila mula sa pinaka-ayaw na libro ng bestfriend niya._

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ui salamat sa paghatid ha! Nadoble pa book mo ng grab sana di ka na bumaba." Sabi ni Rosie. 

Kibit-balikat si Chanyeol. Nakangiti padin. "Ayos na yun! Dick move pag di kita hinatid eh ako naglabas sayo." Nag-peace sign. "Bounce na ako, dear Rosé. Would probs call you?"

Tumango si Rosie. "Sure bruh. Game lang. Basta di school night."

"Tru mahn. I can't afford to go to class hungover like I used to."

Kumaway sila sa isa't-isa bago umalis si Chanyeol. Pinanuod ni Rosie hanggang mawala sa paningin niya dahil nakasakay na ng elevator. 

Binuksan ni Rosie ang front door ng tinutuluyang condo. Maingat at tahimik na pumasok sa loob. 

Naglalakad na siya papunta sa kwarto niya nang biglang sumindi ang ilaw ng living room.

"HOY!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. May nakatutok na flashlight sa mukha. Biglang sumulpot mula sa maliit na kanto sa likod ng sofa.

Tumili si Rosie. Napahawak sa dibdib. Humagalpak sa tawa si Jisoo.

"Putangina ka talaga! Ilang beses ka bang nahulog una ulo nung bata ka?!" Bulyaw ni Rosie sa housemate. 

"Mehn..laughtrip!" Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Ano bang purpose mo sa buhay bukod sa mang-gago?!"

Matagal bago tumigil sa pagtawa si Jisoo. Tamang punas ng luha tapos sindi ng yosi bago kausapin ulit si Rosie. 

"Inantay kitang umuwi coz I have messages mula sa kinauukulan." Balita ni Jisoo. Dumukot sa right pocket para sa isang papel na in-unfold tapos sinimulang basahin ang laman. "One, tumawag bespren mo. Ang sabi eh sabihin ko daw sayo na tawagan siya bukas kahit anong oras mo trip. Two, may dumating na isa nanamang set ng bulaklak pero may kasamang streetfood, kinain ko yung kwek-kwek tapos nilagay sa ref yung ibang fuds." Tumuro sa coffee table nila. "Ayun ang flowers. Feel free to make buklat."

"May note ba yung package?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Di ko tinignan. Basta diretso kwek-kwek ako."

"Of course." Lumapit si Rosie sa lamesa tapos inunang pulot ang bouquet. Inamoy muna bago naghanap ng note na gaya ng naunang padala ay nakaipit sa centerpiece na roses. 

Tumayo sa tabi niya si Jisoo para makibasa sa note. 

_"Naisip kong samahan ng streetfood kasi I love the way you smiled everytime you had some. Flowers are 'wala lang' flowers. Kasi you deserve to see something pretty today. From- J."_

"Haba ng hair." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Hmmmm." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Sinong kilala mong 'J'?"

"Ikaw."

"Di ako ang may pakana niyan."

"Hmmmmm."

"Luh?"

"Umamin ka nga sakin!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Hinarap si Jisoo na naiwan ang yosi sa bibig tapos nakatitig lang sa kanya. "Seryoso, Soo."

Taas ng dalawang kamay ang sagot ni Jisoo kay Rosie. "Mehn. Di ako. Legit. May gusto ako sayo pero di enough para manligaw at jowain ka. Kuntento na ako sa isang repeat of a wonderful night."

"Bakit ang baboy mo?"

"At least honest." Banat ni Jisoo. Humithit ng yosi tapos binuga sa taas ng ulo ni Rosie.

"Sabagay." Sagot nalang ni Rosie. "Kung di ikaw..eh sino tong 'J' na to?"

Tinitigan nila ang note. 

"Baka naman may iba ka pang kilala na 'J'?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Si Jennie."

"Imposible. Si Lisa ang may free pass sayo eh. Tsaka nasa Europe silang dalawa remember?"

Nag-isip si Rosie. "Chanyeol." Sagot niya.

"Lasing ka na ba ng malala? Siya nga yung 'C' diba?" Asar ni Jisoo.

"Deh..nung college tapos gora kami dun sa fake na 'relationship'..ang tawagan namin nun 'Jokes'." Kwento ni Rosie.

"Jokes amputa. Smart." 

"I know right? Tas..trip pa namin lagi mag streetfood habang inaantay na dumating si Seungwan and he can pass me off."

"Hmmmm. Mehn. Tanungin mo na kaya kung siya yung may pakulo ng shit? Sa susunod na magkita kayo para naman eh ma-set straight ang mga bagay. Baka na misunderstand nung ni-mention mo na ayaw mo muna mag-jowa."

"Probs." Sabi ni Rosie. "Baka he thinks na ays lang sakin magpaligaw..aasa yun. Di pwede. Di nga ako sure kung anong kakainin kong lunch bukas eh..yun pa kaya kung sasagutin ko siya? Tsaka kakagising ko lang ulit from the last relationship..ayoko makatulog nanaman with a different person."

Tumango si Jisoo. Pinatay ang yosi. "Tru mahn. Clear it up ngayon pa lang."

"Will do. Pag nag-aya ulit lumabas I'll make it clear na friendly dates lang ang lahat..baka he thinks they're legit dates pati. Mygahd. Nubayan..shet..sorry."

Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Keri lang yan. Basta sure kang sinabi mo sa kanya una palang na di ka G mag-jowa muna..wala na masama pag inulit. Mabuti pa nga yung ngayon palang eh lilinawin na kesa accidentally ka maging pa-fall tas umasa siya."

"Tumawag kamo si Seungwan?" Sabi ni Rosie pagkatapos tumango sa narinig kay Jisoo. 

"Yeh mehn. Tawagan mo daw siya bukas." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Di nagpe-pay attention kanina eh."

"Wankosayo. Salamat sa balita."

Nag peace sign si Jisoo. "Nu problem. Matutulog na ako. May pasta din sa ref. Streetfood tonight tapos yun nalang pasta baunin mo para bukas. Tuna tsaka kamatis."

"Yun oh!"

Nasa harapan na ng pintuan ng kwarto nito si Jisoo nang tumigil at tawagin ulit si Rosie na nilingon siya mula sa sariling door ng bedroom. 

"Ano?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Di ka G umulit?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Pakyu. Di ako ganun ka-wasted." 

"So pag na-wasted ka ng ganung levels eh G na ulit?"

"Aantayin mo?"

"Bakit hindi?"

"Tatagalan ko."

"GG lang. May date ka bang maibibigay?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Ngumiti si Rosie. "Meron. I'll sleep with you again on the 35th of Maytember." Sagot niya.

"Pakyu, Roseanne."

"Never again, Jichu."

"Daya naman."

"Grabi. Di padin maka move on?"

"Sarap nung kalmot mo eh. Wildt. Ultra memorable, deserves 10 of 5 stars."

"Lul. Goodnight, asshole." Paalam ni Rosie.

"Sleep tight, bitch." Nakangiting sagot ni Jisoo. 

Tumawa silang dalawa. Pumasok na sa kanya-kanya nilang kwarto.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kumaway si Wendy nang mag-connect ang skype call. 

_"Sup?"_ Bati nito.

Ngumiti si Rosie. Kumaway nadin. "Saks lang. Kaw ba?"

_"Usual. Lapit na uwi ko. Isang buwan. Excited."_

"Samedt."

_"Kamusta week mo?"_

"Yun. Pang-ewan. Pero at least tapos na lahat ng major major shit. Legit na hintay nalang kung ga-graduate or nah."

_"Ga-graduate ka."_

"Duh. Ako pa ba?"

_"That's the spirit! Kamusta si Chanyeol?"_

"Ayun. Ganun padin. Tropang legit. We went out twice already. Nung una eh kain lang ulit sa kalsada tapos Timezone kasi trip lang..tapos last night we went for drinks."

_"Ayos!"_

"May kwento nga pala ako." Sabi ni Rosie.

Naglabas ng isa nanamang orange ang kausap ni Rosie. Sumenyas ng go ahead.

"I've been receiving some flowers lately. Started this week." Kwento ni Rosie.

_"Weh? Sino nagpadala?"_

"The first one said it was from someone 'C'. Tapos yung pangalawa with some food was from a 'J.'"

_"Secret admirer. Haba ng hair."_

"Jisoo and I think it's Chanyeol."

Kumurap si Wendy. Sumubo ng ilang piraso ng orange.

"Kasi the initials seem obvious. I mean..'C' is literally his name. Tapos yung 'J' was a bit tricky kasi there's Jisoo and Jennie..pero I remembered Yeol and I used to call each other 'Jokes' back when we did that whole slept together but not really thing in college." Paliwanag ni Rosie.

Lumunok si Wendy ng laman sa bibig. Uminom ng tubig. _"Ano plan mo?"_ Tanong nito.

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Gotta tell him I can't. I know I said it's not bad if maging legit na kami pero..wag muna ngayon. Fresh pa the Suzy thing."

_"Lagpas naman na three month rule."_

"Yeh but..ewan. Basta di muna. Or idk..baka di ko lang talaga makita si Yeol like that kaya di ako sigurado?"

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. Tinapon ang balat ng naubos na orange tapos nagbukas ulit ng panibago. _"Probably. Pero paano kung hindi pala siya yung admirer mo tapos tropa mode lang siya the entire time?"_

"Impossible it's not him. All the clues lead there so far. Even the streetfood. Yun madalas namin gawain eh."

 _"Hmmmmmmm. Inch resting."_ Comment ni Wendy.

"Also, Suzy called last night. Sa gitna ng inuman while Yeol was at the toilets."

_"Sinagot mo?"_

"Nope. Nahulog sa sisig yung phone ko eh. Di nadin tumawag ulit and ayokong mag call back kasi baka magmukhang desperate."

_"Nahulog..sa sisig yung phone mo."_

"Don't ask."

_"I won't then. Baka wrong number lang yun you think? Or butt dial."_

"Chanyeol said baka daw na-realize na tanga siya tapos trip makipagbalikan." Kwento ni Rosie.

 _"Babalikan mo?"_ Tanong ni Wendy.

"I..am not sure."

_"Yan tayo eh."_

"Months isn't a very long time to be able to bury some feels from a two year thing..can only get better from here though.."

_"I suppose."_

"Malay natin mag-ayos?"

_"Doubt it."_

"Meh. Like I said, di naman na tumawag ulit. Bygones. Di ko nalang muna iisipin, that's future Rosie's problem."

_"Good plan."_

"Kamusta date mo dun sa kaklase mo?"

_"Went well. Gonna go out again tomorrow. Still friendly. I'm trying to swing her kay Jisoo. Feeling ko magkaka-vibes sila eh."_

"Ayos! Goodluck with that. Eh yung crush mo kamo? Kamusta ganap dun?"

_"I made a move already. Pero it seems I have to modify my plans a little bit. Ewan. Basta no matter. I can wait if kailangan."_

"Bait."

_"Gotta go at her pace."_

"So pause muna? Saklap."

_"Pause but not really? I'm not gonna stop letting her know I appreciate her."_

"Ayusin mo galaw mo, Seungwan. Yung malinaw para di siya malito. Kilala kita eh. Pa-romantic kineme ka parati di naman obvious kaya naliliko."

 _"Actually."_ Natatawang sagot ni Wendy. _"I'll figure something out."_

"Goodluck."

_"Oks. Libre ka ba next Saturday?"_

"So far it's a yes. I'll let you know pag may bago. Bakit?"

_"Labas sana tayo."_

"Nasa Canada ka."

_"Doesn't mean I can't take you out."_

"Anong plano mo?"

_"Secret. Basta GG ka ba?"_

"Just to see what you have up your sleeve? Yeah I am. Are we reinstating Bestfriend Saturdate?"

 _"Pweds ba legit date?"_ Tanong ni Wendy.

Kumurap si Rosie. "Ha?"

_"Legit..date..on Saturday. Can we?"_

"For serious?"

_"For serious."_

"Practice run para mapasagot mo yung nililigawan mo or inlab ka padin sakin?" Pabirong sagot ni Rosie.

Si Wendy naman ang kumurap. Ngumiti din tapos tumawa. _"Libre ka ba or nah?"_

"Wankosayo, Wendy. I'm in."

_"Cool. See you Saturday, Rothie?"_

"See you Saturday, Theungwan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kakalabas lang ng Criminal Law professor ni Rosie nang mag-ring ang cellphone niya. 

Dinukot mula sa bulsa tapos tinitigan. Bumuntong-hininga siya tapos sinagot.

"Hello?"

_"Rosie..Hi."_

"What can I help you with, Suzy?"

_"Uh..well..di ka sumagot last time I called."_

"I was out with Chanyeol."

_"Chanyeol? Tall, lanky, guy who used to always have a guitar, Chanyeol?"_

"Why does everyone describe him like that?"

_"That was his thing back in college."_

"Hmm."

_"Uhh..so..ayun. I called last time coz I wanted to see if we could talk?"_

"About what? May utang ba ako sayo? Coz I'll need receipts before I pay."

Natawa ng slight si Suzy. Nag-ehem. _"Uhh..di yun..ano kasi..uhhm."_

"I hate to say this but I've got another class in five minutes. You have to spit it out before my prof gets here."

_"Yun..I wanted..to see if we can try again?"_

"Eh?"

_"Can we try again? I..I've been thinking the past few months kasi..realized I was a massive dick and all. Took you for granted."_

"Yeah you kinda did. Also, you dumped me for your career."

_"Which is a hella wrong thing to do.."_

"Yep." Di siya kita ni Suzy pero tumango-tango siya.

_"So ayun..gusto ko lang bumawi. Ayos lang ba?"_

"You're asking permission?" Tanong ni Rosie.

 _"Strange right?"_ Sagot ni Suzy. _"But yes. I am. I think it's high time we do things your way?"_

"You don't sound sure."

_"Please, Rosie..I'll be better."_

"Hmmm."

_"Look..I get your hesitation..I..broke you. Not cool. Pero I'll go through the process again. Liligawan kita ulit. For real this time. I promise."_

"I've got a question."

_"Ask away."_

"Did you love me?"

Pumasok na ang bagong prof ni Rosie bago makasagot si Suzy. Mabilis niyang nilingon. "Shit. Listen, Suzy..Andito na prof ko. I gotta hang up. Bye."

_"Teka la--"_

Binaba na ni Rosie ang call. Bumuntong-hininga. "Da eff was that." Bulong niya sa sarili.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di mo naman sinabi na pumanaw ka na." Sabi ni Jisoo na naabutan niya sa living room pag-uwi niya sa bahay. 

Kumunot ang noo niya habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos. "Nukamo?" Tanong niya.

Lumapit si Jisoo. "May dumating nanaman na bulaklak para sayo."

"Legit ba?"

"Di tsong. Imagination lang. Bobo amputspa."

"Can't believe I had sex with a dick like you." Deadpan na comment ni Rosie.

"Can't deny this dick is an excellent ride though." Kumindat na rebuttal ni Jisoo.

"Tru. Pero tangina ka padin!"

Tumatawa sila pareho na dumiretso sa living room. Nasa coffee table ulit ang pangatlong bouquet. May kasamang isang nakabukas na kahon na may laman ng paboritong snacks ni Rosie. 

"Nakikain ka nanaman, hayop ka." Sabi ni Rosie kay Jisoo.

"Imported eh. Di na masama. Sarap pala nung Clouds keme galing Australia?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

Pinulot ni Rosie ang flowers. Tamang hanap ulit ng usual card tapos buklat.

Sabay nilang binasa ni Jisoo ang nakasulat.

_"I never stopped. - S."_


	19. EIGHTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18.
> 
> The ship is prepping to leave the port. Smooth seas ahead ba?
> 
> Enjoy guys! Lemme know what you think as always!
> 
> PS: Sobrang laughtrip sakin na pang-asar yung character si Soo dito tbh..di pa siya nakakagulo sa WenSé other than being their other childhood tropa, the perpetual snarky third wheel. Laking tulong pa if you think about it. Kulit lang ng samahan nilang tatlo eh.

_ "Tsong may sasabihin ako sayo. Di na kaya ng konsensya ko eh." _

"Meron ka pala nun?"

_ "Tangina naman, erp. Serious tayo dito." _

"Wow naman, Jisoo. Nakakapanibago."

_ "Trip mo ba malaman o hindi?" _

"Ano ba yan?"

_ "Ano kasi mehn..about a month pagkatapos ma-single ni Roseanne eh nag-inom kami.." _

"Oh hell no." Sabi ni Wendy. Na-figure out na ang sunod na maririnig base sa itsura ng ka-skype call.

Ngumiti si Jisoo. Awkward. Tapos nag-peace sign.  _ "In my defense..gaya ng naunang ganap..Di ako ang nag-aya." _

Kumurap si Wendy. "Please tell me yun na yun..Parang awa." Bulong niya.

_ "Last na yun mehn! Legit! Nag-yosi kami pagkatapos ng dalawang stick tapos tamang handshake like 'pleasure doing the do with you, wag na tayo umulit..until further notice.'"  _ Kwento ni Jisoo.

"Di ko kayo maintindihan. Ang labo niyo ni Rosie para kayong tanga. How did that even?! You guys fucking hate each other?!"

_ "Tru. Pero feeling ko GG si Roseanne sakin pag trip niya ng no ragrets sex eh." _

"Ays ka lang dun?"

_ "Bakit hindi? Lam kong mej weird pero mehn..wasak din yung isa nung mga panahon na yun. Also, everyone needs a release..nagkataon na sabay namin kinailangan?"  _ Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. Nagsindi ng yosi.

Tumango si Wendy. 

_ "Galit ka na niyan?"  _ Tanong ni Jisoo.

"You slept with my bestfriend. Yung bestfriend ko na alam mong in love ako." Deadpan na sagot ni Wendy. "Yung bestfriend ko na babalikan ko. Yung bestfriend ko na alam mong pasimpleng nililigawan ko."

_ "Sarap sa feeling na nasabi ko na sayo yung ganap mehn. Legit. Laking bawas sa dalahin."  _ Nakangiting bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo tapos nag-unat. 

"Hmm."

_ "Ang sabi ni Roseanne eh wag ko na daw ikwento sayo kasi keme lang..kilala mo naman na siguro yun..prone to bad decisions. Kaso naisip ko na oks na maging honest." _

"So aminado ka na bad decision ka?"

_ "Slight. Pero kasi hinayaan ko nalang din..yun siguro mali ko. Ang sakin lang..oks na balik sa usual shit niya kesa nakatulala lang sa bahay?" _

Napahawak sa sentido si Wendy. Umiling. "Di ako galit..Bakit? Probably because hindi naman kami. Tsaka..ewan..sabi mo nga..wasak si Rosie nun..I know her enough to understand na ganun na talaga siya. Makes questionable decisions everytime she's messed up. Change that..and it's no longer Rosie."

_ "If it helps..sinigurado ko naman na natuwa siya kahit saglit. Mga limang rounds ganun." _

"Tanginang to."

_ "So ano? Excused na? Chalk it up to bad decisions and also baka naman kasi ang shit nung ex sa kama kaya sa pinsan nagpunta?" _

"Buti nalang talaga sigurado na akong kahit anong mangyari eh di ka jojowain ng bestfriend ko."

Nag-peace sign ulit si Jisoo. Tumango.  _ "Di ko rin naman susulutin sayo. Keri na mehn. Tenks por da understanding. Di na uulit pramis. Peksman." _

"Marupok ka din kasing hayop ka."

_ "Jowain mo na kasi si Roseanne para mapirmi na. Anak ng patola. Daming trip sa buhay nung bestfriend mo pag single noh? Kung di lang yun tropang tunay.." _

"Bakit di ka pa sumasasakabilang-buhay? Kanina ko pa pinagdadasal eh."

_ "Goodnight na, Wendy! Yung pabor mo na pakeme sakin eh malaki ang bayad nun ha!" _

Sumenyas si Wendy ng whatever. "Oo na, Soo. Salamat sa tulong. Goodnight."

_ "Bubulabugin ko sa kwarto niya si Roseanne. May ipapasabi ka ba?" _

Sarcastic na sumagot si Wendy. "Sabihin mo sabi ko mahal ko siya." Nag-eye roll tapos inabot sa gilid ng tinatambayang kama ang bote niya ng tubig.

Tumango si Jisoo. Pumunta sa pintuan ng kwarto, binuksan tapos sumigaw ng malakas sa hallway.  _ "ROSEANNE! MAHAL KA DAW NI WENDY!" _

Nabilaukan si Wendy sa iniinom na tubig. Nadura pa sa laptop niya. "PUTANGINA MO TALAGA, JISOO!" Sigaw niya.

Kasabay ng sigaw din ng housemate ni Jisoo ng isang masigabong.  _ "I LOVE YOU TOO, SEUNGWAN! CALL ME!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You slept with Jisoo." Bungad ni Wendy nang mag-connect ang skype call niya sa bestfriend niya.

Sumenyas ng one moment si Rosie. Tumayo tapos nagpunta sa pintuan ng kwarto na binuksan tapos sumigaw sa hallway.  _ "WALA KANG KWENTANG TAO, JISOO!"  _

Natawa si Wendy. Nadinig kasi niyang sumagot ang isa pa nilang kaibigan.  _ "PAREHO NATING ALAM NA MAY KWENTA AKO PAG KAILANGAN MO ANG KAMAY KO!" _

Bumalik si Rosie sa desk niya. Kibit-balikat kay Wendy.  _ "Walang kwentang tao..pero sa kama meron. Surprisingly GREAT in bed, don't tell her I told you that. Lolobo yung ego. Can't have that." _

Taas-kamay si Wendy. "Secret's safe with me bruh." 

_ "Kamusta?"  _ Tanong ni Rosie.

"Ayos naman. Just calling to confirm the date tomorrow."

_ "I still have no idea what you have planned." _

"Would it make a difference if you do?"

_ "Di naman." _

"Then I won't tell you. Pero ngayon pa lang eh maga-apologize na ako dahil ganun lang ang makakayanan."

_ "Why? Anything we do is fun for me, Seungwan..kahit ano pa yun." _

Tumango si Wendy. Bumuntong-hininga. Di na nagpigil. "Psst. Rosie." Tawag niya.

_ "Hmm?" _

"I love you."

Kumurap si Rosie.  _ "I love you too, Seungwan."  _ Walang patumpik-tumpik na sagot. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi?" Takang bati ni Rosie sa nadatnan niya sa labas ng pintuan ng condo nila ni Jisoo. 

"Hello." May pagkaway na sagot ni Suzy. 

"Why are you here?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Nilabas ni Suzy ang tinatago sa likod na bouquet. "I came by to drop these off..and also to as-"

"Hoy 'insan!" Sigaw ng dumaan sa likod ni Rosie na si Jisoo. "Nakita kita kagabi!" Lumapit nadin.

"Eh?" Sabi ni Suzy.

Umakbay si Jisoo kay Rosie. "Kamukha mo yung toxic jowa dun sa napanuod naming rom-com ni Roseanne. Malala ka pa nga yata eh. Achievement." Nakangiting kwento ni Jisoo kay Suzy.

Di naman napigilan ni Rosie na hindi mapa bungisngis dahil sa itsura ng ex niya sa narinig. Tinakpan nalang niya ang bibig niya para di obvious.

"Fine." Sabi ni Suzy. "I hope you know I'm only taking that kasi may kasalanan talaga ako."

"Mej malaki kasalanan mo.." Sabi ni Rosie pagkatapos bumuntong-hininga. "Flowers isn't really gonna cut it..but..I appreciate them anyway."

Tumango si Jisoo. "Akalain mo yun pinsan? Sa sobrang bait ni Roseanne at sa sobrang gago mo eh natulungan niyo pa akong ma-realize kung bakit ako nandito."

"Ano naman yun?" Sarcastic na sagot ni Suzy.

Ngumiti si Jisoo. Hinila para mayakap si Rosie na napa-squeak dahil sa gulat. "Andito ako para masigurado na di ka na makakalapit katulad ng dati dito sa kaibigan ko. Tama na yung isa, Suzy. Wala kami pareho sa mood ni Wendy na buuin ulit tong si Rosie." May kasama pang tapik sa ulo ng niyakap.

"Diba..decision naman niya yun?"

"Di na ako papasira ulit." Bulong ni Rosie sa dibdib ni Jisoo kung saan siya nakasiksik.

"Di naman kita sisirain ulit." Sagot ni Suzy. Binulsa ang dalawang kamay tapos tumango. "No matter..I'll prove myself. Una na ako..I really did just drop by to give the flowers to you. Can I see you again?"

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Hmmm..I understand..ayos lang. I'll just keep courting you until I convince you." Umalis nadin si Suzy. 

Sinara ni Jisoo ang pintuan. Hinawakan sa magkabilang balikat si Rosie tapos tinignan sa mata. "Wag ka papakumbinsi. Kokonyatan kita." Banta niya.

Tumawa si Rosie. "I won't..salamat sa support..kung di ka gumitna eh baka iba yung nangyari."

"Ma-PR nga naman kasi talaga pinsan ko. Oks na yun, Roseanne. Tara nalang at tawagan natin bespren mo para magkuwento."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigurado ka ba na okay ka lang tsong? Pag di kasi eh ayos lang naman na wag na." Sabi ni Wendy sa kausap niya sa telepono.

_ "Ayos nga lang ako mehn! Pota. Tamaan man ako ng kidlat, ma-tsunami man ako, kahit maubos ang sigarilyo sa mundo..wala akong kahit anong feelings para sa bff mo."  _ Sagot ni Jisoo.  _ "Basta sagot mo gasolina ko, mabubuhay ako." _

"Sigurado ka ha."

_ "Oo nga, putangina! Kakatanong mo pag napikon ako eh back out na talaga. Kingina." _

"Eh kasi kilala kita eh. Baka magaling ka lang magtago. Di ka maha-hung up sa occassional na ganap niyo ni Rosie kung wala kang feels kahit konti." Sabi ni Wendy. "Alam ko yung pakiramdam. Ayoko lang mandamay."

_ "Hung up ako sa bestfriend mo kasi masarap siya. Hindi dahil may feels ako. Seryoso tsong..tropa tayo dito. Ang purpose ko lang sa buhay ni Roseanne eh yung maging other childhood friend niya na paminsang kaladkarin pag kailangan niya ng ano pero wala siyang jowa." _

"Ang labo ng trip niyo."

_ "Di tsong. Malinaw trip namin. No strings attached sex kapag wala parehong jowa. Kayo lang na others ang nagpapalabo." _

"I suppose.."

_ "Anong oras bukas?"  _ Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Alas-singko. Hapon. Send ko sa Telegram mo yung address."

_ "Oks." _

"Ingatan mo si Rosie, Soo."

Sumenyas ng whatever si Jisoo.  _ "Oo na, oo na. Mamahalin mo pa, blah blah. G na. Kala yata pantanga ako mag-drive." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Heeeeeeeeey." _ Bati ni Wendy kay Rosie mula sa cellphone na hawak niya kung saan nakabukas ang skype.

"The chaffeur you hired for me is an asshole. I hate her. Pweds ba ipa-exchange?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Psst. Wendy. Magagalit ka ba sakin pag iniwan ko sa gilid ng kalsada yung bespren mo?" Sabi ng nagda-drive na si Jisoo.

_ "Basta prepared kang mamatay agad-agad edi go."  _ Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumawa si Rosie. "Love you, Wannie." Sabi niya.

_ "Love you too, Rosie. Ready for a legit date?"  _

"Landi niyo." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Pakyu." Sabay na sagot nila Wendy at Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome." Bati ng bartender kay Rosie pagkadating niya sa unang stop ng date niya kay Wendy. 

Kumurap siya. Kumurap ulit. "Uhhhh.."

"Oks. Na-realize kong mej confusing nga naman talaga." Tumango ang bartender. "Isipin nalang natin na galing ako sa ibang universe ayt?"

"Iniwan kitang nagyoyosi sa kotse mo." Sagot ni Rosie. "Wag kang gago, putangina mo talaga."

Kumurap ang bartender. "Luh potspa. Talagang wala akong pag-asa sa mundo mo noh?" Biro nito.

"Pakyu ka, Soo. Lumabas ka nga diyan! Mahuli ka pa nung may-ari eh."

"Mindfuuuuuuuck." Sabi ng kakaupo lang sa tabi ni Rosie na si Jisoo.

Lumingon ang bartender. "Hayup. Mas cool ako sa universe nato. Ayos." Sabi niya. "What can I get you, other self?"

Tumitig si Rosie sa katabi niya. Tumitig sa bartender. Inuntog ang sarili sa counter. "Dear god, there's two of them." Bulong niya.

Tuluyan nang tumawa ang bartender. "Sabi ko na good idea mag-volunteer shift ngayong gabi eh. Ganda nanaman ng lapag kong kwento kay Chip tsaka sa mga anak ko." Comment nito.

"Psst. Bartender self." Tawag ni Jisoo.

"Oh?" Sagot ng bartender na nagaayos ng isang cocktail. 

"Kamusta tayo sa universe mo?" 

"You're taking this surprisingly well."

"Meh."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Rosie. "I'm not." Sabi niya. Dumudukot na sa bulsa gamit ang other hand para matawagan si Wendy.

"Di mo pa sinasagot tanong ko, erp." Sabi ni Jisoo sa bartender na ngumiti. 

"Maayos naman, erp." Sagot ng bartender. Binaba ang gawa ng cocktail sa harap ni Jisoo. "Going pretty well. Happily married."

"Wala akong trip mag-jowa."

"Wala kang pag-asa sa katabi mo eh."

"Talaga putangina. Hayop yan eh. Hinulma sa pwet ni Satanas." Comment ni Rosie. Naka-squint na inaabangan sumagot sa skype call ang bestfriend.

"Sabi ko naman sayo wag kang GG nagsasalita ng tapos diba?" Biro ni Jisoo kay Rosie.

"Kasi sa ibang universe eh yang katabi mo yung nagpapayanig sa mundo mo." Comment ng bartender.

"Yun oh!" Sagot ni Jisoo. Nakipag-apir sa tumatawang kausap nila. "Di nga?"

"Married. Two kids. Love of my life." Sagot ng bartender. Tumatango. "Chip..is the love of my life."

Sumagot si Wendy sa tawag.  _ "Suuuuuuup?"  _

"Anong trip mo?" Agad na tanong ni Rosie. "Hinagis mo pa ako sa wormhole. Nice first date idea, Seungwan. Fifty points for creativity." Hinarap ang camera sa bartender na kumaway sa bestfriend niya.

Natawa si Wendy. Kumaway din pabalik.  _ "Ikaw pala duty ngayon, ate Chu?"  _ Tanong ni Wendy sa bartender. 

"Yeh. Pero darating yung iba mamaya. Kung maiintay niyo eh masaya." Sagot ni bartender Chu.

_ "Baka bumalik nalang kami para mag-inom? Dinig mo naman. Date."  _ Sagot ni Wendy.  _ "Dinner ang purpose for tonight." _

"Ah oo nga pala. Sige mehn. Teka ha. Prep ko lang the meal." Paalam ni bartender Chu na umalis din papunta sa isang door sa likod ng bar.

Binalik ni Rosie ang focus ng camera sa sarili niya. Nangiti sa nakitang ayos ni Wendy.

Nakaupo sa isa ding bar counter. Hindi kamukha ng kinalalagyan ni Rosie ang background pero pareho din ng vibes. 

_ "Dapat pareho kahit paano."  _ Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy.  _ "Everything's already sorted on your end. Kain lang gagawin mo diyan. Laman tiyan para may energy for the next stuff on the list." _

"Madaling-araw diyan. How are you gonna pull this off?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Kumindat si Wendy.  _ "Secret ko na yun."  _ Sagot sa tanong ni Rosie.  _ "Pasensya na sa wormhole thing..I had to pull favors from people..uhh..tuloy lang yan through the day. Wag ka nalang magulat?"  _

"Seungwan.."

_ "Effort, Rosie. Minsan lang kita malabas on an actual date. I realize..na mej iba kasi virtual pero if you would let me..I'll take you on a real one pag-uwi ko." _

"Legit?"

_ "Yep. Sabi mo kailangan malinaw kilos ko eh. Sooo..there."  _ Kamot-batok na sagot ni Wendy.

"Should have known you were talking about me.." Umiiling na bulong ni Rosie.

_ "When am I not?" _

"Were the flowers from you too?"

_ "Yep. Cheekies and Jelly."  _ Pabirong sagot ni Wendy.  _ "Went for the more obvious 'S' nung huling padala kaso..sumabit pa yung ex mo. Can't let her have the opportunity to take credit kaya eto na." _

"Matatagalan yan." Comment ni Jisoo na tahimik lang na umiinom sa tabi ni Rosie. "Di pa GG mag-jowa remember?"

_ "Why are you even there?"  _ Tanong ni Wendy.  _ "Driver job description mo, erp. Di bodyguard." _

"Bar to tsong. Non alcoholic..pero may cocktails. Bakit di ako tatambay?" Sagot ni Jisoo. Kinuha ang cellphone ni Rosie tapos tinapat sa may-ari ang camera. "Tulong pa oh, di mangangawit si Roseanne kasi may cameraman. Wag nga kayong ungrateful! Tumutulay na nga ako eh! Ayaw niyo ba?"

Natawa sila Wendy at Rosie. Sabay na tumango.

Dumating si bartender Chu na naglapag ng isang plato ng Pesto pasta sa harap ni Rosie tapos isang plato ng kwek-kwek with matching suka sa harap ng isang bakanteng stool dalawa mula sa kaliwa ni Jisoo. "Game na date ng WenSé." Sabi niya. "Lika dito somewhere further, other self. Wag tayong istorbo."

Inabot ni Jisoo ang cellphone pabalik sa may-ari tapos sumama na sa nag-aya. Nilapag ni Rosie ang cellphone sa isang stand na dinala din ng bartender. Ngumiti ulit sa nakitang gawa ni Wendy na nagpakita ng isa ding plato ng Pesto pasta sa camera. 

Hinintay niyang bumalik sa screen ang mukha ng bestfriend niya.

"Jisoo's right, Seungwan." Sabi ni Rosie. "Matatagalan ako..also..I don't feel the same way I did for you when we were younger. We're bestfriends."

Tumango si Wendy.  _ "I get it, Rosie. I can wait until we're back to where you were dati. I can wait..pero..manliligaw ako." _

"Paano kung di na bumalik dun? Ayokong masira tayo, Seungwan."

_ "Di ka obligado, Rosie. I can court you everyday. No problem. I just want to show you what I feel while I can..kung sakaling hindi talaga..ayos lang din. We're bestfriends, Rosie. Whatever happens..I promise..no hard feelings." _

"Ayokong saktan ka."

_ "Can't avoid that. Pero di ako papayag na masira tayo. I won't do this if I think sasabit yung pagiging mag-tropa natin. Please just let me mangligaw?" _

Tumango si Rosie. "Fine..pero..we quit if it gets dicey. Kahit sobrang liit na sign..I'm not risking my bestfriend, Seungwan."

_ "Same. I promise then..we quit if it gets dicey." _

"Oks. Kain na tayo?" Nakangiti na ulit na aya ni Rosie.

_ "Cute mo today, btw."  _ Sagot ni Wendy.

"Oh no..here comes the grease." 

_ "Finally you get to have a taste of what it feels like to be on the receiving end."  _ Biro ni Wendy.  _ "I'm turning it up for you, just so you know. I REALLY want this to work." _

"Sure, Seungwan.."

_ "I love you, Rothie." _

Naubo si Rosie.

"Wag mo hahayaang i-deny niya, Wendy!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. "Nakita ko yun! Kinilig si Roseanne!"

Pinakyu ni Rosie si Jisoo. May kasama pang words, "Pakyu kang tunay." 

Umiling si bartender Chu. "Sa lahat na pupwedeng maging ugali ng alternate self ko..ang nakuha pa eh yung pagiging basag trip."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tinakbo ni Wendy ang next destination pagkatapos maibaba ang skype call nila sa bar ni Rosie. Malapit lang naman sa kanya pero kailangan maayos ang timing. Magse-set up pa kasi siya. 

Isang oras lang ang meron siya para makarating ang ka-date niya sa susunod na nasa listahan niya. Tinawagan ang tulong niya para sa part two.

_ "Yo."  _ Sagot ng nasa kabilang linya.

"Papunta na, bartender Snuggle." Balita ni Wendy.

_ "Oks, college Wendy. Maayos na samin. Mej nagulo ng slight nung kambal kong tinopak pero ayos na. Pinakalma na ni bunso yung mga kuya niya." _

"Salamat sa tulong."

May kumaluskos sa side ng kausap ni Wendy. 

_ "Ikaw ba yung tipo na nakikipag-ano on the first date?" _ Sabi ng nasa kabilang linya.  _ "Kawawa ka naman. Kamayin mo nalang muna kung sakali ha? I send my regards. Sana magbunga ang iyong landi." _

Natawa si Wendy kasabay ng pagkagulo ulit ng phone sa side ng kausap. Si bartender Snuggle na ulit ang sumagot.  _ "Again, I apologize for Bunbun..Ewan ko ba dito putangina. May sapak na talaga. Goodluck, College Wendy!" _

"Salamat." Sagot nalang ni Wendy. "I need that."

_ "It'll work out. Mahilig mag-balance yung otornim, tsong. Di kayo nag-work sa universe namin kasi panigurado eh tinakda nun na maglayag kayo ng legit sa universe na sarili niyo." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Feeling ko hindi dito yung legit destination." Sabi ni Rosie sa kasama niya sa kotse.

"Same. Pero ito yung address na binigay sakin ng manliligaw mo." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Mehn. Ang liblib. Kung may masama kang balak eh pupwede ba na wag mo akong patayin after? Keri lang naman. Di kita isusumbong."

"Wala ako sa mood, Roseanne."

"Bastos ka. Di kasi yun ibig kong sabihin."

"Di rin naman yun ang ibig kong sabihin ah? Baka ikaw yung bastos."

"Putangina mong tunay."

"Thanks, I take pride in that."

Natahimik sila. Tuloy lang sa pagmamaneho si Jisoo. Limang minuto din ang nakalipas bago sila huminto sa harap ng isang malaking gate. 

"Creeeeeeeeepy." Comment ni Jisoo. "May axe murderer sa loob pustahan?"

Hinampas ni Rosie sa balikat si Jisoo. Tinawagan si Wendy. 

_ "Yo."  _ Sagot ni Wendy.  _ "Did you guys arrive?" _

"Seungwan, this place is hella creepy, sigurado ka bang dito kami?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Mehn." Dagdag ni Jisoo. "Ayos lang naman sakin maging runner pero sana sinabihan mo ako beforehand. Di ako prepared magtago ng bangkay."

_ "Saglit lang, Rothie. Gate should open in a bit, I promise it's worth your while. Also, tangina mo Jisoo."  _ Sagot ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tama si Wendy. Bumukas nga ang gate agad-agad. Lumabas mula sa loob ang isang tao na nakangiting lumapit sa kotse na sinasakyan nila Rosie at Jisoo tapos kumatok sa passenger side na bintana. 

Binaba ni Jisoo. Suminghap si Rosie. "Ate Seulgi para namang ewan eh!" Sigaw niya.

Kumunot ang noo ng tao. "Ahh. Well..Di ako yun. I assume your bestfriend oriented you on wormholes? Yeah..I'm from somewhere else." Sabi nito. Nag-abot ng kamay sa mga pasahero ng kotse. "Call me bartender Snuggle." Pakilala nito.

"That's a dumb alias." Comment ni Jisoo.

Natawa si bartender Snuggle. "Take your complaints to my wife." Sabi nito. Sumenyas sa backseat. "Can I hitch a ride? I'll guide you to where you need to go."

In-unlock ni Jisoo ang kotse. Sumakay sa backseat si bartender Snuggle.

Pumasok sila sa loob ng gate. Saglit lang din bago nakarating sa harap ng isang parang malaking bahay. Bumaba silang tatlo, nagsindi ng yosi si Jisoo. 

Tumango si bartender Snuggle. "Call your bestfriend pagkapasok mo sa loob." Sabi niya kay Rosie. "You'll know where you're supposed to be, coz..well..basta. You'll see."

"Uhmm..Saan?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

Nag-abot ng susi si bartender Snuggle kay Rosie. Tinuro ang front door ng 'bahay'. "Just through there. I..will be somewhere else on the property with my fa-"

"HOY!" Sigaw ng isang boses mula sa kaliwa nila. 

Nagulat silang tatlo. Naubo ng malala si Jisoo, nabitawan ni Rosie ang hawak na susi, napatalon si bartender Snuggle.

"Tangina nga naman palang oo nga! Alternate ChuChip! Ayos tayo diyan!" Sabi ng isang babae na lumapit kay bartender Snuggle tapos nag-link ng arm dito. 

Kumurap si Rosie. Ate niya. Pero feeling niya hindi. "Uhh..hi?" Bati niya.

Nag-peace sign ang lookalike ng ate niya. "Sup, alternate Chip? Kamusta?" Bati nito. "Call me bartender Bunbun."

"Ayos naman?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Bunbun and Snuggle huh?" Comment ng nahimasmasan na na si Jisoo.

Tumango ang dalawang bartender. "Yep." Sabay na comment. "We're the tits." Dugtong ni bartender Bunbun. 

"This is so weird." Umiiling na comment ni Rosie.

"Ays lang yan, alternate Chip." Sabi ni bartender Bunbun. 

"I imagine respectable yung version ni Bunbun sa universe mo." Sabi ni bartender Snuggle.

"Uhh..ate ko?" 

"NICE!" Sagot ni bartender Bunbun. "Ayos. Lupet. Ate ako this time. Di nanay."

"Homaygahd. Anak mo si Roseanne sa universe niyo? Shet. MILF." Comment ni Jisoo.

"I know right?" Biro ni bartender Snuggle. "Anim na anak niyan when I met her pero fuuuuuck..yes. MILF."

"Bas2s." Comment ni bartender Bunbun. Natatawa. "Gora ka ba alternate Soo? Keri naman."

Pinatay ni Jisoo ang yosi. "Game."

Tinadyakan ni Rosie sa tuhod si Jisoo. "ANG BABOY MO!" Sigaw niya.

Napaluhod si Jisoo. "Tanginang di man lang makakapag-enjoy yung driver amputspa."

"Kadiri ha! Ate ko padin yan!"

"Kasalanan ko bang ang ganda ng lahi niyo?!" 

"Pakyu ka talaga!"

"Kala ko ba di ka na game umulit?! Ilang beses mo na akong minumura ng ganyan kung di ka lang naka-date kay Wendy ngayon, pinatulan na kita sa kotse nang matahimik ka!"

"Wag naman sa kotse grabe to! Di ako cheap noh!"

"Osige putangina! Game na mamaya pag-uwi ha!"

"Lul."

"Talkshit ka, Roseanne kahit kelan." Tumayo na ulit si Jisoo. Nagsindi ng yosi. "Gumora ka na nga sa date mo! Dami mong alam!"

"Kahit saang universe talaga may mangyayari at may mangyayari sa inyong dalawa noh?" Biro ni bartender Bunbun. 

"Legit ba talaga sa universe niyo?" Tanong ni Rosie. Kinikilabutan. 

Tumango si bartender Snuggle. "ChuChip." Sagot niya. "First to get married, first to have a kid, pinakamakalat pero naglalabasan lahat ng langgam pag magkasama kasi ang lala talaga ng tamis." 

"Eeeeew." Comment nila Jisoo at Rosie. 

Tumawa ang dalawang bartender. "Sige na." Sabi ni bartender Bunbun. "Tama yang paminsang fuck buddy mo, alternate Chip. Gumora ka na sa date mo sa forever mo. Kalimutan mo na yan. Panigurado mas malupet sa kama yung bestfriend mo."

"Actually.." Bulong ni Rosie.

"I..am insulted." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nagsindi ulit ng sigarilyo. "Pero oks na din. Gora na, Roseanne!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Wow. Bright."  _ Bungad ni Wendy pagkasagot ng skype call. 

"Holyshit." Bulong ni Rosie. Napanganga na siya. Di napigilan.

_ "Sensya na ha. Hiram lang the place..could have gone for the same idea sa overlook kaso..I wanted to make it new and special at least.."  _ Paliwanag ni Wendy. 

Lumingap si Rosie sa paligid. Nakaharap siya sa isang malawak na greenhouse. May mga ilaw sa lapag. Parang path. 

"Seungwan, ohmygod." Sabi ni Rosie.

_ "Excessive ba?"  _ Biro ni Wendy. 

"Slight.."

_ "Too much isn't really enough.." _

"Isn't that a Spice Girls song?"

_ "Nice catch. Follow the path, Rosie. Tara na at tumambay."  _ Nakangiting request ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dinala siya ng path sa isang mini waterfall na may pond na binabagsakan. Nakapatong sa isang malaking bato ang gitara niya. Sa ibabaw ng isang picnic spread style na set-up. 

Sinilip ni Rosie si Wendy sa videocall. Nakaupo din sa isang garden. Same set-up. Nakangiti na tapos nakasukbit ang gitara. 

Kibit-balikat si Wendy.  _ "We can talk like we usually do..or we can jam. Up to you. Sana comfortable yung pwesto."  _ Sabi nito.

"You're nuts." Sagot ni Rosie. Tumingin sa wristwatch niya. "Sure ka na?" Pahabol na tanong habang umuupo tapos inaayos ang phone para makita siya ng kausap.

Tumango si Wendy.  _ "Yup. I didn't want to go for total romantic..baka mabigla ka. So I thought to do usual stuff but..slightly different." _

"How long did it take you to set this up?"

_ "About a week? Alternate selves helped out A LOT." _

"Did you meet your alternate self?" 

_ "Nope. I met yours though." _

"How was that?"

_ "I..will still choose this version of you anyday, Rosie." _

"Cheesy."

_ "Mabuti na malinaw." _

Natahimik sila. Kinuha ni Rosie ang gitara tapos nagsimulang tumugtog ng ilang random na tunes. Gaya ng dati, pinupunan lang ni Wendy ang lahat ng kulang. 

Tuloy-tuloy lang hanggang makabuo na sila ng sarili nilang tugtugan. 

"Seungwan?" Tawag ni Rosie.

_ "Hmm?"  _ Sagot ni Wendy. Inaayos ang glasses. 

"Bakit ngayon?"

Matagal siyang tinitigan ni Wendy bago sumagot.  _ "Ngayon lang..kasi pwede na." _

"Pwede rin naman dati."

_ "I didn't want to ruin what made you happy then." _

"Hmmm."

_ "Had I known.."  _ Umiling si Wendy.  _ "I would have done all this sooner." _

"Bakit parang naghahabulan lang tayo?" Mahinang tanong ni Rosie.

Tumawa si Wendy. Mahina. Tawang tanggap na ang lahat ng nangyari.  _ "Di ko alam. Tinanong ko na yan sa sarili ko dati."  _ Malungkot na sagot.

"I don't want to lose my bestfriend."

_ "Me neither. Pero..ayoko na sayangin pa yung oras na meron tayo." _

"How do you know na eto na yung time?"

_ "I don't. I just think..we won't ever have that time unless one of us makes a move." _

"I'm sorry, Seungwan."

Umiling ulit si Wendy.  _ "Don't be. Hindi mo kasalanan na naka-move on ka na from what you felt..and I haven't.." _

Binaba ni Rosie ang gitara niya. Humiga tapos tumitig sa langit. "Could have saved us tons of trouble if we went for it dati.." Bulong niya.

Humiga din si Wendy. Umayos sila pareho para nakaharap sa camera. 

Kapag kumurap sila ng mabilis at nag-imagine hard enough, pwede ng isipin na magkasama sila.

_ "I like to think..na mas okay yung ganito."  _ Sabi ni Wendy.

"I'm messed up, Seungwan." Sabi ni Rosie. "Damaged goods."

_ "Ako ba hindi?" _

"A few months with Joy isn't really that bad compared to two years with Suzy.."

_ "Meh. This isn't the pain olympics, Rothie. At the end of the day..we both got fucked over.." _

"I suppose."

_ "You know what's the advantage?" _

"What?"

_ "I got you..and you've got me." _

"Isn't that a Red Velvet song?"

Kumanta si Wendy with matching kindat.  _ "Love you till Kingdom Cooooome~~!" _

Natawa si Rosie. "Nice one."

_ "Right?"  _ Biro ni Wendy.  _ "Ako naman ang magse-sales talk this time.." _

"I'm going to take a while, Seungwan." 

_ "It doesn't matter. I can wait. As long as we're trying..I can wait." _

"We go back to paano kung di na bumalik dun?"

_ "Rothie..you're my bestfriend. Kahit ano mangyari andun na yun. I can lose my shot at all the other titles I can call you with..except for that. Di ako papayag." _

"Sasaluhin mo na ako this time?"

_ "I'm sorry di ko magawa dati. Pinangunahan ng takot.." _

"Seungwan..will you catch me this time?"

_ "I'll catch you..tapos put you down and set up a red carpet for you to walk on. Diretso na sakin. I'm going all in, guns blazing, punch everyone who gets in the way.." _

"Legit?"

_ "I promise, Rothie..I'm catching you this time. Walang mintis." _

"Ikaw lang papayagan kong manligaw." Pabirong comment ni Rosie.

_ "Better be just me..joke lang yung punch everyone, I can't do that. Delicate my fists." _

"Tru. Lampa ka eh. Kahit nung bata pa tayo."

_ "Maka-comment naman to ng lampa! Di ko kasalanan na sinanay ako nila Mommy na sa loob ng bahay naghahanap ng entertainment! Di katulad mo. Layas. Batang kalye." _

Napahawak sa dibdib si Rosie. "I am insulted! How dare you!"

_ "Nyenye, batang kalye!" _

"At least hindi lalampa-lampa."

_ "Suuuuuuuuure. Says the little girl I met coz she tripped on air in front of me." _

Natahimik si Rosie. Ngumiti. "Yeah I did didn't I?" Comment niya.

_ "Yup. Late ako ng two seconds nun kasi tumili pa ako pero if you think about it..sinalo na kita kahit dati pa." _

Tumingin ulit si Rosie sa langit. Bumuntong-hininga, humarap ulit kay Wendy.

"Psst. Seungwan." Tawag niya.

_ "Yeh, Rosie?" _

"I love you. Bestfriend style..for always."

Malawak ang ngiti ni Wendy. Sayang-saya. Nag fist pump pa tapos hinawi ang buhok. 

_ "I love you too, Rosie..bestfriend style..for always." _

"Game for an upgrade."

_ "Game for an upgrade." _

"Will you stick with me until then?"

_ "Sure thing, besfran!" _

"Cool. I'll let you know when I jump off the jungle gym, yeah?"

_ "I'll prep my entire existence for it. You always did land on me anyway." _


	20. NINETEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19.
> 
> Almost..there.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Good morning, love." Nakangiti (kahit hindi kita ng kausap) na bati ni Wendy.

_ "Too early."  _ Sagot ni Rosie. Halatang bagong-gising sa boses. Groggy.

"It's 1PM where you are."

Saglit na tahimik sa kabilang linya.  _ "Too early."  _ Ulit ni Rosie.

Natawa nalang si Wendy. "Bubuksan mo ba camera mo?" Tanong niya.

Binuksan nga ni Rosie ang camera. Nangiti si Wendy sa itsurahang nakahilata sa kama tapos kumurap-kurap.  _ "I look like Death, Seungwan."  _

"Kung kasing ganda mo si Kamatayan, ay MYGAHD! Kunin mo na po akoooooo!"

_ "Too early for your manliligaw shenanigans. BFF mode muna." _

"Ay. May schedule?"

_ "Yep. Teka magtu-toothbrush ako. Diyan ka lang." _

"Sama ako."

_ "Clingy mo." _

"Ayaw mo?"

_ "I love it." _

"Nice."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Binubulabog ako ni Suzy. Legit." Kwento ni Rosie. 

Bukas padin ang camera niya. Kumakain sila ni Wendy. 'Breakfast' sa kanya, meryenda ng isa. 

_ "Set na set na makipagbalikan ah."  _ Sagot ni Wendy. Nagpapalaman ng butter sa croissant.

"I hope you won't mind Jisoo tagging along with me everywhere. Di kasi namin pareho alam kung saan susulpot yung isa eh. So ang trip ni Soo eh samahan ako pang-buffer."

_ "Wala bang trabaho yun?" _

"Nilandi yung boss niya para daw she can get away with shit. Tamang labas labas, kunyari eh naghahanap ng 'inspiration' for the next 'Walang Sabit' jingle."

Natawa si Wendy. Nahawa nadin si Rosie. 

_ "Taena ni Jisoo amputspa. Di padin pala niya pinapawalan yung pangarap niya na maisulat yung jingle na yun." _

"Parang gago. Wag ka maingay sa kanya ha, pero feel ko maiinlababo yun sa boss niya."

_ "Maganda ba?" _

"Mukhang artista na model na ewan. Met the lady once, SooJoo daw pangalan. Bait sobra. Nilibre kami ng Sashimi."

_ "Tulak natin pag-uwi ko?" _

"Ayaw mo lang na baka may maulit nanaman na ganap samin eh."

Tumikhim si Wendy. Uminom ng tubig tapos tumango.  _ "Yes. Tropa si Soo and she takes care of you kahit ganun yun..pero.." _

"You have nothing to worry about, Seungwan."

_ "I know. I really do trust you two though. Kayo kasi yung tipo ng tao na hanggang ganun nalang eh. Di uubra enemies to lovers, the more you hate the more you love." _

"Diba?" Tumatango-tango na sabi ni Rosie. "Tangina talaga nun ni Soo. I don't want to be with someone who's 500% so irritating, 50% lang yung nababawas sa usual kapag nagse-sex kami."

Kibit-balikat sila pareho. Tuloy lang sa pagkain. 

_ "Anong plan mo dun sa kay Suzy?"  _ Tanong ni Wendy.  _ "Support ako sa kahit anong trip mo pero you know what I think about her..di na dahil sa manliligaw mo ako or anything ha..just as a bestfriend." _

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "I keep shooting her down. Like..all the time. Kaso ayun nga..ang kulit. It's actually annoying now. What little chance she had got erased kasi parang..ewan. Yun bang the endearing shit she tries to do to get me to like her is just..nothing now."

_ "Ano ba kasi ginagawa?" _

"Basically the exact same stuff she did nung niligawan niya ako the first time."

_ "Which is?" _

"Shows up outside my classroom with flowers and stuff, which..idek HOW kasi di naman na siya student. Stuff like aabangan ako sa labas ng school to ask me out..lam mo naman."

Tumango-tango si Wendy.  _ "Now that I think about it..Parating may tao pag gumagalaw yun." _

"She tends to put me on the spot." Sabi ni Rosie. "Tipong alam ng lahat na manliligaw siya tapos kapag nag-no ako..it makes me look bad kasi 'd'awwww why would you shoot her down? Ang sweet kaya!' yung reactions ng mga tao. My classmates are a prime example. Like, tangina. Edi kayo tumanggap ng bulaklak, kayo makipag-date! Sweet pala eh. Pota."

_ "You're so worked up."  _ Biro ni Wendy.

"Para kasing tanga. I don't know why I fell for that.."

_ "Sweet naman talaga." _

"Yeah. I front of other people."

_ "Hmm." _

Uminom si Rosie ng tubig. "I talked to Chanyeol too. Skl."

Ngumiti si Wendy.  _ "How did that go?" _

"Guy laughed at me."

_ "Legit?" _

"Yep. Said something about how he loves me pero tropang hilaw na mangga lang daw talaga."

_ "Huh. Did not see that coming at all." _

Ngiting aso na si Rosie. "We're you worried?"

_ "Chanyeol is you except guy. Man could be a formidable rival kung sakali." _

Tumango si Rosie. Pinanuod ang bestfriend niya na nagtitiklop ng ginamit na tissues at nililinis ang lamesa ng café na kinainan (habit na mula pagkabata nila. Para daw mapadali ang trabaho ng magba-bus nung table.) "You're my bestfriend." Sabi niya.

Tumigil si Wendy sa pag-aayos ng knife and fork. Bumuntong-hininga.  _ "Still.." _

"Theungwan.."

_ "Rothie?" _

"I'm getting there."

_ "Don't rush. Whenever you're ready..I'll catch you anytime." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tinitigan ni Wendy ang hawak na papeles. Huminga ng malalim. 

Inisip na yun na yun. Dalawang taon na tinrabaho, kayod sa aral, kayod sa pakikisama sa mga kaklase, kayod sa pagbuo ng buhay sa Canada na mag-isa lang siya.

Nandun na lahat sa hawak niyang pirmado na certificate na nagsasabing Master of Math na siya, diploma to follow. 

Nagsimula siyang maglakad pauwi. Minapa ang schedule sa utak. Pinlano ang natitirang mga araw, inisip kung dumating na ang pina-balikbayan box niya na gamit sa Pilipinas. 

Naisip niyang tawagan ang mga magulang niya. Dumukot sa bulsa para sa cellphone, nginitian ang wallpaper (si Rosie. Tulog. Kuha nung huli niyang uwi.) tapos binuksan ang facetime app. 

Lumiko ang daliri niya sa contact. Two ng speed dial ang pinindot imbes na One.

Sumagot agad ang tinawagan. Hingal.

Kumunot ang noo ni Wendy. Taka. "What are you doing?" Tanong niya.

_ "Running."  _ Sagot sa kanya. Bumukas ang camera. Bumungad ang bestfriend niya. 

Natapilok si Wendy.

_ "Huy para kang gago."  _ Comment ni Rosie.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Sigaw ni Wendy habang tumatayo.

Tumingin si Rosie sa sarili. Kibit-balikat. Tuloy lang sa takbo.  _ "Colorblind ka na ba? It's a pink sportsbra. Like all my other sportsbras. Also two day old, Cheeto stained sweatpants." _

Umupo si Wendy sa isang bench na nadaanan. 

_ "Ay."  _ Comment ni Rosie sa nakita.  _ "Tignan mo to. Sabi na nga ba eh. Ikaw ay naaakit sa akin."  _ Ngiting pang-asar na dugtong.

Talunan yung tawa ni Wendy. "I'm literally courting you." Sagot niya.

_ "Mhmm. Sure." _

"Rosie.."

_ "Bahala ka diyan." _

"Thanks for the support."

_ "You're welcome, besfran!" _

Hindi na pinatay ni Wendy ang tawag. Iniwan na lang niyang tumatakbo padin sa treadmill ang bestfriend niya habang binago niya ang direction niya at naglakad nalang papunta sa paborito niyang café.

_ "Para kang vlogger sa gawa mo."  _ Comment ni Rosie pagkatapos siyang lingunin saglit. 

"I should get a selfie stick you think? Para fits the aesthetic." Sagot ni Wendy.

_ "Di bagay sayo." _

"How mean."

Tumawa lang si Rosie. Nakapila na si Wendy sa counter ng café. "Are you going somewhere after that?" Tanong niya kay Rosie.

_ "Diretso bahay. Friday eh." _

"Oh anmeron sa Friday?"

_ "Nagsusuntukan kami ni Jisoo sa Mortal Kombat. Saks na pangtanggal ng lahat ng inis namin with each other for the week." _

"Ayos naman pala housemate situation niyo!" Natatawang asar ni Wendy.

_ "Every week is hell week, Seungwan. She's SO annoying." _

"Ingat ka diyan baka kay Soo ka pa mainlababo." Sabi ni Wendy habang kinukuha ang na-order na kape.

_ "Takot ka?" _

"Slight."

Ngumiti si Rosie.  _ "Wala kang kalaban." _

"For now.."

_ "Hmm. Bakit ka nga pala tumawag?"  _ Tanong ni Rosie habang kinukuha ang nakasabit na towel sa huminto na na treadmill. Pinunasan ang pawis. 

Si Wendy naman ang namawis. "Wanted to watch you work out." Biro niya.

_ "Bastos ka." _

"Luh?"

_ "Ang harot." _

Tumawa si Wendy. Nag finger gun kay Rosie. "Master of Math na ako." Kwento niya ng original reason kung bakit siya tumawag.

Tumalon si Rosie.  _ "Yun oh! Achievement unlocked!"  _ Masayang sigaw. Kinalabit ang mga kasamang nagwo-work out sa gym tapos binalitaan.  _ "Guys! Master of Math na bestfriend ko! Can I hear a wooooooo!!!" _

Nag-woo naman ang mga tao sa paligid ni Rosie. Nakatanggap si Wendy ng ilang congrats.

Natawa nalang siya. Tamang nuod sa nagce-celebrate mag-isa na bestfriend niya. Hinayaan lang hanggang tumigil tapos nginitian ng mapirmi na ito ng upo sa bench na nasa dressing room. 

"Ayos ka na?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Tumango si Rosie. Nakangiti padin.  _ "Still excited af."  _ Sagot nito.

Tumitig lang si Wendy. "I love you." Sabi niya.

Namula naman si Rosie. Saglit na nagka-motion sickness si Wendy nang umalog ang camera. "Kilig ka noh? Yan tayo eh." Asar niya.

_ "Kapal ng mukha mo. Pakyu."  _ Sagot ni Rosie. Tumikhim.  _ "Slight."  _ Mahinang dugtong.

"Ayieeeeeeeee! Shet!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

_ "Lul. Wag kang excited masyado! Kilig lang ako kasi..ibig sabihin uuwi ka na." _

Sumimangot si Wendy. "About that.."

_ "Hoy walang ganyanan.." _

"Baka magtagal pa ako dito..Doctorate naman daw.." 

Nabura ang ngiti ni Rosie. Umiling.  _ "But.." _

"I know.."

Suminghot ang kausap ni Wendy. Nag-twitch yung kanang mata.  _ "I'm going to cry.."  _ Mahinang announcement. Parang bata na inagawan ng paboritong lollipop.

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Buti nalang joke lang." Sabi niya ng pang-asar. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Rosie.  _ "Lam mo?"  _ Tanong niya.

"Yes besfran?" Sagot ni Wendy.

_ "Pakyu ka. Umuwi ka na ng makutusan kita ng maayos." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di ba kayo tumitigil sa paguusap?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Rosie. "Simula nung nanligaw yang si Wendy eh di na kita nakitang hindi mo siya dala sa cellphone mo kahit saan dito sa condo ka magpunta."

Nakaupo silang dalawa sa sofa. Nakasandal ang cellphone ni Rosie sa isang stand sa gitna nila. 

Nasa screen si Wendy. Tamang nakikinuod sa nagaganap sa TV nila Jisoo at Rosie na Mortal Kombat character choices.

_ "Rothie..G mo naman si Sub-Zero dali na! Pantanga choices mo puro babae eh!"  _ Yakag ni Wendy.

"What's your problem with girl characters?!" Sagot ni Rosie sa comment ni Wendy. "Eh sa gusto ko yung si Mileena kasi Pink yung damit niya bakit ba?!"

Kumaway si Jisoo sa mukha ni Rosie. "Pansinin mo ako huy." Sabi nito.

Pinalis ni Rosie ang kamay ni Jisoo. "Mamaya ka na, pota. This is a proper argument." 

"Tanginang buset. Fine." Sagot ni Jisoo. Ni-lock ang character niya kay Scorpion. 

_ "Ayan na, Rosie! Pick Sub-Zero na dali para masaya!"  _ Sigaw ni Wendy.  _ "Memorize mo din naman combos nun eh!" _

"Tsk." Sagot ni Rosie. Sinunod ang suggestion ng bestfriend. "Pag ako natalo, ikaw may kasalanan."

"Di naman sa characters yun nalalaman. Skillsets yan." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Nagsimula na ang match. Tamang woo! lang sa background si Wendy tuwing nakaka-land ng damage ang character ng bestfriend niya.

"Pakadaya ni Roseanne amputa." Sabi ni Jisoo. "May sariling hypeman."

_ "Di ka pa yata marunong eh." _ Trashtalk ni Wendy kay Jisoo na pinakyu lang siya.

Natawa si Rosie. "Naalala niyo nung bata tayo tas puro ganto lang ginagawa natin?" Tanong niya. Naga-attempt ng combo. 

"Winasak mo yung controller ko nun sa Playstation nung natalo ka. Oo, naaalala ko." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

_ "Oof. Nice block!"  _ Sigaw ni Wendy.  _ "Simple ng life dati noh?" _ Pahabol na comment.

"Tru. Tamang larong kalsada tapos Playstation solb na." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Ngayon eh may pantanga ng issue tulad ng dalawang boplaks na mag bespren na nagkakainlaban pero ang bobo ng timing parati. Kesyo may ex na umaaligid, may jowa yung isa sa kanila..ganern. Ang dumbshit." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nag-whoop. Naka-score kasi ng isang  _ "FINISH HIM!"  _ para sa character niya.

Binagsak ni Rosie ang controller. "Kakainis amputspa." Comment sa pagkatalo. 

Pinanuod nilang tatlo ang animation ng Fatality. Sabay-sabay na bumuntong-hininga ng matapos at bumalik sa main menu ang screen. 

_ "Kami na gagawa ng timing namin ngayon. Screw the Universe. Kung gagawin niyang complicated..Papasimplehin namin. Kasi Rothie and Theungwan..is the real OTP here."  _ Sabi ni Wendy.

"Kinilig nanaman si Roseanne amputa." Natatawang sabi ni Jisoo. "Nag-vibrate yung buong sofa eh. Mag-jowaan na kayo utang na loob naman!"

"Ang tangina mo talaga kahit kelan!" Reklamo ni Rosie kay Jisoo. May kasama pang sampal. "Sumbungera amputek yan!"

Tumawa si Wendy.  _ "Iniinis ka niyan para makarami ng rounds."  _ Asar niya.

"Dito nalang nakaka-rounds kay Roseanne eh." Pabirong dugtong ni Jisoo. Hinihimas ang pisngi na tinamaan.

"Gago kayo ha!" Sigaw ni Rosie."Simula bata tayo pag nag join forces kayo eh paborito niyo akong asarin noh?"

"Iiyak ka na ba?" Asar ni Jisoo.

"Masyado kayong fixated sakin. Move on, move on din pag may time." Sarcastic na comment ni Rosie. 

"Masarap ka kasi." Sabay na comment nila Jisoo at Wendy.

"Ohsige. GG mo lang yang ganyang trip, Seungwan. Di kita sasagutin. Mygahd. The betrayal!" Sabi ni Rosie.

Sumimangot si Wendy.  _ "Pakyu ka, Jisoo. Tumigil na nga tayo!"  _ Sigaw niya.

"Luh ang gago!" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Balimbing na, under pa. Perfect jowa ayieeeeee! Sasagutin na yaaaaaaan!"

"Konting-konti nalang, no lie." Sabi ni Rosie.

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Wendy.  _ "Di nga?"  _ Hopeful na tanong.

Tumango si Rosie. "Konting-konti nalang ipapapatay ko na kayo ni Soo. Worst bestfriends ever."

Sabay na nag-pout ang dalawang kausap ni Rosie. 

"Di nga?" Sabay din na sabi. 

Kumurap si Rosie. "Luh wag kayong parang ewan! Panget niyo." 

Nagtaas ng kilay si Wendy kay Jisoo.  _ "Erp. Naalala mo ginagawa natin dati pag tinotopak si Rosie?"  _ Nakangiting tanong.

Ngumiti nadin si Jisoo. "Ay. Oo naman!" Sagot nito.

_ "Game mo na. Twice the power kasi wala ako."  _

"AY! ALAM KO NA YAN! SUBUKAN MO LANG TALAGA, JISOO! SASAPAKIN KITA!" Sigaw ni Rosie.

Sinunggaban ni Jisoo si Rosie. Tamang tackle sa sofa tapos kiniliti. 

"SEUNGWAN PASIMUNO KANG GAGO KA!!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Tumatawa na. "PARANG FIVE YEARS OLD AMPUTA!"

"LABYU, ROSEANNE!" Sagot nila Wendy at Jisoo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Makakauwi ka ba?" Pabulong na tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy.

Nakahiga na siya sa kama niya. Prepped for sleep, humihikab-hikab. 

Malungkot na umiling si Wendy.  _ "I tried..daming last minute stuff.." _

"Graduation mo din nga pala yun noh?"

_ "Mhmm..personally..I don't think I need to be there. Kaso ni-require. Ayoko naman di siputin kasi baka bawiin yung diploma." _

Natawa si Rosie. "Ganun ba yun?"

_ "Can't risk it."  _

"I suppose."

Natahimik sila. Humikab ulit si Rosie.

_ "Go to sleep."  _ Request ni Wendy.

"Ikaw din..get a few hours. Night shift ka sa gawa mo eh." Sagot ni Rosie.

_ "Wala naman pasok bukas. Ayos na yun. At least we get to talk." _

"Not cool if you end up puyat."

_ "Konti nalang..pareho na oras natin. I can tough it out until then." _

"Di naman kailangan."

_ "Felt like doing it." _

"I don't want you putting too much effort, Seungwan. You don't have to."

_ "Hmm.." _

"Bestfriend..advantage." Humikab nanaman si Rosie.

Natawa nalang si Wendy.  _ "Cute."  _ Pabulong na comment.

"Not gonna lie..I could use you being under me right now." 

_ "AY! That can certainly be arranged, Ma'am."  _

"Bastos mo. Umuwi ka muna."

_ "Legit ba?!" _

"Joke lang. Anong akala mo sakin? Di mo pa nga ako nade-date ng personal eh."

_ "Nubayan." _

"Ay tignan mo siya! Umasa."

_ "Mej." _

"Landi mo."

_ "Sayo lang po." _

Tinitigan ni Rosie si Wendy. Ngumiti. "Love you, Seungwan.."

_ "Love you too, Rosie. Goodnight?" _

"Goodnight..konti nalang talaga. Hindi mahirap bumalik basta ikaw ang babalikan."

_ "Don't rush. Whenever you're ready..I'll catch you anytime." _


	21. TWENTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.
> 
> Nalalasahan ko na ang handaan. 
> 
> Sana kayo din! :D

Hindi maintindihan ni Rosie kung bakit hindi niya maabot. Matangkad naman siya, she likes to think. 

Candy lang naman ang gusto niya. 

Kasalukuyan siyang nasa SM. Toka sa weekly grocery para sa supplies nila ni Jisoo sa bahay.

Pikon niyang inangat ang kamay pataas. Di padin abot. Nag-tiptoe. Wala padin. Nag-huff siya. Sinimulang akyatin ang shelf. 

"Miss! Mahuhulog ka na!" Sigaw ng isang boses sa tabi niya. 

Pumalya ang hakbang ni Rosie. Dumulas ang sneakers, nabitawan ang kinakapitan. Nahulog nga. 

"Oof!" Sigaw ng nabagsakan niya.

Mabilis siyang gumulong palayo tapos tumayo at nagpagpag ng damit. Naglahad nadin ng kamay sa nakadapang ate na nadaganan niya. "Shet. Sorry po. Hala!" Sigaw niya. 

Bumangon ang ate. Humarap kay Rosie tapos awkward na naghawi ng buhok para maayos. Kibit-balikat. "Ayos na, Miss." Sabi sa kanya. Di nakatingin. 

Suminghap si Rosie. Tapos niyakap ng mahigpit ang ate. 

"WANNIE!!" Sigaw niya. 

"Luh?" Sabi ng niyakap ni Rosie. Pumiglas ng slight tapos suminghap ng makalayo na at matitigan ng mabuti si Rosie na nakangiti pero paiyak na. 

"Uhhhh…" Sabi nito.

Suminghot si Rosie. "I missed you.." Sabi niya. "Why didn't you tell me nakauwi ka na pala?"

"Okay...Cereals is impakta section and the Candy aisle is a wormhole. Noted. Okay." Comment ng kausap ni Rosie. Huminga ng malalim tapos awkward na tinapik sa balikat si Rosie. "I'm..sorry to have to tell you this but..I'm not your Wendy."

Sumimangot si Rosie. "Bitch ka. Wag naman ganyan!" Sabi niya with matching stomp. Nag-attempt ulit yumakap.

Humakbang paurong ang kausap. Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay. "Legit nga mehn! Do I look like your Wendy?" Sagot sa kanya.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Rosie. 

"Well..yeah..but..fuck. Teka nga." Sabi ng kausap ni Rosie. Huminga ng malalim. Naglahad ng kamay. "Okay. You can call me Wannie. No worries..but..I'm not your Wannie. Shet. Okay. Just call me Boss Wan."

"Di pa tayo for us to attempt that kind of roleplay, Seungwan." Sagot ni Rosie. 

Namula ang kausap niya. "Jesus.." Bulong nito. "The flashbacks.." Nagpahid ng mukha. "Ganto kasi..uhhhh..I feel like ikaw na yung isa sa kinukwento nung iba na wormhole version of ourselves. Uhmmm..I'm not your Wendy..legit. Where I'm from, I'm married to Joy. We have a pet dog named Haetnim, and you..are married to Jisoo. Two kids. Twix and his little sister, an orange Blood Parrot Cichlid named Joohwang, and a dog named Dalgom. Your kids are the cutest things in the planet, inaanak ko pareho."

Umiyak si Rosie. Insta-panic tuloy ang kausap niya.

"Fuck. Ang sakit sa heart na makitang umiiyak ka in any Universe, can you not?" Sabi nito.

"This is a dumb joke. I hate you. Di kita sasagutin! Di pa tayo pero break na agad walanghiya ka!" Sigaw ni Rosie.

May dumating na isa pang tao sa candy aisle. Diretso batok sa kausap ni Rosie. "Bastos ka! Winasak mo pa yata chances nung alternate self mo, yan tayo eh!" 

Nilingon ni Rosie. Si Joy pala. Lalo siyang umiyak. "NAKAKAINIS KA, SEUNGWAN! KUNG MAY PA-SURPRISE KA THIS IS NOT A VERY GOOD ONE!!" 

"Sira-ulo ka, boss Wan. Luh. Anong gagawin natin?" Tanong ni ate mo Joy.

"Shet..sorry naman. Malay ko ba?" Sabi ni ate mo boss Wan.

Sabay nilang nilapitan si Rosie. Umakbay si ate mo Joy kahit pumiglas si Rosie. Di siya pinawalan. Niyakap lang siya. "Teh. Legit. Na-wormhole ka ulit. Sorz naman sa boss ko. Walang filter yan minsan eh. Libre ka nalang namin ng pagkain tapos paliwanag namin sayo ang ganap. Assuming alternate ka nga ni Chip eh panigurado GG ka sa fuds. Also, Ligaya ang itawag mo sa akin."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"My head is spinning." Comment ni Rosie. Nakatitig lang sa dalawang nakaupo sa harapan niya.

"Believe it or not..this wormhole thing is NOT the weirdest shit tropang Itim na Bulbol has experienced since we all met." Sabi ni boss Wan. "Top five tho..I'll give you that."

"Soooo..ex kita sa universe niyo?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Tumango si ate Ligaya. "TOTGA ka niyan." Natatawang comment.

"Maka-TOTGA naman to." Sagot ni boss Wan sa sinabi ni ate Ligaya. "Slight lang." Pabirong dugtong. 

"Ayieeeee!"

"What the fuck." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Yung alternate lang neto ni Wanda nakausap ko dati eh. Gotta admit, ang cool na pati ikaw eh nadaanan." Sabi ni ate Ligaya kay Rosie.

"Joy in our universe is a doozy." Sabi ni Rosie. "Uhmm..mas bagay sa version na to yung name?" 

Tumawa si ate Ligaya. "OG kasi ako. Imitation lang yung sa inyo. Presyong Divisoria."

"Pang-Greenbelt ka." Biro ni boss Wan.

Nag-hairflip si ate Ligaya. "Duh."

Natawa si Rosie. "This is so weird." Sabi niya.

Ngumiti lang ang dalawa niyang kausap. Tumango si ate Ligaya. Nag-lean sa table palapit kay Rosie. "Lapag mo ang kwento from your POV. Para masaya. Kasi di pwedeng side lang ni College Wanda ang opinion na alam namin."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's stopping you?" Tanong ni boss Wan kay Rosie pagkatapos niyang mag-kwento ng talambuhay niya kasama ang bestfriend niya.

"Ha?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Ako lang ba or parang mas mabilis pick-up time ni Chip kesa sa version niya na to?" Sabi ni ate Ligaya.

"Grabe siya!" Offended na reklamo ni Rosie.

Natawa si boss Wan. "Sorry..point tho."

Umiling si Rosie. Sumubo ng nakahain na Red Velvet cake. "Di ko kasi alam isasagot."

"It's like.." Sabi ni ate Ligaya. "Chip nung ang lala ng confused niya kasi lab niya si Jichu pero lab din niya tong si Wanda. Weakness niyo decisions in any Universe noh?"

"Please don't remind me of how my alternate self ended up with that jackass." Pakiusap ni Rosie.

"Wag ka." Sabi ni boss Wan. "Standard kaya yung Jisoo ng Universe namin. Kung effort lang eh wala nang tatalo dun."

"God tier yung spoiled levels ng buong pamilya niya eh." Comment ni ate Ligaya.

"Hmm." Sabi ni Rosie. "Ours is a piece of trash. Pero..kung pagiging tropa ang usapan..legit yun. Maaasahan."

"Can't have everything." Kibit-balikat na comment ni boss Wan. 

"Lampa din ba yung Wendy sa Universe niyo?" Biglang tanong ni ate Ligaya. 

Ngumiti si Rosie. "Sobra." Sagot niya. "Tries her hardest to keep up though..which..I love that about her.."

"Ayos tayo diyan. Sagutin mo na. Pag tinawagan ka mamaya."

"Pantanga naman kung online ko gagawin diba?"

"Yun lang ba talaga hesitation mo?" Tanong ni boss Wan. 

Napaisip si Rosie. Umiling. "Bestfriend ko yun."

"So?"

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does?"

"Hmm."

"Lam mo? Kausapin mo siya. Sabihin mo na yun yung pinakamalaking pumipigil sayo." Suggestion ni ate Ligaya.

Uminom si Rosie ng kape. "Di naman pumipigil. Just a cause for thought. Seungwan is too positive about it though." Kwento niya. "Like..I know..na di kami pareho papayag na ma-damage yung friendship namin coz it means a whole lot more to us than being girlfriends kung sakali..pero.."

"Di mo masasabi kapag andun na eh." Tuloy ni boss Wan. Tumatango.

"Yep. Exactly. You can't tell.."

"Ikukulong mo lang ulit sarili mo sa isa nanamang what if." Sabi ni ate Ligaya.

"Why not right? Is it so wrong to be terrified of that possibility?"

"Di naman."

"There."

"Kausapin mo Wendy mo." Sabi ni boss Wan. "I like to think makikinig yun. If there's a slight chance na may pagkakapareho kami."

"Ay for sure." Sabi ni ate Ligaya. "Pareho na kayong lampa eh. What's another similarity?"

"Not sure if I should be offended or nah." Nakakunot noo na sabi ni boss Wan. 

Ngumiti nalang si Rosie. Inikot-ikot ang straw ng kape niya. "I like to think..mas mataas yung chances na we can make it work..if that helps..ang ayoko lang naman is that tiny other chance na baka hindi and it ends up messing around everything we built up over twenty odd years of being bestfriends."

"Makes sense." Sabi ni ate Ligaya. "Pero bakit di mo nga sagutin na para malaman mo kahihinatnan?"

"Twenty years mahigit na pala eh. That's a hard thing to ruin." Comment ni boss Wan.

Tumango si Rosie. "It is." Comment niya. "That's trust..and familiarity..and yung security na wala nang mas may kilala pa sayo barring your actual family. And..hindi mahirap ma-fall sa bestfriend ko. I was gone the second she promised na sasaluhin na niya ako..kasi..di naman nangangako yun sakin na hindi niya tinupad."

"Eh bakit nga di mo pa sinasagot?" Tanong ni ate Ligaya. 

Inubos ni Rosie ang kape niya. "Who said di ko pa siya sasagutin?" Kinain ang natitirang cake. "Iniintay ko lang kaya na makauwi siya." Nakangiti padin na sabi.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Inayos ang cap, uminom ng hawak na kape. 

Tiningnan niya ang wristwatch niya. Mabilis na Math sa utak para ma-figure out ang time difference. Pasok pa naman sa hinahabol na timing pero di padin niya mapigilang hindi kabahan. 

Sumandal siya sa upuan. Tamang slouch para mailapag ang ulo at maka-pwesto ng 'higa.' Pumikit siya ng ilang minuto. 

Umayos din agad ng upo bilang di naman talaga comfy yung inuupuan niyang waiting chairs. 

Dinukot sa bulsa ang cellphone para mag-games pampalipas-oras. Nawili na sa pagtitig sa wallpaper ng phone niya. Nangiti na mag-isa. 

May umupo sa tabi ni Wendy. Di niya pinansin. 

"Pretty." Sabi ng tumabi kay Wendy. Nakaturo sa phone niya. "Gee-eff mo?" Pahabol na tanong. 

Nilingon ni Wendy ang kumausap sa kanya.

Ngumiti ito. Kumaway pa. "I wasn't gonna make usap you except your boarding pass is like, nakakalat sa empty seat next to you and I saw na we're eroplano seatmates." Sabi nito. "Mabuti to make pakilala to each other para naman comfy the whole flight diba?" Naglahad ng kamay kay Wendy. "I'm Krystal. Ikaw?" Masayang pakilala.

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. "Anukamo?" Di mapigilang comment. 

Nag-hairflip si ate mo Krystal. "Haynako. I'm not going to apologize for the way I make usap. Ikaw nalang mag-adjust." 

"Uhhh..I'm..Wendy?"

"Di ka sure?"

"I'm Wendy."

"Yown. So ano? Gee-eff mo wallpaper?" Sabi ni ate Krystal. Tinuro ulit ang cellphone ni Wendy.

Umiling si Wendy. "God I WISH she's my girlfriend." Pabulong na sagot. "Soon though..maybe..hopefully..whenever she's ready."

"I have pakiramdam your kwento is a great kwento."

"Uhhh.." Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumingin sa relo si ate mo Krystal. "We're stuck sa tabi ng each other for another fourteen or so hours."

"Ahh..okay?"

Sumenyas si ate Krystal kay Wendy. Ngumiti ulit. "Make kwento. Conyo Jesus will make tulong you after."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So ayun.." Ending ni Wendy sa kwento niya kay ate Krystal. 

Nakaupo na silang dalawa sa eroplano. Kakatapos lang ng take-off.

Tumango-tango si ate Krystal. "So your gut feel is she's only not making sagot you yet kasi she's takot na baka it won't work and your friendship will be sira?" Tanong nito.

Tumango din si Wendy. Pumitik pa. "Yes. Kasi..takot din naman ako about the same thing." 

"Hmmm..pakiramdam ko there's a but sa sentence mo."

Ngumiti si Wendy. Determinadong tumango. "I'm scared..BUT..not enough to let us miss that shot at the other better possibility."

"Which is?"

"Rosie..is my bestfriend. There's no one in this planet better for me. Like, she just.." Umiling. Saglit na huminga ng malalim para makolekta ang thoughts. "She's a polar opposite..tipong..yung tahimik ko eh ingay niya..the way na lampa ako is yung pagiging sporty, extreme junkie niya. I eat half a serving of rice..and she eats three bowls..ewan..basta. I don't know if you get what I mean..but..yeah. She makes me better."

"Yung wala ka is what she fills up and that's cause for everything to be whole pag kayo na?"

Pumitik si Wendy. Nag-whoop. "YES! EXACTLY!" Sigaw niya. "CONYO JESUS NGA!"

May ilang pasahero ng eroplano na nag-ssh. Namula si Wendy. Lumagok nalang ng tubig na nakapatong sa tray niya.

Tumango ulit si ate Krystal. "Eh bakit now ka lang nagkaroon ng balls para mag-run after her?"

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Kasi pwede na ngayon. I told her the same thing. Hindi pwede dati kasi makakasagabal ako sa nagpapasaya sa kanya."

"Kasama in your kwento na her ex-jowa is hella controlling kaya. Tsaka you said she was inlababo sayo at some point nung College kayong two."

"They were happy. At least..when I left they were."

"Hmmm."

"Part of it is also coz naduwag din ako dati. When she said she loved me..Nagpadala ako sa same takot I have now na baka pag sumubok kami tapos di naging maayos.."

"You'd lose your bestfriend?"

"Yup."

"Matagal naman na kamo kayo mag bffs."

Nangiti si Wendy. "Twenty years. "

"See!" Sabi ni ate Krystal. "I'm sure that's sapat na bullets na already to make anything work."

"I hope so."

"It is."

Natahimik sila. Dumating ang food cart. Um-order sila ng pagkain pareho. 

Binaba ni ate Krystal ang cellphone niya sa tray. Napansin ni Wendy ang wallpaper. Tinuro. "Loved her book." Comment niya. "Not my usual genre but it's her so I went for it. Lucky you get a selfie with her."

Nilingon ni ate Krystal ang tinutukoy ni Wendy. Tumawa. "That's my ate kaya!"

"Luh?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Ate mo yung author ng 'Shine'?" Gulat na tanong.

Umiling si ate Krystal. "Di noh. I WISH. Coz then that means member ako dapat ng f(x). Kaso my ate Jessica is just this ate who makes utos me all the damn time kasi trip lang niya. I'm actually just making balik from an errand she made me run sa Canada."

"Dahell." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"She gets people making hingi her autograph all the time kasi akala nila she's that SNSD member. Funny shit. We laugh about it all the time."

"Kamukha naman kasi talaga." Bulong ni Wendy. Umiiling. 

"I suppose. Maybe in another Universe?"

"Probably. I'm sure there's a lot of those." Natatawang comment ni Wendy. Alam na sobrang legit ang possibility.

Tumitig sa kanya si ate Krystal. "Now that I think about it. You have kamukha sa orbit ko."

"Sino naman?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Yung bestfriend ng ex ko." 

"Sino ba ex mo?"

"Si Sluggie." Kumurap si ate Krystal. "Yeh. I kinda miss that Bear. I'll make tawag her when we land para I can hitch some hapunan with her and Irene unnie. Fun the twins and their little girl eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumingin sa wristwatch niya si Wendy. Bumuntong-hininga. Naka-set na ang relo niya sa Local time isang oras bago sila mag-land. Alam na pasok padin siya sa hinahabol na timing pero di padin mapigilang hindi kabahan. 

Kinalabit siya ng nakasunod sa kanya na si ate Krystal. "My sundo is already here. Amina your phone para I can punch in my numero. Make tawag me pag kayo na ng bff mo ha! Dinner tayong three. I'd love to meet her."

Natawa si Wendy. Galak na kahit paano eh maayos ang nakatabi niya sa long-haul na flight. Inabot ang dinukot sa bulsa na cellphone. 

Mabilis naman na na-punch ni ate Krystal ang number niya sa cellphone ni Wendy. Binalik din agad sa may-ari tapos mabilis na yumakap with matching beso. "I'm going na, alternate Wendy! Make tawag ha!" Paalam nito bago umalis.

Sinilip ni Wendy ang bagong contact niya nang mawala na sa paningin niya ang kotseng sinakyan nito. Tumawa siya. 

Saved as 'Conyo Jesus.'

\------------------------------------------------------------

Traffic.

"Kabado ako ng malupet." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Baket?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ewan."

"Trip mo mag-yosi? Pakalma."

"Game."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom. This isn't my first graduation. You've taken a million photos already!" Exasperated na comment ni Rosie. 

Nakatayo kasi siya sa harap ng pinakasikat na landmark ng University niya. Tamang siksik sa iba pang fellow graduates na nagpapakuha para maka-pwesto. Kasama si ate Irene na may tagahawak ng gamit sa katabi nito at out of camera frame na si ate Seulgi.

"Go, Pasta!" Sigaw ni mommy Tiffany. "I know this isn't your first graduation pero we have to replace a few displays sa bahay na we can't use anymore so redo." Paliwanag nito.

"On what?" Bulong ni ate Seulgi kay ate Irene.

"Kalahati nung original grad pics niya eh andun yung ex." Natatawang sagot ni ate Irene.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Pikon na sabi ni Rosie.

Dumating si mommy Taeyeon. Isa-isang kinalabit ang pamilya. "Tara na at naka-illegal parking ako." Aya niya. Hingal.

Sumama naman ang lahat. Nagpaiwan ng slight si Rosie para magtali ng sapatos.

May kaguluhan sa bandang kaliwa niya. Isang grupo ng mga tao na nang-aasar sa kasama nilang graduate din. 

"Hoy tanga! Para kang ewan! Mag-pose ka na dali nang matapos na!" Sigaw ng isang girl sa ate na grumaduate. "Naiinitan si Siopao!"

"Tru. Wala kasing nagdala ng payong namfota." Reklamo ng isang girl na nag-aayos ng suot na sunglasses.

"Luh!" Sigaw ng isang ate na yung bartender naman pala sa pinuntahan ni Rosie nung virtual date nila ni Wendy. "Nawawala na yung asawa ko amputek panigurado eh naghanap na yun ng street food, tanga ka kasi, Yerms! Pakabagal! Maghahanap pa tuloy tayo ng di oras!"

"Nawawala yung adoptive nanay at tatay ko!" Sigaw ng graduate. "Also, kayo kaya yung mabagal! Inaantay na ako ni Jowatsong sa bahay!"

"Nag-aano lang yung sila Boss tsaka Madam sa damuhan, babalik din yun. Dali na solo shots mo muna!" Sigaw ng isang ate girl na nakilala ni Rosie bilang si ate Ligaya.

"Slug is SUCH a pushover." Comment ng katabi ni ate Ligaya na si boss Wan naman pala.

Ngumiti si Rosie. Lumapit. "Yo!" Masayang bati niya sa kumpol ng mga tao. 

Nilingon siya. "Ayos! Hello!" Bati ng tatlong nakakakilala sa kanya.

"Yan na asawa mo, Soo." Comment ng graduate. "Pero bakit ka naka-toga, Chip? Anong ganap?"

Tinignan ni Rosie ang kumausap sa kanya. May humila sa laylayan ng toga niya. Napukaw ang attention. Pamangkin niya. 

"Luh shit." Sabi ni Rosie. Binuhat. "Nasaan parentals mo, Yerms?" Tanong niya.

"Di ko din alam eh." Sagot ng bagong graduate. "Baka tama si Ligaya at naga-ano lang somewhere. Malantod yung dalawang yun eh."

"Hu dat, tita Wosie?" Comment ng batang buhat ni Rosie.

Natawa ang magkakaibigan. 

Naunang magsalita ang isang ate na natawag na Siopao kanina lang. "Alternate Yerms is the cutest, holyshit!"

"Ay fuki." Sabi ng bagong graduate. Hinubad ang suot na graduation cap. "Pinanganak ako ng legit ni Madam."

Naliwanagan naman si Rosie. Para kasing slightly grown version lang ng pamangkin niya.

"Wow..Wormhole." Sabi ni Yeri. Yung pamangkin ni Rosie. Hindi yung graduate.

"I know." Nakangiting comment ng isa pang ate na lumapit naman kay Rosie tapos ngumiti.

"Lisa! Kala ko nasa Europe kayo ni Jennie?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Wormhole. Call me Cardo." Sagot sa kanya. Tinuro ang kaibigan na bagong graduate na nakanganga lang sa mga ganap. "T1 nalang itawag mo dun sa isang yun."

Napapitik si Rosie. "Ah! Na-kwento kayo sakin nila ate Ligaya tsaka boss Wan! NICE." Nakangiti niyang sabi. "I guess I met the whole squad now."

"Tropang Itim na Bulbol. Yep." Sabi ni ate Siopao.

May biglang humablot sa batang buhat ni Rosie. Nagsilingunan silang mga nag-uusap. 

"Mygod, Yerms!" Sigaw ng ate pala ni Rosie. "What did your Mama and I tell you NOT to do?" 

"Uhhh.." Sagot ni Yeri.

Hulas na dumating si ate Seulgi. Bitbit padin ang bag ni ate Irene, bag ni Yeri, bag ni Rosie, bag niya na sarili. "Yung..anak..ko." Mahinang comment. Umupo.

"Sowy mommy!" Sabi ni Yeri kay ate Irene. Yumakap ng mahigpit. 

Tumang-tango lang si ate Irene. "Don't make us run like that anymore okay? Di kaya ng Mama mo. You know her."

Tumango nadin si Yeri. "Okay, mommy!" Tinuro si bagong graduate na si T1. "Look! Das me."

Lumingon si ate Irene sa tinutukoy ni Yeri. Suminghap. "Luh."

"Legit nga the wormhole theory." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. Bumulagta.

"Ay. Di nakuha ni alternate Seulgi yung stamina nung original." Comment ni boss Wan. Nag fist pump. "Good one, Universe!" Sigaw sa langit. "Thank you!"

"Legit ba the stamina nung Slug sa Universe niyo?" Pang-asar na tanong ni ate Irene.

"Gurl!" Sigaw ni ate Ligaya. "Oo. AS IN. Yung alternate mo na yung nagta-tap out."

"God tier." Comment ni ate niyo Cardo. Natatawa. "Haliparot pa si Madam sa lagay na yun ha! Says a lot." 

"So..I still end up with Irene in your Universe?" Tanong ng naka-recover at nakatayo na sa tabi ni ate Irene na si ate Seulgi.

"Yep." Sagot ni boss Wan. "Three kids. Yung kambal na saging and their little sister. Inaanak ko din lahat."

"Well..technically..ampon kami lahat nung dalawang yun." Sabi ni Cardo. "Mahabang kwento. Daming chapters. Tapos na but not really."

"Anak padin pala natin si Yerms eh." Biro ni ate Irene kay ate Seulgi. "Keri na."

"Knew you're the one from the get-go." Sagot ni ate Seulgi. May sweet na halik sa noo ng asawa. 

Kinilig silang lahat na nanunuod. 

"Sana all kayang halikan sa noo yung bestfriend." Comment ni Rosie.

"Etong Yerms namin eh dimunyung isinuka ng impyerno though.." Sabi ni ate Ligaya kila ate Irene at ate Seulgi. "Mabait ng di hamak yung Yerms niyo. Cute pa."

"Grabe kayo sakin!" Sigaw ni alternate Yeri na tawagin nalang talaga natin na T1. 

"Saan ka grumaduate?" Tanong ni ate Seulgi kay T1. 

"Med school. Alternate Chip? Ka-batch pala kita. Ayos!" Sagot ni T1.

"Law." Sagot ni Rosie. Nakangiti. 

"What's med school? I want that." Comment ni Yeri. 

Ngumiti si T1. Nilapitan ang bata tapos tinapik sa noo. "Mahaba-haba pa yung tatakbuhin mo alternate self." Sabi niya. "Sana eh..makahanap kadin ng mga kaibigan na katulad ng tropang Itim na Bulbol..tsaka ng jowatsong na katulad ng sakin."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaya mo na ba?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Wendy. 

Nakaparada sila sa parking ng isang restaurant. Katabi ng minivan ng pamilya ng bestfriend nila.

"Di pa." Sagot ni Wendy.

Tumingin sa relo niya sa Jisoo. Dumukot sa bulsa ng hoodie para sa yosi at nagsindi ng isa. "Hate to break it you bruh, pero may appointment pa ako." Sabi niya.

"Ano naman?"

"Wala ka na dun."

"Parang di tropa eh."

"Pakyu."

"Game na mehn. Usap nalang palit sa tulay mo samin ni Rosie." Yakag ni Wendy.

Humithit si Jisoo. "Pota. Nahulog ako. Mygahd." Umiling. "Jinowa ko si SooJoo, pang-limang date namin. Oks ka na?"

"YUN OH! I OWE ROSIE A HUNDRED BUCKS!" Masayang sigaw ni Wendy.

"Tangina niyo?!" Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Pumusta yun na mahuhulog ka sa nilalandi mo kaya sa kanya ka magalit wag sakin. I bet on the opposite." Paliwanag ni Wendy.

"Pukingina." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Sumbong kita kay Roseanne na nilaglag mo siya."

"Go ahead."

"Wag ka sanang sagutin."

"Wag sana kayo magtagal ng jowa mo."

"Titirik yung barko niyo ni Roseanne." Banta ni Jisoo.

"Tsong. Nakauwi na ako. Putangina ng lahat. Wala nang pipigil." Nakangiti na sagot ni Wendy. Tumango tapos bumaba ng kotse.


	22. TWENTY-ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21.
> 
> Not virtual date, Rothie and Theungwan style.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Graduation mo nakasimangot ka." Sabi ni ate Irene kay Rosie.

Kibit-balikat ang sagot. "Seungwan's not picking up any of my skype calls." Malungkot na balita niya. 

"Baka nagpe-prep." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. Sinusubuan ng pagkain si Yeri. "Diba graduation din nun today?"

"Not until the morning." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Cheer up, Pasta." Nakangiting sabi ni mommy Tiffany. 

"We have a feeling may reason kung bakit di sumasagot yung bestfriend mo." Sabi ni mommy Taeyeon.

"What else is a good reason? Kahit tulog yun eh gumigising just to pick up within thirty seconds." Nakasimangot at nakatitig sa cellphone na sabi ni Rosie.

"Sana all. Si Slug eh inaabot ng tatlong araw bago magreply sa text or mag call back." Comment ni ate Irene.

"Take it to the judge, Bun." Sagot ni ate Seulgi. "Pipirma ako GG lang."

"Game na?"

"Game na."

"Weekends ka kay Yerms."

"G lang. Basta buong linggo sayo."

"Luh may magdi-divorce pa yata." Biro ni mommy Taeyeon.

"Yan tayo eh." Asar ni mommy Tiffany.

Nag-apir sila ate Irene tsaka ate Seulgi. 

"Buti nalang walang pre-nup!" Sigaw nila ng sabay. Tumatawa.

"Para kayong ewan." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Ginayuma lang ako niyan ng ate mo eh." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. "Tsk. Wala nang mas kokorni pa pag jinowa mo the bestfriend. Para lang kayong mag-tropa who are committed to only having sex with each other for forever." Pabiro padin na dugtong.

"How cynical." Sabi ni ate Irene kay ate Seulgi. Nakangiti. "You say that after one child together, as if di mo na-enjoy nung ginagawa natin yang si Yerms."

"Ang bastus." 

Tumawa sila lahat sa lamesa. 

Tumingin si mommy Taeyeon sa cellphone nito. Tumango. "May pahabol na guest. Ays lang ba sa bagong graduate?" Tanong niya.

"Dear god, Mommy." Sabi ni Rosie kay mommy Tiffany. "Please tell me you did not invite half the freakin' planet again."

"This is a family gathering!" Sagot ni mommy Tiffany. "Why would I invite someone else? Baka si Taengoo!"

"Hoy di kaya!" Sagot naman ni mommy Taeyeon nang malipat ang attention sa kanya ng lahat. "Guest invited themselves. Kakatext nga lang eh. Andito na daw siya."

"Shoulda just gone and got wasted with Jisoo." Sabi ni Rosie. Umiiling. "Eto nanaman po tayo sa pakikibagay sa mga taong di ko naman kilala."

"Uy!" Biglang sabi ni ate Irene sa isang tao sa likod ni Rosie.

"Aba ayos tayo diyan!" Sigaw ni ate Seulgi. "Sabi ko na eh!"

Tumawa ang parents ni Rosie. May tumapik sa balikat niya kaya siya napalingon.

Diretso sa ngiti ng bestfriend niya. 

"Yo." Bati ni Wendy. Jazz hands style. "Soup prize, besfran!"

Tumapon kay Yeri yung mangkok ng soup na natabig ni Rosie dahil sa bilis ng tayo niya para makayakap kay Wendy.

Binuhat lang siya tapos inikot gaya ng ginawa nung unang graduation niya.

Siniksik nalang ni Rosie ang sarili sa leeg ni Wendy nang maibaba siya.

"I missed you, besfran." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Kaya pala di ka sumasagot." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Di ka din sumasagot eh." Biro ni Wendy.

"Lapit na."

"Within thirty seconds?"

"Not here, Seungwan."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to answer then."

"After this?"

"After this."

"AYIIIIEEEEEEEEEE ANG SWEET!!" Sigaw ni Mommy Tiffany.

Tumawa sila Wendy at Rosie. Umupo na sa table. Magkatabi gaya ng usual na pwesto.

Ang tanging bago lang ay ang magkahawak nilang kamay sa ilalim ng lamesa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Literally perfect for each other." Sabi ni ate Irene.

"Kung ano yung ikina-sweet ni Rosie." Comment ni ate Seulgi. "Yun naman yung ikina-G nung ate sa bardagulan." Umiiling pero nakangiti na tuloy lang sa paga-alaga kay Yeri.

"May reklamo ka ba?!" Sigaw ni ate Irene. 

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si ate Seulgi. "Wala grabe siya. Mahal na mahal ko nga feels ng pagiging under sayo eh. Oyeah. Labyu!" Sagot ni ate Seulgi.

"Pag sinubukan namin ni Fany yang ginagawa niyo eh magkakalat lang kami sa lamesa." Entry ni mommy Taeyeon.

"I think it's cute. About time you two upgraded titles." Sabi ni mommy Tiffany.

Magkahawak padin kasi sila Rosie at Wendy ng kamay. Advantage ng malala na magkaiba ng dominant hand kaya payapang nakakakain pareho.

"Inggit lang kayo." Banat ni Rosie.

"Sagutin mo na ako." Comment ni Wendy. "Para lalo sila mainggit."

"Mamaya na nga! Ang kulit ng pwet mo eh!" 

"Pakatagal. Excited na ako!!"

"Maghintay ka."

"Nubayan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di pwedeng uwi mo lang yung surprise." Sabi ni mommy Taeyeon kay Wendy.

"Anak ka nila Yoona tsaka Seobb. Impossible you don't have something else planned." Sabi naman ni mommy Tiffany.

Ngumiti si Wendy. Tinaas ang kamay ni Rosie na hawak niya padin. "Papaalam ko po tong si Rothie for later actually. Kasi..yes. I do have a date planned."

"First date 2.0? Ayos tayo diyan." Sabi ni ate Seulgi.

"Sana all dine-date." Comment ni ate Irene.

"Babysit niyo si Yerms ulit sa Sabado?" Biglang tanong ni ate Seulgi kila Wendy at Rosie. "Iso-SOGO ko lang ulit asawa ko nang matahimik."

"Apakabastos ng bunganga mo bakit ka ganyan?!" Reklamo ni ate Irene kay ate Seulgi na tinawanan lang siya lalo na nang makitang tumango sila Wendy at Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Bumulagta si Rosie sa kama niya. Binilang ang nakadikit na glow in the dark stars sa ceiling ng kwarto niya sa bahay ng parentals. 

Saglit na inisip kung ano ang ginagawa ng kasama niyang magdikit ng lahat ng yun.

Kinapa niya ang cellphone para tawagan. Sagot in thirty seconds.

_ "Heeeeeeeeey!"  _

"Kala ko ba ide-date mo ako?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

_ "Oo nga."  _ Sagot ni Wendy.

"Why am I in my parent's house then?" 

_ "Kasi nagpapa-pogi pa ako?" _

"Para kang gago. For what?"

_ "Wala lang. Para malaglag panty mo?" _

"Bastos!" Natatawang sagot ni Rosie. "Bastos ka. I don't have sex on the first date, Seungwan."

_ "Technically..this is our second date." _

"Legit ka talaga noh? Ano ba talaga tinapos mo sa Canada? Master of Math with a minor in Landi?"

Natawa si Wendy. _ "Ui grabe siya!"  _ Offended na sagot.  _ "Di kaya! Major subject yung landi." _

"Mhmm. Paguusapan natin yan mamaya."

_ "Oof. Di pa tayo pero doghouse na agad ako." _

"Bestfriend style usap?" Offer ni Rosie.

_ "Bawal gamitin for future arguments ha!"  _ Sagot ni Wendy.

"I'm not that petty."

_ "Course you aren't. Mhmm." _

"Dalian mo pagpapa-pogi diyan! Pakabagal kumilos eh."

_ "Oo na po, Kamahalan." _

Natahimik sila. Nagpadala ng facetime request si Rosie na in-accept agad ng bestfriend niya.

_ "Di ako matatapos pag andyan ka."  _ Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Mabilis lang." Sabi ni Rosie. "I want to see your face when I say what I want to say."

Ngumiti si Wendy.  _ "Okay..tell me then." _

Ngumiti nadin si Rosie. "Matagal nang nalaglag panty ko sayo."

Binaba ni Wendy ang tawag. Tumawa nalang si Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes ang layo ng bahay nila Wendy mula sa bahay nila Rosie. 

Kinaya niyang takbuhin in five. 

Di na niya pinansin ang gulat na itsurahan ng nagbukas ng pintuan na inulan niya ng katok. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Si Wendy yung tumakbo pero hingal nadin si Rosie. 

May kasama pang hilo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dalawang tapik sa balikat ni Wendy bago siya mahinang tinulak palayo ni Rosie. 

Nag-push up siya. Saglit na nawala ulit sa wisyo nang makita ang itsura ng nasa ilalim niya.

Balik lang sila sa unang ginagawa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Holyshit." Bulong ni Rosie. "I REALLY regret not going for it dati."

"Samedt." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Goddamn. It's been a while.."

"Could have been making out a long time ago..shit. Ang boplaks natin dati mygahd."

"Ugh. I KNOW."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"We gotta stop." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Mhmm. Di pa tayo and you're halfway through second base already." Sabi ni Rosie.

Bumangon na ng maayos si Wendy. Umupo sa paanan ng kama ni Rosie.

Saks na distance sa isa't-isa. 

Tumango si Rosie. Tumango si Wendy.

"I'd say sorry but.." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Don't." Sagot ni Rosie. Inayos ang gulo-gulong buhok, ibinaba ulit ang nakataas na t-shirt. 

"I..mukha na akong nagkasala." Sabi ni Wendy. Tumingin sa sarili.

"Samedt." Sagot ni Rosie. 

"Sabi ko papapogi ako eh. Litse ka."

"Luh? Ako pa talaga sinisi mo eh ikaw yung tumakbo dito para lang manghalik ng di mo jowa!"

Tumingin sa wristwatch niya si Wendy. Natatawang umiling tapos tumayo. Naglahad ng kamay kay Rosie. "Tara na nga at mag-date!" Aya niya.

Hinawakan ni Rosie ang kamay ni Wendy. Nagpahila na hanggang magkatabi na sila ng tayo. 

"Anong trip natin tonight?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Secret." May pakindat na sagot ni Wendy. 

"Walang clue?"

Nag-isip saglit si Wendy. "Ayos na itsura natin. Madudumihan din naman." Tanging sagot.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Paintball." Mangha na sabi ni Rosie nang makababa siya ng kotse.

Ngumiti ang nagbukas ng pintuan para sa kanya.

"Paintball." Sabi ni Wendy. "Fun."

"Are we on different teams?"

"One on one."

"NICE!"

Lumakad sila papunta sa front desk. Dumaan sa lahat ng process bago ang main event. Safety training (di sila pareho nakinig), how to use the paintball guns (full focus silang mag-bestfriend), layout ng play area, rules of the game.

Tumango si Rosie habang hinihigpitan ang suot na helmet. Tinuro si Wendy. "When I'm done with you..You'll be pinker than the pinkest thing in all of Mommy Tiffany's things." Banta niya.

Tumawa lang si Wendy. Tinutok kay Rosie ang hawak na paintball gun, nag-mime na pinull ang trigger. "Tsaka mo na sabihin yan after mo malaman kung ano talaga yung lasa ng color Blue." Sagot nito.

Nagtinginan sila nang matapos maiayos ang mga sarili sa lahat ng gear.

"This is war, Rothie." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Walang bestfriend bestfriend, Theungwan." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Kalimutan mo munang nililigawan kita."

"Pag natalo ako di kita sasagutin."

"Napaka-putangina ng condition!"

"Joke lang gags to." Natatawang sabi ni Rosie. "You're an excellent kisser, besfran. I'm not letting myself not have any more of that."

"Better not." Sagot ni Wendy.

Tumango sila sa isa't-isa. Pumasok na sa 'arena.' 

Tumigil sa bukana ng malawak na play area.

"With that said.." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Thirty seconds headstart tapos magkalimutan na tayo for about two hours?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Game."

"Game."

Tumakbo sila in two different directions. Huminto bago tuluyang hindi magkakitaan tapos hinarap ang isa't-isa.

"Psst. Rothie." Tawag ni Wendy.

"Yeh, Theungwan?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Besfran?"

"Besfran."

"Two hours?"

"Two hours."

"Last time I'm allowing you to run away from me."

"Last time I will."

"See you?"

"See you."

"Besfran?"

"Besfran. Girlfriend maybe..at the end of the night?"

"Can't wait."

Sabay nilang tinutok ang mga baril sa kaharap. Sabay din na kinalabit ang trigger, sabay na nagka-splatter ng pintura sa suot na vest.

Blue kay Rosie. Pink kay Wendy.

"Oh fuck you!" Galit na sigaw ni Rosie.

"GG na, tangina mo! Daming ebas! Goodluck!" Sigaw ni Wendy bago tumakbo palayo para magtago.

"Goodluck din sayo hayop ka!" Sagot ni Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Yun oh!" Trashtalk ni Rosie sa nabaril niya. Nag-miss yung actual shot pero nadaplisan ng malupit na splatter sa helmet si Wendy.

"Putangina di ako makakita!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Talo ka na, gags." Asar ni Rosie. Inubos na lahat ng 'bullets' sa bestfriend niyang paikot-ikot nalang sa tinatayuan.

Tinanggal ni Wendy ang helmet tapos pikon na binalibag.

Natatawang lumapit si Rosie. Hinablot siya ni Wendy tapos niyakap. Binulungan. "I get to be yours by the end of this night. Talo man sa paintball..panalo padin sa life."

Hinataw ni Rosie ng baril sa balikat si Wendy. "Wag kang ganyan!" Reklamo niya.

"Kinilig nanaman amputspa." Sabi ni Wendy. Tumatawa. "Sayo lang gumagana linyahan ko."

"Ako lang yung tanga eh."

"Labyu besfran."

"Mhmm. Labyu too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Nagugutom ako." Comment ni Rosie. Kinakalikot ang radyo ng sasakyan. 

"Wala sa schedule ko dinner pero pweds naman isingit." Sagot ni Wendy. "Anong trip mo?"

Pinindot ni Rosie ang USB option sa radyo ng kotse ni Wendy. Kibit-balikat. "Keri na kahit hindi kung makakagulo sa plans mo."

"Plans are mere guides for us. Follow through optional."

"Suzy hat-"

"I'm NOT Suzy. The last thing I want you to feel around me is uncomfortable just coz you want something."

"Hmm.."

"Look, Rosie..I know..that there are some damage that ran deeper than others. I just hope..you'd know that even if there's something more for us..bestfriend mo padin ako. I'm here to fix everything that needs fixing..para you can be yourself again. Para..you can run around all free again. Di yung lagi kang naghe-hesitate at every turn."

"I'm sorry you have to do that."

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Di ikaw ang dapat humihingi ng pasensya. Pero wag na natin isipin yung bakit. Mase-stress lang tayo. It happened..and it sucks ass. But we're here now.."

"All set to make everything fun again?"

"What else is there to do for Rothie and Theungwan? Fun is the backbone of this friendship."

"Ays lang if fun becomes the backbone of the relationship?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm."

Saktong stoplight. Hinawakan ni Wendy ang kamay ni Rosie na nagpipindot parin sa radyo. Inilapit sa labi tapos hinalikan. "Game na. Can't let you go hungry on my watch. Protein?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Ngumiti si Rosie. Di na tinago ang kilig. Sumagot. "Chicken?"

"Cool..Rice or nah?"

"Rice please."

"Noted. Fast food or fancy?"

"What do you think?"

"Fancy? This is a date after all.."

"KKB? Para fair."

"I can roll with that..Dessert?"

"Kinda want macaroons.."

"Okay. Asian or nah?"

"I love you."

Lumingon si Wendy kay Rosie. Ngumiti. 

Kita sa liwanag ng streetlights sa labas ang kislap ng mata. Hinalikan ulit ang hawak padin na kamay ni Rosie. "I love you too.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Fancy daw." Natatawang comment ni Rosie.

Nakaupo sila sa isang table sa Mcdo. Tamang prepare ng orders na 2PC McChicken with rice.

Nilapag ni Wendy sa harap ni Rosie ang plato ng unwrapped na kanin at nahimay na thigh part ng chicken. Trade para sa inaayos padin ni Rosie na order. Usual gawain pero may halo ng kilig sa part nila pareho.

"Wala akong trabaho." Sagot ni Wendy. Kumindat.

"Ugh. What a deadbeat. I'm dating my deadbeat bestfriend." 

"I know right? Yung KKB nato would set me back for a month. Why do you have to order extra rice and gravy and then put it on my tab?"

"Kasalanan ko pang nalimutan ko?"

"Tagal tagal sa pila di naisip yun eh parati naman niyang ginagawa."

"Pakyu."

"Kumain ka na lang."

Tumawa sila. Nagsimula na ngang kumain. 

Nagtanong si Rosie habang binubuksan ang wrap ng extra rice. "Canada. Major in Landi. Elaborate."

Nabilaukan si Wendy sa iniinom na Coke. Matagal bago sumagot. Binato lang siya ng tissue ni Rosie para pamunas. 

"Dali na, Seungwan!" Yakag ni Rosie.

"Uhhh.." Nagpunas ng mukha si Wendy. Sinawsaw ang pinapapak na chicken sa gravy ni Rosie. "Wala naman yun."

"Lul. Weh?"

"Oo nga! Not a lot..just..pag nahihila lang ng classmates. I went for that phase kasi I figured why not?"

"Didja have fun?"

"The ladies..though fun..were not you."

"Wag mo ko idaan sa ganyan, gago ka. Usapang bestfriend to."

"Nubayan."

"Look..I'm not mad. Ginawa ko din yan back in college. Don't have a leg to stand on."

"Yeah but yours was different. You went full alcoholic. I fucked around."

"Nice one."

"I realize that was a blunt way to put it..tangina.." Sabi ni Wendy. Uminom na lang ulit ng Coke.

Natawa si Rosie. "Ayos lang yan, Seungwan." Sabi niya. "Did you at least learn something from it?"

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Yep." Nagsawsaw ulit ng chicken. Kumain tapos kumindat ng malunok ang nasa bibig. "Learned a lot of neat tricks I'm DYING to try out."

Namukol ulit si Rosie. Yung takip naman ng gravy. Tumawa sa offended na splutter ni Wendy nang kumalat ang gravy sa suot na puting t-shirt. 

"Bastos ka!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Lul. Ikaw bastos dito eh. Seryosong tanungan napaka-harot." Banat ni Rosie.

"Kainis." Sinimulang punasan ni Wendy ang kalat sa damit. Bumuntong-hininga. "Keri na lang din. I'm trying to be more honest around you. So naka-shut off lahat ng filters ko."

"Mhhm. Answer my question properly, Seungwan."

Ibinaba ni Wendy ang pinamunas na tissue sa lamesa. Nag-angat ng tingin para sa maximum eye contact. "I learned..that whatever I do..sayo padin ang bagsak ko. I learned..that kahit anong attempt ko na tumakbo..babalik at babalik padin ako sa wala na akong makikita at mamahalin katulad ng pagmamahal ko sa bestfriend ko. I learned..na kahit late..I can still catch up..if she lets me catch up..kasi..she always meets me right in the middle where she always is."

"Like I have a choice." Biro ni Rosie. Failed effort para itago ang kilig. 

"You always have a choice, Rosie." Sabi ni Wendy. "I'm just here hoping you'd go for the bestfriend choice this time."

"I already did, Seungwan."

"Then I'm all for making you feel like that's the best choice you'd ever make in this lifetime."

"Di pa kita sinasagot ha.."

"Somewhere fitting?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Pero lika na muna. I still have another thing planned for tonight."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do most Filipino rom-coms have the same plot?" Pabulong na tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie. 

Nasa sinehan sila. Tamang hanap ng pinaka less viewed na pelikula based sa kung ilang tao ang pumasok sa loob ng screening area nung nakatayo sila sa harap ng ticket booth. 

Kumain ng popcorn si Rosie mula sa malaking tub na nakapatong sa armrest na nakagitna sa kanila. Kibit-balikat. "Ewan. Anong plot ba ibig mong sabihin?"

"Yung plot na guy is an asshole, ate girl is goody two shoes slash damsel in distress, tapos guy meets the girl and then may mafi-feel si kuya pero pa-cool siya kaya ang way niya to show affection is to be even more of an asshole kay ate na for some inexplicable reason falls for him anyway. What the fuck. The red flags bruh."

Natawa si Rosie. "Makasalita ka about red flags di mo naman napansin yung lahat ng ganun na dala ni Joy."

"Napansin mo yung kay Suzy?"

"Nakatago lahat nung kay Suzy eh. Inside one of her dumb file cabinets."

Natawa silang dalawa. Tuloy lang sa panunuod.

Umiling si Rosie nang matapos ang palabas. "This one was exactly like how you described it. Amazing. If that was real life, they'd break up after a bit."

"Probs. Imagine having every single irl love story play out like that..damn son. We'd all be SO unhappy."

"I know right? Mygahd. If real life works that way, I'd probably end up with Jisoo kung annoying S.O lang ang hanap."

Tumawa nanaman sila. Nagpe-play na ang end credits.

"Minsan trip ko mag-stay hanggang sa dulo ng end credits." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Samedt."

"Baka ipakita yung future nila eh. How sad it became."

"We both kinda lived through that though.."

"Tru..pero oks na ngayon diba?"

"I'm better than when it was happening and right after it did. That's for sure."

"Samedt..I'm glad we're slowly getting the old Rosie back."

"Slowly. Ayos lang sayo mabagal?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Yep!" Walang patumpik-tumpik na sagot ni Wendy. "The important part is you're moving."

Tumango si Rosie. Tumayo na mula sa upuan tapos naglahad ng kamay kay Wendy. 

Wala nang tao sa sinehan. Kinuha ni Wendy ang kamay ni Rosie. Nagpahila hanggang magkatabi na sila ng tayo. 

"Thanks for being my bestfriend, Seungwan." Nakayuko na bulong ni Rosie.

"There's one other thing I'd love to be..pero you're welcome for the bestfriend thing. I'll always be that. No problem."

"Switch modes nalang from time to time?"

"Yeah why not? That's gonna be our advantage."

"I..love you. Like..a lot."

"Love you too, Rosie. A lot, a lot."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naglalakad sila sa parking ng mall papunta sa kotse ng may tumawag kay Rosie. 

Lumingon siya. 

Nag-huff si Wendy. "Parang kabute. JUST when it was getting good. This person always shows up." Pikon na bulong. 

Natawa si Rosie. Tamang squeeze nalang ng kamay ni Wendy na hawak niya bago humarap sa lumalapit sa kanila.

"You're too nice." Reklamo ni Wendy. 

"Shh, Seungwan..relax..I'm yours." Sabi ni Rosie.

Kumaway si Suzy nang makatayo na sa harap ng mag bestfriend. "I'm so glad I ran into you. Had a feeling you've been avoiding me." Bati kay Rosie.

"Gee, I wonder why.." Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumingin si Suzy kay Wendy. Ngumiti. "Hey, Wendy! Didn't know you got back home already. OFW life not cutting it for you?"

"OFWhat?! I was in Canada to study!" Offended na sagot ni Wendy.

"We're you? I didn't even know that was a thing."

"You weren't entitled to know."

"I suppose." Tuma-tango na sabi ni Suzy. Humarap ulit kay Rosie. "Labas tayo. Tomorrow? I found another restaurant we can turn into our usual." Aya niya.

"I'm not available, Suzy." Malumanay na sagot ni Rosie. 

"Why not? Di ka naman na student. You graduated today right? Congrats on that by the way, if you need a boost sa credentials mo for work, I can help out."

"Uhh..di na kailangan..I still have boards to prep for."

"More studying. Damn. Sayang oras di ka naman kumikita. By the time you're done, you have nothing to show for it."

"That statement just made me want to go for a doctorate just so I can spite you." Comment ni Wendy kay Suzy. 

Natawa si Rosie. "Para kang gago, Wendy." Half-assed na saway niya.

"Can't deny I have a point though." Sagot ni Suzy. "Titles like Lawyer and M.A or P.h.D are just titles. Better to have something like being a seasoned executive para at least you have the money to flex."

"So Doctors are meh to you huh?" Sabi ni Rosie. "God, I hope you don't get sick."

"Nice to know you still care." Sagot ni Suzy.

"See, Rothie?" Sabi ni Wendy. "This is what happens if you don't bother to keep learning. Di mo makikita yung sarcasm, probs won't even know what that word means pero at least mayaman ka!"

Sinapak ni Rosie sa balikat si Wendy dala ng natawa nanaman siya ng malala. "Sira ka talaga! Hanap gulo eh!"

"Another one of those cool things I learned when I was in Canada." Pakindat na sagot ni Wendy.

Kumunot ang noo ni Suzy nang makita ang magkahawak na kamay ng mga kausap. "Do you two usually do that?" Tanong niya. Nakaturo sa tinutukoy. 

Tumingin din sila Rosie at Wendy. Di nagbitaw, sabay na kibit-balikat. 

"Oh this?" Sabi ni Rosie. Tinaas ang mga kamay nila. "Recent development that's kind of also not pero pweds na."

"Oh really?" Natawa si Suzy. Umiling. "This is why you kept rejecting me?"

"Not like I didn't tell you. I remember specifically telling you the first time you randomly showed up sa labas ng school while I was eating some fishball with Chanyeol, who nearly punched you by the way, stop being so fucking entitled, that I was spoken for. Don't pin this on me. Ikaw yung makulit. Para na akong sirang plaka na paulit-ulit sayo, pati si Jisoo lahat ng paraan ginawa na ayaw mo lang makinig."

"What's there to gain by dating your bestfriend?" Tanong ni Suzy.

"A fuck ton of things I haven't gained dating you. That's for sure."

"Hmm." Umiling si Suzy. "You'll regret this soon, I think. Ayos na tayo eh. Barring that one mistake. We were good. Eventually you'd see that. Might be too late and by then you'd have nothing."

Di nagpe-pay attention si Rosie sa sinabi ni Suzy. Nakatingin na kasi siya sa namumula na bestfriend niya. "Seungwan? You're vibrating." Bulong niya.

"Am I?" Garalgal na boses na sagot ni Wendy.

"I don't know what else I should be doing para makita mo na you're lucky I'm letting you get back together with me, Rosie." Sabi ni Suzy. "I have a lot to offer. You get to keep your bestfriend din naman. Not like I stopped you when it came to that."

"Seungwan?" Tawag ulit ni Rosie.

"Pay attention." Utos ni Suzy. "That's always been one of your weirdest habits. I keep reminding you about that. Nakakabastos."

Tumango si Wendy. Gets agad ni Rosie. Bumitaw siya sa hawak niya sa kamay ng bestfriend niya na mabilis naman na sumugod kay Suzy tapos nagpakawala ng sapak. 

Direct hit. Insta-luhod ang tinamaan. 

"Motherfucker!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Pinapagpag ang kamao. "That hurt pero wow..that also felt good!"

Natawa si Rosie. "Ayos ka na?" Tanong niya kay Wendy.

"Yep."

"Nice."

Tumayo si Suzy. Pikon. Dumukot ng panyo mula sa suot na business blazer tapos pinamunas sa dugo ng pumutok na labi. "Is this the kind of thing you've been getting up to since we broke up? God, you've sunk so low!" Sigaw niya.

May blur mula sa kaliwa ni Suzy. Napaluhod siya ulit kasi sinapak din siya nung blur. Napalakas pa yata kasi insta-tulog na ang outcome.

Napatili pa si Rosie sa gulat. 

"Where the fuck did you even come from?!" Tanong ni Wendy sa bagong salta.

Kibit-balikat. Tumuro sa bandang pinang-galingan kung saan may babaeng nakatayo sa may entrance ng mall na kumakaway sa kanilang tatlo. 

"Kakain sana kami sa Bonchon ni SooJoo." Sagot ng bagong salta na si Jisoo naman pala. "Nakita na namin kayong tatlo kanina pa so tamang eavesdrop para masaya. Ang tanga nung mga pinagsasabi neto ni Suzy, di na ako dapat tatalon kaso napikon nadin ako. Ten? Thirty seconds difference sa sapak ni Wendy pero oks na right?" 

"Baka idemanda tayo nung ex ni Rothie." Sabi ni Wendy. Iling-tawa na nakaturo sa bestfriend niyang hinihila yung tulog na body nung ex nito papunta sa sidewalk. 

Kita pa nila Jisoo at Wendy na nagpagpag ng dalawang kamay si Rosie nang mai-deposit na sa tabi ng basurahan si Suzy. Pahabol na mahinang sipa sa legs tapos bumalik na sa tabi ni Wendy.

"Bilisan mo na pumasa sa boards, Roseanne." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pro-bono nalang kami ni Wendy ha!"

"That doesn't give you a free pass to go ape-shit, Jisoo." Deadpan na sagot ni Rosie. Kinuha na ulit ang isang kamay ni Wendy.

"Jowa keeps me in check..boss na boss eh. Hot." 

"Mhhm."

"Naka-date kayo?"

"Yep."

"Ayos. Una na ako. Enjoy sa inyong dalawa. Di nalang ako uuwi sa condo ngayong gabi para tatlo tayong payapa na makakapag-ano."

"Tangina mo." Paalam nila Wendy at Rosie sa naglalakad na palayo with matching kaway sa kanila na si Jisoo.

"Gago yun." Comment ni Rosie.

"May point siya though." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I don't have sex on the firs-"

"I know." Natatawang cut-off ni Wendy. "I meant siya. Di ako makakatulog somewhere knowing na may kababalaghan sa kabilang side nung place."

"Sabagay."

Nakarating na sila sa kotse. Tahimik na sumakay pareho (pinagbuksan ng pintuan ni Wendy si Rosie) tahimik na nai-start ang auto, tahimik na nabuksan ang radyo.

Nag-lean lang si Wendy papunta kay Rosie para kabitan siya ng seatbelt. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Dahan-dahan na inangat ang isang kamay tapos hinaplos sa pisngi si Wendy. Saktong ikot para maiharap ng maayos sa sarili tapos hinalikan. 

Dumulas yung kamay ni Wendy na nakatukod sa pintuan katabi ni Rosie. Ramdam nila pareho yung alog. Sabay na tumawa. 

"What was that?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Felt like doing it." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Okay.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't have to throw a punch." Sabi ni Rosie. 

Tinitigan ang hawak na kamay ni Wendy. 

"Mamamaga to pustahan?" Pang-asar na dugtong. 

Kibit-balikat lang si Wendy. Nag-signal pakaliwa, tamang lipat ng lane. "Someone had to do it."

"If you waited thirty extra seconds, Jisoo was right there."

"Atat na akong sapukin yun nung una palang na nakipagkita ako sa kanya after she dumped you, I'm not gonna let this instance slide. Ang entitled niya masyado. Kapikon. Di mo naman utang na loob sa kanya na makipagbalikan."

"As if naman gagawin ko."

"Hmm."

Natahimik sila. Pinindot ni Rosie ang next sa radyo ng kotse ni Wendy.

Lovesick Girls - Blackpink.

"Perfect." Sabi ni Wendy. Binababa ang bintana ng kotse. "Tunes for a cruise."

"Follow up mo ng isang matinding Feel Good galing dun sa unang mini ng Aseul noh?"

"Gahd oo nga. Set tayo ng date para we can update the roadtrip playlists."

"Yes please."

"Neat."

Lumingap si Rosie. Dinama yung hangin mula sa labas. Bumuntong-hininga. "Road seems awfully familiar." Comment niya.

"Haven't been in a while. Kaw ba?"

"Once. Felt weird without you so umuwi din ako agad."

"We always end up there huh?"

"Kasi nga spot natin."

"Probs."

"Seungwan?"

"Hmm?"

"Somewhere fitting."

"Somewhere..fitting. You sure?"

"Yup."

"Ready?"

"Not really..but It's you so I'll be alright."

"Okay..I'll..do my best yeah?"

"I know you will, Seungwan. You always do."


	23. TWENTY-TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.
> 
> Upgrade.
> 
> Enjoy as always, and please let me know what you think! 
> 
> PS: Ngl kinilig ako habang nagsusulat. Sana kiligin kayo habang nagbabasa.

"Lam mo?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Natatakot ako."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "Samedt."

"Parang something new pero hindi."

"Actually..like..will things change?"

"Diba?"

"Kasi..normalan lang naman tayo. Apart from the whole idea about upgrading titles..what's new?"

"Yes. Exactly. Pag sinagot mo ako tapos naging tayo..may mababago ba? Kung meron..will it be the good kind of change or nah?"

Tumango sila pareho. 

"I..am not confused, Seungwan." Bulong ni Rosie.

"I know you're not, Rosie."

"Kabado lang."

"Hmm. Gets. Coz same."

Gumulong sila ng higa para maharap ang isa't-isa. 

"The stars look really nice tonight." Comment ni Wendy.

"Yeah coz they're in my eyes. Alam ko na yan." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Gago ka ba?" Tumuro si Wendy sa langit. "Ganda kaya ng sky! Kapal ng mukha mo, GGSS ka nanaman eh!"

"Pakyu."

Kumindat lang si Wendy. "I love you. I'm sure of that." Mahinang sabi.

"I love you too. Sure as the fact that I will sleep until late bukas." Sagot ni Rosie.

Tumango si Wendy. Hinawakan ang isang kamay ni Rosie. "We go for this..and I promise you, Rothie..I..will always always be your bestfriend before anything else."

"We go for this..and I also promise..the same thing."

"We'll be brilliant."

"Of course. What else would we be together?"

Nag-high five sila. Humiga ulit ng maayos para mapanuod ang langit. 

"Thirty seconds, Seungwan." Bulong ni Rosie. 

Ngumiti si Wendy. Malawak. Lumipat lahat ng ilaw sa langit papunta sa mukha. Nagsimulang mag countdown. 

"30..29..28..27..26..25.." Tuloy tuloy lang. "10..9..8..7..6..5.."

"Tayo na?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

"No backsies?" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"No backsies."

"I love you..I hope to GOD neither of us regret this."

"We won't..and..I love you too."

"Besgirlfran?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Tumawa si Rosie. "Besgirlfran."

"Do I get to kiss you? I really want to kiss you."

"Wala namang pumipigil sayo..don't really know why y-- PARA KANG GAGO!" 

Mabilis kasing bumaba si Wendy mula sa hood ng kotse. Hinatak si Rosie papunta sa edge tapos niyakap ng mahigpit. Napalo tuloy sa balikat. 

"Nakakagulat ka naman eh! Ano bang trip mo?" Sabi ni Rosie.

"Changed my mind. Wanted to hug instead." Mahinang sagot ng nakayakap kay Rosie.

"Tsk.."

"We're you expecting a kiss?"

"Not gonna lie, I was."

"Yeah..I can do that now."

Tumango si Rosie. Binaba ang tingin sa nakatingala sa kanya na si Wendy. "We both can.."

"Mhmm.." Bulong ni Wendy. Palapit ng palapit ang mukha. 

"Ambagal mo talaga kumilos 5ever." Reklamo ni Rosie.

"Basag trip ka eh. I wanted to make it romantic." Sagot ni Wendy. Pamaktol na humakbang palayo. 

"Luh? Tampo ka na agad? Kaka-on pa lang natin?" Asar ni Rosie.

"Yeh. Suyuin mo ako." 

"Lul. Bahala ka diyan." Nagbukas si Rosie ng chips mula sa lalagyan nila ng snacks na nakapatong din sa hood ng kotse na tinatambayan. Pang-asar na kumain ng ilang piraso tapos nagtaas ng kilay kay Wendy. "You're missing out."

"Yeh slight." Sagot ni Wendy. Lumapit ulit.

"Oks ka na?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Yumakap ulit si Wendy. "Mhmm.."

"Cool. Want some chips?" 

Hinalikan ni Wendy si Rosie. 

Nakalimutan na nila pareho yung pagkain.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nag-strum si Rosie sa gitara. "Seungwan?" Tawag niya.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Wendy. 

_ "You..are..the only exception.." _

Matagal na tumitig si Wendy kay Rosie. Pumikit. Humarap sa cliff tapos sumigaw. "KINILIG AKO LORD!!"

"Parang gago." Natatawang comment ni Rosie.

"SHET! HOMAYGAHD! I CANNOT!!"

"Sure ka na sa reax mo na yan?"

"I AM LITERALLY UNABLE TO CAN!"

"Paka-OA. Lika dito dali may ibubulong ako sayo." Aya ni Rosie kay Wendy na mabilis naman na umusog ng upo palapit sa tumawag.

"Wassup?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

Hinatak lang siya ni Rosie. Hinalikan. 

Ubos ang sampung minuto. Kulang pa kaya dinagdagan nila ng lima.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anong trip mo bukas?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie. 

Nasa backseat sila ng kotse. Tamang cuddles. Inaantay pareho na mag-sunrise kasi wala lang. 

Na-badtrip sa pwestuhan sa hood ng kotse kaya lumipat para makahiga sa backseat. 

"Super saver din pala tong trip natin na to noh?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"This one? Where you always end up on top of me when we lie down? Yeh. Super saver. Sa space tsaka sa position pag GG na."

"Bastos ka."

"Ayaw mo?"

"Grabehan. Wag naman dito."

Tumawa silang dalawa. 

"Mato-trauma si Song One." Biro ni Wendy.

"Mhmm. Baka itirik nanaman tayo nito kung saan." Sagot ni Rosie.

Tahimik lang sila. Nilalaro ni Wendy ang buhok ng nasa ibabaw niya. Paminsan na hagod sa likod, paminsan na tapik. 

"Psst, Seungwan." Bulong ni Rosie sa gitna ng leeg ni Wendy. 

"Hmm?"

"Punta tayo sa Enchanted bukas." Aya ni Rosie.

"Okay. Kasi wala lang?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Yep. Feel ko sumakay ng Space Shuttle."

"Game. Tapos tamang kain sa overpriced food stalls nila?"

"Yeh. KKB ulit para masaya."

"Pagpaalam mo ako kila Mommy. Sa kanila galing allowance ko until makahanap ako ng trabaho eh."

"Kadiri amputa. Ilang taon ka na nga ulit?"

"Gags you. Seryoso nga kasi!"

"Parang ewan." Tumawa si Rosie. "Fine. Sige. Kausapin ko sila tita."

"Nice. Thank you."

"Mommy's girl."

"Spoiled brat, batang kalye."

"Proud of it."

Tumango si Wendy. "I love you." Bulong niya kay Rosie. Tamang halik sa noo.

"Love you too, Seungwan. Anong oras na?" Sagot ni Rosie. Dinukot ang cellphone mula sa bulsa ng nasa ilalim niya tapos inabot sa may-ari bago bumalik sa siksik sa leeg nito.

"3AM, Rothie." Sagot ni Wendy sa tanong. Hinagis nalang ang phone papunta sa front seat ng kotse tapos balik sa gawain na tamang tapik sa likod ni Rosie.

Humikab si Rosie. "Nap..time?" Mahinang sabi.

"Naptime."

"Gisingin mo ako pag sunrise keme na."

"Tingin ka nalang sa salamin pag di ko nagawa. Matutulog din ako eh."

"Ha?"

"Brighter than the sun, you are."

"Cheesy mo."

"Mahal mo."

"Ugh..I know."

"Yieeeeee! You fell for your cheesy bestfriend!" Asar ni Wendy.

"Whatever. Keri na. I like cheese." Sagot ni Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I like sunsets better." Comment ni Rosie. Humihikab. Saktong inom ng canned kape na meron pala si Wendy sa loob ng isang cooler sa trunk ng kotse. 

"Aren't sunrises supposed to mean new beginnings and shit?" Sagot ni Wendy. Kumagat sa hawak na budget gardenia croissant. 

"Sabi nila."

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "Doesn't really feel like a new beginning."

"I know right? Probs coz sunsets were more our thing kahit dati pa?"

"Probably. Mahilig tayo mag-sara eh."

"Remember when we used to climb up sa tuktok nung jungle gym sa playground just to watch the sun set?"

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Yep. Di bale nang mapagalitan pag-uwi basta di lang mamiss yung view." 

"Mhmm."

Naghintay sila hanggang mataas na ang sikat ng araw. Sabay na tumango. 

"Yep." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Sunsets are better." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Kinda cool we said we're bestfriends during one of those jungle gym sunset things."

"Right? Also kinda cool we're girlfriends on our first sunrise together."

"Yessssss.."

"Pero sunsets are still cooler. More colors."

"Can stare at it longer without the risk of going blind."

"Diba?" Nilagay ni Rosie ang can ng ubos na na coffee sa basket nila. Bumaba mula sa hood ng kotse. "Tara. Ang init na."

Sumunod si Wendy. "Hatid kita saan?" Tanong niya kay Rosie.

"Sa kila mommy nalang. Closer."

"Sunduin kita ulit at what time?"

"Come by around 4PM? I gotta sleep."

"Course you do..4PM then."

Tamang kilig lang si Wendy nang mabiyayaan ng halik sa pisngi bago sumakay ang pinagbuksan niya ng pintuan ng kotse.

Tinapik ni Wendy ang dashboard ng kotse niya ng makaupo na siya sa driver's seat. 

"Wag mo kami itirik, Song One." Sabi ni Rosie. "Inaantok na ako, ayokong magtulak."

"Listen to the besgirlfran, Song One. Amo natin yan simula ngayon."

"Larga na, mga aliping saguiguilid!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Not that I am not THRILLED to see you two FINALLY getting together..pero..maybe make out somewhere that's not against the front door? I have to drive Fany to work and nakaharang kayo." Sabi ni mommy Taeyeon.

Mabilis na naghiwalay ang dalawang tinutukoy. Pula pareho. Tamang awkward kamot-batok tapos awkward ngiti sa nakahuli.

Kumaway ang nasa likod ni mommy Taeyeon na si mommy Tiffany. "Ang paalam niyo eh tonight lang. Umaga na kayo pareho umuwi. You're both lucky walang risk na may mabubuntis sa inyo or else I'd probably be really angry right now."

"MOM!" Reklamo ni Rosie.

Nag-peace sign si Wendy sa parents ni Rosie. "Parang awa, huwag niyo ako isumbong sa parents ko." Pakiusap niya.

"Ay. Guilty." Asar ni mommy Taeyeon.

"Luh?"

"Goodjob." Sabi ni mommy Tiffany. Kinuha ang isang kamay ni Rosie, pwersadong high-five.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Sigaw ni Rosie.

"Well why not?" Tanong ni mommy Tiffany.

"OHMYGOD." Pikon na nag-stomp si Rosie papasok sa bahay. "Parang ewan. I'm going to bed!" Umakyat na sa hagdan. 

Naiwan si Wendy na nakatayo sa labas ng bahay. Harang sa daanan ng mga magulang ng hinatid niya pauwi na girlfriend. "Uhhhh.." Sabi niya.

Sumigaw si Rosie mula sa tuktok ng hagdan. "SEUNGWAN!"

Nagtaas ng kilay si mommy Tiffany kay Wendy.

Tinawag ulit ni Rosie si Wendy.

"Di yun makakatulog." Sabi ni Wendy. "Without uhhh..being on top of me?"

Tumawa ang parents ni Rosie. 

Tinapik siya ni tita Taeyeon sa balikat. "Lam kong bestfriend ka nun pero hurt my youngest..and I will unleash Tiffany on you." Banta nito. Nakangiti padin. 

"Yeah." Sagot ni tita Tiffany. Eyesmile galore. "I'm terrifying." 

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Wendy. Tamang sidestep sa parentals ng bestfriend niya para makapasok sa loob ng bahay. "I..need to go up there. Pramis. Only PG13..just..Rosie needs to sleep. Nap lang yun kanina eh." Paliwanag niya.

"Sige na." Sabi ni tita Taeyeon.

"Goodnight!" Paalam ni tita Tiffany. 

Umalis na ang dalawa. Sinara ni Wendy ang front door. Bumuntong-hininga. Nagpunas ng namuong pawis sa noo. Nakakatakot naman kasi talaga yung mommy ni Rosie.

"THIRTY SECONDS OR I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU, SEUNGWAN! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LATE FOR SLEEP!?"

Tumakbo na si Wendy paakyat ng hagdan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Hoy!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Ma-dramang binuksan ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Rosie.

Tumili ang occupant. Gulat. Tumalsik pa yung kinakain na cup noodles palabas ng kama.

"PUTANGINA KA!" Reklamo ni Rosie.

Tumalon sa kama si Wendy. Tamang patong tapos hinalikan nalang si Rosie. Malalim. Tamang panglimot ng nangyari. 

Dahan-dahan na umakyat ang isang kamay ni Rosie pataas. Abot sa batok ng kahalikan. Tuloy lang hanggang maihiga siya at mapatungan. 

Kinagat niya yung labi. 

Mabilis na bumangon si Wendy. Tamang pakyu sa nangagat.

"Sarap na ng kain ko eh." Reklamo ni Rosie.

"Mamaya na natin problemahin yun." Sagot ni Wendy. "Uutuin ko si Jisoo para linisin."

"Gago ka. Sapakin ka nun." Natatawang comment ni Rosie.

"We have more pressing issues to deal with, besgirlfran." Sabi ni Wendy. Isang mabilis na halik tapos nag indian sit sa harap ni Rosie.

"Monthsary natin." Sabi ni Rosie.

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Yep." 

"What are we gonna do?"

"Ewan."

"Hmmmm.."

"Well..not really ewan..I have an idea I want to run with you."

"Oh?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"How about.." 

"Ay alam ko yan."

"Ano?"

"Date."

"Yep. What kind of date?"

"Yung pang-ewan."

Pumitik si Wendy. "Yes! Involves a couple of things we gotta pull from the deepest most darkest pits of our brain."

"We go on the type of dates we used to go to with our dumbass exes. Just to prove we can do it better."

"God. Lawrd. You're so smart. I love you."

"Love you too, Seungwan. This is gonna be so fucking stupid."

"Right? Happy one month?"

"Happy one month. Wanna make out?"

"Duh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"This salad tastes like ass." Comment ni Rosie.

Nasa restaurant sila na usual na kinakainan nila dati ni Suzy. 

"Kinda disturbing how you know what ass tastes like." Nakasimangot na sagot ni Wendy. 

"God, I fucking hate avocadoes."

"Felt good to say that huh?"

"Yep."

"No one told you to order that."

"I did just so I can take a bite and say how much I hate it. How's the pasta?"

Binaba ni Wendy ang hawak na tinidor. "Don't know how you managed to stomach this when you're legendary for loving Pasta. It lacks all the things. Like..they boiled it..tapos.."

"Nilagay nila sa plato."

"Diba? Pang-gago. Tastes like microwave too."

"Kainis. Buti nalang never ako nagbayad dito, puro pera ni Suzy yung nasayang on shitty food."

"Kaya pala pumayat ka."

"Food is as bland as the ex who loved it."

"Gusto mo mag KFC?"

"Tara. Leave a tip ha! Suzy doesn't do that. Said what's the point kung may sahod naman the servers, also it's their job we're not supposed to give them extra for it."

"God what the fuck?! I mean..food is shit but that's not their fault."

"Mhmm. I used to slip a few bucks sa waiter pag kinuha na the bill."

"Smart move."

"Right?"

Nagsimula na silang mag-ayos para makaalis. 

Sumimangot si Wendy. 

"What's up?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Tumuro ng pasimple sa may entrance ng restaurant. Lumingon si Rosie. Papasok sa loob si Suzy. Kasama ang ilang mga tao na naka-business attire tulad nito.

Natawa si Rosie. "Motherfucker..sobrang favorite ba ng lahat ng boring, entitled, executive pricks tong restaurant na to?" Comment niya.

"Luh papalapit." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Tago tayo sa ilalim ng lamesa bilis!" Sabi ni Rosie.

"Dafuck?"

"Nevermind. Too late." Plastic na yung ngiti sa mukha ni Rosie. Tamang tingin sa nakatayo na sa harapan niya na ex niya.

"Well hello." Bati ni Suzy.

Nag-peace sign si Rosie. "Sup?" Sagot niya.

Bumungisngis si Wendy. Nahawa si Rosie. May kasamang abot ng palo across the table. "Parang ewan." Saway niya.

"Sorz sorz..oks na. Tigil na." Sabi ni Wendy. Tumatawa padin.

"Why are you here?" Tanong ni Suzy.

"Wala lang. Bawal?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Di naman. Just wondering. Must have missed how it used to be. Wouldn't that make your date feel bad?"

"Not really." Sagot ni Wendy. "Felt like Gordon Ramsay making comments on the food just now."

"Hmm." Sabi ni Suzy.

"Still haven't managed to get back together?" Tanong ng isang executive kuya na kasama ni Suzy.

"Matigas ulo eh." Sagot ni Suzy.

"Yeh no. Never gonna manage to crack it, Suzy. Not again." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Suntukan nalang." Comment ni Wendy.

"Don't really know why you broke up with her, Suzy." Sabi ng isang executive. "Used to hear you say how you had the perfect trophy tapos pinawalan mo pa."

"Yes well..that was a miscalculation." Sagot ni Suzy.

"Excuse-the-fuck-me?!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Tumayo para level na siya sa ex niya.

Tumayo nadin si Wendy. Nakasimangot. "Who the hell gave you the right?!" Sigaw kay Suzy.

"Look.." Sabi ni Suzy. Nakataas ang dalawang kamay. "I regret that..I'm sorry."

"Is that the whole point of you trying to get back together with me?!" Galit na tanong ni Rosie. 

"Para you have someone to show off I assume." Entry ni Wendy. "Like, 'oh look at me being all awesome at multi-tasking I can juggle having a girlfriend and being an executive at the same time, oyeah adulting, oyeah success'. God. Fucking..what?"

"Well everyone else BUT her has someone." Sabi ng isa pang kuya executive.

Namula si Rosie. Galit. Namula si Suzy. Hiya.

"Are you gonna slap her?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie. "Kasi it would be great if you wait two extra seconds before doing it. My card is with the waiter, I can see him coming to return it."

Tumango si Rosie.

"Listen, Rosie." Sabi ni Suzy. "I know..you're better than this. At least..around me you are. Think of how nice it would be. How great it was. Pwede naman natin ibalik yun eh. I'll be willing to compromise on a few things."

"Yun oh!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Kumaway sa naglalakad palayo na waiter. "I got my card back, GG na besgirlfran!"

Sinampal ni Rosie si Suzy. Malakas. Dinig sa buong restaurant yung sound. 

Tamang salo nalang yung ibang mga executive business people tropa ng ex niya. Tumalsik kasi paurong ng slight. 

"Fuck?" Sabi ni Suzy. Lumapit ulit. Isa nanamang sampal ang inabot.

"I don't think this is still worth it, Suzy." Sabi ng isang kasama nito.

"Yeh it's not. She's better off dating her plants. They listen better than I do." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Final answer?" Tanong ni Suzy. Nakahawak sa pisngi na may imprint na ng kamay ni Rosie.

"Final answer."

"Your loss."

Sinaktan ulit ni Rosie si Suzy. Insta-tulog na ang kinalabasan dahil nagbago ang isip ni Rosie kaya sinapak nalang at the last second instead of sampal.

"Oof." Sabi ng isang executive kuya. "Packs a wallop. Good one." Kumindat kay Rosie.

"That's my girlfriend, bro." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakasimangot.

"Just complimenting, bro."

"Take your friend and go before I also throw a punch, bro."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hot mo dun." Comment ni Rosie. 

Kumakain sila sa KFC. Tig 2-piece chicken ulit.

"Saan?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"That part where the other kuya executive winked at me."

Uminom si Wendy ng Coke. Sabaw ng gravy sa plato. "Hmm."

"Jelly?"

"No. Just annoyed. Assholes don't have a right to breath around you much less wink. Not on my watch."

Tumango si Rosie. "I love you. All yours, Seungwan."

"Talagang sa KFC ka magpapakilig?"

"Why not?"

Tumawa nalang si Wendy. Kinuha ang extra bowl nila. Tumayo tapos hinalikan si Rosie sa noo bago umalis para mag-refill ng gravy. "I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumungga si Wendy ng beer. Tumungga din si Rosie. 

Nagtitigan sila. Magkaharap ng upo sa isang table sa sulok ng isang beerhouse.

"I keep waiting for something to happen." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Bar fights like clockwork around 10." Sagot ni Wendy.

"What the fuck."

"Joy used to think it was hilarious. Madalas kasi dahil lang may nagkakapikunan na dalawang kuya who're going for the same girl."

"That's messed up."

"Yeh it is."

"Mura the beer though."

"Right? Kaya libre ko to eh."

"Pweds ba cash bayad ko sayo pang-share sa resto kanina?"

Umiling si Wendy. "Kisses are a better currency. 500?"

"Daya. 1K?"

"Game."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck.." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Feel good?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Yassssss."

"Harder?"

"A bit..to the left, FUCK YUN OH!"

Tumawa si Wendy. Sinundot sa tagiliran yung nakadapa sa kama na minamasahe niya.

"Tignan mo to!" Reklamo ni Rosie. "Mangingiliti ka nanaman eh!"

"You sound SO wrong!" Natatawang sagot ni Wendy.

"Keri na for where we are, isn't that how people usually sound in places like this?" Biro ni Rosie. Humiga na ng maayos. Hinatak lang si Wendy para dumagan ulit sa kanya.

"Yeh I suppose."

"So you used to go and have a few drinks tapos diretso to a seedy motel to fuck?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

Tumango si Wendy. "Don't really know why I thought that was the epitome of a perfect relationship."

"Hmm."

"Sorry I chose that over you when I did."

"Done now."

"Hmm."

Patulog na si Wendy nang magsalita ulit si Rosie. "Well, we're not gonna do it. Certainly not here. So what else is there to do?"

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. Hinalikan sa leeg si Rosie. "I heard legends." Sabi niya. Animated ang boses. Tunog magkukwento ng something epic.

Tumawa si Rosie. Tamang pasok nalang ng kamay sa loob ng tshirt ng nasa ibabaw niya para skin contact yung himas sa likod. "Go on.." Prompt niya.

"Legends of how masarap daw yung pansit dito sa Mahal Kita Inn."

"Ay bet. Tawag ka sa front desk dali! Dalawang bilao, baon natin sa overlook yung isa!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Masaya silang kumakain ng baon na pansit. 

Nasa hood nanaman ng kotse ni Wendy, tamang tambay.

"Siksik sa sahog eh." Comment ni Wendy. Sumundot ng isang piraso ng seafood mula sa plato (galing din sa trunk ng kotse) ni Rosie.

"I know right? Makes up for the bland af pasta we had before all this." Sagot ni Rosie. "Might just change allegiances..Call me Pansit from now on." Tinanggap ang naka-offer na subo ni Wendy.

"Di naman lahat ng pansit masarap. Can I just call you Mahal?" Banat ni Wendy.

Matagal na tumitig si Rosie kay Wendy. Dahan-dahan na lumapit tapos hinalikan sa pisngi si Wendy. Binulungan. "Ang jeje mo." Sabay tapik sa ilong. 

Nag-flinch si Wendy. Napahiga pa. 

"Jeje na O.A pa. Kainis. Tumigil ka nga!"

Yumakap si Wendy kay Rosie. Pang-asar na lumingkis. "Mahal..wag ka na magalit, mahal.." Sabi ni Wendy.

Natatawa na si Rosie. "Gago ka talaga."

"Wushoo! For all I know kilig ka lang eh."

"Mahal amputa. Are we 13?"

"Monthsary naman natin eh. Ayos na yan, mahal. Perfect time for a callsign."

"Lul."

Tumawa si Wendy. Tumingin sa wristwatch tapos tumango. "Panuorin mo lang yung langit muna. Teka. I just got an idea." Paalam nito. Bumaba mula sa hood tapos hinalikan si Rosie bago sumakay sa loob ng kotse.

Sumunod si Rosie. Kinatok ang bintana ng driver's side kung saan nakatambay si Wendy. Naka-lock kasi lahat ng pintuan ng kotse.

"Anong trip mo?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

Ngumiti lang si Wendy. Sumenyas na wala siyang naririnig tapos sumenyas ulit ng wait lang. 

Umiling nalang si Rosie. Bumalik sa pwesto niya sa hood.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Buksan mo Facebook mo dali!" Sabi ni Wendy. 

Trenta minutos ang nakalipas. Tinaasan ni Rosie ng kilay ang excited na jowa niyang nakatayo sa harapan niya. "Anong ginawa mo?" Tanong niya.

"Tignan mo bilis! I tagged you on something. Perfect kasi monthsary natin tapos tamang announce nadin sa lahat na tayo pala! Dabest!"

Dinukot ni Rosie mula sa bulsa niya ang cellphone. Binuksan ang Facebook habang umaakyat sa hood si Wendy na tumabi lang ng upo sa kanya tapos tinapik ang legs niya.

In-extend ni Rosie. Humiga si Wendy sa lap niya.

Nakalimutan na ni Rosie ang gagawin sana online. Yumuko nalang siya para abutin ang naka-abang na labi ni Wendy.

Ganun lang sila hanggang mangawit pareho. Tamang ngitian pagkatapos. 

Bumalik si Rosie sa cellphone niya. Excited na tumango-tango si Wendy. 

"Seungwan.." Sabi ni Rosie nang makita ang ti-nag ni Wendy sa kanya na post sa Facebook. 

"Neat right? Naghanap pa talaga ako ng translator para diyan!" Yabang ni Wendy.

Isang collage ng mga selfie nila. Mula pagkabata, hanggang yung kuha nila sa restaurant nung gabi din na yun. Sampu na edited ng malala, jejemon style. Kaakibat ng isang mahabang (mahabang) message na sampung scroll ang inabot ni Rosie bago marating ang dulo, complete with classic lines like 'Whu4LAn6 T1t1b46 bEntE-54I5' and 'L4b U aZ54wH4 qU0H.'

"Putangina ka!" Iyak-tawang sabi ni Rosie. "Gago what the fuck is this?!"

"Happy monthsary, besgirlfran!" Masayang bati ni Wendy. 

Lalong tumawa si Rosie. Nagsimula na kasi siyang magbasa ng comment section.

Jisoo:  _ Hehemon amputa. Yak. Ganto ba nangyayari pag nagka-jowa? Eeww. _

Lisa:  _ I'm so confused.. _

Jennie:  _ Bitch! @Rosie MAGKWENTO KA PAG-UWI NAMIN NI LISA! _

Comment ni ate Seulgi:  _ Eie! hsleng nandm norr piewr! :D _

May reply si ate Irene:  _ Sagot niyong dalawa yung paayos ng mata nung asawa ko ha! Bulag na nga lalo niyo pang pinagtripan! Naduling pa yata dahil sa putanginang nobela na yan! _

Galing kay mommy Tiffany:  _ Iz disz how kIdS talk nowaDays? Kewl!  _ Pinalitan na din ang Facebook name (bByxinnOceNz).

May comment si mommy Taeyeon na puro ROFL emoji lang. Kita nilang tumerno nadin sa pangalan ng asawa (bH0Zh TeY0N M4p4gMuh4al), tamang reply din sa comment nito:  _ Look at us being all hip with the times! _

Comment galing kay tita Seohyun:  _ Finally. @Rosie please have Seungwan edit the whole thing, I've never had a wall of text hurt my eyes more than this one did. _

Isa galing kay tita Yoona:  _ Congrats you two! @Seungwan do what your mother tells you, please save us both from the sermon. _

Huli ang comment ni Chanyeol:  _ Yun oh! Sagot ko na mangga sa next na monthsary niyo! _

Nagpunas ng luha si Wendy. "Sana may magbasa ng buo. I put in a proper rick-roll sa gitna eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumalon sila pareho sa gulat. 

"Wow." Sabi ni Wendy. "Never had anyone hit my steering wheel with their butt hard enough to beep the horn. Yo ass is fiiiiire maaam!!"

Pinalo ni Rosie sa balikat si Wendy. Umalis na sa pagkakandong sa kanya para makaupo ng maayos sa passenger seat. 

Saglit silang tumitig sa pareho sa view sa harap ng kotse. Tumango si Wendy. Tumango si Rosie. 

"Does it bother you that it's been a month and we haven't had sex yet?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Tumunog ulit ang busina. Inuntog kasi ni Wendy ang mukha sa steering wheel. 

"Aray." Bulong ni Wendy. Hinihimas ang ilong.

"Wala naman kasing nagsabi sayo na gawin yun." Natatawang comment ni Rosie.

"Di ba pwedeng nagulat lang?!"

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "So ano nga?" Tanong niya ulit.

Umiling si Wendy. "Inaantay lang kita eh." Sagot sa tanong.

"Ay ang sweet."

"I try."

"So ano nga?"

"Game na ba?"

"Ikaw.."

"Here?"

"Well why not?"

Umiling ulit si Wendy. "You deserve more than a quick fuck sa kotse."

"I know that. Pero ikaw naman eh. Keri nadin. Also this isn't our first time."

Natawa si Wendy. "Oo nga naman. Pero di padin. Nope."

"Daya."

"Gotta treat my besgirlfran right." Ini-start ni Wendy ang kotse. Humarap kay Rosie tapos nag-lean para mahalikan siya. Kinabit na din ang seatbelt niya habang ginagawa. 

"Somewhere fitting." Bulong ni Wendy sa labi ni Rosie.

Tinapik lang ni Rosie ang pisngi ni Wendy. "Take me home, Seungwan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Seung..wan." Bulong ni Rosie. "Fuck..I..slow down."

Sumunod naman agad. 

"Was I doing that wrong?" Mahinang tanong ni Wendy.

Umiling si Rosie. "Fuck no..you're doing that sooooo right..just..saglit lang. I gotta breathe." Sabi niya. Tinaas na ang isang arm tapos tinakip sa mukha. 

Tumango si Wendy. Bumitaw sa hawak tapos umupo sa paanan ni Rosie. "Take your time." Sabi nito.

Hingal pareho. Full blast ang AC pero pawisan.

"I don't remember you being that good with your mouth." Bulong ni Rosie. Tinanggal na ang takip sa mukha tapos bumangon ng slight para makipagtinginan sa kasama niya sa kama na nagkibit-balikat.

Ngumiti si Rosie. "Tangina mo. Dami talagang natutunan sa Canada noh?" Asar niya.

"Not a lot..just..a few tricks." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Nice one, besfran!" 

Nag-apir sila. 

Dim ang ilaw sa kwarto ni Rosie. Pero kita padin niyang umakyat ang pula mula sa dibdib ni Wendy pataas sa mukha.

Tinaas niya ang kilay niya. Tumango. "How do you want me, Seungwan?" Bulong niya.

"Holyshit." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ten seconds before I change my mind." Banta ni Rosie.

Sinunggaban siya ng halik ni Wendy. Inihiga siya ulit. Pumatong. "I want you just the way you always have been, Rothie." Bulong sa labi niya.

"Ang pa-fall nung linyahan." Natatawang sagot ni Rosie. 

Tumawa nadin si Wendy. Bumaba ang halik sa leeg ni Rosie. Tig-isa sa magkabilang side, tapos isa sa gitna kung saan iniwan na ang labi tapos bumulong ng sagot. "Just being honest." Yumakap nalang kay Rosie.

Tinapik ni Rosie ang tuktok ng ulo ng naka-cuddle sa kanya. "Love you, Seungwan." Sabi niya.

"Mhmm. I love you too."

"You think we'd ever end up getting past second base before the end of this night?"

Umiling si Wendy. Sabay kibit-balikat. "Dunno. Probably."

"I have a confession." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Wendy. Gumagalaw na ang isang kamay pang-hila ng kumot na ibinalot sa kanilang dalawa.

"I..want you.."

Suminghap si Wendy. Napa-push up. "Homaygahd?" Halata sa mukha ang gulat.

Binaligtad ni Rosie ang pwestuhan nila. Sinakyan si Wendy na kumurap-kurap lang sa ilalim niya.

Binaba ni Rosie ang sarili. Siya naman ang humalik kay Wendy. 

Nagsimula ng normal, unti-unting uminit.

"Do it, Seungwan." Kinagat ni Rosie ang lower lip ni Wendy. Tamang hagod lang din ng dila pang-tanggal ng hapdi. 

Hinabol ni Wendy ang labi niya nang humiwalay. "Gotta be sure, Rothie." Sabi ni Wendy.

Kinuha nalang ni Rosie ang kamay ni Wendy. Ginabayan hanggang sa pagitan ng hita niya. 

"Ohchristlawrdzeus!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

"Ang nerd mo amputa." Comment ni Rosie. 

"You're so wet.." 

"Yeah my bestfriend had fun earlier. Got me super turned on."

"LAWRD!"

"Hurry up and FUCK, Seungwan! Tutulugan kita!"

"Eto na po, ma'am. Eto na po."

Suminghap si Rosie nang magsimula si Wendy. "Salamat..aliping saguiguilid."

"Upgrade mo naman." Sabi ni Wendy. Unti-unti nang lumalabas yung manyak na ngitian. Dahan-dahang pumasok. "Aliping bahay? Keri na din sex slave."

"Shiiiiit!" Di naman napigilan ni Rosie na umungol.

"How..many..fuck..you're so hot." Sabi ni Wendy.

Kalmot sa tiyan ni Wendy ang kasama ng sagot ni Rosie sa tanong niya. "Two..shit..Wendy ohgod!"

Sumunod lang si Wendy. Pero hindi kay Rosie. Sumunod sa bilang ng kalmot na nasa tiyan niya. Tatlo.

Lumiyad paharap ang buong katawan ng bestfriend niya. Dumagan ng tuluyan kasabay ng ungol na pakiramdam niya ay nadinig ng kapitbahay pero pakialam ba niya?

"Sumabay ka." Utos ni Wendy.

"Saglit..ikaw..din." Sagot ni Rosie. Nagsimula ng sumabay sa bawat labas-pasok ng daliri ni Wendy, inangat ang isang kamay, ginaya lang ang ganap sa nasa ilalim.

"Tangina mo teka lang!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

"May reklamo ka?" 

"Wala. Holyshit..wala..di na ako magrereklamo forever..tanginaaaaaaa!"

Kumalabog ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Rosie. Kasabay ng boses mula sa kabilang side.  _ "Hayup! Ang lalantod! Hoy, Roseanne napaka-ingay mo talaga kahit kelan! Wag mong kalimutan na may housemate ka!!" _

Tumigil sila Wendy at Rosie. Nagtinginan, sabay na sumigaw. "PUTANGINA MO TALAGANG ISTORBO KA, JISOO!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pikon sa ingay na kinapa ni Rosie ang bedside table. Pikon na pinatay ang alarm clock. Pikon na kinapa ang paligid nito para sa salamin, pikon na sinuot ang salamin, pikon na bumangon. 

Lumingap siya. Napukaw ang tingin sa katabi sa kama. Naubos lahat ng badtrip sa katawan dahil sa maagang gising.

Nakadapa lang ang bestfriend niya. Tulog na tulog. Nakaharap ang mukha sa side na tinulugan ni Rosie. Nakanganga. 

Natawa si Rosie. Kinuha ang cellphone tapos kinunan ng picture ang itsurahan. Binaba niya ulit sa bedside table tapos tumitig nalang. 

Tig-tatlong kalmot across sa parehong shoulder blades, tatlo pababa sa magkabilang side ng likod, isang kagat sa kanan na balikat. 

Ngumiwi si Rosie. "Shet. Sorry not sorry, Wan." Bulong niya.

"Libre mo nalang ako ng sebo de macho para di mag-peklat." Nakapikit padin na sagot ni Wendy.

Tumawa si Rosie. Pinalo sa pwet ang kasama ang kama. "Pakyu ka! Gising pala ang gagueh." Sabi niya.

Dumilat na si Wendy. "Delete mo yung picture, popost mo nanaman sa Twitter yan parang tanga eh." Deadpan na comment.

"My followers need to see your sleep face." Sagot ni Rosie. "Expected na nila updates since I started the trend back in College."

"Madaming magkaka-crush sakin."

"Ay tangina. Ekis na. Di na pala. Closed na sleepy Seungwan fansite."

Tumawa si Wendy. Humiga ng maayos, suminghap, bumangon. "Paka-wildt amputa." Pikon na comment. "Ang hapdi ng likod ko. Those are going to itch SO BAD while they heal. Do you have claws?! Ikaw ba si Wolverine? Tangina kung maka-kalmot eh. May lahi ka bang pusa?!"

"Kala mo di siya GG sa hickies eh! Sagot mo gastos ng concealer sa leeg ko ha! Mukha akong chikinini na tinubuan ng tao, shet ka may interview pa ako mamaya."

"Buset." Sabi ni Wendy. Tumatawa. Nag-face palm. "Para tayong ewan. May interview din ako eh."

"Goodluck sex huh?" Pailing na lang na biro ni Rosie.

Natawa sila. Umusog lang si Rosie palapit kay Wendy na inihiga nalang sila pareho tapos inakbayan siya ng cuddle.

"Simula ngayon you gotta tap twice everytime you end up on top of me. Para alam ko kung inaantok ka lang or horny." Comment ni Wendy.

"Nubayan. Maaalala ko pa ba yun?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Sabagay. Tulog ka naman agad usually pag antok eh."

"Right?" 

Ngumiti lang si Wendy kay Rosie. "I love you." Sabi nito.

Yumakap si Rosie. Pinatungan lang si Wendy. Tap twice sa pisngi bago hinalikan. "I love you too." Sagot niya.

"Tap..twice." Comment ni Wendy.

"Fuck. Me." 

"This upgrade..is the best upgrade."

"I know, besgirlfran."

"Hihi..besgirlfran."

"Kilig si gago eh."

"Ikaw ba hindi?"

"Slight."

Gumalaw na si Wendy. "More of that in a bit."

"Yes please."

May kumatok nanaman sa pintuan.  _ "Papasok na ako sa trabaho! Sana aliw kayong dalawa diyan! Enjoy and attempt to multiply!"  _ Halata sa boses na tumatawa si Jisoo.

"MASAGASAAN KA SANANG HAYOP KA!!!" Sigaw nila Wendy at Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pinapanuod lang ni Wendy si Rosie na nagta-trabaho sa kusina. Nakangiting mag-isa.

"Trip mo? Para kang high." Comment ni Rosie nang mapansin.

"You look good in that outfit." Sabi ni Wendy. "The girlfriend vibes are just.." Nag-gesture ng mindblown. "Through the roof."

Tumingin si Rosie sa tanging suot na oversized Super Mario hoodie ni Wendy. Tumawa. "Landi mo."

"Legs for daaaaaaaaaays!"

"Legs that are taller than youuuuuuu!"

Sumimangot si Wendy. Pikon na uminom ng kape. "Bastos."

"Was that a lie?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"You wouldn't."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Yeah I won't."

"Mhmm. Knew it." Pinulot na ni Rosie ang dalawang plato ng pancakes mula sa kitchen counter tapos nilapag sa dining table. Umupo sa harap ni Wendy.

Tahimik silang nagsimulang kumain. 

Tamang abot ng butter si Rosie kay Wendy in exchange for the syrup. Nagpalit sila pagkatapos ng gawain. 

"I forgot to ask you this last night, it's been a month. Does it feel any different?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"I'm deliciously sore." Sagot ni Rosie. Sinakto pa sa pag-inom ni Wendy ng tubig. Tumawa ng maibuga ng bestfriend niya sa gilid ng lamesa ang laman ng bibig.

"Tangina naman eh." Reklamo ni Wendy. "I was trying to be serious."

"Serious naman sagot ko ah." Asar ni Rosie.

Umiling nalang si Wendy. Balik sa pagkain. 

"It doesn't, Seungwan." Sabi ni Rosie pagkatapos ng sandaling tahimik.

"Should we be bothered?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosie. "I don't know."

"Hmm.."

"Maybe.." Bulong ni Rosie. "We should just think it's hella cool we get to be girlfriends on top of also being bestfriends now?"

"Yeah coz it's legit hella cool."

"Right? I mean. Yun naman yung original point diba?"

"I suppose."

"It's like..we get to be how we usually are except..kisses and stuff. Upgrade."

"We're SUPER compatible. The past month just drove that home."

"Ugh. I KNOW. Smart natin sa upgrade na to tbh. I'm SO glad."

"Yep. Alam na din ng lahat mehn. Eto na talaga. It was legit when we went for it a month ago pero eto na talagang extra legit na."

"Mhmm."

"Theungwan and Rothie."

"In BEST girlfriends mode."

"Gonna be LIT."

Nag-apir sila.


	24. TWENTY-THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. 
> 
> Goals tbh.
> 
> Enjoy guys! Sana di pa kayo asar sa takbo ng kwento. Lemme know if you are para tapusin na natin haha.

"Lutuin mo." Sabi ng sumalubong kay Wendy sa front door ng bahay na kinakatukan niya.

"Ha?" Kunot-noo na sagot ni Wendy. Takang nakatitig sa inaabot na isang-libo ni ate Seulgi. 

"Lutuin mo. Yung ganap." Pakiusap ni ate Seulgi.

"Anong ganap?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Yung pa-games kineme nila mamaya. Lutuin mo."

"Bakit ko naman gagawin yun?"

Lumabas si ate Seulgi ng bahay. Sinara ang pinto tapos sinandalan. Pinilit sa palad ni Wendy ang hawak na pera. "Kasi ayaw ni Irene ng natatalo sa kahit ano?" Sagot nito sa tanong ni Wendy. 

Binalik ni Wendy ang pera. "Ayaw din ni Rosie ng natatalo."

"Malalagot ako kay Irene."

"Malalagot ako kay Rothie."

"Psst!" Tawag ng isang boses sa damuhan sa kaliwa nila ate Seulgi at Wendy. Lumingon sila. 

Si tita Taeyeon. Sumesenyas na lumapit sila na ginawa naman nila.

"Evening po, tita!" Bati pareho nila Wendy at ate Seulgi.

Sabay silang inabutan ng tig-2K ni tita Taeyeon. 

"Lutuin niyo." Utos nito.

"Luh? Parang tanga." Di mapigilang comment ni Wendy.

"Tita, sasakalin ako ng panganay mo." Umiiling na sagot ni ate Seulgi. 

"Rothie's gonna put ghost peppers on my food again." Paliwanag ni Wendy. "Di pa nga ako nakaka-recover from the last time we lost on your game nights tapos papatalo nanaman ako? Wag na oi!"

"Tumatahimik yung nanay nila pag natatalo." Sabi ni tita Taeyeon. 

"Skeri shit." Comment ni ate Seulgi.

"May pinagmanahan naman pala talaga." Comment ni Wendy.

"I know right? Kaya GG na. Lutuin niyo. Sagot ko na yung susunod na date nights niyo sa mga anak ko."

"Yoko nga!" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Mawalang-galang na po, tita..pero..ang lala ng deduction skills ni Hyun..mahuhuli ako!"

"Rothie has this face she makes when she loses na ang sakit sakit sa hart makita..yoko..nope. Sorry po." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Tumawa nalang si tita Taeyeon. "Mygahd. Sige fine. Bahala kayo. Sasakay nalang talaga tayong tatlo mamaya?"

Kibit-balikat ang sagot ng dalawang tinanong. 

"Oks." Nagsimula ng maglakad papunta sa bahay si mommy Taeyeon."May the best chemistry win?" Masayang hamon bago pumasok sa loob ng bahay. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"How're things?" Nakangiting tanong ni tita Tiffany kila Wendy at Rosie.

Kasalukuyan silang nagsasalo-salo ng hapunan sa dining table.

Kibit-balikat ang katabi ni Wendy. "Not much different from how we usually are, Mommy." Sagot sa tanong. 

Tumango si Wendy. "Best upgrade ever." Comment niya. "I can hold Rosie's hand everywhere now..grabi..di padin nauubos yung kilig."

"Talandeh." Natatawang sabi ni Rosie. Pinalo sa balikat si Wendy. "Tru tho. Coz same."

"Perks of dating your bestfriend amirite?" Sabi ni tita Taeyeon. "Walang nawala sa usual."

"Dagdag lang." Sabi ni ate Irene. Sinusubuan ng pasta si Yeri. 

"Best..upgrade..ever." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. Nakatitig sa mag-ina niya.

Nilingon ni Wendy si Rosie. "Best..upgrade..ever." Ulit niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pictionary. Winning team gets a box of special cookies from Doding Hamster bakery." Announcement ni tita Taeyeon habang nagse-set up ng whiteboard sa gitna ng living room kung saan sila nakatambay.

Kinalabog ni ate Irene ang coffee table. Tumalon sa gulat ang lahat. "GG NA!" Sigaw niya. Sinampal si ate Seulgi para mabaling ang attention nito mula sa pagpupunas ng labi ni Yeri.

"Theungwan and I are gonna make you guys EAT. SHIT!" Sakay ni Rosie. Inakbayan si Wendy tapos hinatak palapit. Saktong habol na lang ng hangin si Wendy. Medyo na cut-off yung air supply niya dun eh. Para siyang sinuplex.

"NOT IF TAENGOO AND I CAN HELP IT!" Sigaw ni tita Tiffany. Hinablot si tita Taeyeon tapos minan-handle papunta sa inuupuang loveseat.

Nagtinginan sila Wendy, tita Taeyeon, at ate Seulgi. 

Game na yata talaga. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nagbunutan sila.

Tokang drawing sila ate Irene, Rosie, at tita Tiffany. 

Ang trabaho lang ng partners nila ay manghula. Madali na. Kakayanin. 

Tinitigan ni Wendy si Rosie na tinaasan lang siya ng kilay tapos nginitian. 

Ngumiti nadin si Wendy. 

"We got this, Theungwan." Sabi ni Rosie. 

"Pa-goodluck kiss ka naman." Request ni Wendy. Pinrisenta ang pisngi. 

Lumapit si Rosie. Hinawakan siya sa jaw tapos hinila para mahalikan siya sa labi. 

Better than expected. Sumabay nalang si Wendy sa saliw ng halik. Hinawakan na sa batok si Rosie tapos marahan na hinatak palapit.

"Eew." Sabi ng katabi nila na si Yeri. 

"Basag trip ka." Reklamo ni Wendy sa bata pagkatapos tumawa at kumalas sa kanya si Rosie. 

Nakangiting nag-peace sign ang bata. 

"Walang palag yang goodluck kiss keme keme niyo! Mananalo padin kami ni Sluggie!" Trashtalk ni ate Irene. 

Humawak sa bridge ng ilong si ate Seulgi. Umiling. "Hyun..they're JUST cookies. Bakit ka ba ganyan?" Tanong niya.

"MAY REKLAMO KA BA?!" Sigaw ni tita Tiffany kay tita Taeyeon na mabilis namang umiiling-iling habang nakataas ang dalawang kamay.

"Wala! Wala! Hala siya?!" Sabi ni tita Taeyeon.

"GAME NA!" Sigaw ni ate Irene. Pinatunog ang bell para sa start ng unang round. "NAPAKABAGAL! ROUND 1 STARTS NOW!" Binaligtad ang hourglass na nakapatong sa coffee table, counting one minute.

"ANG DAYA!" Reklamo ni Rosie. "DI PA KAMI READY!" Nag-stomp.

"Mag-drawing ka na lang. We got this, Rothie!" Encouragement ni Wendy. Mabilis na hinalikan si Rosie tapos mahinang tinulak papunta sa whiteboard. Nagpahabol nadin siya ng kindat. 

Ngumiti si Rosie. Tumango. Bumunot ng word mula sa isang maliit na kahon katabi ng hourglass. 

"Thirty seconds, Theungwan." Sabi niya. Binuksan ang hawak na marker. Nagsimulang mag-drawing. 

Dalawang parallel lines na may ilang linya sa gitna. Clearly a road. Tumingin si Rosie kay Wendy. Dinagdagan ng ilang puno ang paligid ng kalsadang dinodrawing. May isang specific na puno na tatlo lang ang branch. Nangiti si Wendy nang mapansin niya. Tinuloy ni Rosie ang drawing ng kalsada. May fork na. 

Ngumiti lalo si Wendy.  _ Overlook. _ Isip niya. Naubos ang oras. 

"Answer, Seungwan?" Nakangiting tanong ni Rosie.

"The word is cliff." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"DING DING DING! WRONG ANSWER! STEAL! KALSADA YAN!" Entry ni ate Irene. 

Tumawa si Rosie. Pinakita ang hawak na papel. Cliff nga ang sagot. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sigaw ni tita Tiffany. "HOW?!"

Tumawa nadin si Wendy. Sinalo ang naka-ambang high five ni Rosie. "Yun oh!" Sigaw niya. 

"POINT THEUNGWAN AND ROTHIE! OYEAH!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Masayang kumandong kay Wendy tapos humalik. 

"Parang gago." Sabi ni ate Irene. Pikon na tumayo tapos kinuha ang marker mula sa nakabelat sa kanya na si Rosie. Pasimple niyang pinakyu bago nagpunta sa harap ng whiteboard. Tinuro si ate Seulgi. "Umayos ka." Utos niya.

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si ate Seulgi. "Luh? Umayos ka din! Pantanga ka mag-drawing eh."

Binaligtad ni tita Tiffany ang hourglass. "Daming ebas!" Sigaw niya. "Game na!"

Nagsimulang mag-drawing si ate Irene. Squiggles na pabilog pero hindi kasi medyo vertical. 

Nagsimulang magbato ng hula si ate Seulgi. "Uhhhh..lake? Ano..uhh..ano yan?!"

"TANGA AMPUTA!" Reklamo ni ate Irene. Nag-drawing ng isang oblong tapos dinutdot ng marker ang gitna.

"Polka dots?" Sabi ni ate Seulgi.

Tumawa si Yeri. Walang pumansin. 

Nag-drawing si ate Irene ng isa nanamang bilog. Nilagyan ng mga linya sa paligid. 

"Araw?" Sagot ni ate Seulgi.

"Papatayin na kita." Sabi ni ate Irene.

"Ayusin mo kasi!"

Naubos ang oras. 

"Game na. Final answer!" Sabi ni tita Tiffany. 

"Uhhhh.." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. "Araw?" 

"DING DING DING! WRONG ANSWER!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "It's EGG!" 

Nagtinginan ang lahat sa bata. Tumango si ate Irene. "Anak ko lang ang meron ako." Sabi niya.

"Luh parang tanga!" Reklamo ni ate Seulgi. Tinuro yung mga drawing ni ate Irene. "HOW IS THAT EGG?!"

Dinutdot ulit ni ate Irene ng marker yung whiteboard. "BOPLAKS KA PALA EH! YUNG UNA EH YUNG SUNNY SIDE UP KO NA PINAGTAWANAN MO NUNG ISANG ARAW, TANGA!"

"DISASTER NAMAN KASI YUN HINDI SUNNY SIDE UP!"

"I figured out a way to win this." Bulong ni Rosie kay Wendy. Sa gitna ng sigawan ng mag-asawang ate Seulrene.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Wendy. Hinigpit ang yakap sa nakakandong padin sa kanya. 

"We work with memories. Parang yung first round. Keep it vague for everyone pero malinaw satin. Para no chance for a steal."

"I like that idea. Game."

"Love you, Theungwan."

"Love you too, Rothie."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Last round. 

Madami talaga dapat ang words. Saktong pang-isang oras na laro kung trip nila. Pero di na nila tinuloy hanggang dun. Collective decision nila tita Taeyeon, Wendy, at ate Seulgi.

Nagkakainitan na kasi yung mga S.O nila. 

May threats ng pagtanggal sa family tree galing kay tita Tiffany, nagsabunutan ng slight sila ate Irene at Rosie.

Pasimple nalang nilang tatlo na itinago ang ibang laman ng kahon para hindi mahalata na nabawasan. GG na distraction si Yeri.

Kasalukuyan na tied ang lahat ng pairs at 20 points. Tapos na ang final turn ng tita Taeny, and ates Seulrene. 

Kumindat si Wendy kay Rosie. Toka siyang drawing para sa last turn nilang dalawa. Tie-breaker.

Sinagot siya ng ngiti ni Rosie. May pa-flying kiss pa. "Break na tayo pag di mo inayos gawa mo, Seungwan." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Ako pa ba?" Sagot ni Wendy. "Di ako papayag."

"Mhmm." Binaligtad ni Rosie ang hourglass. "Game na."

Nagsimula si Wendy na mag-drawing. Bahay. 

Ngumiti si Rosie. "First date." Sabi niya.

Tumango si Wendy. Tuloy lang sa pagdadagdag ng details sa drawing niya. Nakangiti na sa sarili.

"Hmmm." Sabi ni Rosie. "It's that greenhouse."

Tumango ulit si Wendy.

"Galing din naman sa pagiging BFF ko si Irene pero bakit di kami ganyan ka in-sync?" Nakasimangot na comment ni ate Seulgi. 

"Wankosayo." Sagot ni ate Irene. "Sa sofa ka matutulog mamaya, patalo si bobo eh."

Tuloy lang sa pag-drawing si Wendy. Separate sa lahat, nag-drawing ng yosi. 

Tumawa si Rosie. "Okay. Gets. Tuloy mo." Sabi niya.

"Kairita." Sabi ni tita Tiffany. "We should probably go on another vacation. Get the feel of being newly mag-jowa again." Dugtong sa nakakatulog na sa upuan na si tita Taeyeon. 

Nag-drawing si Wendy ng waterfall. Sakto sa ubos ng time.

"Sasampalin kita pag tama sagot mo." Banta ni ate Irene kay Rosie na binelatan siya.

"FINE!" Sigaw ni Rosie. "I'll give you guys a chance to steal this one since masyado kayong GG." Mayabang na hamon.

Umupo nalang sa tabi ni Rosie si Wendy. Kinuha ang napabayaang baso ng iced coffee tapos uminom habang nagkikibit-balikat. 

"Ako muna." Sabi ni tita Taeyeon. Nakataas ang kanang kamay. Pinalo kasi siya sa braso ni tita Tiffany tapos binulungan ng hula.

"Go for it, Ma." Sabi ni Rosie. "Doubt you can get it but meh."

"Love the confidence." Sabi ni Wendy kay Rosie. 

"First date."

"Yup."

"The word is plant." Sagot ni tita Taeyeon. "Kasi greenhouse kamo first date niyo eh."

"We also kinda went to a restobar though." Pang-asar na sabi ni Wendy.

Tumawa si tita Taeyeon. "Yun lang." Sabi nito.

Nagtaas ng kamay si ate Seulgi. "Nakwento yan sakin ni Irene. Uhhh..waterfall? May waterfall. Waterfall ang word. Or Jisoo kasi may drawing ng yosi tapos diba smoker yung tropa niyong driver nung araw na yun?"

"Why..would we even put Jisoo as a word for this game?" Tanong ni tita Tiffany. Umiling. "We barely see that kid, dalhin niyo nga sa next game night!" Dugtong na utos kila Wendy at Rosie. "My guess is guitar, by the way. Kasi that's what you two are usually up to."

"Ding ding ding! Wrong answers!" Asar ni Rosie. Tinuro si ate Irene. "Anong lapag mo?"

Nag-isip saglit si ate Irene. "Nakalimutan yatang kinuwento mo sakin first date niyo ni Wendy." Pang-asar yung ngiti. "I know ALL the details."

Hinagod ni Wendy ang likod ni Rosie. Nag-tense kasi ng slight. Di dapat mahalata ng iba nilang mga kasama na medyo na-rattle. Strong ang girlfriend niya na sinagot ang ginawa niya ng ngiti.

"The word is Pasta." Sagot ni ate Irene. "Kasi yun yung kinain niyo."

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Ngumiti kay Rosie. "Anong lapag mo?" Tanong niya.

Ngumiti nadin si Rosie. Umusog palapit kay Wendy tapos hinalikan siya. "The word is Virtual. Kasi our first date..was virtual." Bulong sa labi niya.

Dinukot ni Wendy mula sa bulsa ang papel na naglalaman ng sagot. 

"Bilisan mo na the reveal." Sabi ni ate Seulgi. Nakahawak na sa balikat ng nakatitig sa kahon ng prize na nasa lamesa na si ate Irene. "Two seconds na lang tatalon na tong alaga ko."

"Nakasimangot na si Fany." Sabi ni tita Taeyeon. Tawang iling. "Isang linggo nanaman akong mabibingi sa katahimikan."

Binuksan ni Wendy ang papel. "Share nalang namin ni Rosie yung prize." Sabi niya. 

Nag-whoop si Rosie. Mabilis na hinablot ang kahon ng cookies tapos kinandong. "TOLD Y'ALL IT'S VIRTUAL!!" Pagyayabang niya.

Tumawa nalang si Wendy. Galak na hindi niya kailangang pagdaanan ang small pranks mula kay Rosie kapag natatalo dahil sa kanya.

Perks nga naman talaga of dating the bestfriend.

"PARANG TANGA!" Reklamo ni ate Irene. "MOMMY DI NA TAYO PWEDS MAG PICTIONARY ULIT NAPAKADAYA NUNG DALAWA!"

Tumango-tango si tita Tiffany. "THIS GAME IS RIGGED FOR YOU TWO! I CALL BULLSHIT!"

"SORE-FREAKIN-LOSERS!" Asar ni Rosie.

"ABA'Y SUMASAGOT NA AMPUTSPA!" Sigaw ni tita Tiffany.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

Nagtinginan ang lahat sa bata. 

"Adults are so weird, I ate the cookies already, you're all fighting over a box." Paliwanag ni Yeri.

"TEKA MUNA!" Sigaw ni ate Seulgi. "ANO DAW? ANO KAMO, YERMS?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naghuhubad silang dalawa ng sapatos sa foyer ng condo nila Rosie at Jisoo. 

Di pa din tumitigil ang tawa ni Rosie. 

"You've been laughing for hours." Pikon na comment ni Wendy. "Pretty sure that's a record, ingat ka ha. Utot na sunod niyan."

"Sinapak..ka..ni..ate..Irene." Nakahawak sa tiyan na comment ni Rosie.

Naglakad na sila papunta sa kwarto ni Rosie. Sabay na bumulagta sa bed. 

"Sinapak din ni tita Tiffany si ate Seulgi. Bakit di ka tumatawa about that?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Huminga ng malalim si Rosie. "I already did. Right after it happened. Also, ang daebak funny talaga nung sapak sayo ni ate, I don't really know how to stop laughing everytime I think about your face."

"I know how to make you stop." Sabi ni Wendy. "Mabigat man sa loob ko kasi for serious your laugh is the best thing I could hear for forever..kaya kitang patigilin. Kasi ako pinagtatawanan mo and I don't like that."

"Oooooh!" Asar ni Rosie. "Anong trip mo?" Tumatawa padin. "Bestfriend mode. Game."

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Kaltas ng 5% sa family home pantry privilege mo kasi diba binigwasan mo si tita Taeyeon?" Siya naman yung nagsimulang tumawa ng biglang sumimangot si Rosie.

"Like that's gonna fly." Comment ni Rosie. 

Lalong tumawa si Wendy. "Ayieeee tampo na the besfran!" Asar niya.

"Wala naman kasing nagsabi na umawat kayong tatlo." 

"Your family game nights always end with either violence or shouting matches. Pansin mo ba yun?"

Tumango si Rosie. "Masasanay kadin."

"I've been around 20 years and I still get surprised. First time I got clocked though. Perk din ba yun kasi tayo na this time around?"

Tumawa nanaman si Rosie. 

Tumango nalang si Wendy. Keri na. At least sigurado siyang nakangiti ang girlfriend bago matulog. Gaya ng dapat.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anong baon mo today, maam?" Tanong ng isang estudyante na dumaan sa likod ni Wendy.

Lunchbreak. Nasa cafeteria ang karamihan. Kasama si Wendy dahil yun na ang nakaugalian niya.

Nakuha niya ulit ang dating pwesto sa unang pinagtrabahuhan na high school. Math teacher ulit. Matuturing na same old pero extra fun kasi alam niyang upgraded na ang buong pagkatao niya kumpara nung unang subok.

Ngumiti si Wendy. Maingat na inilabas ang ilang tupperware mula sa lunchbag. 

Sunod-sunod na na umupo ang advisory class niya sa long table. 

Nakagawian na din ni Wendy na pakisamahan ang mga estudyante. Para nadin niyang mga kaibigan ang mga yun kapag wala sa klase kaya di malayo na sinasabayan siyang kumain kapag lunchbreak.

"Ewan." Sabi ni Wendy. "Anyone wanna guess with me?"

"Lunes ngayon." Sabi ng estudyante niyang si Nayeon. 

"Fancy panigurado." Sabi ng katabi nito na si Jeongyeon.

"Daming time nung jowang tagaluto eh." Sabi ni Sana.

"Sana all." Sabi ni Tzuyu. "May jowa."

"Diba bet mo yung kasama minsan ni maam Wendy?" Tanong ni Chaeyoung.

"Ay ekis tayo diyan!" Natatawang sabi ni Dahyun. "Maam! Crush daw ni Chewie yung sumundo sayo nung isang linggo!" Pang-asar na dugtong kaya nasampal ni Tzuyu. 

Tumawa si Wendy. "Di lilipad, Tzuyu. May asawa na yun si ate Seulgi."

"Sugar mommy pa yata ang hanap." Comment ng isa pang student na si Momo kay Tzuyu.

"Hoy issue kayo!" Reklamo ni Tzuyu. Awkward ngiti kay Wendy. "Maam, issue lang yan sila! Wag mo ako ipa-guidance, legit walang bisa accusations nila!" May kasama pang kumpas ng dalawang kamay for emphasis sa word na 'wala'.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Ayos lang yan. Wag nalang kayo maingay, pare-pareho tayong maga-guidance sa pinagsasasabi niyo eh."

"Sorry na, maam!" Sabi ng class president na si Jihyo. Isa-isang binatukan ang mga kaklase. 

"Hula ko eh pasta dish baon ni maam." Sabi ng isa pa niyang student na si Mina.

Binuksan ni Wendy ang unang tupperware sa gitna ng drum roll ng advisory class niya.

Kanin.

Tumawa ang lahat.

"What do you have for my ulam, Rothie Pothie?" Pabulong na tanong ni Wendy sa sarili. 

"ULAM!" Sigaw ni Nayeon. "ISDA!" 

"Parang tanga. Mabaho sa bunganga ang isda!" Sagot ni Jeongyeon. "Di papayag jowa ni maam na mabawasan pogi points niya!"

"BEEF!" Entry ni Dahyun.

"Pork yan. Bet?" Sagot ni Momo.

Binuksan ni Wendy ang isa pang tupperware. 

Seaweed. Tsaka ilang gulay cut into strips.

Tumawa siya ng malala. "Rothie, I swear to god." Sabi niya sa hangin.

"Luh ano ba yun?" Tanong ni Mina.

Naghalungkat si Wendy sa loob ng lunchbox. May note sa ilalim. Nakadikit sa isang forgotten can ng Century Tuna.

_ "Thought to change up your baon for today, besgirlfran. Di naman pwedeng your students always see you with fancy jowa homecooked lunch all the time. Also tinamad akong magluto. Make your own tuna gimbap. I love you and see you later yeah?" _

"Parang tanga." Sabi ni Wendy. Tumatawa padin. "Sira-ulo ka, Roseanne. Mahal na mahal kita."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Heeeey." Bati ng katabi ni Rosie sa kanya.

Sumimangot siya. 

"What do you want?" Tanong ni Rosie sa kumausap.

"I was wondering..if.."

"No."

Tumawa ang lalaki. "Di mo pa nga alam eh."

"Whatever that is, it's a no."

"Kape lang naman. Have some coffee with me. We can get to know each other since magkaklase naman tayo sa review."

"Wala kang kailangan malaman about me other than kaklase mo ako sa review." Sagot ni Rosie.

Tumango ang lalaki. "Kahit pangalan mo na lang. I sit at the back row eh. Isang buwan na and I still can't hear whenever you mention it."

"Di mo kasi kailangan marinig."

"Weird naman nun eh classmates tayo. Exchange nalang. I'm Loren."

"Good to know. I don't care."

"Sungit naman." Naghawi ng buhok ang lalaki. "Dali na. Coffee..date maybe?"

"Bruh. No."

"You're missing out."

"Your blonde hairtip highlight things look stupid." Sabi ng panibagong boses sa kanan ng dalawang naguusap. "Sure ka na diyan boi?"

Ngumiti si Rosie. Dumating na ang usual na sundo niya. 

"Who said?" Pikon na sagot ni Loren.

"I did." Sagot ng sundo ni Rosie. 

"Sino ka ba? Epal sa usapan eh."

Umakbay ang sundo ni Rosie sa kanya. "Bestfriend nito. Palag ka?" Matapang na sagot.

"Hmm..Fine. Pupwede bang i-date bestfriend mo?" Tanong ni Loren.

"Deh." Sagot ni Rosie. "Kasi ayoko."

"I can make you want it."

"I can punch you in the face." Sagot ng sundo ni Rosie. 

Tumawa si Rosie. Mahinang tinapik ang kamay ng naka-akbay sa kanya. "Relax, Seungwan." Bulong niya.

"I really want to punch." Sagot ni Wendy.

"I'm STILL here." Sabi ni Loren. Nakasimangot na. 

"No one told you to be." Sabay na sabi nila Rosie at Wendy.

"Mangliligaw ako." Announcement ni Loren. "I can play the guitar and shit. Girls think that's hot right?"

"Not if we can also do it." Sabay ulit na sagot nila Rosie at Wendy.

Napatigil si kuya niyo Loren. "Well I can think of something else." Sabi nito.

"Psst. Seungwan." Tawag ni Rosie.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Magagalit ka ba pag lumipat ako ng review center?" 

"Tara na at umuwi. Tulungan kita maghanap ng lilipatan."

"NICE."

"You're missing out!" Sigaw ni kuya niyo Loren habang naglalakad palayo sila Wendy at Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Dafuck was that guy on about?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie.

Nakabiyahe na sila pabalik sa condo nila Jisoo at Rosie. 

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Malay ko dun. Ngayon ko lang nakausap yun eh. Everyone in class thinks he's the weird kid. Personally never noticed he was there in the first place." Nagsimula ng magkalikot sa radyo.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Here I am trying to be all jealous jowa tapos you just shot that down without any prompting."

"What's there to be jealous about?"

"Wala lang."

"I'm girlfriends with my bestfriend. Anything else is a downgrade."

"Tru. Di naman tayo pareho bobo."

"I know right?"

Tumahimik sila. Tamang kinig nalang sa jazz na tumutugtog mula sa station na napili ni Rosie. 

"Got a lot of stuff to read through?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Kaw ba? Papers to grade?"

"A quiz on Trigo earlier. Two classes. About fifty?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"I need to brush up on Legal Ethics. Maybe twenty pages?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"We can go for a quick dinner sa Jabee?"

"Tapos tamang Mini Stop for snacks?"

"Overlook?"

"Overlook."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tapos na pareho sa trabaho. Tambay nalang ulit pero not really kasi foggy na yung lahat ng bintana ng kotse ni Wendy.

"JESUS, SEUNGWAN!" Sigaw ni Rosie.

"Saglit, my legs are cramping up, why are you sitting on them?!" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"I..fuck..I'm..so..close."

Umayos nalang sa pwesto si Wendy. Tinuloy ang ginagawa. 

Saglit lang. Sabay sila as usual.

Hinalikan ni Wendy sa noo ang nakapatong sa kanya pagkatapos. 

Tumango si Rosie. "Don't think I haven't noticed you being extra rough." Bulong niya.

"Carried away maybe?" Biro ni Wendy.

"I'm all yours, Theungwan."

"I know, Rothie."

"Mhmm. Pass me my underwear."

"So glad I brought Song Two this time." Comment ni Wendy habang inaabot kay Rosie ang hinihingi.

"Right?" Sabi ni Rosie.

Nagsimula na sila parehong magbihis.

"Ang shit ng suspension ni Song One eh." Pabirong dugtong ni Rosie.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Alog kung alog amputspa."

"Takes an hour with all the really shallow thrusting."

"Why are we like this?" Tumatawa padin na tanong ni Wendy. Yumakap nalang sa bihis na at dumagan ulit sa kanya na si Rosie.

"Ewan. Coz we're super comfy with each other maybe?" Mahina at humihikab na sagot ni Rosie.

"Probably. Nap?" 

"Di mo pa ako iuuwi? Nagrereklamo na si Jisoo, namimiss daw ako ni tanga."

Tinitigan ni Wendy si Rosie. Hinipan yung nakapikit na mga mata. "Move in with me." Bulong niya. "Again. Jisoo could get fucked, it's not like umuuwi din naman yun." Dugtong niya.

Tumango si Rosie. "Save gas since galing tayo sa iisang lugar. Less pagod pati..pero.." Pinalo ng mahina sa dibdib si Wendy. "I was gonna ask you the same thing on Saturday, kainis ka inunahan mo ako." Reklamo nito.

"You planned something special didn't you?" Nakangiti na tanong ni Wendy.

Sinagot siya ng tango. "As special as it can get for us I guess." Bulong sa dibdib niya.

"Forget I asked then." Sabi ni Wendy. "I can act surprised when you go for it sa Sabado."

"For realsies?" Masayang tanong ni Rosie.

"Yep. This one's yours, besgirlfran." Tumatango na sagot ni Wendy. "Nice to know you're up for co-habitating with me again though."

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you, Theungwan. Tsaka nasubukan na naman natin yun dati."

"Love you too, Rothie. Tayo na this go-round."

"So?"

"Sabagay."

"The way I see it..we'll be even better than we were last time."

"Damn right we will be."

Nag-apir sila.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Iiyak ako." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nagbabalot ng tape pangsara sa isang box ng mga gamit ni Rosie na may label na 'Knicknacks and shit.'

"Para kang gago." Sagot ni Rosie. Nagtitiklop sa sofa ng mga damit na sinet-aside niya saktong pang huling linggo niya sa condo na tinutuluyan. 

"Parati mo nalang akong iniiwan." Sabi ni Jisoo. Ma-dramang humilata sa ibabaw ng tapos na na kahon.

"Sabog ka ba?!" Comment ni Rosie sa kaibigan. "Sapakin kita diyan eh." 

Tumawa si Jisoo. Bumangon. "Hoy nakaka-proud ka, bitch." Sabi nito. "Makinig ka ha. Minsan lang ako mag-ganito." Bumuntong-hininga. "For srs masaya akong GG na kayo na ng legit na malupet ni Wendy. Pang forever na yan."

"Sabog nga ang gago."

"Yieeeeee iiyak siyaaaaaaa!" Asar ni Jisoo. Nakaturo kay Rosie. Suminghot.

"HOY GAGO KA!" Reklamo ni Rosie.

Umiyak sila pareho. Tamang sugod lang si Jisoo ng yakap. "Mamimiss kita, bitch!"

"Huhu mamimiss din kita, asshole!" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Worst housemate 5ever!" Sabay nilang sigaw.

Umiling nalang ang nakatagpo sa lagay nila na si Wendy. "Sabog yata pareho amputspa." Bulong niya habang ibinababa ang dalang hapunan nilang tatlo sa dining table.

"Hoy, Wendy halika dito!" Tawag ni Jisoo. "Group hug dali!"

Natatawang umiling si Wendy. "Yoko nga." Sagot niya.

Masayang lumapit sa kanya si Rosie. Malawak ang ngiti na hinawakan ang kamay niya sabay hila.

Nagpakaladkad siya. 

Group hug. Hapunan. Tapos naubos ang gabi sa trashtalkan nilang tatlo kakalaro ng Playstation. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naglugay ng buhok si Rosie. 

Bumangon si Wendy. Nanuod. 

Tahimik na naghubad ng tshirt ang pinapanuod niya. Sinunod ang shorts. Sinunod ang bra tapos tahimik na dumapa sa kama. 

Automatic na ang tapik ni Wendy sa likod. Automatic nadin ang labas ng appreciative hum mula sa tinatapik niya.

"Can't wait for next week." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Wendy. "What's next week?"

"Get to have endless sleepovers with you again."

"Gonna be fun."

"Yup."

"Been six months. Still good?"

"Never better, love."

"Nice. I hope the novelty never wears off."

"It won't. Never did. Kahit nung bestfriends lang label natin."

"I know..love that for us."

"Right?" Umayos ng higa si Rosie. Kinuha ang kumot tapos binalot sa sarili. Sumiksik sa naghihintay na yakap ni Wendy. "Thanks for staying the night, by the way. Anong gusto mong ulam bukas?"

"Ikaw ba?"

"Magluluto ka?"

"Gotta show that classmate of yours na may tagaluto ka na tsaka taga-harana. I'mma show up to your review with a guitar, watch me."

"Parang tanga. Bahala ka."

"Thanks for the support."

"You're welcome, besgirlfran." Humikab si Rosie. "Trip ko chicken bukas."

"Oks. Cream or some shit..ewan. I'll decide when I wake up."

"We should alternate."

"Luto?"

"And sundo."

"Pwede naman."

"Para fair."

"My students were asking about you. Nakita kasi nila wallpaper ng laptop ko."

Natawa sila pareho. Yung wallpaper in question kasi ay isang selfie ni Rosie. Sa bundok. Dabest sa lighting, nangingibabaw ang ganda ng nag-selfie, kinakalaban ang sinag ng araw. Pero makikita sa background na nakadapa sa lupa si Wendy. 

Pareho nilang naalala ang hike na yun. Pangalawang monthsary nila. Isang oras pataas, dalawang oras na pinahinga ni Wendy, tatlong oras na masahe ng bumigay na legs niya galing kay Rosie pagkauwi nila.

"Ansabe mo?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Told em you're my bestfriend..the love of my life." Sagot ni Wendy. May kasamang kindat.

"Yieeeeeee! Ang cheesy!"

"Only for you."

Umiling nalang si Rosie. Inangat ang isang side ng kumot para maisali sa balot si Wendy tapos dumagan. "Matulog nalang tayo, dami mong alam."

Yumakap si Wendy. Tuloy lang sa tapik. "Kilig ka lang eh."

"I know..reflex na at this point. You pavlov-ed me with your cheesy shit."

"Achievement unlocked."

"Mhmm. Love you, Theungwan."

"Love you too, Rothie. Goodnight."


	25. TWENTY-FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24\. 
> 
> GFFs.
> 
> Not sure if people are still reading this tbh. Hahahahaha. Game na ulit! Hope y'all like this one and parang awa lemme know what you think? Helps me write it really does.

"Ayusin mo yung hawak mo ng cellphone para namang ewan eh!" Reklamo ni Rosie.

Alas-onse ng gabi. Nanunuod sila ng pelikula sa cellphone ni Wendy. Tinamad pareho na buksan ang TV at mga laptop kaya nagta-tiyaga sa maliit na screen ng telepono.

"Pasmado ka ba? 3D movie ba pinapanuod natin?" Dugtong ni Rosie.

Tumawa si Wendy. Biglang inilapit ang screen sa mukha ni Rosie kung kelan jump scare sa Horror movie na napili. 

Tumili si Rosie. Pikon na pinaghahampas sa balikat si Wendy. "Gago ka! Ang gago! Napaka-gago! Ay! Buset!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo!" Tawag ni Wendy sa kumpol ng mga co-teachers niya sa tabi ng buffet line.

Christmas party ng High School na pinagtuturuan ng girlfriend ni Rosie. Nakaladkad siya as date.

Masayang kumaway kay Wendy ang mga ka-trabaho. Hinatak ni Wendy si Rosie palapit sa kanya pero slightly papunta sa harap. "Have you guys met my besgirlfran, Rosie? I thought you should meet my besgirlfran, Rosie." Yabang ni Wendy.

Namula si Rosie sa tingin ng mga ka-trabaho ni Wendy. 

"Reviewing for the bar exams like the boss she is!" Tuloy-tuloy lang si Wendy sa kwento. "Guys. Super smart. Sa Math ko lang yan kayang talunin!"

Tinapik ni Rosie sa balikat si Wendy. "GG ka masyado." Bulong niya. "It's not a big deal, Seungwan."

Kumunot ang noo ni Wendy. "Luh? Saang banda hindi big deal yun? Galing kaya. I get to have a Lawyer GFF in a few months. Gotta brag, babe."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst." Tawag ni Wendy sa nanunuod ng TV sa living room na si Rosie.

"Sup, Seungwan?" Sagot ni Rosie.

Excited na sumalampak sa tabi niya sa sofa si Wendy. Naglahad ng isang papel. 

Kinuha ni Rosie. 

"You up for another virtual date?" Tanong ni Wendy. "I found some cool tours on ramdom museums around the world. Noted down everything that has virtual versions of it on that paper. Pick one and I can hook us up with the tix."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what we should do?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie.

"Ano?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Mix up all our shit kasi we wear each other's clothes all the time anyway..tapos sort them based on color."

"Why..would we do that?"

"Para rainbow. Duh."

Tumawa si Rosie. "Oo nga naman. Bakit di ko naisip yun?" 

"Right? Closet's gonna look keeeeeewl."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Bumangon si Rosie sa kama. Wala na si Wendy. May note sa bedside table.

_ "Left early for school. Sometimes I hate na di ako pweds umabsent kasi teacher. Why did I do this to myself? _

_ Please DO NOT forget your glasses again. Baon mo is at the dining table. I love you." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Umuwi siya sa isang romantic dinner set-up.

Takang tumingin sa sumundo sa kanya na si Wendy. Tinapik. "What..is all that?" Tanong niya habang nakaturo sa lamesa.

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Wala lang dinner. Happy eight months?"

"How..?"

"Sinagot ko isang buwan na gasolina ni Soo just to get her to drop by and set it up."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Maingat na bumangon si Wendy. Humikab. Nilingon ang katabi sa kama na tulog na tulog padin. Tumango. Maingat na hinalikan sa noo tapos umalis na siya papunta sa banyo.

Tamang toothbrush. Bumalik ulit sa bed para kumutan si Rosie tapos dumiretso na siya sa kusina. 

Tumigil siya sa harap ng ref pagkatapos niyang buksan. Saglit na nag-isip kung gulay ang lulutuin or karne para sa baon ni Rosie. Kibit-balikat. Magpa-pasta nalang ulit siya. Di naman nagsasawa ang housemate.

Nilipat ang attention sa isang cabinet sa taas ng stove. Saktong dukot ng huli nilang kahon ng pancake mix pang-breakfast tapos bumalik sa harap ng ref para ilista na kailangan na ng bago sa shopping list na naka-magnet sa pintuan.

Nagsimula siyang magluto pagkatapos tingnan ang relo na nakasabit sa pader sa harap ng kusina. 

Saktong kakatapos lang niya sa pangalawang batch ng pancakes nang lumabas si Rosie mula sa hallway sa kanan ng kinalalagyan niya. 

Nagkukusot ng mata, humihikab. 

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Good morning, besgirlfran."

Lumapit si Rosie. Yumakap tapos humalik sa pisngi niya. "Good morning, besgirlfran." Bati nito. Nakapikit padin. 

"Saan mo trip mag-breakfast?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Balcony?" Sagot ni Rosie. Humikab ulit. 

"Kewl. Tambay ka na dun. Serve ko na lang po, minamahal na kamahalan."

"Salamat, mahal kong aliping namamahay." Humalik ulit si Rosie kay Wendy. "Can you put blueberries on my pancakes?"

"Always, love."

"Yun oh. See you then."

"Mhmm. Love you."

Lumakad na palayo si Rosie. "Love you too!" Pahabol na sigaw.

Tumawa nalang si Wendy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anong oras uwi mo?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie.

Kumakain na sila ng breakfast. Tamang dama ng hanging umaga mula sa balcony ng condo nila.

"Probs on the usual timing if the instructor doesn't extend." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Sundo ako or sundo ikaw?"

"My turn today."

"Ayos. Take Song One. Coding Song Two."

"Noted. Alis ka maaga?"

Tumingin sa wristwatch si Wendy. "I've got time."

"Will you cuddle me back to sleep?"

"Can't think of anything better to do."

"Nice. Lunch mo nasa ref. Made it last night."

"Yun oh! Thanks, besgirlfran!" May fist-pump na sabi ni Wendy. "Yours is on the kitchen counter. Made that tuna pesto pasta thing you mentioned the other day."

"Aaaaaayos!" Sabi ni Rosie. "Thanks, love."

Kumindat si Wendy. "No problem, babe."

Tinuro ni Rosie ng hawak na tinidor si Wendy. "Don't expect too much on your lunch ayt? Tinatamad ako lately."

Umiling si Wendy. "Kahit piattos lang ipabaon mo sakin matutuwa padin ako."

"Wushoo. Wankosayo."

"Yieee kinilig siya ulit!"

"Fucking duh, Seungwan. Umayos ka nga! Ang aga-aga."

Humawak sa dibdib si Wendy. "Are you somehow already tired of my shenanigans?" Kunyari offended na sabi.

"Surprisingly not." Sabi ni Rosie. "Been 8 months and I just..somehow NEVER get tired. Pakshet. Kairita."

"Isipin mo nalang I'm doing all this so I can get in my bestfriend's pants." Biro ni Wendy.

"You're already in my pants, Seungwan." Deadpan na comment ni Rosie. "Multiple times last night, I don't even wear pants around you anymore. Di ka ba napapagod?"

"Di ka ba nasasarapan?"

Pinukol ni Rosie ng balled up tissue si Wendy. "Bastos!" Natatawang sigaw.

"Luh gago yata!" Tumatawa na din si Wendy. "Valid question kaya yun!"

"Lul. Sira-ulo ka. Kumain ka na lang diyan para di sayang oras, matutulog pa ako ulit."

"Cuddle mo kaya sarili mo patulog?"

"Gusto mong bumalik sa BFF only yung status natin?"

"Kaya mo?"

Nagtitigan sila. Nang-belat si Rosie. "Daya amputa." Sabi niya.

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh." Asar ni Wendy. "Can't live without having me as your besgirlfran anymore. Ayos lang yan." Tumango-tango. "Coz same."

Tumango nadin si Rosie. Tamang inom ng orange juice. "I know right?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Try mo kaya umusog? Nangangain ng space amputa." Reklamo ni Wendy. Hinip-check palayo ang kasama niyang nagtu-toothbrush sa harap ng sink na si Rosie.

Dinura ni Rosie yung nasa bibig. Ginantihan si Wendy. "Try mo kayang wag mag toothbrush all animated like? Para kang ewan eh! Kailangan naka-angat yung elbow?"

"Gags ka. Walang two minutes yung toothbrush mo. Eew. Mabaho hininga."

"Pakyu. Di pa ako tapos, istorbo ka eh!"

"Di kita hahalikan. Bad breath."

"Keri lang sakin. Panindigan mo yan."

"Joke lang to naman."

"Lul. Dare you to not kiss for a whole day?"

"Kaya mo ba?"

"Walang baon bukas yung unang bibigay?"

"Ang bigat the consequence."

"Ikaw nagsimula eh."

"Osige. Game. Pag ikaw talaga sinasabi ko sayo!"

"Lul. Baka ikaw."

Nagkamayan sila. 

"Bestfriend mode all day. Saya." Comment ni Rosie pagkatapos.

Tumapik sa noo si Wendy. "Break na tayo?" Natatawang tanong. "Arouch. Napakasacquet, kuya Eddie!" Humawak sa dibdib. 

"Theungwan ahuhu!" Sakay ni Rosie. "It's not you, it's me."

"Shet..mygahd, Rothie..We need space!"

"Theungwan..I'm so sorry..we can still be friends right?"

Tumawa sila pareho. Bumalik sa pagtu-toothbrush.

Parehong talo sa pustahan kasi nagkatinginan habang sabay na naliligo. 

Keri na lang din.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I gotta go." Bulong ni Wendy sa nakapatong sa kanya. May kasamang halik sa noo.

"Ehhhhhh." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Di ka naman natulog eh. Sabi mo matutulog ka. Where'd my bestfriend go? Ngayon lang nangyari to." Biro ni Wendy.

"Di na ako antok."

"Lul. Weh?"

"Jokes. Five minutes pramis. Patulog na ako istorbo ka lang eh." Kinuha ni Rosie ang isang kamay ni Wendy. Hinatak para maiyakap sa sarili tapos humikab.

"I really do have to go though." Malungkot na sabi ni Wendy.

"Magpa-late ka." Biro ni Rosie.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Wendy. Tumawa si Rosie. Hinalikan siya sa tip ng ilong tapos gumulong na paalis sa ibabaw niya. "Joke onleh, besgirlfran. Gora ka na. I'll see you later?"

Si Wendy naman ang pumatong. Yakap tapos halik. "Take care of yourself, yeah?" Sabi niya kay Rosie.

"Sure thing, besgirlfran. Ikaw din. Wag limutan uminom ng tubig."

"Mhhm. You too."

"Umalis ka na."

"Tinataboy mo na ako?"

"Gusto mo bang huwag? Pweds naman."

Tumango si Wendy. Bumaba ang halik sa leeg ni Rosie. Tig-isa sa magkabilang side, isa sa gitna. Gaya ng nakasanayan. "See you?"

"See you."

"Love you?"

"Love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Heeeeeey." 

Bati ng isang tao na nakatayo sa kaliwa ng desk ni Rosie. Nag-angat siya ng tingin. 

Kaklase niyang si Loren.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Sabi ni Rosie. Pikon na binagsak ang ballpen sa desk. "What do you want?" Tanong niya.

Kamot-batok ang lalaki. "Uhh..I brought my guitar. Wondering if you would let me pl-"

Naputol ang sasabihin sana ni Kuya niyo Loren. May sumigaw kasi mula sa bandang pintuan ng 'classroom' nila na isa pang kaklase. "AY! SINONG HAHARANAHIN MO! PWEDE BANG AKO NALANG?"

Lumingon si Rosie, lumingon si Loren, lumingon ang lahat ng nasa klase. 

May nag-strum ng gitara mula sa labas ng classroom. Pumasok din sa loob pero hanggang bandang bungad lang ng pinto. 

Ngumiti si Rosie. Umiling ng ituro siya ng tao gamit ang fretboard ng gitara. 

Nagsimulang magsalita ang bagong salta. "Special harana po para kay Rosie Posie." Entry nito. "Kasi wala lang." May pakindat (tumili ang ibang kaklaseng babae ni Rosie.) na dugtong bago magsimulang tumugtog. 

_ "This guy's in love with you pare!"  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Wag mo nang uulitin yung stunt mo kanina." Sabi ni Rosie pagkasakay ng nagbukas ng pintuan para sa kanya sa kotse.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Bakit naman? Saya kaya. Planning to make it a weekly thing."

"Please don't."

Tumingin si Wendy kay Rosie bago nagsimulang magmaneho. "What's bothering you?" Tanong niya.

Umiling si Rosie. Nagkalikot sa radyo gaya ng usual. "It's dumb." Mahinang sagot.

"Talked about dumber things." Comment ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. Nag-settle sa acoustic playlist ng USB na nakasaksak sa radyo ng kotse. 

Tahimik lang silang nakinig ng ilang kanta ng The 1975 habang bumibiyahe. 

Automatic na dinala ni Wendy ang kotse hanggang sa spot nila. 

Tahimik na nag-set up pareho, tahimik na humiga sa usual pwesto sa hood. 

"Classmates were highkey thirsting over you." Bulong ni Rosie.

"Selos ka?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Slight."

"I've always been yours."

"I know..just.."

"I love you."

"I love you too..maybe..tone down?"

"On what, Rothie?"

"You've become..ewan..like..somehow fifty million times more charming since you came back from Canada."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is..kaso..minsan..pa-fall ka na hindi mo lang nare-realize. Like..normalan ka pero people think you've turned up the flirt."

Kumurap si Wendy. "Huh.." Bulong sa sarili. 

Sumenyas si Rosie. Dalawang kamay, pakumpas. "Don't take it the wrong way..holyshit. What I mean is..ewan..ang hirap i-explain."

"Try please?" Request ni Wendy. 

Huminga ng malalim si Rosie. "Kanina..you were just being you. Normal Theungwan.."

"I was completely focused on you the entire time." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Hinalikan ni Rosie si Wendy. Malalim. "I know..and I love you for that." Bulong sa labi niya. "Pero.." Bumalik si Rosie sa pwesto. Bumuntong-hininga ulit.

"Pero?" Prompt ni Wendy.

"Classmates didn't think you were."

"Did they?"

"Were you not paying attention?"

"To you I was."

"NICE."

"And occassionally to that guy whats-his-name's face. Kasi nakakatawa."

"Sira-ulo ka."

"Thanks. Told ya I'd show up with a guitar one day."

"Mhmm."

"You were saying something..Pero?" Yakag ulit ni Wendy. Hinawakan na ang kamay ni Rosie tapos hinila siya palapit para mayakap.

"Pero ayun nga. My classmates fell in love."

"Okay?"

"I..don't like the idea of that."

"Can't avoid it though..di ko na kasalanan na na-fall sila when I was literally JUST there to serenade my GFF."

"Sabagay."

"You know I won't do anything of that sort right? Like..cheating and shit."

"I know you won't. I trust you..I just don't trust other people."

Natahimik sila. Humikab si Rosie, humikab nadin ang nanunuod sa kanya na si Wendy.

"Solution time?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Wag ka na uulit?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Okay. Noted. Di na ako papasok to wow everyone with my singing skills..Can I still keep picking you up though?"

"Can't mess with routine."

"Can if it bothers you."

"Ayos lang sundo, Wan."

"Sure?"

"Yep."

"Cool then. I'll just make up for it by leaning against my car all gwapo like."

Pinalo ni Rosie sa collarbones si Wendy. Pikon. "I'm starting to think you're having fun with all the attention."

Tumawa si Wendy. Niyakap lang ulit si Rosie tapos hinalikan sa noo. "Joke lang, besgirlfran. Sayong-sayo lang po ako. Attention mo lang sapat na. Pramis."

"Lul."

"Huy..wag na magtampo."

"Uwi na tayo. Seryosong usapan napaka-ano eh."

"Luh?"

"Wankosayo mehn." Bumangon si Rosie. Bumaba mula sa hood tapos sumakay sa kotse. Naiwan si Wendy na taka sa nangyari. Sumunod. 

"Huy..anong problema?" Tanong ni Wendy nang pareho na silang nakaupo sa loob ng sasakyan. 

"Wala..please let's just go home?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Rothie.."

"Tsk."

"Talk to me.."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Umiling. "I'm scared you're being like this kasi you're still secretly hoping you'd find someone better."

Napasandal si Wendy sa upuan niya dahil sa narinig. "Why..would I want to find someone better?"

"Wala lang. Kasi baka na-realize mo na being with me is not like you thought it would be?"

"What in the hell.."

"Think about it, Seungwan.." Sabi ni Rosie. "Literally NOTHING changed about the two of us since we got together..other than nadagdagan yung tawagan natin, and all the freakin' sex we somehow always end up having..it's..normal."

"So? I like this normal." Sabi ni Wendy.

"No you don't." 

"Yes I do..what's going on in your head?"

"Please let's go home?" Mahinang request. 

Umiling nalang si Wendy. Sumunod sa hiling.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakahiga na sila sa kama para matulog. 

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. Binuksan ang lamp sa bedside table sa side ni Rosie. 

Pikon na namalo ang naistorbo ng liwanag. 

"I'm calling bestfriend privileges." Sabi ni Wendy.

"It's 1AM. What the fuck are you on?!" Sagot ni Rosie.

"We're talking about what's in that head of yours whether you like it or not, Rosie." 

"It's stupid. Not worth talking about, I'm FINE, Seungwan."

"No you're not. Lucky for you, di mo ako girlfriend at this moment. I'm just your bestfriend..the one you made a promise you'd talk about EVERYTHING to."

"Goddammit."

"Game na. Anong problema mo?" Tanong ni Wendy. Pumwesto na ng indian sit sa tabi ng reluctant na bumangon at gumaya na si Rosie. 

"Apart from what you told me kanina..ano pa?" Dugtong ni Wendy.

Matagal na tumitig si Rosie kay Wendy. "I'm scared." Pabulong at nakatungo na sagot sa tanong.

"Of what?"

"I'm scared we'd get too comfortable..scared..that we would end up like how the whole thing with Suzy went down..stuck on routines and usual stuff with no way out."

"We barely have a proper routine, Rosie..even shopping trips that are supposed to be weekly end up getting postponed for other more spontaneous shit, which reminds me, we're out of orange juice and pancake mix."

Natawa ng slight si Rosie. "Ewan ko ba. Putangina. Sabi sayo ang bobo ng problema ko eh." Sabi niya. 

"Di naman bobo. Valid point. I get it. You're somehow bothered about how everything is so smooth?"

"Slight..Tsaka ayun nga. Putangina mo kasi."

"Luh?"

"Naalala ko yung kanta ni Daniel Padilla pag nakikita kita."

"Eh?"

"Na sayo na ang lahat."

"Thanks."

"Pakyu. Kelangan gwapo na saksakan ng ganda, super smart sa Math and other shit, musically gifted, actually hilarious, tapos serial flirt pa?"

"Luh putangina. Normalan lang ako dito kasalanan ko ba talagang ang daming babae na nababakla sakin?"

"Pasalamat ka we're on bestfriend mode this whole time.."

Tumawa si Wendy. Umiling. "I'll tone it down yeah?" Offer niya kay Rosie. "I'm all yours. Only yours..both as a bestfriend and as a girlfriend. I promise."

"I know.."

"I'm sorry you're all bothered.."

"No don't be..I'm sorry I am."

"Ayos lang..may point ka naman. Ang sakin lang.." Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "There has to be something that triggered all that."

Kumurap si Rosie. "Reminded me of how Suzy likes to do shit with people around all the time."

Pumitik si Wendy. "There it is. I'm sorry. Won't do that again."

"I know you're different though..like..somehow I know na you just did all that coz you said you would.."

"Also to be sweet."

"Of fucking course."

"Right?" Kumindat si Wendy.

Tinapik nalang ni Rosie sa pisngi ang girlfriend. "I don't mean to be basag-trip." Sabi niya.

Hinawakan ni Wendy ang kamay ni Rosie na nasa mukha niya. Ngumiti. "All good, Rothie. I get you."

"It's just.." Humiga na ulit si Rosie. "Suzy used to always say she could do better pati.."

"Putangina. Magagalit ka ba kapag pina-murder ko yun sa pinsan niya? Jisoo's neat. Feel like she could get away with it too."

Tumawa si Rosie. "Di worth it."

Humiga nadin si Wendy. Automatic na pumwesto na sa ibabaw niya si Rosie. 

"Sabagay.." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I'm sorry for projecting.." Bulong ni Rosie sa pisngi ni Wendy na hinalikan niya ng maramdaman na yumakap ito sa kanya. 

"Don't worry about it, Rothie. I'm sorry for reminding you of shit you shouldn't be reminded about."

"Di mo naman intention yun..minali ko lang."

"Kahit na."

"Can we agree we're both sorry and call it a day? I promise we're all good.." Request ni Rosie.

Tumango si Wendy. Hinalikan si Rosie sa tip ng ilong, pababa sa labi. "Can we have ONE routine we can promise never to break?"

"Okay? Ano naman?"

"Bestfriend conversations like this every night..or..at least on Fridays. No holds barred, labas lahat, stupid or nah. Problems with each other, problems with the planet, problems with everything..or just..whatever we want to talk about we can talk about."

"Para di tayo nagtataguan."

"Exactly. Avoids future issues if there ever would be kasi napag-usapan na before it even begins."

"Well alright then. Makes sense. No judgements pati coz bestfriend talks."

"Yes. Sacred stuff."

"Can't be used for future arguments against each other."

"We can argue about shit as bestfriends."

"Keeps the girlfriend thing safe."

Natahimik sila. Parehong may naisip. Naghintayan ng kung sino ang unang maglalabas. 

Bumigay si Wendy. "Bawal F.O." Mahinang bulong.

"Yes..well..given na yun right?"

"Lapag ko takot ko sa sarili kong idea."

"Hmm?" Prompt ni Rosie.

"What if..we end up in one argument sa gitna ng ganitong bestfriend thing tapos..Rosie..wala tayong babalikan pag yun ang nasira."

"Tagal na nating problema yan, putangina oo nga naman."

"Diba?"

"Shet mehn. What the hell. Promise nalang talaga na bawal F.O? Kahit gaano kalala?"

"Maaalala pa ba natin yun pag andun na?"

"Do we even fight hard enough for us to get to that point?"

Naramdaman ni Rosie na nagkibit-balikat ang nasa ilalim niya. "No. But I don't want to get to that point."

"Same."

"Hmmm..how to solve?"

"Ewan."

Humikab sila pareho. Sabay na napatingin sa pader sa kaliwa ni Wendy kung saan may mga nakadikit na kung ano-anong polaroids ng mga selfie nila mula sa kung saan-saan na napuntahan, at mga kuha din nila mula sa ibang tao in various instances. 

Sa gitna ng lahat ay may nakasabit na picture frame. 

Kuha nilang dalawa. Unang-unang picture na magkasama sila. Galing sa parents ni Wendy nung minsan na isinama ang bago niyang kaibigan sa isang food outing sa Mcdo. 

Nakangiti pareho sa camera ang mga kinunan. Background ang isang malaking playzone ng restaurant na kinalalagyan. 

Si Wendy all prim and proper, tamang outfit saks na mukhang preppy kindergarten kid na naka-maong na pantalon at polo sa ilalim ng isang cardigan, at si Rosie. Suot ang paborito niyang pink na cap nung kabataan, naka-jumper, nawawala ang isang sapatos, nawawala ang isang ngipin.

Parehong may hawak na ice cream sundae. 

Nangiti ang present versions ng mga nasa picture. Nagtinginan. Tumawa. 

"20 years mehn." Biro ni Rosie.

"Tangina. Oo nga naman. Pag pinayagan natin na magulo-gulo tayo at this point eh magagalit yung mga kid versions natin." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Nawala yung isa kong sapatos nung araw na yun tapos hahayaan lang natin na mapunta sa wala?" 

"I fucking know right? Pinunit mo yung paborito kong cardigan nung hinila mo ako pababa sa slide tapos ganun ganun lang?"

"Taena. Di pwede."

"Exactly."

"Oks ka na?"

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Oks na. Don't know why I thought we'd even let anything get in the way of us being bestfriends."

"Right? We can do this, Theungwan."

"Yeh we can, Rothie."

"Basta together like we usually do."

"Mhmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too..in so many different ways, in all the ways I could possibly love you."

"We're back to being greasy, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Don't really know how else we can close this talk session." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Wanna go back to being girlfriends and have sex?" Aya ni Rosie.

"I mean..if you're not sleepy yet..then why not?" Banat ni Wendy.

"Seungwan..I'm always sleepy."

"Actually.."

"So ano?"

Tumawa si Wendy. Hinigpit ang yakap kay Rosie, binaligtad ang pwesto. "Hi, girlfriend." Sabi niya.

Kumindat si Rosie. "Sup?" Pabirong sagot.

"I love you, Rothie Pothie."

"I love you too, Theungwan."

Hinalikan nalang ni Wendy si Rosie bilang sagot.


	26. TWENTY-FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. 
> 
> The GFFs face another couple milestones. How will they roll this time?
> 
> PS: We're getting closer to the end of this fic. I truly hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and will continue to enjoy it hanggang dulo. Labyu mga erp!

"Eto na yun." Sabi ni Wendy. "This is how I will die." Nakakapit sa handle sa taas ng pintuan niya na binansagan na niyang 'ohshit bar.'

Nag-scoff si Rosie. "You're so dramatic."

"SLOW DOWN ON THE TURNS!"

"I  **AM** SLOWING DOWN!" 

Nag-drift ang kotse pakanan. Tumili sila pareho.

"Jesus you're the actual worse!" Natatawang reklamo ni Wendy. Hinihimas ang noo na nauntog sa dashboard dahil sa biglang preno ng driver.

"Stop yelling instructions at me, nakaka-panic ka kaya!" Sigaw naman ni Rosie. Pinalo ang manibela.

Dahan-dahan na iginilid ni Rosie ang kotse. Nag-pout. 

Saglit silang tumahimik.

Hinalikan siya sa pisngi ni Wendy. "Thank you for picking me up from school, besgirlfran." Bulong nito. "Pero last na muna to ha? At least..until we get to have time to practice."

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosie. "Can we do that on Saturday instead of going to the zoo?" Mahinang tanong niya.

Kumurap si Wendy. "Awww you REALLY want to do this whole alternate thing huh?"

"Para naman may ambag din ako. Di puro kabig."

"May ambag ka naman ah. My students were raving about today's baon. Sarap daw."

"Tell 'em I said thanks."

Nag finger guns si Wendy kay Rosie. "Sure thing, besgirlfran! Makakarating."

Bubuksan na sana ni Rosie ang driver's side door para makipagpalit ng pwesto sa kasama kaso hinawakan ni Wendy ang kamay niya para pumigil. Taka siyang lumingon.

Nakangiti si Wendy. "Fork na sa next kanto eh. Tuloy-tuloy mo na." Sabi nito.

"Sorry for being a shit driver." Mahinang comment ni Rosie.

"Nah. 'S all good. Nothing that can't be fixed with practice."

"Sure?"

"Yeh mahn..just..uhh..try not to drive us off the cliff tonight para goods on the practice thing..maybe."

Natawa si Rosie. Hinalikan sa pisngi si Wendy. "Love you, Theungwan."

"Love you too, Rothie." Masayang sagot.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Saya saya ng buwan buwan na tayong naglalasingan." Comment ni Jisoo sa mga kasama sa table. 

Nasa isang bar nanaman sila. Kumpleto na bilang kakauwi lang nung isang araw ng JenLisa mula sa isa nanamang bakasyon.

Binaba ni Jisoo ang kinuhang ashtray mula sa counter. Mabilis na nagsindi ng ilalagay tapos umupo. Swak na sa gitna nila Wendy at Rosie.

Nakalas tuloy sa lambingan ang mga kaibigan.

"Bakit parang ang putangina mo?" Pikon na sabi ni Rosie kay Jisoo. 

"Ebarg naman yun, Roseanne! Di ba pwedeng na-miss lang kita kaya gusto kitang tabihan?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Na-miss bwisitin. Tigilan mo nga girlfriend ko!" Sabi naman ni Wendy. "Papaiyakin mo nanaman eh."

"Feeling ko ang dami naming na-miss na ganap." Comment ni Jennie.

"Madami talaga!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Tru tru." Sabi ni Lisa. "Kasi as it turns out..May ilalala pa pala yung sweet nung mag-GFF."

Taas-baba ang kilay ni Wendy. Binuhusan ng refill ng cocktail ang empty na baso ni Lisa. "Dabest na this time. Sweet with a label."

"Lam mo?" Sabi ni Jisoo kay Rosie. "Bakit kapag kinikilig ka eh hindi lang ikaw ang nakaka-feel? Kailangan may pakurot sa katabi?"

Sinapak ni Rosie si Jisoo. Kinuha ni Wendy ang kaha ng yosi ng kaibigan na nakapatong sa lamesa. Hinagis palayo. "Habulin mo muna yun, erp. Gora na. Fetch!" Pang-asar na utos.

"Tangina niyong mag-jowa kayo." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tumayo. "Edi kayo na. Mga fota." Umalis para kunin ang yosi.

"Kamusta naman?" Tanong ni Jennie kila Wendy at Rosie na naglalaro ng bato-bato-pik. 

Lumingon pareho. 

"Creepy nung synchronization mga erp. Malupit pa sa mga students ko ng sayaw." Sabi ni Lisa.

Ngumiti lang si Rosie. Tinignan si Wendy. "Going brilliant. Isang buwan na lang and we're up to a whole year of doing this. Still JUST as great as it was when we first went for it."

"I gave up trying to figure out if that's normal." Tumatango na sabi ni Wendy. "Kung weird man eh saks na..at least si Rothie kasama ko maging weird."

Pinatid ni Rosie ang uupo sana ulit na si Jisoo. 

"ACK!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Pinalo sa balikat si Wendy. "Pinagkakalat pang napaka-cheesy niya eh!"

"WAG KA KASING KINIKILIG NAMFOTA NAMAN!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

Tumawa silang lahat nang makapagtinginan pagkaupo ni Jisoo. 

Tinaas ni Lisa ang baso. "Cheers nalang tapos GG na!" 

Nag-cheers ang lahat.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tubig iniinom mo." Bulong ni Jisoo kay Rosie.

Ngumiti si Rosie. Tumango. "May palag ka?" Pang-asar na sagot. 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Jisoo. "Madaya si Roseanne!" Balita niya. "Tubig gaming!"

"Ay ano ba yun!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Yan tayo eh yan tayo eh." Asar ni Lisa. "Pauso nanaman ng pinagbabawal na technique amputek yan."

"Di ako pwedeng uminom!" Natatawang sabi ni Rosie. "Talo sa bato-bato-pik, designated driver."

"Ayos naman pala walang gastos sa grab." Sabi ni Jisoo. Ininom lahat ng alak ng mga kaibigan. 

Tumawa si Wendy. "Assuming ka, gago! Wala namang nagsabi na designated driver ng lahat eh!"

"Tangina mo, Roseanne." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Tangina mo din." Sagot ni Rosie. "Gee-eff-eff ko lang ang responsibility ko dito, malalaki na kayo noh! Umuwi kayong mag-isa niyo!"

"Buti nalang kasama ko si Lisa." Biro ni Jennie.

"Forever alone, Jisoo." Asar ni Lisa.

Namakyu si Jisoo sa barkada. Nilahat sila. Isa-isa. Sumimangot tapos nagtaas ng kamay para sa waiter na inorderan niya ng isang bucket ng beer.

"Ays lang yan, Chu." Asar ni Wendy. Inakbayan si Jisoo. "Mahahanap mo din forever mo. Nasa paligid lang yun."

"Minsan na nga lang gumora malas pa. Pota yan." Umiiling na sabi ni Jisoo. "Never again unless ipahiram mo si Roseanne."

"Gago. Sapakan muna?"

"Ganern talaga mehn." Sabi ni Jennie. "Boss mo yun eh. Di pwede. Company policy and shit amirite?"

"Putanginang company policy kineme yan. Binasa ko manual wala namang nakasulat." Sagot ni Jisoo. Nagsindi ulit ng isa pang stick ng yosi. 

"May gumagana ba na ganung keme na jowa mo boss mo?" Tanong ni Lisa. "Mehn. I imagine eh ang boring siguro nun. Wala kayong mapaguusapan na hindi puro trabaho."

Tumawa si Rosie. Pinalo ang table. "May kilala akong gumana though." 

Pinalo nadin ni Wendy ang table. "Ay oo putek! Meron nga!" Sigaw niya.

"Galeng naman. Sino?" Tanong ni Jennie.

Tumawa na si Jisoo. "What are your opinions on wormholes?" Tanong niya sa JenLisa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nag-toast ng baon na canned beer ang mag-bestfriend slash mag-girlfriend na nakaupo sa loob ng isang tent. Nasa tambayan nanaman sila. 

Anniversary nila. Isang taon simula ng sumugod sa upgrade ng title into GFFs. 

Nag-ngitian. 

Tinuro ni Wendy ang napabayaang cellphone ng kasama sa tabi nito. "Buksan mo na." Mahinang request.

Umiling si Rosie. Uminom ng beer. "Kinakabahan ako."

"Di mo malalaman pag di mo tinignan."

"Another day of putting it off won't hurt."

"It will if you're gonna be extra kabado for another day."

"Ayokong masira yung araw kung sakaling hindi ko makita pangalan ko."

"Lawyer ka na. Buksan mo na for confirmation."

Sakto din kasi na labas ng results ng Bar exam na kinuha ni Rosie ilang linggo na ang nakakalipas. 

May kahon sa bulsa ni Wendy na atat na siyang ibigay sa kasama. Anniversary gift.

"What if I flunked, Seungwan?" Bulong ni Rosie.

Umiling si Wendy. "You didn't, Rothie.."

"What. If?"

Saglit silang nagtitigan. Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "You'll try again. Paulit-ulit hanggang makuha mo..and I'll be next to you the whole time." Pangako niya.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Rothie. Tignan mo na."

Dahan-dahan na pinulot ni Rosie ang cellphone. Bumuntong-hininga. In-unlock.

Nangiti pa si Wendy nang masagap ng mata ang passcode. Date ng una silang magkakilala. Wallpaper ang isa nilang selfie ng minsang bagong-gising, sa kama. 

"Mygahd." Sabi ni Rosie. "Nanginginig ako. Shet. Erp."

Tumawa si Wendy. Nanginginig naman kasi talaga. Hinawakan nalang niya sa tuhod tapos kinindatan. 

Inilapit ni Rosie sa mukha nito ang cellphone. Nag-squint (nakalimutan nanaman kasing dalin ang salamin). Tamang scroll sa listahan ng mga pangalan na tinitingnan. Suminghap.

Kumurap si Wendy. "Ansabe?" Tanong niya kahit alam na ang sagot.

Malawak na kasi ang ngiti ni Rosie.

"I..passed." Bulong ni Rosie.

Nag-fist pump si Wendy. "Yun oh! Sabi ko na eh! Ayos tayo diyan, Lawyer na girlfriend ko!!" Masayang sigaw sa kawalan pagkatapos buksan ang 'pinto' ng tent.

Sumugod ng yakap si Rosie kay Wendy. Napahiga tuloy siya. 

"I FUCKING PASSED THE FUCKING BAR EXAM FUCK YEAH!" Sigaw ni Rosie.

Sa tenga ni Wendy. Nabingi siya dun, not gonna lie. Pero oks na din lang dahil sinundan naman ng tawa ng nakadagan sa kanya. 

"YOU FUCKING PASSED THE FUCKING BAR EXAM FUCK YEAH!" Sigaw nadin lang ni Wendy.

"SHET MEHN LAWYER NA AKO PUTANGINA!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?! FUCKING A! WHY ARE WE YELLING?!"

"EWAN KO I'M JUST SO HAPPY!"

"SAME, ROTHIE POTHIE! CONGRATS GFF!"

Tumango si Rosie. Hinalikan si Wendy. Malalim. Matagal.

"I love you, Theungwan." Sabi ni Rosie. "Thanks for sticking around..wouldn't have the balls for anything without the bestfriend."

Tumango nadin si Wendy. Maingat at pasimpleng dumukot sa kanang bulsa at kinapa ang nakaabang na kahon. Bumuntong-hininga. 

"I love you too, Rothie Pothie..support lang ako, you did all that on your own. Also..will you let me stick around forever?" Sagot ni Wendy. Nilabas na ang kahon at pinakita sa kasama na suminghap.

Pinalo ni Rosie sa collarbones si Wendy. Malakas. Masakit. 

"Aray pota?!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Motherfucker!" Sigaw ni Rosie.

"Luh amputa namura pa ako, I was just trying to be sweet."

"Are you proposing?!"

"Not yet. You'll know when I am."

"What was that forever thing that you said then?"

Natatawa na na binuksan ni Wendy ang box. Kwintas. May pendant ng isang guitar pick made of white gold.

"Felt like asking permission." Bulong ni Wendy.

Umupo si Rosie sa harap ni Wendy. Nakatitig lang sa kwintas.

"Di mo kailangan magpaalam." Sabi ni Rosie.

Tumawa nalang si Wendy. Sumenyas na tumalikod si Rosie para maisuot niya ang regalong necklace. 

"Makes it sound like I have a choice huh?" Biro ni Wendy habang ginagawa. Hinalikan ang likod ng leeg ni Rosie sa taas ng pin ng necklace. 

"Remember..nung una tayong nagpunta sa playground?" Tanong ni Rosie. "Right after we met?" Humarap na ulit kay Wendy tapos yumakap.

"Lost your only remaining front tooth that day."

"Course that's what you'd remember."

Natawa sila pareho. Humigpit lang ng yakap si Wendy kay Rosie. Humiga tapos hinalikan sa noo ang nasa ibabaw. "Literal na blood pact nga pala tong friendship na to noh?" Sabi niya.

Tumango-tango si Rosie. "Yep. Kamusta yung peklat mo sa tuhod?"

"Kamusta yung sayo?"

"Ayun..match padin tayo. Saya saya mahulog ng jungle gym."

"Since childhood, erp. Ala nang titibag dito."

"I know right? Happy GFF anniversary, Theungwan." Nakangiti and with matching boop sa ilong ni Wendy na bati ni Rosie.

"Happy GFF anniversary, Rothie." Hinalikan nalang ni Wendy sa tip ng ilong si Rosie.

"I love you yeah?"

"I love you too. Congrats on passing the Bar."

"Thanks.."

Matagal silang tahimik. Nakikinig lang sa mahinang tugtugan na nagmumula sa cellphone ni Wendy na nakasiksik sa gitna ng madaming unan sa loob ng tinatambayan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I haven't.." Humikab si Rosie. "Forgotten your milestone, by the way..Congrats on that too."

"Won't find out until tomorrow, Rosie." Sabi ni Wendy. Humikab nadin. 

"GG na yan. Kaw pa ba? Congrats, Professor Theungwan." Naglabas na din ng maliit na box na inabot kay Wendy. 

"Luh siya yata yung magpo-propose!"

"Lul. Bracelet yan, wag kang ano! Tsaka na ako maglalapag sayo ng singsing."

"Tsong. Pakasal tayo in five years."

"Trip mo?"

"Mehn. 25th anniversary ng BFF status natin yun. Para masaya!"

"Legit ay game ako diyan! Itanan mo ako kasi mehn ayokong malaman ni Mommy iinvite nanaman nun yung buong sanlibutan."

"Papatayin ako ng magulang ko pag ginawa ko sayo yun. Sasabihin eh di na ako rumespeto."

"Sabihin natin nabuntis mo ako. Shotgun wedding, erp. Tipong kumindat ka one time tapos poof! Koko Crunch! Theungwan, I am pregnant with your child!"

"Legit that's your plan?"

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "We'll figure something out."

"Actually. We start writing excuses on a notebook tomorrow."

"Ayos! Tanungin mo din yung mga magiging students mo kung anong pupwede ha!"

"Mahahasa yung skillz mo mangatwiran, tsong Lawyer ka!"

"Mehn! Prof ka na bukas!"

"Di pa nga sure eh."

"Wala namang ibang nag-apply na mas qualified pa sayo."

"I suppose. Thank you for the help on that, Lawyer Rothie. For the everyday baon and also for the kisses before I step out the front door."

"You're welcome, Professor Theungwan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"We should celebrate us being badass." Aya ni Rosie.

"Bukas na." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"May pasok ka pala. Uwi na tayo?"

"Let's spend the night here?"

"I'm telling your students na pumasok ka ng walang ligo."

"Ays lang. Gwapo padin naman. Keri na."

Tumawa si Rosie. "Kadiri."

"Kala mo di siya pumapasok sa school ng walang ligo eh! Diba na-late ka ng gising nung last day ng review mo?"

"Ay oo! Laughtrip mehn! Saya sayang buffer nung amoy 'just rolled off the bed' eh! Di makalapit si kuya mo Loren."

"Litsugas ng kuya mo Loren yan. Sintunado na yung kanta, sintunado pati yung gitara."

"Alang ligtas, erp. Pero in fairness sa kanya. Masarap siya magluto ng Pasta."

Napabangon si Wendy. Tumalsik ng slight si Rosie na tumili lang tapos namalo. 

"Para namang gago eh!" Reklamo ni Rosie.

"Paano mo nalaman na masarap siya magluto ng pasta?!" Tanong ni Wendy. May pagturo pa.

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Potluck kami nung last day diba? Ikaw pa nga may gawa nung bitbit kong dessert, nalimutan mo na?"

"Hmmm.."

"Nakaubos na ako ng isang plato nung Carbonara nung nalaman kong si kuya mo Loren pala ang may gawa. Infernes bruh..keri na."

"Hmmm.."

"Selos ka naman."

"Hmmm.."

"Para kang tanga. Wala naman sigurong gayuma yung kinain ko..walang symptoms eh."

"Hmmm.."

"Mas masarap ka."

"Hmmm.."

"Yung luto mo pero pweds na din ikaw."

"Hmmm.."

"Ang pakyu mo." Sumimangot si Rosie.

Pigil-tawa si Wendy. "Hmmm.."

Nagtitigan sila. 

"Pikon ka na niyan?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Trip mo mag LQ?" Sagot ni Rosie.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Pweds naman. First time."

"Hanap away amputa."

"Ayaw mo?"

"Keri lang din. Masyado tayong chill eh."

"Swak pa anniversary natin."

"Diba? Galeng. Tampo ako sayo ha! Kasi..uhh..ang pakyu mo." Nakangiting announcement ni Rosie.

Tumango lang si Wendy. "Tampo na din ako sayo. Kasi ano..uhh..sabi mo pweds na yung Carbonara ni kuya mo Loren." Nakangiti nadin.

Nagkamayan sila. 

"See you in an hour, GFF." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Oks. See you in an hour." Sabi ni Wendy.

Sabay na humiga ng magkatalikod.

"Panget mo." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Wala ka na bang mas malala pang insult? Panget ka din!" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Uhh..pikon ako sayo! Wag mo akong kausapin!"

"Ikaw unang nakikipag-usap eh! Silent treatment yung peg ko!"

"Eh bakit ka nagre-reply?!"

"Ewan ko. Bakit nga ba? Tumahimik ka na nga!"

"Ayoko!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Humarap sila sa isa't isa. Nagturuan. 

"Yo." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Mehn ang hirap mag-imbento ng pagaawayan." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Kaya nga eh. Tigil na nga natin to. Para lang tayong tanga."

"Counted nalang as 'away' anyway."

"Para masabing meron."

"Kewl. Lam mo next na pwedeng trip?"

"Ano?"

"Hot as fuck outdoor make up sex. In a tent. Para intents. Get it?"

"Ang corny mo. Also it's fake make up sex kasi fake din the away."

"Still sex bruh."

"Lika na nga dito. Dami mong alam."

"Labyu, Theungwan! Favorite kaladkarin kita lamoyun?"

"Labyu too, Rothie Pothie! Favorite kitang tagahila."

"Maghihilahan lang tayo forever. Eew."

"Yak. Stuck na ako sayo. Eew."

"Sawang-sawa na ako sa pagmumukha mo wala na ba yang iga-gwapo pa?"

"Meron pa naman, trip mo makita?"

"Yieeeeee!"

Tumawa sila. Di na nagawa ang original trip dahil nag-asaran nalang magdamag. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Walang ligo si Wendy kinabukasan nang humarap sa Director ng school na pinagtuturuan para tanggapin ang bagong designation bilang 'Professor' sa College na branch ng eskwelahan.

Wala ding ligo si Rosie na hinatid ni Wendy sa harap ng isang law firm na nakahain na bilang panibagong papasukan.

Sabay nalang silang naligo ng magkita nung kinagabihan. Sabay din na umupo sa dining table para maghapunan.

Sabay na minapa ang panibago nanamang direksyon ng buhay. 

"This feels nice." Comment ni Rosie.

"Does it?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Yep. Para bang..di ako lito this time. Like..I know where and what I want to do."

"Different from the last time we went through a significant milestone?"

Tumango si Rosie. "Mhmm. Like..di mo ba feel?"

"Feel. Parang..tahimik utak ko tsaka dibdib."

"Diba? Nice. This is nice."

"Di katulad nung after natin ng College na para bang..ewan.."

"Exactly..Probs coz.."

"Nung time na yun eh isa lang sa atin ang masaya." Bulong ni Wendy.

"I wasn't entirely happy you know..Felt like I was losing my bestfriend kasi may jowa."

"Still happier than me. Or..at least..less lito."

"Sabagay.."

Sinubuan ni Wendy ng pagkain si Rosie. "We still managed didn't we?"

"Yeah we did." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Tsaka.."

"Dami din natin na-learn kahit papano."

"Sa tru lang."

Kumain lang sila. Nang matapos ay nagpunas ng bibig si Rosie, uminom ng tubig tapos hinalikan si Wendy.

"Dude, we're so freakin' awesome together. Let's not separate again like..ever." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Actually. Di na uulit yung ganap dati kasi..di na kita papawalan." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Di naman ako bibitaw."

"Thanks for choosing the bestfriend option, Rothie."

"Thank you for giving me that choice again, Theungwan."


	27. TWENTY-SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26.
> 
> Dun-dun-dun..
> 
> Help me write by tossing in your opinions pls. Salamat!

"Thank you, sir..but..I'm going to have to decline." Sabi ni Rosie sa boss niya.

Ngumiti ito. Tumawa. "Let's not be too hasty in making big decisions. Think about it."

Umiling si Rosie. "I can't, sir."

"Why not?"

"I..have a life here?"

"Hmm.."

"People to stay for, you know?"

Ngumiti lang ang boss ni Rosie. Nagsindi ng sigarilyo. "Talk to your people then. They can help you figure out what to do."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Do it." Sabi ni Jisoo. Binugahan ng usok ng yosi sa mukha si Rosie na sinuntok siya sa balikat.

"Tangina mo." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Mehn ano bang pumipigil sayo?" 

"Madami."

"Pustahan tayo si Wendy nasa isip mo ngayon?"

"Ayokong makipag-pustahan sayo. Kampon ka ni Satanas eh."

Tumawa si Jisoo. Tumungga ng beer. "Ayaw mong pumusta kasi alam mong tama ako. Bakit ba hindi siya yung kausapin mo tungkol dito? Wala naman akong itutulong sayo bukod sa pagsasabing lumayas ka. Mamimiss kita pero mas matindi yung part na hindi. Tangina mo kasi eh."

"Una sa lahat, walang nagsabi sayo na patulan mo yung pag-aya ko ng inom. Pangalawa, tangina mo din. Bakit ba kita kaibigan?"

"Libre eh. Bakit hindi?"

"Buraot kang putangina mo."

"I hate you too, Roseanne. Kausapin mo si Wendy."

Natahimik si Rosie. Tumitig lang sa plato nila ng pulutang sisig. 

"Mehn..kausapin mo si Wendy." Ulit ni Jisoo.

"Makulit ka! Ayoko nga. Di niya kailangan malaman." Umiiling na sagot ni Rosie.

"Mehn..kailangan niya malaman. Yan yung mga tipo ng bagay na dapat eh kayong dalawa ang nagde-decide hindi lang ikaw."

"Tangina naman. Ayokong pumili." 

"Sino bang may sabi na dapat kang pumili?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lumipad ka." Utos ni ate Irene. 

Kumurap lang si Rosie. "Ha?" Sabi niya.

"Lumipad ka daw. Bingi na yata." Sabi ni ate Seulgi.

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Pinitik siya sa noo ni ate Irene. Malakas. Tipong napahimas siya sa offended area.

"Kasi future mo yun, boba ka ba?" Sagot ni ate Irene.

"Kind of dumb to think that something as blurred as that could be my future right?" 

"Shet?" Sabi ni ate Irene kay ate Seulgi na nagkibit-balikat lang. "Kapatid ko ba talaga to? Nata-tanga eh. Pigilan mo ako, sasapakin ko yan."

"Hyun.." Awat ni ate Seulgi. Humawak sa braso ng asawa tapos tinaasan ng kilay. 

Bumuntong-hininga nalang si ate Irene. Umiiling na pinuntahan si Yeri sa living room.

Tinapik ni ate Seulgi sa braso si Rosie. Tumango. "Anong takot mo?" Tanong niya.

"Wala."

"Weh?"

"Wala. Ayoko lang sumubok kasi blurred nga. Di sure." 

"Technically..sure. At least, based sa kwento mo. Lilipad ka..straight to a ready and waiting Senior Lawyer post, a company paid flat, and a sizable salary package. Try again. Anong problema?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "Seungwan." Sagot niya.

Tumitig si ate Seulgi. Tumawa. Tapos tumawa pa lalo. Tumawa pa more tapos naiyak kaya nilapitan na ulit ni ate Irene. 

"Para namang ewan." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Gags anong ginawa mo sa asawa ko?" Tanong ni ate Irene.

"Malay ko diyan."

Nagpunas ng luha si ate Seulgi. "Tangina. Galeng. Yun lang pala iniisip amputspa! Hyun! Nadinig mo yun? Si Seungwan lang pala pinoproblema kaya ayaw umalis!"

Tuluyan nang nakatikim ng suntok si Rosie galing kay ate Irene.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Go, Rosie." Sabi ni Mommy Tiffany.

Nabuga ni Rosie ang iniinom na coke. 

"Nakakahiya ka hoy." Reklamo ni Mommy Taeyeon. "Tinuruan ka naman namin ng manners, saan mo natutunang mag spit-take?"

Punas ng tissue sa labi si Rosie. "I would have thought you two will be the voices of reason." Sabi niya sa parents niya.

Sabay na nagkibit-balikat. "We are being the voices of reason." Sabay din na sabi.

"Kaya nga sinasabihan kang tanggapin yung promotion diba?" Sabi ni Mommy Taeyeon.

"What kind of parents would we be if we tell you to stay stuck?" Dugtong ni Mommy Tiffany.

"Ohmygooooood." Bulong ni Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Seungwan won't stop you. You know that right?" Sabi ni Tita Seohyun. 

"Gahd." Exasperated na sabi ni Rosie. Taas kamay pa. "Everyone is telling me to leave!"

"Because it's a great opportunity, Rosie. You're lucky to get that sort of recognition from your boss." Paliwanag ni Tita Yoona. 

"Not very many people get that kind of offer, it means he specifically noticed your hard work enough to give you a chance to grow in your field." Sabi ni Tita Seohyun.

"Aren't you scared it's going to create a problem for your daughter and I?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Why would we be scared?" Sagot ni Tita Yoona. "You two are as stable as you can get. Five years going on twenty-five right?"

"Still.."

Hinawakan ni Tita Seohyun ang kamay ni Rosie na nakapatong sa lamesa. Nginitian siya. "Talk to Seungwan. If she ends up being the one that tells you not to go, which I doubt..you're free to tell us we raised her wrong."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Madaming pupwedeng mangyari pag umalis ako." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Like what?" Sagot ng kausap niya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "This is the first time we're back here in about three months, Seungwan." Sabi niya.

Humigpit ang yakap ng nasa ilalim ni Rosie. Tumango. "We've both been busy." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Exactly. Busy. I've got ten different cases on my plate and you've done nothing but check papers 24/365."

"So?"

"So.."

"Umiiwas ka sa mas malalang busy?"

"That..and also..Theungwan..I can't go to New York."

Kumunot ang noo ni Wendy. "Why not?" 

"Time difference, promotions mean more work and..I..don't have you there.."

"So?"

"Anong so? Tangina naman, Wendy."

Bumangon si Wendy. Kumalas sa yakap kay Rosie tapos nag-indian sit sa harapan niya. "We managed time difference already didn't we? When I was in Canada. We managed that."

"Yeah but we were fucking students back then, Seungwan!"

"I don't see what the problem is, Rosie. I really don't. This is your future we're talking about aren't we?" 

"I like where I am."

"Where you are is stuck." Sagot ni Wendy.

Suminghap si Rosie. "What the fuck?" Bulong niya.

Nag-tsk si Wendy. Umiling. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Rosie na pumiglas pa ng slight pero hindi niya pinawalan. "I don't mean that in a bad way..I just..think..you should REALLY go for the promotion. What kind of GFF would I be if I stop you from growing?"

"The kind that makes me think na sawa ka ng kasama ako?" Sagot ni Rosie.

Si Wendy naman ang suminghap. "Pota? Saan galing yun?! Ang layo ng reach ha! Why in the world would I be tired of having you around?!"

"Pinapaalis mo ako eh!"

"Kasi nga sayang pag di mo ginawa!"

Nagtitigan sila. Sabay na kumurap.

"Umuwi na tayo." Sabi ni Rosie. Isa-isang kinolekta ang mga naka-kalat na damit sa loob ng tent tapos nagbihis. 

"Rosie please listen..I just want what's best for you." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ever stopped and thought that you're kind of what's best for me?" 


	28. TWENTY-SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.
> 
> Communication is important, you guys.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and lemme know what you think please! follow up once I've got that written.

"Bakit ka nandito?" Tanong ng gulat na nagbukas ng pintuan na kinakatok ni Rosie.

Sinikmuraan niya. Napa-bend over tuloy. "Oof! Putangina? Eh kung hindi kita patuluyin sa loob ng pamamahay ko?!" Reklamo nito.

Dire-diretso lang si Rosie papasok sa loob. Sumalampak sa sofa. "Kinausap ko si Wendy like you said I should." Balita niya.

Lumapit si Jisoo. Hinihimas ang tiyan na nasuntok. "Tapos?" Tanong nito. Umupo na sa tabi ni Rosie.

"Nag-away kami."

"Okay? Bakit mo ako sinuntok?"

"Kasi ikaw yung unang-unang nagsabi na kausapin ko siya."

Offended na nag-splutter si Jisoo. "Ang lagay eh kasalanan ko pang ayaw mong tanggapin na boto siyang umalis ka!?"

Suminghap si Rosie. Sasapakin na sana ulit si Jisoo kaso naunahan na siya ng isang malalang hampas ng throw pillow. Swak sa mukha kaya napatigil siya.

"Ano bang trip mo, Roseanne?!" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pakiramdam ko eh di kayo nag-away, ikaw lang yung tinotopak tapos tinakbuhan siya bago kayo makapag-usap ng maayos."

"Tangina."

Ngumiti si Jisoo. Pinalo ulit ng throw pillow si Rosie. Sa tuktok ng ulo. "Ang gago mo eh. Tangina naman. Umuwi ka na ulit pota. Baka kung ano pa isipin nun ni Wendy, yan ka nanaman eh. Harapin mo kaya mga problema mo?"

Kumurap si Rosie sa kausap. "Luh ang mature nakakagago. Sinapian ka ba?" Sabi niya.

"Tangina mo. Tara hatid na kita. Bibili na din ako ng yosi sa tindahan ni aling Kipay sa harap ng condo niyo. Mura ng piso sa kanya eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lam mo kung anong fatal flaw mo?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Rosie.

"Ano naman?" Hinalo lang ni Rosie ang cocktail na nasa harap niya.

"Ginagawa mong mundo yung isang tao." 

"Oof. HU.GOT." Sabi ni Lisa. "Pero may isa pa!"

"Hmm." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Napakahilig mong tumakbo sa mga problema. Tipong nope out tapos tamang hintay na yung Universe or ibang tao ang maiwang maglinis ng kalat mo."

"Did that with Suzy..doing that now with Wendy." Dugtong ni Jennie. "Ayos lang sana eh. Kaso gurl? Para kang tanga."

"Ang harsh." Bulong ni Rosie.

"Just saying. Wag kang gaga. Ano ba?!"

"Di naman kasi ganun kadali yun!" Katwiran ni Rosie.

"Umuwi ka na daw sabi ni Wendy." Biglang balita ng kakadating lang na si Jisoo.

"Ha?" 

"Umuwi ka na daw. Kakatext lang sakin hinahanap ka. Di naman sinabi outright na umuwi ka na pero sinabi na tatlONG ARAW KA NANG NAWAWALA PUKI NG INA NAMAN, ROSEANNE!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dahan-dahan na sinara ni Rosie ang front door. Sinandal ang ulo tapos bumuntong-hininga. 

Naghubad siya ng sapatos, nilagay ang keyring sa sabitan sa tabi ng pintuan, tahimik na naglakad papunta sa kwarto. 

Naaninag niya na may pile ng tulog na tao at kumot sa sofa. Bukas ang TV pero naka-mute, patay lahat ng ilaw. 

Lumapit siya. Si Wendy nga gaya ng unang hinala. Tinitigan niya lang. Tapos tumingin sa coffee table kung saan may ilang mga pile ng gamit na mangkok at isang bote ng all purpose seasoning na tagaligtas nilang mag bestfriend pag kanin lang ang meron at tinatamad sila parehong magluto ng ulam.

Bumuntong-hininga siya ulit. Umupo sa floor sa baba ng sofa sa may bandang ulunan ni Wendy. 

Nag-twitch ng malala yung pinapanuod niya. May kasamang flail ng parehong legs at parehong arms. Nasapak tuloy si Rosie. 

"Luh?!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Nag-facepalm. "Taeng panaginip yun. Ihulog ba naman ako sa bangin?"

Nakahawak lang sa pisngi na tinamaan ng suntok si Rosie. Nilingon siya ni Wendy. Nagulat tuloy ulit. "Oi!" Bati nito. "When did you get back?"

Umiyak si Rosie. Niyakap nalang ang kumukurap na si Wendy. Confused siyang tinapik-tapik sa likod. "Hey..what's wrong, Rothie?"

"I..don't want to fight anymore. I'm sorry I ran..Theungwan..I'm sorry I ran." Sagot ni Rosie sa gitna ng hikbi. 

"Were we fighting?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Di ako informed."

"Ay grabe."

"I love you, Rothie. Tahan na. Tulog na lang tayo. Kung ano man yung 'pinag-awayan' natin na tinakbuhan mo..wag na natin isipin. Bati na tayo ulit ayt?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Rosie.." Stressed na sabi ni Wendy. Naghihimas na ng sentido, medyo sarcastic na ang tono. "At the end of all this..I'm not here to tell you to go or not to go. That's always been your choice. I'm only fighting you because I know it's MY job to tell you that it's a good idea if you went. I'm trying to make you see that it's good if you GO..kasi it would help you GROW..para you can GLOW or some shit."

Isa nanamang argument sa gitna ng 'Friday Conversations.' Pangatlo na kung ilalapag nila pareho na binibilang nila ang bawat instance. 

Nag-scoff si Rosie. "I don't appreciate you talking to me like I'm fucking dumb, Seungwan. I know what Go, Grow, and fucking Glow is, I beat you at the Science quiz bee back in 2nd Grade."

Asar na yung tawa ni Wendy. "Tangina alam mo naman pala how brilliant you are! WHY are you still being SO stubborn? Makinig ka naman parang awa!"

"There's nothing for me to listen to, Seungwan! Ano bang problema? Why are you so deadset on convincing me that it's a good idea to leave you?"

"Rosie..the problem is you thinking that accepting that promotion means you have to leave me! Literally all you have to do is think about how great it is that it's been three fucking months and your boss is STILL keeping an option for you! If it was anyone less amazing I bet he would have quit the moment you said no. He keeps asking. Which means..he REALLY wants you to take that job and he thinks you're best for it."

"No lang naman talaga yung dapat kong sagot?"

"For christ's sake!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Napapadalas na yung biglaan mong pagsulpot sa condo ko." Deadpan na comment ni Jisoo nang makaupo na si Rosie sa sofa niya.

"Hmm.."

"Takot ka na pag umalis ka eh magdi-drift apart kayo ni Wendy. Di mo ba naisip na yung ginagawa mo ngayon eh nagiging reason din naman na mangyari yung kinatatakutan mo?"

"I suggest you stop talking."

Nagsindi ng sigarilyo si Jisoo. Umupo sa tabi ni Rosie tapos hinila ang ashtray na nasa lamesa palapit. "Pag umalis ka..hindi ibig sabihin pinipili mo yung trabaho mo over your GFF. It doesn't mean you're turning into my piece of shit cousin. All it means is gumawa ka ng paraan para mag-grow ka sa sarili mo at magkaroon ng thing of your own. Tipong di nakatali sa bestfriend mo."

"Hmmm."

"Gusto mo ng example?" Offer ni Jisoo.

"Siguraduhin mong di pang-gago yan kasi papakain ko sayo yung yosi mo, wala ako sa mood ngayon, Soo."

Tumawa si Jisoo. Pinitik sa ilong si Rosie. "Si Wendy. Nung lumipad siya para mag-Masters sa Canada. Kelangan ka niyang iwan..pero ginawa niya para ma-upgrade sarili niya away from being JUST your bestfriend. Nandun siya..pero di ibig sabihin eh pinawalan niya yung meron kayo. Tamang gawa lang ng way para mag level-up and be someone..na mapa-proud lalo yung BFF niya sa kanya pag nakumpleto niya. Someone better for you." Tinuro si Rosie. "Same idea sayo. Pag lumipad ka..wala kayo ni Wendy sa iisang lugar..pero naga-upgrade ka. Di mo iiwan yung meron kayo..just being a better version of yourself. Someone better for Wendy."

Humithit ng sigarilyo si Jisoo. "Kaya pilit ng pilit ang lahat sayo kasi gusto namin na yun ang mangyari. Kaya pilit ng pilit sayo si Wendy kasi ayaw niyang siya yung magho-hold back sayo."

"Saan mo naman nakuha lahat ng yun?"

"Sa utak ko na mas gumagana kesa yung sayo."

"Kung naga-upgrade kami pareho ni Seungwan..bakit hindi rin ikaw?"

"Sino bang may sabi na hindi ako naga-upgrade?"

"Looks like you aren't."

"That's what you think."

"Wala ka namang jowa to be a better version of yourself for..kasi ayokong mag-volunteer dahil putangina mo."

Pinatay ni Jisoo ang sigarilyo. Tumayo. "As usual..ihahatid nanaman kita pauwi. Mag-usap kayo parang awa naman. Pag naulit pa yung ganitong ganap eh papagastusin na kita ng gasolina ko orayt? Tara na, pakyu ka talaga. Also, wag kang feelingera. Matagal na kitang hindi crush kasi na-realize ko na isa ka lang malaking pahirap sa buhay ko."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakaupo si Wendy sa kama nila pagpasok ni Rosie sa kwarto. Nagbabasa.

Sandali silang nagkatinginan. Bumuntong-hininga lang si Wendy tapos binaba ang hawak na libro, tinanggal ang salamin tapos tumayo sa harap ni Rosie.

Nilagpasan lang siya para mabuksan ulit ang pintuan na sinara niya sa likuran niya.

"Tara sa bundok. We have to talk, Rothie. Properly." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not Friday." Sabi ni Rosie.

"12.01AM Saturday still counts." Sagot ni Wendy.

"No it doesn't." 

"Stop avoiding the topic, Rosie. Please." Mahinang request ni Wendy.

Tumingin lang sa langit si Rosie.

"What are you so scared of?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Suminghot. "Ayokong gawin sayo yung ginawa sakin nung isa." Sagot niya.

Tumawa si Wendy. Tawang nagpipigil ng asar, tawang hindi natuwa sa narinig na sagot. "It's been five years." 

"Hmm."

"What makes you think I'll feel wronged pag pinili mo yung sarili mo?"

"Are you for fucking real right now?!"

Umiling si Wendy. "Tangina, Rosie. If you accept that promotion and fly out..bakit kailangang kapalit nun yung maghiwalay tayo?"

"What else..could be the outcome?"

"You're being super pessimistic. We could always just stay together? We can manage the distance and time difference again, like we did before right?"

"Seungwan..we were bestfriends then."

"So? The whole point of us upgrading is because we wanted to be better at being together isn't it?"

"That's the thing..di naman tayo exactly together pag umalis ako."

"Well now you're just being pedantic. Stop blowing holes on my ship."

"I'm not being pedantic. Just realistic."

"Same gist." Humiga si Wendy tapos tumitig sa langit. "What..are you really scared of?" Mahinang tanong.

Tumabi na ng higa si Rosie. Kumurap. "The last time we were that far from each other..things went to shit." Bulong niya.

Tumango si Wendy. "I get it..but..we weren't together then."

"Seungwan..I nearly lost you."

"I didn't let that happen then..nung bestfriend lang tayo sa isa't-isa. What makes you think papayag ako na mangyari yun ngayon eh girlfriend na kita?"

"I can't let us get to the point where all we tell each other is 'wala akong time'..or..the point where we drift apart coz we have nothing in common anymore and nothing to talk about."

"That's not gonna happen."

"How do you know it won't?"

"Kasi pareho tayong di papayag."

"I'm just avoiding that possibility."

"Pareho naman tayong willing maglapag ng effort diba? Unless ayaw mo kaya umiiwas ka."

"Luh?"

Tinaasan lang ng kilay ni Wendy si Rosie.

"Hindi sa ayokong maglapag ng effort.." Sabi ni Rosie. "Ang ayoko..is yung pareho tayong may possibility na mapagod."

"Hmm.."

Tinuro ni Rosie si Wendy. Siya naman ang nagtaas ng kilay. "Don't act like that hmm doesn't mean you've figured out what's in my head already." Utos niya.

Tumawa nalang ulit si Wendy. Huminga ng malalim. "Long distance friendships are a lot easier to manage than long distance relationships huh?" Sabi niya.

"Back then..we weren't obligated to reply right away as soon as a message comes in..wala yung 30 second rule in picking up calls. Quick updates over email are acceptable.."

"Hmm.."

"I..love you..and I love what and where we are right now. Ayokong isabit yung limang taon na tinrabaho natin yun kaya ako tumatanggi sa promotion."

"Ang kaso nga kasi..sayang..and you're going to end up stuck, Rothie. I don't want that for you. I want you to grab every opportunity you can get to be better than what you are."

"Hmmm.."

"Ganto nalang." Umayos ng pwesto si Wendy para nakaharap na siya kay Rosie. Kinalabit. "If I wasn't in the picture..would you say yes to the promotion?" Tanong niya.

"Seungwan.."

"It's Friday, Rosie. Ilapag mo yan."

Umiling si Rosie. "Tsk..I.."

"Hmm?" Prompt ni Wendy.

"I would. Happy now?"

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Yes. Yes I am. At least I know na you do want it."

"Don't do something stupid like break up with me kasi you think it would make me change my mind about not going. I will punch you. Di ako papayag."

Ngitian lang si Rosie ng kausap. Boop ng ilong niya. "I'm not going to break up with you. I promise. I have another question though."

"What?"

"Who am I?"

"Ha?!"

"Sino ako, Rosie? Come on. Humor me."

"You're..my bestfriend, Seungwan?" Confused na sagot ni Rosie.

Pumitik si Wendy. Sobrang lapit sa mukha ni Rosie kaya nagulat pa siya ng slight.

"Exactly!" Sabi ni Wendy. "I'm Seungwan. Your bestfriend."

"What's that got to do with this?"

"Can't help but think that if I let you hold yourself back because of me..ang lagay eh I'll inadvertently turn into that ex of yours that we all hate."

"Fuck.."

Tamang wiggle ng pointer finger si Wendy kay Rosie. Pang-asar. "Get where I'm coming from now?" Tanong niya. 

Asar na pinalo ni Rosie ang hood ng kotse na hinihigaan niya. "Argh!" Sigaw niya. "Why is this so complicated?! Can't we all just accept I won't go?"

"I don't want you to miss that shot and end up resenting me over it." Sabi ni Wendy. "If you go..you'll benefit..and I'll be over the moon being the supportive long distance besgirlfran. We both upgrade."

"Tsk.."

"Just..please think more about the benefits before deciding, Rothie. That's all we want you to do."

Humarap na din si Rosie kay Wendy. Tumingin sa wristwatch. "It's 2AM.." Sabi niya.

Gumaya si Wendy sa pag-check ng oras. Mahinang tumawa tapos tumango. "It is."

"I don't want to fight with you about this anymore, Seungwan." 

Nag-offer ng yakap si Wendy na tinanggap naman ni Rosie. "Solution time..We're done thinking of the cons. Puro pros naman after tonight, yes?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumango si Rosie. Sumiksik sa yakap ng kausap. Napikit sa naramdamang halik sa noo. "I..love you okay?" Bulong niya.

"I love you too, Rothie. I really do. We'll manage. We always do."


	29. TWENTY-EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28.
> 
> Remember when I said I'll end this soon? I changed my mind. 
> 
> Enjoy the calm waters guys! Thank you for reading still..
> 
> PS: As always..let us suspend disbelief because I know SHIT about being a Lawyer. 
> 
> PPS: Follow up as soon as I have it! :D

"I hope you've changed your mind since we last had a conversation."

Tahimik na kinlick ni Rosie ang hawak na ballpen. Bumuntong-hininga. 

Tumango.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm starting to hate airports." Sabi ni Rosie. 

Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Wendy. "Airports..are gateways to wonderful things, Rothie Pothie." Sabi niya.

"Shut up. I'm not going anymore. Uwi na tayo."

"Yan ka nanaman eh. No backsies. Think of all the trouble we had to go through just to get to this point."

"Trouble we wouldn't have to go through if y'all just LET me say no in the first place."

"Are we gonna fight about this again?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Suminghot. Yumakap nalang ng mahigpit kay Wendy, tuluyan ng umiyak. "No." Bulong niya.

Tinapik-tapik siya sa likod ni Wendy. "You're going to be fucking AMAZING out there, Rosie. I know you'd be. Chin up ayt? Andito lang naman ako. With the weekly skype sessions and the two hour phone calls everyday."

"Seungwan.."

"Hmm?"

"Anniversary natin next week."

"Ahhhh.."

"How.."

"We'll figure it out, Rosie okay? We'll figure it out. I promise."

Tumunog ang speaker para sa final boarding call ng flight ni Rosie. Nagtinginan sila ni Wendy. 

"We'll be okay right?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Yeah we will be. Di naman to roadblock. Just..a speed strip. After this, we'd be better versions of ourselves and then it's a better version of our relationship."

"I..have a request.."

"Anything for you, babe."

"Don't be a serial flirt ayt? Walang mambabakod sayo. Can't have a bunch of chicks swarming around you when I get back."

"Luh? Para namang tanga yun. I don't even know when I'm flirting or nah."

"Pakyu ka."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Oo na nga lang. Sayo lang po ako magfi-flirt. Lam mo naman yun. I will save my purity for you."

Tumawa nalang din si Rosie. Pinalo sa balikat si Wendy. Tumango. "Sige. I..will go now."

"Skype me as soon as you land?"

"I shall."

"I love you, Rothie. Keep that in mind okay?" Pinitik ni Wendy ang kwintas na bigay niya sa girlfriend.

"I will..and..I love you too, Theungwan."

"See you?"

"See you."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH ONE**

_ "How's your week?"  _ Nakangiting tanong ni Wendy mula sa screen ng cellphone ni Rosie.

"Fucking..tiring. Jesus. I've got papers on papers on papers. Holy shit, Theungwan. They're trying to get me to take on defending this guy from a murder charge. Crazy shit."

_ "Damn. What did you say?" _

"He's guilty, Seungwan."

_ "Fuck?" _

"Yeah man. Could see it in his eyes. Scary.."

_ "Say no." _

"I already did. Pero ayun nga..ang creepy. They assigned him to some other lawyer colleague of mine but I can't help but think na parang ang sketch naman nun if the other person goes and wins the case for him right?"

_ "Did your boss say anything about it?" _

"He did. Something about how we can't say no coz business..pero he did call everyone in and said he won't get mad if we half-ass cases like that especially if we know the client is guilty."

Tumango-tango si Wendy.  _ "I suppose that makes sense. Did your colleague tell you anything?" _

"She said she's going to find a way to drop hints for the other lawyer during trial. Fucking A. I love it. We're basically fucking with our Lawyer oaths with this sort of shit but.."

_ "Basic morals.." _

"Yep."

Sabay silang sumubo ng hapunan. Kibit-balikat lang si Rosie. "How're you?"

Nagpunas lang si Wendy ng labi.  _ "Usual. Being a professor is harder than teaching high school..pero ayos naman. I've gotten the hang of it." _

Tumitig si Rosie sa girlfriend niya. "Pumayat ka." 

Natawa si Wendy.  _ "Yehhhhh..don't got my GFF preparing cool lunches for me anymore. Gotta make do." _

"Seungwan.."

_ "What? Kakatamad kaya magluto." _

"Mhmm. Marunong ka naman."

_ "I know..kaso ayun nga..kakatamad." _

"Please take care of yourself.."

_ "I will, Rosie. I'm sorry. I won't be tamad anymore ayt?" _

"Better not."

Tuloy lang sila sa kain. Nang matapos ay dinala ni Rosie ang cellphone sa kusina ng apartment niya para isama si Wendy hanggang sa paghuhugas ng pinggan. 

_ "Got a social life there?"  _ Tanong ni Wendy.

Umiling si Rosie. Saglit na nag-isip. Tumango. "Sometimes, I go out with some work people for a couple of drinks."

_ "Yown! Important yun. Work life balance." _

"Yep. Kaso it's not the same. I try to avoid going too much."

Kumunot ang noo ni Wendy.  _ "Eh? Why?" _

"Mehn. All those people talk about are their cases and shit. I don't wanna end up like Suzy was bruh."

Tumawa sila pareho. 

_ "Actually."  _ Comment ni Wendy.  _ "Pero pweds nadin kahit paano nakakalabas ka." _

"Mhmm. You should come visit." Suggestion ni Rosie.

Si Wendy naman ang tumitig kay Rosie. Matagal bago nag clear ng throat tapos ngumiti.  _ "I will Rosie..am setting aside funds for that as we speak. Ipon. Para I can date you properly when I get there." _

"Can't wait, Theungwan."

_ "Samedt." _

"I miss you.."

_ "I miss you too, Rothie..I really do." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TWO**

_ "So guess where I got assigned."  _ Bungad ni Rosie kay Wendy pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng camera. 

Kumurap si Wendy. "Saan?" Tanong niya.

Jazz hands.  _ "Divorce Law."  _ Presenta ni Rosie.

Tumawa si Wendy. Tumawa pa ulit. Tapos tumawa lang lalo. "What. The. Fuck." Sabi niya.

Nakisali lang si Rosie sa tawanan.  _ "Parang. Tanga."  _ Sabi niya.  _ "I start next week. It's gonna be fucking nuts, Theungwan. What the hell am I going to do?" _

"Shit bro."

Sandaling huminga si Rosie.  _ "What if I get disillusioned seeing all that love falling apart?"  _ Tanong niya.

Insta-serious ang usapan. Tumingin si Wendy sa calendar ng laptop niya. 

Ngumiti si Rosie. Pilit.  _ "It's Fridaaaaaaay!"  _ Pabirong sabi. 

Tumango lang si Wendy. "You're not going to end up disillusioned, Rosie. You're the most positive person I know." Sabi niya.

_ "Well what if?" _

"Di yan. Just think you're giving all those people a shot at finding better options?"

_ "Messed up..but I can try.." _

"See how it goes?"

_ "Yeh I suppose."  _ Kumurap si Rosie. Parang may naalala.  _ "Shit oo nga pala!" _

"Hmm?"

_ "I can't skype next week. There's a conference thing my boss is sending everyone to." _

Sumenyas si Wendy ng ayos lang. "Gotta do what you gotta do. We can just double the hours on the next skype call to make up for it maybe?" Suggestion niya.

Tumango-tango si Rosie.  _ "Yeh. Let's just do that." _

"Cool."

Nagtinginan sila. May nilingon si Rosie out of frame. Bumuntong-hininga.  _ "I have an early start tomorrow."  _ Mahinang bulong.

"Ayos lang ayos lang..uhh..goodnight okay? I'll see you next week?"

_ "Yup.." _

"Tawag ako around 2PM your time tomorrow okay?"

_ "I love you, Theungwan." _

"I love you too, Rothie.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH FIVE**

"120 seconds." Bungad ni Rosie sa kausap sa telepono. "120 seconds before you picked up. I counted."

_ "Rosie.."  _ Halata sa boses ni Wendy na parang nagtatago.  _ "I'm proctoring an exam. I can't talk right now. I'm sorry." _

Tumango si Rosie. Gets. "Well okay..Uhh..can I call again later?"

_ "PM kita if nothing comes up after this okay?" _

"Okay."

_ "Right. Bye." _

Di nakapag-message si Wendy. Hinayaan nalang ni Rosie. Minsan lang naman mangyari na ma-busy ng malala yung isa. Exam week. Lusot.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH SIX**

_ "Glad to know you're still alive."  _ Sabi ni Wendy.

Nag-panting ng slight si Rosie pero hindi na niya pinatulan. "Sure." Sabi nalang niya.

_ "Didn't hear from you for a week. How goes it?" _

"There's a thing..Client JUST wants to keep the dog, ex-husband is fighting hard not to let her have it. Crazy shit."

_ "Shit. Okay.." _

"Might not be able to talk much too..uhmm..I just snuck out of the meeting."

_ "Okay..just shoot me a message when you're free then." _

"Sure, Seungwan."

_ "Bye then." _

"Bye."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH EIGHT**

_ "Client wanted just the dog. We managed to swing the dog, a couple houses, and a decent sum of half a million dollars."  _ Kwento ni Rosie.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Wendy. "Goddamn. You guys are good." Comment niya.

_ "Di rin. The lady had a bunch of proof the guy was addicted to pills and uhh..beats on her when he gets drunk." _

"Buti nalang you managed to get her out."

_ "Yep."  _

Tahimik. Kanya-kanya lang sila ng kain as usual. 

Nag-clear ng throat si Rosie. Tumingin lang sa kanya si Wendy tapos ngumiti. 

_ "Uhhmm..Client..well..former client..asked me if we can go out for dinner. Celebration daw and also we have plenty to talk about."  _ Paalam ni Rosie.

"Okay?" Sagot ni Wendy. "You don't have to ask permission from me, Rothie. You can go out. Have fun. Meet new people."

Kamot-batok si Rosie.  _ "Not exactly a new person, Theungwan.." _

"Ha? Sino ba client mo?"

_ "Si Joy." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "I'm sorry who the fuck now?!"  _ Sabi ni Wendy mula sa kabilang linya.

Naisip ni Rosie na mali yung hindi niya agad pagkukwento ng ganap sa kausap. Na-hectic kasi siya ng malala. Ngayon lang sila nakapag-usap ng harapan after ng ilang linggo. 

Nagtaas siya ng dalawang kamay tapos sumenyas na magpapaliwanag siya. 

Tumango si Wendy.  _ "Better be good."  _ Comment nito.

"So ayun.." Simula ni Rosie. "Naalala mo nung nakita natin siya sa airport dati?"

_ "Oh?" _

"Yung kuya na kasama niya nun eh jowa niya daw. Met him through a friend of a friend."

_ "Mhmm. I assume they got married?" _

Pumitik si Rosie. "Yeh they did. Had a happy life for a couple years. Tas ayun daw. Na-B.I ng malala si kuya, got addicted to drugs. Meh."

_ "Huh." _

"We've been talking a lot since client nga siya ng firm namin. Agreed on a truce. To be fair to Joy..she changed a lot."

_ "Gonna be weird if she didn't." _

"Masaya palang kasama ex mo. Akalain mo yun?"

_ "That's like me saying I've been hanging out with your super fun ex Suzy."  _ Deadpan na sagot ni Wendy sa biro ni Rosie.

Bumuntong-hininga nalang siya. "Look..I understand you're still suspish. And mej weird nga na of all the people I end up running into..si Joy pa na pinag-awayan natin ng malala."

_ "Nearly tore us apart, Joy." _

"Yeh she knows. Said sorry about it. I've a feeling sincere naman."

_ "Sigurado ka?" _

"I'm still being careful if that's what you're worried about."

_ "Hmmm.." _

"Look, Seungwan..I..don't like being perpetually mad about things..especially if they worked out eventually. Tsaka..ang lala ng karma kay Joy. What the fuck mehn. Kawawa yung tao, di proportion sa ginawa niya satin yung balik sa kanya."

Tumango si Wendy pagkatapos ng matagal na tahimik.  _ "Everyone needs a friend huh?" _

"Yup. Wala din siyang anyone here eh. Like me. I guess it wouldn't hurt if we stuck together right?"

_ "Sure." _

"Trust me?"

_ "I already do, Rothie. I just don't trust other people." _

"Other people meaning Joy?"

_ "Yeh." _

"I get it."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TEN**

_ "I can't talk right now, Rosie. I'm in class." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Umayos ka." Sabi ni Jennie kay Wendy.

Nasa inuman sila. 

"Maayos naman ako?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Umiiwas ka nanaman kay Rosie." Comment ni Lisa. 

"Di naman."

"Oo kaya." Dugtong ni Jisoo. Nagsisindi ng yosi as usual.

Umiling si Wendy. "Erps. Busy kami pareho. As in. Dumadami yung mga clients ng firm niya, kalahati ng condo ko eh lesson plans, research papers, tsaka mga quiz na hindi ko pa nage-grade." Paliwanag niya.

"Narinig ko chummy na sila nung ex mong si Joy." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Potek. Saan mo narinig yan?" 

"Kay Roseanne." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Kasi nakakausap namin siya. Ikaw lang hindi." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Tuwing natawag daw kasi siya sayo eh busy ka kamo." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Hmm." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Anong bang problema?" Tanong ni Jennie.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Wala namang problema. Di lang talaga tumutugma yung oras namin. Reduced to emails nanaman eh. Pakshet yan. Wala tuloy kaming ma-gets kasi zero context na for everything." Reklamo niya.

"Tsong. Sigurado ka?" Tanong ni Jisoo. "Di ka nagiinarte kasi tropa na nung isa yung ex mo?" 

"Luh? Di mehn. Pramis. Bakit ako mag-iinarte? Ayos nga yun eh. Tsaka may point si Rosie when she said she doesn't have anyone there except Joy. Sino pa bang kakausapin niya? Dehado siya. I ended up with everyone and she's alone."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TWELVE**

"Theungwan, I'm in the middle of a hearing, I'll call you back."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ano bang ginagawa mo?" Tanong ni Joy kay Rosie. 

Uminom si Rosie ng kape. "Ha?" Sagot niya.

"Ano kakong ginagawa mo." Ulit ni Joy.

"Saan?"

"Kay Wendy."

"Ha?"

"Parang tanga."

"Wala naman akong ginagawa."

"Mehn. Kamo sa tawag eh nasa hearing ka." Sumenyas si Joy sa paligid ng inuupuan nilang coffee shop. "Liar ka." Sabi niya.

"I could tell sa boses palang nung isa na gumising siya ng dis-oras ng gabi para lang matawagan ako. I hung up para makatulog pa siya. Tatawag ako ulit kapag ako na yung puyat."

Kumurap-kurap si Joy. "Di ko kayo maintindihang mag bespren." 

"Kahit naman dati pa." Bulong ni Rosie. Kumain ng cookie.

"Ang boplaks. Dapat eh grab the opportunity na for usap, teh! Who gives a shit kung sinong puyat or nah?"

"I give a shit. Dalawang linggo ng puyat yun kakaganun niya. Tsaka..di naman kami nagkakaintindihan na ngayon."

"So? Pareho naman nating alam na GG lang si Wendy sa ganung puyat puyat basta napapasaya the jowa. Congrats on that, btw. Sabi ko na may keme ka sa kanya kahit dati pa eh."

"Bakit ba parati nalang akong napupunta sa mga taong katulad mo?"

"Alin? Yung mga sumasampal sayo ng truth?"

"Si Jisoo dati..tapos ngayon naman ikaw. Magkamag-anak ba kayo? Parehong nakakainis eh."

Tinapik ni Joy ang lamesa. Kumain ng order na Red Velvet cake. "Tumutulay lang to naman. Umayos kasi kayo para di niyo kami kailangan. Kausapin mo si Wendy diyan sa iniisip mong unfair sacrifice count tsaka yung drift apart shit or something. Para maayos. Corny naman kung ngayon pa kayo magbe-break..sa dami ng pinagdaanan niyo makarating lang diyan? Payag ka nun?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Humihikab si Wendy pagbukas niya ng skype call ni Rosie. Halatang bagong-gising. Gulo-gulo ang buhok, nakahiga sa kama.  _ "Yoooooo."  _ Bati nito.

Tumitig si Rosie. "Hey." Sabi niya.

_ "Wassup GFF?" _

"It's Friday."

_ "Is it?" _

"Yup."

Bumangon si Wendy. Hinawi ang buhok, inabot ang tubig na nasa bedside table, uminom, tapos ngumiti na kay Rosie.  _ "What do we need to talk about, love?"  _ Tanong niya.

"I'm sorry." Bungad ni Rosie.

_ "Eh? Para saan?" _

"Unfair nung distribution ng sacrifice. Sa puyat palang. Dehado ka coz ikaw yung pilit sumasabay sa oras ko."

_ "Ayos lang naman yun?" _

"No it's not."

_ "Yes it is." _

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "I don't want this to turn into an argument..I..I've been a lot busier than you lately. We both know that. Pero nage-effort ka padin to connect."

_ "Not really..Minsan I avoid calling you on my own..or..tell you I'm busy kahit hindi kasi..well.." _

"Natatamad ka."

_ "Yeh." _

Tumawa sila pareho. 

"Para tayong tanga." Comment ni Rosie.

_ "Gets ko na what you mean when you said it'll be harder to manage this time."  _ Sagot ni Wendy.

"We still have emails.."

_ "We do..but..I don't get half the stuff you put on those sometimes." _

"Samedt."

Natahimik sila. Bumangon si Wendy ng tuluyan tapos nagpunta sa living room dala ang cellphone. Humilata lang ulit sa sofa.  _ "We're at that point huh?"  _ Pabulong na tanong.

"Yeh. The point where di na tayo magkaintindihan kasi magkaibang mundo na nilalakaran."

_ "I suppose we're still awesome enough to notice before it gets messy." _

"Right?"

_ "I wish I could high-five you right now." _

"Me too." 

_ "What's in your head?" _

"Solution time."

_ "Was there even a problem?"  _ Takang tanong ni Wendy. Groggy padin pala.

Tumango si Rosie. "You free this weekend?" Tanong niya.

_ "Huh?" _

"Saturday. You free?"

_ "Not sure..I can free it up if it isn't?" _

"Please?"

_ "Okay?" _

"Date tayo. I missed you a lot. Tagal na tayong di nakakalabas."

Tumitig si Wendy. Tumawa.  _ "Ayos. Saan?" _

"I'll tell you when I know where?"

_ "On an email?" _

Kumindat lang si Rosie. "You know it."

_ "Can't wait then." _

"I love you, Theungwan."

_ "I love you too, Rothie." _

"Bestfriends yeah?"

_ "Always." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, sir. I'm sorry to have to ask you this but..can I ask for a week? Something came up."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, asshole. Libre ka ba this Saturday?"

_ "Istorbo ka, bitch. Ang hot na nung kinakausap ko na ate, umalis tuloy. Pakyu, Roseanne." _

"Pakyu ka din, Soo. Libre ka ba or not?"

_ "Para saan ba yan?" _

"Ganto kasi.."


	30. TWENTY-NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29\. 
> 
> Changes are a good thing if you think they are. With that said..
> 
> Enjoy guys! And please tell me what you think? Salamat sa pagbabasa as always! :D

Binato ni Rosie ng isang plastic bag ng Duty Free ang sumundo sa kanya sa airport.

Alas-singko ng umaga. 

Sinilip ni Jisoo ang laman ng sinalo. Yosi. Tumango siya. "Tingin mo ba hindi ako magrereklamo sa pag-gising mo sakin ng maaga just because binilhan mo ako ng yosi galing States?" Sabi niya.

Nagtaas lang ng kilay si Rosie. 

Ngumiti si Jisoo. Inakbayan siya tapos hinila na papunta sa kotse. "Salamat, Roseanne. Tara na! Sagot mo din gasolina ko diba my balikbayan frend?"

"Tangina mo talaga."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakaugalian na ni Wendy na gumising ng tanghali kapag weekend. Counted na as small victory sa kanya yung rush na nakukuha kapag pinapatay niya ang alarm tuwing tumutunog sa usual weekday timing nito. 

Ganun na sana ang gagawin niya ulit nung umagang yun kaso may naamoy siyang masarap galing sa kusina ng tirahan niya kaya takang napabangon at nagkusot ng mata. "What the fuck?" Sabi niya. 

Kumapa sa bedside table para sa glasses tapos lumingap sa kwarto para sa pupwedeng pamalo sa kung sino man yung nanloob sa bahay niya.

Bumangon siya tapos kinuha yung giant payong na nakasabit sa likod ng pintuan ng bedroom.

Dahan-dahan na lumabas. Maingat na walang tunog. Inangat niya yung payong ready for action tapos sumilip sa corner bago makarating ng kusina.

May babae. Nakatalikod, nagha-hum pa habang nagluluto. Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sigaw niya. Sinugod yung nagluluto. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sigaw nung ate girl. Pinukol si Wendy ng hawak na kamatis. 

Sakto. Direct hit sa ilong ni Wendy na nabitawan naman yung payong tapos napahawak sa offended area. "Aray pakshet!" Reklamo niya.

Suminghap yung babae tapos hinawakan yung free hand ni Wendy. Tumatawa na. "Shit..Sorry." Sabi nito.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Wendy. Siya naman ang napasinghap. 

Ngumiti lang ang babae sa kanya. Awkward kamot batok, jazz hands. "Surprise, Theungwan! I'm making breakfast!"

"ROTHIE!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pagod na gumulong si Wendy para maabot yung remote ng TV sa bedside table niya. 

Binaba ng katabi niyang si Rosie ang cellphone tapos sinuot yung glasses bago humiga ulit at mag-stretch. "Point. Proven." Biro niya.

"What were you trying to prove?" Sagot ni Wendy. Hininaan yung TV tapos yumakap lang kay Rosie.

"Being celibate for ten months sucks and sex after that timeframe is GLORIOUS."

Tumawa sila pareho. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Wendy. 

Suminghot si Rosie.

"Di mo pinatay yung kalan noh?" Deadpan na comment ni Wendy.

Mabilis na bumangon si Rosie. Hinablot nalang ang nakakalat na jacket ni Wendy sa isang upuan tapos sinuot habang tumatakbo palabas ng kwarto. "Sino kasi yung parang ewan na nanghihila bigla eh!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"How long are you here for?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

Nasa balcony sila. Candelit dinner kasi wala lang.

Steak and potatoes, wine. Keri na.

"One week." Sabi ni Rosie. "Swung a vacation last minute, buti the boss was nice about it."

"Gotta make the most of that week then."

"Yup. I'm thinking we alternate days. That way we both get to do what we want?"

"Sounds good to me. Does anyone else know you're here?"

"Apart from Jisoo who picked me up, wala na."

"Your parents? Ate SeulRene?"

"They don't count but yeah they know. I told them I came by mostly so I can spend time with you."

Uminom si Wendy ng wine. Ngumiti. "I missed you a lot."

Hinawakan lang ni Rosie ang kamay ni Wendy. "Yeah..me too, Theungwan. Legit."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ang bilis ng isang linggo." Comment ni Jisoo. Humihikab. 

"Yeh." Sagot ni Rosie. Dinudukot ang passport mula sa backpack.

Nagsindi si Jisoo ng yosi. "Bakit di si Wendy kasama mo nga pala?"

"We agreed we'd end up bawling our eyes out sa hatiran sooooo.."

"Makes sense." 

Nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa departure area. 

"Soo." Tawag ni Rosie.

Pinatay ni Jisoo ang hawak na yosi. Nag-angat ng tingin pagkatapos ibulsa ang pocket ashtray. "Hmm?"

"Paki bantayan naman si Seungwan. Alalay ba." Request ni Rosie.

Tumigil sila sa tawiran.

Tumango-tango si Jisoo. Nag-okay sign. "Sure mehn. Basta pagbalik mo ulit eh may yosing stateside ka na dala for me? Keri lang."

"Yun. Salamat."

"Oks. Dito na kita iiwan. Di tayo ganun ka-close para ihatid pa kita hanggang sa entrance."

"Sure mehn. Sige na! Ingat ka!" Kumaway si Rosie.

Kumaway nadin si Jisoo. Dumukot ulit sa bulsa para sa kaha ng yosi. Akmang magsisindi ulit. 

Niyakap siya ni Rosie.

"Yak mehn!" Reklamo ni Jisoo. "Nung ginagawa mue?!"

"Tanggapin mo nalang. Arte pa eh." Sabi ni Rosie.

Tumawa nalang si Jisoo. Yumakap nadin. Mabilis na tapik sa likod ni Rosie tapos tinulak na siya palayo. "Sige na tsong! Lumarga ka na. Kung di lang kita tropa eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TWENTY**

_ "Rothie!" _ Kumakaway si Wendy pagbukas ng skype call. Masaya. Malawak ang ngiti.

Nahawa na si Rosie sa ngitian kaya kumaway nadin siya. "Hey, Theungwan! What's up?" Bati niya.

_ "Guess what?"  _

"What?"

_ "Nakaipon na ako ng panglipad!" _

Suminghap si Rosie. Napahawak sa bibig. "No shit! Di nga?" Sabi niya.

Sumayaw-sayaw si Wendy. Nag-finger guns sa kausap.  _ "Yeah mahn! I can go on vacation and I'm going on vacation where you are!" _

"NICE! Kelan?"

_ "Oh I haven't told you one of the coolest things about this yet!" _

"Mhmm. Ano naman?"

_ "Jennie and Lisa are also coming by. So sasabay ako sa kanila. Lam mo naman yung mga yun, travel junkies. Tapos si Soo eh ewan kung bakit pero sasama din sooooo.." _

"Holyshit!" Excited na sambit ni Rosie.

_ "We can do that thing where we impersonate some successful sitcom twenty-somethings that hang out in bars and shit!"  _ Excited din na sabi ni Wendy.  _ "Except.." _

"In actual fucking New York!"

_ "AWYEAH!" _

"AWYEAH!"

Pumalakpak si Rosie. "Holyshit I'm SO excited! I can FINALLY take you to places I hang out in here. Gaaaaahd!"

Ngumiti lang si Wendy.  _ "I can't fucking wait to see you again." _ Comment niya.

"Same. It's gonna be so fun, Seungwan."

_ "Mhmm. I love you." _

"I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sagot ko na." Sabi ni Joy. Nilapag ang credit card sa counter ng coffee shop pagkatapos mag-order ni Rosie.

"Sinapian ka today?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Tumawa si Joy. Hairflip. "Trip ko lang, teh. May pang-gastos eh." 

"Wow. Rich kid."

Kinuha nila ang drinks nila tapos naupo na sa napiling lamesa. 

Binaba lang ni Joy ang bag sa gilid ng upuan niya tapos nag-sip ng kape. "Celebration nadin." Sabi niya.

"Para saan?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Kamo eh ikaw naman dadayuhin ni Wendy diba? Treat kita ng kape as congratulations kasi haba ng hair mo, also para di masabing hindi ako legit na friend."

"Luh?"

Sumenyas lang si Joy ng nevermind. "Gets ko naman na mej iffy ka padin. Probs coz shempre naman di masaya si Wendy nung nalaman niyang ako kasa-kasama mo dito."

"I made her understand the circumstances." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Kahit na sizt. Gets niya kasi di naman siya tanga pero shempre may keme padin yun. Ex niya ako. Ang gaga ko pa dati sa kanya diba?"

"Maayos ka naman na ngayon..I think."

"Keri nalang din amirite? Bitch with a reason na ako nowadays. Ay! Upgrade."

"Wankosayo."

Kumain lang sila ng dessert in silence. Maya-maya ay nag-ehem si Joy.

"Oh?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Di ako magpapakita habang nandito yung isa ha!" Announcement ni Joy.

"Luh bakit?"

"Duh! Iwas usapan lang. Baka ma-trobol ka. Minsan na nga lang kayo magkasama ni Wendy tapos sisingit pa ako sa oras niyo. Swak na umeskapo muna para ma-enjoy niyo each other ng walang uncomfortable situations chenes."

Kumurap-kurap si Rosie. "Sinapian nga." Uminom siya ng kape niya. "I would have thought mauuna ka pang mag-presenta na magpakita kay Wendy."

"Bakit? Nahihiya ako sa kanya. Ang gaga gaga ko dati. Sayo pa nga lang nakakahiya na maki-ride along eh. Sa lahat ng ginawa ko sa inyo? Swerte ko na lang ang bait niyo pareho."

Tinapik nalang ni Rosie ang kamay ni Joy. "Ayos na nga yun sakin anukaba. Bumabawi ka naman eh. Bakit ako magko-complain?"

"Ilang libre pa kelangan mo para mabawi completely?" Biro ni Joy.

Kumindat si Rosie. "Kahit ilan trip mo. Saya nung divorce settlement money noh?"

Tumawa silang dalawa. 

"Ay teh sa tru lang!" Sabi ni Joy. "Tangina. Picture tayo dali tapos tag natin yung ex-husband ko sa insta. Para makita niya kung saan nagagastos yung pera niyang putangina siya."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di ko sinabi sa kanya na ngayon lipad natin." Kabadong comment ni Wendy sa gitna ng pila ng boarding gate.

Kibit-balikat si Lisa. May hinahalungkat sa bag na nung makuha ay inabot kay Jennie na nasa pinaka-likod nila. Fidget cube naman pala. "Yaan mo mehn. Kala ko ba surprise?" Sabi niya kay Wendy.

"Kabado yan kasi mababadtrip si Roseanne bilang pinatayan niya ng cellphone." Entry ni Jisoo. Ngumunguya ng chewing gum. "May smoking area kaya sa Changi?" 

"Meron, Soo. Kaso saglit lang naman in between ng connecting natin." Sabi ni Jennie. GG na sa pag-click sa hawak.

"Keri na isang stick." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Quit smoking." Sabi ni Lisa.

"It's a serious problem." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Meh. Ays na lang din. Yosi lang ang hindi nang-iiwan sakin." Kibit-balikat lang si Jisoo.

"Hu.Got." Comment ni Wendy. "Pero ayun nga. Ako muna. Problema ko muna. Anong gagawin ko? Maba-badtrip yun si Rosie panigurado."

"Sagutin mo yung tawag tapos sabihin mo busy ka lang kung papanindigan mo mang-surprise." Suggestion ni Lisa.

"Or umamin ka na lang na lilipad tayo at susulpot sa flat niya mamaya para makapag-prepare siya kasi panigurado mababadtrip din yun sa surprise kasi di siya naka proper welcome." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Aaaargh!" Sabi ni Wendy.

Binatukan siya ni Jisoo. Di niya nagantihan kasi busy na sa pag-abot ng passport at boarding pass sa ate na taga-check. "Wala nang balikan, mehn." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Tara na at bahala nalang pagdating dun. Either way eh sasaya din naman si Roseanne kasi darating ka."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta trabaho?" Tanong ni Joy kay Rosie.

Nasa flat sila ni Rosie. Swak na wine night. 

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Nabu-burn out na ako sa totoo lang." Sagot niya.

Nagtaas lang ng kilay si Joy. "Ket naman?" 

"Teh? Di masaya yung araw araw nalang eh puro mga frustrated sa buhay yung nakakausap mo."

"Sabagay." Dumukot si Joy ng ilang chichirya mula sa mangkok na nasa coffee table. Kumain. "Pero nakakatulong ka naman." Sumenyas sa sarili. "Prime example."

Uminom si Rosie ng alak. Tumakam. "Well yeah. Pero may isang taon ko na ginagawa." Umiling. "Di talaga siya masaya. Pigil na pigil akong di ma-disillusion sa pag-ibig kaso ang hirap."

"Hmmm.."

"Sabi sakin ni Seungwan dati eh I should see how it plays out. I suppose swak na isang taon diba?"

Tumango si Joy. "Yeh I guess."

Ni-refill ni Rosie ang wine glasses nila. "Kaw ba? Kamusta trabaho?" Tanong niya.

Uminom si Joy. Pumalakpak. "Teh! Bet nakabenta ako ng isa nanamang bahay. Solb na ulit sa commission, pakasaya ng real estate." Kwento niya.

"Weh? Congrats. Sana ol."

"Haynako!" Sabi ni Joy. "Kanya-kanya tayo ng field na magaling tayo, teh. Nagkataon lang na real estate yung sakin kasi magaling ako mag-sales talk tapos Law yung sayo kasi ewan..magaling ka mangatwiran? Basta yun. Wag ka mag sana ol diyan kasi parang tanga. Matuto kang makuntento kaya!"

"Ay?" Humawak sa dibdib si Rosie. Tumawa. "Triggered ka masyado?" 

Tumawa nanaman si Joy. Pinukol si Rosie ng isang piraso ng doritos. "Kung di ka na masaya sa current department mo eh try mo mag-request sa boss mo ng transfer. Criminal Law naman or some shit para lalo kang ma-stress. Gagang to!"

May nag-doorbell. Sabay silang napalingon. Tapos nagtinginan. 

"Nagpa-deliver ka ba?" Tanong ni Joy. "Hot yung regular pizza delivery boy mo eh. Kung siya yun eh papasukin mo ng malandi."

"Bitch?" Sagot ni Rosie. "Di ako nagpa-deliver."

"Ay corny." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Joy. "Pagbuksan mo nalang baka maling bahay lang."

Umiling nalang si Rosie. Binaba ang hawak na wine glass tapos nagpunta na sa pintuan. Binuksan niya.

Napasinghap siya sa natagpuan. 

Kumakaway sila Wendy, Jisoo, Lisa, at Jennie sa labas ng pintuan niya. Kanya-kanya ng bag, kanya-kanyang ngiti. 

"Surprise!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Holyshit." Sabi ni Rosie. Sinara ang pinto.

Dumaan si Joy sa harap niya galing sa kusina. "Sino yun, teh?" Sabi nito.

Tumitig lang si Rosie. "Si Wendy." Sabi niya. "Tsaka yung iba kong mga kaibigan from college. You know them."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Joy. "Gaga ka teh! Bakit di mo sinabing ngayon dating nila?!" Panicked na nagikot-ikot sa kinatatayuan. "Kelangan ko magtago ay putangina! Wala ako sa mood masabunutan today!" 

Sumenyas si Rosie na tumigil si Joy. Nag-doorbell nanaman ang mga nasa labas ng bahay. May kasama ng katok. 

Bumuntong-hininga sila pareho.

"Tanginang yan. Pa-surprise talaga ni Wendy di padin natatanggal noh?" Biro ni Joy.

"Yeh." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosie.

"Pagbuksan mo na. Sagot mo nalang pa-salon ko kung sakaling sabunutan nga talaga ako. Baka makalbo eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tense ang atmosphere. Kanya-kanya sila ng hawak ng wine glass, lahat nakatingin sa nangliliit sa upuan na si Joy.

"Erp." Bulong ni Jisoo kay Wendy. "Gumanda ex mo."

"Pakyu." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Sigurado ka na tropa na kayo, Rosie?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Yep. Saya kaya kausap ni Joy. In fairness." Sagot ni Rosie.

Nag-ehem si Lisa. "Gusto ko lang sabihin na putangina nung college self mo, Joy." Sabi niya.

Tumango si Joy. Tinaas ang wine glass sa kumausap. "Gets. Putangina naman talaga."

"You were SUCH a fucking bitch." Entry ni Wendy.

"Yeh. Gets din. Sorry.."

"Tangina talaga." Umiiling si Wendy. "You nearly ruined my friendship with Rosie."

"Mhmm..Bumabawi ngayon..kung ays lang sa inyo."

"Putangina. I still don't trust you completely."

"Naiintindihan ko." Sagot ni Joy.

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Ni-refill ang wine glass ni Joy. "Pero hahayaan ko kasi ikaw lang kasama ni Rothie dito and I trust her judgement more than I trust you. Ingatan mo..if you do shit to her, I swear to GOD, Joy."

Mabilis din na inubos ni Joy ang laman ng baso dahil pinanlisikan siya ng mata ng kausap. "Yeh mehn. Pramis. Aayusin ko na!" Sabi niya.

Tumango nalang si Wendy. 

Nagsindi ng yosi si Jisoo.

"PUTANGINA KA TALAGA!" Reklamo ni Rosie. "MAG-AAMOY YOSI YUNG FLAT KO!"

"MINSAN NA NGA LANG MAGKITA BUBUNGANGAAN MO PA AKO!" Sagot ni Jisoo. "DI NALANG PAGBIGYAN EH! PAKYU KA, ROSEANNE!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakaka ilang bote na sila ng wine. Insta-inuman tapos tamang catch up na din sa mga naging takbo ng buhay simula ng huling nakapag-usap usap.

Naka-akbay lang si Wendy ng yakap sa nakasiksik sa kanya na si Rosie. Paminsang halik sa noo in between talking, tumatapik-tapik sa balikat.

"Psst. Rosie." Tawag ni Jennie.

"Oh?" Sagot ni Rosie.

Sumenyas si Jennie sa paligid. "I like what you've done to the place." Compliment niya.

"Thanks. Budget interior design."

"Sponsored by pinterest." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Pakyu ka, Jisoo." Banat ni Wendy.

"Yun oh." Sabi ni Lisa. "Heto nanaman po tayo sa knight in shining armor, taga-depensa, bestfriend Wendy mode."

Tumawa silang lahat sa kunot ng noo ni Wendy.

Nagpagpag ng pantalon si Joy tapos tumayo. "Una na ako." Paalam niya.

"Booooooo!" Sabi ni Jennie.

Umiling lang si Joy na nakangiti. "Hang out niyong magto-tropa. Yoko makisawsaw. Tsaka maaga pa ako bukas."

Kumalas si Rosie sa akbay ni Wendy. Hinalikan siya sa pisngi tapos lumapit na kay Joy. "Tara hatid na kita sa pinto." Offer niya.

"Di pa ako ganun ka-lasing, gurl." 

"Courtesy. Wala ka kasi nun puta ka." 

Naglakad na sila papunta sa front door.

Tinapik ni Joy si Rosie sa braso ng makarating. "Teh. Ang kyot niyo ni Wendy. Gets ko na. Kaya pala dati palang eh iba na vibes kaya nakaka-urat."

"Pinagsasasabi mo?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Meant to be itsurahan niyo eh. Kilig!"

"Gaga. Umuwi ka na."

Kumaway lang si Joy. "Wushoo! Kilig ka din noh?" Biro niya.

"Slight. Lam ko na yun dati pa."

"Yieeee!" 

Mang-aasar pa sana si Joy kaso tumunog na ang cellphone niya.

Tumawa nalang sila ni Rosie. 

"Andyan na uber mo. Ingat pauwi ha!" Sabi ni Rosie.

Nag-beso sila tapos umalis nadin agad si Joy.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie pagkasara niya ng pintuan. Ngumiti tapos bumalik na sa barkada.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys have a hotel?" Tanong ni Rosie sa mga kaibigan na iba-ibang level na ng lasing. 

"Englisher." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Bobo ka."

"Pakyu, Roseanne."

Tumawa lang si Wendy. "Was hoping you'd let us crash for the night." Sabi niya kay Rosie.

"You I will let crash for forever kung trip mo. These three on the other hand.." Sagot ni Rosie. Sumenyas sa naghahalikan sa isa niyang sofa na sila Jennie at Lisa tapos sa naduduling na pilit nagsisindi ng yosi na si Jisoo. "Yeh..no." Dugtong niya.

Kumalas si Lisa sa ka-momol. "Wala ka bang spare room? Di namin naisip mag-book ng hotel kanina eh." Tanong niya.

"Meron."

"Yown! Isang gabi lang naman, Rosie and then we'll be out of your hair." Sabi ni Jennie.

Nag puppy eyes na si Wendy kay Rosie. Bumuntong-hininga siya. Nangiti na. "Pakshit. Fine. You two get the spare room." Sabi niya kila Jennie at Lisa na sabay na nag-whoop tapos tumakbo na. "Jisoo gets the sofa, Seungwan sleeps with me."

"Ay ang daya!" Reklamo ni Jisoo. "Bakit ako sa sofa?!"

"Kasi ikaw lang yung walang jowa?" Sagot ng bumalik sa living room at nagkakamot ng batok na si Lisa.

"Putangina naman nun. Mapanaket." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Unfair."

"Rosie..Di namin alam saan yung spare na room." Sabi ng kasunod ni Lisa na si Jennie.

Tumawa na ng malala si Rosie. "God I missed you guys." Sabi niya.

"Di kita namiss. Tangina mo. Feelingera." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Namiss ka din namin!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Yumakap ng mahigpit kay Rosie.


	31. THIRTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30.
> 
> We get a glimpse of Rothie's life in NYC, and something is brewing..let's all hope it's kape.
> 
> Enjoy guys! Sana maayos pa kayo sa kwento..and I appreciate all of you!

Umaga. Busy si Wendy sa kusina. 

Unang nagising sa lahat kaya naisipang magluto ng breakfast.

BGM niya yung mahinang tugtog ng LANY galing sa radyo na nakapatong sa kitchen counter at yung paminsang hilik ni Jisoo mula sa living room. 

Bumukas ang pinto ng spare room. Humihikab na lumabas si Jennie.

"Oi." Bati ni Wendy. 

"Sup." Sagot ng kasunod ni Jennie na si Lisa. 

Sabay na umupo sa barstool na nakaharap sa pinagtatrabahuhan ni Wendy.

"Tulog pa si Rosie?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Yup." Sagot ni Wendy. "I assume she won't wake up until late. Weekend eh."

"Wow naman the breakfast." Comment ni Lisa.

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Not gonna lie, feels good being able to cook for her again." 

May umubo galing sa living room. Maya-maya lang ang dumating nadin sa kusina si Jisoo. "May kape ba diyan?" Tanong niya.

Tumuro si Wendy sa coffee maker. "Init mo nalang ulit." Sagot sa tanong ni Jisoo.

Tumango ang kausap. Groggy na nagpunta sa tinutukoy, pinindot tapos tinitigan.

Lumabas galing sa kwarto niya si Rosie. Pinagtinginan.

"Problema niyo?" Tanong niya.

"Minsan ko lang sasabihin to pero nag-flashback ako dun sa mga panahon na crush pa kita." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Hot."

Pinakyu siya ni Rosie.

"No..really..you look hot. Saan ang punta?" Tanong ni Jennie.

Nagpusod si Rosie.

Nahulog ang hawak ni Wendy na itlog. "Fuck me.." Sabi niya.

Kumindat si Rosie sa girlfriend. "Later, babe." Banat niya.

"Shet. Saya." Sabi ni Lisa. "Yun oh!" 

"Pero saan nga ang punta at GG ka sa outfit?" Tanong ni Jisoo. May hawak ng mug ng kape, nakasandal sa ref.

"I've got pilates." Sagot ni Rosie.

Tumingin si Wendy sa wristwatch. "At this hour? It's 6AM." 

Tumango lang si Rosie. "Yeh. Ngayon lang yung oras na may slot dun sa gym eh. Soooooo.." Kibit-balikat.

"Damn. You go gurl!" Sabi ni Jennie. Nakipag-apir kay Rosie.

Nagpagpag si Wendy ng kamay sa apron bago tanggalin. "Samahan na kita hanggang dun." Offer niya. 

"Dark blue ba yang sports bra mo?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Rosie.

Tumingin si Rosie sa suot. "Nope. It's black. Tanga ka." Sagot niya.

"Tanga ka din. Nagtatanong ng maayos eh. Letse." Uminom nalang ng kape si Jisoo tapos lumakad para magyosi sa balcony.

"I've got a car, Seungwan." Sabi ni Rosie. Nasa may front door na at nagsusuot ng sapatos. "All good. I'll see you in an hour?" Lumapit ulit tapos hinalikan ng malalim si Wendy.

"Didn't know may auto ka na.." Sabi ni Wendy.

"New development. A week old. Company thing." 

"Ahhh..okay?"

"See you?"

"See you."

Tumango si Rosie tapos umalis nadin pagkatapos kumaway sa lahat. 

Sandaling natigil si Wendy sa ginagawa pero naka-recover din naman. 

Lumingap lang ulit si Jennie sa paligid. "Rosie built a pretty decent life on her own huh?" Comment niya.

"Actually." Sabi ng nasa harap ng coffee maker na si Lisa. "Talaga nga namang umaakyat."

"Hmm.." Sabi ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Patalikod ang lakad ni Wendy. Nawili na sa pagtitig sa kasunod niyang si Rosie. 

"You're going to fall on your ass. I'm calling it." Biro ni Rosie.

"I love you." Nakangiting sagot ni Wendy. 

Hinila siya ni Rosie palapit. Kinulong sa mahigpit na yakap.

Kinilig si Wendy ng malala. Naramdaman nila pareho.

Tumawa si Rosie. Binitawan si Wendy tapos tumuro sa likuran nito. 

Lumingon si Wendy. May alleyway. Labas-masok ang never ending na bilang ng mga delivery people na naka-bike. Kumunot ang noo niya. "Kala ko naman hinila mo ako for a kiss." Sabi niya.

Tumaas ang kaliwang kilay ni Rosie. "Ang harot mo." 

"Yaw mo ba? Two hours na since the last kiss. Am craving." Banat ni Wendy.

"Wushoo."

"Yieeeeee!"

Hinalikan nalang din siya ni Rosie. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie.

Ngumiti lang ang kausap. "Somewhere cool, Theungwan." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Showing the siiights!" 

"Yup."

May kumalampag sa taas nila. "Rosie!" Tawag ng isang boses. Sabay silang nag-angat ng tingin.

Isang lola. Nagpapagpag ng kumot. "How've you been?" Tanong nito kay Rosie.

Pinanuod ni Wendy na kumaway ang bestfriend niya. Ngiting-ngiti. "Gladys! Hi! I'm all good!" Hinatak si Wendy papunta sa tabi niya. "This is my girlfriend, Wendy!" 

Awkward na kumaway si Wendy sa lola na tumawa. 

"Well, I'll be!" Sigaw ng lola. "The kid wasn't lying about a long distance girlfriend!" 

Tumawa lang si Rosie. "Why would I lie about that?" Biro niya.

Kibit-balikat ang lola. "My grand daughter would be devastated!"

"Tell her I'm sorry!"

Umiling nalang ang lola. Tumatawang kumaway ulit. "I'll let you two go on your way! Wendy darling you're beautiful! You look good together, enjoy your day!"

"Bye, Gladys!" Paalam ni Rosie.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Wendy nang magsimula sila ulit maglakad ni Rosie.

"Sino yun?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"I help out with her on weekends sometimes. Na-meet ko sa grocery across the street." Paliwanag ni Rosie.

"Ahhh..said something about a grand-daughter?"

Tumawa si Rosie. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Wendy. "Gladys is this sweet grandma who has a habit of setting people up. Been trying with her grand-daughter and I ever since she found out I swing in that direction. Kahit our first proper conversation was about me having a long distance girlfriend."

"Huh.."

"Somehow kept interpreting it as me just talking about my bestfriend."

"Hmm.."

"Technically..di naman siya mali. I really was talking about my bestfriend right?" Comment ni Rosie. Hinalikan sa pisngi si Wendy.

Tumango nalang si Wendy. "Yeh you were.." Mahinang sagot.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"My feet hurt." Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Upo muna tayo?" Suggestion ni Rosie. Tumuro sa isang establishment sa bandang harapan nila. "That coffee shop serves THE BEST donuts but we can go to a Starbucks across the street. May go-to ka dun diba? Easier to order." 

Tumingin lang si Wendy kay Rosie. "We can go to that coffee shop." Sabi niya.

"I usually drop by there kaso wag na today, erp. You'd hate their coffee. A bit up my alley eh."

"Ah..coffee."

"Yep. Unlike yung trip mo na more milk than coffee."

Lumagpas na sila sa pinaguusapang coffee shop. Sumilip si Wendy. Homey ang datingan. May bell sa taas ng pinto, mostly couches, puro yuppies halos ang patrons.

Hinatak lang siya ni Rosie hanggang makarating sila sa Starbucks at makapila. 

"How long will you be here for?" Tanong ni Rosie habang naghihintay.

"Two weeks." Sagot ni Wendy. "Mauuna umalis yung tatlo."

"Cool..Do you maybe want to come as my date to a company party this Sunday?" 

Pinisil lang ni Wendy ang kamay ni Rosie. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Nakangiting sabi ni Rosie. "I can show you off. My brilliant Math professor, besgirlfran. Blow everyone's minds I managed to score someone like you."

Nakarating na sila sa harap ng pila. Mabilis naman na humarap si Rosie sa barista at nilapag ang orders nila. 

Dudukot palang si Wendy sa bulsa niya para sa wallet pero naunahan na siya ng kasama. 

"Put it on this card please." Sabi ni Rosie sa barista na tinanguan lang siya.

"Huy. Sagot ko na." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Don't worry about it, Seungwan." Sagot ni Rosie. "I've worked your visit into the budget. Di ako maghihirap."

Kamot-batok si Wendy habang naghihintay sila sa pick-up point. "Still.." Bulong niya.

Nginitian lang siya ni Rosie tapos hinalikan sa pisngi. "Stop worrying. Sagutin mo nalang yung dinner natin mamaya if you really want na manglibre."

"I guess I can do that."

Kinuha nila ang mga kape at naghanap ng uupuan. 

Tahimik lang na nanuod ng ganap sa labas ng bintana na katabi ng lamesa nila.

Nag-ehem si Wendy. "So..what does your normal day look like here?" Tanong niya. "I know we talked about it over skype but..I wanna see you tell me about it again?"

Tumango si Rosie. Hinalikan ang kamay ni Wendy na hawak niya padin. "Not very exciting." Biro niya.

"Anything you do is exciting."

"Not this one."

"Just tell me all about it, Rothie."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakapangalumbaba lang si Wendy. Aliw na sa panunuod sa girlfriend niya na masayang nagkukwento ng kung ano-ano. 

Tinapik siya sa pisngi. "Puro ako lang nagsasalita simula kanina." Biro ni Rosie. "Ikaw naman kaya magkwento? Nauubos na laway ko."

Tumawa lang si Wendy. Pinitik sa ilong si Rosie. "If you thought your life here is not exciting.." Sabi niya. "Ano pa kaya yung sakin? It's basically the same shit every single day, Rosie."

"I bet you at least have some students doing dumb shit or whatever. Di naman pupwedeng ganun ganun lang araw-araw."

"Well.." Uminom ng kape si Wendy. Kibit-balikat. "All I do is teach."

"All I do is Lawyering."

Tumawa silang dalawa. 

"Tangina. Look at us. A couple of adults." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Leading boring lives." Sabi ni Rosie. 

Bumalik nalang sila sa mga kape. Nagsalita nalang ulit si Rosie nang nililinis na ni Wendy ang table na tinambayan. 

"I'm thinking one more year." Sabi nito.

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Of what?"

"Of this. One more year. Para maka-ipon kahit paano. Just enough to have something to show for it."

"Is that a legit plan?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Tumango-tango si Rosie. "Yup."

"Kala ko ba when you first left..tatapusin mo lang yung two years na contract?"

"Andito na ako, Wan."

"Okay?"

"Wala lang. Naisip ko sayang kung hanggang dun na lang yun. Tsaka the way I planned it dati there's no room for ipon and all that. Parang all fun lang tsaka for the experience."

"Which makes sense."

"It did back then..kaso ayun nga. Nakapag-isip isip."

"Hmm.."

Sinundot ni Rosie sa pisngi si Wendy. "I can't be away from you too long. You know that. Ang lala ng sepanx parati. Nakakainis."

Kumurap si Wendy. "Eh bakit mage-extend ka?"

Kibit-balikat ang sagot. "So I have something other than experience points to show off?"

"Hmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ays lang ba sayo I skype with my parentals while we're here?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy. "Mommy Fany messaged me and said she has something to tell me."

Nakahiga sila sa isang blanket na nilatag sa isang spot sa Central Park. 

Dumilat ang nakapikit at patulog na na si Wendy. Kibit-balikat. "Sige lang. I can say hi to them too." Sabi niya. Umusog para makadikit pa lalo kay Rosie na pumipindot na sa phone para matawagan ang mga magulang.

Sumagot agad. 

"Mommy!" Masayang bati ni Rosie.

Ngumiti lang ang tinawagan. Tumili.  _ "Ahhh!! Taengoo look at our baby!!" _

Natawa sila Wendy at Rosie nang pumasok na sa frame yung isa pang nanay ni Rosie.

_ "Paano ba yan inaayos, Pani?"  _ Sabi ni Tita Taeyeon.  _ "Kalahati lang ng mukha ko yung kita." _

Gumulo ang camera. Naiayos din para pareho nang kita ng buo ang dalawang kausap. 

_ "How've you been, Pathta?" _ Tanong ni Tita Tiffany.

"I've been well, Mommy!" Sagot ni Rosie. Hinatak si Wendy para masali sa camera. "Look who's here!"

Kumaway ang mga magulang ni Rosie sa nakangiting si Wendy.

_ "Oi, Seungwan! Andyan ka pala hinahanap ka samin ni Yoona nung isang araw!"  _ Sabi ni Tita Taeyeon.

Suminghap si Rosie. Pinalo sa balikat si Wendy. "You didn't tell your parents?!" Sabi niya.

Nag-peace sign si Wendy. "I did! Pero di siguro nila nagets. They weren't paying attention when I did, ang sabi ko I was gonna fly out!" Katwiran niya.

_ "Seobb's probably figured it out."  _ Entry ni Tita Tiffany.  _ "I mean..who else would you fly for?" _

_ "Better be only our youngest."  _ Banta ni Tita Taeyeon.

"Luh?" Comment ni Wendy. "Have I loved anyone other than Rothie?" May pakindat pa na banat sa katabi niya ng higa.

Pinalo nanaman siya ni Rosie. "Lul. Ang landeh." 

"Kilig ka lang eh."

"Slight."

"Yieee!"

_ "Cute niyo."  _ Comment ni Tita Taeyeon.

_ "Anyway!"  _ Singit ni Tita Tiffany.  _ "Rosie! Taengoo and I can't stay long coz we have a date. I just made you call coz I want to tell you I sent your insurance stuff already. Fill it out and then send back okay, Pathta?" _

Tumango si Rosie. "Yeh Mom! Sure thing. Deadline?" 

_ "Within the week, Rothie Pothie."  _ Sagot ni Tita Taeyeon. May pag waggle pa ng pointer finger sa anak.  _ "Kalimutan mo ulit para masaya." _

Tumawa lang si Rosie. "I won't, Moms. Lagay ko sa planner ko." 

_ "Good."  _ Sagot ng dalawang parents. Kumaway nadin.  _ "We're going. Enjoy each other!"  _ Paalam ni Tita Tiffany.

_ "Don't do anything we wouldn't do!"  _ Bilin ni Tita Taeyeon.

"That's setting the bar really low, parents." Biro ni Rosie.

_ "Malaki na kayo."  _ Balik ni Tita Tiffany.  _ "Sige na. Byeeeee!" _

Binaba na din ang tawag pagkatapos silang kawayan nila Rosie at Wendy.

Nakangiti padin na binaba ni Rosie ang cellphone. Humarap kay Wendy tapos hinalikan siya.

"Love you, Theungwan." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Love you too, Rothie." Sagot ni Wendy. "I've got a question."

"Fire away."

"Insurance?"

"Ahh!" Pumitik si Rosie. "I've pulled out parental's insurance."

"What. Why?!" 

"Joy's been nagging at me to do that for a while now actually." Parang nagiisip na sabi ni Rosie. Bumangon tapos uminom mula sa can ng Pepsi na baon nila sa tambay.

Bumangon nadin si Wendy. "You listened to Joy?"

"Why not? It made sense. I should have my own insurance policy. Para namang ewan at this age nakasabit padin ako sa parents ko. Besides, I'm earning enough to keep up with the monthly payments for it."

"Hmm.."

"You should try that to. Ewan. Up to you though. Just a suggestion. Para din prepared for the future amirite?"

"Yeh." Humiga lang ulit si Wendy. Pumikit ng maramdaman na tinabihan siya ni Rosie at niyakap.

"We should take the subway going back later." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Ays lang naman maglakad ulit." Sagot ni Wendy. "Interesting naman."

Umiling si Rosie. Hinalikan sa balikat si Wendy. "Part of the New York experience is the subway. I wanna show that to you. Kasi fun siya."

"I..have never heard anyone describe it as fun ever."

"Meh. You'll see, besfran. I have a blast every time I get on it. Kind of regret the car nga dahil dun eh."

Tinapik ni Wendy sa likod si Rosie na lumipat ng pwesto para pumatong ulit. "You haven't mentioned how you ended up with a car yet." Sabi niya.

Tumawa si Rosie. "The boss was annoyed at how it takes me two hours travel to get to the office." Paliwanag niya.

"Huh."

"Yep. I used to walk it kasi. Same reasons as you, ang interesting lang talaga ng everything around this place so I enjoyed walking..or the subway. Tas ayun. Nalaman nung boss ko and he said I should drive."

"How'd you get the license?"

"Nilakad nila." Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Don't know how kaya di ko rin masasabi."

"Makes sense."

Humikab si Rosie. Tumawa lang si Wendy tapos hinalikan sa tuktok ng ulo. "Nap?" Offer niya.

"Yes please."

"Love you, Rosie."

"Love you too, Seungwan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sabado. Lumabas silang limang magkakaibigan papunta sa isang bar na recommended ni Rosie dahil lang sa masarap daw yung chicken wings.

Kanya-kanya silang baso ng beer. Masaya na ang kwentuhan.

"Kulit naman." Reklamo ni Jisoo sa nakitang tumatawag sa cellphone.

"Sino ba yan?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Nilingon lang siya ni Jisoo. "Wala." Maikling sagot bago magsindi ng sigarilyo.

"Yan ba yung headhunter na parating natawag sayo, Soo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"You're being hunted?" Asar ni Rosie. "Wow naman."

Pinakyu ni Jisoo si Rosie. Binatukan siya ni Wendy.

"Oo." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Di makapag-intay kako eh tatawagan ko nalang siya pag may matino na akong sagot."

"Look at you climbing up the ladder." Biro ni Rosie.

"You sounded like Suzy just now." Kinilabutan si Wendy.

Napatapik sa bibig si Rosie. Tinungga yung alak. "Eew. Sorry." Sabi niya.

Nagtawanan ang lahat. 

"Pero ngl." Comment ni Jisoo. "Lasing na siguro ako kaya ko sasabihin pero kaka-proud ka, Roseanne."

"Ket naman?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Mature ka na, bitch. Good job. Para ka ng yung less bitch, less tanga, less nakakaputangina na version nung pinsan ko."

Suminghap ang lahat ng nasa lamesa. 

"Gago?" Comment ni Lisa. "Sa lahat ng pupwedeng i-compare si Rosie dun pa."

"Sa tru lang." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Legit naman?" Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"I doubt it." Comment ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Yeh I suppose di maiiwasan that comparison." Sabi niya.

Suminghap nanaman ang lahat. 

"Putangina??" Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumawa si Rosie tapos nilapit ang baso ng beer ni Wendy sa may-ari. Tinaasan ng kilay para uminom na sinunod naman. "Everyone has to climb up at some point. Di naman parating same people lang tayo the whole time." Paliwanag niya.

Pumitik si Jennie sa direction ni Rosie. "Point." Sabi niya. "Like nung isang araw yeah?" Dugtong niya. "I decided to start writing travelogues. Para naman productive padin kahit paano yung lipad-lipad namin ni Lalisa."

"I guess so.." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Took up photography." Kwento naman ni Lisa. "Mga erp. Ang mahal ng matinong camera. Pero nakabili ako ng maayos na starter. Serious serious para naman may kasamang pictures na legit yung mga travelogue ni Jennie." 

"Hmm.." Sabi ni Wendy. Ni-refill ang mga baso ng mga kaibigan. 

"Although to be fair.." Sabi ni Rosie. "I resent that comparison, asshole." Tinuro si Jisoo. "Pinaka-iniiwasan ko yung matulad dun sa pinsan mo na walang buhay."

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Jisoo. "Gets, bitch. Just saying."

Nagtawanan na sila. Si Wendy lang ang hindi. 

Kinalabit siya ni Rosie. "Everything alright, Wan?" Pabulong na tanong.

Kumurap si Wendy. Nginitian si Rosie. "Yeh, Rothie. All good." Sabi niya.

"Okay. If you say so."

Tinapik ni Lisa sa balikat si Wendy. "Erp! Kamusta nga pala yung hinahabol mong application dun sa Uni?" 

Suminghap si Rosie. Pumalakpak. "Ui! Ayos! My GFF gets to be an even better professor at an even better university!" Masayang comment.

Umiling si Wendy. "Wala pang feedback, guys." Sabi niya.

Sumenyas lang si Jennie. "I'm sure it'll be positive when it comes." Sabi niya.

"Yeh mehn." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Matagal-tagal na din naman experience mo kaya panigurado may laban."

"Hmm." Sagot ni Wendy.

Nagtaas ng baso si Rosie. Tumayo. "I propose a toast!" Sigaw niya.

Tumayo nadin ang lahat. 

"Para saan?" Takang tanong ni Wendy.

Kinindatan siya ni Rosie. "To my awesome as fuck bestfriend-slash-girlfriend. Kasi you're brilliant and I love you a fucking lot."


	32. THIRTY-ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31.
> 
> Luh? Anyare?
> 
> Suggestions, comments, and angry rants are welcome. Lapag here or yell at me on twitter @ IRGayShark.
> 
> Enjoy? And thanks for reading as always!

Naghahalungkat si Wendy sa luggage niya. Tamang hanap ng pwedeng isuot sa pupuntahan nilang party ng girlfriend.

Pumasok sa kwarto si Rosie. Pawisan. Halatang galing sa morning run na gulat padin si Wendy na kayang gawin ng girlfriend. 

"Sup, Seungwan?" Masayang bati ni Rosie, may kasamang halik sa pisngi. 

"Heey." Bati din ni Wendy. 

Naglakad na papunta sa banyo si Rosie. Naghuhubad lang ng damit. 

Pinanuod lang ni Wendy. "Goddamn." Bulong niya.

"Tara na ligo." Aya ni Rosie mula sa pinto ng banyo. "I know trip mong sumabay, I can see it on your face."

"Naligo na ako." Sagot ni Wendy. Unti-unti nang ngumingiti.

"Maligo ka ulit." Utos ni Rosie. Tumaas lang ang isang kilay.

Binaba ni Wendy ang hawak na t-shirt, hinubad ang suot na t-shirt. "Tsk. Wag namimilit."

Tumawa si Rosie. "Lul? Anong namimilit?" Comment sa nakitang naghuhubad nadin ng sweatpants na si Wendy. 

"Marupok ako eh." 

"Tara na. Daming ebas."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"We should go shopping." Suggestion ni Rosie. 

Naghahalungkat padin sa bag si Wendy. Nakaupo sa floor. "Eh?" Sagot niya.

Tinabihan siya ni Rosie. Hinalikan sa pisngi. "Shopping kako. We should go."

Binaba ni Wendy ang hawak na polo. Kumunot ang noo. "You hate shopping." Comment niya.

"Well..yeh..Kaso you've been rooting around your bag for hours." Nagkibit-balikat si Rosie. "I assume you're trying to look for something to wear tonight." 

"I..was." Awkward na pag-amin ni Wendy. "Unexpected eh. Didn't think I'd need something semi-formal."

Ngumiti lang si Rosie. "So there. Labas na lang tayo para solb na the problem."

"Sure ka?"

"Yeh mehn. How hard can it be? Lam mo naman kung anong preference mo sa style diba?"

"Hmmm…"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Uwi na tayooooooo." Reklamo ni Rosie. Dina-drag na ang sarili kasunod ng tumatawang si Wendy.

"Shopping daw. Isang oras pa lang tayong nandito ganyan ka na." Asar ni Wendy.

Nasa mall sila. Naglilibot sa mga clothing stores, tamang hanap ng kailangan.

"We've been through five stores already, Theungwan!" Sagot ni Rosie. "Just pick whatever so we can bounce!"

"Walang matino na style eh!" 

"Arrrrrrggggh!"

Ngumiti nalang si Wendy. Sandaling saya na kahit merong iba, may mga bagay padin na hindi na magbabago sa bestfriend niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tinitigan ni Wendy ang sarili sa salamin. Pinagpag ang jacket. 

Nakahanap ng suit sa isang shop na nadaanan nilang dalawa ni Rosie habang naglalakad pauwi galing sa failed shopping sa mall.

Inayos niya ang necktie. 

Lumabas sa banyo si Rosie. Nagsusuot ng earrings. "Hey, there's probs gonna be drinks where we're going pero I'm driving so no dice. Keri lang naman na uminom ka tho." Sabi nito.

Suminghap si Wendy. "Ohgod." Bulong niya. Napako na ang tingin sa girlfriend niya.

Naka-black na spaghetti strap dress, silver hair.

"Motherfuuuuuuck." Sabi ni Wendy.

Nakalapit na sa kanya si Rosie. Sinara ang nakabukas niyang bibig, tumawa. "Yeh, I found some hair dye." Sabi nito.

"Kaya pala.."

"Hmm?" 

"Kaya pala..limang oras ka sa banyo.."

Pinitik siya sa ilong ni Rosie. "Had to bleach my hair, regretted it after an hour."

"You look.."

Nag-hairflip si Rosie. "I look what, Seungwan?"

"Fuck..me.."

"Nakabihis na tayo pareho."

"Anong oras ba yung party?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Eight." Sagot ni Rosie.

Sabay silang tumingin sa wall-clock na nakasabit sa taas ng kama ni Rosie. Five.

"We have time.." Bulong ni Rosie.

"We have time.." Ulit ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pilipino tayo so oks lang." Sabi ni Rosie. Nagkakalikot sa radyo ng kotseng sinasakyan. 

"Fashionably late." Biro ni Wendy.

"Yasssssssss bruh!"

"Ayos na lang din. Matino naman reasons natin."

"Mhmm." Tumango si Rosie. Nag-settle sa isang station na nagpe-play ng Redbone - Childish Gambino. "Late coz sex." Deadpan na dugtong.

"Hashtag priorities!" Sabay nilang comment bago magtawanan.

Hinawakan ni Wendy ang kamay ni Rosie na ibinaba sa gear shift. "I missed you." Bulong niya.

"Yeah..I missed you too, Seungwan. I still do." Sagot ni Rosie. Tumingin kay Wendy tapos ngumiti ng malungkot na ngiti.

"Uwi ka nalang." Suggestion ni Wendy.

"I wish I can..kaso..sayang, Wan." 

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "I know..I hate adulting."

"Samedt.." Na-signal pakaliwa si Rosie. Switch lanes na wala din namang naitulong dahil stuck padin sila sa traffic. "I..don't like the thought of slowly becoming the way Suzy was.."

"You're not..Diba sabi nga ni Jisoo mas chill na version ka?"

"Kahit na, erp. I know it's inevitable that would happen..doesn't mean I'd like it."

"Bruh..nauna lang pala yun ng ilang taon noh?" Biro ni Wendy pang-alis ng tension. 

Tumawa sila. "Yeh." Sagot ni Rosie. Inangat ang mga kamay nilang magkahawak, hinalikan yung kay Wendy. "But..I won't be like that. I'm gonna try my hardest." Sabi niya.

"I know, Rosie." Sagot ni Wendy. "Don't stress yourself out. Iba ka naman talagang di hamak dun."

"Hmm.."

Natahimik sila. Ninamnam nalang ang music change ng kotse. 

Umusad ng konti ang traffic. Tumakbo na sila ng maayos-ayos. "Is everything alright with you, by the way?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy.

Nagulat pa ng slight ang kinausap. Busy na kasi sa pagtingin sa mga nadadaanan sa labas ng bintana. "Hmm?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ayos ka lang ba kako." Ulit ni Rosie.

"Ayos naman. Why'd you ask?" 

"Wala lang..tahimik ka kasi."

"Ha? I talk?"

"No..I mean..something weird with you, like..ewan. Ever since lumabas tayong lima the other night. Parang you have something in your head."

"Hmmm.."

"Seungwan?"

Kinindatan ni Wendy si Rosie. "Di pa Friday." Sabi niya.

"So? We can talk kahit hindi Friday. Especially if it's a big deal."

"Ayos lang ako, Rothie."

"Sure?"

"Yeh babe. Just focus on getting us to the party. I'm okay."

"Hmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to have a gameplan for this." Sabi ni Rosie. Ni-lock ang kotse tapos inabangan na makarating sa tabi niya si Wendy.

"Nu namang gameplan sinasabi mo?" Sagot ni Wendy. Sumenyas ng one moment tapos lumuhod para magtali ng sapatos. 

"Company parties are boring as fuck, Theungwan. They're designed to make you schmooze around with your co-workers and network with other guests." Paliwanag ni Rosie. Tinulungang makatayo ulit si Wendy, hindi na bumitaw sa hawak sa kamay nito. 

Nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa elevators. 

"Okay?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"So we have to have a plan."

"Okay?"

"Are we going to ditch early to go home and get back to what we were doing before we went here or finish the whole thing?"

Tumingin si Wendy sa itsura nilang dalawa. Kibit-balikat. "GG na outfits natin eh. Sayang naman kung ditch tayo agad." Sabi niya.

Tumango si Rosie. Pinindot ang button ng elevator na nasa harap nila. "Okay..we finish the thing..but how to not be bored?" 

"Ewan? Company party niyo to. You tell me."

"Laking tulong naman.."

Tumawa si Wendy. Niyakap ang isang arm sa bewang ng kasama, hinalikan sa leeg. "Sorry naman..ganto nalang..we get there first..tapos play it by ear okay?" Sabi niya.

"I don't like not having plans.." Pabulong na sagot ni Rosie pagkasakay nila sa elevator.

"Ha?!" Gulat na sabi ni Wendy. "Since when?"

"Ewan ko ba. Litsi." Tumapik sa noo si Rosie. "I had to get used to planning everything since I came here. Nakakainis. Pero shit hits the fan kasi if I don't and since inherently tamad ako..I just went with it para future Rosie doesn't have to deal with problems."

"Hmmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Lumingap si Wendy sa paligid ng kinalalagyan nilang venue ng party na isang movie theatre. 

May mga ilang tao na nagliliwaliw sa paligid, nakikipag-kwentuhan sa ibang mga ka-trabaho.

Kinalabit siya ni Rosie. "The theme is premiere night. Fuck who knows what that means, kaya siguro semi-formal." Bulong kay Wendy.

Nilingon siya ni Wendy. Natawa. May hawak kasing isang malaking tub ng cheese popcorn, tsaka isang tray na may dalawang coke. 

"Parang gago." Comment ni Wendy.

"Erp. Libre yung concessionare. Take advantage na." Sagot ni Rosie. In-offer ang isang coke kay Wendy, nilapit nadin ang hawak na popcorn. "Di pa tayo nagdi-dinner mamaya pa daw yung pa-buffet kaya eto muna."

"I guess." 

"Tara hanap tayo ng tatambayan." Aya ni Rosie. Lumingap sa paligid, tumuro sa ilang mga unoccupied na bench na nasa isang sulok sa likod ng isang column. 

Nilapag ni Rosie sa gitna nilang dalawa ang mga hawak ng makaupo sila. 

Kalahati na nila ang popcorn ng magsalita si Wendy. "Go schmooze around."

"Not yet, Seungwan." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Bakit naman? Wala pa ba yung mga tropa mo na coworkers?"

"Nah..andito na yung mga yun. Ayoko lang sila puntahan pa. Why? Eh andito bestfriend ko. Better company if you ask me." Sumubo ng popcorn, uminom ng coke, nag-burp.

Tumawa ng malala si Wendy. Umiiling. "Putangina. Ang ganda-ganda ng itsurahan mo, asal kalye naman." Asar niya.

"Tangina mo. Di lang napigilan." Sagot ni Rosie. May napansin sa kaliwa nila kaya tumuro.

Lumingon naman si Wendy sa tinutukoy. "Anmeron?" Tanong niya.

"There's this ONE turnstile sa theatre na to that goes the other way for some reason. Shit's hilarious. Watch." 

Sabay silang inabangan na may pumasok sa tinutukoy na turnstile. Sabay din na natawa nang may nakita ngang tao na nag-OOF ng malala nung madiscover na baligtad ang pinasukan. 

"Dahell mehn. Weird ng shit na napapansin mo!" Sabi ni Wendy kay Rosie.

"Gotta humor ourselves somehow." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Isang oras na silang nakatambay. Naguusap nalang ng kung ano-ano.

May lumapit sa kanilang isang babae. "Rosie! Hi!" Bati nito.

Tumayo si Rosie tapos bumeso sa ate. "Hello, Belinda!" Masayang bati. 

"Didn't know you already arrived, you should have texted me!"

"I forgot." 

"Classic Rosie."

"Mhhm." Tinayo ni Rosie si Wendy. "Belinda! This is Seungwan. Seungwan, this is my cubicle buddy, Belinda." Pakilala niya.

Nakipagkamayan si Wendy. Ngiting polite. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Bati niya.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Belinda kay Rosie. "Dapper." Comment nito.

Inakbayan ni Rosie si Wendy. "Back off, Belinda. This one's mine." Banat niya.

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Belinda. "Calm down, girl. I'm just saying." Sagot kay Rosie. Humarap kay Wendy para tanungin. "You the same Seungwan Rosie keeps talking about?"

Kamot-batok si Wendy. "I'm the only Seungwan she knows..I think.."

"The wormhole version of you was rad." Bulong ni Rosie.

"Oi..let's not go there." Biro ni Wendy.

Natawa silang dalawa.

"I can see how you can be bestfriends." Comment ni Belinda.

"Bestest friends but also best girlfriends!" Yabang ni Rosie. Naka-akbay padin kay Wendy, malawak ang ngiti.

Nagulat naman si Belinda. "You're girlfriends?" Tanong niya.

Lumingon si Wendy kay Rosie. Taka na hindi alam ng kaibigan nito ang ganap.

"Yeh we are." Sagot ni Rosie kay Belinda. "Pretty sure I told you that."

"The way you talk about her I assumed you meant best girl friend with a space." Sabi ni Belinda.

Umiling si Rosie. "Yeh no. No space. Girlfriends. Like. Legit. Seven years now." 

"Huh..shame. I'd go for her." Comment ni Belinda. Kinindatan si Wendy na namula naman.

"Piss off, Belinda." Sabi ni Rosie.

Tumawa ang kausap nila. "Okay okay..Just saying. Didn't sound like you were talking about your girlfriend."

"Wasn't gonna tell you guys the dirty details."

"Makes sense."

Patingin-tingin lang si Wendy sa mga naguusap.

"Are you guys gonna go inside?" Tanong ni Belinda. "Buffet is open, we can all sit together." Aya niya.

Tumingin si Rosie kay Wendy. "Up for it?" Tanong niya.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Uhh..sure. Am hungry anyway? Popcorn isn't really gonna cut it."

Ngumiti lang si Rosie. "Yeh same. Tara?"

"Tara."

"English please." Request ni Belinda. "I need to be in on the tea."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakaupo na silang tatlo sa lamesa. May kanya-kanya ng plato ng pagkain na galing sa buffet. 

Magkatabi sila Wendy at Rosie as usual. Hawak-kamay sa ilalim ng table. Nasa harapan nila si Belinda.

"I hear Edward is going to enlist the help of your department." Sabi ni Belinda kay Rosie.

"For real?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Yup. Something about how it's not working out anymore."

"Shame. Him and Sasha seemed solid."

"Gurl, love isn't the only thing that cuts it."

"Hmmm.."

"Big factor though." Comment ni Wendy. Napalakas kaya napatingin sa kanya ang dalawang kasama sa lamesa. Nangliit naman siya sa attention kaya sumubo nalang ng Chicken Cordon Bleu.

"Yeh it is." Sabi ni Rosie. Pinisil ang kamay ni Wendy na hawak niya. "If you love the one you're with..I think you'd be up for making everything work."

Kibit-balikat si Belinda. Uminom ng wine. "Yeh but being willing to work through everything is jackshit if you guys aren't in the same pace anymore." Katwiran niya.

"Shet teh." Bulong ni Rosie kay Wendy na natulala na sa kinauupuan. "Wala ako sa mood makipag-argue tonight."

Kumurap si Wendy. "Sara mo na yung topic." Suggestion niya. "Sorry binring up ko pa."

"Nah. 'S all right, Seungwan."

Pumitik si Belinda sa harap nilang dalawa. "What're you two talking about?" Tanong nito.

"Nothing." Sagot ni Rosie. "Uh..bestgirlfriend things."

"I admire you two." Sabi ni Belinda.

"Uhh..why?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Didn't ever think the friendzone can get upgraded to that level."

Nabuga ni Wendy ang iniinom na coke. Pinalo ni Rosie ang lamesa. 

"Yah!" Sigaw ni Rosie. "Don't be like that! That's not how Seungwan and I's relationship work!"

"I'm just saying." Sabi ni Belinda. Tumatawa. "I think it's cool you get to date your bestfriend? Insurance too. I mean..who else would put up with our bullshit like a bestfriend would? There's literally zero expectations. I might go for that with mine too now that I think about it."

"You're messed up." Sabi ni Wendy kay Belinda. "That's..a messed up way to think about it?"

"Yeh. What the hell?" Reklamo ni Rosie sa ka-trabaho na tumawa lang lalo.

"What do you do, Wendy?" Tanong nito.

"Uhh..I'm a professor." Sagot ni Wendy.

Uminom ng wine si Belinda. "Neat."

"Shaping young minds." Yabang ni Rosie.

"Sure." Sagot ni Belinda. "How's goes it with you two in different places and timezones?"

"Di ko na trip takbo ng usapan." Bulong ni Rosie kay Wendy na nakatitig sa wineglass.

"Hard. But we manage." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Cool. I wish everyone can manage long distance." Comment ni Belinda. "What do you think of Rosie's life here?"

"Seungwan..tara na." Aya ni Rosie.

Umiling si Wendy. "I think Rosie..is doing brilliant. Just like I knew she would."

"How long would you think that?"

"Huh?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"How long would you think that." Ulit ni Belinda. "I can see it in your face. You're wondering why your Rosie..is climbing up..and you..are being left behind."

"I'm..not."

"Sure."

Humigpit ang hawak ni Rosie sa kamay ni Wendy. Hinatak na siya patayo. Tinuro si Belinda. "You're drunk." Sabi niya.

"Am not." Sagot ni Belinda.

"Yeh you are. Quit putting shit in my bestfriend's head."

Tumawa si Belinda. "You called her bestfriend." Sabi niya.

"That's coz I'm her bestfriend?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Quit it, Rosie." Sabi ni Belinda. "I caught you already."

"Caught me on what?!" Reklamo ni Rosie. 

"You're being weird. Since when did you care about what people in this company thought of you enough to fake a whole ass relationship?"

"We're not fucking faking it." 

Si Wendy na ang nagsimulang humila kay Rosie palayo. "Tara na oi. Lasing na nga yata talaga officemate mo." Bulong niya.

"Whatever guys. I'm gonna keep drinking." Sabi ni Belinda. Sumenyas ng nevermind. "I won't tell anyone about your weird prank, Rosie. Props though. Your BFF really is cute."

Nagpahila na lang kay Wendy ang namumulang si Rosie palayo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tahimik lang sila sa sasakyan. 

Inabutan ni Wendy ng tubig si Rosie nang matigil sila sa stoplight.

Uminom lang si Rosie tapos binalik ang bote. "Tangina nung si Belinda." Sabi niya. "Issue ampotspa." Umiiling na comment.

"Yaan mo na." Sabi ni Wendy.

"You don't really think that do you?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Hmm? Ang alin?" 

"That shit. About you being left behind and all that.."

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Sumilip sa labas ng bintana. "Minsan." Mahinang sagot.

"What. Why?!" 

"Ayos lang yun, Rothie. It's not a bother I promise. Nakita ko nga naman kasi talaga how you changed in the best way."

Pinalo ni Rosie ang steering wheel. "Shit."

Hinawakan nalang ni Wendy ang kamay ni Rosie. "It's not Friday." Sabi niya.

"I don't want to wait until Friday to talk about this, Theungwan." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Please, Rosie..let's not ruin the night. I'm okay."

"You're not. I don't want you to ever think like I'm leaving you."

"You're not leaving me, Rosie. We both know that."

"Fucking..slap..Belinda when I see her at work tomorrow. Bitch."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY**

"I'm going." Bulong ni Rosie sa labi ni Wendy.

Nasa kama sila. Cuddle time. 

"Okay..go." Sagot ni Wendy. Bumababa nanaman ang isang kamay papunta sa hindi nito dapat puntahan kasi male-late ang nasa ibabaw.

"Knock it off, Wan." Natatawang saway ni Rosie.

"I wasn't doing anything.."

"Yes..you..fuck..are.."

"Hmm?"

"Male-late ako..fas..ter.." 

"Yun oh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nginitian ni Wendy ang bagong dating sa bahay ni Rosie. Pinagpag ang kamay sa suot na apron. "I made bread. And some French dish with a name I can't pronounce. How was work?" Tanong niya ng makalapit kay Rosie.

Lumuhod siya para tulungang tanggalin ang sapatos. Nag-angat ng tingin pagkatapos. Nakangiti lang sa kanya si Rosie. 

"Work was work. I hate it." Sagot ni Rosie. 

"Hmm..kain nalang tayo tapos sleep?" Aya ni Wendy.

"I love you, Theungwan..you..know that right?"

Tumango si Wendy. Hinalikan sa tuhod si Rosie. "I know, Rothie. I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**TUESDAY**

Tinapik-tapik ni Wendy ang cellphone. Uminom ng orange juice. 

Hatinggabi. 

Humikab siya. Tumayo mula sa pwesto sa lamesa tapos maingat na tinakpan ang nakahain na hapunan. 

Nakatulog sa sofa habang nanunuod ng rerun ng The Price is Right.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus." Mahinang reklamo ni Rosie pagpasok ng bahay. Sinipa palayo ang nakapatid na kahon ng sapatos sa foyer. 

Tahimik niyang sinabit ang susi sa hook sa likod ng pinto. 

Napalingon sa sofa at sa bukas na TV. Napalingon sa naka set-up na lamesa. Pinalo ang noo. "FUCK." Sabi niya.

Bumangon ang occupant ng sofa. Gulat. "Huh whus goin on?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumakbo si Rosie para mayakap. Umiyak.

Taka siyang niyakap ni Wendy. "Ayos ka lang?" Tanong niya.

"I..got..held up on a meeting." Humihikbi na sagot ni Rosie. "Shit, Seungwan..I forgot you were here so I didn't think to call."

Umiling si Wendy. Hinalikan sa noo si Rosie. "It's all good. Not like you missed anything." Sabi niya.

"You waited. Not cool."

"Ays lang."

"Seungwan.."

"Ayos lang, Rothie. I promise." Nginitian ni Wendy si Rosie. "We can always reheat the food anyway."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY**

"Hoy." Bati ni Jisoo kay Wendy.

Nasa smoking area sila ng pinuntahang bar. 

"Nawala ka nanaman." Dugtong ni Jisoo. Inabot ang kaha ng yosi kay Wendy na kumuha ng isa at nagsindi. 

"Needed air." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Hmm.."

Tahimik silang nag-yosi. 

"Tsong." Tawag ni Wendy kay Jisoo.

"Oh?"

"Yung sinabi mo nung isang araw."

"Ha?"

"Kamo eh nagiging parang pinsan mo na yung isa."

Umubo si Jisoo. Humithit ng sigarilyo. "Ano naman?"

"Legit ba?"

"Slight." Tinapon ni Jisoo ang ubos na yosi, nagsindi ng panibago. "Wag mong sabihin na dinibdib mo?"

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. 

"Ay amputangina." Sabi ni Jisoo. Sinapak sa balikat si Wendy. "Gago ka tsong."

"Pansin mo din pala noh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ang ibig ko lang naman sabihin eh umaakyat na din yung isa. Tipong adult na kahit paano. Di yung actual na ugali ng pinsan ko eh nakuha niya."

"Hmm.."

"Tingin mo ba papayag si Roseanne na matulad dun sa nang-ano sa kanya?"

"No."

"Yun naman pala eh. Umayos ka nga! Para namang tanga amputa."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

Wala na si Rosie pag-gising ni Wendy. May note sa bedside table.

_ "Am requesting a department transfer today. Wish me luck?  _

_ I love you. Prepped breakfast at the table, smiley face pancakes. See you later!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sinasarili niya you think?" Tanong ni Joy kay Rosie.

Nasa coffee shop sila. Lunch.

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Yeh."

"Paano mo nasabi?"

"I can feel it."

"Para namang tanga yun?"

"Basta..I feel there's something brewing in Seungwan's head. Kailangan kong unahan. She can't overthink."

"Teh. Di napipigilan mga ganyang bagay."

"But I can always reassure."

Uminom si Joy ng kape. Kibit-balikat na binaba. "Pero di mo pa sinasagot yung tanong ko. Paano mo alam na may sinasarili yung isa?"

"May tell."

"Ha?"

"Bestfriend ko si Seungwan."

"Okay?"

"Pumipiyok siya everytime she tells me she's okay. Means she's lying."

"Dafuck. Ang weird niyo amputa."

Inubos na ni Rosie ang order na Turkey Panini. Bumuntong-hininga. "I have to do something." Sabi niya. "Sasabog yun bukas. Kasi Friday. Best to provoke her into letting it out."

"Ano naman kung Friday?"

"Fridays are talk days?"

"Weird."

"Been a thing since we became girlfriends." Paliwanag ni Rosie. "The idea is we switch to bestfriend mode and then talk about whatever. Keeps the girlfriend thing safe during arguments if ever they happen."

"Tangina?"

"Worked out well so far."

"Hmm.."

Tinuro ni Rosie ng straw si Joy. "Lapag mo yan." Sabi niya.

Tumango si Joy. "Di sa pagiging ano ha..pero..paano yung bff status niyo?" Tanong niya.

"Di pa naman kami nag-aaway ng malala para mag-F.O."

"I assume di rin kayo pumapayag na umabot dun?"

"Yeh. Duh. Solution time after an hour usually."

"Huh. Makes sense."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom." Bati ni Wendy sa kausap sa telepono.

_ "You never call. What's up?"  _ Sagot ni Mommy Seohyun.

"Not much..I'm..here in New York." Sagot ni Wendy.

_ "Figured."  _ Sabi ng boses ni Mommy Yoona.

"Hmm.."

_ "What's on your head?"  _ Tanong ni Mommy Seohyun.

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Nagkwento ng lahat ng nangyari. Nilapag lahat ng nasa isip.

Matagal na tahimik sa kabilang linya. Nag-request ng facetime na tinanggap naman agad ni Wendy.

Bumungad ang mga nakasimangot na magulang niya.

_ "I wish I can hit you with this rolling pin."  _ Sabi ni Mommy Seohyun.

"Mom.." Bulong ni Wendy. Umiyak na.

_ "What are you even crying about?"  _ Tanong ni Mommy Yoona.

"I can't get out of my own head." Reklamo ni Wendy.

Bumuntong-hininga si Mommy Seohyun.  _ "Seungwan..anak."  _ Tawag niya.

Sumisinghot na tumingin si Wendy.

_ "You know Rosie. You know your relationship with each other, bestfriends or otherwise. Why are you doubting yourself?"  _ Sabi ni Mommy Yoona.

"That's the thing though..I..I feel like I'm losing track of Rosie the way I knew her."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**FRIDAY**

Humiga si Wendy sa kama. Huminga ng malalim. Kakatapos lang maglibot sa apartment ni Rosie.

Alam niyang Friday. Alam niyang may mangyayaring usapan pagbalik ng may-ari ng bahay. 

Sandali niyang tinitigan ang naka-frame na selfie nila ni Rosie sa bedside table. 

Kuha nung pag-gising nila kinabukasan ng first anniversary, sa tambayan nilang bundok. 

"Professor Theungwan and Lawyer Rothie." Natatawang bulong niya. "Dami nang ganap."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got some BOMB AS FUCK Korean food." Announcement ni Rosie pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya ng bahay. Sinu-swing pa ng slight ang hawak na plastic bag ng tinutukoy.

Mabilis na hinubad ang sapatos tapos nagpunta sa kusina. 

Nakaupo si Wendy sa dining table. 

"Sup, Wan?" Bati ni Rosie. Humalik sa pisngi ni Wendy, ibinaba sa lamesa ang dalang pagkain. "Lemme get changed tapos we can eat?" 

Tumango lang si Wendy.

"Ayos ka lang?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"I'm alright, Rosie.." Sagot ni Wendy.

Tinitigan siya ni Rosie. "Seungwan?" Mahinang tanong.

"It's Friday." 

"Yeh."

"Go do your thing, Rosie..I'll be here."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sabi ko na nga ba Belinda got into your head." Sabi ni Rosie.

"She has a point." Sagot ni Wendy.

"What point? Seungwan..you're doing well where you are."

"Doing well being stuck. I'm still the same Seungwan who dropped you off at the airport two years ago."

"So? I love that Seungwan."

"That Seungwan is not at the same level as you anymore."

"What the fuck? This isn't a race."

"I know it's not. Kaso you grew up."

"Was I not supposed to?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"PUTANGINA NAMAN! MAY SARILI KA NANG ORBIT DI MO BA MAGETS?!"

"WALA NAMANG PUMIGIL SAYO NA MAGKAROON DIN NG SARILI MONG ORBIT WHILE I WAS AWAY?!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di ba ikaw yung nagsabi sakin na lumipad ako?" Mahinang tanong ni Rosie. Paiyak na.

Tatlong oras na silang 'nag-uusap'. Parehong iniisip na yun na ang pinakamatagal na away sa panahon na magkakilala sila.

Umupo lang si Wendy sa sofa. Sinapo ng kamay ang ulo, umiling. "I regret that now.." Pabulong na sagot.

Suminghap si Rosie.

"Rosie..I..pakiramdam ko naiiwan ako. I feel left behind. Di masaya." Sabi ni Wendy.

Lumuhod si Rosie sa harapan ni Wendy. Tinapik ang tuhod niya tapos inangat ang mukha para magtama ang mata nila. "You can catch up. That's what I've been trying to tell you. You can catch up. Ikaw pa ba?" Sabi niya.

Umiling ulit si Wendy. Umiwas kay Rosie, tumayo para lumakad papunta sa kabilang side ng living room tapos nagsimulang mag-pace. "Ang layo mo na..Rothie..ang layo mo na."

Frustrated na nag-huff si Rosie. Sumalampak sa floor. "I can go back..if you think I changed too much..I can go back. Di naman mahirap yun."

"Napupunit na utak ko kakaisip kung paano iwo-work out yung alam ko na you're trying to be on the same level with me kaso sobrang taas mo na and..I'm not worthy enough anymore."

Pinalo ni Rosie ang sofa cushion na nasa kanan niya. Pikon na tumayo tapos sinugod si Wendy. Hinawakan sa magkabilang balikat tapos inalog. "Why are you being like this?!" 

Kumalas lang si Wendy sa kapit. "Mehn..I DON'T KNOW. Putangina. I feel stuck. Basta..I'm not worth it, Rosie."

"Yes you fucking are."

"No I'm fucking not."

"Seungwan.."

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Ni-rub ang temple bumuntong-hininga ulit. "I don't..want you to keep trying to get to my level. Hindi tama kasi mas mababa ako.."

"Putangina naiinis na ako. What did I do to get you to be like this even? I've been nothing but normal since you arrived!"

"I don't think you were even doing all that consciously like.." Sumenyas si Wendy. "It's what you are. Here. Sa New York. That's not the Rosie I knew..and I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it."

"Ha?"

"You..you've grown..and I'm so fucking proud..I'm only being like this kasi the problem is with me. I'm stuck. Pakiramdam ko di na ako makaka-keep up sa kung ano ka ngayon."

"What the fuck.."

"I..kahit sa pagiging bestfriend mo na lang eh..pakiramdam ko wala akong lapag."

"Di ko naman hiningi na maglapag ka?"

"I know, Rosie!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Pikon na pinalo ang likod ng sofa. Napatalon pa si Rosie sa gulat. "It's..ewan."

"A pride thing?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Maybe."

"Dafuck.."

"Dati we were bestfriends who get to be dumb at adulting together. Ngayon it's just me."

"I'm still a dumb adult." Sagot ni Rosie. 

"Better than me.."

"So ayaw mo ng talo ka? That's messed up."

"Tangina. Ewan."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Lumapit na kay Wendy tapos yumakap ng mahigpit. "Solution time. Please? Ayoko na mag-away." Bulong niya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "Same old..Seungwan." Sabi niya.

"I love same old Seungwan."

"That Seungwan..is not fit for this Rosie." Bulong ni Wendy. Suminghot. Nagpunas ng luha. "Solution time. I think..we need a break." Sabi ni Wendy. "From..everything."

Suminghap nanaman si Rosie. Napahawak sa bibig, napaurong ng dalawang hakbang.

"You don't mean that." Sagot ni Rosie. Umiiling.

"I do, Rosie. You need to keep climbing without having me hanging on to you as a dead weight..and I..have to figure out how to not be a dead weight. Until then.."


	33. THIRTY-TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32.
> 
> A glimpse of the aftermath. 
> 
> Maaayos nila ang lahat..pero kelan? 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Let me know what you think as always and thank you sa pagbabasa.

**SATURDAY**

"Hindi na siya obligadong maghintay, di rin obligadong pilitin na sumabay." Mahinang paliwanag ni Wendy sa naghatid sa kanya sa airport pauwi ng Pilipinas.

Kumurap lang sa kanya. "Pakiramdam ko..hindi natuwa si Roseanne sa lapag mo." Sagot nito.

Uminom si Wendy ng tubig. "Di rin naman ako masaya pero kailangan."

"So ano? BFF mode habang humahabol ka?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Yeh.." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Labo. Umiiwas ka lang sa mas mabigat na sabit." 

"Sinalba ko lang bago pa ako legit na lamunin ng guilt kasi ako yung sabit."

Nag-ring ang cellphone ni Jisoo. Tinuro niya si Wendy bago sagutin. "Tanga ka. Putangina. Ang tanga. You're going to regret that soon." Banta niya.

"I already regret it, Soo." Sagot ni Wendy bago tumalikod at pumasok na sa departure area ng airport.

Umiling lang si Jisoo. Sinagot na ang tawag habang pumapara ng taxi pabalik sa hotel. "Hello? Yeh. Sige. I'll do it. But I have conditions."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Para tuloy ayoko nang ituloy yung plan ko na umuwi." Malungkot na comment ni Joy.

Nag-iinom sila sa condo ni Rosie. 

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Rosie sa kausap. Tinungga ang wine, ni-refill ang baso. "Ayos lang naman ako dito nukaba." Sagot niya.

"Wag mo nga akong ginu-good time!" Sabi ni Joy. "Lukaret ka. Kala mo maniniwala akong ayos ka lang eh isang linggo ka nang nag-iinom gabi-gabi?"

"Masarap yung nabili kong wine bakit ba?"

"Di ka ba naaawa sa atay mo? Tangina. Kahit wag na pala yung sayo, yung sakin na lang. Ano na girl? Ako lang kasama mong mag-lasing."

"Precisely why I'm drinking, Joy. If things went well last week edi sana si Seungwan kasama ko mag-inom diba?" Uminom lang ulit si Rosie.

"Para naman kasing tanga yung isang yun. Worth it bang magpaka-lasing?"

Pinagdikit ni Rosie ang thumb at pointer finger. Nag-squint. "Slight."

"Luh siya."

"Pitong taon na kami."

"Sabi mo nga."

"Tapos ayun." Dugtong ni Rosie. Nag-gesture ng explosion. "Poof! Back to bestfriends coz kelangan daw niya ako habulin sa paga-adult. Dafuck does that even mean eh pareho naman kaming tanga dun." Pinulot ang bote ng wine na wala ng laman tapos inalog at sinilip sa loob.

Bumuntong-hininga si Joy. Inagaw ang bote kay Rosie tapos nilagay nalang sa floor. "May tanong ako sayo."

"Oh?"

"Legit ba talagang back to BFF onleh mode kayo?"

"Bakit? Lalandiin mo ulit si Wan? Be my guest. Pikon ako tanginang yan."

"Yak di noh! Ship has sailed."

"Mhmm..back to BFFs ang usapan. Para daw wala akong obligation na hintayin siya."

"Bubu naman the reason."

"Take your complaints to Theungwan." Dumukot si Rosie mula sa ilalim ng lamesa. Naglabas ng isa nanamang bote ng wine na mabilis na inagaw sa kanya ng kasama.

"Tama ka na, teh." Awat ni Joy.

"Last mehn..pampatulog." Request ni Rosie.

Binalik nalang ni Joy ang alak. Inakbayan ang masaya ng nagbukas ng bote at nagbubuhos sa baso na si Rosie. "Kakayanin niyo kaya yung balik sa BFF lang?"

"Ewan. Tangina. Di ko alam. Wala na akong alam." Sagot ni Rosie. Tuloy lang sa inom.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Isa nanamang Friday. Una pagkatapos ng usapan nilang nauwi sa downgrade na alam nila parehong wala sa kanila ang may gusto.

_ "Ramdam ko yung awkward niyo hanggang dito sa kusina putangina napakata-tanga!"  _ Reklamo ng boses ni Joy mula sa background ni Rosie.  _ "Mag-jowaan nalang kayo ulit dami pang ka-dramahan!" _

Umiling si Wendy. Awkward na nag-ayos ng higa sa kama ang kausap na si Rosie.

"Uhmm.." Bungad ni Wendy. "Hi.."

_ "Hey, Wan."  _ Sagot ni Rosie.

"Uhh..how..how are you?" 

Nagtaas ng kilay ang kausap niya.  _ "How am I you think?"  _ Sarcastic na sagot.

"Bad question huh?"

_ "Inappropriate. Pero sasagutin ko pa din in the interest of being honest kasi Friday. I'm not doing well." _

"I..Rosie..ako din naman eh.." Sagot ni Wendy.

_ "Then why did you break up with me?" _

"You know why, Rothie.."

_ "Isang linggo na nakakalipas. I would have thought nakaisip ka na ng mas matinong reason kesa sa nilapag mo na una." _

"I don't have any other reason, Rosie..that's it. Hahabol ako sayo pero I need you to be free and do your thing while I'm doing it."

_ "Still as dumb as it sounds when I first heard it." _

Natahimik sila. 

_ "May sasabihin ka pa ba? Not gonna lie I..don't want to see your face right now. Makes me want to cry which is bullshit." _

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "Have you uhh..talked to your parents?" Tanong niya.

Bumangon si Rosie. Uminom mula sa water bottle na nasa bedside table. 

Napansin ni Wendy na wala na yung naka-frame na picture nila. Sandaling nasaktan pero kasalanan naman niya kaya winaksi nalang. 

_ "You think I'm going to rush at the chance to tell my parents that my bestfriend-slash-girlfriend broke up with me?"  _ Sagot ni Rosie.

"Point.." Awkward na bawi ni Wendy. Kamot-batok. "Uhhmm..ako na magsasabi.." Offer niya.

_ "Hmm.." _

"I deserve to get yelled at."

_ "Could have avoided it if you hadn't fucking dumped me." _

"Rothie.."

_ "Don't you dare tell me I shouldn't be pissed about this, Theungwan. Wala kang karapatan." _

"I know.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Inuna ni Wendy na puntahan ang parents niya kinabukasan. 

Malala pa ang kabog ng dibdib niya habang binubuksan ang pinto ng bahay kesa nung minsang umuwi para ibalita na natalo siya ni Rosie sa Science Quiz Bee nung grade 2 sila. 

Huminga siya ng malalim pagkatapos tanggalin ang sapatos sa foyer. 

"Moms?" Tawag niya.

"Living room, Seungwan!" Sagot ni Mommy Seohyun.

Dun siya dumiretso. Naabutan ang parents na nakatambay. 

Mahinang tumutugtog ng piano si Mommy Seohyun habang si Mommy Yoona naman ay tahimik na nagro-roll ng gimbap sa coffee table.

"Uhh..Hi." Bati niya.

Tinanguan siya ng parents. Umupo siya sa sofa, kumuha ng isang hiwa ng gimbap tapos sinubo.

Five seconds. Dinura niya sa kamay, humagalpak sa tawa si Mommy Yoona. 

"What the hell did I just eat?!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Salt Gimbap!" Sagot ni Mommy Yoona. Nagpapahid ng luha dala ng iyak tawa. "Classic. Glad to know it can still pack a punch."

"WHY?!" Tanong ni Wendy. Nilalaklak na ang tubig na nahablot mula sa table. 

Tumigil sa pagpa-piano si Mommy Seohyun. "We're getting together with the unnies later tonight. Yoona thought it would be funny to see if she can fool everyone again."

"Probs won't fly with Sica unnie kasi siya original na kasama ko when I first attempted it years ago. Pero meh. We shall see." Sabi ni Mommy Yoona.

Inakbayan ni Mommy Seohyun si Wendy. "What brings you here?" Maamong tanong.

Suminghot lang si Wendy. Piniling ilapag ng diretso ang dalang balita. "I broke up with Rosie." Bumuntong-hininga. "Sabit ako sa growth niya. Can't have that. We're back to bestfriend mode while I try to catch up."

Sandaling tahimik. Tumayo si Mommy Yoona tapos kinuha ang plato ng gimbap. Kumuha ng isang piraso tapos sinumpal kay Wendy.

Binatukan siya ni Mommy Seohyun. 

Nalunok niya yung gimbap. Umubo ng malala dala ng alat, dala ng slight na choke. "Mrppghh!" Sabi niya.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Sigaw ni Mommy Seohyun.

"KUMAIN KA PA NG ISA! ISA PANG GIMBAP! PUNISHMENT MO YAN HINDI KA NAMAN NAMIN PINALAKING TANGA!" Sigaw ni Mommy Yoona.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kumalma-kalma na ang atmosphere. Umiinom si Wendy ng tubig habang nakaupo sa bar stool sa may kitchen counter at pinapanuod ang Mommy Seohyun niya na nagluluto ng pananghalian.

"Lam mo?" Sabi ni Mommy Yoona.

"Yeh Mom?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ang sabi namin sayo nung tumawag ka eh kausapin mo si Rosie. Kasi sigurado kami na makakaisip kayo ng solution na sabay."

"We did talk, Mom."

"Yeh. Nag-usap nga kayo pero I assume you didn't even try to listen to what she wanted to say." Entry ni Mommy Seohyun. Nakatalikod at tinitikman ang kaldereta. 

"Di kaya ng konsensya ko na sabayan yung gusto niya, parents." Paliwanag ni Wendy.

"So nag-decide ka on your own?" Tanong ni Mommy Yoona.

Yumuko si Wendy. Tumango. 

"Girlfriend mo yun. And you didn't think to include her at all." Sabi ni Mommy Seohyun.

"Well..technically..it was Friday Bestfriend Talk time sooo.." Awkward na katwiran ni Wendy.

"Paki-abot naman yung salt shaker, Seobb." Request ni Mommy Yoona. "Papakain ko na lahat sa anak natin na parang gusto ko ng i-disown."

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Wendy. "None of that please..I can't lose my taste buds parang awa."

"Tuhod mo nalang." Sabi ni Mommy Seohyun. "Luhod ka sa asin."

"How about no?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Look." Hinawakan ni Mommy Yoona ang kamay ni Wendy. "You know Seohyun and I will support you through anything kasi you're our kid, pero ang tanga tanga kasi kahit saang anggulo tingnan, Seungwan." Sabi ni Mommy Yoona. "We understand that you and Rosie are bestfriends and you have your own things pero you're also together together and big issues like what you had are something you two have to work out ng magkasama."

"Hindi yung magsa-sarili ka ng decision and then expect Rosie to just roll with it kasi you're banking she would coz of the bestfriend thing." Dugtong ni Mommy Seohyun.

"27 years na kayong magkakilala. Seven of those were spent being girlfriends." Paliwanag ni Mommy Yoona. "That's seven years of habits formed na mahirap tanggalin ng biglaan."

"Talked to Rosie since then?" Tanong ni Mommy Seohyun pagkatapos ng matagal na tahimik habang ninanamnam ni Wendy ang narinig sa isang magulang.

"I did..uhh..last night." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Anong sabi?"

"She's pissed. Like..really. The kind of pissed I've never seen her be ever."

"Rightfully so."

"I told her I'll go and inform her parents too." 

Tumitig si Mommy Yoona kay Wendy. Unti-unting ngumiti. Tumalikod si Mommy Seohyun at bumalik sa niluluto. Palakas ng palakas ang tawa.

"Uhh..why..are you two laughing?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Magsimula ka ng magdasal na si Taengoo unnie lang ang nasa bahay nila pagpunta mo." Sabi ni Mommy Seohyun.

"Kasi kung nandun din si Fany unnie.." Sabi ni Mommy Yoona. "Meh. Deserve mo naman kaya keri nalang."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Humakbang patalikod si Wendy. Tinulak siya pabalik sa pwesto ni Mommy Yoona. 

Pinindot ni Mommy Seohyun ang doorbell. 

"JUST A MINUUUUUUTE!!" Dinig nilang tatlo na sigaw mula sa loob ng bahay.

Natawa nanaman ang parents ni Wendy. 

"Oof. Tough luck, child." Sabi ni Mommy Seohyun.

"Kakamiss din madinig na nanenermon si Fany unnie noh?" Sabi ni Mommy Yoona.

"Thanks for the moral support, parentals." Sarcastic na sabi ni Wendy.

Bumukas ang pintuan. 

Pareho pang nagulat ang mga kasama ni Wendy bago yakapin ang bumati. 

"Yuri unnie!" Masayang sabi ni Mommy Yoona.

"Oi!" Sagot ng tinawag na Yuri unnie. Tinapik sa likod ang mga magulang ni Wendy tapos napatingin sa kanya. "To na ba anak niyo?" Tanong niya.

Nag-ehem si Wendy. Tambak na siya ng bembang sa parents kaya nagpaka-polite nalang gaya ng turo. Nag-bow siya. "I'm Seungwan." Pakilala niya.

Inakbayan siya ni Tita Yuri. "Laki mo na ah! Slight. Paanong yan ang height mo eh Jangshin line yung parents mo?"

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. "Uhh..di ko..alam?" 

Tumawa lang si Tita Yuri. Hinila na siya papasok sa bahay habang kausap ang parentals niya.

"Nasa loob si Sica. Tulog yata kasama si Slug tsaka si Yerms." Sabi ni Tita Yuri.

"Slug?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Yung anak ko. Si Seulgi." 

"Luh.." 

"Kilala mo din?"

"Jowa niya yung bunso nila Fany unnie." Paliwanag ni Mommy Yoona.

"Jinowa mo si Roseanne?" Gulat na tanong ni Tita Yuri. "Buti pinawalan ni Tinapa eh baby niya yun!" 

"Uhmm..well.." Utal na sagot ni Wendy.

"Oi!" Sabi ng sumalubong sa kanila sa living room na si Tita Taeyeon. "Upo muna kayo, nagluluto si Pani kasama ni Hyun."

Umupo sila Wendy at yung parents niya. 

"Gisingin ko mag-ina ko. Teka." Paalam ni Tita Yuri. "Baka nadaganan na apo ko, GG pa naman magsitulog yung dalawang yun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kumakain na silang lahat ng hapunan. 

Nagsesenyasan ng pasimple si Mommy Yoona at si Tita Jessica na pinapanuod lang ni Wendy.

Dumukot si Tita Tiffany ng gimbap. 

Nagtakip na ng bibig si Tita Jessica tapos tumalikod. Halatang natatawa na. 

Sinubo ni Tita Tiffany ang pagkain. Masayang nginuya. "Oks to, Yoong!" Sabi niya.

Nagtinginan ang lahat ng may alam sa ganap. Ten seconds. Dinura ni Tita Tiffany sa plato ni Tita Taeyeon ang nasa bibig. Sumimangot tuloy ng malala si Tita Taeyeon. "Pani..anuena?" Tanong niya.

"Ang. ALAT!" Reklamo ni Tita Tiffany. "YOONA PARA NAMANG TANGA!" 

Tinawanan lang siya ng mga adults sa lamesa. Pigil sila Wendy, ate Seulgi, at ate Irene para di mabembang sa trip ng mga magulang. 

"Eat a sandwich para mawala yung alat." Offer ni Tita Jessica. 

Nagtinginan sila ni Tita Tiffany. 

"Ohmygod!" Sigaw ni Tita Jessica. "Trust me!"

"Hmm.." Kumain ng sandwich si Tita Tiffany. Tumango-tango habang ngumunguya. 

Nagtinginan sila Tita Taeyeon tsaka Tita Jessica. Sabay na tumawa sakto sa pagdura ulit ni Tita Tiffany sa plato naman ng isa pa niyang katabi na si ate Irene. "Yak! Mommy naman!" Reklamo nito.

"VINEGAR. HOW ORIGINAL!" Sabi ni Tita Tiffany kay Tita Jessica.

"What's funny is you STILL fell for it." Sagot ni Tita Jessica.

Lumapit si Mommy Seohyun kay Wendy sa gitna ng tawanan ng lahat. Binulungan siya. "You don't get to nope out of what you came here to do, Seungwan."

Sumali na din si Mommy Yoona sa bulungan. "Malas ka lang naunahan na ng badtrip si Fany unnie tapos extra yung lapag mo. Have fun!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakahanap ng tyempo si Wendy sa gitna ng leisure time pagkatapos ng dinner. 

Lumapit siya kay Tita Taeyeon tapos marahan na tinapik sa balikat. "Uhmm..can..we talk po?" Tanong niya.

Tumango lang si Tita Taeyeon tapos tumayo at sumenyas na sundan siya ni Wendy sa garden. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy pagkaupo nila sa isang bench sa porch. 

"Kita mo yun?" Tanong ni Tita Taeyeon. Nakaturo sa isang puno sa bandang dulo ng backyard.

"Uhmm..yes?" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Nahulog si Pathta sa puno na yan nung three years old siya. Something about how she wanted to be Tinkerbell kaya nag-attempt na lumipad." Kwento ni Tita Taeyeon. 

Nangiti ng slight si Wendy. Na-imagine ang itsurahan ng three year old version ng bestfriend niya.

"Tinalakan ako ng isa pa niyang nanay hanggang sa mag-heal yung bali ni bunso."

"Hmm.."

Tahimik sila ulit. Bumukas ang pintuan ng backyard at umupo sa tabi nila si Tita Tiffany. 

"What are you guys up to?" Tanong nito.

Kibit-balikat si Tita Taeyeon. "Ewan." Sagot niya. "Inaya akong makipag-usap ni Wendy dito eh."

Lumabas ang eye-smile ni Tita Tiffany. Directed kay Wendy na namawis naman ng malala sa nakita. 

"Ooooh!" Sabi ni Tita Tiffany. "Serious talk with the girlfriend's parents! Is this what I think it would be?"

"In-law na ba next na tawag namin sayo?" Tanong ni Tita Taeyeon. 

Pumikit si Wendy. Huminga ulit ng malalim, tinanggal ang band-aid. 

"I broke up with Rosie."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Chill out with the knocking Jesus Christ!" Pikon na sigaw ni Rosie sa kung sino man ang katok ng katok sa front door niya. May kasama pa kasing doorbell. Naistorbo siya sa masayang panunuod ng 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?.'

Pinagbuksan niya. Suminghap. "What the fuck?" Sabi niya.

Dire-diretso lang na pumasok sa loob ng bahay niya ang bagong salta. Binaba ang dalang mga bag sa floor ng living room, sumalampak sa sofa. 

"Mae-EXP ko na din sa wakas yung spare room mo, Roseanne!" Masayang bati ni Jisoo.

"What the flying fuck are you doing here, Jisoo?" Tanong ni Rosie. Tumayo sa harap ng kausap, hinarangan ang TV na nilipat na nito papunta sa Discovery Channel. 

"Tabi ka muna!" Sagot ni Jisoo. "Shark week mehn!"

Hinablot ni Rosie ang remote mula kay Jisoo. Pinatay ang TV. "Anong trip mo?" Tanong niya.

Dumukot si Jisoo mula sa isang backpack na nasa floor. Inabutan ng isang package ng Ding Dong si Rosie. "Tinanggap ko yung offer nung nanghe-headhunt sakin. You're looking at your new New York roommate!"

"Oh son of a whore bitch, Jisoo. I fucking hate you."


	34. THIRTY-THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33.
> 
> Tropang tunay si Soo kahit perpetually badtrip sa kanya si Rosie. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Lapag niyo nasa isip niyo para pare-pareho tayong mag-speculate ng next ganap. Salamat sa pagbabasa!

_ "Psst! Diba ikaw yung taga dun sa pang-mayaman na subdivision?" Tawag ng isang batang kalye sa naglalakad na si Rosie. _

_ Papunta dapat siya sa tindahan ng tig-bente na hamburger tsaka french fries. Nagkamali ng liko kasi may hinabol na paru-parong kulay pink. _

_ Lumingon siya. "Uhmm..yes?" Sagot niya sa tumawag.  _

_ Nagsitawanan ang bata at ang mga kasama nito. Kinalabit ng isa ang katabi. "Englisher. Pustahan may pera yan?" Sabi nito. _

_ Ngumiti si Rosie. Naisip na baka magkaroon ng mga bagong kalaro. "Yeh I have some money!" Sabi niya.  _

_ Nagtinginan ang mga bata.  _

_ Dumukot si Rosie sa bulsa. "I don't know how much this is though." Comment sa nakuha. "Ate Irene only gave me some of her allowance." _

_ "Hoy!" Sigaw ng isang bata. "Isang-daan!" _

_ Lumapit kay Rosie tapos inagaw ang pera.  _

_ "Hey!" Reklamo niya. "Give me that back! I need it for hamburgers!" Pinilit kunin ang pera niya ulit.  _

_ Kaso mas matangkad ang bata. Itinaas para hindi maabot ni Rosie. "Habulin mo muna kami!!" Asar nito. Tumakbo palayo. _

_ "Give me back my money!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Humabol. _

_ Matagal-tagal din siyang nagtatakbo. Hindi mahuli ang mga batang kung saan-saang eskinita na nagsipasok, pinagpasa-pasahan ang pera niya tapos naghiwa-hiwalay.  _

_ Huminto lang si Rosie sa paghabol sa isang bata na sure siyang hawak yung isang-daan niya kasi nadapa siya.  _

_ Malupit na faceplant sa aspalto, nasaktan ng matindi. Umupo nalang siya pagkatapos bumangon. Kinapa ang sarili.  _

_ "Awth.." Reklamo niya. Pigil iyak kasi masakit ang mukha.  _

_ "Psst!" Tawag ng isang boses mula sa bandang harapan niya. Nag-angat siya ng tingin.  _

_ May isa ulit bata. Kaiba sa itsura ng mga nagnakaw ng pera niya. Mukhang put together ng slight, naka-shorts at t-shirt na may print ng chipmunk tapos naka-converse na kulay black at may pink na sintas. _

_ "Thino ka?" Tanong ni Rosie. Napahawak sa bibig. "Luh? Why do I thound like that?" _

_ Tumuro ang kumausap sa kanya papunta sa floor sa tabi ni Rosie. "Ngipin mo ba yun?" Tanong sa kanya. _

_ Tinignan ni Rosie. Ngipin niya nga. Tuluyan na siyang umiyak. _

_ Tumakbo ang bata palapit kay Rosie. "Oi! Uhhh..hala..ano ba nangyari sayo?" Tanong nito. Tinulungang makatayo si Rosie tapos dinala sa gilid ng kalsada. _

_ Humihikbing nagkwento si Rosie ng ganap habang nakasalampak sila pareho ng bata sa gutter. Hawak niya yung ngipin niya na natanggal dahil sa pagkakadapa. Yung isang kamay ay pamunas ng luha gamit ang tissue na inabot sa kanya ng bata.  _

_ "Tho ayun..They took my money." Sumbong ni Rosie. "Ate Irene will be tho mad at me, thee gave me that money tho I can buy thome hamburgerth and frieth." _

_ Umiling ang bata. "Anong itsura nung kumuha ng pera mo?" Tanong niya. _

_ Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Don't know." Sagot niya. "Little kid. Had thome friendth with him. They theparated but I wath chathing the one wearing a blue thirt."  _

_ "Oks. Diyan ka lang ha?" Sabi ng bata. "Babalik ako. Pramis." Tumayo tapos nagpagpag ng shorts bago umalis. _

_ No choice naman si Rosie. Nawawala na kasi talaga siya. Umasa na lang na baka tulungan siya nung batang nakilala.  _

_ Sandali lang siyang naghintay pero paiyak na ulit dahil sa mga ganap nang dumating ulit ang bata. Madungis na ng slight. Parang gumulong-gulong sa putikan, may nakasilip na tirador sa bulsa ng shorts. Nakangiting nilahad ang kamay kay Rosie.  _

_ Hawak yung one hundred niya.  _

_ "Yan!" Sabi ng bata. "Nabawi ko na yung pera mo." _

_ Manghang tumitig si Rosie sa bata. "Wow! How'd you do it?"  _

_ Kibit-balikat. "Sinuntok ko yung unang bata na nakita kong naka-blue. Buti nalang tama yung hula!" Proud sa sariling kwento ng bata. Pinilit na sa kamay ni Rosie ang pera tapos tinulungan siyang makatayo. Pinagpag nadin ang damit niya. _

_ "Samahan na kita papunta sa village." Offer nito. "Baka mawala ka pa ulit eh madaming bully dito." _

_ Sabay nilang binagtas ang pasikot-sikot ng lugar.  _

_ Binulsa ni Rosie ang natanggal na ngipin. Aliw na sa pag-poke ng dila sa space na naiwan nito sa loob ng bibig.  _

_ Tumigil sila sa tindahan ng hamburgers sa may bungad ng village nila Rosie.  _

_ Tinuro ng batang kasama niya ang gate ng subdivision. "Dun na village niyo. Diretso nalang yan ha! Wag ka na ulit liliko." Sabi niya. _

_ "Do you not live there?" Tanong ni Rosie. _

_ Umiling ang bata. "Taga kabilang village ako." Tumuro sa opposite direction ng sa kanila Rosie. "Dun oh! Napunta lang ako dito kasi may nagsabi sakin na may tindahan daw ng pogs." _

_ "Whath..pogth?"  _

_ "Di mo alam yung pogs?" Gulat na sabi ng bata. "Ito oh!" Dumukot sa bulsa tapos pinakita ang nakuha.  _

_ Kinuha ni Rosie at tinitigan. "Uhhh.." _

_ Ngumiti ang bata. "Lumalabas ka ba ng bahay niyo?" Tanong nito. _

_ "Minthan.." Sagot ni Rosie. _

_ "Osige. Labas ka bukas. Tapos kita tayo dito. Tuturo ko sayo paano maglaro ng pogs. Masaya pramis!" _

_ Ngumiti nadin si Rosie. Mabilis na tumango-tango. "Thige! I will go here when the thun ith not too hot." _

_ "Orayt! Sige na. Bili ka na ng hamburger na utos sayo. Uuwi nadin ako. Baka hinahanap na ako ni Daddy Changmin eh." Paalam ng bata. Kumaway tapos tumalikod na at naglakad palayo. _

_ "Wait!" Tawag ni Rosie. Humabol. "Yung pogth mo!"  _

_ Humarap ulit ang bata. "Yaan mo na. Sayo na yan. Pang-start ng collection." Nakangiting offer. _

_ "Luh..Thalamat!" _

_ "Lang anuman. Sige na. Bye ulit!" _

_ Nakabalik na si Rosie sa tindahan ng hamburger nang maalala na may hindi pa siya alam tungkol sa tumulong sa kanya. _

_ Buti nalang di pa masyadong nakakalayo dahil nakaluhod at nagtatali ng sapatos. _

_ "Pth!" Tawag ni Rosie. _

_ Nag-angat ng tingin ang bata. "Oh?" _

_ "Whath your name?" _

_ "Jisoo. Kaw ba?" _

_ "Rotheanne!" _

_ "Gandang pangalan. Nice to meet you, Roseanne!" Lumapit ang bata tapos masayang nakipagkamayan kay Rosie. _

_ "Nayth to meet you too, Jichu!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tinadyakan ni Rosie ang natutulog sa sofa niya na si Jisoo. "Hoy tungaw." Tawag niya.

Groggy na bumangon. Kamot-mata. "Ano?" Sagot sa kanya.

"Papasok na ako sa trabaho. Try not to smoke inside the apartment parang awa." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Oo nalang, Roseanne. Magse-set up ako sa balcony ng yosihan."

"Hmm.."

Lumakad na palayo si Rosie. 

"Psst!" Tawag ni Jisoo.

"Ano?"

"Ayos ka lang ba?"

"I don't want to talk about whatever that is, Soo."

Bumangon na si Jisoo tapos lumapit kay Rosie. Tinapik siya sa balikat. "Sigurado ka?" Taas kilay na sabi.

"Kahit ano namang usap natin hindi magbabago isip ni Seungwan." Kibit-balikat na sagot ni Rosie.

"Sabagay..pasensya na ha.."

"Di mo naman kasalanan."

"Sakin galing yung unang comment."

"Si Seungwan yung dumibdib."

"Hmm.."

"Sige na. Papasok na ako. Yokong ma-late. Papakalulong nalang sa trabaho nang di nagiisip."

"Mahirap yan."

"Putangina. Ewan. Bahala na."

Tumalikod na ulit si Rosie sa kausap. Diretso na sa foyer para mag-sapatos. Palabas na siya ng condo ng tinawag siya ulit ni Jisoo.

"Ano?!" Sagot ni Rosie. "Daming ebas ng putangina."

"May metro pass ka ba? Peram muna ng makapag-commute. Balik ko mamayang gabi." Tanong ni Jisoo.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Dumukot sa bag para sa wallet, kinuha ang metro pass tapos fin-risbee papunta sa direction ng living room kung nasaan si Jisoo.

"Yun oh! Salamat, Roseanne! Sana ma-stress ka sa trabaho today!"

"Tangina mo!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Tatango-tango si Rosie. Full focus sa ginagawa kasama ni Jisoo.  _

_ Naglalaro sila ng tinatawag na pogs.  _

_ Hinati ng bagong kaibigan ang collection para ipahiram kay Rosie ang iba at may ipamato. _

_ "Gets mo na?" Tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ "Yeh I think.." Sagot ni Rosie. _

_ "Ayos!" Nag-fist pump si Jisoo. "Konting practice lang tapos punta tayo dun sa kabilang kanto para lumaban." _

_ "Ha?" _

_ "Tutulungan kita na makaipon ng sarili mong pogs!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So ganito trip niya gabi-gabi?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Joy.

Tumango. "Nag-iinom ng wine tas naiyak?" Sagot nito. "Yeh. Isang buwan na. Gabi-gabi. Di ko nga alam paano pa yan nakakapasok sa trabaho ng walang hangover eh. Full alcoholic ang gaga."

"Tanginang yan."

Suminghot si Rosie. Inubos ang laman ng wine glass tapos diretso inom na galing sa bote na hawak. Nagpunas ng labi. "Tas alam niyo ba?" Sabi niya. "Di pa kami nag-uusap ulit ni Theungwan since nung sinabi niya na siya yung kakausap sa parentals ko." Lasing na kwento.

"Baka nasa ospital." Sarcastic na comment ni Jisoo.

Suminghap si Rosie. Tumayo mula sa pwesto sa lapag tapos inalog si Jisoo. "May alam ka ba?! Bakit nasa ospital si Theungwan?" Sigaw niya.

Hinawakan lang ni Jisoo sa kamay si Rosie tapos maingat na kinalas ang kapit. "Baka nabingi na ng tuluyan, panigurado tinalakan yun ni Tita Tiffany." Biro niya.

Nag-huff lang si Rosie tapos umupo na ulit. Tuloy lang sa inom. "Probs. I'm so mad at her..kaso..bestfriend ko siya..kinda miss her a lot too..ugh..ewan.." 

"Malala na." Comment ni Joy. "Legit pala talagang may pagka-tanga sa pag-ibig yung si Wendy noh?"

"Hmm.." Sagot ni Jisoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Tumatakbo nanaman si Rosie. Nakasunod lang kay Jisoo. _

_ Hinahabol ng mga tinalo nila para sa tig-isang hawak na plastic ng pogs. _

_ "Napapagod na ako, Jichu!" Reklamo ni Rosie. _

_ "Konti nalang, Roseanne! Di na nila tayo mahahabol pag nandun na tayo dun sa may guardhouse ng village namin!" Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ Napatid si Rosie. Hindi nadapa pero nabitawan ang hawak. "My pogth!" Sigaw niya. _

_ Natigil si Jisoo. Binalikan siya. _

_ Kaso naabutan na sila ng mga humahabol.  _

_ "Ay anubayan." Reklamo ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Pamato ko yun." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Rosie ng makitang pinulot ng isang bata ang nabitawan niya. _

_ Nilabas ni Jisoo ang tirador. Lumingap sa lapag para sa bato. Mabilis na pumulot ng isa tapos tinirador ang kumuha ng pogs ni Rosie. "Bitawan mo yan! Pamato ni Roseanne yan!" Sigaw niya. _

_ Pumulot nadin si Rosie ng bato. "Yeh! Will hitchu if you don't let go of my pogth!"  _

_ "Nuba tong dalawang to!" Reklamo ng bata sa mga kaibigan. "Dadayo na nga lang eh nanggugulo pa!" Binato ang plastic papunta kila Rosie at Jisoo tapos umalis nadin.  _

_ Pinulot ni Jisoo. Tinanggal ang putik gamit ang tshirt tapos binalik sa may-ari na nakangiti. _

_ "Yaan mo na yung mga yun, Roseanne. Mababaho naman sila." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Tayo nalang maglaro ng sarili natin, di natin sila kelangan." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tara." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Rosie.

Sabado. Pareho silang tambay sa bahay.

"Saan?" Sagot ni Rosie. Palipat-lipat lang ng channel sa TV. 

"Kahit saan."

"Nakakatamad."

"Wala akong pakialam."

"Putangina mo."

"Dali na, Roseanne. Get off your ass."

"Ayoko."

"Wala kang kwentang roommate. Di mo ba ako itu-tour man lang sa New York kahit papaano?"

"Baka maalala mo lang pinsan mo."

"Para namang gago?"

"Ikaw nalang lumabas. Pahiram ko ulit metro pass ko."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo. Tinabihan ng upo sa sofa si Rosie tapos inakbayan. "Roseanne." Sabi niya.

"Ano?"

"Mas cool ka kesa sa pinsan ko. Kahit kelan mas masaya kang kasama."

"Hmm.."

"Alam kong hindi yun yung root ng problema niyo ni Wendy..pero alam ko din na kaya ka ganyan kasi dinibdib mo din yung naikumpara ka. Pasensya na. Kasalanan ko."

"Tangina mo kasi eh."

"Yeh actually..pero..gets mo naman tinatry kong sabihin diba?"

"Hmm.."

Tumango si Jisoo. Hinigpitan ang kapit kay Rosie, binaligtad na siya para mayakap ng buo. "Maaayos din ang lahat, Roseanne." Sabi niya.

"Paano?"

"Ewan. Pero panigurado lahat tayo eh may matututunan."

"Hmm.."

"Tara na at magliwaliw. Legit na nabuburyong na ako eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Thereth thith other kid tha village namin." Kwento ni Rosie kay Jisoo. _

_ Nasa living room sila ng bahay ni Jisoo. Naglalaro ng Playstation.  _

_ "Anong pangalan?" Tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ "Theungwan daw." _

_ "Cool." _

_ "Yeh. I like her. Parang fun na ithali thating dalawa." _

_ "Mahilig din ba siya mag-pogs tsaka Playstation?" _

_ Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Don't know. I went to her house and thee hath a piano thaka madaming orange juish and bookth." _

_ "Hmmm.." _

_ "I akthed her to play with uth bukath." _

_ "Hala bukas agad?" Gulat na sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Why not, Jichu? Para mathaya kathi tatlo na tayo!" _

_ "I guess.." _

_ "Yun oh! Laro na tayo ulit, akin thi Thub-Theero ha!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So bakit ka nga nandito?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Jisoo.

Nakahiga sila sa isang malaking bato sa isang spot sa Central Park.

Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. Nagsindi ng yosi. "Kasi nga may nag-offer ng trabaho. Kulet." 

"Pagkaka-alam ko eh di mo naman trip tanggapin yung offer na yun in the first place. What pushed you?" 

"Daming tanong amputa."

"Eh kung sinagot mo ng maayos edi hindi na ako magtatanong diba? Tanginang to."

Nag-yosi lang si Jisoo. Kinuntento na ni Rosie ang sarili sa pagpi-people watch. 

"Simula nung sinunog mo yung pogs ko.." Sabi ni Jisoo pagkatapos ibulsa ang pocket ashtray na pinaglagyan ng natapos na sigarilyo. "Ano ako sayo?" Mahinang tanong.

"Ha?" Takang tanong ni Rosie.

Tinignan lang siya ni Jisoo. 

Kumurap si Rosie. "Ewan. Bully?"

"Yeh that..ano pa?"

"Di ko alam. Tsong, lumipat na kayo ng bahay pagkatapos nun diba? College na tayo nagpang-abot ulit."

"Sabagay..sige. Let me amend the question..simula nung nagkita tayo ulit nung college..ano ako sayo?"

"A nuisance."

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Tru that."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "Pero..kahit ganyan ka tropa ka padin na legit."

"Yun. Corny naman kung walang sasalo sayo na tropa diba?"

"So tinanggap mo yung trabaho kasi dito ka maa-assign?"

"Yeh you could say that."

"Huh..Salamat."

"Sabi mo sakin dati eh si Wendy bantayan ko." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Kaso di naman papa bantay yun tsaka di niya ako kailangan. Mas sanay akong sayo nakadikit kaya sayo ako nagpunta."

Suminghot si Rosie. Niyakap nalang si Jisoo ng mahigpit. "Salamat." Ulit niya.

"Keri na din lang, Roseanne. Di naman talo sa sahod palang. Upgrade amirite?"


	35. THIRTY-FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34.
> 
> Oof.
> 
> I've got plans guys. Relax lang tayo. I've got plans. 
> 
> Enjoy anyway like always and please let me know how you think this will go. Peace out!

"Your uhh..your parents invited mine out for Christmas." Balita ni Wendy sa kausap.

_ "That's cool."  _ Sagot ni Rosie.

"Yeah it is..pero I might not go with."

_ "Bakit hindi?" _

"Nakakahiya. I know they're still bothered about what happened between us."

_ "Well..you did break my heart." _

Tinitigan ni Wendy si Rosie. Ngayon lang kasi sila ulit nakapag-skype pagkaraan ng halos kalahating taon. Balik email nalang ang usapan, hindi pa regular dahil parehong hindi padin malagpasan ang awkward sa isa't-isa.

"So..uhmm..what have you been up to?" Tanong ni Wendy.

_ "Usual. Work. Drowning in it considering I was transferred to Corporate."  _ Sagot ni Rosie.

"Oh..uhh..okay.."

_ "Kaw ba?" _

"I quit teaching.." Balita ni Wendy.

Bumangon sa higa si Rosie. Halatang nagulat.  _ "What..why?"  _ Tanong nito.

"Wasn't really working anymore.." Sagot ni Wendy.

_ "Hmm.." _

"I've decided to switch fields.."

_ "To what?" _

"Taking up culinary. Parents aren't exactly thrilled but I feel good about it so..we'll see."

Tumango lang si Rosie. Nagpunta kasama ang cellphone sa kusina para kumuha ng orange juice sa ref.  _ "As long as you're feeling good with what you're doing then that's all that matters." _

"Yeh.."

Natahimik sila. Umupo si Rosie sa bar stool sa may kitchen counter, nagsimulang kumain ng ilang M&Ms na nasa isang bowl.

Naaninag ni Wendy sa background ni Rosie na lumabas sa spare room si Jisoo. Diretso lang sa bestfriend niya. 

_ "Oi tsong! Sup?" _ Bati nito.

Kumaway si Wendy. "Ays lang mehn. Kaw ba?" Sabi niya.

_ "Oks din lang. Puki. Mas mahirap magtrabaho sa States." _

_ "Tamad ka kasi."  _ Banat ni Rosie kay Jisoo.

Nangiti lang si Wendy.

_ "Tru that. Pero oks nadin lang. Laki ng sahod tapos ang trabaho eh taga-isip ng ilalagay sa greeting cards. Saya."  _ Kwento ni Jisoo.

"Di na masama." Comment ni Wendy.

_ "I know right?"  _ Sagot ni Jisoo.  _ "Anyway..ako ay aalis na. Takbo-takbo ya know?" _

"Tumatakbo ka?" Gulat na tanong ni Wendy.

_ "Legit na nag-quit na mag-yosi si Soo."  _ Balita ni Rosie.  _ "Malay ko sa trip niyan baka sinasanay lang ulit yung lungs na bumalik sa normal." _

_ "Two miles kahapon!"  _ Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakataas pa ang dalawang daliri for emphasis.

"Good for you, erp." Sabi ni Wendy.

_ "Yeh bruh. Good talaga!"  _ Tumango si Jisoo. 

Inabot ni Wendy ang baso ng tubig sa bedside table. Uminom. Kamuntik pang mabuga ang nasa bibig dahil sa nakitang nangyari sa kabilang side ng usapan. 

_ Putangina? _ Isip niya.

Mabilis lang naman yun. Pupwedeng namalikmata lang siya pero hindi rin. Kumurap-kurap para pigilan ang sariling mag-isip nanaman ng mag-isip. 

Nakita kasi niyang tumingala si Rosie swak na para maabot ni Jisoo ng halik sa noo bago iwan.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"They're not dating." Sabi ni Jennie kay Wendy.

Nag-iinom sa isang bar. 

"Paano mo nasabi?" Sagot ni Wendy. "I know what I saw."

"Kasi those two hate each other." Entry ni Lisa.

"Hmm.." Sagot ni Wendy. "They could have figured out na they don't hate each other anymore though."

"You're reaching."

"I know what I saw." Ulit ni Wendy.

Pinalo ni Jennie ang lamesa. "Osige. Sasakyan ka namin ni Lisa kasi nakainom na tayong lahat." Sabi niya. "Kung sakaling GG nga na sila pala..anong meron?"

"Ha?"

"Anong meron kako." Ulit ni Jennie.

"Anong anong meron?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Bakit ka affected?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Kasi bestfriend ko si Rosie?" Sagot ni Wendy.

Tumawa si Jennie. "Ex mo din si Rosie. Affected ka kasi iniisip mo bakit nag-move on?"

"Di kaya!"

"Tsong wag kang ano!" Reklamo ni Lisa. "Tama si Jennie. Affected ka kasi kahit nag-break kayo, you're still expecting na aantayin ka nung isa."

"Hoy!" Sabi ni Wendy. Uminom ng beer. "Hindi ah! Napaisip lang ako kasi kung sakaling oo nga at nagde-date sila..bakit hindi sinabi sakin ni Rosie?" Paliwanag niya. 

"Bakit naman sasabihin sayo ni Rosie yung ganung bagay?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Kasi nga bestfriend ko siya." Sagot ni Wendy.

"So? Eh kung tutuusin..bestfriend niya din si Soo." Sabi ni Jennie. "Nagkahiwalay lang sila ng ilang taon pero mas nauna niyang makilala yun."

Natigil si Wendy. 

"Tsaka if you think about it.." Sabi ni Lisa. "Yeh bestfriend mo si Rosie pero..tsong..jinowa mo ng pitong taon tapos binreak mo. Talaga bang naniniwala kang makakabalik kayo ng matino sa bestfriend status after that?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Nasaan si Soo?" Tanong ni Wendy sa kausap.

Sabado. Tinawagan niya kasi wala lang. Malalang pasalamat sa diyos na sinagot ang tawag.

_ "Pangatlong tanong mo na yan."  _ Sagot ni Rosie. Nilibot ang camera sa buong paligid ng kinalalagyan.  _ "Crush mo ba si Jisoo? Bakit mo hinahanap?"  _

"Kasi wala lang?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Uhmm..napansin ko lang kasi na di ka na madalas nagkukwento ng awayan roommate niyo." Dahilan niya.

Tumango lang si Rosie. Kibit-balikat.  _ "That's coz di naman na kami madalas nagkakagulo."  _

"Huh..uhmm..why?"

_ "Ewan. Been surprisingly less of a dickhead that one is. Achievement na niya I guess." _

"Ahh..okay. So nasaan nga siya?" 

_ "Malay ko dun. Lumabas eh. May pupuntahan daw." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tanginang to." Sabi ni Lisa kay Wendy.

Inuman nanaman. 

"Let me get this shit straight." Sabi ni Jennie. "You've been calling Rosie regularly since you first saw what you thought you saw..kasi trip mong hulihin kung ano talagang meron sa kanila ni Soo?"

Tumango si Wendy. Sabay siyang binatukan nila Jennie at Lisa. "Aray putangina niyo?" Reklamo niya.

"BOBO KA BA?!" Sigaw ni Jennie. Pinagtinginan ng mga tao sa paligid.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"PUTANGINANG TO!" Sabi naman ni Lisa. "Sinong nagbigay sayo ng karapatan?" 

"Gusto ko lang naman din ayusin kami ni Rosie para comfy na siya ulit na kausapin ako about whatevs." Katwiran ni Wendy. "Laki kaya ng progress! Ngumingiti na siya sakin!"

"Putanginang ang tanga ng dahilan. You're acting like ikaw yung hiniwalayan eh!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ano bang trip mo?" Tanong ni Lisa. "Bothered ka na baka nag-move on na yung isa eh ikaw naman yung nakipag-break! Edi sana di mo ginawa para di ka parang gago diyan diba?!"

"Hmmm.." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tanginang to."

"Tigilan mo si Rosie. Wala ka nang say kung sakaling nag decide nga siya na wag ka nang hintayin." Sabi ni Jennie. "Lam mo kung bakit? Kasi tanga ka. Ikaw may kasalanan. Malunod ka sa guilt sige pero wag mo na siyang bulabugin."

"Bestfriend ko yun." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Oo na oo na bestfriend mo nga." Sabi ni Lisa. "Pero erp..kung gusto mong bumalik nga talaga sa dati..ayusin mo din yung reasoning mo kung bakit ka nag-eefort."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve. Tambay siya sa condo, nagluluto ng sariling Noche Buena.

Binuksan ni Wendy ang emails niya habang naghihintay na kumulo ang nakasalang sa kalan. 

Merong isa galing sa bestfriend niya.

_ "Seungwan, _

_ Merry Christmas! I know it's been fucked for us lately but I still want you to know that I wish I can spend it with you. You make the best eggnog for getting drunk purposes. _

_ I miss you a lot still. Both as a proper bestfriend and as a girlfriend but I know it's not easy to get back to the way we used to be. Bummer..kaso ganun talaga. Sabi mo nga hindi na sabay diba? Mahirap yung kalaban.  _

_ I'm up for trying though. I'd always be. Diba nga we made a promise to be bestfriends kahit ano mangyari? Kahit yun nalang. For now? I don't know. Basta kahit bestfriends nalang.  _

_ New Year in a few days too so maybe we can start fresh.  _

_ I love you, Seungwan. I always would. In a lot of ways.  _

_ Ingat ka diyan, and please hurry to catch up.  _

_ PS: Soo sends in her greetings too. Siya may imbento nung message sa card." _

Tumango si Wendy. Binuksan ang image na naka-attach sa email. Virtual greeting card nga. 

May selfie nila Jisoo at Rosie sa Central Park. Parehong naka winter gear, magka-akbay at nakangiti sa camera. Kasama ang isang message.

_ "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from us to you! We hope you won't catch anything from whoever you kiss underneath the mistletoes above you!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy bago pindutin ang call button ng skype. 

New Year's Eve. Nagbabakasakaling sumagot ang tinatawagan para saktong si Rosie ang kausap pagpatak ng hatinggabi. 

_ "Yo!"  _ Bati ni Rosie. 

"Hello!" Bati niya. Napansin na nakabihis si Rosie para lumabas. "Saan ang lakad?"

_ "Soo wanted to watch the ball drop."  _ Sagot ni Rosie.

"Oh..cool.." Tumingin si Wendy sa relo. Malayo pa ang oras. "Ngayon na? Isn't it way too early on your end?"

_ "Something about finding a good spot. Putangina nun. Ginising ako ng maaga buti napansin mo." _

"Huh.."

_ "Almost nga pala sayo noh?" _

"Yep."

Nagtinginan sila. Sabay na ngumiti.

_ "Happy New Year, Theungwan."  _ Bati ni Rosie.

"Happy New Year, Rothie.." Sagot ni Wendy.

_ "Tara na, Roseanne! May natagpuan akong coupon nung coffee shop sa kanto ng Times Square, fifty percent discount libre ko na yung sayo!"  _

Dinig ni Wendy galing sa background ni Rosie. Bumuntong-hininga siya ulit. Nag-decision. "Will you call me when it hits midnight where you are?" Request niya. "I've got something to tell you."

Kumunot ang noo ni Rosie.  _ "Can't tell me now?"  _ Tanong nito.

Umiling si Wendy. "Not yet, Rosie." Sagot niya.

_ "Well alright. Whatevs, Wan. I'll call." _

"Cool.."

Nagsimula na ang putukan sa labas ng condo ni Wendy. Nagpunta siya sa balcony. Sandaling pinanuod ang mga nahahagip na fireworks sa langit. "Fresh start." Comment niya. Pinakita kay Rosie ang view.

_ "Yep."  _ Sagot ni Rosie mula sa kabilang linya.  _ "Kami din in a few hours." _

"Fireworks won't be as cool as it is here." 

_ "No they won't. Badtrip nga si Soo eh. Something about how di niya maiindulge pyromaniac tendencies niya. Gagong yun." _

"Yeh siya in charge sa putukan nga pala usually."

_ "Mhmm.." _

Natahimik sila. Inintay nalang na kumonti ang mga pakulay. 

_ "I gotta go, Wan."  _ Paalam ni Rosie.

"Okay." Sagot ni Wendy. "Call yeah? Please?" Ulit niya sa request.

_ "I will, Theungwan. Happy new year." _

"Happy new year, Rothie."

_ "I..I love you yeah?" _

"I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hindi natulog si Wendy. Inabangan lang ang tawag ni Rosie buong maghapon. 

Minarinate sa utak ang napag-desisyunan, pinlano kung paano mas maayos at walang sabit na mapapanindigan. 

Pinapanuod niya ang langit nang dumating ang hinihintay. 

Sinagot niya.

_ "Hi!"  _ Bati ni Rosie. 

Ngumiti lang si Wendy. Tumango.  _ Eto na talaga. Legit na.  _ Isip niya. Naghanap ng buwelo. 

_ "I know you've got lapag pero I also kind of do.."  _ Sabi ni Rosie.

Tumawa lang si Wendy. Typical. Nagbigay siya. "Kaw muna." Sabi niya.

Tumango si Rosie. Hinubad ang suot na scarf tapos hinagis lang somewhere sa loob ng kwarto.  _ "Bawal magulat."  _ Sabi ni Rosie.

"Basta di ka din magugulat sa ilalapag ko."

_ "Cool..okay..uhh.." _

"Hmm?"

Nabura ang ngiti ni Wendy sa sunod na narinig.

_ "So Jisoo and I kissed earlier. When the ball dropped..Tradition but also..we figured why not try?" _

"Holyshit.." Bulong ni Wendy. Umiiling. "No..Holyshit.."

_ "Yeh I know it's weird pero fuck it. There's always been something in there kahit super tiny tsaka malabong mag-work kasi tangina ni Soo 5ever pero meh..bagong taon naman and we both have nothing to lose sooooo..fuck it, YOLO." _

"Fuck..it..YOLO.." Sabi ni Wendy.

_ "What did you want to tell me?"  _ Tanong ni Rosie. Dumaan si Jisoo sa likuran. 

Nahagip ng mata ni Wendy ang tapik sa bewang ng kausap niya. 

Nilunok niya ang talagang dapat sasabihin. "I..forgot.." Lapag niya.

_ "Labo naman nun. You made it sound so urgent."  _ Biro ni Rosie.

"It's..nothing..I.."

Kumunot ang noo ni Rosie.  _ "Ayos ka lang, Wan?"  _ Tanong nito. 

"I'm okay..I..I'm okay.." Pumiyok siya. Di na napagtakpan. 

_ "Theungwan..huy.." _

"I'm fine, Rosie..I'm fine."

_ "Sigurado ka? You're going red." _

"I..nakainom ako..nakainom ako.." 

_ "Huh..okay? Good for you I guess. At least one of us got drunk for the New Year." _

"Yeh..haha..coooool.."

_ "Sure ka di mo maalala yung sasabihin mo?" _

Umiling-iling si Wendy. Pumikit ng madiin para pigilan ang iyak. "I'm sure, Rosie..I..I'm sorry.."

Sumenyas lang si Rosie.  _ "Nevermind. You'd probs remember it again later pag di ka na lasing." _

"Yeh..yeh..probably.."

_ "Well I gotta go..sleep ya know? Bawi sa maagang gising."  _ Paalam ni Rosie. 

"Sure..sige..uhhmm..goodnight.."

_ "Goodnight, Theungwan! Happy new year!" _

"Happy new year, Rothie." Pilit ang ngiti ni Wendy. Ilang segundo nalang ay iiyak na talaga.

_ "Call when you remember what you wanted to say yeah?"  _ Bilin ni Rosie.

"I will, Rosie."

_ "Oks. Bye!"  _ Binaba na ni Rosie ang tawag.

Humikbi si Wendy. Galit na hinagis ang cellphone, sinuntok ang katabing throw pillow. "Putangina." Sabi niya. "Tanga. Tanga ka, Wendy. Ang bobo mo..putangina..fuck.."

Yumuko nalang siya tapos umiyak. "Di ko nalimutan, Rosie..I lied..I didn't forget what I wanted to say..tanga lang talaga ako..putangina..talagang di pa siguro dapat pero fuck..di na yata darating yung dapat.."

Inisip niya lang kung ano nga ba yung ine-expect niyang mangyari kung sakaling nailapag niya ang gustong sabihin. 

"Happy new year..I'll do better this time..please let's try again." Bulong niya sa hangin.


	36. THIRTY-FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35.
> 
> Nasa iisang lugar na ulit ang paborito nating mga bida. What's next for them? 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Thanks for still being here, I truly appreciate all of you.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Sigurado ka na dala mo na lahat ng kelangan mong dalhin?" Tanong ng nasa harapan ni Rosie. 

Tumango siya. Tinapik ang backpack na nakalapag sa floor sa paanan niya. "Yeh babe. All packed."

Tumango na din si Jisoo. Hinawakan sa magkabilang balikat si Rosie tapos hinalikan sa noo. Iniwan lang ang labi sa kinalalagyan habang nagsasalita. "Good. Kasi di ako gagastos ng padala sa kung ano man yung naiwan mo." 

Sinikmuraan siya ni Rosie. "Lam mo ang tangina mo!" Sigaw ni Rosie.

Tumawa lang si Jisoo. Hinihimas ang tiyan. "Tangina mo din. Panigurado pag uwi ko eh makakakita ako ng something na hindi mo nadala pustahan tayo?"

"God you're SUCH an asshole."

Kumindat lang kay Rosie si Jisoo. "Your asshole?"

"That sounds so wrong."

Sabay silang tumawa. 

"Sige na nga, Roseanne!" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pumasok ka na ng airport. Magtatagal lang tayo dito sa paalaman parang di na magkikita ulit eh."

Suminghot si Rosie. "Sure ka na oks ka lang maiwan dito mag-isa?" Tanong niya kay Jisoo.

"Oo naman! Bakit hindi? Isang taon lang naman."

"Wala lang.."

"Kelangan mo na umuwi kasi wala ka ng kailangan pang gawin dito."

"Yeh I get that..kaso.."

Tumango-tango lang ulit si Jisoo. Hinila na ng yakap si Rosie. "Di kita mamimiss wag kang umasa." Bulong nito na ikinatawa naman ni Rosie.

"Di rin kita mamimiss. Hayup ka kasi eh." Sagot ni Rosie.

Sabay nilang tinapik ang isa't-isa sa likod. Kumalas na sa yakap si Rosie tapos kumaway sa kasama. 

"Ingat, bitch." Bilin ni Jisoo.

"I will. Ingat, asshole." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Go take back what's yours."

"Yeh I fucking will."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tinapik ni Wendy ang bell na nasa may maliit na bintana. "BISTEK TABLE NINE!" Sigaw niya. 

Mabilis naman na may dumating na waiter para kunin ang nilapag niyang pagkain sa tabi ng bell. 

Bumalik siya sa workstation. Lumingap. Tinignan ang nasa taas na sabitan ng orders. Walang laman kaya napagdesisyunan niyang maghugas muna ng mga napag-gamitan ng ingredients at kung ano-anong kitchen tools.

Gaya ng usual na gawain pag naghuhugas ng bagay-bagay, nagsimula siyang mag-self reflection. 

Inisip ang lahat ng nangyari para makarating sa kasalukuyan. Kasalukuyan na head chef siya sa isang respectable, medium sized restaurant sa isang four star hotel. 

Kinontemplate ang pinagdaanan mula sa pagpasok sa culinary school, pag-graduate, at paghahanap ng mapapasukan. 

Inisip nadin kung ano kaya ang ginagawa ng taong excited na siyang makasabay ulit. Di pa kasi sila nakakapag-usap. Dalawang araw na. 

Hindi naman na masama kay Wendy ang pagitan. Pero isang taon na din kasi niyang tinatrabaho na sanayin ng malala ang sarili para hindi lumagpas ng ganun katagal ang agwat ng usapan. 

Malaking tulong na pinag-isipan niyang mabuti ang piniling pasukan. Shifts na sabay na sabay sa oras ng nasa ibang lugar, nakakapagtawagan ng hindi inaalala na baka makaistorbo, mas maayos na ulit nakakapag-kwentuhan.

Bawing-bawi na ang dating pagkakaibigan pagkatapos niyang payapa na tanggaping hanggang dun nalang (muna) ang patutunguhan.

Bumuntong-hininga siya. "Konti nalang. Di ko na ulit papakawalan." Bulong niya. Kinuskos ang mantya sa kawaling tinatrabaho na hugasan.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "I've got news!" Bati ni Wendy sa sumagot ng tawag niya. _

_ Bagong-gising. Humihikab pero tumango at sumenyas ng one moment. Sandaling umalis sa screen, bumalik na nagtu-toothbrush. Sumenyas kay Wendy na ilapag ang sasabihin. _

_ "I'm done with culinary school and I have a list of job offers. Trying to pick which one would have the best hours para sabay sayo." Kwento ni Wendy. _

_ Tumango ulit ang kausap. Umalis nanaman. Bumalik na nagpupunas ng bibig tapos nakangiti. "Theungwan that's fucking LEGIT. Proud of you, besfran!" Sabi nito. _

_ Nag-bounce lang si Wendy sa kama. "I..I'm happy, Rothie. I feel like this is a good direction. I really do." Sabi niya. _

_ Lalo lang ngumiti si Rosie. "Glad you're happy, Seungwan. That's what matters most." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Highly recommended." Sabi ni Jennie bago sila pumasok sa entrance ng restaurant na pinuntahan. "Regular kami ni Lisa dito."

"Okay?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Pa-welcome home na namin ni Jennie yung libre." Dagdag ni Lisa.

"Wow, I'm so honored." 

"You should be."

Umupo silang tatlo sa isang table na pinagdalhan sa kanila ng hostess na nag-confirm ng reservation.

Lumingap si Rosie sa paligid. "What kind of restaurant is this exactly?" Tanong niya sa mga kasama.

"Fusion Japanese, Filipino, Thai, Vietnamese, Indian, Chinese, and Korean food." Sagot ni Lisa.

Tumitig si Rosie. "Ha?" Takang sabi.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Rosie." Comment ni Jennie.

"Fusion what what what what?"

"Pweds ka naman umorder ng proper food nung kung ano man ang meron silang cuisine." Sabi ni Lisa. Binubuklat na ang isa sa mga menu na nilapag niya sa mga kasama. 

Pinulot ni Rosie ang menu at nagsimulang magbasa. "Labo pati ng pangalan nung resto..what even is 'Bonjour.' They don't serve French food?"

"Yan ba nakukuha ng pagiging balikbayan from New York?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Nagiging bitch when it comes to food choices? Dafuck, girl. Ang arte ha!"

"I just want to understand." Sabi ni Rosie. "How'd you guys even discover this place?"

"We're friends with the chef." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Okay?"

Nagtaas na si Jennie ng kamay para sa isang waiter na mabilis namang lumapit. 

"Evening, Johnny." Bati ni Jennie.

Tumango lang si waiter Johnny. Malawak ang ngiti. 

"I'll have some Tempura, and a bowl of the Tonkatsu Ramen." Lapag ni Jennie. Tumingin kay Lisa at tinaasan ng kilay. 

Tumango si Lisa. "I'll have some of the Mango Fried Rice. On the large side please bro."

Sabay na tumingin kay Rosie na binubuklat padin ang menu. "Uhhmm.." Sabi niya.

Tumango si Jennie. "Chef's recommendation for our friend." Sabi niya kay waiter Johnny.

"Alright then." Sagot nito. "Coming right up. Might take a while, idk about the chef." Inulit ang orders nilang tatlo tapos umalis nadin. 

"Taenang yan." Sabi ni Rosie. "Pag palpak yung chef's recommendation na sinasabi niyo konyat ang ganti ha." 

"Matutuwa ka. Pramis." Nakangiting sabi ni Lisa.

"Di naman ako kilala nun para mag-recommend ng whatever."

"Chef has their ways." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Mhmm.." Skeptical na sabi ni Rosie. 

"So ano? Kwento ka naman ng ganap sayo since we last talked." Suggestion ni Lisa kay Rosie.

"Well..wala namang ganap masyado. Puro trabaho lang ako the whole last year." 

"Eew." Comment ni Jennie.

"Well not really..lumalabas-labas din naman. Di nga lang madalas pero swak na work-life balance. Enough to not lose my mind." Kibit-balikat na kwento ni Rosie.

"Kamusta kayo ni Soo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Jisoo is Jisoo."

"Fuck does that even mean." Sabi ni Jennie. "Details, bitch."

"Well.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumango si Wendy ng matapos sa gawain. Pinagpag ang kamay sa apron. 

Saktong pumasok ang isang waiter sa kusina. 

"Boss." Tawag nito.

"Not your boss, bro." Sagot ni Wendy.

"All good. I've got something for you."

"Hit me."

"Some Tempura, Tonkatsu Ramen, Mango Fried Rice, and a Chef's recommendation."

Natawa si Wendy. "JenLisa are here huh?" Tanong niya sa waiter.

"Yep."

"Alright. Let's see who they're with so I can figure out what to feed them." 

Naglakad si Wendy papunta sa maliit na bintanang nagsisilbi na 'viewpoint' niya ng restaurant. 

Gawain niya tuwing may nanghihingi ng chef's recommendation yun. Sinisilip ang umorder, naglalapag ng tingin niya na magugustuhan based sa itsurahan. 

Minsan na siyang biniro ng boss na well-known secret daw ang chef's recommendations ng restaurant nila. Isang taon na kasing walang palya si Wendy. Counted niya as personal achievement.

"Table four, boss." Sabi ng waiter.

Tumango lang si Wendy. "Still not your boss mehn." Bulong niya habang hinahanap ang tinutukoy na lamesa. 

Suminghap siya ng makita. "Holyshit." Tumakbo pabalik sa kitchen counter, namumutlang kumapit.

"Ayos ka lang, boss?" Tanong ng waiter.

"I'm not your boss, bro." Exasperated na sagot ni Wendy. Saglit na nalimutan ang kaba sa nakita.

Nag-peace sign lang sa kanya. "Could be amirite?" Sabi nito. "Tayo na nga lang magkasama sa shift natin eh. Ays na may tawagan."

"It's not up to me, Johnny."

"Sure sure. Pero ayos ka lang ba? Namumutla ka."

Umiling si Wendy. Pumiyok. "Ayos lang ako."

"Para kang nakakita ng multo. Multo ba yung kasama nung mga kaibigan mo? Luh ang weird shet! Nakita ko din!"

"Putangina, Johnny boi. Umalis ka na nga! Magluluto na ako." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Sunget ni boss eh. Tinotropa lang naman."

"Don't you have tables to wait at?"

"Yeh I got plenty!"

"Tsong.."

Tumawa lang si Johnny. Nag-peace sign ulit. "Oks boss! Goodluck sa chef recommendation mo! Sana masarapan yung multo."

Sumenyas nalang si Wendy ng bye sa katrabaho na lumabas na ng kitchen. Umiiling padin siya. 

Dalawang minutong kinalma ang sarili bago bumuntong-hininga. Tinapik ang kitchen counter.

"Oks. You can do this, Seungwan. You've never failed a dish yet..and you never would with this person anyway. What are you scared of?" Bulong niya sa sarili.


	37. THIRTY-SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36.
> 
> Rothie gets a plate of the chef's choice, and Theungwan takes a step forward.
> 
> Enjoy everyone! Follow up once I have it written :D

"Ang bagal magluto nung chef nila." Sabi ni Rosie. "Nagugutom na ako."

"Parati ka namang ganyan. Pag hindi gutom eh tulog." Sagot ni Jennie.

"We've been waiting thirty freakin' minutes." 

"So? Maghintay ka pa." Sagot ni Lisa. "Darating din yun, just be patient my friend."

"Better be worth it."

"I'm sure it will be." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Hmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Johnny boi!" Tawag ni Wendy sa nakatayo at nagpupunas ng suot na suit sa labas ng kusina.

Nag-angat ng tingin. "Yeh boss?" Sagot sa kanya.

Sumenyas si Wendy na lumapit. Ginawa. "May papel ka ba?" Tanong niya.

"Madami. Bakit?"

"Pengeng isa."

"Ha?"

"Tsong wag na madaming tanong, I'll let you call me boss pag nasa loob tayo ng kusina. Just give me a fucking piece of paper."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tempura, Tonkatsu Ramen, Mango Fried Rice, and a plate of the chef's choice." Litanya ni Johnny habang nilalapag ang mga tinutukoy sa lamesa nila Rosie.

"Yun oh!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Salamat!"

"Tell the chef we send compliments please." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Makakarating po!" Sagot ni Johnny.

"Yeh not me." Entry ni Rosie. "Tell your chef ang bagal niya." Binuksan ang takip ng nakahain. 

Tuna Pesto Pasta. 

"Have a taste before you send the guy off to talk shit about who cooked it." Sabi ni Jennie kay Rosie.

Kibit-balikat siya. "Fine. Better be worth the wait." 

"Chef never failed." Tumatango-tango na comment ni Johnny.

Ngumuya si Rosie. Suminghap. "Holyshit." Bulong niya pagkalunok.

Tumawa sila Jennie at Lisa. Ngumiti na ulit si Johnny.

"Tell the chef we send our compliments, bro." Sabi ni Lisa kay Johnny.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss!" Bungad ni Johnny sa nagpe-pace sa loob ng kusina na si Wendy.

"Ansabe mehn?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Ang bagal mo daw magluto, holyshit."

"What the fuck."

"Yeh. Word for word."

"Tangina? Sigurado kang yun ang sabi?"

"Yeh boss. Pramis. Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Takteng yan..what?"

"Ganun ba ka-important yung review?"

"Slight. Nakita ba yung nilagay ko sa ilalim ng plato?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"May nilagay ka sa ilalim ng plato?" Sagot ni Johnny.

"Oh for fuck's sake."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatitig si Rosie sa empty plate niya ng pasta. 

"Ano? Sarap nung kinain mo yung salita mo with extra pasta right?" Biro ni Jennie.

"Familiar.." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Ha?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Yung alin?"

"Yung pasta. Familiar. But kind of different."

"What. Ang poetic ng description?"

Umiling si Rosie. Kibit-balikat, uminom ng tubig. "Ewan. Sige na lang let's all agree I was wrong to judge before having a go."

"Mhmm." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Saan ang next nating trip?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Inom tayo. There's a secret bar Lisa found." 

"Oooooh!"

"I know right? Paanong secret eh alam ko na kung nasaan?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Serves bomb cocktails." Dagdag ni Jennie.

"I look forward to it then." Sabi ni Rosie. Nagsimula ng iligpit ang mga pinagkainan, gawi na na-pick up nadin sa bestfriend niya.

May napansin na isang papel sa ilalim ng plato niya. Pinulot tapos binasa ang nakasulat. 

Isang set ng cellphone numbers at message.  _ "Call me please?"  _

"Dafuuuuuuck." Sabi ni Rosie.

Tumingin sa kanya sila Lisa at Jennie. 

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Pinakita ni Rosie ang papel sa mga kasama na nagtawanan. 

"Your chef friend is hitting on me. Tell them to stop, I'm spoken for." Utos ni Rosie sa mga kaibigan na umiling lang sa kanya.

"Tawagan mo." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Yeh how about no?" Sagot ni Rosie. Akmang itatapon ang papel.

Pinigil siya ni Lisa. "Tawagan mo. Or else kami ang magbibigay sa kanya ng number mo."

"Para namang tanga tong mga to eh." 

"There's nothing to lose, Rosie." Masayang sabi ni Jennie. "I've got a feeling siya yung forever mo."

"Fuck that shit. I'm not looking. We all know that."

"Bruh. Basta tawagan mo." Sabi ni Lisa. "If it doesn't go well may tig-isa kang sampal samin ni Jennie."

Binulsa ni Rosie ang papel na may number ng chef. "Fine. I look forward to slapping the hell out of you two. And I'm not calling. Text lang tayo dito kasi hindi siya special. Better be worth it."

"Yeh mehn. Sa familiar palang kamo na lapag niyang pasta dish? Worth it yan pramis." Sabi ni Jennie. Inakbayan na si Rosie tapos masaya siyang hinatak paalis ng restaurant.

Lumingap ang naiwan sa table na si Lisa. "Potek yang si Jennie. Hati daw kami, ako lang pala iiwang magbayad."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Binulsa ni Wendy ang kinakalikot na keyring. Huminga ng malalim. Pinindot ang doorbell.

Isang minuto siyang naghintay. Bumukas ang pintuan. 

Tinaasaan siya ng kilay ng may-ari ng bahay na kinatok. 

Nag-bow siya. 90 degrees, kulang nalang iuntog ang sarili sa tuhod. "Good afternoon po." Bati niya.

Tumango si Tita Tiffany. Sumenyas na pumasok na si Wendy sa loob ng bahay. 

Dumiretso sila sa living room kung saan nakasalampak sa floor sa tabi ng table si Tita Taeyeon at nagkukulay ng coloring book. 

"What brings you here?" Tanong ni Tita Tiffany kay Wendy. Sumenyas na umupo siya.

Kinawayan siya ng Tita Taeyeon. Sinagot niya ng sariling kaway.

Kamot-batok siya pagkatapos. "Uhmm..Rosie's home." Sabi niya.

"Lam namin." Sagot ni Tita Taeyeon. Nag-dip ng watercolor brush sa tubig, balik lang sa pamimili ng gagamiting kulay. 

"Yeh..Uhh.." Sabi ni Wendy. "Was wondering if.."

"She's not here." Sabi ni Tita Tiffany. "Nasa condo niya yun."

"Yeh yeh..uhh..I didn't drop by here for her."

"Okay?" Sabi ni Tita Taeyeon. Hinipan ang kinulayan, sinara ang libro. "Bakit ka nagpunta dito?"

Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Wendy. Tumayo tapos nag-bow ulit sa dalawang kausap. "I'm here to ask permission." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Tinitigan ni Rosie ang papel na nadukot mula sa jacket. Inaalala kung saan nakuha. 

Malabo kasi. Ilang gabi na silang nag-iinom nila Jennie at Lisa. Kunyari eh college padin sila tapos mga walang responsibilidad sa buhay. 

Ilang araw nadin na napupuno ang notifications nilang tatlo ng reklamo sa hangovers na hindi na nawala simula nung unang gabi ng inuman.

"Where did I get this number?" Tanong niya sa hangin. Umiling pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ng pag-iisip na walang patutunguhan. Binulsa nalang ang papel ulit. "Future Rosie's problem."

Bumalik sa pagtulog instead of yung planong maglaba.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Inikot-ikot ni Wendy ang cellphone na hawak. 

Isang linggo na siyang naghihintay. Inisip saglit kung siya ang mauunang lumapit or hahayaan na tumakbo gaya ng napagtripang planuhin nung araw na nagluto siya ng Tuna Pesto Pasta para sa hinihintay. 

"Paking teyp yan. Nuba. Ang hirap naman pakshit. Kaka-inip." Sabi niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ANOTHER WEEK LATER**

"May nakuha akong number sa bulsa ng jacket ko." Balita ni Rosie.

"Ha?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Number kako. Sa jacket ko." Ulit ni Rosie.

Tumango si Wendy. "Saan galing?" Tanong niya.

"Ewan nga eh. That's the problem."

"Tawagan mo to find out?"

"Mehn. Why? Practically a stranger."

"That's why you should call. Para malaman mo."

"Hmm..I'm not going to call kasi weird if I did. What I will do is send a text asking them who they are." Sabi ni Rosie. Dinukot sa bulsa ang cellphone tapos kinuha yung papel na may number para mag-text nga ng sinabing ite-text. Pinakita kay Wendy ng matapos.

"Yun." Sabi nalang ni Wendy. "Now we wait for the reply."

"Thanks for dropping by and helping me unpack, by the way." Sabi ni Rosie. Sumenyas sa loob ng condo niya.

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Yeh no problem. What are bestfriends for?" 

"Uhuh.."

Natahimik sila. Tiningnan lang ang langit mula sa pwesto sa balcony ng condo ni Rosie.

Uminom ng wine si Wendy. 

"Been to the overlook?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Malungkot ang ngiti ni Wendy nang sumagot. "Nah..haven't gone since we broke up."

"Spot mo din yun."

"Doesn't feel right."

"Hmm.."

Tahimik ulit. 

"Psst. Seungwan." Tawag ni Rosie.

"Yeh, Rosie?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Tara sa overlook."

"Sure?"

"Yeh why not?"

"Okay. I'll drive."


	38. THIRTY-SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37.
> 
> Nag-usap na ang mga dapat mag-usap, nalinaw na ang mga dapat linawin. What's next?
> 
> Have fun reading guys. Tell me what you think as always!

"Hello, Song One." Bati ni Rosie sa kotseng na-reveal ng tinanggal na tarp ni Wendy.

Ngumiti lang ang may-ari. In-unlock ang kotse, pinagbuksan ng pinto si Rosie.

Pinindot ang busina pagkasakay sa loob. "Song One says hi back." Sabi ni Wendy. Natawa sa gulat na itsura ni Rosie. Pinindot ulit ang busina. "Song One..missed you daw." Dagdag niya. 

Ngumiti lang si Rosie. "Yeh. I missed Song One too." Pabulong na sagot. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ilang linggo na akong lasing." Natatawang comment ni Rosie habang binubuksan ang can ng San Mig Light na inabot ni Wendy. 

Nasa hood nanaman sila ng sasakyan. 

Inaabangan ang sunset.

"Na-mention nga nila Lisa na nagiinom kayo lagi." Sagot ni Wendy. 

Nag-toast sila ng alak. 

"Keri nalang din." Sabi ni Rosie. "I've got nothing lined up for the next couple months anyway." 

"Bumming around?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Tumango si Rosie. "Yup. I think I earned the pahinga."

"I suppose. Considering ilang taon ka din na puro trabaho.."

"Right? I've got job offers pero meh..yoko muna isipin."

"Future Rosie problem?"

"Mhmm.."

"Makes sense."

"How're you?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Happy.." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Good to know. You never did tell me which restaurant you're working at. Takot ka bang pumunta ako?" Biro ni Rosie.

Natawa lang si Wendy. "Not scared, Rosie. Just waiting for the right time to bring you there."

"Uhuh. Excuses."

"Fuck off."

Tinawanan siya ni Rosie. Tahimik silang nag-inom. Pangatlong can na pareho ng mag-usap ulit.

"This is nice." Comment ni Rosie. Humiga na. "Place is always the safe spot."

Tumabi lang si Wendy. "Yeh it is." Sabi niya.

"Theungwan?" Tawag ni Rosie.

"Yeh, Rothie?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"It's Friday."

"Is it?"

"Yup."

"Huh..neat."

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

"Hmmm.."

Tumingin lang si Wendy kay Rosie. Huminga ng malalim. "You happy where you are?" Tanong niya.

"I am." Humarap si Rosie kay Wendy. Tinapik siya sa pisngi. "Are you?" 

"Yes..I really am. There's stuff I still have to work through pero happiness wise..I've got no complaints. I feel like I found my place."

"Okay.."

Sabay silang bumalik sa panunuod ng langit. 

"Remember what we said when we first went for it?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Alin dun?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"We said we'd quit if it gets dicey."

"Ahh..yeh.."

"In hindsight..we kind of did."

"Hmm.."

"Kaso at the same time..too late nadin nung nangyari."

"Hmm.."

"We were both way too deep into it to not have it damage what we had before we got together."

"Yeah..I..I'm sorry.."

"Done now, Seungwan..kahit mag-sorry pa tayo sa isa't-isa ng paulit-ulit..di na mababawi yung nawala."

"There's always gonna be that thing hanging over us huh?"

"Yup.."

"Hmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So..uhmm..you and Jisoo huh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Napatapik sa noo si Rosie. "Shet." Sabi niya.

"Hmm?"

"Di ko nga pala nakwento. Tangina. Of all the things I could forget for a whole year."

"Ha?"

"That never worked out." Sabi ni Rosie. "Di naman nagtagal yun."

Napabangon si Wendy mula sa pagkakahiga. Kumakabog ang dibdib sa narinig na balita. "Ha?" Ulit niya bilang wala ng ibang masabi.

"Yeh. Uhh..so ayun. We kissed last year New Year like I told you." Paliwanag ni Rosie. "Figured we can maybe try kasi why not so we did."

"Kamo that didn't work out? What..ohmygod.."

"Yeah it didn't. We went out on like three? five dates? Labeled it and then called it quits after a couple of months anyway. Didn't even end up sleeping together which is weird considering it was the ONE time doing that would make sense."

"Jesus christ.."

"We realized that we could barely stand each other as tropa so what more if jowa? All we did on those dates was fight about what to do pati."

"Tanginaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sigaw ni Wendy sa langit.

Tinapik siya ni Rosie sa balikat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just genuinely forgot. Tsaka sobrang bilis lang naman nung thing and it ended up not being anything important to Soo and I."

"So ano kayo ngayon?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Wala. Same old us except burado na completely yung idea na baka may something more pa na pupwedeng mangyari." Sagot ni Rosie. "Kasi nga tried and tested na and walang pinatunguhan."

Tumitig lang si Wendy sa view ng city lights sa baba ng bundok. "Tangina.." Bulong niya. "Did you know I was wallowing in pain over missed chances all last year?"

"Were you?"

"I asked you to call that night kasi I wanted to ask if we can try again."

"Shit son."

Tumango lang si Wendy. "Yup..shit son."

"I'm sorry, Seungwan."

"Nah don't be. Don't be sorry, Rosie." Sagot ni Wendy. "I realized now that it wasn't the right time back then. I wasn't in the right state of mind to take care of you yet..and looking back, I only wanted to ask dati because I was neck-deep in regrets and everyone was yelling at me about being stupid."

Natawa si Rosie. "Well..yeah. You were kind of dumb."

"I was a lot dumb. Which is why di ka pwedeng mag-sorry sakin about not telling me about you and Jisoo. In a way..that woke me up."

"Hmm?"

"Pushed me to strive better? I don't know. Tsaka the thought of you being happy about something else created that distance I needed from you. Enough for me to work on myself without worrying na I have to check on you all the time. Kumbaga..hindi kita naistorbo. You grew into your own." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Hmm..well what if Jisoo and I worked out then?" Tanong ni Rosie. "Say we're exactly where we both are right now except my answer to your first question was that Jisoo and I worked out. What then?"

"We keep on going where we're going."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah." Sagot ni Wendy. "I mean..we're back to being bestfriends the way we were before we dated right? Sorted it all last year kasi we both knew on the few occasions that we did talk..na hanggang dun lang yun right?"

"You kept mum kasi you were thinking I was with Jisoo the whole time." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Yeah I did. Pero point still stands. That misunderstanding still helped both of us get back to our friendship in peace."

"Hmm.."

Natahimik sila.

"Heard of the novel 'Love in the time of Cholera'?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Yeah I read that." Sagot ni Rosie. "Kind of weird but meh. Was a pretty great novel. What about it?"

"Parang same idea. Remember the premise to that?" 

"Uhh..guy and girl met when they were young. They fell in love except girl ended up marrying a rich doctor guy so guy sets off to wait for the doctor to die so he can be with the girl again." Litanya ni Rosie.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Yeah when you put it like that it does kinda sound weird."

"So ano nga?"

"Ganto..guy 1..si Florentino yata yun?" Kwento ni Wendy. "Diba the girl, Fermina, went and dumped him to marry the doctor?"

"Okay?"

"What did he do while he waited?"

"Uhh..ewan. Diba he went and had like a million 'love affairs'?"

"Shet oo nga pala."

"You're not doing a very good job of explaining why that relates to us." Deadpan na comment ni Rosie.

Umiling si Wendy. "Ganto. Sige. Redo."

"Go ahead." 

"Oks. So barring all the 'love affair' shit.."

Pumitik si Rosie. "I just remembered he also slept with his underage niece! Weird shit bruh." 

"Stop cutting me off!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Bagal kasi mag-explain!" Banat ni Rosie.

Pumalakpak si Wendy. "Eto na game na talaga."

"Bilis. Na-intriga na ako paano mo ilulusot."

"Ganto. So Florentino..when Fermina dumped him, he went and decided that he will wait for her right?"

"Mhmm?"

"So he did. But what he also did was quote, 'do everything in his power to win fame and fortune in order to deserve her' unquote."

"Okay? Are you Florentino in this scenario? Coz I didn't dump you, you dumped me." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Tae naman..well..yes. Pero that's not the point..what else did he do?"

"Other than the love affairs?"

"Mhmm.."

"Well he waited for the doctor husband to die. Which I'm going to assume is Jisoo in this comparison. Were you really set on waiting for her to die kung sakali? Kasi masamang damo yun. Gonna take a while."

Tumawa sila pareho. Umiling ulit si Wendy. "No mahn..what I meant is..Florentino..he basically let Fermina do her thing. Like..he let her be with someone else which is what she wanted and was happy about to some degree..tapos what he did the whole time was work on himself..para when they met again when they were admittedly a little older..they were also wiser. Tipong..they deserved each other by the time they met again."

"Can understand each other better kasi they both had more knowledge on how to navigate the world?"

"That and also they can compromise more kasi nandun na yung wisdom from experiences they had without each other..na pwede nilang i-apply."

Tumango-tango si Rosie. "Could write a whole paper with that analogy." Biro niya kay Wendy.

"Yeah I loved that book when I read it."

"So yun ang explanation mo on what you would do kung sakaling nag-work nga kami ni Jisoo?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Yep."

"You'd pull a Florentino."

"Yup."

"Well buti nalang hindi yun yung nangyari coz like I said, masamang damo si Jisoo."

"Yeah I guess..pero if you think about it..I kinda did pull a Florentino anyway." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ahhhh..except I'm not with anyone you just thought I was."

"Mhmm."

"Nice."

"The difference with us was that we just went and worked on our friendship at the same time. Except ayun nga..andun yung space for both of us to grow still."

"I suppose you do have a point."

"Mhmm. Kaya now that you're home..umuwi ka as a better version of yourself..and umuwi ka to a better version of your bestfriend. Exactly what I intended. It worked out."

"Mhmm I guess it did."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So hanggang dito nalang talaga?" Tanong ni Rosie. 

Nagliligpit sila ng paligid, nagpe-prepare na umuwi. 

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Us I mean." Sabi ni Rosie. Tinuro si Wendy, tinuro ang sarili. "Hanggang bestfriends nalang talaga?" 

Binaba ni Wendy ang hawak na trash bag. Umupo sa hood katabi ni Rosie. Kibit-balikat. "You know I'd love it if we try again. Kasi alam ko na we'll be even better than before if we did."

"So why aren't we?" Tanong ni Rosie. "Trying again, I mean."

"Do you want to? I mean..are you ready to try again?"

Nag-isip si Rosie. Pinanuod na nauubos ang mga ilaw sa city dahil malapit na ang sikat ng araw. "Not yet to be honest." Sagot niya. "I feel like I still need to see exactly HOW we can be better..gets?"

Tumango si Wendy. "Gets." Sabi niya. 

"Sorry, Seungwan."

"Don't be. I was the one who messed up. Wala kang kasalanan so don't say sorry."

"Still.."

"Ayos lang. We do things your way. Let me know when you're ready. Until then..I'll keep working on showing you that how okay?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sinara ni Wendy ang trunk ng kotse kung saan niya binalik ang lahat ng ginamit nila ni Rosie sa tambay. Dinukot sa bulsa ang cellphone, binuksan ang isang natanggap na text, nag-reply.

Binulsa ulit ang phone tapos sumakay na sa kotse para ihatid pauwi ang kasama.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sumagot yung unknown number." Sabi ni Rosie. Nakatitig sa cellphone. 

Binaba ni Wendy ang bintana ng kotse. "Ansabe?" Tanong niya.

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Sent a dumb pick-up line."

"Ansabe?" Ulit ni Wendy.

"Don't make me read it out loud. Parang ewan."

"Dude just do it. Ako lang naman makakarinig."

"Tsk. Fine." Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Binasa ang natanggap na text. "Are you a cucumber? Coz if you are you'd be a cute-cumber." Nagtakip ng mukha tapos umiling. 

Tumawa lang ng tumawa si Wendy. "Oh wow. That was a nice one. Nice one. Replyan mo baka mag-send ng bago." Sabi niya.

"Parang gago. Of course you'd appreciate it. This sort of cheesy shit is right up your alley."

"I appreciate game bro. Someone has to give credit to that person."

"Buset."

"Mag-reply ka. Baka naman yan na forever mo."

"Lul. Are we going there? Ipapasa mo na ako?"

Tumigil si Wendy sa tawa. Saktong stoplight kaya tumitig kay Rosie na namula naman sa tinginan. 

"I don't think I could ever let you go, Rosie. I really don't. Not this time anyway. Pero..malay mo naman? I've made peace with the idea na kung saan ka sasaya..dun na din ako." Sabi ni Wendy. Nag-drive na ulit nang mag-green ang ilaw. 

"Fucking A." Bulong ni Rosie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Gumulong si Rosie sa kama.

Di siya makatulog.

Kinapa ang cellphone sa paligid, binuksan ang text na natanggap earlier. 

"Hmmm.." Sabi niya. 

Nag-reply.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

"Ngiti ngiti ka diyan?" Tanong ni Joy kay Rosie.

Nasa coffee shop sila. Nakapagkita na sa wakas.

"Ha?" Sagot ni Rosie. Binulsa ang hawak na cellphone.

"Nangiti ka kako sa cellphone mo. Sinong ka-text mo?" Ulit ni Joy. 

"Ah! Wala yun.." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Gurl wag nga ako! Kwento mo yan!"

Umiling nalang si Rosie. Natatawang nagkwento. 

Uminom si Joy ng kape habang tumatango pagkatapos marinig ang lapag ni Rosie. "Siz. Ang landi? Textmate talaga with matching harot?"

"Bakit ba ang judgy mo?" Sabi ni Rosie. "Eh ano naman? Laughtrip kaya kausap. Tsaka di kami naglalandian hoy! Tamang tropa lang. Friends ganern."

"Lul. Alam mo ba pangalan niyang kaharutan mo?"

"Di nga kami naghaharutan! Tsaka hindi ko alam pangalan niya. Ang alam ko lang eh Chef siya. Also, di rin niya alam pangalan ko pero alam niyang Lawyer ako."

"Luh parang tanga."

"Keri na. That way..organic ang usapan?"

"Dahell does that even mean?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Lam mo, erp? Kung magtetext ka lang naman pala ng magtetext..bakit mo ako tinawagan?"_ Tanong ni Jisoo kay Wendy. 

Nakangiti niyang binulsa ang phone. Natatawa padin sa huling natanggap na message.

 _"May purpose ba tong pag-istorbo mo sakin?"_ Dugtong ni Jisoo.

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "May itatanong ako sayo." Sabi niya.

_"Oh?"_

"Anong nangyari sa inyo ng bestfriend ko?"

Tumitig si Jisoo kay Wendy. Ngumiti. Tapos nagsimulang tumawa. 

Matagal. Swak na limang minuto, binilang ni Wendy.

Nagpunas ng luha si Jisoo. Ininom ang kape na hawak. _"Shet. LT. Di ba kinuwento ni Roseanne sayo?"_ Sabi niya.

"Cut the shit, Jisoo. Sagutin mo tanong ko, I need to hear your side of the story." Nakasimangot na utos ni Wendy.

_"Ganto kasi, erp..nag-'break' kami ni Roseanne kasi na-realize namin na hindi magwo-work yung kaming dalawa."_

"Bakit?"

_"Kasi mahal ka pa din ni Roseanne at masyado kong mahal ang sarili ko."_

"Lul. Bakit?"

_"Tangina? Ayaw maniwala? Ano bang gusto mo marinig? Yung generic na keme like we hate each other blah blah?"_

"That's what Rosie told me."

_"Well sabagay..part din naman yun..masyado kaming mabilis magka-pikunan nun alam mo naman. Kaya di talaga pwede. Malaking gulo lang pag tinuloy."_

"Hmm.."

_"Pero ang tingin ko na talagang reason..is yung una kong nilapag. Mahal ka pa din ni Roseanne. Mas matimbang ka sa kanya, di na mawawala yun. Masyado kong mahal ang sarili ko para magjowa tsaka ayokong gumitna sa epic bff love affair kineme na meron kayo, di ako ganun ka sira-ulo."_

"So ano? Excuse nalang na mabilis kayo magkagalit?"

_"Sabihin nalang natin na yung una kong lapag is probs the biggest reason why mabilis kami magkagalit. Oks ka na?"_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sinampal ni Rosie si Wendy. 

Pikon na gumanti. 

"Aray ha! Putangina?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Kaka-check ko lang ulit ng phone ko." Sabi ni Rosie. Binaba sa gilid ang nasa lap na pocpcorn bowl.

Nagmu-movie marathon sila sa tent nila sa tambayan. May dala kasing projector si Wendy. 

"Oh ano naman?" Sagot ni Wendy. "Bawal phone, bestfriend time." 

"Yeh yeh sorry." Sabi ni Rosie. "Pero kaka-check ko lang ulit ng phone ko."

"Ano nga? Worth bang sampalin ako for that?" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Tsong nagtatanong kung pupwedeng makipagkita sakin yung textmate ko." Balita ni Rosie.

Kumurap si Wendy. "May textmate ka?" Sabi niya.

"Yeh mehn. Yung sabi mong replyan ko dati na nag-send ng cute-cumber keme."

"Tangina? Are we in the 90s? Textmate amputek yan."

"Osige gago ka."

Pang-asar lang na nagtaas ng kilay si Wendy. "So bakit mo ako sinampal?"

"Kasi nga gustong makipagkita nung textmate ko!"

Tumawa nanaman si Wendy. Umiling. "Pota. Di ako maka-move on. Textmate. What.."

"Dali na, Seungwan tulungan mo ako!" Sabi ni Rosie.

"Anong itutulong ko sayo?" Sabi ni Wendy. Pinause ang pelikula. "Malay ko diyan."

"Hoy in fairness laughtrip siya kausap. Crush ko na nga eh." 

"Okay? Edi makipagkita ka."

"Luh? Paano kung serial killer pala yun tapos bina-butter up niya lang ako as next victim niya?"

"Pota? Di naman horror pinapanuod natin san mo nakuha yun?"

"Seungwan!" Reklamo ni Rosie.

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Wendy. "Legit naman tanong ko ah!" Sabi niya. "Malay mo naman trip lang maging legit na friend mo yan."

"Ehhhhhh."

"Ehhhhhh ano? Makipagkita ka."

"Baka mamaya pag ginawa ko eh biglang sabihin na trip niya manligaw." Lapag ni Rosie. "I mean..crush ko siya pero.."

"Ay. Ganda ka? Assuming?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Luh? Ako? Di maganda? Sure ka?" Banat ni Rosie.

Ngumiti nalang si Wendy. Inakbayan si Rosie tapos hinatak para mayakap. "Yeh..joke lang..ikaw na pinakamaganda kong kilala." Sabi niya.

"You hitting on me?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Tumitig si Wendy kay Rosie. "What if I am?" Bulong niya.

"I..surprisingly don't mind."

"Okay. Then yes. I am hitting on you."

"Good to know. Back to my problem. Anong gagawin ko sa textmate ko?"

"Makipagkita ka. I've a feeling it'll be good."

"Can you stick around to keep an eye on me while I do that?" Request ni Rosie.

"Yeh sure. Whatever. I'll do it."

"Oks. I guess I'm going for it. Lemme reply real quick and set a date." 

Tinapik lang ni Wendy sa balikat si Rosie. Hindi pinawalan sa yakap. "Bawal phone. Bestfriend time." Sabi niya. Pinlay na ulit ang pinapanuod.


	39. THIRTY-EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 38.
> 
> Rothie meets up with her textmate. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! I'll drop the follow up once I have that written :D

"HOLYSHIT!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Mabilis na tinakpan ang mga mata, pumikit, tapos tumalikod. 

Dinig niya ang malakas na buga ng tawa ng nahuli niyang nagbibihis sa loob ng kwarto na pinasok. 

Nag-attempt siyang maglakad palabas ng kwarto. Bumangga sa doorframe, napaupo. 

Lalong tumawa yung nasa likod niya. "Para kang gago. Literally nothing you haven't seen before, anong kinakana mo?" Sabi nito.

"Rosie!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Ano?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Putek yan." Umiling nalang si Wendy. "Are you decent? I need my eyes to walk out this place."

"Not mentally if you catch my drift..physically though..oks na ako. I already have underwear on."

"Putangina?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you playing at?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

Nakaupo siya sa kama. Pinapanuod si Rosie na namimili ng damit mula sa closet nito. 

"Watchu mean, Wan?" Sagot ni Rosie.

Sumenyas si Wendy sa itsurahan ng kasama. "Put some clothes on parang awa." Sagot niya.

"I will once I figure out what I want to wear."

"Christ.."

"Ayos lang yan. So you know what you so stupidly let go."

"Putangina naman."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it have to be fancy?" Tanong ni Rosie. "You think I should go for smart casual?"

"Saan ka ba pupunta?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Meeting with that chef person."

"Ngayon ba yun?"

"Yeh mehn."

"Huh. Okay."

"So ano nga? Fancy or casual?"

"Go casual. Not like it's a date."

Tumango-tango si Rosie. Balik sa paghalungkat sa closet. "Could turn into one." Kibit-balikat na comment.

"Kala ko ba ayaw mo magpaligaw?" Natatawang sabi ni Wendy.

"Di naman papaligaw. Hindi ba pwedeng makipagkaibigan?"

"I suppose pweds naman."

"Tsaka depends on what they look like anyway."

"Ay ang shallow."

"Mehn. Taas ng chances nun either way. Crush ko na intellectually eh."

"Massive points. Iba pag kasabay noh?"

"Yessssss."

Natahimik sila. Tuloy lang sa paghahanap ng outfit si Rosie, humiga na sa kama si Wendy at pumikit. 

Patulog na siya ng tinapik sa balikat ng bestfriend. Dumilat siya. Suminghap. 

"Went for the dress. Oks na right?" Tanong ni Rosie. Sumenyas sa suot. 

Bumangon si Wendy. Nakatitig lang kay Rosie, hindi kumukurap. "Holyshit..ang tanga ko." Sabi niya.

Tumawa si Rosie. "Yeh we established that. Sayang noh? Ohwell papel."

"Tae naman.."

"I guess that tells me ayos na itsura ko. Thanks, besfran!" Umalis na sa harap ni Wendy para umupo sa vanity at magsimula sa make-up.

Bumulagta nalang ulit si Wendy sa kama. Huminga ng malalim. 

_ Di ko na papawalan ulit. Pramis. Eto na.  _

Kinapa ang nasa bulsa. Ngumiti.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Traffic. Friday payday night-time rush hour. 

Kinakalikot lang ni Rosie ang radyo ng kotse ni Wendy. 

Sumusulyap-sulyap lang si Wendy sa kanya. 

"Matunaw ako sa tinginan mo ha." Banat ni Rosie. "Wag ganyan. I've got shit to do in this planet still."

Umiling si Wendy. "Sorry not sorry..just..you're beautiful. You really are. I regret so many things."

"Yeah you better regret."

Nag-settle si Rosie sa isang radio station na nagpapatugtog ng classic rock.

Mahinang nakikanta si Wendy sa tugtog.

_ "I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around, I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down..if you give me a chance, believe that I can change. I'll keep us together. Whatever it takes." _

"Whatever it takes huh?" Comment ni Rosie. Nakasilip sa labas ng bintana. 

Tumango si Wendy. "Yep."

"Hmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Saan ka magtatago?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy pagkasara nito ng pinto ng kotse. 

"Ha?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Saan ka kako magtatago?"

"Bakit ako magtatago?"

"Parang tanga naman yung kasama ko bestfriend ko sa eyeball."

Tumawa si Wendy. Malakas. Tawang pang-asar. "Eyeball amputa talaga!" Sabi niya.

Sinapak siya ni Rosie sa braso. "Tangina naman, Wendy!" Reklamo nito. "Parang gago eh. Umayos ka!"

"Kabadong-kabado ka ba?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Slight."

"Takteng yan."

Nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa elevator. 

"Saan ka daw ba kikitain nung textmate mo?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Sa Jollibee." Sagot ni Rosie.

Natawa nanaman si Wendy. Pikon siyang tinulak ni Rosie papasok sa elevator na dumating. Tumalbog tuloy siya sa loob. "Aray ha! Bawal tumawa?"

"Bawal! Taeng to. At least may prospect ako! Ikaw ba?" Sabi ni Rosie. "Hanggang dito ba naman one up kita?"

Napahawak sa dibdib si Wendy. Kunyari offended. "Oof. Aray naman! Low blow yun ha!"

"Tangina mo. Anong klaseng bestfriend ka? Di man lang sumupport."

"Kasama mo ako ngayon? Di pa ba support to?"

"Wushoo. For all I know eh sina-sabotage mo lang ang lahat."

"Why would I sabotage this exactly?" Tanong ni Wendy. Hinarangan ang bumukas na pintuan ng elevator para paunahing lumabas si Rosie. 

"Malay ko sayo. We both know you want another shot." Sagot ni Rosie.

"I mean..yeah..but..ayaw mo na eh. Di ko ipipilit."

"So kuntento ka na talagang bestfriends only?"

Matagal bago sumagot si Wendy. Malapit na sila sa Jollibee ng ginawa. 

"Nah..I still wanna make it right." Sabi niya.

"Hmm.."

Ngumiti si Wendy. Pinagbuksan ng pinto sa fast food joint si Rosie. "Kaso nga ayaw mo na. Sooo..I'm making do."

"Who said ayaw ko na?" Sabi ni Rosie. Lumingap para makahanap ng libreng table tapos dumiretso dun ng makakita.

Naghila ng upuan si Wendy para kay Rosie. "Well..implied naman." Sabi niya habang umuupo ang kasama. 

"Implied is different from an outright no." Banat ni Rosie.

"Still implied."

"What if I tell you..that at this point..I want you to ask properly?"

Tumitig si Wendy kay Rosie. "Then I will..ask properly."

"Okay. Ask properly then."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay." Tumayo si Wendy tapos dumukot sa bulsa para sa wallet. "Two piece chicken with rice, extra rice, extra gravy?" Tanong niya kay Rosie.

Nakangiting tumango ang kausap. "Yep. Toss in some large fries."

"Oks. Saglit lang."

"Thanks, Theungwan."

"Anything for you, Rothie."

"Mhmmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Eto na." Sabi ni Rosie. Hawak ang cellphone. "Tetext ko ng andito na ako."

Uminom ng coke si Wendy. Sumenyas ng go ahead. "Be specific. Tell em where you are tsaka anong suot mo kasi baka malabo mata ng ka-eyeball mo." Asar niya.

"Pakyu. Pero point. They did mention that."

Nag-text na si Rosie sa kikitain. Ibinaba ang cellphone sa lamesa face-up habang naghihintay ng reply. "Get the fuck out." Utos niya kay Wendy.

"Tanginang to? Di pa ako tapos sa fries ko eh." Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Lumipat ka na lang ng table. Baka nakita na ako nun tas di lang makalapit kasi nandito ka din."

"Putek yang ang arte naman." Biro ni Wendy. "Di pa nga nagrereply eh." Tumayo na tapos kinuha ang tray ng pagkain. Lumipat sa isang lamesa sa bandang kanan ni Rosie. 

Dumukot siya sa bulsa para sa cellphone ng makaupo.

Nag-text.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Umilaw ang cellphone ni Rosie. Pigil-tili siya. 

"Psst!" Tawag niya sa nasa kabilang lamesa at tahimik na kumakain ng french fries. "Theungwan!" 

"Ano?" Sagot nito.

"Nag-reply na. Andito na daw!"

"Tapos?"

"Tangina erp. Yoko na. I changed my mind. Alis na tayo."

"Para kang tanga."

"Ehhhhhhh!"

"No backsies, Rothie. Goodluck."

"Shit." Bumalik si Rosie sa cellphone niya. Nagpadala ng text na nagsasabi kung nasaang lamesa siya. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Niligpit ni Wendy ang pinagkainan. Bumuntong-hininga. 

Nag-text ulit.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"SHET!" Sigaw ni Rosie. 

Nagpigil ng tawa si Wendy. 

"Theungwan!" 

"Ano?" Sagot niya.

"Tulungan mo akong hanapin yung naka-black na sweatshirt na may long sleeve polo na kulay blue sa ilalim tapos naka-slacks with white sneakers." Litanya ni Rosie.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Dali na mehn!" Nagsimula ng lumingap si Rosie sa paligid. 

Pinanuod lang siya ni Wendy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes. Wala. Twenty minutes. Wala padin. 

Unti-unti ng nabubura ang anticipation ni Rosie. Sinilip niya ang text na dumating. 

_ "Andito lang ako." _

"Potek ng osige andito lang daw." Reklamo ni Rosie. "Wala naman letse." Humarap kay Wendy na may ibinulsa. "Naghahanap ka ba?!"

"Ng ano?" Sagot ni Wendy. "Sa ka-eyeball mo yeh..ng ipapalit sayo? Nah."

"Lul. Not the time for that, Wan. Keep looking."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Sure, Rosie." Sabi niya. "I will." Inayos ang sleeve ng suot na polo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumayo si Rosie pagpatak ng thirty minute mark sa paghahanap. Nakasimangot.

Tumayo nadin si Wendy. "Trip mo?" Tanong niya.

"Yoko na. Na-badtrip na ako. Tara na lang tumambay sa overlook para productive yung gabi kahit papano." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Luh? Give up agad?" 

"Kainis kaya. Papa-set up ng ganito tapos papahirapan ako sa paghahanap? Wag na oi."

"Sabagay..sayang tho. Chef pa naman. Baka if you stick around lumapit na tapos mag-offer na ipagluto ka." Biro ni Wendy.

"Haynako. Ipagluto niya sarili niya. Yoko na. Insta-block." Dumukot sa bulsa si Rosie para sa cellphone. Pinakita pa kay Wendy na binlock na nga ang tinutukoy.

Tumango lang si Wendy. "Your call." Comment niya.

"Sampalin ko talaga JenLisa. Sila nagsimula nito in the first place eh." 

"Mhmm. Tara na." Aya ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Binuksan ni Rosie ang radyo ng kotse. Nagsimula nanaman sa usual trip na hanap ng matinong station.

Pinapainit lang nila ang makina. 

Tumatapik-tapik si Wendy sa steering wheel habang naghihintay. Nag-ehem siya.

"Oh?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"May itatanong ako sayo." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Hmm?"

"What you said earlier."

"Alin dun?"

Nag-shift ng gear si Wendy pa-reverse. Nagsimula ng umalis ng parking. Nagsalita nalang ulit ng nasa kalsada na sila. "If I asked you right." Sabi niya.

Binaba ni Rosie ang bintana dahil sakto na ang hangin bilang medyo maluwag ang kalsada at maayos ang takbo nilang dalawa. "What about it?" Tanong niya.

"Sigurado ka talaga dun?" Sagot ni Wendy.

Huminga ng malalim si Rosie. Tumango sa napiling station (Jazz), tapos umayos ng upo. "I am."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm.."

Tuloy lang sila sa biyahe. Fork na ng magsalita ulit si Wendy. "Yung textmate mo. Talagang insta-block na?"

"Yeh mehn."

"Bakit? Kala ko ba crush mo?"

"Ang arte eh. Kahit crush ko siya di ko siya hahabulin. May pride ako noh."

"Makes sense. Bakit mo crush?"

"Parang ewan naman yung tanong?"

"Sagutin mo nalang."

"Ewan."

"Di naman pwedeng ewan yun." Nag-park na si Wendy sa overlook. Pinatay ang makina, tinanggal ang seatbelt tapos humarap kay Rosie. "Dali na. Bakit mo crush?" Yakag niya.

"Ewan nga!" Sagot ni Rosie. "Weird kasi."

"So? Talked about weirder things."

"Sure ka na kaya mo madinig why I like someone that's not you?" Banat ni Rosie. Nagtanggal nadin ng seatbelt para maharap ng maayos ang kausap na nagkibit-balikat.

"I'll manage." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Bahala ka."

"So ano nga?"

"Weird..kaso parang familiar."

"Ha?"

"Ewan. Familiar siya. Pero parang hindi at the same time. Familiar na may bago. Parang yung pasta na ni-recommend niya sakin nung nagpunta kami ng JenLisa sa restaurant." Paliwanag ni Rosie.

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Good way or bad way?" Tanong niya.

"Good way..ewan."

"Okay."

Natahimik sila. Binuksan ni Wendy ang pintuan niya. 

"Kinda wished it was you actually.." Bulong ni Rosie. 

Ngumiti si Wendy. "You did huh?" Sagot niya. Sinara ulit ang pinto. 

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Yeh. Friday Honesty Hour amirite?" Biro niya.

"I guess."

"Basta yun..I..wished they were you. I really did. Kasi kahit ang ewan ng lahat ng nangyari satin..I really would much rather upgrade with my bestfriend than anyone else."

"Yeah..I..me too, Rosie. Alam mo naman na I'd jump at that chance to do better if you let me."

"Mhmm..ask properly."

Tahimik lang na bumaba ng kotse si Wendy. Pinagbuksan ulit ng pinto si Rosie tapos tinulungan nadin na makaupo sa hood ng sasakyan bago nagpunta sa trunk para kunin ang mga pinamiling snacks at inumin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Not gonna lie.." Sabi ni Wendy. "Ayos na siguro yung di mo nakita yung ka-eyeball mo."

"Ket naman?" Tanong ni Rosie. Nilagay sa basurahan nila yung packet ng naubos na Piattos. 

"Don't have to fight anyone for your hand." 

"Corny mo."

"Just saying."

"Mhmm. Fucking..ask..properly."

Tumawa lang si Wendy. "Oo na nga. I will."

"Sure, Theungwan."

Tahimik nilang inubos ang mga beer. 

"Psst. Rothie." Tawag ni Wendy.

"Ano?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Anong oras na?"

Tumingin sa wristwatch niya si Rosie. "1130. Bakit?"

"Still a Friday?"

"Yeh mehn. Duh."

Tumango si Wendy. Inabutan ng isa pang can ng beer si Rosie tapos sumenyas na sabay sila ulit uminom. 

Taka namang sumunod si Rosie. "Problema mo?" Tanong niya.

"Wala." Sagot ni Wendy. "May request ako."

"Oh?"

"Unblock mo yung textmate mo."

"Lul? Yoko nga. Tropa mo din ba yun kaya GG ka?"

"You could say that. Dali na unblock mo."

"Pota sabi ko na eh. No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Rosie."

"Ano?"

"Anong oras na?"

"1145. Bakit ba tanong ka ng tanong?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakahiga na sila pareho. Nagpapawala ng buzz. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "Rosie." Tawag niya sa kasama.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Rosie. Nakapikit. 

"Yung textmate mo."

Dumilat si Rosie. Pinalo sa balikat si Wendy. "Ang kulet mo putangina. Di ko nga ia-unblock!"

Tumawa lang si Wendy. Bumangon tapos tumayo sa harap ng sasakyan. Hinatak si Rosie para maupo ito at makita siya. "Di ko papa-unblock." Sabi niya. "May tanong lang ako."

"Ano nanaman yan?!"

"Ano kamo yung suot nung textmate mo?"

Nag-eyeroll si Rosie. "Black daw na sweatshirt na may longsleeves na blue sa ilalim tapos slacks tsaka white..white..na..sneakers."

Tinitigan ni Rosie si Wendy na nagtaas lang kilay sa kanya.

"Oks. Thanks for answering the question." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Holy..shit.." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Problema mo?" Natatawang tanong ni Wendy.

Sumenyas si Rosie kay Wendy. "Black na sweatshirt na may longsleeves na blue sa ilalim tapos slacks tsaka white na sneakers." Ulit niya. Nakakunot na ang noo. Alam na essentially, dinescribe niya lang ang suot ng kasama niya.

"Mhmm." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Holy..shit.."

Tinapik lang ni Wendy sa kamay si Rosie. Lumuhod sa harap niya tapos hinalikan siya sa tuhod. "Hi." Mahinang bati.

"Chef..yung textmate ko.." Bulong ni Rosie.

"Yup."

"Familiar..pero..parang may iba.."

"Mhmm..keep going."

"Yung..pasta.."

"Okay.."

"You..dalawa..yung cellphone mo.."

"Yeh mehn. 3310 yung isa."

"Sabay sa brainwaves ko yun..scarily so.."

"Really? Ayos."

"Fucking..crush ko.."

"Yun oh."

"I..wanted them to be you."

Tumayo si Wendy. Ngumiti lang kay Rosie tapos hinalikan siya sa noo. "I'd say it's a prank but.." Sabi niya.

"Theungwan?"

"Hmm?"

"Ikaw ba yung textmate ko?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Where do all the signs point to?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Yes?"

"Well then yeh. Ako yung chef na textmate mo." Dahan-dahan na yumakap si Wendy kay Rosie. 

"Putangina mo." Sabi ni Rosie. Yumakap nadin. 

"Yeh..I guess so. Pero ayos naman the outcome diba?" Biro ni Wendy.

"Gago ka..ohshit..wow. The dedication. An 8 month long prank. You son of a bitch."

"Not a prank, Rosie. I just wanted to see if who I am now..can keep with you without you knowing it was me."

"Why?"

"Kasi pag alam mong ako yun..you'll end up unconsciously adjusting yourself. The way it happened..there's no pretence."

"All natural amputik."

"Tubig lang?"

"Lul..pota."

"Nalibre ka naman sa Jollibee kahit di ka sinipot nung textmate mo. Oks na."

"I'm annoyed."

"Are you really?" Kumalas sa yakap si Wendy para matingnan ng diretso sa mata si Rosie. 

"No..no I'm not.." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Sure?"

"That was a lie. I'm annoyed. Pero slight lang."

"Cool. May tanong ako."

"Ano?"

"What did you say when you first got that text asking if you can meet up?"

"Alin dun?"

"Think."

Nag-isip nga si Rosie. "Can't recall." 

Tumango si Wendy. "Kamo..di ka game magpaligaw pag nag-request." Sabi niya.

"Ahhh.."

"Still the case?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Matagal na nakatingin sa kanya si Rosie bago sumagot. "Ask properly." 

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Okay.." Lumuhod ulit sa harap ni Rosie tapos naglabas ng kahon sa bulsa. Binuksan para ipakita ang laman. 

"Pwede bang manligaw hanggang maging legit na engagement ring yung singsing na to?" Tanong niya. 

Umiyak si Rosie. Hinataw ng basket na may snacks sa ulo si Wendy. 

"Aray pota?!" Reklamo ni Wendy. Napatayo sa sakit, hinihimas ang ulo. 

Hinatak siya ni Rosie para mayakap. "Hala ang cheesy niya!" Sabi nito na humihikbi.

"So kailangang paluin sa ulo?!" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ang dami mong kailangan bawiin sakin tangina ka." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Willing na willing na po. Legit na. Wala ng bitawan. Hanggang forever na sasabayan."

"Siguraduhin."

"Yes po pramis." Kumalas sa yakap si Wendy, humakbang patalikod, sumaludo.

Ngumiti nalang si Rosie. Pinunasan ang luha. "Putek. Textmate. Tanginang yan. 90s galawan." 

"Gumana naman diba?" Sabi ni Wendy. Yumakap na ulit. "Diba?"

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Throwback na din lang. Uso textmates nung nagkakilala tayo diba?"

"Layo ng reach maikatwiran lang."

"So ano nga?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Papaligaw ka sa textmate mo? Maayos naman itsura nung naka-eyeball mo diba?"

"Kamukha nung bestfriend kong saksakan ng cheesy tapos tanga pero ang daming alam."

"Mahal mo?" Mahinang tanong ni Wendy. "Yung bestfriend mo I mean."

"Yeh..in a lot of ways."

"Nice."

"Ayusin mo na, Theungwan. Wala ng balikan pag nagpaka-bobo ka pa ulit." Banta ni Rosie.

Tumango-tango si Wendy. Hinalikan sa balikat si Rosie. "Yes po opo."

"Papahirapan kita sa panliligaw mo."

"Keri lang."

"Sabi mo yan ha."

"Yeh."

"Fine. Sige. Bahala ka manligaw panindigan mo yan." Sabi ni Rosie.

Nag-fist pump si Wendy. "Yun oh! Salamat besfran!"

"Oks. Sige. Tsaka ka na magpasalamat pag sinagot na kita. Putanginang to. Throwback pala ha."


	40. THIRTY-NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 39.
> 
> The Trials of Theungwan have begun. Gaano katagal kaya siya maghihirap? 
> 
> A bit short but I hope you still enjoy this, guys! I'll drop 40 pag naisulat ko na. Salamat sa pagbabasa!

"Ang sakin lang naman..wala kayong fireplace. Para saan tong kahoy na sinisibak ko?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie. 

Uminom lang ng orange juice na hawak si Rosie. Sumenyas kay Wendy na ituloy nito ang ginagawa. "Ewan ko sayo. Ganyan mangligaw mga tao dati diba?" Sagot niya. "Throwback, erp. Also, may fireplace sa resthouse nila Mommy dun ang punta niyan."

"Luh?"

"Magtrabaho ka nalang diyan. Daming ebas."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Seryoso ba yun?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie.

"Yeh mehn. Kailangan punuin ulit yung swimming pool sa resthouse nila Mommy." Sagot ni Rosie. Hinahanap sa radyo ang station na nagpapatugtog ng Kpop.

Nag-shift ng gear si Wendy. "So dun ang punta natin today?" 

"Yep."

"Para panuorin..na mapuno yung swimming pool tsaka para dalhin yung mga kahoy?"

"Kahoy yes, pool not really."

"Okay?"

"Punta tayo dun kasi ikaw din yung magi-igib ng tubig na ilalagay sa swimming pool."

"Putangina??"

"Mhmm. Diba nangliligaw ka?"

"Yeh pero..what the fuck?"

"Are you somehow regretting that request?"

"Rothie I swear to god.."

"Kaya mo yun. I'll give you ten buckets to start with."

"Lord..send help.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Buhay ka pa ba?" Tanong ng mahina na sumipa sa legs ng nakabulagta sa tabi ng pool na si Wendy.

Dumilat siya. Si Tita Taeyeon pala. Bumangon siya tapos tinanguan. "Yes po. Buhay pa naman..pero not gonna lie..baka sumakabilang-buhay na." Sagot niya.

Tinabihan siya ng upo ni Tita Taeyeon. "Mukha namang may na-accomplish ka kahit papano." Sabi nito. Sumenyas sa pool na may tubig na. "Lubog na kalahati ng paa nung lulusong."

Nagpunas ng tumatagaktak na pawis si Wendy. "Rosie gave me an extra five buckets."

"Matulungin talaga yung anak kong yun. Parang yung Mommy niya."

"Yeh."

"Nag-lunch ka na ba?" Tanong ni Tita Taeyeon.

"Di pa." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Tara na. Kumain ka na muna."

"Papayag naman ba yung isa?" 

"Wala siyang palag sakin." Tinulungang makatayo ni Tita Taeyeon si Wendy. Tumawa sa lagutok ng buto nito. "Sarap." Biro niya.

"Workout." Sagot ni Wendy.

Naglakad sila papasok ng resthouse. 

"Wala yung mag-ina. Nagpunta sa palengke para mamili ng gagamitin for the week." Paliwanag ni Tita Taeyeon. "Darating yung ate ni Roseanne eh. Kasama yung pamilya as usual."

"Proper family vacation." Comment ni Wendy. Umupo na sa in-offer na seat ni Tita Taeyeon sa dining table. 

"Yep. Kasama ka." 

"Luh?"

"Gulat?" Biro ni Tita Taeyeon.

"Slight." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Bakit?"

"Di niyo alam?"

Tumawa si Tita Taeyeon. Nilapag ang hawak na isang baso ng tubig sa harap ni Wendy. Kasama ang plato ng kanin at ulam. Umupo sa harap niya. "Ayos na sakin." Sabi niya.

"Why?"

"Naghahanap ka ba ng resistance?"

"Medyo."

"Hindi ako yung isa pang nanay ni Pathta."

"I suppose.."

"Kita ko naman na legit kang nagtrabaho na gawin yung sabi mong gagawin mo kaya mo hiniwalayan yung anak ko."

"Still.."

"Nagsisi ka naman diba?" Tanong ni Tita Taeyeon. "Inaayos mo diba? Why else would you be doing all this?"

"Hmm.."

Tahimik silang kumain. 

"Alam ng magulang mo ginagawa mo?" Tanong ni Tita Taeyeon.

"Yes po. Said something about how I deserve it and then said Rosie was smart to make it hard for me this time."

"Figures."

"Hmm.."

"Hanggang kelan mo planong sakyan yung trip ng anak ko?"

"Hanggang ibigay niya sakin ang matamis niyang oo."

"Paano kung hindi ibigay yung oo? Tatanggapin mo?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "Tatanggapin ko kasi yun ang gusto niya."

"Good enough answer for me. Bilisan mo kain. Pag dumating yung dalawa tapos nakita kang nagpapahinga pareho tayong mabe-bembang."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Wendy." Tawag ni Tita Tiffany.

Pinunas ni Wendy ang mga kamay sa apron na suot. Naghuhugas kasi siya ng pinggan na pinagkainan ng hapunan, pati na ang lahat ng pinaglutuan (siya yung gumamit). "Yes po?" Sagot niya.

"Lika sa labas." Aya ni Tita Tiffany. "Don't let Rosie see you." 

Lumingon si Wendy sa bandang living room kung saan nakikipaglaro ng Playstation si Rosie kay Yeri. Tumango ng masigurado na hindi nakatingin tapos sumama kay Tita Tiffany.

Sinenyasan siya nito na umupo sa tabi. Sumunod siya.

Tumitig lang sila sa nasa harapan na swimming pool with matching ¼ water level. 

"Anong trip ni Pathta?" Tanong ni Tita Tiffany.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Nangliligaw po ako." Sagot niya. 

"Bakit ka nagiigib ng tubig para sa pool namin eh may automatic naman yang tagapuno?"

"Throwback ligaw daw po kasi."

"Hmm..bakit throwback?"

Pinaliwanag ni Wendy kung bakit. 

Tumawa si Tita Tiffany pagkatapos ng kwento. "Ayos naman pala." 

Kamot-batok lang si Wendy. "Yeh..ayun.."

"Sakay ka lang?"

"Worth it naman."

"Well okay." Tumayo na si Tita Tiffany. Tinapik sa balikat si Wendy. "You know how there's a balcony in Rosie's bedroom sa family home?" Sabi nito.

"Uhh..yes?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Pay attention. Rosie's staying with us again starting next week kasi tapos na yung lease ng condo niya." Kwento ni Tita Tiffany.

"Uhhmm..what?"

"Kala ko ba di ka na tanga?"

"Luh?"

"Ulitin mo yung sinabi ko." Utos ni Tita Tiffany.

"Uhh..Rosie's staying with you again starting next week kasi tapos na yung lease ng condo niya." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ano yung meron yung bedroom ni Pathta sa family home?"

"A balcony?"

Tumango si Tita Tiffany. "Think about it. Don't be dumb. Di ka sasagutin ng anak ko if you don't figure out the hint I just gave you."

"Why would you give me a hint?" Gulat na tanong ni Wendy. 

"Kasi alam kong you already swayed the other parent. Corny naman kung di ako kasali diba? Di naman to teleserye, fanfiction to." 

"Okay?"

"Mag-isip ka na diyan dami pang ebas. Wag na tanga ulit ha?" Naka-eyesmile na sabi ni Tita Tiffany. Umalis na din. 

Naiwan si Wendy na nakatingala sa ceiling. "Rosie is staying at her parent's place..where her bedroom has a balcony. The fuck does that even mea--OH. OHSHIT. OKAY." Tumayo siya. Tinapik ang noo. "OKAY."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Goods ka pa ba?" Pabulong na tanong ni ate Seulgi kay Wendy. Sumenyas na wag sila magpahalata sa kasama nilang magkapatid na nagkukwentuhan ng sarili.

Hinalo ni Wendy ang hawak na baso ng alak. Tumango. "Goods pa naman." Sagot niya.

"Di sa inom mehn. Sa ligaw mo. Goods ka pa ba?" 

"Ahh. Goods pa naman din."

"Sure ka? Malala yata based sa nakwento sakin nung ate na kinukuwento sa kanya ni Rosie."

Natawa si Wendy. "Yeh slight. Pero keri lang. I deserve it. Kailangang trabahuhin."

Tumango si ate Seulgi. "Nung nililigawan ko yung ate." Sabi niya.

"Oh?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Throwback."

"Ha?"

"Sulat, erp. Lapag mo sa papel yung mga nasa isip mo. Swak na sunog-sunugin mo yung gilid ng papel para estetik ganern." 

"Bakit niyo ako binibigyan ng tips?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Nagbigay din yung iba sayo ng tip? Nice." Kibit-balikat nalang si ate Seulgi. "Ewan ko sa iba kung bakit sila ganun. Ako eh tumutulong lang kasi nafu-frustrate na din si Hyun sa inyong dalawa ni Rosie. Ayoko lang ma-stress yung asawa ko dahil sa lovelife ng kapatid niya." Paliwanag nito.

"Huh..okay?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Word on the street is sasagutin ka naman talaga nung nililigawan mo. Trip ka lang pahirapan."

"That's good to know.." Uminom si Wendy ng alak. 

Kinlink lang ni ate Seulgi ang sarili nitong baso sa baso ni Wendy. "Mhmm..so ang gawin mo eh sakyan mo nalang din. Di na masama diba?" 

"Yeh I guess."

"Yun oh. Goodluck, erp!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy Wendy." Tawag ni ate Irene.

Naghuhugas si Wendy mga pinag-gamitan sa inuman. "Yeh?" Sagot niya.

"Lika dito dali." Aya ni ate Irene.

Nagpagpag si Wendy ng kamay. Lumapit.

"Throwback ligaw?" Tanong ni ate Irene.

"Yeh..bakit?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"May suki ako sa Dangwa." 

"Okay?"

"Well technically..suki yun ni Slug. Pero oks na din lang. Maganda yung arrangements."

"Okay?"

Nag-abot ng papel na may sulat ng phone number si ate Irene kay Wendy. "Nagde-deliver din sila."

"Mhmm." Tumango-tango si Wendy.

"Gets?"

"Yeh."

"Wag na tanga ulit ha?"

"Yeh."

"Good. Tulog na. Legit maaga ka pa bukas kasi di ka pa tapos magpuno ng pool."

"Luh tangina?"

"Yeh bruh. Kala mo ba tapos ka na?"

"Mej."

"Punuin mo daw sabi ni Pathta. Pakibilis sabi ko. Kasi trip na ni Yerms lumangoy."

"Putik yan..what?! That's gonna take me a week with fifteen buckets!"

"I'll tell Rosie to give you an extra five buckets bukas. Goodnight, Seungwan!" Kumaway lang si ate Irene kay Wendy tapos umalis nadin.

"Putakteng yan, Roseanne." Sabi ni Wendy. "Kung hindi lang kita mahal na mahal."


	41. FORTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40.
> 
> Take two.
> 
> Enjoy reading ebribadi! :D

_ "Bakit ba ang init ng ulo mo sakin?"  _ Tanong ng kausap ni Wendy sa skype. 

"Kasi dinate mo yung bestfriend ko. Wala kang kwentang tao." Sagot ni Wendy.

_ "Tsong? That shit lasted for two months tsaka alam mo namang wala ng problema. Ayos ka lang ba sa utak?" _

"Ewan ko sayo. Dalawang buwan pa din yun and you never decided na maglapag ng kwento. Tangina mo. I ended up marinating in pain for all of last year, you son of a bitch."

Tumawa lang si Jisoo.  _ "Di ka naman kasi nagtanong."  _ Banat niya.

"Putangina mo talaga."

_ "Bakit di ka nagagalit kay Roseanne? Di rin naman niya sinabi sayo yung ganap ah!" _

"Di ko kayang magalit dun."

_ "Letse talaga kayong mag-bestfriend. Mga pabigat sa buhay ko amputa. Di makuhang magalit sa isa't-isa, hindi rin makapag-usap ng matino, tapos sakin binubunton yung badtrip." _

"Ganun talaga."

_ "Bakit mo ako tinawagan?" _

"May ipapagawa ako sayo."

_ "Yan tayo eh. Uunahan ako ng galit tapos manghihingi ng pabor? Kapal ng mukha. Meant to be nga kayo nung isa. Ganyang-ganyan din yun eh." _

"Tangina mo, Soo. Game na."

_ "Anong ipapalit mo?" _

"Sagot ko lahat ng magagastos mo basta itago mo yung resibo."

Kunyari nag-isip si Jisoo. Tumango.  _ "Fair enough. Ano ba yan?" _

"Ganto, erp.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"As usual, tumutulay nanaman ako kasi napakabait kong tao. Pakshit kayo ni Wendy, mga abusado." Bungad ng tumambad kay Rosie pagbukas niya ng front door ng bahay ng parents niya.

"Dafuck?" Sabi ni Rosie.

Nag-abot si Jisoo ng isang plastic bag kay Rosie. May laman na ilang tupperware. 

"Dafuck?" Ulit ni Rosie.

"Mehn kunin mo na yung plastic dali na! Mabigat!" Pinilit ni Jisoo sa kamay ni Rosie ang tinutukoy. 

"Bakit ka nandito?"

"Special delivery yang pagkain galing kay Wendy. Pinabili sakin sa usuals mo dun sa NY tapos pinadala sakin dito kasi mapapanis pag pina-courier."

"Luh ang gastos. Sa ticket palang."

"Yeh ang gastos talaga. Pero di na natin problema yun kasi siya naman ang magbabayad."

"Fucking Seungwan.." Bulong ni Rosie.

Nagkibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Limang oras lang pagitan ng flight ko kelangan ko na bumiyahe pabalik sa airport." 

"Luh. Pasok ka muna sa loob para tumambay. Tubig you want?" Offer ni Rosie.

Sumenyas lang si Jisoo ng hindi. "Oks na ako tsong. Bounce na. Ingat ka ha!" Tumalikod na tapos naglakad palayo. 

Naiwan si Rosie sa front porch ng bahay. Nakasilip sa plastic bag na bigay ni Jisoo

"Oo nga pala." Sabi ni Jisoo na biglang sumulpot sa harap niya.

Tumalon si Rosie sa gulat. Sinapak sa balikat si Jisoo. "Putangina mo!" Reklamo niya.

Tumawa lang si Jisoo. Naglabas ng isang giant bouquet ng bulaklak mula sa likuran. "Galing din kay Wendy yan. Fresh from Dangwa."

Tinanggap ni Rosie. "Salamat?"

"Para saan? Sa pagde-deliver? Yeh you better thank me, bitch. Ano kaya mangyayari sa inyo nung isa kung wala akong dakilang tulay?"

"Taena. Sayang ka din eh. Maghanap ka ng jowang hindi ako na pupwede mo i-spoil."

"Wushoo. Yoko. Wala na akong paniwala sa ganyan. Lam mo kung bakit?"

"Bakit?"

"Kasi nung sumubok tayo eh wala akong naramdaman."

"Samedt."

"Bye."

"Ang straightforward naman nun."

"Paano ka ba mag-bye? Madami pang ebas in between? Kaya di tayo pwede eh. Maarte ka."

"Lul. Di tayo pwede kasi putangina ka."

"Well yeah. That too. Oks na din lang. Putangina ka din eh."

"Sige na nga, Soo! Sana di ka umabot sa return flight mo." Paalam ni Rosie.

"Yeh yeh ewan ko sayo." Lumakad na ulit si Jisoo paalis. Huminto sa harap ng kotse tapos sumigaw kay Rosie na papasok na ng bahay. "Parang-awa, Roseanne! Sana maayos na kayo ni Wendy pagkatapos ng lahat ng to!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. Chineck kung nakatono ng maayos ang hawak na gitara, inayos ang buhok, pinagpag ang damit. 

Nagpadala ng text gamit ang number na in-unblock na ni Rosie pagkatapos ng isang matinding tickle fight.

Sandali lang siyang naghintay. Nadinig na bumukas ang pintuan ng balcony na tinitingala niya tapos nakitang lumabas si Rosie at dumungaw. 

"Anong trip mo?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Ngumiti si Wendy. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks!" Ma-dramang sabi niya.

"Eew." 

Tumawa si Wendy. Nag-strum ng chord sa gitara. "Narito po ako para mang-harana, aking irog." Announcement niya.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Rosie. "Buhusan ka ng tubig ni Mommy Tiffany, istorbo ka sa payapang gabi." 

"I feel like oks lang."

"Mhmm. Sure ka na diyan?"

Tumango si Wendy. "Yep. Kiligin ka naman, binibini."

"Lul."

"Yieeeee!"

"Pakyu, Wan. Tumugtog ka nalang, inaantok na ako."

Nag-peace sign si Wendy sa kausap. Nagsimula na ngang tumugtog. 

Ninamnam ang ngiti na unti-unting lumalabas sa labi ng hinaharana habang tumatakbo ang kanta. 

_ "Don't you see me I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you. And don't you need me I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you. On this night, and in this light, I think I'm falling. I'm falling for you. And maybe you, change your mind." _

Nag-bow pa siya ng matapos. Nakangiting nag-angat ng tingin kay Rosie. 

Slow-clap ang sinagot sa kanya. "Ganda the song choice." Pabirong comment.

"Keri na diba?"

"Yep."

"Ayos. I take requests too kung meron ka."

"Naging jukebox."

"Anything you want me to be.."

"Landeh. Umuwi ka na. Goodnight, Theungwan! Salamat sa harana!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Nagsa-shabu ka ba?!" Sigaw ni Mommy Seohyun kay Wendy pagkadating niya sa bahay. 

Taka siyang tumitig. "Ha?" Sagot niya.

Sinampal siya ni Mommy Yoona. "Seungwan..anak..anong nangyayari sayo? Huhu..anak.." Sabi nito.

"Are you guys okay?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"We found lighters and some burned up paper and foil sa trash bin ng kwarto mo." Balita ni Mommy Seohyun. "You have two seconds to fess up or isusumbong ka namin kay Rosie na nag-aadik ka."

"Luh?" Sabi ni Wendy. Tumawa na ng tumawa. 

"This is a serious matter, Seungwan!"

"Adik na nga yata talaga! Huhu anak! Saan kami nagkamali?!" Sigaw ni Mommy Yoona. 

"Deh. Ohmygod..moms..teka lang!" Tawang-tawa padin si Wendy. Naka-bend over na, hawak ang tiyan. "Wait lang..wait lang..I can explain."

"Hurry up. I've got a rehab center and the cops on speed dial." Banta ni Mommy Seohyun.

"I was trying to write letters to Rosie." Paliwanag ni Wendy. "Yung aesthetic na sunog-sunog yung gilid ng stationery ganun..kaso it wasn't working so I scrapped everything."

"What's with the foil then?"

"Baka kako mas cool tignan pag may silver."

"So di ka adik?" Tanong ni Mommy Yoona.

"Sa nililigawan ko oo. Sa drugs? Nah mehn. I'm stupid but not that stupid." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ay ayan na nga at cheesy padin pala." Umiiling at nakahawak sa noo na sabi ni Mommy Seohyun. 

"Throwback ligaw yung ganun diba?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Diba ganun gawa nung panahon niyo?"

"HOW OLD DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" Reklamo ng mga nanay niya.

Tumakbo nalang si Wendy papunta sa kwarto niya. Nagmamadaling nagkulong bago pa maabot ng palo nung walis tambo na hinablot ng Mommy Yoona niya. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Dalagang Pilipina?" Sabi ni Joy kay Rosie. 

Nakatambay sila sa isang bar na nadaanan pagkatapos lumabas for dinner. Nagsasalo ng isang bote ng soju. 

"Pag ganun ang trip Dalagang Pilipina agad?" Sagot ni Rosie. Nagbuhos ng shot para sa kainuman. 

"Di rin uubra sayo I guess. Haliparot ka eh. Di ka na dalaga."

"Bastos."

"Hindi ba?"

"Gagang to. Mas haliparot ka kesa sakin noh."

"Sa tru lang."

Tuloy sila sa inom. 

"So pinapahirapan mo lang yung isa?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Yep." Sagot ni Rosie. Nagtaas ng kamay para umorder ng isa pang bote ng alak. 

"Bakit?"

"Ewan na din eh. Nakakatawa kasi masyado siyang GG pweds naman humindi."

"Parang tanga."

"Ays na yun. Para naman hindi rin ako magmukhang easy to get just coz BFF ko siya. Walang free pass, sinaktan padin niya ako noh. Maghirap siya ngayon."

"Kung sabagay."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE YEAR LATER**

_ "Ilang awit pa ba ang aawitin? Oh giliw koooo!"  _ Kanta ni Wendy. 

GG sa pag-gitara, feel na feel ang pangha-harana sa nanunuod sa kanya mula sa balcony na si Rosie.

"MAGPATULOG KA PARANG AWA NAMAN!" Sigaw ni Tita Tiffany mula sa kabilang bintana. "LINGGO-LINGGO MO TALAGANG GAGAWIN YAN?!"

Humagalpak sa tawa si Rosie. "Ubos na immunity mo!" Asar niya kay Wendy.

Mabilis naman na tumigil sa pagtugtog si Wendy. Kamot-batok. "Shet. Uhh..SORRY PO, TITA!" Sabi niya.

Nakasimangot na sinara ni Tita Tiffany ang bintana. 

"Umuwi ka na, Theungwan." Sabi ni Rosie. "Labas nalang tayo bukas."

"Talaga ba?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Mhmm."

"Date?"

"Date."

"Ayos." Niligpit ni Wendy ang gitara pabalik sa case. Sinukbit sa balikat ng matapos. "Goodnight?"

"Goodnight, Theungwan."

"I love you, Rothie."

"I know. Sige na. Ingat sa pag-drive."

"Di mo ibabalik?"

Tumawa lang si Rosie. "I love you too. Oks na?"

"Iniibig kitang tunay." 

"IPAPAKAGAT NA KITA KAY ZERO PAG HINDI KA PA UMUWI!" Banta ng lumabas na si Tita Taeyeon.

Tumakbo na si Wendy papunta sa kotse. Baka kasi totohanin nung nanay ng nililigawan ang threat. Small but terrible yung family dog eh. Masakit mangagat.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Flowers for the lady." Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy sa sinundo niya.

Tinanggap ni Rosie. "Salamat." Sagot niya. "Saan ang punta natin?"

In-offer lang ni Wendy ang arm niya para mahawakan ni Rosie. "We're dropping by the restaurant I work at." 

"After a whole year..sa wakas dadalhin mo na ako dun." Biro ni Rosie habang pinagbubuksan siya ng pintuan ng kotse ni Wendy. 

"You've already been though." Sabi ni Wendy nang makasakay nadin siya sa kotse.

"Iba padin yung ikaw nag-aya." Sagot ni Rosie.

"I suppose..seatbelt please." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss!" Masayang bati ni Waiter Johnny nang makalapit na ito sa lamesa nila nila Wendy at Rosie.

"I'm not your boss, Johnny." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Oi! Kasama mo yung multo!"

Nag-facepalm si Wendy. Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Rosie. "Multo?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Yes po!" Sabi ni Johnny. "Putlang-putla kaya yang si boss nung nakita ka niya dati nung una mong punta dito!" Kwento niya.

"Seungwan?" Natatawang sabi ni Rosie. "Explain? Talaga bang multo nickname mo sakin when technically..ikaw ang nang-multo?"

Umiling lang si Wendy. "Di ko naman kaya nickname sayo yun!" Katwiran niya. "Tong si Johnny may imbento nun eh."

"Mhmm. Sure."

"Anong order natin ngayon, Ghost Lady?" Tanong ni Johnny. 

"Stop fucking calling her that, Johnny boi! Panira ka eh!" Reklamo ni Wendy. "Aren't you going to get fired for talking to customers like that?!"

"Nanliligaw yata. Ayos tayo diyan!" Sabi ni Johnny. Hindi pinansin si Wendy, humarap kay Rosie. "Dabest yang boss ko, miss Ghost Lady! Panalo sa lahat ng aspect wala ka ng hahanapin pa! Parang yung kanta ni Daniel Padilla!"

Tumawa lang si Rosie. "Yeah I know, waiter Johnny. I know." Sagot niya.

"So anong order natin today mamser?"

Tiningnan ni Rosie ang menu. Kunyari nagbabasa habang nakikinig sa usapan ng waiter nila at ni Wendy.

"Sinong nasa loob?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Johnny.

"Si Kyungsoo boss." Sagot ni Johnny.

"Hmm..all around yun eh. Magaling pa sakin dapat siya yung head chef di ako."

"Di rin boss. Swak na daw siyang sous para sub mo. Mas madami nga naman kasi talagang trabaho head chef."

"Sabagay..anong itsura ng stock sa kusina?"

"End of shift daw eh iche-check ni Kyungsoo inventory."

"Not start of shift?"

"Di ko alam kung ginawa niya kanina nung pagdating niya."

"Hmm. Pakitanong. Kailangan may idea sa simula palang kung anong kailangan para hindi na mahirapan pag nagdatingan orders. Malay niya ubos na pala yung patatas tapos wala siyang magagamit pag may nag-order ng something with that."

"Diba customer ka dapat today?"

"Meh. Built in na isip about kusina."

Nangiti lang si Rosie. Aliw sa observation. 

Tumango si Wendy. Naglapag ng order kay Johnny. "Bigyan mo ako ng Japanese Curry tsaka yung ginagawa ni Kyungsoo na short rib patties." Humarap kay Rosie. "Got anything in mind already?" Tanong niya.

Tumango si Rosie. Binaba ang menu. "Yup. Chef's choice." Sagot niya. "Pero gusto ko yung magluluto is yung chef na nandito nung una kong punta."

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Sure ka?" 

"Yup. Surprise me, Chef Theungwan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sup." Bati ni Wendy sa nagluluto na si Kyungsoo. 

"Oi! What brings you here?" Tanong nito. 

"May ka-date yang si boss! Table five." Sabi ng kasunod ni Wendy na si Johnny. "Nag-request ng chef's choice na siya daw dapat magluto."

"May date ka?" Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Buti naman you're diving into that field again. Kala ko kusina nalang aasawahin mo eh."

Umiiling na nagsuot ng apron si Wendy. "Isa lang naman plan ko i-date habang buhay." Bulong niya.

"Anong ilalapag mo?" Tanong ni Johnny.

"Ewan. May suggestion ba kayo?" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Sino ba ka-date mo?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nagpupunas ng kamay sa isang towel na nakasabit sa balikat. 

"Bestfriend ko."

"Bestfriend mo yung multo?" Sabi ni Johnny. "Yun ba yung bestfriend mo na parati mong kinukwento na naging jowa mo kaso tanga ka kaya mo pinawalan?"

"Johnny boi..I'm gonna rat you out sa amo natin pag di ka tumigil sa kakaganyan mo."

Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa 'viewpoint' nila. Hinanap ang table na tinutukoy ni Johnny. Tumatango-tango na bumalik sa harap ni Wendy. "Tanga ka nga." Sabi niya. "Shet mehn. Mygahd. Diyosa."

"Actually." Sabi ni Wendy. "Di ko siya deserve."

"Meh. Pweds na din. So ano nga ilalapag mo?"

Nagpunta si Wendy sa kitchen counter. Kumuha ng isang kutsilyo, tapos nag-isip. "Ang hirap maghanap sa rolodex ko sa utak ng paborito niyang pagkain." Sabi niya. Nagsimulang maghiwa ng sibuyas na pinulot mula sa pile nilang nasa lamesa for easy access.

"Then why not toss in something new?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Pwede.." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Para may bago na siyang favorite." Entry ni Johnny. "Swak na since nililigawan mo siya ulit, new beginning nadin."

Tumango si Wendy. "Johnny boi..that's the first decent thing you said tonight."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I took a while." Sabi ni Wendy kay Rosie pagkabalik niya sa lamesa nila. 

Binulsa ni Rosie ang cellphone na pinaglalaruan niya ng 'Tile Fun.' "Ayos lang." Sabi niya. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Wendy. "I wasn't bored."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Found a cool game."

"Okay."

"Anong lapag mo?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Something new."

"Exciting."

"Yup."

"We going anywhere after this?" 

"Sa overlook for dessert if you feel like it."

"Neat."

"Ayos."

Dumating si Johnny. Nilapag na ang pagkain na order ni Wendy tsaka yung chef's choice para kay Rosie. Tinapik sa balikat si Wendy bago umalis.

"This better blow my mind, Theungwan." Biro ni Rosie. Tinatapik ang takip ng plate niya.

Kibit-balikat lang si Wendy. "Chef never failed."

"Mhmm. I'm your worst critic."

"Even that guy from Ratatouille was swayed by Remy."

"Ay. So ikaw yung daga?"

"Mej. Ayos yan pramis. Have I ever failed you?"

"You did when you broke up with me."

"Sa pagkain I mean..shet. I'm never gonna live that down." Umiiling na sabi ni Wendy.

Pinindot nalang ni Rosie ang kamay ni Wendy na hawak niya padin. "Ayos lang yun. Bawi na. Let's just turn it into a running joke, bestfriend style."

"Mhmm. Sure."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pho was fucking amazing." Comment ni Rosie.

"Told ya I never fail." Nakangiting sagot ni Wendy. "Ako nadin bahala sa dessert, I played with the oven while I was in the kitchen."

"Missed your baked goods."

"Did you?"

"Mhmm.."

"Was a good choice to bake then."

"Tara na?"

"Sige."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Rosie tapos sumenyas ng bill out sa nakakita sa kanyang si Johnny.

Sandali lang ay dumating na ito ulit sa lamesa nila. "May tip ka ba sakin boss?" Tanong niya.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Rosie kay Wendy. 

Tumili si Johnny nang biglang mag-agawan yung mga kausap para sa bill. 

"Ako na." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tsong. Ako na." Sagot ni Rosie.

"I asked you out. Sagot ko."

"Yeh no."

"Half and half, Rothie." Offer ni Wendy.

"Sagot ko na, Theungwan." 

"Nope. Sagot ko." Banat ni Wendy. Dumukot sa bulsa para sa wallet, naglapag ng isang libo. "Sabihin mo sa cashier na bawas sa sahod ko yung pagkain eto tip mo, Johnny boi." 

Umiling si Rosie. "Parang tanga to." Reklamo niya kay Wendy.

"Ay mayaman na ako." Sabi ni Johnny.

"Don't worry about it, Rosie. Di ako maghihirap." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Power move." Biro ni Rosie.

"Parang yung libre mo sakin ng kape sa New York dati."

"Wushoo. Wan ko sayo. Tara na."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Overlook.

Kumakain sila ng cupcakes na baon galing sa restaurant. 

"Theungwan?" Tawag ni Rosie. 

Natatawang pinunasan ni Wendy ang icing na nasa tip ng ilong ni Rosie. "Hmm?" Sagot niya.

"Isang taon ka nang nanliligaw." Sabi ni Rosie. "Almost two if you count the eight months na ka-text kita without knowing it was you."

Tumango si Wendy. Tiniklop ang wrap ng cupcake na naubos. "Yeah. Bakit?"

"Why haven't you asked yet?"

"Was waiting for you to be ready."

"Won't find out unless you ask."

"Actually." Natatawang comment ni Wendy.

Sabay silang humiga. Pinanuod lang ang langit.

"Di ka pa pagod?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Di na ako mapapagod satin." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Hmm.."

"Gusto ko yung linggo linggo kitang nahaharana..alam ko na yung pinakamabilis na way para mapuno yung pool sa resthouse ng parents mo..kaya ko ng magsibak ng mahigit sampung kahoy in one minute..memorize ko na yung art store na pinapapuntahan sakin ni Tita Taeyeon every other week..kilala na ako nung guard sa school ni Yeri.."

"Hmm.."

"Ewan..basta. Sanay na ako."

"So di ka nagtatanong kasi sanay ka na?"

"Maybe? Basta ang alam ko is oks lang sakin yung naipapakita ko kung gaano ako willing na gawin lahat makapagbawi lang."

"Eh nakabawi ka na nga. Isang taon na. What now?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "Sigurado kang ayos ka na?" Tanong niya kay Rosie.

"Seungwan..di lang naman yung lapag mo ng old school ligaw na utusan ka ng parentals ko tsaka nila ate Seulrene yung tiningnan ko..di rin yung harana and all that jazz.."

"Thank you."

"Nakita ko din how you're just..different. Ewan. Basta iba. Nakita ko how you do all that pero based sa schedule mo sa trabaho. Like you just made sure to make time for it. How you never forget to drop by my office to bring me lunch and then eat it with me everyday on top of also picking me up and then bringing me back home bago ka bumalik sa work shift mo."

"Was lucky the boss gave me proper breaktimes. Tsaka may leeway."

"See? Ewan. Tapos yung kanina sa resto. You were there as a customer pero meron ka padin advice sa ka-trabaho mo on how they can function better..like di mo naman sinabi yun to be a dick, you just said it as an advice bahala siya kung susundin niya."

"Kailangan yun para mas maayos takbo ng kusina. Makes it easier for me too if you think about it."

"I guess so..pero..ewan..basta. Iba."

"Good way or bad way?"

Humarap lang si Rosie kay Wendy. Kinalabit para tingnan din siya nito. "Good way. I see what you meant when you said you found your place."

"Great..makes me glad to hear that."

Natahimik sila. Balik sa tingin sa langit. 

Nakapikit na si Wendy preparing for a nap nang magsalita ulit si Rosie. "So bakit nga hindi ka pa nagtatanong?"

Natawa si Wendy. Dumilat. Hinila si Rosie para maakbayan ng yakap, tinapik sa balikat. "Sure ka ayaw mo pa i-stretch out yung trip mo na pahirap?"

"Pointless na, Wan.." Sagot ni Rosie.

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. "You know what I've never experienced again since we broke up?" Tanong niya.

"Ano?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"I haven't experienced having my bestfriend sleep on top of me ever again.."

Natawa si Rosie. "Oo nga naman. Miss mo na ba?" Biro niya. 

"My bestfriend used to love doing that. When she became my girlfriend..she loved it even more."

"Word on the street is that bestfriend of yours still finds it hard to sleep sometimes. Miss na din daw niya yung squishy na kama niya."

"Gotta change that."

"Yeah..about time too."

Tumango sila pareho. 

"Miss na din daw nung bestfriend-slash-girlfriend mo yung pag natatap twice ka niya tapos iba yung nangyayari." Bulong ni Rosie.

Namula si Wendy. "Shet. I forgot about that rule." 

"Meh. Oks na."

"Rosie?"

"Seungwan?"

"Can we try again? Properly this time."

Tinitigan ni Rosie si Wendy. Nakapikit lang ito. Ngumiti siya. Tinapik ng dalawang beses sa kaliwang pisngi. Dumilat tapos tumingin na sa kanya.

"Properly this time." Sabi niya.

Ngumiti lang si Wendy. Hinalikan sa tip ng ilong si Rosie. "I promise." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Okay."

"Tayo na?"

"Tayo na."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Take two."

"Take two. Final take parang-awa. Ayoko na maghiwalay."

"Di na ulit."

"Better not."

"Mhmm..you tapped twice."

"Kiss me you dumbass."

"You tapped twice."

"Kiss muna. Mamaya na yung rated R."


	42. FORTY-ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 41.
> 
> Things are moving forward. 
> 
> I hope you'd like this lapag..follow up once I have it as usual. Thanks, guys! :D

**2 YEARS LATER**

"I need some legal advice, Lawyer Rothie." Sabi ni Wendy pagkabukas ni Rosie ng pinto sa bago niyang tinutuluyan na condo. 

"What did you do?" Kabadong tanong ni Rosie. 

Hinalikan lang siya ni Wendy tapos nagpunta na sa living room kung saan ito umupo sa sofa at nagbukas ng TV. "It's not what I did..it's what I'm going to do." Sagot ni Wendy.

Lumapit si Rosie tapos tinabihan ng upo si Wendy na inakbayan siya ng yakap. "Okay? Explain."

"Ganto..the restaurant was sold by our previous employer." Kwento ni Wendy.

"Luh? Bakit daw? I liked that old boss of yours. Para siyang Santa Claus pero loud." Comment ni Rosie.

"Right? Guy's amazing..anyway..ayun nga. He said something about how he's sorry he has to sell kaso di na niya kaya on his own eh. Also, he's moving back to his home country."

"Ahhhh.."

"Mhmm..so ayun. Binenta niya. He said he won't fault any of us if we all decide to go somewhere else or whatever."

"Okay..why do you need legal advice?"

"Erp..the new owner is a massive asshole."

"Weh?"

"Yeah mahn. Di mo ba napansin how I seem to NEVER have time anymore? Fucking..switched up the shift schedules tapos overtime ng overtime without pay."

"Daaaaaamn..also, I didn't notice. Been working odd hours too." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Rosie.

"Mhmm."

"So you're what? Filing a case?"

"Ewan..kinausap namin siya kanina about what's going on. You know my co-workers..basta we just collectively decided to put in our one month notice kasi nga ang lala."

Tumango si Rosie. "One month notice. Okay. Tapos?"

"So you know how we've all been working there for YEARS now right?"

"Yeh. Backpay would be quite the amount."

Pumitik si Wendy kay Rosie. Hinawakan sa magkabilang pisngi tapos hinalikan sa labi. "Smart." Comment niya.

"Mhmm. Tuloy mo kwento."

Natawa lang si Wendy tapos sinundot sa tip ng ilong si Rosie. "Di tinanggap one month notice namin. Sabi it's either we resign on the spot or nah. Kasi daw no way is he gonna give us our backpay." 

Kumunot ang noo ni Rosie. "Well that's just bullshit." Sabi niya.

"Yeh mehn. So I need legal advice. What's it gonna take to get the guy to do things our way?"

"Dala mo contract mo?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Yep. Kaso di kaya balikan naman kami nun na contract doesn't count coz new management?"

"Didja guys sign anything new after the restaurant was sold?"

"Nope."

"Well then give me the contract, Theungwan. We're gonna make that asshole shit his pants. Baka kayanin ng simple scare tactics."

Tumitig lang si Wendy kay Rosie pagkatapos niyang ibigay ang hinihingi nito. Nakangiting pinanuod na nagbabasa. "Hey." Tawag niya.

Inayos ni Rosie ang dumulas pababa na glasses, lumingon kay Wendy. "Hmm?"

"I love you, Lawyer Rothie."

"Love you too, Chef Theungwan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anong nangyari sa 'isang taon lang naman' na peg mo?" Pabirong tanong ni Rosie sa sinundo niya sa airport. 

Inakbayan lang siya nito. Sinama na sa paglalakad papunta sa parking. "Natuwa ako masyado." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sure mehn. Good for you."

"Diba? Mas mayaman na ako sayo ngayon."

"Doubt it."

"Well..may pera anyway."

"That seems more believable."

"Kamusta kayo nung isa?" Tanong ni Jisoo pagkasakay sa kotse. Inabot ang glasses ni Rosie na hinahanap ng may-ari. 

Tinanguan lang siya ni Rosie bilang pasalamat, ni-start na ang sasakyan. "Ayos naman. Better now. Noticeable difference."

"Good. Wag niyo na ako kailanganin ulit ha!"

"Kailangan ka namin, Soo.." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Eh?"

"For small errands ganun."

"Tangina mo. Ginawa akong runner amputa."

"What else is your purpose?"

"Pakyu ka, Roseanne. This is exactly why hindi kita namiss kahit kelan."

"Weh?" Pang-asar na tanong ni Rosie.

Nagtinginan sila. Sabay na tumawa. "Lul. Ewan ko sayo." Sabi nalang ni Jisoo.

"Labyu, asshole." Sagot ni Rosie. "As a tropa."

"Wushoo. Labyu too, bitch. Tropa."

"Saan kita ihahatid?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Sa bahay mo. Tinatamad akong maghanap ng condo eh."

"Putangina ka talaga. Wala kang kwentang tao."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Bakit ang ingay niyo pag nag-aano kayo?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

Sabay na nabilaukan sa kinakaing cereal sila Wendy at Rosie. 

Kumakain kasi silang tatlo ng breakfast. Nakisali si Jisoo ng makita na may naka-serve din na pancakes courtesy of Rosie.

"Putangina mo?" Reklamo ni Wendy sa kaibigan.

Kibit-balikat lang si Jisoo. "Ang sakin lang naman..may kasama kayo sa bahay. Uso yung hinaan yung sex noises every once in a while. Di kaya ng headphones ko eh. Kapag songer pareho kailangan maingay din pag nakikipag-ano?"

"Ang hayop mo. Ang hayop hayop mo. I'm so glad we never worked out." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Samedt, Roseanne. Di ko kaya ingay mo."

"Pakyu kaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakahiga silang dalawa sa kama. Day-off pareho, ine-enjoy ang oras na magkasama. 

"Psst." Tawag ni Wendy kay Rosie.

"Hmm?"

"Wala lang. Labyu."

"What's in your head?"

Tinitigan lang ni Wendy si Rosie.

Sabay silang tumango. 

"We're moving in together again huh?" Biro ni Rosie.

"Yeah seems like it. Baka may isa sating bigla nalang pumatay sa roommate mo eh."

"Diba? Kainis. Sige game. I'll pack my shit."

"Move in next week? I gotta sort my place out."

"Cool. I shall. Dami ko ding trabaho the whole week, can only pack sa gabi."

"Nice. I'm looking forward to it then."

"Ayos."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Gumana pala yung plan ko." Sabi ni Jisoo. Naglalagay ng tape sa isang kahon ng gamit ni Rosie.

"Ano? Yung buwisitin ako para umalis and then you'd have this place to yourself?"

Kumindat si Jisoo kay Rosie. "Di na masama right?"

"Tangina mo. Pero salamat nadin."

"Sure thing, Roseanne! Para saan pa at ako ang tulay? Pag hinayaan ko kayo ni Wendy ang ending eh magiintayan lang kayo ng magiintayan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pinatay ni Wendy ang makina ng kotse. Nilingon ang kasama niya. "Ready?" Mahinang tanong.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. "Gimme a minute."

"Okay."

Pinanuod lang siya ni Wendy. Nakapikit kasi. Halatang nag-iisip. 

Di pa niya nakikitang full Lawyer mode yung GFF niya. Medyo excited siya pero kabado at the same time. Pakiramdam niya kasi di niya kakayanin. 

Dumilat si Rosie. Tumango. "Tara." Sabi nito.

Bumaba si Wendy ng kotse para mapagbuksan ng pinto si Rosie. 

Sabay silang naglakad papunta sa entrance ng restaurant kung saan naghihintay si Waiter Johnny tsaka yung Sous Chef na si Kyungsoo. 

Tinanguan sila ni Wendy as greeting. Nakatitig padin kay Rosie.

Nag-roll ng shoulders ang bestfriend niya. 

Sabay sabay na suminghap sila Wendy, Johnny, at Kyungsoo ng hinarap sila.

Iba na kasi yung itsura. 

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. Tamang clench fists, pinigil ang utak na lumipad sa hindi dapat liparan. Not gonna lie, na-turn on siya.

Pumasok na si Rosie sa restaurant.

"Ang skeri boss." Bulong ni Johnny kay Wendy. "Ang skeri ng Lawyer jowa mo."

"Yeh, Johnny boi. Skeri. I fucking love it." Sagot ni Wendy. "I fucking love her."

"Pag di pa tumiklop yung amo sa kanya eh ewan na lang." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Erp. Laser beams for eyes."

"Mhmm..shit..teka. Mauna na kayo sa loob. Uhh..hihinga muna ako."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy." Bati ni Rosie kay Wendy pagpasok niya sa banyo.

Natagpuan ang bestfriend niyang nakayuko sa may sink. Hawak ang magkabilang side nito, basa ang mukha halatang naghilamos. 

"Trip mo? Bigla kang nawala." Dugtong niya.

Umiling-iling si Wendy. "How'd it go?" Tanong nito.

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. Ni-lock ang pinto. "Made the guy cry. You should have seen it. Inuhog eh." Natatawang kwento niya.

"Nice one, besgirlfran."

"Mhmm. You feeling alright?"

"Yeh.."

"Sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Pumiyok ka."

"Did I? Dammit."

"Hoy. Anuena?"

"Erp..uwi na tayo."

"Bakit?"

"Basta. Uwi na tayo."

"Luh?"

"Meeeeehn."

"Ano bang problema mo?!"

Lumapit si Wendy kay Rosie. Hinawakan siya sa magkabilang balikat tapos inalog. "Was that full Lawyer Rosie? Yung kanina? Bago ka pumasok sa resto?" Tanong niya.

"Your eyes are like super dark right now..Theungwan?"

"Sagot, Roseanne!"

"Uhh..what? Mehn. I was psyching myself out kanina sa labas. May problema ka ba dun?"

Umiling si Wendy. Bumalik sa sink, naghilamos ulit. "Wala..of course you don't know."

Nilapitan siya ni Rosie tapos tinapik sa balikat. Natatawa na. "Shet. I get it. Legit ba?" Asar niya.

"Bruh it was SO HOT..you were SO hot..huhu..ohmygahd." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Gags amputa. Bastos ka!"

"Hala? You can't just go around showing me shit like that and then expect me to not get turned on!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Paka-green minded amputa. Kanina ka pa pigil na pigil noh?" Biro ni Rosie.

"Ilang beses na akong naghihilamos baka mabura na mukha ko." Deadpan na sagot ni Wendy.

Tumango lang si Rosie. Lumapit pa lalo hanggang wala ng tatakbuhan si Wendy. Boxed in na. Nasa likod ang counter, nasa harap si Rosie.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Wendy. "If I was a guy..I'd be in so much pain by now." Bulong niya.

"Buti nalang di ka guy."

"Ugh. I know. Eew."

"Mhmm.." Pinagdikit ni Rosie yung mga noo nila.

"Don't start anything you can't finish, Lawyer Rothie." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Who said I was starting anything?"

"Pangalawang butones ko na yang tinanggal mo."

Sabay silang tumawa. 

"Banyo gaming?" Sabi ni Rosie.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. Mabilis na binaligtad ang pwesto nila. One handed, binuksan ang butones ng pants ni Rosie. "Ayos lang naman. Pero ikaw lang. Try to not make any sounds." Sagot niya bago lumuhod. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"IHING-IHI NA AKO!" Sabi ng tumambad sa kanila na si Johnny pagbukas nila ng pintuan ng banyo. 

Hinatak sila palabas pareho. "MYGAHD! WHY DO GIRLS TAKE LIGHTYEARS SA CR?!" Reklamo nito habang sinasara ang pintuan.

Tumawa nalang sila Wendy at Rosie. 

"Ayos." Biro ni Wendy. "Buti nalang siya lang yung nakapila."

Kumapit si Rosie sa braso ni Wendy. "Yan tayo eh. Pa-piggy back naman pabalik sa kotse. I can't feel my legs."

"NICE ONE BOSS!" Sigaw ni Johnny mula sa loob ng banyo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Wendy sa kausap niya sa Yoong Tapa. 

Kibit-balikat lang na uminom ng kiwi juice si Joy. "Kasi magandang idea?" Sagot niya.

"Suspish."

"Dahil ako naglapag?"

"Oo."

Humawak sa dibdib si Joy. Natatawa. "Talaga bang wala ka pading tiwala sakin?" Biro niya.

"Talaga bang di mo alam ang sagot sa tanong na yan?" Banat ni Wendy.

Umiling si Joy. Ni-clink ang baso niya sa baso ng orange juice ni Wendy. "Gets. Pero if it makes you feel any better, pwede naman na kausapin mo si Rosie about this. Gawin mong legal counsel si ate girl para masaya. Wala akong lusot." Offer niya.

"Hmmm.."

May umupo sa tabi ni Joy na bagong salta. Umiinom ng Red Horse. "Late na ba ako?" Tanong nito.

"Ten minutes ganun." Sagot ni Joy. 

"Ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. Tumungga lang ng beer. "Kasali din ako sa usapan, erp." Balita niya.

Tumingin lang si Wendy kay Joy na nginitian siya. "Outnumbered ako kung tutuusin." Masayang sabi.

"Hmmm.." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Paki-ulit naman details nung keme, Joy. Nakakatamad magbasa ng documents." Sabi ni Jisoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kinapa-kapa ni Rosie ang nasa bulsa niya. Bumuntong-hininga. Nag-iinuman silang tatlo nila Jennie at Lisa as usual.

"You know?" Sabi ni Rosie. "Seungwan and I had this stupid idea to get married on the 25th year of being bestfriends."

"Anyare? Isang taon nalang nasa 30 na kayo." Biro ni Jennie.

"Kaya nga eh. Ewan kung bakit di na-push yung una pero I guess the extra five years helped."

Suminghap si Lisa. "Hoy! Parang gets ko na nasa isip mo!" Sabi niya.

Tumango-tango si Rosie. "I need your help, guys." Sabi niya.

"Bet. Anong plan mo?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ganto.."


	43. FORTY-TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42.
> 
> Rothie sets her plan into motion, and Theungwan reveals a couple of things.
> 
> How is this going to play out you think?

"Sabi ko sayo swak na tawagin kang boss eh. I manifested that shit." Sabi ni Johnny. Hinatak ang kamay ng katabing si Kyungsoo tapos nakipag-apir.

Umiling lang si Wendy. "Don't flatter yourself. You're here kasi ikaw lang kilala kong available." Sabi niya.

"Ayos tayo diyan! I'm in! Basta ba parehong salary package eh." 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Kyungsoo. "Game na din ako. Better than looking someplace else, at least dito eh kilala ko yung boss."

"Ayos. Salamat guys!"

"Tatalunin natin rep nung inalisan nating resto! There's no better revenge!" Sigaw ni Johnny.

"Erp. Ayos yung isang chef pero masyadong masaya yung waiter na nilapag mo. Pakshit." Bulong ni Jisoo kay Wendy.

"Keri na yan mehn." Sagot ni Wendy. "Nakakatamad maghanap. Also, I can't believe I'm saying this pero kamusta na kaya si Joy sa errand niya?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"SIZT CONGRATS OHEHMGEE!!!" 

Mabilis na tinakpan ni Rosie ng kamay ang bibig ng sumigaw na si Joy. "Napaka-ingay amputa!" Reklamo niya.

"TEH DIAMONDS BA YAN?!"

"Mygahd, Joy anuba?!"

"Shet! Di ko akalain na gogora ka sa ganyan pagkatapos ng iyong lucrative stint as a pretty decent divorce lawyer." Comment ni Joy. Sumenyas sa singsing na suot ni Rosie. "Teh! Ikuwento mo paano nag-propose yung isa!"

Tumawa si Rosie. "Di nagpropose yung isa."

"Eh? Saan mo nakuha yang singsing na yan? Sa Lazada?"

"I stole it from Seungwan's bedside drawer. She needs to find better hiding places for her stuff." Paliwanag ni Rosie. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Joy sa disappointment. "Anubayan. Prepared na akong magpaka-maid of honor mode eh." Sabi niya.

"Ganto kasi gurl." Sabi ni Rosie. "Nung sinabi ni Seungwan na manliligaw daw siya ulit..pinakita niya sakin tong singsing na to. Something about how she intends for this one to be the engagement ring."

"Okay?"

"Eh lutang yun."

"Ha?"

"Lutang kako yung si Seungwan. She probs haven't forgotten she intends to propose this time around..pero she's most likely waiting for how things would play out muna."

"Naninigurado?"

"Not really..more..naghihintay ng maayos na opportunity."

"Okay?"

"Eh ayoko na maghintay. Soooo I'm going to turn this on her."

"Kaya mo ninakaw yung singsing?"

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Yup. Now..we wait for her to notice."

"Paano kung di mapansin?"

"She checks on this randomly throughout the day. I know kasi nakita ko ng ginawa niya. Mapapansin niyang nawawala, most likely by tonight..and it's going to drive her nuts. Shit's gonna be hilarious to watch."

"Weird niyong mag bestfriend." Umiiling na comment ni Joy.

Tuloy sila sa pagse-share ng Red Velvet cake na in-order sa coffee shop na tinatambayan. 

"Bakit mo nga pala ako tinawagan?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Kelangan ko legal expertise mo to draft a couple contracts between my business partners and moi." Sagot ni Joy.

"Huh..okay? I'm not gonna do that shit for free." 

"Boooooo!"

"Walang libre sa mundo, Joy. Si Seungwan nga pinagbayad ko nung nanghingi ng tulong eh."

"Magkano ba standard Lawyer fees mo?" 

"Depende sa level ng trabahong ipapagawa mo."

"Magkano binayad ni Wendy?"

"Di standard yung currency namin.." Taas-kilay na biro ni Rosie.

Nabuga ni Joy ang iniinom na kape dahil sa tawa. "ANG LANDEH!" Sigaw niya. "HALA! HALIPAROT KA!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"SHIT." Sabi ni Wendy. "OHSHIT." Lumingap siya sa paligid ng kama kasi baka sakaling nahulog lang ang hinahanap. Walang nakita. Bumangon na siya tapos sumilip sa ilalim ng kama kasama ang flashlight ng phone niya. Wala padin. 

"Putangina naman lawrd." Bulong niya. "Ohno..holyshit.."

Nagsimula siyang magpagpag ng kumot, ng mga unan, hinalungkat na din ang drawer. Wala padin. "Hala putangina naman. Kung kelan kailangan ngayon pa nawala..pakshit..I shouldn't have brought it out..di naman kelangan ipalinis bakit ko pinalinis?!" 

Lumabas siya ng kwarto tapos nag-isip kung saan niya dinala yung singsing na hinahanap. Backtrack sa utak nung huling araw na nilabas niya isang linggo na ang nakalilipas para dalhin sa jewellers for cleaning. 

Nagsimulang mag-litanya. "Bedroom..dinala ko sa kusina kasi tinitigan ko to daydream..dinala ko sa sofa.." Nagpunta nga sa kusina para maghanap, nagpunta sa living room ng walang nahanap sa kusina. "Tapos binulsa ko papunta sa kotse.." Lumingon siya sa nakasabit na key ring sa hook sa likod ng front door. "Tapos..jewellers..pick up after a couple hours..stared at it in the car..binulsa ko ba ulit? Fuck namaaaaaaaaaan!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy.

Tumalon sa gulat. Halatang na-istorbo mula sa kung ano man ang iniisip ng malalim. 

Natatawa na si Rosie pero pinigilan niya. May idea na kasi siya kung bakit ganun ang bestfriend niya.

Umiling lang si Wendy. "Ayos ako." Pumiyok.

"Lul. That was a blatant lie." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Mehn..uhhh..ayos ako."

"Sure you are..dali na anong problema mo? Can't have you being all jumpy on a date. I might think you're thinking of breaking up with me again."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Wendy sa narinig. Mabilis na kinuha ang kamay ni Rosie tapos hinalikan. "Never. I'm not going to do that again..I just have..something I'm worrying about pero maaayos ko din naman." Sabi niya.

Tumango-tango si Rosie. "Mhmm..sure?" Taka na hindi napansin ni Wendy ang nakasuot na singsing sa kamay niya.

"Yeh, Rothie. Sure. I promise."

"Well okay. Bahala ka. Goodluck on whatever that is."

"Uhh..thanks."

Tinawag sa counter ang order nila. Tumayo si Wendy para kunin. Hinalikan sa noo si Rosie bago umalis. "I love you yeah?" Sabi niya.

"Talagang sa Chowking siya nagattempt magpa-kilig." Biro ni Rosie.

"Why not right?"

"Dali na, Wan. Nagugutom na ako. Love you too."

"Yieeeeee!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got something I want to run with you." Bungad ni Wendy habang nilalapag ang plato ng pagkain ni Rosie.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"So Joy went and called me about a month ago asking if we can talk."

"Okay?"

"Alam daw niyang I'm looking around for a new job blah blah."

"Go on."

Nagsimula na silang kumain.

"Dropped the idea of setting up our own restaurant. Business venture." Paliwanag ni Wendy.

"Oh cool! I bet you said yes, she talked to me earlier about drafting contracts for her and her business partners."

"Talaga ba?" Takang sabi ni Wendy.

"Yeh mehn. I mean..you already have a Lawyer friend so why not take advantage of that?"

"Huh..ayos pala..uhh..kasama si Jisoo pati. Something about how better to invest her money on a business venture than on something stupid."

"Ahh kaya pala tatlo." Tumatango na comment ni Rosie.

"Yup. We've been looking around for places to set it up and all that kasi well.."

"Location, location, location."

"Exactly."

"Go for a place that's near a Uni. Like Yoong Tapa. Sureball kita sa ganun you'd never run out of students."

"That's..actually a decent idea. I'll let the others know."

"Yun oh."

"Anong lapag sayo ni Joy about the contracts?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Seems pretty straightforward. Even share on capital, even share on profits." Sagot niya. "And I shit you the fuck not..in the event of failure..whoever gets to keep what's left will be decided by rock-paper-scissors."

Natawa si Wendy. Tumango habang umiinom ng iced tea. "Seems fair enough. Ayos. Didn't think Joy would be capable of that."

"Lam mo? Mas magiging madali ang buhay mo if you decide to just trust the fact that the ex changed a lot." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Sure. Talked to Suzy lately?" Pabirong sagot ni Wendy.

"Hoy I heard sa start-up na yun nagtatrabaho!"

"Talaga ba?!"

"Oo mehn. Kinuwento ni Jisoo. I suppose that's a decent change? Considering her hatred for start-ups back then."

"Huh..okay."

"Meh..we're all getting older, Theungwan."

"I suppose we are, Rothie."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst." Tawag ni Wendy. 

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Rosie. Humihikab na nag-angat ng ulo mula sa pagkakasiksik nito sa yakap ng pinapatungan na si Wendy. 

"I lost your engagement ring.." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Ha?"

Unti-unting umiyak si Wendy. Suminghot. "Mehn..nilabas ko to get it cleaned like I do every week para always prepared for THE proposal..kaso mehn..shet..di ko na mahanap ulit kung saan ko naibaba or nahulog after picking it up from the cleaners." Paliwanag niya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie para mapigil ang tawa. "How can you lose something like that?" Tanong niya.

"Ewan..shet..I take it out from the box randomly to stare at it kasi..fuck..Rosie, I'm sorry."

Tinapik ni Rosie sa pisngi si Wendy. Gamit niya yung kamay kung saan niya suot ang pinaguusapang singsing. Isa nanamang attempt kung makikita ni Wendy. "Ayos lang, Wan." Sabi niya. "Stop worrying."

"Fuck.."

"Huy."

"Shet sabi ko di na ako magiging tanga eh."

"Bakit kasi di ka na lang nag-propose agad para di mo iniisip yan ngayon?" Di naman napigilan ni Rosie na lalo pang mang-asar. Cute na kasi yung level ng iyak ni Wendy, wala pading alam sa talagang nangyayari.

"Di pa tamang oras! I can't just do that, I have to prove myself worthy first!" Sagot ni Wendy.

Bumangon na si Rosie. Hinalikan lang sa pisngi si Wendy, nagsimulang magbihis. "Napaka-arte. Dalawang taon na since we got back together di pa ba tamang time you think? Overdue na nga eh. 25 years kamo..ngayon eh isang taon nalang 30 years old na friendship natin."

Bumangon na lang din si Wendy. Hinalikan sa likod si Rosie. "Kaya nga pinalinis ko eh." Mahinang sagot. 

"Ay ganun naman pala." Natatawang sabi ni Rosie.

Tumango lang si Wendy habang nakasandal ang ulo sa likod ni Rosie. "Kaso nga nawala ko yung singsing kasi amputangina."

"Bobo mo dun."

"Thanks, I know."

"Wankosayo. Bahala ka mag-isip diyan ng next move." Asar ni Rosie. Tumayo. "I'm going to look for snacks in the kitchen. You want anything?" Tanong niya habang nakatingin sa nakaupo sa kama at nakatitig sa kanya na si Wendy.

Umiling lang. "You'd..say yes right?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Saan? For snacks? Yeh bruh who wouldn't?" Sagot ni Rosie.

Mabilis na pinuntahan ni Wendy si Rosie tapos lumuhod sa harapan niya. Hinalikan sa tuhod. "If I proposed I mean. You'd say yes right?" Ulit niya sa tanong.

"Hanapin mo muna yung ipangpo-propose mo na singsing." Biro ni Rosie.

"Tsk.."

"Kaya mo yan. Feeling ko nasa paligid lang yun."

"Better be..malala sentimental value nun eh." Bulong ni Wendy. 

"Hmm?"

"I..bought that before I flew myself to New York for you."

Suminghap si Rosie. Mabilis na napatingin sa suot niyang singsing. 

Tuloy lang si Wendy sa kwento. "I was so ready back then. Had this fantasy of proposing to you somewhere random like at a pizzeria you'd have taken me to kasi you liked the place or something..ewan. Or at Central Park in one of those bridges sa gitna ng sunset for aesthetic purposes..or..at this one fancy restaurant where we can't afford the food pero the proposal would have scored it free for us."

"Kaso." Bulong ni Rosie.

"Kaso natanga ako..putangina..natanga ako."

Lumuhod na din si Rosie tapos niyakap nalang si Wendy na inuuhog na ng slight sa iyak. "Huy para kang ewan. Why are you even crying?" Asar niya. Kaunting effort para mapigilang magaya sa iyakan.

"Shit Rothie, I'm so sorry." 

"All good, Theungwan..all good. Tahan na."

"Rosie..you know I love you right? Like..I really do..I was just stupid pero.."

"I know, Seungwan. Tahan na. I know."


	44. FORTY-THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43.
> 
> Mabagal si Theungwan..and Rothie figured kailangan ng manampal. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Salamat for being here.

"Seungwan cried like a bitch last night, I almost felt bad." Kwento ni Rosie sa mga kasama niyang kumain ng lunch. 

Nagsitanguan sila Jennie, Lisa, at Joy.

"Grabi naman kasi yung trip mo teh." Sabi ni Joy.

"Gags alam mo namang iyakin bespren mo tapos ginu-good time mo, sira-ulo ka din eh." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"In Rosie's defense.." Sabi ni Lisa. "Obvious naman na nasa kanya yung singsing. Di lang napapansin nung isa."

Pumitik si Rosie sa direction ni Lisa. Kinindatan. "Yun oh." Sabi niya.

"Don't let that get to your head." Sabi ni Jennie kay Rosie. "Ganyan lang yang si Lalisa kasi may crush sayo yan."

"Nominate ko na yung friend group niyo as that one friend group who's most likely to switch pairings among themselves." Deadpan na comment ni Joy.

"Sa tru lang." Sabi ni Rosie. "Ano bang type mo, Jennie?" Pabiro niyang tanong sa isa pang kaibigan.

Uminom si Jennie ng beer. "Si Jisoo sana kaso gagong tunay yun eh." Sagot nito.

"Cool kaya kausap si Soo." Sabi ni Joy.

"Bagay kayo actually." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Jowain mo nga. Baka ikaw lang kailangan nun." Biro ni Jennie.

"Bet. Watch me. Lalandiin ko." Sagot ni Joy.

"Ay tangina patola naman pala." Asar ni Rosie. Kibit-balikat. "Goodluck nalang I guess?"

Nag-hairflip si Joy. "Thanks gurl."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo. Good.." Tumingin si Wendy sa wall clock. Ala-una ng umaga. "Morning. Good morning." Pabirong bati sa bagong dating sa bahay at lasing na si Rosie.

Nag peace sign si Rosie. "Yo!" Nakangiting sagot.

"I made soup. For the incoming hangover."

"Yun oh. Was hoping you would. Gutom na din ako eh." Lumapit lang si Rosie kay Wendy tapos humalik.

"Pfft. Lasang soju ka. Eew?" Reklamo ni Wendy. 

"Kahit?"

"Kumain ka na nga lang. Magtira ka para bukas, I assume you're going to be whining all day, buti nalang walang pasok."

"Love you, Theungwan. Aalagaan mo naman ako bukas diba?" Lambing ni Rosie. Lumingkis na sa natatawang si Wendy.

"Wankosayo mehn."

"Balik mooooooo!"

Tumawa lang lalo si Wendy. Sinumpal ng garlic bread si Rosie. "I love you too, Rothie..against all odds..I truly love you too." Comment niya sa nakakunot ang noo habang ngumunguya na girlfriend.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"ARF!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sigaw ni Wendy paglabas niya ng bedroom para magluto ng agahan. 

May aso kasing nakaupo sa harapan niya. Kumakawag ang buntot, nakalabas ang dila. 

"Where did you come from?" Tanong niya sa aso.

"ARF!"

"I don't know why I expected a proper answer." Umiiling na sabi ni Wendy. Dumiretso na sa kusina. Sinundan lang siya ng aso. Kumakawag padin ang buntot.

"What do you want mehn?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"ARF!" 

"I can make you a toast?"

"ARF!"

"Okay..well..uhh..toast it is I guess."

Pinaghanda niya ng tinapay ang aso tapos pinanuod habang kumakain ito. "Mehn..seryoso. Saan ka galing?" Tanong niya ulit. 

Masaya lang na nagpaikot-ikot sa paa ni Wendy ang aso. Kumakawag padin ang buntot. "ARF!"

"Does your tail know how to chill or?" 

"ARF!"

"ACK!" Sigaw ni Rosie na kakalabas lang ng kwarto at sinugod ng asong kausap ni Wendy. "Hello!" Bati niya sa aso. Binuhat tapos inilapit kay Wendy na hinalikan niya sa pisngi tapos pina-amoy sa buhat. 

"Rothie..what..did you do?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"I forgot to tell you this last night coz I was drunk as fuck but this is Hank!" Sagot ni Rosie. "Say hi to Wendy, Hank!" Kinaway ang isang paw ni Hank ni Wendy.

"What in the world.." Sabi ni Wendy.

Binaba lang ni Rosie ang aso na umupo sa harapan nila ni Wendy. 

"Pinara kasi ni Joy yung grab last night coz she has to puke..tapos bumaba kami pareho..and then Hank was just there next to this tree looking all lost and lonely so I picked him up and brought him home. Neat right?"

"When did you even find time to name him?" 

"Last night while he was cuddling up to me sa kotse. Named him after my favorite pizzeria in New York. Hank's. Kasi wala lang." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosie. 

"ARF!"

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "I assume you want to keep him?" Tanong niya.

"ARF!"

"Look at him, Theungwan! He's so happy." Sagot ni Rosie. "Look at his cute litol tail wagging around like that..gotta be the world's biggest asshole to not want to keep him."

"ARF!"

"Lord..dalawa na sila.." Bulong ni Wendy.

Binuhat lang ulit ni Rosie si Hank tapos hinila ng yakap si Wendy para naka-gitna ang aso sa kanilang dalawa. Hinarap silang tatlo sa reflection ng ref. "Look at us. Theungwan and Rothie, with their boi, Hank!"

"I haven't said yes to keeping him, Rosie." Deadpan na sagot ni Wendy.

Nag-pout na si Rosie. 

Pumikit lang si Wendy para hindi ma-sway ng tactics nung jowa. "Are we even ready for that kind of responsibility?" Sabi niya.

"Won't know unless we try, Theungwan." Sabi ni Rosie.

Dinilaan ni Hank sa pisngi si Wendy. Napadilat siya. "I feel like he's also pouting at me, is he also pouting at me?" Tanong niya sa girlfriend na nagkibit-balikat.

"Idk. Probs mehn." Sagot ni Rosie. Pinagtabi ang mukha nila ni Hank, lalong nag-pout. "Come on, Theungwan. We both know you're going to fold."

"Dear god, this is so ridiculously unfair.." Comment ni Wendy.

"Psst. Hank, show Theungwan your happy tail. Bilis." Sabi ni Rosie sa aso. 

Kumawag ang buntot ni Hank. "ARF!"

Tinapik-tapik ni Wendy ang kitchen counter. "You want pancakes for breakfast?" Tanong niya kay Rosie.

Hinalikan siya ni Rosie. "Yes please."

"Okay..with blueberries?"

"Mhmm."

"Coming right up then.."

"We're keeping him huh?" Sabi ni Rosie.

"May magagawa pa ba ako?" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Love you, Theungwan!"

Bumuntong-hininga nalang ulit si Wendy. Ngumiti. "Love you too, Rothie."

"Yay! Welcome to the family, Hank! Iz gon be greaaaaaaaaaaat!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy." Tawag ni Wendy sa gumugulong-gulong sa kama na si Rosie.

"Oh?" Muffled na sagot. Naka-smush ang mukha sa unan.

"It's that time of the month again."

"Arrgh! Is it?"

"Yeh mehn. Bumangon ka na diyan. I'll be at the living room, bring a calculator."

"Ayoko."

"We put it off last month, Rothie!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Turned out well didn't it?"

"Our budget was fucked!"

"Ang arte! Di naman tayo maghihirap."

"Kahit na. Gotta prepare for the future and shit right? This was your idea, wag kang ano. Also, we have your son Hank to worry about now."

"Potek naman. Didn't expect you'd be all for it."

"Ganun talaga. It's Math."

"Tsk. Fine. Kuha mo muna ako ng Gatorade..babangon na ako in a bit."

Tulog na ulit si Rosie pagbalik ni Wendy sa kwarto dala ang request na Gatorade. Ngumiti nalang siya tapos tinabihan ng higa. Ipinatong ang hawak sa bedside table tapos maingat na nilipat si Rosie papunta sa ibabaw niya. 

Hinalikan sa noo ng maramdamang sumiksik ng yakap. 

Tumahol lang si Hank mula sa pwesto nito ng higa sa paanan ng kama. 

Di nila nagawa yung budget agenda. Nakatulog na maghapon pareho.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, buddy. Sit." Sabi ni Rosie kay Hank.

Nasa park silang tatlo. Dinala ang bagong anak for a walk, dinala ang mga sarili para makatambay somewhere na hindi nila bahay.

Tinitigan lang ni Hank si Rosie. Hinabol ang sariling buntot.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Kamusta training agenda?" Biro niya kay Rosie.

"He's going to get there eventually. I've got a smart boi here. Just.."

"Easily distracted?" Sabi ni Wendy ng makita na tumakbo bigla si Hank para tahulan ang isang ibon na dumapo sa lupa.

"Yeh." Sagot ni Rosie. "Easily distracted."

Bumalik sa harapan nila si Hank. Umupo lang sa picnic mat sa tabi ni Wendy tapos gumulong-gulong bago natulog. 

"Ngayon ko lang na-gets yung sinasabi nila na dogs are a reflection of their owners." Comment ni Wendy.

Humiga nadin si Rosie sa tabi ni Wendy. "Hmm?"

"Hank..is exactly like you."

"Elaborate."

"Easily distracted, perpetually happy, sleeps all the damn time. That's you, Rothie."

"Very funny, Theungwan."

"Hindi ba?"

"Wankosayo. Usog ka ng slight.." Humikab. "I gotta nap."

"You just proved my point!"

"Sure, whatever." Dumapa si Rosie sa ibabaw ni Wendy. "Goodnight."

Bumangon si Hank tapos dumagan sa likod ni Rosie.

"Para namang ewan eh!" Reklamo ni Wendy. "Pati ba naman yung pagtulog sa ibabaw ko magiging habit din ng anak mo?!"

"Matulog ka na din lang, does the extra weight even make a difference?"

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. Pinanuod hanggang makatulog si Rosie. "God..I..I love you.." Bulong niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Saan ang punta natin?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Wendy. Kinakalikot ang radyo ng kotse.

"Pag si Rosie ang gumagawa ng ganyan hindi nakakainis pero bakit pag ikaw nababadtrip ako? Patayin mo nalang kung wala kang mapiling station. Hayup to." Sagot ni Wendy.

Pinatay nga ni Jisoo ang radyo. Pinakyu si Wendy. "Sagutin mo tanong ko, erp. Saan ang punta natin?"

"Tutulungan mo akong bilhan ng bagong singsing si Rosie." 

"Bakit?"

"Kelangan ko na magpropose. Sasabog na dibdib ko eh. Hindi ko na kayang hindi."

"Okay? Bakit ako sinama mo? Malay ko sa ganung shit."

"Daan nadin tayo sa resto pagkatapos, check natin progress ng construction."

"Sagot mo ba pagkain ko?"

"Bakit ang buraot mo? May pera ka naman."

Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Malaking pabor kelangan mo sakin eh. Kelangan may kapalit."

"Putanginang yan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Afternoon po, tita!" Masayang bati ni Rosie sa nagbukas sa kanya ng pinto sa pinuntahang bahay.

Nginitian siya ni Tita Seohyun. Sumenyas na pumasok siya sa loob na sinunod naman niya.

"What brings you here, Rosie?" Tanong nito.

Kinawayan siya ng nadatnan sa dining table na si Tita Yoona. "We were just about to have lunch, sakto ka. Sabay na dali." Aya nito.

Nakiupo nadin si Rosie sa hapag. "Salamat po. Uhh..I'm here to talk to you about Seungwan." Paliwanag niya.

"What about our daughter?" Tanong ni Tita Seohyun. Inabutan ng bowl na may soup si Rosie.

"I'm here to ask permission.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You make a cute couple." Sabi ng attendant sa isang fancy jewelry store na pinuntahan nila Wendy at Jisoo.

Nagtinginan sila. Sabay na dumuwal.

"Yak amputa." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Eew. Over my dead and decomposing body." Sabi ni Wendy.

Nagulat ang attendant. "Oh?"

"I'm here to pick out a ring for my girlfriend. To propose with." Sagot ni Wendy. "Sabit lang tong kasama ko, ate."

Kinilabutan si Jisoo. "Kadiri talaga. Parang gusto ko biglang bumalik sa paninigarilyo dahil lang sa comment na yun." Nakakunot noong sabi.

Natawa lang ang attendant. Sumenyas na sa isang part ng display case na may mga singsing. "Sorry for that..anyway, here's our selection. Feel free to browse."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going for it tonight." Sabi ni Rosie sa mga magulang ni Wendy. "With Hank around..gotta give him a complete family."

"Who?" Tanong ni Tita Yoona. 

"Hank..uhh..our son?"

"WHAT?!" Sabi ni Tita Seohyun.

"Yeah. We adopted a dog."

Sabay na bumuntong-hininga ang parents ni Wendy.

"Sorz if it sounded like we suddenly had a kid..we haven't..yet? Idk..but a dog is a good start right?" Sabi ni Rosie.

"How does Seungwan feel about your Hank?" Tanong ni Tita Yoona.

"Pabebe lang yung si Wan I think..likes to act all indifferent pero I know for sure she loves him already."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Daan muna tayo dito saglit." Sabi ni Wendy. Pinarada ang kotse sa harap ng isang pet store/shelter.

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Jisoo pagpasok nila sa loob. 

"Hank's been demolishing a steady stock of food. Gotta get more supplies. Fit for the growing pup." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Who the fuck is Hank?"

"Yung inampon ni Rosie na aso."

"Nag-ampon si Roseanne?"

"Yeh mehn..got drunk last week and picked him up from the tree he was hanging out in."

"Dahell..okay..sounds like something Roseanne would do."

Kumuha si Wendy ng ilang mga dog toys tapos tumayo sa harap ng mga dog food para mamili ng pupwedeng bilhin para kay Hank. 

"SHET!" Sigaw ni Jisoo mula sa kabilang side ng tindahan. 

Lumapit si Wendy. Nakatayo si Jisoo sa harap ng isang kennel kung saan may mga ilang aso na naglalaro sa loob.

"Trip mo?" Tanong niya kay Jisoo.

Tinuro ni Jisoo ang isang aso na nakaupo sa isang sulok at naglalaro ng chew toy. "Mehn. Shet. Maghanap ka ng attendant. Kita mo yung aso na yun? Iuuwi ko."

"Dafuck are you and Rosie even on lately?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Dog fever much?"

"MEHN! MAGHANAP KA NG ATTENDANT DALI!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nanunuod ng TV si Wendy pagkauwi ni Rosie galing sa walk niya kasama si Hank. 

"Sup." Bati ni Wendy. "I bought your boi some supplies."

"Thanks, babe." Sabi ni Rosie. Tinanggal ang leash ng aso na tumakbo lang tapos kumandong kay Wendy sa sofa. Tumabi nadin siya.

"You got somewhere to be tomorrow night?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Wala naman. Why?"

"Overlook sana..what's your schedule looking like this week?"

"Seems chill so far..I'll let you know if anything changes. Kaw ba?" 

"Restaurant's 50% done. Should be good to go next month as per Joy."

"Coolbeans."

"Gonna get busy while we try to get it going."

"Understandable. Ilan lang kayong staff for now eh."

"D'you want to go out with me for lunch everyday starting next week?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Don't I already do that?" Sagot ni Rosie.

Natawa si Wendy. "Oo nga naman..what I meant is..go out out. As in, I have to check out other places for food ideas and I think it would be amazing to take you with me."

Wala sa sarili na tinapik-tapik ni Rosie ang likod ni Hank. "Pweds naman. Sige game ako diyan." Sabi niya.

Hinalikan siya sa noo ni Wendy. "Thanks, love."

"No problem, Theungwan. Lipat mo channel. Shark week, erp. Scare the shit out of Hank."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Theungwan." Tawag ni Rosie. Binuhat ang natutulog sa gitna nila na si Hank tapos nilipat sa paanan ng kama. 

"It's 1AM, Rothie..this better be good." Groggy na sagot ni Wendy, halatang naistorbo ang tulog.

"Didja find my engagement ring yet?" Tanong ni Rosie.

Humikab si Wendy. "Not yet, Rosie. But I bought you a new one. I'll propose tomorrow night."

"How out of it are you right now? Like..on a scale of one to ten?"

"Twenty, Rosie." Nakapikit na sagot ni Wendy.

"Cool." Natatawang sabi ni Rosie. "Coz I think you just spilled that you intend to propose tomorrow night. Unless I heard wrong."

"I don't even..what are we talking about?"

"Open your eyes, Wan."

"No. Go to sleep, Rothie Pothie."

"Dali na. It's a Friday."

"So?"

"Basta. Open your eyes. I've got a solution to your ring problem."

"I already solved it. Bought a new one remember?"

"Tsk." Tinapik ni Rosie si Hank na mabilis namang gumising tapos full attention na umupo. "Hank. Go and wake Wendy up for me please." Request niya. 

"ARF!" Mabilis na tumakbo si Hank papunta sa mukha ni Wendy. Dinilaan sa pisngi, pinaliguan ng laway. Umikot-ikot sa tiyan ni Wendy, hinagip ng hinagip ng buntot ang mukha ng ginigising. 

"Fine." Sabi ni Wendy. "I'm awake. Okay. Gising na. Knock it off, Hank. I get it." Bumangon tapos sumandal sa headboard, tinaasan ng kilay ang aso na bumalik lang sa paanan ng kama tapos natulog na ulit.

"Psst. Theungwan." Tawag ni Rosie. Nakangiti. 

"What, Rothie?" Sagot ni Wendy. Nagkakamot ng mata.

"Solution time."

"Was there even a problem?" 

"Yeh mehn. The problem is ang bagal mo kumilos 5ever."

"Eh?"

"I got tired of waiting."

"Eh?"

"Is your brain still sleeping?"

"Probs. I feel like I'm in a fugue state."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosie. Tinitigan lang si Wendy na kumukurap-kurap sa effort na gisingin ang sarili para lang maituloy ang usapan na hinahanap niya.

"Psst. Theungwan."

"Mehn..spit it out." Sagot ni Wendy.

Sinampal ni Rosie si Wendy. Malakas. Nakakagising.

"WHAT THE HELL, ROTHIE?!" Reklamo ni Wendy. Hawak ang pisngi. 

"Gising ka na?" Natatawang sabi ni Rosie.

"Fucking..nuts..what the fuck?" 

"Theungwan.."

"ANO?!"

"Marry me."

Nahulog si Wendy sa kama. Patalikod. Nagising si Hank na tinahulan siya ng malala. 

"Ha?!" Sabi ni Wendy mula sa lapag. 

Sinilip lang siya ni Rosie. "Marry me kako." Ulit ni Rosie. Pinakita ang suot na singsing.

"Holyshit?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"You were taking too long. I had a whole plan for this that I ran through with JenLisa. Kaso ang tagal bago mo mapansin na I was already wearing the ring you were looking for."

"So you decided to tell me all this in the ass crack of dawn on a random Friday?"

Tumango si Rosie. "Yup. Kasi nga ang bagal mo."

"Are you for fucking real right now?!" Bumangon na si Wendy mula sa pagkakahiga sa lapag tapos tumabi kay Rosie ng upo sa kama.

"Yeh mehn. Why would I not be for real?" Sagot ni Rosie.

"Holyshit?" 

"ARF!"

"Chill out, Hank." Sabi ni Rosie sa aso niya na nagwawala namaman ang buntot. 

"Ohmygod?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"So ano, Wan?" Tanong ni Rosie. "Yes or yes on marrying me?"

"Holyshit.."

Nagtaas lang ng kilay si Rosie kay Wendy.

"I bought a new ring for you literally this afternoon.." Umiiling na kwento ni Wendy.

"See that's why your budget's all messed up. Sabi ko sayo maghanap ka lang for the other one eh. Who told you to buy a new one?" Biro ni Rosie.

"Ohmyfucking..god..Rothie.." 

"So ano nga?"

"I was gonna propose tomorrow night!"

"I'll let you go ahead with your thing if that's what you're bothered about..I'm pretty good at acting surprised."

"It's the ass-crack of dawn..on a random Friday.."

"Which is usually when we manage to think up great solutions for our problems right?"

"Was there even a problem?"

"Bruh..I just said there was kanina." Sabi ni Rosie. "The problem was ang bagal mo and also di mo makita na nasakin lang yung singsing na hinahanap mo."

"Ohmygod."

"Tsaka ayun na nga..it's been two years since we got back together, isang buwan nalang thirty years na tayong magkakilala, this whole girlfriends thing has never been more stable.." Paliwanag ni Rosie. "Hank needs a solid set of parents which we're kinda fucking being amazing at..and..well..I love you..I can't NOT be married to you anymore sooooo…"

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Humiga ulit. "I'm proposing tomorrow night." Sabi niya.

Dumagan si Rosie kay Wendy. "Yeh mehn. Go for it. I'll be all surprised and shit, watch me." Sabi niya.

"Better be."

"So ano nga?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Ganto.."


	45. FORTY-FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 44\. 
> 
> Crunch time. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! I'll post the next part pag naisip na namin ni Theungwan kung paano mangyayari. =D

"That's a bad idea." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Alin? Yung panghaharot sayo ni Joy or yung nilapag ko na proposal plan?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Tumango si Jisoo. "Both." Pinalis ang lumilingkis sa kanya na si Joy with matching "ahas ka ba? Parang tanga."

"Oo." Sagot ni Joy kay Jisoo. "Aahasin kita. Stay still."

"Putangina?"

Kinalampag ni Wendy ang hawak na kaldero. Sabay na nagtakip ng tenga ang mga kausap. "Ano na, guys?" Tanong niya. "I need feedback, bakit bad idea yung proposal plan ko?"

Pinitik ni Joy sa ilong si Wendy. "For starters, hyper yung aso niyo." Sabi niya.

"Hank's not hyper!" Depensa ni Wendy. "He just has a very happy tail."

"And a very short attention span." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Nilabas namin ni Roseanne yun kasama ni Dalgom nung isang araw, erp. Kinaladkad lang niya si Roseanne kung saan-saan kasi trip niyang mang-harass ng mga ibon."

"Well..I think he can behave long enough to carry the ring to Rosie." Sabi ni Wendy. "I have faith in our boi."

"Teh." Sabi ni Joy. "Kamo eh isasabit mo sa buntot ni Hank yung ring box."

"Yep!" Proud sa idea na sagot ni Wendy.

"Hank..and his happy tail." Deadpan na comment ni Jisoo. Pinukpok ng sandok si Wendy. "Bigyan kita ng pambili ng bagong singsing kasi panigurado eh tatalsik yung isasabit mo papunta sa stratosphere."

"Ang nega niyong dalawa! Kung tumulong nalang kaya kayo sa pagiisip? Isang buwan na akong delayed sa proposal putek naman."

"Mabuti pa kay Dalgom mo isabit yung singsing mo."

"Yeh no. Magmumukha pang ikaw nag-propose dun sa isa."

"Actually.." Sabi ni Joy na parang nag-iisip. Umiling din tapos nag-attempt ulit na lumingkis kay Jisoo. "Wag na pala..dito ka nalang sakin."

"Putangina naman, Joy." Stressed na sabi ni Jisoo. Pilit umiiwas.

"Nakakadiri kayong panuorin." Comment ni Wendy.

"Ay nage-enjoy ako!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Ako hindi." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Tumigil ka ipapakain kita kay Dalgom!" Banta niya kay Joy.

"Ikaw nalang kaya kumain sakin?" May kindat na sagot ni Joy.

"Eew." Kinikilabutan na sabi ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst." Tawag ng officemate ni Rosie na si Vanessa.

Lumingon siya. "Yes?"

Tumuro sa labas ng building nila si Vanessa. "Sino yun?" Tanong niya.

Tiningnan ni Rosie ang tinutukoy. Umiling pero nagpipigil ng ngiti.

Sa isang parking space sa tapat ng building nila ay nakaparada ang kotse ni Wendy na si Song One. Tamang sandal ang may-ari na nakasuot ng itim na slacks at red na polong naka-roll ng ¾ ang sleeves. One hand sa bulsa. Umiinom ng milk tea, naka-shades, lumilingap-lingap sa paligid, tamang people watch sa mga dumadaan. 

"Teh. Ang pogi ng datingan. Bet." Sabi ni Vanessa.

Natawa nalang si Rosie. Hinila ang kaibigan para puntahan si Wendy.

"Hoy grabe ha!" Reklamo ni Vanessa. "Wag ganyan, di ako nag-retouch! Panget ako masyado!"

"Yeh no." Sabi ni Rosie.

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Wendy ng makita nito si Rosie. Binaba sa bubong ng kotse ang hawak na Gong Cha tapos binuksan ang passenger side door. "Hey, Gorgeous." Pakindat na bati ng makarating sa harap niya si Rosie na nagtaas lang ng kilay. 

"Sup." Sagot ni Rosie.

"I'm here to take you out for lunch."

"Mhmm. Also para magpapogi?"

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. Binuksan nadin ang pinto ng backseat. "Can't show up looking like dirt next to you pretty ladies." Banat niya.

"AY!" Sabi ni Vanessa. "AY!" Palipat-lipat ang tingin kila Rosie at Wendy. "Gurl! Eto ba yung jowa mo?" Tanong kay Rosie.

"Jowa, bestfriend, fianceé maybe..later tonight..wife. Soon." Sabi ni Wendy. Kumindat ulit kay Rosie.

"Maharot ka." Sabi ni Rosie. Natatawa. 

Sumaludo lang si Wendy. "Ikaw lang po ang haharutin."

"Awow. Edi sana ol." Deadpan na sabi ni Vanessa na ikinatawa nila Rosie at Wendy.

Kinuha ni Wendy ang milk tea mula sa bubong ng kotse. Umikot nadin papunta sa driver's side. "Get in, ladies. Sagot ko na lunch today. We going Indian." Sabi niya bago sumakay.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lagay ko kaya..sa pagkain niya yung singsing?" Bulong ni Wendy habang naghihiwa ng sibuyas. 

Balik trabaho pagkatapos mananghalian.

Nag-angat ng tingin ang kasama niya sa kusina na si Kyungsoo. "Ha?" Tanong nito. Sandaling natigil sa tinatrabahong bawang.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Yung singsing kako..ni Rosie. Lagay ko kaya sa pagkain niya?"

"Why..would you do that?"

"I'm proposing tonight bro."

"And that's the best plan you can come up with?"

Pumasok sa kusina si Johnny. May hawak na papel. "Chahan, Ebi Furai, Pad Thai." Litanya niya.

Tumango ang dalawang chef. Sabay na nagpunta sa pinaglalagyan nila ng ibang ingredients.

"It's either that or I enlist the help of our boi." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Anong meron?" Tanong ni Johnny.

"Madami bang tao sa labas?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Just the one table, bruh. We JUST opened for dinner?" Sagot ng waiter. Sumandal na sa kitchen counter, kumuha ng ilang peanuts mula sa bowl na hinanda ni Wendy para sa Pad Thai.

Nagsimula ng mag-prep si Kyungsoo ng hipon. "Sabi neto ni Chef eh magpo-propose daw siya sa jowa niyang diyosa." Kwento niya.

"Ayos tayo diyan!" Sabi ni Johnny.

"Yeh yeh. Thanks for the support, guys." Sagot ni Wendy. Naghihiwa ng chili peppers.

"So what's the plan, Japan?" Tanong ni Johnny. "Baka may maitulong kami."

"Thinking of sneaking the ring in her food." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Magandang idea yan, Chef!"

"Di nga?"

"Yeh." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. Magandang idea."

"Ayos naman pala."

"Magandang idea if yung goal mo eh mag-choke siya ng malala pag accidentally niyang nalunok." Sabi ni Johnny.

Natawa si Kyungsoo. Dumulas ang kutsilyo sa sangkalan, nahati sa dalawa ang tinatrabahong hipon. 

Binatukan siya ni Wendy. "Tangina naman eh!" Reklamo niya.

"Matalino ka naman, Chef. Wala ka na bang ibang pupwedeng ilapag?" Sabi ni Johnny.

"Ano yung sabi mo na ie-enlist mo yung anak niyo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Sasabit ko sana sa buntot ni Hank yung ring box." Kwento ni Wendy.

Tumawa nanaman ang dalawang kausap. 

"Boss!" Sabi ni Johnny. "Na-meet na namin yung anak niyo diba? Naalala mo nung naligo siya sa condiments kasi binangga niya yung shelf?"

"Literal na hotdog with ketchup and mayo eh!" Asar ni Kyungsoo.

"Extra sriracha!" Dagdag ni Johnny.

"Apakawalang dulot niyong mga hayup kayo. Hala na nga at magtrabaho! Nakakatanga kayo lalong kausap." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Susunduin ka ulit ng jowa mo?" Tanong ni Vanessa kay Rosie.

"Probs. Pag di nagtext within ten minutes then yes. If nagtext then nah." Sagot ni Rosie.

Kumunot ang noo ng kausap. "Eh?"

Natawa si Rosie. "Depends kasi sa itsura ng restaurant." Paliwanag niya. "Pag wala masyadong tao she usually steps out to pick me up. Pag madaming tao nagtetext yun and tells me to just grab it."

"Ahhh..may sistema naman pala."

"Yup."

Nagsimula silang mag-ayos ng mga gamit para sa uwian. 

"Bakit mo naitanong?" Sabi ni Rosie. "Crush mo?"

"Slight."

"Yan tayo eh. Bakod na bakod na. Thirty years and counting."

"Baka kamo may tropa siya na pweds ilapag sakin."

"G. Tignan natin baka game si Soo..kaso hinaharot yun ng isa naming kaibigan eh. Hmmmm.."

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Rosie. May text galing kay Wendy na pareho nilang nakita ng kasama ang preview.

_ "Customers up everyone's ass, Rothie. I'll wire you pangbayad mo sa Grab? Love you." _

"Told ya magtetext." Biro ni Rosie kay Vanessa. Binulsa na ang cellphone tapos sumenyas ng ulo para umalis na sila. "Sabay na tayo. Drop kita bago dumiretso sa resto ni Theungwan." Offer niya. "Along the way naman."

"Ay may resto. Chef?" Sabi ni Vanessa. Sumunod sa naglalakad papunta sa pintuan ng office na si Rosie.

"Yep. Head chef slash co-owner, math whiz, former university professor." 

"Nice. Catch."

"I know right? So glad I tripped in front of her when we were kids. Maagang na-set up yung bakod."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ano na mehn?" Sabi ni Jisoo kay Wendy.

"Pawis na pawis ka na." Dagdag ni Joy.

Nagpunas ng tinutukoy na pawis si Wendy gamit ang isang towel na nakasabit sa balikat. "Shet. Papunta na daw si Rosie, wala pa din akong plan na maayos." Sabi niya.

"Wing it bro." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"This is Rothie we're talking about! I can't just wing it!"

"Eh anong gagawin mo?" Sabi ni Joy. "Sa sobrang kabado mo eh you have pit stains for days already." 

"Jesus Christ.." Umiiling na bulong ni Wendy.

Tinapik siya sa balikat ni Jisoo. "No choice ka na, erp. You either gotta wing it..or drop dead trying to think of what to do sa nerbyos mong yan."

"Isipin mo na lang na si Rosie yun." Suggestion ni Joy. "Alam nadin naman niyang gagalaw ka."

Nagtaas ng kilay si Wendy kay Joy. "Ha?"

"Kay Roseanne ka maglalapag ng singsing." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Yung bestfriend mo na for some inexplicable reason..eh matutuwa yata kahit magbihis clown ka tapos mag balloon art sa harap niya habang nagpo-propose."

Tumango-tango si Wendy. Parang nag-iisip.

"Hala amputa kino-consider pa yata!" Sabi ng nakikinig pala sa usapan na si Johnny.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Thirty years huh?" Sabi ni Vanessa.

Tumango si Rosie. Uminom mula sa Starbucks na binili nila sa baba ng office building bago sumakay sa grab. "Yep. If I count the first time we went for it and add that sa years namin on take two..sampung taon sa thirty eh mag-jowa kami."

"Sana ol swerte sa buhay pag-ibig."

"Di lang naman swerte ang basehan."

"I guess? Pero it helps."

"Probs. I just like to think..na hindi ako swerte sa girlfriend."

"Eh?"

"What I am..is maswerte sa nahanap na bestfriend."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Wendy na busy na sa pagtwist-twist ng hawak na towel.

"Chef." Saway niya. "Anuena? BFF mo lang yun, takot na takot ka."

Umiling lang si Wendy. Nilingon ang cellphone sa counter kung saan nakabukas ang message galing kay Rosie na malapit na daw sila ng kaibigan.

"Potaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sabi ni Wendy.

Binatukan siya ng pumasok sa kusina na si Jisoo. "Tsong. Kung kabadong kabado ka na eh akin na yung singsing. Ako nalang magpo-propose kay Roseanne para sayo. Tangina. Proxy. Sagad na natin pagiging tulay ko, kung trip mo eh ako nadin magpapakasal sa kanya."

"Pakyu."

Nag-peace sign lang si Jisoo. "Worth a shot." Biro niya.

Nagpakita ang ulo ni Joy sa viewpoint nila ng restaurant. "Chef's choice. Table ten." Announcement niya. "Andito na yung mapapang-asawa ng ex ko if she can find her chill long enough to propose."


	46. FORTY-FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 45.
> 
> Some things are best left to happen in the heat of a moment.
> 
> Enjoy guys! I hope this lapag seems on brand for our favorite BFFs.

_ "Theungwan?" Tawag ni Rosie sa kasama niyang tumambay sa kama.  _

_ "Hmm?" Sagot ni Wendy. Nag-ayos ng salamin, hinawi ang bangs na nakaharang sa mata. _

_ "Where do you think we'd be in twenty years?" Tanong ni Rosie. _

_ Sinara ni Wendy ang notebook na pinagsusulatan ng mga sagot sa Trigonometry homework. Nagkibit-balikat. "We'd be in our thirties by then, Rothie. Out of this current High School hell, out of College hell, probs working already." Sagot niya. _

_ Hininaan ni Rosie ang TV. Nag-indian sit na paharap kay Wendy na gumaya. "Duh. What I meant is what do you think we'd be up to by then? Like, personally ya know?" _

_ "Bakit mo tinatanong?" _

_ "It's for a stupid English essay thing." _

_ "Hmmm.." _

_ "So ano nga?" _

_ Tinanggal ni Wendy ang glasses tapos nagkamot ng mata. "Ewan. Homework mo yan eh. Aren't you supposed to be thinking of what YOU would be doing in twenty years instead of what WE would be doing?" _

_ Kibit-balikat si Rosie. Malawak ang ngiti, sinundot ang ilong ni Wendy. "I know that! Pero you're my bestfriend, Theungwan. Wherever you are, I'm mostly likely also there." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Where'd you go?" Tanong ni Rosie kay Wendy.

Sumubo lang ng soup ang kausap niya. "Somewhere." Mahinang sagot.

"Weird mo."

Tumitig si Wendy sa ice cream sundae ni Rosie. Nag-twitch ang kaliwang mata.

"Hoy." Sabi ni Rosie. Tinuro ng kutsara si Wendy. "You didn't put the ring in this sundae did you? Kasi ngl I've probs swallowed it already..legit wasn't paying attention to what I was putting in my mouth."

Natatawang umiling si Wendy. "I didn't put the ring in there, Rosie. The others have successfully scared me out of proposing with anything related to food." Paliwanag niya.

"Good. Kasi I don't think 'waiting until I shit out the engagement ring' would the most romantic proposal idea."

Kinuha ni Wendy ang isang kamay ni Rosie para mahalikan. "I..love you so." Sabi niya sa palad ng girlfriend.

"Theungwan. I love you too." Sagot ni Rosie Nakangiti. Sumubo na ulit ng ice cream.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "I don't think this is a good idea, Rosie." Kabadong sabi ni Wendy. _

_ Umiling lang si Rosie. Kita ang ngiti at kislap ng mata kahit nakasuot ng full helmet. "We'll be fine, Theungwan." Sabi niya.  _

_ Tumingin si Wendy sa paligid. Sa magkabilang dulo ng kinalalagyan nilang tulay, sa mga bundok na puro halaman. Sa baba. Kung saan may payapang ilog na magsisilbing landing site nila ng bestfriend niyang nanghila sa bungee jumping adventure na kasalukuyang ikinakabog ng dibdib niya. _

_ "Rothie..I'm seriously gonna pass out." Sabi niya. _

_ "Pssh. You're fine, Wendy." _

_ "Yeh..no." _

_ Tumawa si Rosie. Mabilis na inakbayan si Wendy. "Ganto nalang. Chill chill muna tayo dito. Take in the view and stuff." _

_ "Hmm.." _

_ "And then..you tell me when you're ready to jump okay?" _

_ "Mauna ka na." _

_ "Nope. I'm only jumping when you are." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"As much as I want him to be with me always.." Sabi ni Rosie. Nagkakalikot nanaman ng radyo sa kotse. "I think I have to accept that I should send him to doggy daycare for proper training." Nakasimangot na nag-settle sa isang station na nagpe-play ng 90s music.

Natawa si Wendy. "I'm gonna miss coming home to a messy condo." Biro niya.

Pinalo siya ni Rosie sa balikat. "Lam mo ikaw? Bakit ganyan ka sa anak natin?"

"Hank's got an endless supply of energy. Holyshit. Anak mo yun, not mine."

"Ganun talaga. Means he's happy where he is. Also, sabi mo yan ha! Wag mo ike-claim yun in the future once he does something hella cute, pakyu ka."

Natahimik silang dalawa. Tuloy lang sa biyahe pauwi.

"We're not dropping by the overlook?" Tanong ni Rosie.

"Gusto mo ba?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"It's Friday."

"Overlook it is then."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "We shouldn't be doing this, Rosie." Bulong ni Wendy. _

_ Tuloy lang sila sa halikan.  _

_ "Yeah..probably." Sabi ni Rosie. "Clothes. Take off my clothes. Yours too." _

_ Sumunod si Wendy sa request. "Ohmygod we're really going for it. Isn't this your first time?"  _

_ Niyakap lang siya ni Rosie. Hinila para makahiga siya ng nakapatong sa kanya si Wendy. "I want to not care. Can we not care?" _

_ "First time's a big deal." Bumaba na ang halik ni Wendy sa leeg ni Rosie. _

_ Kinuha lang ng pinapatungan ang isa niyang kamay. Nilagay sa dibdib nitong taas-baba na sa hingal na hindi nila alam kung bakit pareho nilang nae-experience.  _

_ Nagtinginan sila. Dahan-dahan na ibinaba ni Rosie ang kamay ni Wendy papunta sa pagitan ng hita niya. "It's yours, Seungwan. Take it." _

_ "You sure?" _

_ "No one better than my bestfriend?" _

_ "That sounded like a question. I just don't want us to regret any of this, you have someone who can do all this in the future." _

_ "I'd rather it's you." Sagot ni Rosie. Tinulungan ng kumilos ang kamay ni Wendy. _

_ "Holyshiiiiiiiiit." Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ Hinatak ulit ni Rosie ang mukha ng nakapatong. Hinalikan niya. Malalim. Pumapatid sa restraint ni Wendy ang bawat pass ng dila sa loob ng bibig niya. "Take. Me." Utos ni Rosie. _

_ "If you insist.." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pinapanuod nila ang isang pamilya na nakatambay sa pinuntahang 7-11. Isang set ng parents, isang toddler, isang baby na nagba-babble sa kinalalagyang stroller.

Dumukot si Rosie ng ilang chichirya mula sa shelf. Kinalabit si Wendy. "Cutie nung children." Bulong niya.

"Yeh." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Lumipat sila ng aisle papunta sa refrigerators. Nagsimulang mag-scan si Wendy ng matinong drinks. 

"You ever want to have any kids?" Tanong ni Rosie na nagbukas ng isang cooler na may ice cream.

"Hmm?"

"Kids kako..yay or nay?"

"Depends on who I'm having them with."

"Hmm.."

"Shempre ikaw yun."

"Magto-toyo na sana ako kaso bawi agad."

"You know it."

Lumapit na si Wendy kay Rosie. Nakisilip sa cooler, mabilisang backhug sa gitna ng 7-11. "Trip mong ice cream?"

"Thinking of getting a huge tub kasi wala lang." Sagot ni Rosie. Dumukot ng isang pint ng cookies and cream flavor, sinara ang cooler.

Bumalik sila sa harap ng actual refrigerators. Lumingon ulit si Rosie sa pamilya na una nilang napansin. Nagtatawanan kasi.

"I think..two kids should be enough?" Sabi ni Rosie. Dumukot ng tig-dalawang cans ng beer, at chilled coffee.

In-offer ni Wendy ang hawak na basket para paglagyan. "Kinda want four." Comment niya.

"I'll take you up on that deal if you agree na ikaw ang magbubuntis." 

"Can we park this conversation until after we're married?"

Natawa si Rosie. "Yeh. Oo nga naman. Di ka pa nga nakakapag-propose eto na agad usapan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Hey..uhmm..good morning?"  _

_ "Good morning, Rosie." _

_ Tahimik silang kumain ng breakfast. Awkward. Tahimik din na nag-kanya kanyang hugas ng pinagkainan. _

_ "Uhh..I'm flying back home today." Balita ni Wendy. _

_ Halatang nagulat ang kausap. "Thought you have an extra week?" Sabi ni Rosie. _

_ Kamot-batok si Wendy. "I don't think it's right if I stick around.." Bulong niya. _

_ "Hmm.." _

_ "Uhh..sorry." _

_ "You're not going to change your mind about breaking up are you?" _

_ "I can't." _

_ "I figured." Bumuntong-hininga nalang si Rosie. "Can you at least promise me that you're going to be fucking fantastic at whatever it is you're going to do? Para worth it naman kahit papano yung sakit." Request niya. _

_ Tumabi si Wendy ng upo sa bestfriend. Suminghot. Nagpigil ng iyak. "I promise, Rosie. And..I'm sorry this has to hurt." _

_ "Meh. Pampalubag-loob nalang yung alam ko na masakit din sayo." _

_ "I'll be better for you. And when I am..babalikan kita. If you'd have me..babalikan kita." _

_ "That's not as simple as, like, stating the sky is blue. You could be right then, but the sky is also gray, pink, purple, and orange sometimes. Things can happen in between, Seungwan." _

_ "I know..things can happen..but..that's my end goal. I'll be worth it for you when the time comes." _

_ "I'm not going to wait. Because doing that would be stupid and I made a promise to myself after the first heartbreak that I won't ever keep myself stuck on one person ever again." _

_ "You're not obligated to wait." _

_ "Yeah. Coz a breakup is a breakup. Just coz you said you said you'd do all that so you can come back better..doesn't mean you still didn't break up with me. You could have worked on being better without asking for that break." _

_ "Hmm.." _

_ Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Rosie. Tumayo. "But then again..you're still my bestfriend." Naglahad ng kamay kay Wendy. "I guess I'm just always going to end up stuck with you anyway." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't it funny that we're now here together? Like..at this point. After all the trouble, and the obstacles in our way.." Bulong ni Wendy. Tamang langhap ng fresh air na dala ng tinatambayan nila.

"I guess." Sabi ni Rosie. "What's with the sentiment?"

"Wala lang. Just a random thought."

"Hmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "You're good at this, Seungwan. You might not feel like you are, because you see other people's talents over your own, but you're good at this. I swear it. Cooking is natural for you." _

_ "Sure?"  _

_ "Yeah mahn. I mean..just coz you broke up with me doesn't mean I can't encourage you on your chef agenda anymore.." _

_ "I'm sorry, Rosie." _

_ "Don't be. Over time..I understood why you have to do it. It's easier to love if you also love yourself." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to maybe dance with me? Just this once." Tanong ni Wendy.

"You going to propose in the middle of it?" Biro ni Rosie.

"Nope. I just feel like dancing with you."

"Mhmm.."

Sumama naman si Rosie. Ilang minuto ang pinalipas nila na ganun lang ang ginagawa. Slow dance na walang tugtog kundi yung mga huni ng ibon at yung ihip ng hangin sa paligid.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Lumingap si Wendy sa paligid ng condo na kinalalagyan. May ilang kahon na nakakalat at may labels ng kung ano ang mga laman, ilang furnitures na disassembled. _

_ "I don't have shit in my fridge other than this canned coffee I bought from the Mini Stop downstairs." Sabi ni Rosie. Tumabi na kay Wendy ng salampak sa floor dahil walang sofa. _

_ "Keri na." Sabi ni Wendy. Tinanggap ang kape na alok ni Rosie.  _

_ "Thanks for dropping by and helping me with all the unpacking shit, Theungwan."  _

_ "Don't worry about it. I think it's cool that I'm one of the first people you hang out with again after coming back." _

_ "Why wouldn't you be one of the first I hang out with?" _

_ "Meh.." _

_ Uminom nalang ng kape si Rosie.  _

_ "Ongapala." Sabi ni Wendy. "What's your wifi password?"  _

_ "It's your name, Seungwan. A reminder of my favorite person in the whole entire world." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey..Seungwan." Bulong ni Rosie pagkaraan siyang i-twirl at saluhin ng yakap ni Wendy.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't break up with me again.."

"It won't happen again, Rosie. Not now..not ever. I'm going to marry you aren't I? I already said yes when you asked."

"Just making sure."

"Yeah..I get it."

"Di mo pa binabalik yung tanong eh."

"Saglit lang..Ibabalik ko yung tanong pero..saglit lang.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Can I borrow Song One?" Tanong ni Rosie sa kumakain habang nanunuod ng TV na si Wendy. _

_ "Eh?" Takang sagot ni Wendy. "Na sayo na si Song Two?"  _

_ "Coding. Ayoko mag-commute." _

_ "Hatid sundo nalang kita." _

_ "Arte naman! Dali na!" _

_ "Rosie..I love you..but no. You've been working late nights recently." _

_ "So?" _

_ "Ayokong tawagan mo ako in the middle of some godforsaken hour just to tell me na tinirik ka ng kotse ko somewhere random." _

_ "Hmm.." _

_ "Best to just hatid-sundo para kung matirik man..kasama mo ako." _

_ "Shet." _

_ "Problema mo?" _

_ "Kinilig ako." _

_ "You're hella weird. Lika na nga dito. Share tayo sa Chao Fan ang dami kong naluto." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Does it ever strike you that we're functioning better than the first two times we lived together?" Tanong ni Rosie. _

_ "Better be better. Going to be messed up if we got worse." _

_ "Para namang ewan eh. Seryosong tanong kasi, Wan." _

_ Hinigpitan nalang ni Wendy ang yakap sa nakapatong sa kanya. "Always, Rosie." Sabi niya. _

_ "Yun. Coz we did get better. And I think it's cool. Hella cool. Makes me think we're actually really ready to get married." _

_ "You sure?" _

_ "Yeh mehn. Why not? Been through so much bullshit already, hindi ko na kakayanin yung walang assurance." _

_ "Hmm..is that why you asked earlier?" _

_ "Yup. That..along with the other reasons I said when I asked." _

_ "Amazing." _

_ "Bagal mo eh. So nauna na akong magtanong." _

_ "Seems legit. Parati naman ikaw yung unang tagahila." _

_ "So nagpapahila ka lang ulit kaya nag-yes? Wow. I'm offended." _

_ "Nah. Just saying.." _

_ "Sure, Theungwan." _

_ "I said yes because I can't say no, Rosie. I can't say no because I want the same things you do. I said yes..because there's no greater accomplishment than being able to say that I married my bestfriend." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You're the greatest treasure of my life, Rosie..and it would be an absolute honor if you agree to stick around until we're both old and wrinkly." Bulong ni Wendy. 

"Is it happening already?" Pabirong sagot ni Rosie.

"Nah..I'm just thinking out loud."

"Corny naman."

"Mahal kita."

"Yieee! Mahal din kita, Wan. Set up ka ng tent? I feel like spending the night camping again."

"Whatever you want, Rosie. Whatever you want."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kabado ka kaya di ka makapagtanong noh?" Asar ni Rosie.

Nakatambay na sila sa tent. Naiilawan ng maliit na mood lamp na dala ni Wendy, nanunuod ng 'Grave of the Fireflies' gamit ang projector.

"Nahalata mo na?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Para kang tanga."

"Yeh..people have been telling me that all day."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst."

"What, Rosie?"

"Wanna have sex?"

Umurong ang lahat ng luha ni Wendy. "Wh-what?" Tanong niya.

"Figured you need to chill."

"You came to that conclusion while we're watching the absolute saddest movie I've ever fucking had the displeasure of seeing..why?" Deadpan na sagot ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Figured you need to chill." Ulit niya.

"Ohmygod. The current mood is so far from the mood required for that."

Naghubad ng t-shirt ang kausap ni Wendy. Taas ng kilay pagkatapos makita ang hindi napigilang pagbaba ng tingin ni Wendy. "Sure ka?" Pang-asar na banat.

"Honestly? What you did just made me more tense. Like..if I was planning to propose or whatever, I'll end up forgetting how, ya know?"

Napalunok si Wendy ng i-straddle siya ng kausap. Napalunok pa ulit ng magsimulang mag-grind. "Hoy. Umayos ka. Holyshit, Rosie."

"Dali na." Aya ni Rosie. "After all this, pustahan tayo hindi ka na tense?"

"There's a movie we're watching." Wala sa sariling yumakap si Wendy. Nagsimula ng humalik sa leeg ni Rosie, akyat-baba ang hagod ng kamay sa likod.

"Thought you don't like the movie?" Comment ni Rosie. Ginabay ang halik ni Wendy pababa sa dibdib.

"It's super sad."

"Yeah it is. So turn it off..and then turn me on."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't stop.." Bulong ni Rosie. Tinukod ang mga kamay sa magkabilang side ng ulo ni Wendy "Don't..fucking..stop..I'm going to cum.."

Tumitig lang si Wendy sa itsura ng nasa ibabaw niya. Pawisan, nakakurtina ang buhok sa paligid niya, hingal, sabay sa galaw ng kamay niya.

"Holyshit." Bulong ni Wendy. "Ohmygod."

"Yup..so..close."

"Rosie..holyshit."

Nangyari ang dapat mangyari. 

"OHFUCK!" Sigaw ni Rosie.

Tumitig lang ng tumitig si Wendy. Di padin tumitigil ang kamay. Pinanuod ang isang butil ng pawis na bumiyahe mula sa leeg ng nasa ibabaw niya pababa sa gitna ng dibdib, pinakinggan ang ungol na sinigaw sa langit.

"Rosie..marry me. Ohmygod. Please will you marry me?" Sambit niya. Di na napigilan, burado na ang lahat ng kaba. Bahagyang natawa dahil naisip na ang unusual ng atmosphere para sa ganung klaseng tanungan.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ilang segundo lang ang pagitan ng tanong sa tuluyang pagdagan sa kanya ni Rosie.

"Fuck.." Hingal na bulong ni Rosie.

"Yeah..uhmm.." Sagot ni Wendy. "That was intents amirite?" Biro niya.

"You asked me to marry you while I was in the middle of an orgasm." Deadpan na comment ni Rosie sa leeg ni Wendy kung saan nakasiksik ang mukha niya.

Natatawa pero pinandigan nalang ni Wendy ang nangyari. "Yeah I did."

"Hmm.."

"Was that yes a yes coz orgasm or yes coz yes you'll marry me?"

"Ano sa tingin mo?"

"Could go either way. I mean..I did ask in the middle of an understandably very confusing situation."

Nag-angat ng tingin si Rosie. Kinindatan siya ni Wendy.

"Yeah I'll marry you, besfran..seems inevitable that I will anyway..I mean..after that orgasm? I'd be stupid if say no."

"Yun oh. I love you."

"I love you too, Theungwan. I love you too..pero we're SO telling people the story of my proposal instead of yours."


End file.
